Les Changeurs
by Ellewyl
Summary: "Les Changeurs sont des personnes choisies par la magie. Elles sont destinées à faire de grandes choses. Mais le chemin pour y parvenir est compliqué... Que comptez-vous changer tous les trois ?" "-Oh pas grand chose, on va arrêter Voldemort, raisonner Dumbledore et le ministère et nous allons sauver la magie..." / Parce que les voyages autour du monde mènent souvent au bonheur...
1. Fuite

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction (_oui, oui, dedans, vous êtes embourbés jusqu'aux genoux, faîtes gaffe_)

C'est un gros projet qui me tient à cœur depuis le mois de février et que je rédige depuis lors. Je vous passe le calcul du nombre de feuilles gaspillées, de crayons cassés, d'ongles mordus, de cheveux arrachés et de réprimandes familiales ("_mais fais autre chose, bon sang!_") mais le voilà enfin, suffisamment abouti pour que je prenne le risque de le publier à présent !

A l'heure actuelle, j'en suis au chapitre 46, avec 909 pages et 515 004 mots très exactement et la suite est bien partie !

J'essaierai, une fois n'est pas coutume, de prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews -si j'en reçois- et de publier un chapitre tous les dimanches vers midi, sauf empêchement.

Que dire d'autre... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, **ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling** et je ne fais que les emprunter et ceci sera valable pour toute l'histoire. Il y aura de nombreux personnages créés qui n'auront bien évidemment qu'une place secondaire, les principales étant pour Harry, Ron et Hermione mais ces personnages là m'appartiennent et j'aimerais les garder, merci.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je m'emploierai à répondre à toutes vos questions si vous en avez et je tiens également à préciser que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas totalement représentatifs de la suite de la fiction mais ils sont nécessaires pour démarrer l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPITRE I - <strong>**FUITE **

* * *

><p>En cette fin de matinée du dimanche 24 décembre 1994, tout le petit quartier de Privet Drive était en effervescence. Les parents voyageaient des coffres de voitures aux garages, tandis que d'autres occupaient les jeunes enfants loin des paquets suspicieux. Certains terminaient d'accrocher des guirlandes aux maisons, d'autres déblayaient la boue héritée des chutes de neige de la semaine passée. Les enfants faisaient des bonhommes de neige, des batailles de boules de neige et chantaient des cantiques de Noël dans la rue.<p>

Bref, la joie, la bonne humeur et l'attente impatiente de Noël étaient au rendez-vous pour tous.

Du moins le semblait-il.

D'une fenêtre à barreaux à l'étage de la maison portant le numéro 4, un jeune garçon regardait toute cette agitation d'un œil envieux. Sa petite main se posa contre la vitre en évitant sciemment le carreau brisé juste à côté. Il frissonna brusquement sous le froid mais l'appuya un peu plus sur la vitre pendant encore quelques secondes avant de la retirer rapidement et de la coller sur sa pommette avec un soupir de soulagement.

De son autre main, il déchira le bas de son vieux tee-shirt et s'en servit pour boucher le carreau brisé, histoire de remonter la température de sa chambre au-delà de zéro. Sa main gelée finit par se réchauffer et il l'ôta de son visage avec une grimace avant de se regarder dans un éclat de miroir accroché à l'intérieur de l'armoire de sa chambre, soulevant les talons pour que son petit mètre cinquante-cinq atteigne le miroir.

Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé presque noir étaient ébouriffés sur son crane, impossibles à coiffer, encadrant un visage émacié et fatigué et masquant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. De gros cernes soulignaient des yeux verts, ternes et vides, cachés par de grosses lunettes rondes de guingois dont un des verres était fendillé et dont les branches avaient visiblement été réparées de nombreuses fois au ruban adhésif. Ses lèvres rouge sang étaient si gercées qu'ouvrir simplement la bouche les faisait saigner, amenant le désagréable goût du fer dans sa bouche. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était l'énorme hématome dont la couleur oscillait entre violet et noirâtre qui s'étendait de sous sa pommette jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Le garçon esquissa une grimace douloureuse avant de se mordre les lèvres dans un gémissement, essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang de la nouvelle gerçure avec sa salive. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner son hématome avec attention mais retomba brutalement sur ses genoux en se massant la cheville. Il jeta un regard noir à son pied engourdit par le froid et douloureux par sa chute de la veille au soir et frissonna, rabattant son pantalon sur sa cheville et enfilant une deuxième paire de chaussettes de laine. Il farfouilla un instant dans la grosse malle de cuir dur qui lui servait à l'école et tira sur un gros pull de laine rouge vif avec un griffon doré sur le devant. Il l'enfila sur l'autre pull qu'il portait en souriant avec affection. C'était le dernier cadeau de Noël de Madame Weasley, la mère de son meilleur ami.

Le garçon finit par traîner son petit corps maigre jusqu'à son matelas à même le sol et s'allongea dessus, se roulant en boule sous la petite couverture de laine de mauvaise qualité, grelottant de froid.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancer vers la maison numéro quatre. L'une était de taille moyenne, un mètre soixante huit, avait les épaules carrées et semblait plutôt masculine. L'autre, plutôt féminine, d'un mètre cinquante cinq marchait d'un pas peu assuré, une main accrochée fermement à celle de son compagnon, l'autre devant elle semblant évaluer les distances.

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques secondes devant la porte et la plus petite des deux appuya sur la sonnette qui émit un son strident.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme imposant les fixa durement. C'était un gros homme avec une épaisse moustache qui accentuait son absence de cou. Ses petits yeux porcins regardèrent les deux capes beiges des arrivants et il eut une expression de dégoût non dissimulée.

- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Vous êtes Vernon Dursley ? Demanda la plus petite silhouette d'une voix incertaine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Aboya l'homme en verdissant quand il vit la longue baguette de bois dans la main de son interlocutrice.

- J-Je… Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger monsieur Dursley mais nous sommes des amis d'Harry et nous aimerions lui parler, _s'il vous plaît_.

- La plus grande des silhouettes ôta sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux bleus brillant de détermination.

- Monsieur, je suis Ron Weasley, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Hors de chez moi ! Potter n'est pas ici ! Eructa l'homme, le visage rouge, une veine bleue pulsant sur sa tempe.

Le rouquin plissa les yeux avec ruse. Visiblement, il se souvenait, sinon de lui, de ses frères. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, Hermione l'assassina du regard, semblant déplorer son manque de tact. Mais Ron avait une bonne raison de se présenter, il avait très bien compris comment marchait Vernon Dursley et même s'il n'aimait pas ces méthodes, c'était un cas d'urgence. Ils _devaient_ parler à Harry. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et lança, l'air peu concerné :

- Dommage. Vous me préviendrez quand il reviendra ? Je reviendrai avec mes parents et mes frères, vous vous souvenez ? Fred et Georges… Avec la Praline Longue Langue… Je crois me souvenir que les jumeaux et votre fils étaient devenus amis… Non ?

L'homme passa du rouge au blanc en l'espace d'une seconde et les saisit au collet pour les projeter à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte avec violence. La menace avait fait son effet visiblement. Il n'avait pas oublié la bande de rouquins psychopathes qui avaient détruit son salon deux ans auparavant et envoyé son fils unique, la prunelle de ses yeux, à l'hôpital avec leurs monstruosités.

Il les fusilla du regard, lança deux ou trois jurons colorés avant de leur pointer une chambre du doigt, à l'étage, aboyant qu'il leur laissait dix minutes et qu'après, il ne voulait plus jamais voir d'abominations dans sa maison. Puis il disparut dans le salon d'un pas lourd.

La porte du salon claqua et on entendit un bruit de casse à l'étage, suivit d'un grognement clairement audible.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et montèrent rapidement les escaliers, enregistrant que la première et la quatrième marche en partant du bas grinçaient quand on passait dessus. Ils se regardèrent, déterminés et toquèrent à la porte. Ils entendirent un léger remue-ménage et un pas irrégulier se rapprocha de la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit doucement et un œil vert les fixa avec méfiance. Ron esquissa un sourire et Hermione agita la main avec bienveillance.

L'œil s'écarquilla en les voyant et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en révélant la tête bien connue d'Harry Potter.

Le garçon recula de l'embrasure, leur ouvrant le passage et les accueillant dans sa misère et referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux avant de demander d'une voix rendue un peu rauque à cause du froid mais restant néanmoins très incertaine :

- R-Ron ? H-Hermione ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Oh Harry, il fallait absolument qu'on te parle, fit l'encapuchonnée en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Une seconde Hermione… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta joue ? S'exclama Ron en lui prenant le menton pour mieux voir la contusion.

La joue non marquée du garçon rougit légèrement alors que son regard se détournait. Il humecta ses lèvres et répondit d'une voix faible, embarrassé au possible :

- C-C'est un accident… Oncle Vernon a voulu me frapper et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Alors comme j'étais juste devant la porte de ma chambre, je… Je suis tombé dans les escaliers et je me suis pris la tête de la rambarde de l'escalier dans la joue.

Ron fronça les sourcils, imité par Hermione et Harry rougit de plus belle quand ses deux amis remarquèrent le froid glacial et l'état de la chambre. Ils ne posèrent pas de question sur le matelas à même le sol, le parquet rongé par les mites et le carreau de la fenêtre brisé mais en voyant des bouts de verre éparpillés partout sur le sol et la porte de l'armoire en travers de la chambre, ils s'interrogèrent :

- Euh Harry… Pourquoi la porte de ton armoire est par terre ?

- Ah ça ! Euh… Elle ne tient que sur un gond alors quand les portes claquent dans la maison, ça lâche et elle tombe. Et euh du coup… C'est… C'est pour ça que je ne parviens pas à me voir autrement que dans un éclat de miroir. Le seul bout qui reste sur l'armoire. Hum… Plus important, q-qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Le petit brun invita ses amis à s'asseoir où ils le pouvaient et se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit. Ron s'affala à côté de lui et Hermione se posa avec prudence sur la chaise de bureau à laquelle il manquait un pied. Ils regardèrent Harry bander sa cheville saignante, expliquant que quand la porte de l'armoire avait claqué, un bout de verre s'était logé dans sa cheville. Il l'avait enlevé mais il avait encore mal car elle s'était tordue dans sa chute de la veille.

Hermione fronça nettement les sourcils sous sa capuche, visiblement à deux doigts de descendre régler son compte à Vernon Dursley, magie ou pas magie. Ron lui tapota le genou d'un air apaisant et elle se calma –pour le moment- . Elle soupira et commença d'une voix basse :

- Harry, on a un problème. Un gros problème.

Là, le garçon la fixa d'un œil bovin avant d'énumérer d'un ton chargé de délicate ironie :

- Tu… Tu veux dire, plus gros qu'un troll, un basilic, une meute de détraqueurs ou un dragon ?

- Plus gros oui.

- Oh, murmura-t-il soudain inquiet, excuse-moi… Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici, souffla Ron, on n'est pas en sécurité.

- Ron a raison, ce qu'on a appris est dangereux. On doit s'en aller Harry. Nos valises sont dans un casier à King's Cross et on ne doit pas traîner. Dès qu'ils s'apercevront de notre disparition, ils viendront forcément ici. On doit partir Harry, on a mit les pieds dans un truc qui nous dépasse et on doit s'en aller pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. _Vite_ ! »

Harry prit quand même une seconde de réflexion avant de hocher la tête avec confiance et d'attraper sa valise pas encore ouverte. Il connaissait ses meilleurs amis par cœur, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Si Hermione estimait qu'il valait mieux partir pour se mettre en sécurité avant de lui donner les explications, alors il la croyait.

Ron lui prit sa valise des mains avec un rictus amusé et ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit sautant la quatrième et la dernière marche. Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée discrètement et laissa passer Ron qui posa la valise sur le perron, attendant Hermione. La jeune fille arriva trente secondes plus tard, essuyant ses mains sur sa cape qu'elle portait toujours et tourna sa capuche vers le rouquin :

- Tu as le bidule expérimental de Fred et George ?

- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus sortit une boule argentée, de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong et la déposa sur le sol, pile au milieu de l'entrée. Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Ron referma la porte et reprit la valise en main, s'éloignant rapidement en entraînant Harry par le poignet.

Ce dernier suivit le mouvement, trébuchant tous les trois pas, la douleur à sa cheville se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Hermione qui semblait toujours avoir un sérieux problème d'équilibre le prit par le bras, le soutenant comme elle le pouvait et assurant sa marche de l'autre.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire, soufflant alors que Ron ralentissait finalement, lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du quartier de Privet Drive.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche silencieuse, ils finirent par arriver à un carrefour à la sortie Nord de la petite ville de Little Whinging. Hermione se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique, couvrant le combiné avec un mouchoir pour masquer sa voix et appela le service de taxi de Londres, pour commander un taxi dans une dizaine de minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Ron inspectèrent les environs avec discrétion, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des résidents.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret d'une maison à vendre, couvrant de leurs jambes le panneau « _For Sale_ » et Hermione reprit la parole à voix basse :

- Harry, on ne doit pas se faire repérer, on a vraiment un énorme problème.

- O-Oui, rassure-toi, j-j'ai compris. V-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer maintenant ? Le taxi nous emmènera où ?

- On va prendre le taxi pour la gare et de la gare, on ira à l'aéroport. On doit s'en aller.

- P-Pourquoi Hermione ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu te souviens de ma réaction quand tu as été choisi comme champion pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Intervint Ron, l'air mal à l'aise.

Harry baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier l'expression de jalousie et de trahison de Ron ? Ça avait été le mois le plus long de toute son existence. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette sensation d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

- Difficile d'oublier ça, finit-il par murmurer.

- Harry, je-

- N-Non Ron, c'est bon, on en a déjà parlé, excuse-moi d'avoir répondu comme ça. Tu t'es excusé de ne pas m'avoir cru, tout va bien maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Le malaise aurait perduré si Hermione n'était pas intervenue :

- Même si je peux comprendre la réaction de Ron, c'était juste trop violent ! Je veux dire, tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi Harry, même mieux !

- Mais… J-Je sais Hermione ! J-J'ai été choqué aussi ! S'énerva Harry en frottant ses doigts gelés.

- Oui et bien sa réaction n'était pas naturelle.

Harry fixa alternativement Ron et Hermione, sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire par, pas naturelle ? Il fronça les sourcils en fixant son ami roux, dans une demande muette d'explications. Ron serra les poings, l'air bouleversé et finit par dire à voix basse :

- Je sais qu'une partie de moi à toujours envié cette célébrité que tu avais même si je sais, je _sais_, que ça t'a coûté ta famille et toute ton enfance. Je sais aussi que ça t'a attiré les pires ennuis et la haine de pas mal de gens, je _sais_ tout ça ! Mais comprends-moi… Je n'ai jamais connu la célébrité alors forcément, une partie de moi a envie de connaître ça autrement qu'en étant le meilleur ami du Survivant. Je sais que c'est horrible Harry… Et je t'assure que je n'aime pas penser comme ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi et ce ne sera jamais contre toi ! C'est avec Tu-Sais-Qui, avec celui qui t'a rendu célèbre que j'ai un problème !

Harry resta muet un instant sous la surprise. Alors… Ron ne lui en voulait pas d'être célèbre ? Il en voulait à Voldemort ?

- D-Donc… Tu envies ma célébrité tout en sachant qu'à ma place tu détesterais ça… C-C'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il très intimidé et effrayé à l'idée de mal comprendre.

- En quelque sorte oui, dit Ron, aussi mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je crois que je peux comprendre ça… A-Après tout, on envie toujours ce qu'on n'a pas. Je veux dire, regarde, m-moi je t'envie d'avoir une grande famille aimante comme la tienne. Mais je comprends ton point de vue, j-je… Je crois. T-Tu as vécu parmi cette famille et tu as parfois eu l'impression de n'être que le numéro six ? Je suis comme toi, avoua-t-il doucement, j'envie ta famille même si je sais que si j'étais à ta place je trouverais ça pesant.

- Merci Harry, souffla Ron, soulagé qu'il le comprenne.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit la seule fille du groupe, ça m'avait interpelé de voir Ron agir comme ça. On sait qu'il a tout du Gryffondor impulsif mais il n'est pas mauvais ! Et j'ai découvert quelque chose. Tu sais que je faisais des recherches sur la Coupe de Feu ?

- Oui, je me souviens, tu trouvais ça complètement injuste qu'on me force à participer alors que je ne le voulais pas et… Et que je n'étais même pas majeur et tu cherchais le moyen de me retirer du Tournoi. M-Mais quel rapport entre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la réaction excessive de Ron ?

- Aucun, c'est juste que j'étais à la bibliothèque quand je suis tombée sur un livre, perdu entre deux rayonnages. C'était un livre de vieux sortilèges oubliés. J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs intéressants, mais le plus intéressant, c'était le sortilège de diagnostic magique. C'est un sortilège qui permet de faire une liste de tous les sortilèges actifs sur une personne. Je me suis entrainée plusieurs fois, sur plusieurs personnes, juste avant le début des vacances. J'ai fais chou blanc sur le professeur McGonagall, sur Colin Crivey ou sur le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Rogue a un sortilège actif sur son avant bras gauche.

- Son avant-bras gauche ? Quel intérêt ? Questionna Harry.

- Aucune idée, dit Ron, on a supposé que c'était pour cacher une cicatrice ou un truc comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est fait tatouer « Je hais Harry Potter » va savoir.

Harry pouffa de rire. Ce serait bien le genre de Rogue, tiens, de se faire tatouer un truc comme ça. Les garçons rirent doucement, amusé par l'idée alors que la jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel devant leur bêtise. Hermione toussota et reprit le commandement des opérations :

- Les garçons, concentrez-vous. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai testé le sortilège sur Ron. Il y en a un sur son cœur. Je pense que s'il avait un problème cardiaque, on le saurait et lui aussi. Hors il n'y a rien dans son carnet de santé, on a vérifié avant de partir te voir. Je pense que ça influence ses émotions. Et surtout, ses émotions par rapport à toi et à moi, parce qu'avec ses frères il ne semble pas avoir de réaction disproportionnée.

- Et je n'étais pas au courant, précisa le Gryffondor, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait prendre l'avion pour aller loin, pour enlever ce sortilège et savoir ce que c'est et savoir qui m'en voudrait suffisamment pour s'en prendre à moi ou à quelqu'un qui m'est proche. Parce que ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit moi qui sois visé. Il y a pas mal de gens qui pourraient essayer de se servir de moi pour t'atteindre toi.

- Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à tes parents ? Ou à un professeur ? Je veux dire, c'est la première idée que tu aurais eu normalement… Non ?

Harry occulta délibérément le fait que Ron sous-entendait que ce serait encore une fois pour lui faire du mal qu'on s'en prendrait à ses amis. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ça. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de porter malheur à ses amis. Et il ne voulait pas s'engager sur cette voix d'auto-apitoiement.

- Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard étrange avant qu'Hermione ne se lance :

- Harry… Ce sort de diagnostic donne aussi les initiales du lanceur de sort. Je veux dire, si je t'ensorcelle avec un « _Jambecoton_ » et si ensuite je te lance le sortilège de diagnostic, une lumière bleue va entourer tes jambes et les initiales « HJG » vont s'afficher devant le sortilège, tu comprends ? Comme Hermione Jean Granger.

- Oui, je comprends. Quelles sont les initiales en rapport avec ton sort ? Demanda Harry en s'adressant à Ron.

Le garçon s'assombrit brusquement, peu sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'une personne de sa connaissance aurait pu l'ensorceler avant de répondre :

- Je ne suis pas sûr son identité, parce que je ne connais pas les autres prénoms de ces personnes. Du coup, on s'est basé sur la première et la dernière initiale.

- Ron. Les initiales, insista Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- APWBD, fit doucement Ron, on s'est dit que le « A » et le « D » pourraient convenir à Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric qu'on a rencontré pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, tu te souviens ? C'est le plus probable, c'est lui qui m'a fréquenté le plus souvent vu qu'il travaille au ministère avec papa.

- Sinon, continua Hermione sans s'apercevoir que Harry avait blêmit, il y aurait Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais il est mort quand nous avions trois ans et il n'aurait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Ron.

- Et sinon, je me suis renseigné sur les Mangemorts de la Coupe du Monde… Il y en a un qui s'appelle Antonin Dolohov, mais il a été enfermé il y a plus de dix ans à Az-

Harry l'interrompit, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés :

- Dumbledore…

- … _Quoi_ ?

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… A, P, W, B, D

Ron eut un hoquet et la main d'Hermione disparut sous sa capuche alors qu'elle haletait :

- Harry, c'est son nom complet ?

- Oui, c'est Jedusor qui me l'avait montré dans son souvenir avec le journal, quand on était en deuxième année, j'avais fini par lui demander.

- Oh bon sang… J'espérais presque que ce serait Diggory ou même Dolohov, mais Dumbledore... Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose en rapport avec une vengeance contre Monsieur Weasley, c'est certainement plus gros que ça. Et donc, on a quatre vingt dix pour cent de chances que ce soit contre toi, Harry.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et tourna sa capuche vers Harry :

- Harry, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on doit s'éloigner de Poudlard ?

- Je comprends. On doit tirer tout ça au clair avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Où est-ce qu'on va ? Si on doit s'éloigner pour longtemps, il faudrait s'éloigner vite et loin parce que le bal de l'école est demain soir et que, même s'ils ont éloigné tout le monde de l'école pour renforcer les protections pendant deux jours, ils vont vite rappliquer ici pour nous ramener à Poudlard.

- Oui, on va aller loin mais ils devraient avoir un peu de mal à nous tracer, j'ai brouillé les pistes, fit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, voilà le taxi !

Les trois enfants s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas être reconnus. Hermione et Ron avaient leurs capes et la jeune fille avait donné une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés à Harry qui avait plongé la tête dans une congère pour mouiller ses cheveux et ainsi mieux les plaquer sur son crâne. Le chauffeur de taxi eut un regard un peu méfiant en voyant l'hématome sur la pommette de Harry mais ne dit rien et un beau billet lui fit oublier rapidement l'étrangeté des voyageurs.

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare fut silencieux. Les deux encapuchonnés récupérèrent leurs valises, Hermione acheta des masques à la pharmacie en dépensant les dernières pièces de monnaie qu'elle avait. Les trois jeunes gens posèrent les masques devant leurs bouches et hélèrent un nouveau taxi.

Il les conduisit à l'aéroport en quelques minutes. Une fois arrivés, leurs bagages descendus, le taxi repartis et les enfants mis à l'abri dans un coin, ils firent le point. Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle avait eu quelques heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express vendredi dernier pour compulser quelques ouvrages géographiques. Elle y avait découvert qu'un vieux magicien était un expert en destruction de sorts anciens. Le seul problème se situait dans son lieu de résidence, coupé de tout, éloigné du monde, difficile à atteindre.

Ils discutèrent un moment d'autres détails techniques. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient au courant de rien et la jeune fille leur avait déjà laissé une lettre leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et surtout de ne pas poser de questions à qui que ce soit et qu'elle les recontacterait bientôt. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait donné aucune explication autre que « Je vais faire un tour avec Hermione dans le jardin » Il expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler de ce qu'il se passait tant qu'il ne savait pas quel était ce sortilège et si ses parents étaient mouillés. Harry lui haussa les épaules en disant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son oncle et sa tante allaient s'inquiéter s'il disparaissait, alors autant ne pas les prévenir.

Une fois rassurés sur l'avenir de leurs familles respectives, ils prirent le premier vol disponible pour :

- Piranha !

- Non, Ron, pour la troisième fois, c'est Tirana, soupira Hermione, exaspérée alors qu'ils montaient dans l'avion avec grande appréhension pour le seul Sang-Pur du groupe.

Une fois installés et l'avion décollé, ils se permirent d'ôter masques et leur capuche pour Ron. Harry, perplexe regarda la capuche d'Hermione et finit par demander :

- Hermione, pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ta cape ? Tu la portes depuis ce matin… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux et ôta sa capuche, dévoilant son visage. Harry eut un hoquet et Ron baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

Si on distinguait toujours le visage en forme de cœur, les cheveux broussailleux, le nez en trompette de la jeune Gryffondor, toute la partie gauche de son visage était masquée par d'épais bandages, lui cachant le front, toute la joue et l'œil. Son autre œil noisette évitait sciemment de croiser le regard de ses amis. Harry finit par lui prendre la main en hésitant, l'encourageant à lui raconter.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé en fait, commença-t-elle. C'était avant qu'on vienne te chercher, juste au moment de sortir des limites du Terrier, j'ai essayé un « _Finite Incantatem_ » sur la poitrine de Ron…

- On a tous les deux pensé que c'était une bonne idée de commencer par là, gémit Ron, alors que Harry posait son autre main sur celle du rouquin, semblant voir sa culpabilité.

- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas prévu, le sort a semblé rebondir vers moi et je me le suis pris dans l'œil.

- Son œil a commencé à chauffer et elle n'y voyait plus rien, alors j'ai mis une compresse de glace et je lui ai fait un bandage pour que ça tienne, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus. J'ai voulu l'emmener à St Mangouste, même si ça devait retarder nos projets, mais elle a insisté sur le fait de venir te voir, Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça aille mieux…

Ron se prit la tête dans sa main et Hermione lui tapota brièvement l'épaule, l'air quand même angoissé en se souvenant de son problème d'équilibre et d'évaluation des distances depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus que d'un œil :

- Ron, c'était mon choix. J'avais le sentiment qu'on ne pourrait rien faire de plus. C'est comme si mon instinct me disait que cette blessure allait déboucher sur quelque chose qui allait me servir. Alors, même si ça me gêne et même si ça m'effraie, je vais faire comme toi Harry, je vais écouter mon instinct. Jusqu'ici il ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

- Hermione… Tu pourrais perdre ton œil, tu sais ?

- Je sais Ron, ça me terrifie rien que d'y penser, mais je reste persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- C'est très courageux ce que tu fais, d-dingue, mais courageux, fit Harry, inquiet.

- Pas courageux, dangereux, grommela Ron.

- C'est une impression, mais depuis tout à l'heure, ça me brûle de plus en plus dans l'œil…

- Une fois qu'on sera en Albanie, on ira voir ce vieux sorcier à Shkodër, il guérira ton œil, enlèvera le sortilège du cœur de Ron et on pourra enfin réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de tout ça, ç-ça vous va ? Conclut Harry.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Hermione alla dans les toilettes de l'avion pour déposer une nouvelle poche de glace sur son œil brûlant et refaire le bandage soigneusement. A son retour, Harry fit glisser Hermione entre eux deux et lui prit la main, la pressant pour lui rappeler sa présence et son soutien. La jeune fille sourit et s'endormit rapidement, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de Ron.

Le rouquin rougit, ce qui fit doucement rire Harry. Les deux garçons discutèrent, le plus petit profitant de ce calme pour commencer à soigner ses lèvres meurtries avec un baume cicatrisant. Ils finirent tout de même par s'endormir en ayant prit soin de remettre leurs masques pharmaceutiques, épuisés de leurs émotions de la matinée.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	2. Shkodra

Bon dimanche à tous et à toutes ! :)

Juste, au niveau des statistiques... 4 adorables personnes qui ont pris deux petites secondes pour me donner leur avis ou pour poser des questions (merci ! ^^), 99 personnes à l'avoir vu et 15 personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte...

C'est moi où c'est un peu déséquilibré ?!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II - <strong>** SHKODRA**

* * *

><p>Ils atterrirent quelques heures après, en milieu d'après-midi à Tirana la capitale de l'Albanie. Ils fourrèrent leurs capes sous le pull d'Hermione et ils passèrent les douanes en rougissant, les deux garçons l'encadrant. S'ils ne comprirent pas le langage des femmes du service sécurité de l'aéroport, leurs expressions voulaient tout dire.<p>

« La pauvre petite. »

« Quelle honte, enceinte à son âge. »

« Ah ces jeunes. »

« Ça me rappelle le bon temps… »

« Grand-père, voyons ! »

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux. »

« Elle finira sous les ponts ou sur le trottoir, il n'y a aucun doute. »

« Et elle ne sait même pas qui est le père. »

« Seigneur, quelle jeunesse. »

Si Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la sottise et le manque d'observation typiquement humain, Ron retint un rire moqueur et Hermione afficha l'expression de celle qui avait trouvé un déguisement parfait pour passer _incognito_. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et se dirigèrent vers les navettes, remerciant Charlie d'avoir appris à Ron à se débrouiller en roumain. Les albanais comprenaient plutôt bien le roumain.

Ils n'eurent pas trop de difficulté à trouver une navette pour la ville de Shkodra. Ils profitèrent de l'attente de trois heures jusqu'au départ de la navette pour aller acheter trois sandwichs et trois bouteilles d'eau qu'ils dévorèrent avec appétit. Ron prit une seconde pour insulter les Dursley quand il vit avec quel entrain Harry se jetait sur la nourriture. Le brun en aurait fait tout autant s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine mais il applaudit avec ravissement à l'insulte choisie.

Ils s'installèrent au milieu du bus, Ron et Hermione côte à côte, Harry devant eux, s'inquiétant un peu de ne voir qu'une dizaine de personnes dans l'engin. Le voyage dura une heure et demie, pendant laquelle personne ne parla, les trois réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pour tous, la priorité était l'œil d'Hermione et le sortilège sur Ron.

Ils finirent par arriver à Shkodra et un autre bus les mena jusqu'à la vieille ville, dans laquelle ils errèrent pendant une bonne heure, regardant avec une angoisse montante le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. En baragouinant les quelques mots de roumain qu'il avait appris avec son frère Charlie, Ron arriva à leur trouver une petite chambre dans un hôtel en bordure du lac de Shkodra.

Le gérant les informa qu'ils avaient la chambre numéro 19, leur donna la clef et enregistra qu'ils avaient payé pour quinze jours. Avec un sourire aimable et purement commercial, il aida la jeune sorcière avec sa valise, laissant les garçons se débrouiller et leur ouvrit la chambre. Pendant que les enfants regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité, l'homme ouvrit la baie vitrée pour aérer, le temps pour lui de faire le lit double et de leur montrer comment déplier le fauteuil « bz » en position allongée. Il leur distribua des oreillers et des couvertures chaudes, leur fit payer une caution et sortit après avoir refermé la fenêtre. Même s'il faisait plus chaud qu'en Angleterre à cette époque, la température ne dépassait guère les quinze degrés.

Les trois sorciers examinèrent la chambre avec attention. C'était une petite suite d'une trentaine de mètres carrés. Dans une petite pièce dans le fond à droite, le lit double était fait, deux petites tables de chevet l'encadraient, toutes deux disposant d'une lampe à huile et d'une boîte d'allumettes. Une petite étagère était fixée au mur, destinée à accueillir les vêtements des visiteurs. Dans la deuxième petite pièce au fond à gauche, c'était la salle de bain. Elle était dans les tons blanc cassé et était composé d'une cuvette de toilettes et d'un lavabo encastré dans un meuble de salle de bain prévu pour trousses de toilette et serviettes. Une petite douche d'un mètre carré était entourée d'une paroi en verre cathédrale.

Dans la petite pièce principale toute dans les tons bois de merisier et bleu turquoise, il y avait une mini cuisine avec cuisinière comprenant four et plaques de gaz, réfrigérateur, évier et petit plan de travail, une poubelle sous l'évier et pas mal de rangements. Au milieu, il y avait une table ronde avec quatre chaises en bois dont l'assise était turquoise. Deux fauteuils « bz » l'un déplié en lit, l'autre toujours en forme de fauteuil encadraient la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon sur lequel étaient posés un fil à linge, un parasol replié, une petite table en plastique blanc rectangulaire et deux bancs de chaque côté.

Ron expliqua que le gérant leur avait donné une des chambres les moins chères. Comme le coût de la vie était relativement faible en ce moment, la chambre n'était pas dans des prix excessifs.

Il avait eut l'idée de s'installer dans une petite chambre d'un hôtel de bonne renommée, pensant que personne ne songerait à venir les chercher ici. Ce pour quoi Harry et Hermione avaient applaudit, félicitant l'ingéniosité de leur ami.

Ils s'y installèrent rapidement et Ron ressortit pour échanger une poignée de livres sterling qu'Harry possédait en lek albanais. Il remercia l'instinct de son ami qui lui avait fait changer quelques uns de ses gallions en livres anglaises l'été passé, suivant son intuition comme il le faisait toujours.

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver une petite banque locale ouverte, même à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il balbutia quelques mots en roumain, espérant que le banquier comprenne. L'homme jeta un regard méprisant à ses vêtements rapiécés et renifla dans l'air avant de grimacer. D'accord, Ron ne devait pas sentir la rose après avoir passé une journée dans divers transports moldus, mais quand même. Il examina les livres sterling avec attention et finit par lui échanger contre la monnaie nationale.

Ron le remercia avec un grand sourire totalement hypocrite, agacé par ce bourgeois et sa montre de luxe et ressortit en direction de l'hôtel, repérant le terrain et les différentes routes qui pourraient les mener où ils en auraient besoin, si jamais c'était nécessaire. Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. « Vigilance Constante ! » comme aurait rugit l'ancien auror qui leur servait de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

><p>En attendant son retour, les deux plus petits posèrent les valises dans un coin, décidant sans aucun doute qu'Harry et Ron auraient le lit double dans la chambre et que le lit pliable serait pour Hermione.<p>

Ils s'installèrent dans les chaises après avoir allumé le chauffage dans la pièce principale et dans la chambre et Harry examina l'œil d'Hermione avec attention. Elle avait une longue plaie qui s'étendait du milieu de son front, dès la racine des cheveux et qui descendait en diagonale jusque sous son oreille gauche, coupant son sourcil et traversant son œil. Elle était large de cinq millimètres et était rouge et boursouflée, quelques gouttes de sang coulant encore le long de son cou.

Mais le pire était son œil. Son iris était recouvert d'un voile translucide et sa pupille avait viré au bleu clair, presque gris. Harry fut bouleversé en comprenant que son amie serait à présent à moitié aveugle. Il y avait tout de même une chose étrange dans l'œil gauche de la jeune fille, c'était la tâche noirâtre qui s'étendait de l'intérieur de l'œil, vers l'extérieur.

- Où est-ce que ça te brûle Hermione ?

- A l'intérieur de l'œil, près de mon nez, répondit-elle, sa pupille aveugle tournant dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir autre chose que du noir.

- Tu as une tâche noire qui grandit à ce niveau là, j'ai l'impression…

- C'est aussi mon impression, renchérit Ron qui revenait de son excursion.

Le jeune homme avait l'air soucieux et encore coupable, aussi Hermione entreprit d'aller voir dans la glace de la petite salle de bain de leur chambre l'état des dégâts, fermant son œil aveugle dans la manœuvre, par reflexe. Elle eut une exclamation douloureuse quand elle se prit la porte dans le bras et finit par y aller en tendant les mains devant elle, sa perception des distances et son équilibre chamboulés par sa vision déformée.

Elle retint un hoquet de justesse en voyant la plaie dont le saignement s'arrêtait juste. Tremblante, elle la retraça du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer dessus. Finalement, elle ouvrit l'œil et un cri lui échappa en voyant l'iris voilé et la pupille morte de son œil.

« _Non._ »

Sa respiration se fit hachée, son cœur s'accéléra et elle recula du miroir, jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne brutalement à la paroi de la cabine de douche.

« Non, pas ça. »

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, ayant l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient d'elle. Des gémissements terrifiés sortirent de sa bouche et elle se mit à griffer son front, juste au dessus de son œil, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, paniquée.

« Non ! »

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain et tentèrent de ramener Hermione à elle, sans succès. La jeune fille semblait avoir sombré dans une crise de panique et elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Les voix de ses amis ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Les deux garçons luttèrent contre les mouvements saccadés de la Gryffondor et parvinrent à la déposer sur le lit double, immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes, récoltant quelques griffures et quelques claques au passage.

« NON ! »

Ron maintint ses jambes et l'un de ses bras tandis qu'Harry lui tenait l'autre et lui caressait doucement le visage en lui parlant tendrement pour la faire revenir à elle. Ce fut au bout de longues minutes d'angoisse pour les garçons que la jeune fille émergea finalement, les larmes coulant de son œil droit, sa poitrine se soulevant dans des hoquets spasmodiques, comprenant qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais comme avant.

« Non… »

Elle se releva brusquement, dégageant les garçons et se roula en boule dans le fauteuil, le visage entre les genoux, les bras enserrant ses jambes, fermée à tout, des sanglots lourds secouant son petit corps.

Harry posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'affaissa sur le lit, les larmes au bord des yeux, terriblement coupable.

- R-Ron, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si elle n'avait pas tenté de m'aider…

- Personne n'a forcé Hermione à lancer ce sortilège, gronda Harry, en lui relevant la tête.

- Oui mais-

Harry l'interrompit brusquement, prenant le visage de son ami en coupe dans ses mains, ses yeux verts plongeant dans le regard bleu et brisé de Ron :

- Tu connais Hermione, même si tu l'avais assommée, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de le lancer quand même. Quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est quasiment impossible de la raisonner ! Si elle doit en vouloir à quelqu'un et si toi aussi tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à celui qui a lancé ce sortilège, Ron ! C'est à Dumbledore que vous devez en vouloir ! Tu n'es pas coupable, Hermione n'est pas coupable !

Le rouquin hocha lentement la tête, comprenant ce que son meilleur ami tentait de lui dire, sa culpabilité raisonnant quand même dans tout son corps et Harry reprit alors, plus calme, sa timidité légendaire reprenant le dessus sur sa colère :

- Pou-Pour le moment, on doit assurer notre sécurité, le temps que notre Hermione nous revienne, d-d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il secoua la tête. Le cerveau de leur petit groupe n'était pas en état de réfléchir pour le moment, ils devaient se débrouiller tous les deux. Harry alla ramasser une des grosses couvertures posées sur la table et la déposa comme il put autour d'Hermione qui s'enfouit dedans, leur tournant le dos dans la manœuvre.

Ron alla se rincer le visage dans le lavabo, les mains tremblantes. Les garçons se mirent rapidement d'accord dans quelques murmures. Pour ce soir, Ron allait descendre à l'épicerie de l'hôtel pour acheter le minimum nécessaire et Harry allait veiller sur Hermione. Ils verraient pour le reste demain.

Ils se séparèrent, le rouquin fermant la porte à clef derrière lui par sécurité. Harry ouvrit sa valise et observa un instant la fiole transparente remplie d'un liquide rose pâle. Il finit par remplir un verre d'eau et y versa trois gouttes de potion avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil de son amie, hésitant de longues minutes avant de l'appeler doucement sans oser la toucher :

- H-Hermione… C'est Harry. Est-ce que tu veux bien boire ça ? C'est… C'est un verre d'eau avec trois gouttes de Philtre de la Paix. C'est madame Pomfresh qui m'avait donné un flacon après la première tâche du Tournoi.

Il attendit quelques minutes que la jeune fille réagisse et eut un sourire soulagé quand une petite main se tendit pour attraper le verre. L'œil rougit de la sorcière apparut et elle essaya de calmer ses hoquets de chagrin qui la secouaient pendant qu'elle portait le verre à son nez, reniflant le contenu avant de le boire par petites gorgées. Ses cheveux touffus étaient rabattus sur le côté gauche de son visage, cachant la plaie et son œil aveugle.

Hésitant, Harry approcha sa main de la joue valide d'Hermione et la caressa délicatement, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore.

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on te laisse seule un moment ?

Sans répondre, elle hocha la tête. Harry comprit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et n'insista pas. Il lui expliqua juste que Ron était parti acheter de quoi tenir pour la nuit et le lendemain matin, soit affaires de toilettes et de quoi manger pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Elle hocha lentement la tête et, sous la demande patiente d'Harry, elle alla s'allonger dans le fauteuil-lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, le visage face au mur, enroulée dans la couverture.

Harry se releva en grimaçant, massa sa cheville douloureuse pendant un instant et boitilla jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée pour tirer le rideau pour la nuit, prenant un instant pour admirer la vue du lac à une centaine de mètre de leur hôtel.

Puis, il ôta ses deux pulls, ses deux paires de chaussettes et ses chaussures et alla dans la salle de bains pour allumer la douche, à température froide. Il mit sa cheville dessous, retenant un glapissement quand l'eau gelée frappa son pied douloureux. Il laissa le froid rafraîchir sa cheville pendant deux petites minutes, ne tenant pas plus. Il attrapa un vieux tee-shirt informe de Dudley et enroula son pied dedans, le frottant à travers le tissu pour se réchauffer. Puis, il termina de déchirer le tee-shirt gris qu'il portait et s'en fit un long bandage qu'il serra autour de sa cheville, espérant la maintenir le temps de régler leurs problèmes en cours.

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure l'affola et il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain pour se placer devant la forme inerte de la sorcière. Son soulagement fut parfaitement visible quand il aperçut Ron revenir avec un sac en plastique dans la main, ses yeux inquiets se posant automatiquement sur le fauteuil vide.

Harry posa son index sur ses lèvres gercées et désigna la jeune fille de son autre main. Le rouquin hocha la tête doucement, posant un regard peiné sur son amie. Il déposa son sac de courses sur la table et présenta son contenu à Harry.

Trois brosses à dent à poils doux, un dentifrice à la menthe, un gel douche neutre, un paquet de céréales nature, une bouteille de lait, du jus de fruits et du papier toilette.

Ron entreprit de ranger les courses, jus de fruits et lait dans le réfrigérateur, le paquet de céréales sur l'égouttoir de l'évier et le reste dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Harry sortit trois bols, trois verres et trois cuillères du placard, installa le tout avec délicatesse sur le plan de travail pour le lendemain matin, grimaçant à chaque bruit qui se faisait entendre. Il termina en laissant un morceau de parchemin à l'intention d'Hermione, lui indiquant qu'il y avait du lait et du jus d'il ne savait trop quoi dans le frigo.

Puis, les deux garçons se rejoignirent dans la chambre et laissèrent la porte entrouverte, à l'écoute de tout bruit qui viendrait du fauteuil. Trop inquiets pour Hermione et trop énervés par leur fuite, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir. Les garçons avaient dormi trois heures dans l'avion, s'étaient bien reposés pendant une heure en attendant la navette et s'étaient rendormis une autre heure dans le bus.

Ils amenèrent leurs valises dans la chambre et n'eurent besoin que d'une seconde pour décider que le plus utile dans l'immédiat, c'était potions et sortilèges. C'était les deux choses les plus utiles pour Hermione et pour Ron. En voyant la grimace d'Harry devant le livre de Potions de quatrième année, Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur et lui lança son livre de Sortilèges.

- N-Non, Ron, chuchota Harry, je… Je pense que les bases sont les plus importantes. Je veux dire, je ne comprends rien en cours de Potions actuellement, alors, je vais recommencer. Je vais potasser tous mes livres de cours depuis la première année et si j'ai des questions, j'écrirais ça sur un parchemin et je demanderais à Hermione de m'aider.

- Tu crois ?

- Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc… Quand on était en première année, sans Hermione, on n'aurait jamais réussi à empêcher Quirrell de prendre la pierre. Le filet du diable, on l'a passé grâce à elle et à sa bonne connaissance en sortilèges. En deuxième année, c'est encore elle qui a trouvé que c'était un basilic qu'il y avait dans la chambre des secrets. Regarde, l'an dernier c'est grâce à sa folie des études qu'on a pu sauver Buck et Sirius ! Et là, c'est encore grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à lancer un « _Accio_ » suffisamment puissant pour attraper mon balai et passer le Magyar à Pointes !

Ron se tut, abasourdi en réalisant qu'en effet, sans Hermione, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux, les remettant dans le droit chemin dès qu'ils partaient trop loin. Et lui avait été tellement méchant vis-à-vis d'Hermione, il ne l'avait pas cru quand Croûtard –Pettigrow- avait disparu, il avait accusé l'horrible chat de son amie de l'avoir mangé. Il soupira en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux :

- Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon ami…

Harry qui avait suivit son chemin de pensée leva les yeux au ciel et, mine de rien, se mit à questionner, l'air très peu concerné :

- C'est vrai, comme ami, on fait difficilement pire. Après tout, comment pourrais-je soutenir mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami ? Comment avouer à celui qui nous a permis de passer l'échiquier géant qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? Comment dire à la personne qui m'a toujours soutenu quand tous croyaient que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard que ce n'est pas un bon ami ? Voyons… A quel niveau est-ce que je dois estimer l'amitié de celui qui m'a confié la vie de sa sœur sans hésiter quand on était dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Je me demande…

- Harry…

Ron avait les joues rouges sous les compliments tandis que le brunet continuait, l'œil vif, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Et tu veux savoir un truc Ron ? Je pense qu'Hermione sait très bien à quel point tu tiens à votre amitié. Tu as affronté ta phobie pour aller la sauver. Tu es allé de ton plein gré –ou presque- dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver une information qui permettrait de la guérir et de la ramener parmi nous.

- Mais c'est normal de faire ç-

- C'est exactement ça Ron, l'interrompit Harry avec un sourire entendant la respiration attentive de la jeune fille dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est _normal_. Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert en relations humaines, après tout, j'ai grandi avec les Dursley, mais je sais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous deux. Tout comme tu as trouvé normal d'affronter les araignées pour sauver Hermione ou de me confier la vie de Ginny quand on était coincé, j'ai trouvé normal de mettre ma vie dans les mains d'Hermione quand elle a résolu l'énigme de Rogue pour traverser les flammes et j'ai trouvé normal de me jeter dans la gueule d'un psychopathe évadé de prison pour te sortir de là. Faire ça c'est normal quand on est ami, non ?

- Harry a raison, c'est la confiance.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, surpris.

Harry lui adressa un sourire doux et se décala vers les oreillers pour lui faire de la place en bout de lit. Hermione s'agenouilla sur le lit et se pencha brusquement vers Ron, qu'elle écrasa dans ses bras avec brusquerie.

- Hmpf ? Questionna Ron, rouge brique.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Ron. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en Harry et je sais que vous avez confiance en moi. Et pour terminer, moi, je trouve normal de tenter un sortilège dangereux pour annuler ce sort qui est posé sur ton cœur. Tout comme je savais parfaitement que tu nous sauverais Harry, quand on était coincé avec les Détraqueurs l'an dernier.

Hermione se recula, les joues rouges et enlaça Harry avec la même ferveur qui lui rendit avec plaisir. Les trois amis se sourirent et la jeune fille du groupe finit par demander à ses amis de lui remettre son bandage, gênée. Ron et Harry comprirent bien vite qu'elle voulait juste éviter de penser au fait que son œil gauche était perdu. Ils s'exécutèrent lentement et finalement, Hermione finit par s'endormir entre eux.

Les deux garçons la recouvrirent d'une couverture et s'isolèrent dans le salon où Harry continua leur précédente discussion :

- Pour revenir à ce que je disais, sans Hermione, on ne serait plus là. Je veux dire, oui, elle apprend plus facilement que nous, oui, elle est intelligente, mais à la base, ce qu'elle sait, on peut le savoir aussi, on peut l'aider nous aussi ! … Non ?

- Donc, tu voudrais reprendre nos livres de premières années et les potasser suffisamment pour que notre tête de classe ait un peu moins de pression sur les épaules quand on a des problèmes ?

Harry hocha la tête doucement, un peu hésitant et Ron soupira avant d'accepter en levant les bras avec reddition.

Harry retourna dans la chambre à pas de loups, attrapa sa valise et la traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon. Il la déposa par terre pendant que Ron fermait la porte de la chambre pour laisser Hermione dormir tranquillement. Les garçons l'ouvrirent doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, déposèrent les quelques vêtements pliés sur une des chaises et farfouillèrent parmi les dizaines de livres qui étaient au fond de la malle.

- Sérieux Harry, tu as tous tes bouquins depuis la première année ?

- M-Mais… Je n'avais pas le choix, si je les avais laissés à Privet Drive, ils auraient fini en combustible pour cheminée !

Ron grimaça, lança le baume à lèvres qu'il avait gardé à Harry en voyant que ses gerçures se rouvraient avec son énervement. Pendant qu'Harry soulageait sa bouche, il attrapa le livre « Potions magiques » de _Arsenius Beaulitron. _Il le déposa sur la table face à Harry qui lui adressa un grand faux sourire avant de grimacer et de repasser du baume sur ses lèvres en gémissant sourdement. Ron réfléchit un instant avant de choisir le « Livre des Sorts et Enchantements » de _Miranda Fauconnette_.

Les deux garçons refermèrent la valise, replièrent le lit en fauteuil et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, Ron étalant ses pieds sur une chaise qu'il avait trainé devant son fauteuil, Harry s'asseyant de biais, réussissant à caler tout son corps, fesses, jambes, pieds, dans le fauteuil, le livre calé sur l'accoudoir. Les deux garçons, après avoir échangé un sourire se plongèrent dans leur lecture, absorbant les informations avec plus d'attention qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eue auparavant.

Ce fut quand l'église de la ville sonna quatre heures au loin que Ron s'étira en baillant. Il regarda son meilleur ami, endormi depuis une bonne heure dans son fauteuil et posa son livre. Délicatement, il déposa le livre de potions et son livre de sortilèges sur la valise fermée et souleva son meilleur ami dans ses bras, comme une princesse, pensant avec amusement que si ça avait été lui qui était endormi et Harry réveillé, il aurait été bien embêté pour le bouger du fauteuil. Il entra dans la chambre et déposa le garçon juste à côté d'Hermione.

Il ôta les lunettes de Harry, lui glissa les jambes sous la couverture, ressortit en refermant la porte et déplia le lit avant de s'affaler dessus. Il prit la troisième couverture, enleva son jean et ses chaussures, son gros pull violet en laine et se glissa bien au chaud. D'un souffle, il éteignit la lampe à huile et plongea en quelques secondes dans un lourd sommeil réparateur.

.

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Dans les couloirs sombres de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un grand homme à la robe rouge sombre avançait d'un pas rapide, l'air très pressé. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers une grande gargouille de pierre en forme d'aigle qui semblait garder un escalier en colimaçon.

- Nids de cafards, prononça-t-il distinctement.

La gargouille pivota lentement, dévoilant l'escalier et lui permettant l'accès à celui-ci. Sans attendre que les marches se mettent en fonctionnement comme un ascenseur, il gravit l'escalier et frappa à la lourde porte de chêne qu'il y avait au bout. La porte s'ouvrit sans aide et l'homme entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il prit un instant pour observer autour de lui. C'était un grand bureau, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'armoires où trônaient d'étranges instruments argentés à la fonction inconnue. Derrière le bureau, divers portraits étaient affichés représentant les anciens directeurs de l'école.

L'actuel directeur était actuellement assis dans son fauteuil, derrière un gros bureau de chêne, divers parchemins portant des cachets plus ou moins officiels maculaient le bureau. L'homme regarda le directeur de Poudlard qui lui sourit d'un air bienveillant.

C'était un grand homme dont la fourchette d'âge était entre 75 et 195 ans, à la longue barbe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à son ventre. Ses longs cheveux blanc ondulés s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules, accentuant la couleur sombre de la robe bleu nuit qu'il portait et du chapeau pointu assorti qui siégeait sur sa tête. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune maintenues par son nez aquilin.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, tendant sa vieille main ridée vers le nouvel arrivant. L'homme à la robe rouge la lui serra tandis qu'il s'interdisait de se questionner sur la raison pour laquelle le vieux sorcier était debout à cinq heures du matin :

- Professeur Dumbledore, je viens vous informer que la réparation des protections est terminée. Les parties endommagées par le Magyar à Pointes pendant la première tâche du Tournoi ont toutes été réparées.

- Je vous remercie Auror Williamson, fit Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant alors qu'il se rasseyait, désignant un fauteuil confortable face à lui.

L'auror sourit en réponse, toujours aussi impressionné par l'homme de légende face à lui.

- Bien, à présent que la sécurité des élèves est de nouveau à son meilleur niveau, je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos avec vos collègues. Demain, votre journée s'annonce longue pour récupérer nos chers élèves chez eux. Je vous ferais parvenir une liste par quartiers pour vous faciliter la tâche.

- Bien professeur, merci pour votre aide. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang n'ont pas bougé ?

- Non, toujours pas. Les jeunes filles de l'école française sont dans leur carrosse de voyage et les jeunes hommes de l'école bulgare sont dans leur bateau sous-marin.

- Très bien. Pouvons-nous toujours compter sur vos professeurs ?

- Tout à fait, les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Bibine seront plus que ravis de participer à la récupération des enfants. A présent, allez vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin.

Williamson le remercia chaleureusement et sortit du bureau pour annoncer la pause à ses collègues aurors. Le directeur se leva finalement et sortit à la suite de l'auror, murmurant un mot de passe en haut des escaliers. Au lieu de descendre, ces derniers se dressèrent encore plus vers le haut, lui permettant l'accès à ses appartements.

Le vieillard entra dans un salon aux tons rouge et or et caressa doucement son phénix qui trônait sur son perchoir en or.

- Mon bon Fumseck, je crains que le sortilège que j'ai jeté au jeune Ronald Weasley n'ait pas été assez puissant. Il s'est réconcilié avec Harry plus rapidement que ce que j'avais pensé et leur relation est redevenue comme avant. J'espère quand même que ces deux jours avec sa famille vont faire en sorte qu'il aille dans la direction dans laquelle nous voulons l'amener.

L'oiseau de feu émit un trille mélodieux et son compagnon de vie lui sourit avant de souffler les bougies et de redescendre, Fumseck sur son épaule jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, de lourds ouvrages compliqués posés devant lui. Il se frotta l'intérieur des yeux avant de murmurer, se plongeant dans ses recherches :

- Il va falloir penser à autre chose.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	3. Organisation

Bonjour,

Je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur le nombres de personnes qui ont lu ces deux premiers chapitres par rapport au nombre de reviews... Merci simplement à ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de donner leur avis (et de prendre deux petites secondes de leur temps pour le faire)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III <strong>** ORGANISATION**

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla au son des neuf coups de cloches de l'église. Il se frotta les yeux avec peine, étonné d'avoir si bien dormi en présence des Dursley. Il entrouvrit un œil embrumé et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il les mit sur son nez et regarda autour de lui.<p>

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

C'était vrai.

Il s'était enfui d'Angleterre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione pour trouver le moyen d'enlever le sortilège posé sur le cœur de Ron. Ils avaient trouvé refuge en Albanie où ils avaient découvert qu'Hermione avait perdu un œil en tentant de briser le sort. Ron et lui avaient résolu de travailler plus dur pour enlever à Hermione la pression de toujours devoir les sortir du pétrin, la libérant d'un grand poids et lui donnant une chance de trouver un moyen de réparer son œil.

Le garçon bailla et retint un cri de surprise en avisant son amie endormie sur lui. Hermione avait la tête dans son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez très désagréablement. Harry repoussa doucement le bras posé en travers de son torse et se leva délicatement.

Il eut une grimace de douleur en posant son pied gauche au sol et massa sa cheville du bout des doigts en sifflant d'inconfort. Il finit par se lever en boitillant et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, endormit dans le fauteuil-lit, étalé comme une crêpe, ronflant de tout son soûl.

Il esquissa un sourire et fila sous la douche. Il déposa son vieux jean, le tee-shirt de Dudley et un caleçon grisâtre sur le sol et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Il enroula une des serviettes de l'hôtel autour de lui, sous ses aisselles et ressortit pour prendre des vêtements propres.

Il piqua un fard, imité par Hermione quand ils s'aperçurent. Lui était nu sous sa serviette et elle ne portait que sa chemise d'uniforme qui lui tombait en haut des cuisses, sur laquelle elle tira pour cacher sa petite culotte toute blanche.

- Oh euh… Salut Hermione, finit-il par dire, les joues cramoisies, se dirigeant vers sa valise pour trouver quelque chose à porter.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les deux amis s'évitèrent sciemment du regard avant qu'Harry ne se renferme dans la salle de bain. Hermione profita de ce laps de temps pour enfiler sa jupe, rougissante et entreprit de réveiller Ron, lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Harry enfila rapidement un autre caleçon, tout aussi gris foncé que le premier, effiloché sous la fesse droite, se souvenant que quand Dudley l'avait acheté, il était noir et enroula un morceau de ficelle autour pour le faire tenir sur ses hanches. Il fit de même avec l'ancien jean de Dudley, prenant son deuxième morceau de ficelle et enfila un tee-shirt à Dudley et un de ses pulls, les deux lui tombant de l'épaule.

Il installa sa serviette sur le porte-manteau derrière la porte et sortit en ramassant ses affaires. Hermione lui tendit un sac plastique pour mettre son linge sale en rougissant. Ron était assis sur son lit, l'œil vaseux et grommelait à qui mieux mieux.

Le rouquin fila rapidement sous la douche, histoire de se réveiller un peu et Harry et Hermione commencèrent à installer l'appartement pour la journée. Harry replia le fauteuil et déposa la grosse couverture et l'oreiller moelleux sur le lit double que la sorcière venait de faire.

Pendant qu'elle mettait la table du petit déjeuner, Harry ouvrit la baie vitrée, regardant avec un sourire le doux soleil hivernal inonder la pièce.

Hermione relaya Ron à la douche et, en l'attendant, les deux garçons se replongèrent dans leurs livres. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione sortit, ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, portant sa chemise d'uniforme et sa jupe auxquels elle avait soigneusement arraché l'emblème significatif de l'école. Harry lui tendit son propre pull d'uniforme qu'elle enfila avec un sourire reconnaissant. Mal à l'aise, elle demanda à Harry de lui refaire son bandage, pendant que Ron allait passer son éternel pull violet par-dessus son tee-shirt orange et son jean délavé.

Harry remit une poche de glace sur l'œil et refit rapidement le bandage, annonçant qu'ils allaient devoir acheter de quoi nettoyer la plaie s'ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'infecte. Ce à quoi Ron répliqua qu'ils allaient également devoir acheter une attelle pour la cheville d'Harry parce que l'hématome violet s'étendait maintenant jusque sur son pied.

Les trois amis se mirent à table et avalèrent sans grande envie leurs céréales caoutchouteuses, l'inquiétude de la veille revenant au galop.

Harry fit la vaisselle, Ron nettoya plus ou moins la salle de bains des traces de leurs passages et Hermione sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, s'asseyant à table en attendant ses amis. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassemblés, ils commencèrent par discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire :

- Premièrement, il faut qu'on fasse en sorte de ne surtout pas être repérés tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé un moyen sûr de se protéger des manigances du directeur, entama Harry.

- Si Hermione le fixa, surprise en entendant la détermination et l'urgence dans sa voix, Ron, lui, hocha la tête en se frottant la poitrine.

- Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille qu'on soit discret, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça pour toi Harry.

- Euh… O-On en a un peu parlé avec Ron hier et on s'est demandé, même si on parvenait à lui enlever le sortilège…

- … Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Dumbledore d'en lancer un autre ? Termina le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit dans un « O » parfait, témoignant sa surprise. Elle claqua la langue contre son palais et supputa :

- Du coup, on ne peut pas rentrer tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé un moyen sûr d'arrêter le professeur Dumbledore s'il décide de recommencer. Et on ne peut pas non plus rentrer sans avoir découvert pourquoi il a ensorcelé Ron.

- E-Et surtout, on ne peut pas rentrer tant qu'on ne sait pas qui s'est embarqué là-dedans. Je p-pense que si quelqu'un découvre que nous nous posons des questions, il ou elle aura tôt fait de nous faire taire, termina Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus gros derrière. On ne voit que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ajouta la brunette.

Ron haussa un sourcil à l'expression typiquement moldue mais Hermione enchaîna :

- Nous devons commencer par faire du tri. Si jamais nous devons partir précipitamment, il faut être sûr de ce que nous devons emporter et de ce que nous ne regretterons pas de laisser derrière.

- On commence avec un avantage technique, les Dursley ont tout oublié de notre visite.

- C'est à cause de cette boule grise ? S'enquit Harry.

- Ron a « emprunté » ça aux jumeaux. C'était à un stade expérimental mais d'après ce qu'on a compris en espionnant, c'est une sorte d'effaceur de mémoire. Ça enlève tout souvenir des dix dernières minutes. Donc ils ne feront peut-être pas le lien entre nos trois disparitions immédiatement. De plus, même s'ils fouillent, j'ai fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes. J'ai vidé une bouteille de colorant pour cheveux dans le lavabo et j'ai jeté la bouteille vide sous ton lit, pour faire comme si tu étais parti précipitamment.

- Oh chouette. J'ai quelle couleur maintenant officiellement ?

- Hm… Blond platine estampillé Malefoy ?

Harry fusilla Hermione du regard tandis que le rouquin riait. Le brun renifla :

- Même si je suis contre cette couleur, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous faut un déguisement pour passer inaperçu.

- Oui, changer une couleur de cheveux suffira peut-être à tromper une ou deux personnes, mais des gens qui nous connaissent n'auront aucun mal à nous reconnaître, renchérit la sorcière.

- On est dingues…

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête à la suite de Ron. Ils étaient juste complètement fous de vouloir échapper au directeur de Poudlard et à ses alliés. Ils prirent de longues minutes pour réfléchir à l'implication de leur fuite.

Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir retourner à l'école pour le moment, voire plus du tout. Ils ne savaient pas quel sort était réservé aux élèves qui séchaient les cours.

Ni à ceux qui séchaient les vacances d'ailleurs.

Quant à la magie, ils n'allaient même plus pouvoir l'utiliser. Si la difficulté n'était pas insurmontable pour Hermione ou Harry, pour Ron, habitué à vivre dedans depuis sa naissance, le changement risquait d'être rude.

Ils décidèrent de rester une petite semaine dans le coin, le temps de se renseigner sur le vieux mage en question et sur comment le trouver, se laissant également ce laps de temps pour chercher un déguisement convaincant.

Ils terminèrent par faire trois listes de courses différentes. L'achat des médicaments fut confié à Harry. Avec son hématome et sa cheville boitillante, il serait moins suspect que les deux autres. Hermione, elle, se chargerait de tout ce qui était entretien et hygiène et Ron achèterait tout ce qui était alimentaire. Ils se rejoindraient pour les objets du quotidien.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, Ron gardant les clefs de leur chambre. Harry prit bien soin de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice, Hermione rassembla ses cheveux en catogan et Ron ébouriffa les siens au possible.

Ils se séparèrent en arrivant devant le seul grand centre commercial de la ville que de gentils passants avaient indiqué au rouquin.

Ron prit la direction du supermarché, commençant par prendre un chariot avec un jeton donné à l'accueil. Il se planta au milieu du magasin et prit une minute pour mémoriser le nom des rayons et ce qu'on y trouvait, aidé par les images sous les panneaux. Il sortit sa liste de course et essaya de calculer le meilleur chemin pour être le plus efficace possible et donc, pour se faire remarquer le moins possible. Il savait que moins il semblerait suspect, moins les gens feraient attention à lui. Et il devait vraiment être discret dans sa manière de se comporter parce qu'avec l'orange vif de ses cheveux, il avait deux fois moins de chances de passer inaperçu.

Il s'engagea donc dans les rayons avec efficacité et en ressortit chargé comme une mule au bout d'une demi-heure. Il repassa rapidement à l'hôtel pour ranger le frais dans le réfrigérateur.

Il fourra le tout dans l'engin tout blanc avant de ressortir en courant, rejoignant Hermione qui l'attendait à l'entrée du centre commercial, rangeant son chariot au passage et donnant son jeton à la dame de la réception qui lui fit un hochement de tête ennuyé, l'œil bovin.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Hermione, tout s'était bien terminé. Elle avait suivit Ron dans le supermarché et avait tranquillement flâné du côté hygiène, soins, entretien. Tout d'abord, elle avait pesté durant de longues minutes contre son œil et son approche des distances complètement déformée qui lui faisait renverser tout ce qu'elle essayait d'attraper. Et elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur une riche femme française à l'accent bien américain qui l'avait prise en pitié :<p>

- Oh dieu ! Pauvre petite chose, s'était-elle exclamée en ramassant la pile de shampooing qu'elle avait heurté en avançant trop sa main pour les saisir.

- Merci madame, avait répondu Hermione, les joues rougissantes.

- Oh je t'en prie mon petit, je vais t'aider avec tout ça.

La brave dame agita la main en l'air pour noyer les futures protestations de la sorcière et lui fit la conversation pendant qu'elle remplissait les sacs plastiques de sa nouvelle amie. Hermione déplora de lui mentir mais finit par raconter qu'elle, son frère et son petit ami partaient en voyage et qu'elle voulait absolument que tout soit parfait.

- Oh my… Et vous savez par où vous passerez, darling ?

- Pas encore madame, nous nous déciderons plus tard dans la semaine.

- Ah… Les voyages en amoureux, ça a quelque chose de magique, n'est-il pas ?

Hermione s'immobilisa un instant. Avait-elle rêvé où la voix de la française s'était faîte plus incisive sur le mot « magique » ? La femme lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et la brunette sourit alors. Quelle que soit l'identité de cette femme un peu folle, elle garderait son secret. Elles terminèrent les courses de la Gryffondor en papotant amicalement.

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut une bouffée d'air frais. La française lui expliqua, avec un air de conspirateur, que si elle était une sorcière, son mari était bien moldu et que, quand leurs deux filles partaient à l'école de sorcellerie, ils en profitaient pour partir dans leur deuxième maison, au sud de la Louisiane. C'est pour cette raison que l'anglais lui venait naturellement quand elle parlait.

Hermione finit par payer, remerciant mille fois la gentille française. Cette dernière lui tendit un papier en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil. Si elle et son petit ami passaient par l'Amérique, ils seraient les bienvenus.

La jeune fille agita la main avec un sourire, regardant la française s'éloigner et jeta un coup d'œil au petit bout de papier avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. «_ Ann Delacour, 212-555-4286, Louisiane –Amérique_- » Delacour… Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom ?

Elle secoua la tête, glissa le morceau de papier dans sa poche et rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

* * *

><p>Ils se sourirent, se regardant l'un l'autre pour voir si tout allait bien, sans dire un mot. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, s'inquiétant qu'Harry n'arrive pas. Ils finirent par aller voir où il en était, ne le voyant pas à la parapharmacie où il était censé aller.<p>

Pour Harry, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Il tenta bien la parapharmacie du centre commercial mais on refusa de lui vendre quoi que ce soit s'il n'avait pas de carte pour prouver qu'il avait le droit d'être soigné. Le garçon regarda le vendeur avec des yeux larmoyants, montrant son hématome du doigt, baragouinant les quelques mots de bulgare que Viktor Krum lui avait appris pendant qu'ils attendaient pour la première tâche. On s'occupait comme on pouvait quand on était stressé. Sans succès. Il ressortit donc en se félicitant d'avoir pensé au dernier moment à ne pas user de sa langue natale.

Il finit par dénicher une petite pharmacie dans une rue adjacente, expliquant avec force gestes au vieux pharmacien tout ridé que la concurrence lui avait refusé les soins les plus basiques. Le vieillard tremblota d'indignation en vissant son sonotone dans son oreille et lui tapota la tête avec bienveillance lui assurant qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce qu'il voulait chez lui et qu'il lui faisait une ristourne si Harry faisait de la mauvaise pub à la bande de vautours qui officiaient dans le centre commercial.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit à tout le baragouin du professionnel.

Il acheta donc de quoi soigner tout un régiment, papotant par gestes avec le vieil homme avec qui il sympathisa tout de suite. Le pharmacien en profita pour lui faire visiter toute sa boutique, essayant de lui vendre avec toute la volonté du monde un paquet de biscuits pour chevaux. Visiblement, même adorable, ce vieillard n'avait plus toute sa tête.

L'homme prit le temps de lui résumer toute sa famille, passant par son adorable femme qui était au ciel depuis bientôt dix ans ses deux fils qui faisaient sa fierté, l'un ayant l'intention de reprendre l'entreprise pharmaceutique familiale, l'autre étant guide touristique de la région, spécialisé sur le lac de Shkodra son unique petite fille de huit ans, si mignonne avec ses boucles brunes et son sourire d'ange et son vieux chien Balto qui éduquait patiemment ses jeunes chiots à l'art de la chasse comme il en était de coutume entre chien et chiot. Et la tragique histoire de sa fille cadette, belle comme le jour qui avait été assassinée par son mari le jour des onze ans de leur fils. Et de ce petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais revu alors qu'il l'adorait tellement.

Harry eut une grosse bouffée d'affection à l'encontre du vieillard si gentil.

Il finit par ressortir, la tête pleine de belles images en voyant que la gentillesse existait encore dans ce monde. Il soupira de soulagement, la cheville en attelle, juché sur une paire de béquilles orthopédiques qu'il avait glissé sous ses aisselles, ses deux sacs entortillés dans les béquilles.

Il appela ses amis qui se trouvaient au coin de la rue et qui se retenaient de hurler son nom pour le trouver et leur adressa un signe de sa canne droite, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils coururent vers lui avec soulagement, Harry leur expliquant à mi-voix ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron adressa un sourire au vieux tremblant à la porte de son magasin et lui dit « Va multumim » qu'il pensait être une bonne interprétation roumaine de « Merci »

Puis il tapota l'épaule d'Harry avec soulagement, les garçons se figeant quand le pharmacien agita la main en s'exclamant en roumain, essuyant une petite larme d'affection :

- Revedere, domnisoara !

Harry lui sourit gentiment et agita la main, s'éloignant avec ses amis, leur parlant avec animation de sa rencontre avec cet homme si gentil et si rafraîchissant. Hermione l'écoutait avec un grand sourire, impatiente de lui raconter sa propre rencontre et Ron était tout rouge, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, interpellant les deux autres :

- Quoi ? Grogna la Gryffondor, l'œil suspicieux.

- Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à reprendre mon sérieux. Ce vieux était peut-être super sympa pour toi Harry, mais pour ma part je le trouve surtout sénile.

- Hé ! Un peu de respect, tu veux ? C'est bien un des premiers adultes qui a été gentil avec moi sans savoir que je m'appelais Harry Potter ! S'indigna le brunet.

- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua l'autre avec un sourire moqueur, défends-le si tu veux, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qu'il a appelé « Mademoiselle » !

Harry se figea avec de grands yeux, rougissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que Ron éclatait de rire et qu'Hermione plaquait une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser d'amusement.

_- Mademoiselle_ ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Hin hin, nia le rouquin, moqueur, j'oserais pas !

Ils rirent encore quelques minutes, durant tout le chemin qui mena jusqu'au magasin de sport. Là, ils achetèrent trois sacs à dos de randonnée, trois lampes torches, une collection de piles, un tas de barres énergétiques de tous genres, trois boussoles, deux cartes du pays et diverses autres choses dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Ils firent encore une ou deux boutiques, très rapidement, sachant très bien ce qu'ils devaient acheter.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel sous les coups de quatorze heures, chargés comme jamais, s'arrêtant tous les trois pas pour ramasser ce que l'un d'entre eux faisait tomber. Ils saluèrent le gérant qui les accueillit avec un sourire bien plus compatissant que la veille, semblant s'être imaginé qu'ils devaient fuir leur famille maltraitante. Impression renforcée par le visage bandé d'Hermione, l'air éreinté de Ron et l'hématome violet sur la joue du petit brun ainsi que les béquilles d'Harry.

Il se déplaça en personne pour les aider à porter leurs affaires à la chambre 19. Il les salua gentiment, leur demandant s'ils comptaient dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. En voyant leur air gêné et la maigreur du petit brun, il précisa qu'il les invitait. Les trois adolescents ne purent refuser plus et acceptèrent de mauvaise grâce une invitation pour le lendemain soir, tout de même touchés par la gentillesse de l'homme.

Harry s'affala sur une chaise, la jambe douloureuse. Il retint une grimace et se concentra sur son souffle, se forçant à oublier la douleur. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient qu'Harry n'était pas du genre à leur avouer qu'il allait mal. Ils allaient devoir se poser à l'abri et forcer leur ami à rester immobile pour que sa foulure guérisse correctement.

- Vous devriez aller du côté magique.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry les regarda avec un sourire affectueux, semblant deviner leurs tourments :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand je ne pourrais plus suivre, je vous préviendrais. En attendant, on doit se concentrer sur notre départ.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron en secouant la tête, concentrons-nous. Si on va du côté magique, tu ne pourras pas nous accompagner Harry. Tu es trop connu en Angleterre et on ne sait pas jusqu'à quels pays s'étend ta célébrité.

- Je resterai ici pour préparer nos sacs de voyage. Il nous suffira de laisser nos valises avec ce dont on n'a pas besoin dans des casiers à la gare la plus proche. On doit s'encombrer le moins possible.

- J'ai bien le sac à fausse profondeur que madame Weasley m'a fabriqué à Noël dernier, proposa Hermione.

Ça avait l'apparence d'une petite bourse de cuir violet qui permettait de ranger beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le semblait. Beaucoup moins cher que le sac sans fond et fabricable artisanalement, il avait une grande contenance mais limitée.

- A la limite, on pourrait y loger une tente comme celle qu'on avait quand on a assisté à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais pas plus, supputa le rouquin en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite bourse.

Harry alla voir dans sa valise et en sortit un petit coffre de bois remplit de gallions qu'il ramena sur la table de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit, émerveillant Ron et expliqua d'une petite voix :

- C'est mon argent de poche. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il y a dans mon coffre fort à Gringotts et c'est tout ce que m'ont laissé mes parents pour que je puisse vivre correctement. Cet argent là, c'est ce que Gripsec, le gobelin chargé des affaires de ma famille m'a conseillé d'utiliser pour toute la durée de ma scolarité. Il y avait environ deux cent cinquante gallions quand j'ai commencé ma scolarité. J'ai dépensé cet argent principalement dans les livres et les fournitures et il doit me rester un peu moins de deux cents gallions. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Harry…

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est l'argent de mes parents et qu'il faudrait que je le garde précieusement mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous offrir ça. Je ne sais pas si on pourra retourner à l'école alors autant que ça nous serve. On ne pourra pas aller à Gringotts ou dans n'importe quelle banque sorcière tant que nous serons en fuite ou recherchés. On va devoir se débrouiller avec cet argent, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, songeant qu'Harry était de toute façon trop têtu et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il serait toujours temps de le rembourser plus tard. Ron lui était un peu plus embêté. Il n'était pas riche et n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il rembourser Harry ? Une légère pression sur son avant-bras lui fit tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui lui sourit doucement, l'intense vert de ses yeux le submergeant.

Et Ron céda.

Il faisait confiance à Harry et il pourrait toujours lui rendre ce qu'il lui devrait petit à petit, plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête. Il allait faire du tri. Ils firent rapidement une énième liste de courses pour les objets magiques, Ron répétant quinze fois qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen rapide pour gagner de l'argent parce que ça le gênait énormément de dépenser l'argent de son ami.

L'ami en question leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de préparer un repas rapide, laissant ses amis faire leur liste.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione mit la table tandis que Ron envoyait valser sur le grand lit tout leurs achats. Le plus petit des trois déposa une poêle et une casserole sur la table, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise en posant ses béquilles à côté de lui. Ron huma l'air et fixa son ami, bouche bée. Hermione, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux plats avant de prendre la même expression que Ron.

- Quoi ?

Harry rougit doucement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fixaient comme ça ?

- Rien Harry, tout va bien, rassura Hermione, nous sommes juste surpris de voir que le repas semble délicieux alors que tes compétences en potions sont…

- … Catastrophiques ! Bon sang vieux frère, si je ne savais pas me tenir, j'en baverais sur la table tant ça sent bon !

- Tu baves _déjà_ sur la table Ron.

Harry rit alors qu'une dispute éclatait entre Hermione et Ron. Ça y était, il avait retrouvé sa « maison ». Avec Ron et Hermione.

D'une légère tape sur leurs mains, il les enjoignit à se servir avant que ça ne refroidisse, coupant leur dispute en plein vol. Ils mangèrent les cuisses de poulet juteuses et les salsifis caramélisés avec plaisir. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de faire un commentaire sur un légume qu'ils n'aimaient pas. De un, parce que c'était tout à fait mangeable et qu'ils en redemandaient et de deux parce que visiblement, Harry était le seul qui se débrouillait aux fourneaux alors pas question de le contrarier sur ses choix alimentaires.

En dessert, Harry leur présenta une assiette ou des quartiers de pomme rouge étaient disposés, un peu de la peau restante dessinant des oreilles de lapin. Hermione s'extasia sur la « mignionnité » « Ça existe ça ? » « La ferme Ron ! » de la chose, Ron se moqua un peu mais en reprit quand même et Harry expliqua que c'était une habitude prise de la tante Pétunia qui coupait les pommes comme ça pour que Dudley ait envie de les manger quand il était tout petit.

Hermione fit la vaisselle lentement, faisant attention en déplaçant les couverts, Ron débarrassa et lava la table et Harry les regarda faire, assis dans le fauteuil, massant sa cheville avec une pommade achetée à la pharmacie.

- Au fait Hermione, tu peux nous le dire maintenant…

- Vous dire quoi, Harry ?

- Avec qui tu comptais aller au bal de ce soir, fit malicieusement le garçon.

- Ah oui, ça m'intéresse ça ! Renchérit Ron, évitant adroitement un coup de torchon de son amie.

Hermione rougit doucement et leur avoua qu'elle devait y aller avec Viktor Krum. Harry haussa les sourcils si hauts que ses lunettes lui tombèrent sur le bout du nez :

- Mais quand a-t-il eu le temps de te le demander ? Je veux dire, tu passais tout ton temps à la bibliothèque et lui sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Krum ? Répéta Ron, abasourdit.

- Oh ça. Disons qu'il passait pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. Au début, c'était pour éviter les groupies et puis ensuite…

- Ensuite, coupa Harry, il s'est rendu compte que tu étais toujours là et que tu ne faisais pas grand cas de sa présence, tu l'as intrigué et il t'a abordé. Je me trompe ?

- Krum…

- Euh non… Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh facile, j'ai suffisamment écouté les feuilletons à l'eau de rose que ma tante mettait à fond dans le salon pendant que je jardinais juste sous la fenêtre.

- Krum !

- Erk… Comment ça se termine généralement dans ces histoires ?

- Par un baiser fougueux avec des bruitages immondes, un soleil couchant, des palmiers, une plage et la mer ou plus classiquement, par un mariage…

- QUOI ? Tu vas te marier avec Krum ?!

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron, ébahis. Comment en était-il arrivé à_ ça_ ? Ils échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand le rouquin se mit à proférer toutes sortes de menaces diverses et variées à l'encontre de l'attrapeur bulgare et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, laissant la corvée au petit brun.

Harry, lui, se rassit dans le fauteuil et tapota le genou de son ami en hochant la tête d'un air absent, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les noms d'oiseaux qui sortaient de sa bouche :

- Pigeon ! Moineau ! Linotte ! Bécasse ! Chauve-souris ! Dinde !

- Chauve-souris ? Releva Harry, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

- Ah, c'est vrai, c'est pas un oiseau. Oublie celui-là. Où j'en étais moi… ?

- Ça ressemblait vaguement à « dinde », dit-il obligeamment.

- Merci. Dinde ! Alouette ! Pie ! Butor ! Paon ! Corbeau !

- Il a fini ? S'enquit la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

- Bientôt je pense.

- Autruche ! Vautour ! Grue ! Euh… Euh…

- Ah ?

- POULET !

- Fausse alerte, reste dans les toilettes.

- Coq ! Poule ! Dindon ! Canard ! …

- Je crois que cette fois c'est bon, Hermione, tu peux revenir.

- Ça va mieux Ron ? Demanda la jeune fille un peu inquiète en voyant l'air contrarié du rouquin.

- …

- Ron ?

- …

- Ronald ? Youhou !

- … Coccinelle !

- Le mot de la fin, évidemment.

Harry hocha la tête avec un air de connaisseur et Hermione soupira devant cette bêtise typiquement masculine.

Ron inspira profondément, avertit Harry de lui faire penser à massacrer Krum quand ils le verraient et frappa dans ses mains pour qu'ils reviennent au plus important pour le moment.

Ils se remirent au travail, terminant la liste pour le côté sorcier. Ils se séparèrent à quinze heures, se donnant dix-neuf heures comme heure de retour maximale, Harry gardant les clefs et la chambre, Ron et Hermione se rendant sur l'avenue sorcière albanaise.

.

**Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre :**

- Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore !

L'auror Williamson débarqua dans le bureau directorial sans frapper, le souffle court, le regard affolé. Le vieux sorcier haussa les sourcils de surprise. Allons bon. On ne frappait plus avant d'entrer maintenant.

- Allons, allons, auror Williamson, prenez un siège, calmez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Pas de bonbons ! S'exclama l'homme très agité en faisant les cent pas, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Ce n'était pas le moment que le vieux parte dans ses délires sucrés, ils avaient besoin de lui urgemment.

- Bien d'accord, pas de bonbons, acquiesça Dumbledore, pas perturbé pour deux noises.

Ça en ferait plus pour lui, voilà tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous affole à ce point ?

- La famille Weasley a disparu !

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

- Ah.

- Ah ? AH ?! C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?! Arthur Weasley fait parti du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu ! Le lumbago de Perkins s'est réveillé quand il a appris ça ! Il connaît les gosses Weasley comme s'il les avait faits !

- Perkins ?

- Le partenaire de Weasley. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Les enfants et leurs parents ont disparu !

- Hm… Le Terrier est intégralement vide ? Demanda le directeur, commençant quand même à s'inquiéter.

- On a retrouvé une goule dans le plafond d'une des chambres et un hibou a moitié mort sur la table de la cuisine. Ils ont du être surpris, la table du déjeuner est mise mais le repas est froid.

Dumbledore se décala de l'armoire où trônait le Choixpeau magique et arpenta son bureau d'un air pensif. Alors les Weasley avaient disparu. Par extension, la petite Granger qui séjournait chez eux était également absente. Quelque chose lui échappait. Personne n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à cette famille, pourtant.

- Vous avez interrogé le voisinage ?

- Affirmatif. Les Lovegood ont un problème avec leurs pêches explosives depuis quelques jours. D'après le rapport, il semblerait que le vieux Lovegood ait ajouté un peu trop de poudre de corne d'Eruptif dans son terreau, du coup les pêches sont incontrôlables et leur jardin ressemble à une reconstitution de la première guerre mondiale moldue. Pour les Diggory, ils n'ont rien vu non plus, d'après monsieur Diggory. Je n'ai pas vu sa femme. Et j'avais déjà emmené le jeune Cédric à Poudlard lors de mon précédent voyage.

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était préoccupant. Très préoccupant. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour poser une nouvelle question, la porte de son bureau claqua –Albus se demanda s'il serait raisonnable de se mettre à bouder- et la cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes. Un grand homme sec aux robes noires tourbillonnantes débarqua du couloir, suivit d'une grande femme au visage sévère, son chapeau pointu de travers. Du côté de la cheminée, toute une famille de rouquins se succéda, allant du plus vieux à la plus jeune.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, créant une cacophonie de tous les diables. Fumseck secoua ses plumes d'un air agacé et s'envola par la fenêtre dans un sifflement irrité. Les portraits des anciens directeurs se joignirent au brouhaha, appréciant peu le bruit dans le bureau habituellement calme.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Une veine palpita sur son front et dans une détonation sonore, une gerbe d'étincelles dorées jaillit de sa baguette, ramenant le silence immédiatement.

- Bien. Maintenant que le calme est revenu, asseyez-vous. Tous.

Le dernier mot s'adressant surtout à l'homme en noir qui fusillait le groupe de rouquins bruyant. Dumbledore examina la scène. L'auror Williamson ne semblait pas en revenir, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Du bout des lèvres, il semblait maudire la famille Weasley qui lui avait fait perdre son temps.

Son professeur de métamorphose et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, avait les lèvres encore plus pincées que d'habitude, le chapeau de travers et des mèches brunes s'échappaient de son chignon strict. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du professeur de potions.

Severus Rogue était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. C'était un grand homme sec, au corps guindé dans de lourdes robes noires. Ses yeux perçants éclairaient son visage et atténuaient un peu la protubérance osseuse de son nez busqué.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait tout un tas de Weasley. Arthur Weasley d'abord : c'était un homme au crâne dégarni. Les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient étaient cependant du même roux flamboyant que ceux de ses enfants. Il portait une robe de sorcier vert sombre un peu élimée. Molly Weasley, son épouse, était une femme petite et potelée. Ses cheveux roux bouclaient en désordre sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu marine étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'elle serrait un mouchoir en tissu contre sa poitrine généreuse. Elle portait une robe de sorcière orange foncé surmontée par un tablier à fleurs pourvu d'une poche d'où dépassait sa baguette magique.

Bill Weasley, leur ainé était un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux qu'il nouait en catogan. Grand et mince, il portait une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Il portait un jean délavé et un pull vert émeraude à col roulé sur lequel reposait un long collier avec l'Ankh égyptien qui se balançait sur sa poitrine musclée. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa mère et lui caressait le dos, le visage sombre.

Charlie Weasley, le deuxième frère, exceptionnellement présent, parlait en roumain à travers un étrange miroir de poche, son visage inquiet semblant bronzé tant il était parsemé de taches de rousseur. C'était un jeune homme trapu et très musclé. Il portait un simple pull noir, une large brûlure en train de disparaître montant dans son cou jusque sous sa mâchoire. Son jean clair était rentré dans la même paire de bottes en cuir de dragon que son frère ainé et son pied martelait le sol dans un tic nerveux alors qu'il forçait son jeune frère à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Perçy Weasley, le troisième était une copie miniature de son père. De taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux roux cachés sous un chapeau officiel du ministère. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et simple, des plus réglementaires et passait son temps à remonter les lunettes carrées qui lui tombaient sur le bout du nez.

Les jumeaux, Fred et George, étaient assis dans un coin et complotaient avec un air des plus sérieux, tranchant avec leur air habituellement malicieux. Ils ressemblaient pas mal à Charlie, étant tous deux plutôt petits et trapus. Ils avaient des cheveux roux qui leurs descendaient sous les oreilles, des yeux miels scintillants et des tâches de rousseur sur le bout du nez. Tous deux portaient des jeans bleu marine et des pull-overs en laine. Sur celui de George, il y avait un grand « F » doré sur fond rouge et sur celui de Fred, un grand « G » rouge sur fond doré.

La petite dernière, Ginny était petite et menue. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient jusque sous ses omoplates et ses yeux marron brillaient de larmes alors qu'elle était blottie sur les genoux de son frère Charlie. Elle portait une paire de collants blancs, une robe rouge d'hiver qui lui descendait aux genoux et des bottines brunes. Elle reniflait misérablement, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

Dumbledore se sentit soudainement très vieux et très las. Les problèmes ne faisaient qu'affluer visiblement.

- Arthur, Molly, je suis ravi de vous voir, commença-t-il. L'auror Williamson était affolé à l'idée que vous ayez disparu. Que s'est-il donc pa-

- Ron a disparu ! Coupa Molly en fondant en larmes.

Charlie serra les mâchoires et ajouta, un léger accent roumain ressortant dans sa colère :

- Et ce n'est pas le seul. Hermione aussi a disparu. Hier matin, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient faire un tour dans le jardin après le petit-déjeuner. Hermione m'a expliqué qu'ils allaient aider Harry à réfléchir sur la signification des cris de l'œuf d'or qu'il a reçu à la fin de la première tache.

- Vous étiez seul à ce moment là ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Oui, j'étais le seul levé. Percy, tu t'es levé au moment où ils partaient, non ? Et maman, tu étais dans la douche, je crois.

Les deux Weasley concernés acquiescèrent.

- Et vous ne les avez pas revus ? Interrogea Williamson, reprenant son rôle d'auror.

- Même s'il avait été affecté à la récupération des élèves dans le secteur de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, si des enfants avaient disparu, il était de son devoir d'enquêter. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume et prit des notes sur les évènements de la matinée.

- Et vous dîtes que personne n'a répondu quand vous les avez appelés pour le déjeuner.

- Oui, répondit Bill le regard froid, c'est pourquoi Charlie et moi sommes sortis pour aller les chercher. Comme ils ne répondaient pas, nous nous sommes affolés et on a passé toute la journée et toute la nuit à ratisser les environs. Mais rien. Rien.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et leva les yeux en s'humectant les lèvres, retenant ses larmes. Il prit une grande inspiration qu'il retint un instant avant d'expirer doucement et profondément. De nouveau calme, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses jeunes frères, silencieux et inquiets. Il craquerait plus tard, il était le plus âgé, c'était à lui de rassurer les autres. Il échangea un profond regard avec son frère Charlie qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, caressant le dos de Ginny.

Bill pressa l'épaule de Perçy avant d'aller s'agenouiller près des jumeaux silencieux qu'il serra contre lui sans mot dire.

- Puisqu'on est dans les disparitions, commença Rogue, on a un autre prob-

- Ah vous, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je n'ai pas la force de supporter vos calomnies sur mes enfants une fois de plus, s'écria Molly, à moitié hystérique.

Le visage du professeur se ferma brusquement et sa mâchoire se contracta avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix acide :

- Je tenais _juste_ à signaler que le morveux national s'est fait la malle lui aussi.

Un hoquet retentit dans le coin des enfants Weasley, Williamson en resta bouche bée et Dumbledore se prit la tête entre les mains, fatigué. Harry avait fugué. Certaines choses n'allaient vraiment pas comme il le voulait en ce moment. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le professeur McGonagall s'exclama, sa voix étrangement perçante :

- Pour la quinzième fois Severus, il n'a pas fugué, il a été enlevé !

- Bon sang Minerva, ouvrez les yeux, rétorqua l'homme en robes noires, le gosse est parti de lui-même !

- Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça, hein ?!

- Pour trouver le moyen d'attirer encore l'attention, bien sûr !

- Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Affirma Ginny, mettant son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

- Venant de la part d'une écervelée qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de lui coller aux basques, je ne trouve pas _ça_ crédible, siffla Severus, la mitraillant du regard.

- N'insultez pas ma sœur professeur, gronda Charlie.

- De toute façon, à quoi ça aurait servi qu'il s'enfuie ? Il savait très bien qu'on viendrait le chercher au bout de deux jours !

- Mais réfléchissez deux minutes vieille chouette, c'est juste un affreux gamin, juste comme son père !

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Severus, vous avez de la merde dans les yeux dès qu'il s'agit de Potter ! Cet enfant n'est peut-être pas un saint, mais il n'est pas idiot !

- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors il a fuit.

- Fuir ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- C'est évident, renfila-t-il dédaigneusement, parce qu'il aura eu peur de laisser sa peau dans ce tournoi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait quand il a voulu participer !

- Potter n'a pas mit son nom dans la Coupe, saleté de chauve-souris !

- Ce n'est pas la question, c'est un lâche, comme l'enfoiré qui lui sert de père !

- Bon sang Severus, sortez-vous les doigts du cu-

_- Merci_ de vous abstenir de lancer plus d'insanités dans _mon_ bureau, gronda Dumbledore, dangereusement calme.

Les deux professeurs se turent, penauds. George avait les yeux dangereusement brillants et Fred avait les épaules qui tressautaient pendant qu'il pinçait les lèvres, le fantôme d'un sourire jouant sur leurs lèvres.

Le directeur se leva, sa robe rouge à ronds psychédéliques blanc tournoyant autour de lui, le pétillement de ses yeux éteint. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, invitant les autres à sortir aussi :

- Bien. Commençons par nous rendre à Privet Drive pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé chez ce cher Harry.

L'homme se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau, le reste de la troupe sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent le château qui se remplissait lentement sur les coups de seize heures, les jeunes filles montant se préparer pour le bal prévu le soir. Et Dumbledore songea avec lassitude qu'ils avaient intérêt à retrouver Harry avant ça parce qu'il devait ouvrir le bal et que son absence serait –forcément- remarquée.

Une fois à l'extérieur du château et sortis des barrières magiques anti-transplanage, ils transplanèrent, Bill et Perçy se chargeant des jumeaux, Charlie tenant fermement Ginny. Ils apparurent dans une minuscule allée d'un petit quartier de banlieue aux maisons larges et carrées, sur Wisteria Walk. Traversant la rue enneigée pleines de moldus, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se déguiser en moldus pour passer inaperçus.

En effet, les gens chuchotaient sur leur passage, les enfants riaient en regardant leurs robes et quelques fillettes pleuraient auprès de leurs parents, demandant à voix haute pourquoi le gentil monsieur en rouge qui leur offrait des bonbons restait avec l'horrible monsieur en noir qui leur faisait peur avec ses yeux.

Dumbledore rayonna et Rogue eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison carrée du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Dumbledore appuya sur la sonnette un long moment, laissant la sonnerie stridente raisonner à travers les murs de la maison. Un pas lourd se fit entendre au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de « Driiiiiiiiing » et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un gros homme rougeaud à l'épaisse moustache blonde frémissante d'indignation.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'insulter ses visiteurs qu'il perdit la voix. Son visage rouge vira en violet en apercevant les gens étranges habillées de robes et de chapeaux pointus plantés devant sa porte. En avisant la mer de rouquins un peu en retrait, il blanchit si rapidement que Rogue s'en frotta un œil pour être sûr qu'il avait bien vu.

Williamson ouvrit poliment la bouche, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres :

- Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes-

Vernon ne sut jamais ce qu'ils étaient vu qu'il leur claqua la porte au nez, purement et simplement. Williamson cligna des yeux d'un air stupéfait et le professeur de métamorphose lança avec acidité :

- Aurais-je oublié de vous prévenir de quelle sorte de moldus Potter avait hérité ?

Williamson la fusilla du regard et Rogue soupira en voyant son supérieur appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette avec entêtement.

- On n'en veut pas ! Brailla Vernon de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dumbledore arrêta d'appuyer sur la sonnette, s'accorda dix secondes de réflexion, sortit sa baguette et fit exploser la porte.

Il s'avança tranquillement dans les décombres de ce qui avait été la charmante entrée des Dursley, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'auror qui grommelait sur les entorses au protocole. Naturellement, le directeur se dirigea au salon, souriant avec gentillesse au jeune adolescent blond qui gémissait sourdement, collé contre le mur, les mains agrippées à son postérieur, le visage terrifié.

Le maître des potions renifla dédaigneusement en voyant l'amas de graisse qui recouvrait l'adolescent et se demanda en aparté quels points communs pouvait-il y avoir entre l'enfant et Lily Potter. Son amie d'enfance avait toujours été, sinon jolie, très charmante. Elle était petite et menue, avait de longs cheveux auburn qui cascadaient en boucles dans son dos et de sublimes yeux verts dont son horrible fils avait hérité.

Les douze sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans le petit salon, invitant plus ou moins gentiment selon la personne les trois Dursley à s'asseoir dans le canapé en daim. Ils se terrèrent les uns contre les autres, paniqués.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

L'homme regardait leurs étranges bouts de bois avec répulsion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ces hommes n'étaient pas des amis. Rien qu'avec leurs accoutrements étranges, on pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient des anormaux.

- Monsieur Dursley, commença Dumbledore, où se trouve votre neveu ?

- Mon neveu ? Quel neveu ? Marge n'a pas d'enfants ! Paniqua le moustachu.

- Ne vous moquez pas de nous, cracha McGonagall qui les détestait toujours autant, votre neveu Harry Potter !

- Harry Potter ? En voilà un nom bizarre, dédaigna Vernon, tu connais un Harry Potter, toi Pet' ?

- Non, mon horrible sœur et son affreux mari n'ont pas d'enfants que je sache. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture !

Pétunia Dursley était une grande femme maigre au visage chevalin et au long cou. Ses cheveux blonds auréolaient son visage dans une permanente très réussie. Elle portait une robe d'intérieur rose à fleurs violettes et tenait son fils dans ses bras, pour le protéger. Ce dernier était un garçon bedonnant aux courts cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur. Ses petits yeux porcins étaient écarquillés devant les baguettes magiques.

- Papa, c'est qui ces gens ?

- J'en sais rien Duddy. Pet' appelle la police, vite !

La femme ne put même pas faire mine de se lever que la baguette sèche du professeur de métamorphose se pointa entre ses deux yeux, la forçant à loucher. Elle gémit sourdement, terrorisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Du côté des sorciers, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour leur mentir.

- Williamson, demandez une autorisation de Légilimencie sur moldus au ministère de toute urgence. Vite.

Le jeune auror bondit de son poste à la vitesse d'un cognard et transplana dans un « crac » sonore. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe, voulant voir s'il restait des traces d'Harry quelque part dans la maison. Bill, Charlie et Perçy suivirent, curieux de savoir ce que complotaient leurs frères cadets.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, promenant leur regard sur le sol, attentif. Les trois aînés regardaient leur manège avec perplexité. Soudain, ils sursautèrent en voyant Fred bondir de derrière le porte-parapluie, un cri de triomphe raisonnant dans le corridor. George s'approcha en deux bonds et sourit comme un maniaque en avisant ce qu'il y avait dans la main de son jumeau.

- Mon vieux Gred, on peut être fiers de notre petit frère.

- Tout à fait d'accord, Forge, acquiesça le deuxième.

Les jumeaux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier après avoir jeté un long coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'ancien placard de leur mascotte Gryffondorienne.

Alors que Bill, Charlie et Perçy allaient suivre, Williamson revint, les entraînant dans le salon sans écouter leurs protestations.

- Professeur, j'ai l'autorisation !

Dumbledore n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et, pointant sa baguette sur le visage rougeaud de Vernon, il murmura « Legilimens »

Il fut aspiré à l'intérieur de l'esprit peu ordonné de l'homme et chercha immédiatement ce qui l'intéressait. Il revit la scène du matin précédent avec appréhension. Il vit les trois Dursley se lever, prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, discutant de l'invitation à prendre le thé de Dudley pour l'après-midi même. Il entendit la sonnette retentir et Vernon se lever en grommelant. Il ouvrit la porte et une fumée grise envahit soudainement tout l'espace, pendant quelques secondes. Vernon referma la porte sans se souvenir de pourquoi il l'avait ouverte et sa petite vie reprit son cours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dumbledore sortit de l'esprit de l'homme, perplexe. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelle était cette brume qui était, très certainement, responsable de l'effacement de mémoire des trois Dursley ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ça ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un avait effacé l'existence d'Harry de la mémoire de sa famille ?

Charlie tendit l'oreille en entendant le bruit de l'eau coulant dans le lavabo, le grattoir d'une éponge frottant contre la résine synthétique du bac. Qu'est-ce que ses frères étaient encore en train de mijoter ? Les jumeaux apparurent quelques secondes après, les yeux brillants, une bouteille en plastique blanc dans la main de Fred :

- Euh… Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, messieurs Weasley, qu'y a-t-il ?

Dumbledore décida d'écouter son instinct qui lui criait de prêter attention aux jumeaux, malgré son envie de rentrer dans le tas pour retrouver Harry au plus vite.

- Nous, on est d'accord avec Rogue.

- Le professeur Rogue, corrigea Perçy, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh la ferme Wistily, grogna Fred, attirant l'attention de Ginny. Ses frères allaient mieux ?

- Ce que Fred veut dire, c'est qu'on pense qu'Harry est parti. Et qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- AH ! Alors Minerva, qui va se sortir les doigts d-

- SEVERUS !

- Tch.

Le professeur de potions jeta un regard noir au directeur et se renfrogna dans un coin de la pièce. Dumbledore se massa les tempes, fatigué et inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, messieurs ?

- Et bien, on a retrouvé une bouteille de colorant moldu sous le lit d'Harry. Et quelques tâches de sang aussi.

- Et en quoi cela prouve-t-il qu'Harry ne s'est pas enfuit seul ?

- Harry aurait peut-être pensé à se teindre les cheveux, mais il n'aurait jamais accepté de se les teindre en blond platine, rétorqua George.

Tous hochèrent la tête, l'animosité existant entre Harry et Draco Malefoy était légendaire. Et la seule famille sorcière dont les cheveux avaient la couleur du colorant était justement la famille Malefoy. Effectivement, Harry devait être accompagné.

- Bien. Williamson lancez des recherches pour retrouver Harry. Fouillez tout le pays, côté moldu comme côté sorcier. Maintenant, occupons-nous de Monsieur Weasley et de Miss Granger.

- Attendez, l'interrompit la directrice de Gryffondor, il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça un peu gros comme coïncidence ? Potter, Weasley et Granger qui disparaissent au même moment ? Tous les trois ? Peut-être pourrait-on, je ne sais pas, supposer qu'ils sont partis ensemble ?

Le directeur hocha la tête, pensif. Le raisonnement se tenait. Il modifia ses ordres avec un ton impérieux, Williamson sortant prévenir Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du bureau des aurors, les deux professeurs revenant à leurs tâches quotidiennes, à savoir maîtriser les monstres en puissance qui sévissaient dans les couloirs de l'école, monsieur et madame Weasley repartirent au Terrier au cas où leur fils reviendrait accompagné de son amie née de moldue, les trois ainés assurant qu'ils s'occupaient d'amener les autres enfants en sécurité à Poudlard. Arthur et Molly embrassèrent fortement leurs enfants restant avant de transplaner.

Les six adolescents et jeunes adultes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrée. Ils attendirent que les Oubliators, chargés des effacements des mémoires des moldus ayant vu la magie, arrivent. Puis, ils transplanèrent, arrivant à quelques mètres du portail en fer forgé encadré de deux énormes sangliers de l'école.

Avant que Bill, Charlie, Perçy ou Ginny n'ait pu leur poser la moindre question, les jumeaux remercièrent leurs ainés et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château, traversant le grand parc en trente secondes, courant à toutes jambes. Ginny grogna et marmonna une vague insulte à l'encontre des jumeaux.

Elle se retourna vers ses frères, les embrassant doucement et partit dans le parc en leur assurant qu'ils les retrouveraient.

Perçy essuya ses yeux et redressa ses lunettes avant de transplaner en direction du ministère, murmurant qu'il avait encore du travail, les deux autres sachant très bien qu'il allait prévenir son supérieur, Croupton Sr de la disparition de son jeune frère et de ses amis.

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent un instant :

- Dis… Il y a un truc de pas net avec les jumeaux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, acquiesça l'aîné, ils n'ont pas l'air plus inquiet que ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose qu'ils ont trouvé dans la maison ?

- Et pourquoi ont-ils eu l'air si intéressé par ce petit placard sous l'escalier, renchérit Charlie.

- Et plus important encore, qu'est-ce qu'ils complotent ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un nouveau regard, se promettant de tirer tout ça au clair et repartirent au Terrier. Pour le moment, leurs parents avaient besoin d'eux.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	4. Crystal

Bon mercredi à tous et à toutes !

Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, dont Walegenn à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, faute de compte ffnet.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je publierai un chapitre le dimanche ainsi qu'un le mercredi, pour fêter Noël ! Et parce que j'ai cédé à la demande de Piitchoun ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV : CRYSTAL<strong>

* * *

><p>Pendant que Ron et Hermione sortaient après s'être soigneusement déguisés, Harry s'organisa.<p>

Il boitilla jusqu'à la salle de bain et apposa une poche de glace sur sa cheville, constatant avec inquiétude que l'hématome rouge et marron atteignait maintenant ses orteils et faisait le tour de sa cheville. Il banda soigneusement sa jambe, remit son attelle, cala ses béquilles et revint dans le salon, concentré sur les diverses listes et sur tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin, occultant la douleur pour le moment.

Ils avaient fait tellement d'achats ce matin que la chambre croulait sous les sacs plastiques. Il poussa la table entre les deux fauteuils, contre la baie vitrée, empila les chaises et déroula le rouleau de ruban adhésif. Il traça quatre grands carrés au sol, sur le carrelage. Avec un morceau de craie récupéré dans sa valise, il écrivit dans le coin supérieur gauche de chaque carré. En haut à gauche, il inscrivit un « R » pour Ron, à côté « HE » pour Hermione, sous le « R », il inscrivit « HA » pour Harry et enfin il nota « AUTRE » sur le dernier en bas à droite de sa position.

Il posa ses béquilles et sautilla de la chambre au salon et inversement pour déballer tous les sacs sur la table, triant les affaires en même temps.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'assit par terre, le tas d'affaires de Ron autour de lui, des emballages plastiques disséminés partout dans la pièce.

Il remplit le carré soigneusement, songeant que son ami aurait juste ses vêtements à rajouter. Il fit soigneusement de même avec les affaires d'Hermione et les siennes, rangeant le reste sur la case autre. Une fois le tri et la disposition terminés, il jeta les emballages plastiques et rangea les bouts de cartons et étiquettes qui traînaient.

Il essuya son front trempé de sueur et un peu chaud et regarda sa vieille montre. 17h30. Bien. Il lui restait une heure et demie à tuer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse. Il resta un instant à observer la vue magnifique sur le lac, souriant en sentant le soleil sur sa peau. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'enfiler un pull et de s'asseoir à la table en plastique, sur le banc. Il sortit le livre de potions et continua sa lecture, se concentrant sur les mots qui s'imprimaient dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'allée sorcière après vingt minutes de marche intensive. Par chance, la française de la veille lui avait gentiment indiqué la direction, leur empêchant de chercher le village pendant des heures. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un pont de pierres surmontant un petit précipice d'une trentaine de mètres de haut qui semblait brisé, laissant le plateau d'en face vide et à l'abandon, recouvert de mauvaises herbes. Ils s'avancèrent néanmoins sans s'arrêter. La barrière magique les sonda un instant et la magie opéra.<p>

Le pont de pierres s'allongea jusqu'à toucher l'autre berge. Une ville aux pierres beiges apparentes se dessina, entourée d'une haute forteresse carrée, comme celles des châteaux forts d'autrefois. Les toits de tuiles brunes se dessinaient joliment dans la légère brume qui entourait la ville sorcière.

Les deux amis restèrent bouches bée un instant devant la beauté du lieu. Le chemin de Traverse de Londres faisait bien pâle figure comparé à la simplicité et la tranquillité de cette ville. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la robe bleue, qui avait un foulard sur les cheveux pour les protéger du léger vent les salua alors qu'elle sortait :

- Bienvenue dans la Ville aux Enchantements, jeunes étrangers !

- Merci madame, répondit gentiment Hermione avant de se figer se demandant pourquoi diable cette femme avait parlé anglais.

La brave dame leur sourit affectueusement et expliqua, semblant deviner ses pensées :

- C'est en Angleterre qu'il existait le plus grand nombre de sorciers autrefois, jeunes gens. La langue officielle des villages magiques est l'anglais. Tout comme la langue officielle des Jeux Olympiques moldus est le français. Tout le monde parle anglais dans cette ville. Vous l'ignoriez ?

- N-Non, du tout. Nous n'avions simplement plus l'habitude d'entendre notre langue officielle après tant de mois en Albanie, mentit Hermione avec un sourire.

La femme hocha la tête, semblant comprendre leur hésitation et termina :

- Les temps ne sont pas sûrs en ce moment dans notre ville. Il paraîtrait qu'un sorcier noir sans corps rôderait dans la forêt au bord du lac. Plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées mortes à la lisière du bois. Les moldus parlent d'un monstre et commencent à maudire la forêt. Moi je pense que c'est quelque chose de plus dangereux, beaucoup de serpents ont été aperçus récemment. Et on en retrouve beaucoup sous forme de cadavre. Vous et votre frère devriez vous dépêcher de partir d'ici.

- Oui, bien sûr, merci pour vos précieux conseils.

Ron entraîna son amie figée avec lui, saluant la brave dame un peu trop commère avec un sourire factice. Ron avait bien fait de masquer ses cheveux roux sous un bonnet de laine. Hermione avait tressé ses cheveux et la posture qu'ils avaient adoptée était plus proche que celle qu'on utilisait habituellement entre amis, mais pas assez ambiguë pour être amoureuse.

Ils furent soulagés que la villageoise les prenne pour un frère et sa sœur. Cela voulait dire que leur déguisement, même bancal marcherait pour cet après-midi. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la ville, sachant que maintenant tout le monde parlerait leur langue, ils pouvaient se permettre d'aller chacun de leur côté pour aller plus vite.

Hermione rentra chez l'apothicaire avec un sourire timide. Le vieil homme qui la salua avait des cheveux gris gominés, un monocle à double foyer qui faisait bizarrement ressortir ses yeux vert foncé. Il était grand, sec et une moustache en guidon argentée décorait son visage mince. Il avait l'air d'un honnête homme, mais très sévère.

Hermione sortit son bout de parchemin et avec l'aide du vendeur, elle se procura tous les ingrédients classiques dont ils auraient éventuellement besoin s'ils avaient une potion à faire en urgence. Avec l'aide de l'homme, elle rangea tous les ingrédients dans différents petits sacs de cuir hermétiques de couleurs différentes et fermés avec un cordon de cuir au nombre de nœuds variés. L'homme lui appris qu'un bon potionniste de voyage se devait de reconnaître chacun des ingrédients qu'il y avait dans une sacoche rien qu'en les regardant.

Alors, Hermione prit vingt minutes pour apprendre par cœur quel ingrédient se trouvait dans la petite bourse en cuir rouge à deux nœuds espacés, où quels minuscules flacons étaient tassés dans la moyenne bourse de cuir bleu marine à trois nœuds serrés. L'apothicaire applaudit presque quand elle nomma la centaine d'ingrédients sans faire une seule erreur.

Heureux comme jamais d'avoir rencontré une jeune fille à la mémoire si exceptionnelle, il insista pour lui offrir une sacoche d'une trentaine de centimètres de large en peau de daim. C'était une sacoche un peu spéciale faite à la base pour les potionnistes. Le daim gardait tous les ingrédients dans un état de conservation et de fraîcheur optimale. De plus, c'était une matière parfaitement étanche. Et les trois fleurs d'ellébore sur la face gauche de la sacoche assuraient une sécurité optimale.

La magie des fleurs d'ellébore était quelque chose de très puissant, mais de peu connu. C'était une magie de protection. Chaque fleur avait été cueillie entre minuit et minuit sept, le seule moment où elle perdait ses pouvoirs protecteurs. A ce moment là, en liant les fleurs d'ellébore avec un crin de licorne contenant la magie la plus pure, on obtenait un bouclier extrêmement puissant qui ne s'effritait qu'entre minuit et minuit et sept minutes.

Le vendeur lui expliqua avec un air solennel qu'il lui suffisait d'apposer un peu de sa magie dans l'une des fleurs pour être intégrée aux protections et pour pouvoir toucher la sacoche à n'importe quel moment. Et que, comme il y avait trois fleurs, on pouvait intégrer trois personnes aux protections.

Hermione osa lui demander comment elle pouvait intégrer sa magie à la sacoche sans se faire repérer par le ministère, vu qu'elle avait encore la Trace, cette marque magique qui ne s'enlevait qu'à la majorité des sorciers.

L'apothicaire lui adressa un regard surpris :

- Mais ma petite demoiselle, la Trace n'est active que si vous utilisez votre baguette, enfin. On ne vous a pas appris ça à l'école, dans vos cours ?

- Hein ? S'exclama-t-elle fort peu élégamment, vous voulez dire que la magie sans baguette n'est pas détectable ?!

- N'écoutez-vous donc pas vos professeurs ? Réprimanda gentiment le sorcier.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. Elle ? Ne pas écouter en cours ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

Ses joues rougirent sous l'indignation et elle répliqua un peu brusquement :

- J'ai toujours écouté en cours et je prête la plus grande attention à mes professeurs, monsieur. Je devais être à l'infirmerie lors de cette leçon.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'excusa le vieil homme avec un léger sourire, laissez-moi donc vous faire la leçon.

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit-elle en sortant une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin, attentive à ne rien oublier.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, la Trace est une marque magique posée sur les jeunes sorciers à l'âge de onze ans.

Hermione leva la main à la vitesse d'une flèche, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur qui balbutia :

- O-Oui ?

- Oh, pardon, la force de l'habitude, je suppose. Hmm… On nous a toujours dit, à mes am- mes frères et moi que la Trace était présente à la naissance.

- Quelles sottises ! Eructa l'homme. La Trace n'est pas quelque chose de naturel ! Si la Trace s'enlève à la majorité des sorciers, c'est bien parce que laisser ces jeunes arriver à leur maturité magique en ayant la Trace ferait exploser tous les détecteurs du ministère sous l'afflux de puissance magique.

- La maturité magique ?

- Le moment où les pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier arrivent à son maximum. Soit, le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Donc, je répète, la Trace est une marque magique posée sur les jeunes sorciers à l'âge de onze ans pour les empêcher d'utiliser la magie à tort et travers alors qu'ils ne la maîtrisent pas et pour les localiser si jamais ils l'utilisaient. C'était un moyen de les protéger et de protéger leurs proches en cas de débordement. Récemment, les ministères mondiaux sont devenus plus sévères avec les sorciers qui utilisaient la magie. Au bout de deux utilisations non autorisées la baguette du sorcier est brisée et l'enfant renvoyé.

- C'est tout à fait cruel, s'indigna la jeune sorcière.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, ma petite demoiselle, mais le gouvernement est fait ainsi.

- Et donc ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se ferait pas repérer en insufflant notre magie à l'ellébore même si on a la Trace ?

- Faîtes fonctionner vos méninges de petite sorcière intelligente. D'après vous, pourquoi la Trace est-elle posé à vos onze ans, sachant qu'elle ne s'active pas quand vous utilisez la magie sans baguette ?

Hermione ne mit pas plus de trois secondes pour faire le lien évident :

- La Trace est posée sur nos baguettes !

Elle ouvrit grand son œil quand l'homme hocha doucement la tête. Alors c'était ça. C'était pour ça que la magie instinctive n'était pas détectée. C'était pour ça qu'Harry n'avait pas reçu d'avertissement quand il avait fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon l'an dernier. Mais comment le ministre avait été au courant ? Et pourquoi avait-il reçu un avertissement en deuxième année ?

- J'ai une question.

- Je vous écoute, jeune demoiselle.

- Un de mes amis a eu un problème quand il avait douze ans. En fait, il s'entend très mal avec sa famille moldue et un elfe de maison a voulu l'aider en faisant léviter un gâteau au dessus de la tête des invités et ça a été un carnage pour lui après… Enfin bref. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette et qu'il a pourtant été sanctionné pour ça.

- Hmm… Y a-t-il beaucoup de familles sorcières autour de celle de votre ami ?

- Non, il est le seul du quartier. Il vit dans un quartier typiquement moldu. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Dans ces cas-là, c'est très simple. Les quartiers moldus où vivent quelques sorciers sont surveillés. L'alarme du quartier où vit votre ami a du se déclencher quand l'elfe a utilisé sa magie. Les sorciers en ont conclu que c'était votre ami qui avait bravé l'interdit.

- L'alarme se déclenche aussi dans le cas de la magie instinctive ?

- Du genre… ?

- Euh… Il a également gonflé sa t- mère comme un ballon sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ah oui, ça se déclenche aussi dans le cas de la magie instinctive. Ça a été mis en place uniquement sur les quartiers moldus. Pour protéger les ignorants de notre monde.

- Il y a des cas de magie instinctive non détectée ? Interrogea la petite Gryffondor.

- Non, jamais. Certains ne sont que très faiblement ressentis comme les changements de couleur de cheveux et d'autres petits désagréments de ce genre. Mais certains se font ressentir sur plusieurs pays ?

- Réellement ? C'est quelque chose de si puissant ?

- Oui. Mon ancien apprenti m'a raconté qu'en Angleterre, le soir de la disparition de celui qui se faisait appeler « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » la magie instinctive du jeune Pa, Po-… Mince, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Heu… Harry Potter ?

- Ah oui, c'est ça. Bref, la magie instinctive de Potter couplée à la protection de sa mère a fait trembler tout le bâtiment du ministère de la magie anglais pendant trois heures. En comparaison, une pousse de cheveux ne fait que trembler la petite punaise magique plantée sur la carte du pays pendant deux petites secondes.

- A ce point… C'est assez impressionnant.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions, jeune petite mademoiselle ?

- Non, merci monsieur. Je vais rejoindre mon frère maintenant. Merci encore pour la sacoche magique ! Je vous suis redevable !

- Mais non, mais non. C'était un cadeau pour vous. Vous le méritez, vous êtes la deuxième à mémoriser mon arrangement d'ingrédients à une telle vitesse.

Hermione fut piquée au vif. Deuxième seulement ?

- Qui était le premier ?

- Mon ancien apprenti, un brillant potionniste, il avait ça dans le sang. Il consacrait sa vie aux potions. Et il le fait toujours d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'ailleurs.

Hermione eut un léger sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre quelqu'un qui se consacrait uniquement à une seule chose. Elle, elle voulait apprendre tant de choses différentes. Comment aurait-elle pu se limiter à un sujet ?

Elle remercia l'homme un bon millier de fois avant de ressortir en sautillant littéralement de joie, ravie de ses achats.

Ce sac serait pratique.

* * *

><p>Ron avait regardé son amie entrer d'un pas rapide chez l'apothicaire avec un regard inquiet. Elle était si fragile. Elle venait de perdre son œil et continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle avait encore ses deux yeux et qu'elle était en train de leur faire la leçon dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après qu'ils aient écopé d'une retenue par Rogue pour devoir non faits. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire.<p>

Il se gratta les cheveux à travers son bonnet violet effiloché (merci à sa mère et au Noël de ses dix ans) et entra dans la librairie avec hésitation. Autant la librairie poussiéreuse du chemin de Traverse le mettait mal à l'aise à cause de ses rayonnages encombrés et de l'atmosphère de vieux, de renfermé, autant cette librairie là lui fit le meilleur des effets.

C'était un endroit assez sombre aux murs et au sol tapissés de parquet en cèdre du Liban. Le bâtiment s'étendait sur le rez-de-chaussée et une mezzanine en arc de cercle dans le fond de la boutique. Le premier avait des étagères sur tout le long des murs, quelques pans de murs encore libres possédaient des liseuses d'un rouge bordeaux très chaleureux, surmontées par des appliques murales qui diffusaient une chaude et douce lumière. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres qui traitaient de divers sujets, le thème étant résumé par une petite enseigne blanche où des mots noirs d'encre étaient gravés.

A droite de l'entrée, le comptoir du vendeur était clair et vide, laissant la boutique à l'abandon. Collé contre le mur à droite, un peu plus dans le fond, un long escalier de cèdre à rambarde permettait l'accès à la mezzanine.

Ron s'avança un peu dans la boutique et un « Bonjour ! » retentissant lui fit faire un bond de dix mètres. Il se retourna vers le comptoir vide il y a encore un instant et retint un cri aigu. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Il posa une main sur son cœur affolé et observa la jeune femme qui se tenait appuyée au comptoir avec un sourire professionnel.

C'était une jolie jeune femme de vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux blond foncé étaient tressés, collés à l'arrière de sa tête et attachés à la nuque, le reste de ses longues mèches reposant librement sur son épaule droite, descendant jusqu'au creux de son coude. Elle avait une peau bronzée contrastant avec ses yeux d'un bleu lagon renversant. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique blanche et légère comme dans la Grèce antique au décolleté vertigineux et d'un pantalon violet près du corps moulant ses formes généreuses. Elle avait passé un châle autour de ses épaules dénudées et de lourdes boucles d'oreilles en or complétaient sa tenue charmante.

Elle adressa un charmant sourire à fossettes à son visiteur qui ouvrit la bouche un peu bêtement sans que rien n'en sorte. Elle eut un léger soupir las et Ron secoua la tête, les visages d'Hermione et d'Harry s'imprimant au fer rouge dans son esprit, chassant la charmante vision de la blondinette de ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle sautillait littéralement jusqu'à lui, l'agrippant par le bras avec un sourire ravi :

- Tu es bien le premier qui ne me demande pas mon numéro quand il me voit ! Je t'aime bien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ron. Et vous ?

_- Toi_.

- … Et toi ?

- Crystal. Dis-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment as-tu repris tes esprits ? Je sais que j'attire beaucoup les regards, ma mère est une vélane, mais personne ne s'est repris aussi rapidement que toi. A part bien sûr, le seul gars dont j'étais amoureuse quand j'étais gamine…

- Evidemment, les seules personnes qu'on voudrait sont celles inaccessibles, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et Ron finit par lui répondre :

- En fait, j'ai rencontré une petite fille de vélane en septembre, donc je connaissais leurs effets. Et en plus, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à penser. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'amour. Ou disons que je n'ai plus le temps.

- Bien. Prenons quand même un peu de temps pour discuter. J'ai envie de parler et je sais que ça te fera du bien.

Ses yeux bleus se firent vide un instant alors qu'elle prononçait ses derniers mots. Puis elle secoua la tête et l'invita sur la mezzanine. Une table basse avec deux fauteuils confortables les accueillirent. De grands verres de jus d'orange frais et des cookies encore fumants étaient posés sur la table, surprenant Ron.

Crystal lui sourit malicieusement :

- Je savais que tu allais venir.

Ron bondit de son siège, le regard méfiant :

- Comment le savais-tu ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? Qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme leva les deux mains, apaisante, invitant le rouquin à s'asseoir de nouveau, croisant ses jambes avec élégance, ses mains aux doigts croisés se posant sur son genou levé :

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te l'ai dis, je m'appelle Crystal. Je suis fille de vélane, modeste bibliothécaire et l'une des nombreuses petites filles de Cassandra.

- Cassandra… La voyante légendaire ?

- Oh, oui. C'est une des descendantes de Cassandre, la prophétesse grecque. La seule qui ait obtenu ce fameux don de voyance depuis mon aïeule. J'ai hérité d'un peu de ce don, mais je suis nettement moins douée que ma grand-mère. Vous la connaissez ?

- Non, mais on a notre Cassandre personnelle, grommela Ron, l'image de Sybille Trelawney, le professeur de divination de leur école, clignotant devant ses yeux.

- Oh. Une fausse prédicatrice ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Malheureusement non. Elle a fait une prédiction de malheur qui s'est réalisée, l'an dernier. Mais sinon, c'est une illuminée.

- Oh… Voilà qui m'intéresse. Raconte-moi.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas parler de ça. Ça nous mettrait, mes amis et moi, en danger. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je comprends. Je me doutais que tu refuserais. Bien, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? Ma grand-mère m'a dit que je te serais d'une grande aide, mais je ne sais pas en quoi. Mon don est limité à des choses simples.

- Je cherche des livres.

- Oui, j'imagine, ironisa-t-elle dans un petit rire charmant, quel genre de livre ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, fit-il en se rasseyant, fatigué.

Il hésita un instant et fit confiance à Harry. Celui-ci lui avait toujours dit de suivre son instinct et ça lui avait servi de nombreuses fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, parlant à voix basse, obligeant Crystal à se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre :

- Écoute. Je ne peux pas te dire qui nous sommes où ce pourquoi nous sommes là, mais nous sommes en fuite.

- Qui fuyez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

- L'école, notre famille, tout le monde. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai… J'ai un sortilège posé sur mon cœur. On pense que ça affecte mes émotions. Et comme nous ne savons pas qui est impliqué, nous ne pouvons en parler à personne.

- Tu sais que les médicomages sont soumis au secret professionnel ? Ils ont ordre de ne révéler aucune des informations de leurs patients.

- Je sais. Mais mon meilleur ami est extrêmement connu chez nous et par le passé, beaucoup de gens ont tenté de lui faire du mal et on ne sait pas qui est un allié et qui ne l'est pas, surtout depuis les événements de cet été. Et encore aujourd'hui. En ce moment même, il est impliqué dans une sorte de combat en trois étapes auquel il ne s'est pas inscrit. Et il est obligé d'y participer s'il ne veut pas perdre sa magie.

- Oh seigneur, fit-elle accablée, puis-je faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. Je ne suis même pas quelqu'un de fiable, je l'ai trahi il y a quelque mois. Par jalousie. Il m'a pardonné bien sûr, il est bien trop gentil. Mais en ce moment, il a besoin de moi. Je veux dire, je dois devenir quelqu'un de fort pour qu'il puisse compter sur moi. Il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvé coincé et il a du aller sauver la vie de ma sœur à ma place. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment à faire, il devait déjà combattre un basilic !

- Un _basilic_ ?

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Ne t'en occupe pas. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ou est-ce que tu aurais un livre à me conseiller pour que je ne sois plus un poids pour eux ?

Crystal resta un instant silencieuse, emmagasinant toutes ces informations pour les transmettre à sa grand-mère. Puis elle ferma les yeux, repassant dans sa tête la liste de tous les livres qui pourraient lui servir. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prête à lui répondre, quand son regard se fit lointain. Elle hocha la tête dans le vide et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, surprenant Ron qui la suivit.

La blonde se retourna, le fixant et lui dit avec précipitation :

- Ma grand-mère va appeler d'un instant à l'autre, pour t'aider. Repasse dans vingt minutes, le temps qu'elle m'explique tout.

- Très bien, j'ai une tente à acheter, je vais en profiter.

- Il doit y en avoir dans le magasin de Quidditch, à l'angle Ouest de la rue, sur ta gauche en sortant.

- Merci Crystal, je te revaudrai ça.

Ron partit en accélérant le pas alors que la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentissait, éclairant le visage de la jeune femme. Deux minutes après, il était dans la boutique de Quidditch, discutant avec le vendeur, un jeune homme tout juste majeur au visage parsemé de boutons d'acné. Le garçon, plutôt sympathique écouta sa situation avec professionnalisme et lui désigna une tente bien précise :

- C'est une grande tente de vingt-cinq mètres carrés, cinq mètres sur cinq, couleur kaki. Comme dans toutes les tentes magiques, elle est repliable d'un geste de baguette.

- C'est le problème, l'interrompit Ron, on ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes pour le moment.

- Hm. Laissez-moi réfléchir. J'ai la même avec l'option ficelle.

- L'option quoi ?

- L'option ficelle. C'est du jargon de professionnel. La tente sera la même mais une ficelle est suspendue à l'entrée. C'est une ficelle faîte à partir de fils d'or fondu de Leprechauns. Ce sont des lutins irlandais spécialisés dans la dissimulation de l'or. Bref, au bout de cette ficelle est attaché un demi-cercle en or d'environ dix centimètres de diamètre. Quand vous tirez dessus, la tente se replie et le demi-cercle se transforme en anneau d'or. Il vous suffit juste de séparer les deux bouts de l'anneau et de lancer l'un des bouts à l'endroit où vous voulez planter votre tente et elle se montera seule. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à planter les piquets pour la maintenir au sol. Je vous conseille également une pelle-pioche magique pour creuser des rigoles autour de la tente en cas de pluie.

- Pourquoi magique ?

- Parce que les tentes magiques ne gardent leur matériel que s'il est imprégné de magie. Il est impossible de la replier s'il y a des objets moldus dedans. C'est le gros inconvénient des tentes. Du coup, en achetant une pelle pioche magique à taille variable, vous pourrez la ranger dans la tente et elle ne vous encombrera pas pendant vos randonnées.

- Je comprends. Je vais vous prendre cette tente à ficelle et une pelle pioche à longueur variable.

- Très bien monsieur. Puis-je vous proposer de l'ameublement pour votre tente ?

- Pour le moment non, je reviendrai en cas de besoin.

- Cela vous fera donc un gallion et treize mornilles pour la pelle et huit gallions et trois mornilles et vingt-huit noises pour la tente.

Ron farfouilla dans ses diverses poches pour sortir les gallions demandés. Même si le coût de la vie était moins cher qu'en Angleterre du côté moldu, le côté sorcier ne faisait aucune différence. Il grimaça devant l'air ravi du vendeur qui devait avoir gagné sa journée.

Il le remercia, l'anneau doré entre les mains, la pelle-pioche de la taille d'un porte-clefs alourdissant sa poche de jean. Même si la taille était variable, le poids restait le même. Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas la même chose pour la tente.

Il retourna à la librairie en quatrième vitesse, un peu en avance sur l'heure que lui avait donné la jolie blonde.

Il débarqua dans la boutique un peu brusquement et atterrit en plein champ de bataille. Crystal courrait dans tous les sens, une pile faramineuse de livres s'entassant sur le comptoir au fur et à mesure de ses allers retours. Ron regarda la pile de livres le dépasser avec effarement :

- Crystal ! CRYSTAL ! STOP !

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, en équilibre sur un pied, trois gros dictionnaires dans les bras.

- Quoi ?

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes en fuite, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'acheter tout un magasin.

- Ah… Oui mais non ! Ma grand-mère m'a dit que vous resteriez une semaine à Shkodra. Après, vous irez sur le lac de la ville et vous y resterez un mois. Puis après vous voyagerez dans un but bien précis pendant un long moment. Vous passerez même la voir.

- Un mois sur un lac ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, elle m'a dit que la personne que vous cherchez se trouvait à Grmozur.

- Gr…

- Grmozur, répéta-t-elle patiemment, c'est une île rocheuse au Nord du lac. A cause des récifs et de la brume qu'il y a sur cette île, elle n'est accessible que très peu souvent. Les pêcheurs et guides moldus s'aventurent dans ce secteur environ une à deux fois par semaine, pas plus.

- Donc, le type qu'on cherche serait à Grmozur.

- D'après ma grand-mère, oui.

- D'accord. Et sinon, pourquoi tout ça ? Tu m'expliques le rapport entre notre départ et ce tas ?

- Ah ça ? En fait grand-mère m'a dit que vous resteriez à Shkodra pendant encore sept jours. Vous partirez sur le lac le premier janvier.

- Si tu le dis. Et du coup ?

- J'ai retrouvé un vieux livre un peu spécial. Merlin en avait fait fabriqué un pour quand il partait en voyage. C'est une magie extrêmement puissante qu'il a utilisé là. Créer un livre de ce genre demande un apport de magie et une formule très compliqués. Il n'existe qu'un seul livre de cette sorte. C'est un livre vierge. En fait, tu te mets devant, tu prononces la formule et tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire tes connaissances. Elles s'inscrivent dans le livre qui les met en ordre. Une page par sujet. Après, si tu veux consulter un sujet spécifique, tu n'as qu'à trouver le thème qui lui correspond et le dire à haute voix. Le livre se modifiera et tu auras toutes les informations qui correspondent à ce thème inscrites dans les pages.

- C'est une sorte de répertoire géant sans fin, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que ça peut-être super pratique si on doit chercher une information rapidement. Mais que ça doit également coûter super cher.

- Ça ne te coûtera rien, affirma Crystal, les sourcils froncés.

Ron fut interloqué. Un livre mythique que Merlin lui-même avait fabriqué ne lui coûterait rien ? Un livre aussi utile et unique au monde était gratuit ?

- Je ne te crois pas. C'est quoi le piège ?

Le rouquin était de nouveau méfiant. Autant la jeune femme lui inspirait confiance et son instinct lui criait qu'elle serait une alliée précieuse, autant cette occasion était trop belle pour être vraie. Une chose si utile ne pouvait pas être gratuite.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, avoua la superbe blonde, ce n'est pas un livre comme les autres.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un livre un peu plus que spécial. Merlin en a fabriqué un et l'a enchanté à l'intention des personnes qui auraient la possibilité de changer le monde. Tout le monde peut toucher ce livre mais sa véritable apparence ne se révèle qu'en présence des personnes qui ont ce pouvoir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si tu as le pouvoir de faire bouger les choses au niveau sorcier, la véritable apparence du livre se révèlera. C'est un phénomène extrêmement rare. Au cours du temps, plusieurs personnes ont eut ce livre entre les mains. Je peux te citer Merlin évidemment, Helga Poufsouffle, Arthur de Bretagne, Paracelse, Ptolémée, Cliodna, Dzou Yen, Babayaga, Herpo l'Infâme et je crois que c'est tout. Ils étaient neuf.

- Attends… Herpo l'Infâme… C'est un mage noir, non ?

- Oui, mais il a changé le monde.

Crystal secoua sombrement la tête. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ce mage noir avait créé avec l'aide du livre de Merlin. Elle respira profondément, se remettant les idées en place et continua :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le livre ne peut pas être acheté. Il ne peut qu'être transmis. Si tu n'es pas destiné à posséder le livre, la forme de celui-ci ne changera pas. Tout simplement. Tu veux essayer ?

- Je ne perds rien à essayer, mais je doute être en pouvoir de changer quoi que ce soit. Le monde sorcier est bien trop tordu. Et je ne suis qu'un adolescent.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique, derrière le comptoir et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, couverte de poussière, un pavé recouvert de bandelettes de lin et de ficelles serré entre ses bras.

Elle le posa sur la table de la mezzanine et d'un geste de baguette, ferma la grande verrière de la pièce, la seule lumière restante était celle des appliques à l'étage inférieur. Lentement, elle ôta les bandes et la ficelle et découvrit l'ouvrage.

C'était un livre de vingt-et-un centimètres sur vingt-neuf centimètres et sept millimètres. (format A4) épais de cinq centimètres. La couverture était faîte de carton rigide, comme un livre ordinaire et était de couleur grise.

- Pose ta main dessus, murmura Crystal.

Ron s'exécuta, anxieux, le cœur battant. De ses doigts, il effleura délicatement la couverture qui scintilla un instant avant de revenir à la normale. Ron haussa les sourcils et Crystal les fronça.

- Sans surprise, fit le rouquin d'un air désabusé.

- Il manque quelque chose. Ça ne va pas. Le livre a scintillé. Il a eut une réaction. Regarde, si moi je le touche, il n'a aucune réaction. Ça veut dire que tu fais partie de l'équation. Mais ce n'est complet.

- Que pourrait-il manquer ? Un objet ? Une personne ?

- Une personne… ? Mais oui ! Tes amis ! Peut être que tu ne peux pas changer le monde tout seul mais avec tes amis, vous pouvez faire bouger les choses. Tous ensembles !

Crystal bondit de son fauteuil et sortit de la boutique en courant, dévalant les escaliers, embarquant le pauvre Ron derrière elle qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le mouvement sur ses deux pieds.

La libraire tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant une étrangère dans les rues peu encombrées. Ron eut un sourire amusé. La jeune femme lui était vraiment sympathique. Hermione déboula soudain au coin de la rue, serrant quelque chose contre elle, un sourire lui mangeant le visage :

- Ron ! J'ai terminé, on rentre ? J'ai une tonne de trucs à te raconter !

- Moi aussi, marmonna Ron à voix basse avant de lui faire signe de venir dans la librairie avec Crystal et lui.

Hermione suivit le mouvement, intriguée et sursauta, méfiante, quand Crystal ferma la porte avec un « Bang » sonore. Elle la regarda, les sourcils froncés, serrant la sacoche contre son cœur :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Ron, viens, on doit rentrer.

- Attends Hermione, c'est une amie. Je te présente Crystal, une libraire et voyante.

- Non, non, non, ma grand-mère est une voyante, moi je vois juste deux trois trucs avant qu'ils ne se passent.

- Une voyante ?

Hermione eut une moue dédaigneuse. La divination n'était pas une chose concrète, comment pouvait-on savoir si elle ne menait pas son ami en bateau ? Elle plissa les yeux quand Ron leva les siens au ciel, semblant lire dans ses pensées :

- Hey… Qu'est-ce que nous dit toujours Harry ?

- De toujours suivre son instinct, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien. Mon instinct me dit que Crystal sera une alliée dans le futur. Que dit le tien ?

- Que c'est quelqu'un de bien, finit-elle par répondre, pas plus rassurée.

Ron hocha la tête alors que Crystal revenait vers eux avec un sourire doux, maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur discussion :

- Salut, je m'appelle Crystal, je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Je suis Hermione. J'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre, répondit-elle avec réticence.

- Bien sur, je suis certaine que nous deviendrons amies !

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Hermione aime les livres, non ? Moi aussi !

Ron resta un instant bouche bée devant le raisonnement simpliste mais haussa les épaules avec fatalité quand les deux filles se mirent à discuter bibliothèque. Il se racla la gorge devant l'amitié qui se nouait pour que les demoiselles se concentrent.

- Crystal, le livre.

La jeune femme se frappa le front et les emmena à l'étage. Hermione et elle s'assirent sur les fauteuils, Ron restant debout à côté de son amie, fébrile. La demi-vélane lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était le livre et l'invita à y poser la main. Hermione le fit délicatement, avec révérence. Le livre s'illumina une seconde avant de revenir à la normale.

Visiblement déçue, Hermione s'humecta les lèvres, ne sachant que dire. Crystal lui demanda de reposer sa main sur le livre et Ron l'imita. Cette fois-ci, le livre scintilla tout le temps où leurs mains furent en contact avec la couverture. Dès qu'ils les enlevèrent, il retourna à la normale.

- Ce n'est pas encore suffisant, dit Crystal, il manque encore quelque chose. Qui est cet Harry dont tu parlais Ron ? Un frère, un autre ami ?

Les deux Gryffondors se concertèrent du regard avec hésitation. Devaient-ils lui dire ?

- C'est le troisième membre de notre petit groupe.

- C'est celui qui nous lie, ajouta Hermione. Sans lui, Ron et moi ne serions pas amis.

- C'est vrai. J'aurais probablement continué à être méchant avec toi si Harry ne m'avait pas forcé à venir avec lui pour te sauver de ce troll…

- Oh ? Voilà un garçon courageux et intéressant. Et- …Un troll ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir… Je peux le rencontrer ? Peut-être que le sort marchera si vous êtes trois. Et puis, j'ai bien envie de connaître le meilleur ami de mes nouveaux amis !

- Nous allons en discuter avec lui, Crystal, sourit Hermione, appréciant de plus en plus la jeune femme.

Ils se saluèrent amicalement et partirent, les bras encombrés de livres empruntés à la librairie. Comme avait dit Crystal, si le livre s'ouvrait, ça serait bien qu'ils aient quelque chose à mettre dedans.

En sortant de la ville, ils passèrent devant la ménagerie. Ron s'arrêta devant, comme figé, les mots de Crystal lui revenant en tête. « Après, vous irez sur le lac de la ville et vous y resterez un mois. Puis après vous voyagerez dans un but bien précis pendant un long moment. » Un long moment ? Ça faisait combien de temps un long moment ? Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée d'envoyer Hedwige, la chouette des neiges d'Harry, pour les retrouver ? Combien de temps avant d'être sûrs d'être en sécurité ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de fuir de nouveau en voyant la chouette blanche apparaître à l'horizon, certainement suivie par une horde de sorciers impatients de les récupérer ? Ou du moins, impatients de ramener Harry en Angleterre.

Parce que ça il en était sûr, ils auraient le ministère sur le dos dans moins d'une semaine avec la disparition d'Harry. Parce que pour lui, à part ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour le chercher. Pareil pour Hermione. Et le reste du pays rechercherait leur héros, Harry Potter. Ils ne chercheraient pas à retrouver « juste Harry » comme il s'appelait lui-même, mais l'image du « Survivant ».

Une idée lui venant en tête, il fourra ses livres dans les bras d'Hermione qui tituba en protestant et s'engouffra dans la boutique. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec une cage à oiseau vert clair en forme d'œuf, faîte d'étain, un petit faucon émerillon au dos gris bleu à l'intérieur. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu poser des questions ou lui hurler dessus, au choix, il reprit ses livres sous un bras et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie de la ville, prenant garde à prendre le chemin le moins ardu pour son amie qui trébuchait souvent.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel après une longue demi-heure de marche, fatigués. Ron ouvrit la porte doucement, se figeant en voyant la chambre déménagée. Il traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds déposant la cage et les livres sur la table, passant sur la terrasse pour secouer Harry qui s'était endormi sur son livre.

Le jeune garçon s'étira avec une grimace, rouvrant ses gerçures et clopina jusqu'à l'intérieur en bâillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis pour voir s'ils allaient bien et se frotta les yeux, rassuré. Il se tourna en entendant un cri d'oiseau affectueux et se figea en regardant le faucon dans sa cage, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

- Euh R-Ron… ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un faucon.

- Ah.

- …

- … Et… Euh… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un faucon sur la table ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait moins repérable qu'Hedwige ou que Coq. Et il est plus rapide aussi. Je pense qu'Hedwige va finir par nous rejoindre et Fred et Georges ne sont pas idiots. Ils ont déjà du comprendre qu'on s'était volontairement enfuis. Et tant qu'ils n'auront pas une raison valable de nous dénoncer, on pourra leur faire confiance.

- Je te suis, acquiesça Harry.

- Étonnamment pas moi, protesta Hermione en revenant de la chambre les bras vidés, poussant un cri de douleur quand la poignée de la porte s'enfonça vicieusement dans le creux de son coude.

Elle se frotta le bras, une larme de douleur perlant de son œil valide et fusilla ses amis du regard, attendant clairement une explication.

- En fait, ce que veut dire Ron, c'est que Fred et Georges vont garder Coquecigrue pour qu'il ne tente pas de nous rejoindre. S'ils ne l'ont pas déjà récupéré, ils le feront d'ici demain. De ce côté-ci, nous sommes tranquilles. Ensuite, pour Hedwige, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un ne pense à la récupérer pour l'utiliser afin de nous retrouver.

- Tout à fait. Et on sait tous les trois qu'Hedwige est une chouette très intelligente et très attachée à Harry. Je pense même qu'elle est déjà partie de Poudlard quand elle n'a pas vu Harry à la volière en début d'après-midi. Il passe toujours un peu de temps avec elle tous les jours.

- C'est… C'est vrai. A mon avis, elle s'est déjà envolée et on la verra demain matin. Après, ce que tu compte faire avec ce faucon m'échappe, avoua Harry en passant ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cage, caressant l'animal avec douceur.

Le faucon émit un cri satisfait en secouant un peu ses ailes, ses yeux se fermant sous les caresses du petit brun qui souriait.

- En fait, tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais comme on ne sait pas combien de temps on sera partis, je pensais que cet animal serait plus discret qu'Hedwige si on devait communiquer avec l'école.

Hermione lâcha son coude et frappa dans ses mains, illuminée :

- Mais oui ! C'est ingénieux ! Je pense qu'Hedwige est suffisamment intelligente pour qu'on lui donne un point de repère. Comme ça, le courrier « officiel » elle pourrait l'acheminer elle-même jusqu'à Poudlard. Ou de Poudlard jusqu'au point de repère. Et le faucon pourrait acheminer le courrier du point de repère jusqu'à nous et inversement !

- Tu veux dire qu'on se servirait d'Hedwige et du faucon en relais ? Interrogea Harry, pensif.

- Exactement. Par exemple, si on doit contacter les jumeaux, on envoie le faucon avec la lettre, il la dépose à un endroit donné, par exemple à la gare de King's Cross. Hedwige la récupère et s'envole jusqu'à Poudlard pour la donner.

- Eh… C'était pas idiot ton idée de faucon, Ron, acquiesça Harry, en plus, si jamais on a du courrier « officieux » à envoyer, par exemple à quelqu'un dont on ne veut pas que qui que ce soit connaisse son identité, le faucon pourra faire la course en entier. Il devrait être suffisamment rapide pour que, dans la cacophonie de la distribution du courrier, personne ne se rende compte de sa présence.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ron, tu es un génie !

L'intéressé rougit un peu et bégaya, gêné :

- M-Mais non. J'ai juste eut l-l'idée de base. C'est Harry et toi qui avez approfondi.

- Ne te mésestime pas Ron, dit doucement Harry, dans un sourire.

Il continua à caresser l'animal pendant un instant avant de se redresser, écoutant attentivement ses amis raconter leur expédition. Il examina la sacoche avec admiration, imité par Ron et fut très intéressé à l'idée de rencontrer la jeune libraire de la ville sorcière albanaise.

Il leur expliqua ensuite son classement et leur lista chaque objet qu'il avait trié, vérifiant que ça logerait dans les grands sacs à dos de 60 litres.

Il se racla la gorge et soigna ses lèvres avec le baume avant de prendre la parole pour sa liste :

- A-Alors, je vais prendre mon sac comme exemple. Je commence par les accessoires. Donc, dans le sac, on pourra ranger des lunettes de soleil, une lampe torche à dynamo, un couteau multifonctions, un journal de voyage avec du papier à lettres et un stylo à encre moldu. Ensuite, une carte de voyage albanaise, une mini-trousse de secours et de médicaments, un porte-monnaie étanche à accrocher autour du cou et des bâtons de marche télescopiques. Des questions ?

- La trousse de secours et de médicaments, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

- Alors… Si mes notes sont correctes, il y a des bandages, de l'antiseptique, des pansements, de l'arnica contre les coups, de l'anti-moustique, de la crème solaire, des compresses, une couverture de survie, de la pommade contre les piqûres et des petits ciseaux. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, on va juste rajouter les comprimés contre le mal de tête, le mal de ventre et les douleurs généralisées après les avoir séparés en trois.

- D'accord. La trousse de secours est dans cette petite poche rouge, termina-t-il en rangeant l'objet indiqué dans son carré.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent, impressionnés par la précision de leur ami. C'était Harry qui avait dirigé quasiment toute leur liste. A croire qu'il savait exactement ce dont il devrait avoir besoin s'il devait partir et vivre par lui-même.

- Tu y as déjà pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Se douta Ron.

- A partir de chez les Dursley ? Oui, rit Harry. La première fois, ça devait être à mes six ans, quand j'ai appris l'existence du mot « fugue ».

- Ils étaient terribles à ce point ? Demanda Hermione, pensive.

- Je te raconterai ça un jour, tu verras par toi-même.

Le garçon s'assit par terre en sortant des parchemins de sa poche et continua sa liste en soulevant les objets indiqués au fur et à mesure :

- Alors, pour ce qui est de la nuit, j'ai réparti un sac de couchage sarcophage par personne avec un tapis de yoga propre à chacun, une lampe frontale à piles et la tente magique que Ron a trouvée.

- D'accord. On va devoir penser à acheter des piles pour en avoir en réserve. Pourquoi une lampe frontale, alors qu'on a déjà une lampe de poche ?

- Parce que si on doit se relever en pleine nuit parce qu'il pleut et qu'il faut rentrer deux-trois trucs, on sera bien contents d'avoir les mains libres et de la lumière, expliqua Harry, un peu hésitant.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, Hermione rajoutant déjà des piles sur un nouveau parchemin-liste de courses. Harry continua :

- Pour manger, j'ai tout mis dans la case autres en me disant qu'on se répartirait les différents objets entre nous. Vous voulez la liste maintenant où à la fin ?

- Maintenant, ce sera fait, on répartira ça plus tard.

- D'accord. Alors, pour manger, on a le petit réchaud à gaz d'un kilo et huit cent grammes et ses recharges de gaz de cent grammes chacune. J'ai calculé qu'on aurait besoin de six recharges pour une semaine. Ensuite, on a un briquet, une boîte d'allumettes, une glacière rechargeable qu'on devra modifier par magie pour qu'elle reste fraîche tout le temps, un set de cuisine en aluminium de sept cent dix grammes, un set de couverts en plastique dur et une grosse gourde en plastique d'un litre cinq.

- Hou… J'ai plusieurs questions, commença Ron. D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le set de cuisine en nalu minimum ?

- Aluminium Ron. C'est une matière résistante et extrêmement légère. Très pratique pour être transportée.

- Aluminium, répéta-t-il, d'accord. Et donc, il y a quoi dedans ?

- Alors, d'après la notice et mes observations, il y a une poêle de dix-neuf centimètres, une bouilloire de quatre-vingt centilitres donc de quoi faire chauffer quatre tasses. Il y a aussi une popote de cent vingt centilitres et une autre plus grande de cent soixante-dix et une anse détachable.

- D'accord. Combien a-t-on prévu de recharges de gaz ? Tu disais six pour une semaine ?

- En fait, on en utiliserait cinq et un peu de la sixième d'après mes estimations. Regarde, j'ai noté mes calculs sur ce parchemin, dit-il en tendant le bout de parchemin sur lequel des inscriptions étaient faites dans tous les sens.

Les deux autres l'examinèrent lentement, Ron renonçant rapidement, Hermione hochant la tête au bout de quelques minutes :

- Je te fais confiance pour les résultats, la démonstration est correcte. Félicitations, me regarder faire mes devoirs d'arithmancie t'aura servi, finalement, sourit-elle.

- Disons que ça m'aura été plus utile que la divination, éluda Harry.

Les garçons rirent en chœur et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer :

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on achète également trois gourdes en plastique plus petites pour le transport. On rangerait la grande dans un des sacs et on aurait les petites à disposition en cas de soif.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avant qu'Harry ne termine son listing de cuisine en décrivant le set de couverts. Globalement, une cuillère à café, une cuillère à soupe, une fourchette, un couteau et un couteau à viande.

Puis, le garçon passa à l'hygiène de tous les jours :

- Alors, il y a deux éponges à grattoir, du papier hygiénique biodégradable, trois serviettes de bain de randonnée, des paquets de mouchoirs et des sacs poubelle. Alors après, Hermione tu as trouvé du savon multi-usage biodégradable, c'est ça ?

- Oui, en fait, c'est Mme Delacour qui m'a trouvé ça. C'est un savon un peu spécial qu'on peut utiliser avec tout. Liquide vaisselle, shampooing, gel douche, lessive… On lave tout avec ça. C'est très pratique.

- Effectivement. Du coup, pas besoin de savon ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai prévu une savonnette et un flacon par personne. Ah et j'ai trouvé une petite merveille, une bassine pliable. Comme ça, ça ressemble à un rond de vingt centimètres sur vingt mais quand tu appuies au milieu, ça se creuse et à ça fait une bassine ! Je trouve ça génial !

- C'est magique ce truc, s'exclama Ron émerveillé, avec ça, on peut faire la vaisselle, la lessive et on peut même être malade !

- C'est ignoble, grimaça Hermione alors que le brun pouffait de rire.

- Bref, fit ce-dernier en se reprenant, après, j'ai fait une liste de base de ce qu'on devrait emmener en trousse de toilette personnelle. Je pensais à une brosse à dents, un dentifrice biodégradable, une brosse à cheveux et un déodorant anti transpirant…

- Ça me convient. A mettre dans une poche en plastique étanche pour que la brosse à dents ne mouille pas le reste du sac, précisa Hermione.

Les deux autres approuvèrent vivement et Harry sortit une dernière liste de sa poche :

- Je me suis renseigné dans le livre de camping qu'on a feuilleté hier pour ce qu'il serait idéal d'emmener comme vêtements et j'ai pris en compte notre lessive et notre tendance à nous tacher.

- Ça m'étonne moins que tu te sois endormi du coup avec tout ce que tu as eu à penser, souffla Ron alors que son ami lui tirait la langue en expliquant :

- Du coup, pour une semaine de linge pour s'adapter aussi bien au froid qu'au chaud, j'ai pensé à pas mal de choses transformables. Par contre, il va falloir refaire des courses.

- Pas grave, c'était prévisible, soupira Ron songeant qu'on allait encore dépenser l'argent de son meilleur ami.

- Donc. Sous vêtements en trois exemplaires. Pour Hermione, dit-il en rougissant un peu, l'idéal ce serait trois culottes, trois soutiens-gorges et trois paires de chaussettes. En coton, ce serait idéal, c'est une matière qui ne s'use pas facilement et qui ne gratte pas en cas de transpiration. Pour nous Ron, des boxers seraient plus pratiques que des caleçons où des slips. En coton aussi évidemment.

Les deux autres prirent bonne note, les joues cramoisies, s'étonnant du manque de gêne de leur ami sur un sujet aussi sensible. Lequel haussa les épaules en répliquant qu'après dix ans à laver et à étendre la lingerie plus ou moins coquine de sa tante, on n'était plus gêné de rien. Il continua donc en se grattant la tête avec le haut de sa plume, concentré :

- Ensuite, je préconise trois tee-shirts à manches courtes, deux tee-shirts à manches longues, une chemise à manche longues relevables aux coudes et trois maillots de corps. Pour toi Hermione je pense que tu pourras acheter trois débardeurs près du corps, parce que pour nous, les maillots de corps sont des marcels qui collent au corps.

- D'accord, approuva Hermione, notant tout ça furieusement, imité par Ron, les deux impressionnés par les directives de leur ami.

- Après, je conseille une veste polaire légère en cas de chaud, un gros polaire en laine pour les soirs très froids ou même les nuits. Après l'idéal serait qu'on trouve des anoraks imperméables pour la pluie avec une doublure à enlever en cas de chaud. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut en trouver dans le coin.

- On cherchera, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Ron.

- Ensuite, pour le bas, deux pantalons en nylon, en élastique ou en stretch convertibles en shorts. Ensuite pour nous Ron, je pensais que si vraiment il faisait froid on pourrait mettre en dessous des pantalons de course. Tu sais, ceux que mettent les joggeurs en hiver. Ils sont noirs et collent au corps jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, coupa Hermione. Et pour moi, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Et bien, soit le même pantalon de course noir que nous, soit une paire de collants en laine… A toi de voir.

- D'accord, merci.

- Et sinon, pour les chaussures et la marche, je pensais à des chaussures de marche type Rangers mais on devra les porter avant pour les faire. Et des chaussettes en laine pour le soir. Ah et aussi un bonnet en laine, des gants un cache-col. Et un foulard en coton pour se protéger le cou, la tête ou le visage du vent. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Hermione et Ron terminèrent de noter tout le matériel et Hermione tapota la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin :

- Que pensez-vous d'un maillot de bain ? Pas pour se baigner à la mer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais… Pour ma part, si on est perdu au milieu de nulle part, je sais que je serais plus rassurée si vous n'étiez pas loin. Alors si jamais on est pressés, on pourrait peut-être avoir à se doucher tous ensemble… D'où les maillots de bains. Non ?

- Ça se tient, Hermione. S'il faut qu'on se lave ensemble pour que tu n'aies pas peur, alors on achètera des maillots de bains, répondit Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Ron qui hocha la tête à sa suite.

- Tout à fait, tout à fait.

La jeune fille les remercia avec un grand sourire. Ils se redressèrent tous et rangèrent rapidement les affaires qu'ils avaient déjà sur place dans leurs grands sacs. Leurs trois sacs étaient vert kaki avec des liserés de différentes couleurs autour des fermetures éclairs pour les différencier les uns des autres. Ron avait du bleu ciel de la couleur de ses yeux, Hermione, un joli jaune d'or et Harry, un vert prairie très chaleureux. En attendant de trouver une place à tout leur matériel de cuisine, ils l'empilèrent dans un coin du petit salon. Ils remirent ensuite la table et les chaises, remirent les fauteuils à leur place et fermèrent les rideaux de la baie vitrée, allumant le plafonnier qui diffusa une lumière blanche et froide.

Harry boita jusqu'à la première chaise qu'il trouva et se laissa tomber dessus. Ron s'accroupit devant lui et découvrit sa cheville bandée. Il ôta l'attelle et débanda la cheville avant de pousser une exclamation d'effroi.

Hermione sortit des toilettes attirée par le bruit en se frottant les cuisses, grimaçante. Elle avait mal évaluée la distance entre ses jambes et la lunette des toilettes. Ça lui avait coupé le souffle.

Elle arriva devant Harry et s'agenouilla à côté du rouquin et ouvrit grand l'œil :

- Euh Harry… Tu es sûr que c'est une foulure, ta cheville ?

Le garçon se pencha pour regarder et écarquilla les yeux. L'hématome rouge, brun s'était étendu à tout le côté de son pied et remontait sur l'intérieure de sa jambe s'étalant sur son mollet. Au niveau de la cheville, une petite tache d'un noir verdâtre commençait à poindre.

- J-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est sûr que c'est pas une foulure, répondit-il, un peu paniqué.

- C'est pas cassé non plus, sinon tu ne marcherais pas, renchérit Ron.

- C'est peut-être qu'un gros bleu. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que les hématomes comme ça viraient au noir avant de se résorber. Et qu'une guérison complète pour une contusion pareille pouvait aller jusqu'à deux semaines, dit Hermione.

- Et bien on verra comment ça évolue, trancha Harry, si à la fin de la semaine ça a empiré, on ira voir le pharmacien de la rue piétonne.

Les deux autres agréèrent et examinèrent ensuite l'œil d'Hermione. Là, ce fut Harry qui poussa un cri, affolant la petite brune :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon œil ?

- Ça fait film d'horreur, dit Ron, fasciné et un peu dégoûté.

- Comment t'expliquer ça… Tu te souviens de la tache noire sur l'intérieur de ton œil ? Et bien, elle s'est étendue sur tout le tour de ton globe oculaire. En fait, il y a une sorte d'anneau blanc autour de ton iris et le reste du blanc de ton œil est noir. C'est très bizarre. En fait, c'est comme si ton œil se détruisait de l'intérieur.

Hermione fit une grimace, refusant d'aller se voir dans la glace de la salle de bain de peur de refaire une crise de panique et demanda à Ron d'aller chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie qui était à vif. Ron revint avec le matériel demandé et Harry s'occupa de la plaie qui mangeait le côté gauche du visage de son amie.

Puis, Ron remit une poche de glace pour faire désenfler l'œil gonflé et ils décidèrent de laisser la plaie à l'air libre pour la nuit. Harry se mit à la cuisine, Ron reprenant son livre et Hermione commençant à se renseigner sur cette histoire de changement de monde en se basant sur les noms que Crystal avait cité à Ron. Si elle trouvait en quoi ces gens avaient changé les mentalités ou influencé le monde, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait en quoi eux trois pourraient changer le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, sur les coups de vingt heures, Harry appela ses amis à table. Ils s'installèrent avec des yeux émerveillés devant les beaux morceaux de dinde aux marrons et les neuf petites pommes de terre découpées soigneusement en diamant, les morceaux restant de la découpe dans une petite casserole.

- Harry, tu nous gâtes ! Protesta à moitié Hermione.

- J'ai juste pensé… C'était Noël hier et on ne l'a pas fêté. Et ce soir, on était censés profiter du bal de l'école. Et si on continue à fuir, on ne sait pas quand on aura le temps de manger correctement. C'était juste… J'ai eu tort ?

- Non, non, absolument pas vieux ! On est juste impressionné, t'en fais pas !

- Oui, je suis ravie que tu aies fait tout ça pour nous Harry, approuva Hermione, je disais juste que tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts pour nous !

Hermione se morigéna. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà que son ami avait été victime d'abus moral quand il était enfant. C'était typique de ce genre d'enfants de s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de chaque action. Elle n'aurait pas dû protester sur quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir, juste par habitude. Elle s'excusa platement en s'expliquant une nouvelle fois.

Harry comprit et acquiesça doucement. Hermione fit le service et, au moment d'attaquer le repas, le petit brun poussa une exclamation effarée :

- Mince ! Parvati ! Elle va m'attendre !

Les deux autres se figèrent. Ron se donna un coup de paume dans la tempe en pensant à Padma qu'il avait planté mais Hermione adressa un sourire aux garçons :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais prévu la possibilité qu'on ne soit pas rentrés à temps pour le bal et j'ai laissé un mot pour Viktor à l'endroit où on devait se retrouver.

- Si tu as laissé un mot à _Viktor_, grommela Ron.

Hermione lui talocha le crâne avec humeur avant de continuer à l'intention d'Harry qui semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour Parvati Patil, sa condisciple de Gryffondor et sa cavalière au bal :

- Viktor et moi devions nous retrouver dans l'antichambre, là où attendent les premières années avant d'être répartis. C'est un endroit calme et assez proche de la Grande Salle. Je lui ai envoyé un mot en lui disant que si je n'étais pas là à huit heures moins le quart, c'est que je ne pourrais pas venir au bal. Je lui ai expliqué vaguement qu'on cherchait pour quelle raison quelqu'un pourrait jeter un sort sur le cœur d'un élève. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait tout à fait et qu'il allait faire des recherches de son côté. Du coup, si je n'étais pas là, il était censé attendre Parvati en haut des marches et en faire sa cavalière en lui précisant que tu ne serais pas là non plus Harry et qu'il faisait ça pour te rendre service. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à Padma, Ron. J'ai privilégié Parvati parce qu'Harry était censé ouvrir le bal avec elle, du coup, ça se remarquerait tout de suite si elle était seule.

- Ouf, merci Hermione. Merci pour elle, soupira Harry, soulagé.

Les trois amis, rassurés, sourirent et attaquèrent leur repas de Noël en papotant joyeusement. Ils mangèrent avec plaisir le dessert, une simple mousse au chocolat et s'organisèrent pour la semaine suivante avant d'aller se coucher, le ventre plein, les dents brossées, la petite suite rangée, le faucon nourri. Hermione salua les garçons en bâillant et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

Harry et Ron prirent quelques minutes pour installer le parasol à moitié déplié et un coussin sur le sol de la terrasse pour que le faucon soit à l'abri du vent et au chaud et en ajoutèrent un deuxième au cas où Hedwige débarquerait en pleine nuit. Ils enroulèrent la cage du faucon dans un drap pour le tenir au chaud, lui laissant un peu d'espace pour respirer. Ils le caressèrent doucement et refermèrent la baie vitrée avant d'aller se coucher dans le grand lit double, ôtant juste leurs pantalons, pulls, chaussures et chaussettes avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'endormir d'une traite, épuisés de leur journée.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre :**

Parvati se préparait en chantonnant. Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de quatrième année, c'était l'effervescence. Lavande sautillait dans sa robe bleu clair en débitant des phrases sans queue ni tête à la vitesse d'une mitraillette, soûlant Padma, la jolie Serdaigle qui avait rejoint sa sœur jumelle, Parvati, pour sa coiffure.

Les trois filles étaient jolies d'habitude, mais resplendissaient dans leurs robes de bal.

Parvati et Padma étaient deux jolies indiennes aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Leur peau était basanée et le seul moyen de les différencier était leurs coiffures. Habituellement, Parvati tressait ses cheveux et Padma les nouait en chignon haut. Là, leurs longues chevelures étaient détachées, les mèches sur leurs tempes attachées derrière leurs crânes avec un anneau d'argent cylindrique. Les deux filles portaient une robe typiquement indienne. Rose avec un foulard orange autour de son épaule pour Padma et orange avec un foulard rose pour Parvati. Elles avaient accroché des anneaux en or à leurs oreilles pour compléter leurs tenues. Elles étaient ravissantes.

Lavande elle était une jolie blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui descendaient sous ses omoplates et aux yeux noirs. Elle avait attaché un ruban bleu ciel dans ses cheveux et portait une petite robe à bretelles fines de la même couleur que le ruban. C'était une jolie robe qui dessinait très bien ses courbes naissantes jusqu'à la taille et partait ensuite en volants de tulle jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait enfilé de petites ballerines bleu nuit et une parure de faux saphir ornait son cou et ses oreilles.

- J'espère que Seamus sera accordé à ma tenue, je lui ai dit que je porterais du bleu clair !

- Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton pendant juste deux minutes ? Souffla Padma, exaspérée.

Ça faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'elle lui rabâchait les oreilles avec sa tenue, elle saturait. Autant elle aimait bien Lavande d'habitude, autant aujourd'hui, avec l'effervescence du bal, elle était presque insupportable.

- Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû y aller avec Ron, finalement, se demanda Lavande, un doigt sur la bouche, pensive.

Padma se crispa. Elle ne connaissait pas son cavalier plus que ça, mais c'était avec elle qu'il devait aller au bal. Pas avec Lavande.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais y aller avec Ron ? Seamus est très bien non ?

- Oui, mais tu ne trouves pas que Ron est plus sexy qu'avant ? Gloussa-t-elle, rougissante.

- C'est vrai qu'il a bien grandit récemment. Et il a fait couper ses cheveux, ajouta Parvati en riant.

- Surtout que ses yeux iraient super bien avec ma robe !

Padma leva les yeux au ciel et parti devant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa jumelle demander où étaient Hermione, Ron et Harry. C'était vrai que personne ne les avait vus depuis le début de l'après-midi. Padma fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait vraiment que le rouquin serait à l'heure, elle avait horreur du retard. Il était huit heures moins dix.

Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée et se télescopa avec une montagne. Elle poussa un cri douloureux et se frotta les fesses d'une main, le nez de l'autre. Une voix grave à l'accent bulgare lui fit relever la tête à la vitesse d'une mitraillette :

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu n'aurrrais pas vu Herrrr-mio-ne ? Demanda-t-il en articulant bien le prénom de la meilleure élève de leur année.

- Krum ? S'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix, ne me dis pas qu'Hermione est ta cavalière ?

Elle fixa le bulgare avec ahurissement, surprise qu'Hermione ait pu lui plaire. Il semblait pourtant être un homme à filles superficielles. Hors, la Gryffondor était une fille sérieuse et intelligente, elle le savait bien, c'était son amie.

Elle regarda le bulgare, le détaillant. C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans plutôt mince. Ses courts cheveux noirs poussaient juste sur sa tête. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient de détermination et de force et un collier de barbe commençait à pousser s'étendant autour de sa bouche. Il ressemblait à grand aigle. Il portait une tenue rouge sur pantalon noir. Une cape rouge de fourrure reposait sur son épaule gauche. Il était très élégant.

- A l'orrrigine, oui, répondit-il lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. J'espèrrre qu'elle a pu aider son ami rrroux avec son prrroblème.

- Son ami roux… Ron ? Tu veux dire qu'elle, Ron et Harry seraient ensemble, fourrés dans on ne sait quels problèmes ?

- C'est possible. Je serrrais toi, je me méfierrrai de votrrre dirrrecteur, surrrtout d'aprrrès ce qu'Herrr-mione m'a dit.

- Se méfier de Dumbledore ? Je vais y penser, merci Krum.

- Sinon, tu n'aurrrais pas vu Herrr-mione ? Insista l'attrapeur bulgare, les sourcils froncés.

- Non. Personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'ils nous ont renvoyé chez nous pour réparer les protections de l'école hier matin. Idem pour Ron et Harry d'ailleurs.

- Trrrès bien. Alorrrs est-ce que tu connais une Parrrvati ? Soupira-t-il, un peu embêté.

- Oui, c'est ma sœur jumelle. Je suis Padma, se présenta-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Padma… ? La cavalièrrre de Rrron ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Viktor ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à se décider. Il lui présenta son bras et expliqua :

- Rrron, Herrr-mione et Harrry Potterrr ne viendrrront pas au bal. Herrr-mio-ne m'a demandé d'êtrrre le cavalier de ta soeurrr. Mais je serrrais embêté de te laisser seule.

- Euh… Mais… Deux cavalières ? Ça ne serait pas un peu… bizarre ? Hésita la belle indienne alors que sa sœur descendait les marches en gloussant, accompagnée de son éternelle meilleure amie.

- Ne doit-on pas se moquer des rrracontarrrs quand on est quelqu'un de librrre ? Sourit Krum en s'inclinant légèrement.

Padma émit un petit rire et hocha la tête, expliquant la situation à sa sœur qui accepta avec une légère déception. Harry était quand même très mignon. Un peu petit, mais tout à fait à son goût. Elle eut une petite moue mais se pendit au bras gauche du bulgare, tandis que sa jumelle posait sa main sur le biceps droit du jeune homme, bien bâti.

L'étrange couple traversa la salle la tête haute, se moquant des chuchotements sur leur passage. Dumbledore les salua avec un sourire plus fatigué que d'habitude et les invita à s'asseoir à table, rapidement imités par tous les élèves. Padma repéra une de ses amies dans la salle et lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit en vissant son doigt sur sa tempe. La jeune fille rit légèrement et promit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout un peu plus tard.

Dumbledore se leva, réclamant le silence et commença d'une voix apaisante :

- Bienvenue, chers enfants.

Il s'attira un reniflement méprisant de quelques élèves de toutes les maisons et écoles et leur adressa un sourire un peu moins rayonnant que d'habitude. Padma songea que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le directeur et se remémora la mise en garde de Krum. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Elle se promit d'interroger le champion bulgare jusqu'à avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait et se focalisa à nouveau sur le discours rapide de Dumbledore :

- ... absents pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront très vite de retour et vont tous les trois très bien. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée placée sous le signe de la musique !

Une musique d'ambiance retentit doucement alors que certains commençaient à aller au buffet, les autres murmurant entre eux sur les raisons qu'auraient pu avoir le trio de Gryffondor à s'absenter. Quelques commentaires méchants vinrent d'un certain blond de Serpentard, vite calmé par un coup de coude de sa cavalière.

Padma fut rapidement entrainée dans une discussion avec Cho Chang, une jolie chinoise, cavalière de Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard. Viktor Krum, lui, discutait techniques de Quidditch avec Roger Davies, le cavalier de la jolie championne française, Fleur Delacour. Parvati, la tête dans sa main, essayait de décortiquer quelles sortes de crèmes de beauté pouvait bien utiliser Fleur pour avoir ce teint, ignorant que sa grand-mère était une vélane.

Lorsque le dessert fut englouti, Krum se retrouva face à un dilemme. Qui inviter des deux filles ? Un rouquin à l'air malicieux résolut le problème pour lui en embarquant Parvati pour la première danse. Le champion de Durmstrang haussa les sourcils un instant et invita gentiment Padma à danser. Ils tournoyèrent élégamment, le rouquin fou faisant valser sa partenaire qui s'accrochait à lui avec un air affolé alors qu'un deuxième rouquin à la même tête que le premier tapait du poing sur la table en hurlant de rire devant la piètre danse de son frère.

Roger faisait danser sa frêle cavalière avec ravissement, Cédric et Cho étaient plutôt bien accordés, autant dans leurs sourires que dans leurs pas. Dumbledore et sa cavalière d'une danse finirent par rejoindre la piste de danse, tout le monde s'écartant de leur passage avec hâte, voulant éviter madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école française de Beauxbâtons. Puis, bientôt, tout le monde rejoignit la piste, le deuxième rouquin faisant danser sa cavalière, une jolie noire à l'air blasé, avec autant de grâce que son supposé frère.

La musique douce et élégante laissa place à une musique de rock très moderne. Les professeurs laissèrent la place aux jeunes qui se remuèrent en rythme avec la musique, déchaînés. Après plusieurs danses avec Padma, Viktor se sentit entraîné vers la sortie, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa jolie cavalière de remplacement suivit le mouvement, surprise.

Le jeune homme ne put s'en empêcher, il se raidit brusquement en voyant l'identité de ses kidnappeurs. Les deux rouquins cinglés. Les deux concernés sourirent comme des maniaques alors que Padma croisait les bras, habituée aux frasques de Fred et Georges Weasley qui sévissaient dans l'école entière.

- Dîtes les jumeaux, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ? Commença-t-elle, frustrée.

- Toi… Tu es la sœur Patil, affirma l'un des jumeaux.

- Padma. Je suis à Serdaigle. Ron était mon cavalier pour la soirée, à la base. Heureusement que Krum était là pour ma sœur et moi.

- Et bien, petite Padma, je pense que ce cher Viktor peut nous aider à répondre à cette question, commença l'un qui portait un écusson brodé d'un « F » et qui devait donc être Fred.

- Une question ? Padma, tu connais ces garrrçons ?

- Ah oui, désolée. Je te présente Fred et George Weasley, les farceurs de Poudlard. Ce sont aussi les frères ainés de Ron.

- Ah, je me souviens. Vous avez obtenu des barrrbes en essayant de passer la limite d'âge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mon cher Fred, je suis surpris, commença l'un dont l'écusson portait un « G »

- Moi également mon cher George. Je suis outré qu'il ne se souvienne que de ça !

- Tout à fait. Nous avons fait des choses bien moins glorieuses pourtant.

- En effet. Mais il nous connaît.

- Mais il nous connaît. Peut-on lui pardonner ?

- Je pense qu'on peut lui pardonner mon vieux Georgie. On lui enverra un siège des toilettes de Poudlard pour son anniversaire.

- Évidemment ! Quel est ta date d'anniversaire mon cher Viktor ?

- Vous êtes trrrès perrrturrrbants les jumeaux, fit Krum pour toute réponse.

Fred et George eurent un grand sourire. Visiblement ils avaient atteint leur but secondaire. Au but premier maintenant. Leur expression se fit soudain sérieuse et ils entraînèrent le bulgare à l'écart de la fête, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, laissant Padma en plan.

La jeune fille alla rejoindre son amie en gardant un œil sur la forêt au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George avaient encadré Viktor et d'une voix nettement plus menaçante qu'avant, Fred l'interrogea, prouvant par là que les jumeaux n'étaient pas simplement fous, ils avaient un but précis :

- Bien. Maintenant que nous t'avons un peu pour nous, dis-nous ce qui est arrivé à notre frère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dirrre ?

- Notre stupide petit frère a disparu. Ses amis aussi. Et Hermione la bonne élève ne raterait jamais l'occasion de rentrer au château en avance à moins d'avoir une bonne raison.

- Et nous t'avons surpris quand tu expliquais à la petite Patil qu'Hermione ne t'accompagnerait pas au bal et qu'il en serait de même pour Harry et Ron. Et à part quelques professeurs et nous, personne ne sait qu'ils ont disparu.

- Et toi tu es au courant et tu ne t'étonnes même pas. Alors je répète, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec notre frère et ses amis ?

Viktor prit un instant pour songer à ce qu'il devait dire. Mais en avisant le regard extrêmement sérieux des jumeaux Weasley, il jugea plus sage de leur raconter ce qu'il savait. A savoir qu'Hermione soupçonnait Dumbledore de manigancer quelque chose pour contrôler Harry à travers Ron. Et que Ron avait un sortilège posé sur son cœur.

- Attends. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont partis pour trouver un briseur de sorts qui arriverait à enlever le sort qui est posé sur le cœur de Ron ?

- Et qu'ils allaient chercher le moyen d'empêcher Dumbledore de lancer à nouveau son sortilège si jamais il voulait recommencer ?

- C'est ce qu'Herrr-mione m'a rrraconté avant de parrrtir par le trrrain, confirma le jeune homme, lui aussi perturbé par tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait en Angleterre ? Et qu'avait le directeur de l'école derrière la tête ?

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas demandé à Bill ? S'énerva Fred.

- Bill ?

- Notre frère ainé, c'est un briseur de sorts lui aussi. Il travaille en Egypte pour Gringotts.

- Un brrriseur de sorrrts… Dîtes, Herrr-mio-ne m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui était « humide là dedans ».

- Humide ? S'interrogea Fred.

- Ah ! Qui était mouillé là-dedans ! Comprit George.

- C'est ça. C'est votrrre frrrèrrre qui est concerrrné, non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Imaginez que vos parrrents aient quelque chose à voir là dedans. Comment vous pourrriez le savoirrr ? Et du coup, comment savoirrr si ce Bill serrrait prrrêt à vous aider ?

- Hé ! Bill et nos parents sont des gens biens ! S'exclama Georges.

Viktor haussa les épaules en disant que même les gens bien pouvaient faire des erreurs parfois. Et qu'il existait des gens naïfs partout. Et que, même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, comment savoir comment ils auraient réagi en l'apprenant ?

Les jumeaux blêmirent. C'était vrai. Leur père était du genre naïf et leur mère pouvait faire des erreurs de ce genre. Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sortilège d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait ça ? Ron avait un problème au cœur ? Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, les jumeaux se promirent de contacter le trio dans la semaine. En attendant, personne ne devait les trouver. Ils avaient raison d'être si méfiants. Ils remercièrent Krum et foncèrent en direction de la volière.

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et arrivèrent dans le repère des hiboux. Ils traversèrent les perchoirs, cherchant deux hiboux bien particuliers.

- J'ai Coquecigrue ! S'exclama soudain Fred, de la paille plein la tête.

- Génial ! Par contre, j'ai fait deux fois le tour et je ne trouve pas Hedwige, s'inquiéta George.

- A mon avis, elle est déjà partie pour rejoindre Harry. Elle est très intelligente. Et à mon deuxième avis, avec le bal, personne ne pensera à la chercher avant demain matin.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ressortirent de la volière, tombant sur Krum qui haussa un sourcil, argumentant que si eux s'inquiétaient pour Ron, lui il s'inquiétait pour Hermione et qu'ils avaient intérêt à partager leurs informations parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir se montrer menaçants.

Fred et George se concertèrent du regard avant de lui raconter ce qu'ils savaient. Le partage d'informations, rien de plus efficace. Les trois jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, promettant de garder pour eux ce qu'ils savaient et de s'informer de tout ce qu'ils découvriraient.

Viktor alla rejoindre Padma qui discutait avec une de ses amies Serpentard. La jeune fille, heureuse de le voir revenir ne fit aucun commentaire sur les jumeaux, prudente. Si elle faisait confiance à sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas le cas des garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

Padma lui présenta gentiment tout le groupe :

- Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, son cavalier, Draco Malefoy, et leurs amis Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Les gars, voici Viktor Krum, mon cavalier.

Viktor examina attentivement le petit groupe, se faisant un premier avis.

Pansy était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux coupés en carré plongeant. Ses yeux noisette étaient grands et ronds et rentrés dans ses orbites, lui donnant un faciès un peu écrasé. Elle portait une robe de bal rose à volants et le regardait avec le même intérêt qu'il en avait pour elle. Elle avait l'air sympathique mais assez sournoise.

Draco Malefoy lui avait déjà fait une mauvaise impression quand il l'avait rencontré au banquet de présentation en l'accaparant pendant tout le repas pour lui parler de choses triviales et de son père. C'était un garçon mince à l'air aristocratique. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient plaqués sur son crâne par une tonne de gel et ses yeux gris perçant le fixaient de manière inquisitrice. Son menton et son nez étaient pointus dans une attitude hautaine très certainement calquée sur un de ses proches. Un fils à papa, désireux de le satisfaire. Rien à en tirer tant qu'il aurait cette attitude.

Vincent et Gregory étaient deux gorilles à l'air benêt. Vincent avait les cheveux auburn et Gregory des cheveux bruns. Leurs yeux étaient noirs et ils gonflaient leurs biceps d'un air menaçant. La lumière n'était visiblement allumée à tous les étages pour eux. La consanguinité des Sangs-Purs avait fait des dégâts au cours des années.

Blaise, lui, était un métisse de taille moyenne, aux yeux verts d'eau et aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse. Il avait les yeux pétillants et un air malin. Quelqu'un d'intéressant, à surveiller.

Le bulgare les salua de sa voix grave et invita Padma à retourner danser à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

- Hé Padma, tu ne devais pas aller au bal avec Weasley ? Demanda soudainement Pansy, en se tapotant le menton.

- Si, mais comme il est absent, Krum s'est gentiment proposé pour le remplacer, éluda rapidement l'indienne avec un sourire avant de rejoindre son cavalier qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Fred et Georges, eux, revinrent dans la salle après avoir enfermé l'exaspérant hibou de leur frère dans leur dortoir, prévenant Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami, de faire attention en ouvrant la porte. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, s'apercevant rapidement que Dumbledore s'était absenté. Sans surprise. Ils se joignirent donc à la fête, surveillant les allers retours des professeurs avec attention.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	5. Préparation

Bonjour et bon dimanche à tout le monde !

Merci aux revieweurs dont Calire et Faenlgiec à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V -<strong>** PREPARATION**

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le dimanche, lundi, mardi et mercredi filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils sortirent faire leurs achats vestimentaires, préférant choisir des couleurs passe-partout. Surtout pas de pastels ou de couleurs vives. Ils optèrent pour des sous-vêtements blancs, et le reste en vert kaki, marron ou beige. Ils trouvèrent des manteaux avec doublure en fausse fourrure détachable qu'ils achetèrent, les trois mêmes exemplaires. Ils dénichèrent aussi des cirés jaunes de pêcheurs.<p>

Ils commencèrent à porter leurs chaussures de marche pour les faire. Ils soignaient leurs ampoules aux pieds avec des grimaces le soir venu. L'état de l'hématome de la cheville d'Harry semblait s'être stabilisé. L'hématome de sa joue semblait lui se résorber. Le blanc de l'œil d'Hermione était totalement noir maintenant et il la brûlait de plus en plus souvent, l'amenant à passer de longues heures sous le robinet pour se rafraîchir. La plaie sur son visage commençait à former des croûtes nettes, signe qu'elle guérissait correctement. Les gerçures sur les lèvres d'Harry avaient presque complètement disparues. Voir Harry passer le baume sur ses lèvres avait donné une idée un peu tordue à Hermione qui s'était bien gardée d'en parler aux deux autres pour le moment.

Ils passèrent ces quatre jours à lire les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés à Crystal, emmagasinant les informations qu'ils dénichaient pour les noter dans livre de Merlin si jamais ils réussissaient à l'activer. Ron envoya également le faucon transporter l'adresse de l'hôtel à Crystal et ils convinrent d'une rencontre le jeudi 30 décembre, à l'hôtel.

Ils avaient aussi pas mal réfléchi au nom qu'ils voulaient donner au faucon et se décidèrent pour « Hayden » C'était un nom celte signifiant « petit feu » ce qui lui convenait parfaitement à la vue de la tache en forme de flamme qu'il avait autour de son œil droit et qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'arrière de sa petite tête. Leur petit oiseau de vingt sept centimètres fut visiblement ravi de son nouveau nom et semblait déjà dépendant des caresses qu'Harry lui prodiguait sous le bec.

Le mercredi matin, ils eurent la surprise de voir une magnifique harfang des neiges blottie sous le parasol, enfoncée dans le coussin. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée pour ramener la cage d'Hayden, une boule de plumes blanches lui sauta dessus en hululant doucement. Harry émit un son étouffé et délogea la patte d'Hedwige de sa bouche avant de prendre sa chouette dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le ventre si doux de son amie à plumes.

Elle l'avait retrouvé.

Il la ramena à l'intérieur, Ron s'occupant du faucon et refermèrent la baie vitrée. Ron libéra Hayden qui sautilla jusqu'à l'épaule d'Harry poussant un cri de protestation en voyant ses mains occupées à caresser Hedwige.

Hermione débarqua à ce moment là de la salle de bain et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite en voyant les animaux commencer à se battre pour l'affection d'Harry. Ron était affalé dans le fauteuil et riait aux éclats alors qu'Harry, complètement dépassé regardait le combat de coq qui avait débuté sur la table de la cuisine. Ron eut un grand sourire et se releva en mettant les bras autour des épaules d'Harry :

- Bah alors vieux, tu brises des cœurs ?

- Oh tais-toi idiot, grogna le petit brun en rougissant.

Les deux oiseaux, en voyant leur perchoir occupé ailleurs s'envolèrent brusquement et attaquèrent Ron qui en oublia de se protéger sous la stupéfaction. Harry se leva brusquement en ordonnant à Hedwige et Hayden de cesser mais retomba au sol sous la douleur.

Les deux animaux se calmèrent immédiatement alors qu'Harry se tenait la cheville en gémissant, les larmes aux yeux sous la brusque montée de douleur. Hedwige hulula et sautilla jusqu'à son compagnon, se perchant sur son genou en frottant son bec contre sa joue. Hayden, lui, se percha sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'était agenouillé près de Harry, des traces de bec et de serres sur les bras, quelques gouttes de sang glissant sur sa tempe. Un des coups de bec lui avait éraflé le cuir chevelu. L'oiseau de proie tapota doucement la joue du rouquin en guise d'excuse et Hedwige frotta sa petite tête sur sa cuisse. Harry lâcha sa jambe en soufflant, son mal refluant lentement et examina les bras griffés et piqués de Ron qui ruisselaient de sang.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et se précipita dans la chambre pour chercher des compresses et de l'antiseptique, se prenant quelques meubles au passage. Elle lança tout ça à Harry, le ratant d'un bon mètre au passage.

Hedwige descendit de l'épaule de son maître et sautilla jusqu'au flacon de désinfectant qu'elle poussa du bec jusqu'au garçon. Hayden la regarda faire en clignant des yeux et réclama avant de s'envoler pour saisir des compresses entre ses serres et les lâcher sur les genoux d'Harry qui cligna des yeux avant de le remercier gentiment.

Les deux oiseaux se firent petits alors que le petit brun les fusillait du regard après avoir constaté les dégâts sur les bras de son meilleur ami.

Hermione rouvrit la baie vitrée et les mit dehors le temps qu'ils se calment et que Ron soit soigné. Harry prit une compresse et lentement désinfecta chaque plaie avec précision, passant ses doigts dessus pour juger de la profondeur, demandant un pansement à Hermione quand la plaie était trop profonde.

Il termina en se mettant à genoux pour atteindre le dessus de la tête de son ami et la rendit propre. Puis il lui sourit et le rouquin rouvrit des yeux un peu brumeux :

- Punaise… Je comprends pourquoi ils se sont battus, j'ai failli m'endormir pendant tes soins. Tu as des doigts de fées Harry.

- Pourtant, j'ai des petites mains et mes doigts sont calleux à cause des travaux dans le jardin des Dursley, fit-il étonné en regardant ses mains calleuses.

Hermione sourit et lui prit une main, testant sa callosité avant de dire :

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est parce que ta tante voulait absolument que tu fasses attention à tout ce que tu faisais que tu as pris l'habitude de tout faire avec douceur. Je veux dire, tu es gentil avec tout le monde, sauf avec les gens qui te cherchent. Tu ne commences jamais une dispute. Tout le monde t'aime Harry.

- Ah ? C'est vrai que j'adore papoter avec les Dursley, Voldemort ou Rogue, s'amusa Harry alors que Ron riait.

- Mais arrête tes bêtises. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toutes les personnes qui te connaissent t'adorent Harry. Même les animaux. Regarde ces deux idiots qui se sont battus pour ton affection. Tu as un don Harry.

- Là, je la rejoins, vieux. Tu es très fort pour te faire apprécier des gens, renchérit Ron alors que le plus jeune virait à l'écarlate.

La conversation se termina alors que Ron allait ouvrir aux deux animaux. Les deux oiseaux se posèrent sur la table et Harry entreprit d'expliquer patiemment à Hedwige ce qu'ils allaient attendre d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent en Angleterre. La jolie chouette hulula, comprenant très bien les souhaits de son petit maître mais contrariée à l'idée de le laisser seul avec le faucon. Est-ce qu'il saurait prendre soin de son compagnon correctement ?

Elle se tourna vers Hayden et lui fit la leçon à grand renfort de hululements et de cris, gonflant ses plumes pour lui faire comprendre clairement le message. Hayden n'était pas un faucon intelligent pour rien. Il comprit très bien les menaces de la belle chouette blanche et accepta la mission. Il prendrait soin de son compagnon en échange de son intégration au groupe. Les deux oiseaux émirent un ultime chant avant de se taire, attendant les instructions.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivit l'ersatz de conversation avec stupeur. Hedwige avait réellement menacé Hayden ?

Puis, Harry prit la parole, les sourcils froncés, perturbé par la pensée qui trottait dans sa tête depuis quelques jours :

- Ron, tu devrais envoyer une lettre à tes parents.

- Harry, on est en fuite ! S'exclama Hermione, mécontente.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?! S'agaça le jeune adolescent avant de continuer plus calmement : Hermione, tu as pris le temps de laisser un mot à tes parents en leur disant de ne s'inquiéter de rien même si tu ne les contactais pas tout de suite. Moi, je n'ai personne à prévenir. Mais Ron n'a rien dit à sa famille ! Comment tu te sentirais si un membre de ta famille avait disparu et que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait ?

- C'est dangereux Harry ! Si ça se trouve, les parents de Ron sont impliqués !

- Et… Et alors ? C'est sa famille ! Imagine ce qu'ils ressentent.

- Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir, toi ? S'écria-t-elle finalement, frustrée, furieuse et inquiète de leur situation.

- Hermione !

- Il me suffit simplement d'imaginer comment je me sentirais si Ron ou toi disparaissiez, murmura Harry, amer en entendant la réflexion de son amie.

Il se leva, son livre sous le bras et partit dans la chambre alors qu'une dispute violente éclatait entre Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait été volontairement blessante.

Il renifla, se frotta les yeux et ouvrit son livre de potions de quatrième année avec obstination, sa joie d'en être à l'avant-dernier chapitre étouffée par la remarque de la sorcière. Il venait d'entamer le dernier chapitre quand Hermione toqua légèrement à la porte. Il corna la page et referma le livre avant de dire à la jeune fille d'entrer. Hermione s'exécuta, les yeux baissés, les joues rouges :

- Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. J'étais énervée et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Avec tout ça, tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'avais les nerfs à vif comme nous tous et j'ai craqué. J'ai déversée toute ma frustration sur toi et je n'aurais pas du. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Harry. Je ne le pensais pas, tu le sais.

Hermione essuya ses larmes rageusement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de son ami, triturant ses doigts avec nervosité :

- Tu sais, ça m'a énormément touché ce que tu as dit. Je ne savais pas que tu nous considérais comme ta famille. C'était d'autant plus honteux que je te dise quelque chose comme ça. Je suis désolée. Je… Je pense sincèrement que je peux te considérer comme mon frère. En fait, Ron aussi. C'est un peu le grand frère trop protecteur. Et toi, le petit frère à protéger.

- Je peux me protéger tout seul, tu sais, finit par dire Harry, la voix rauque, un petit sourire aux lèvres, montrant qu'il pardonnait.

- Pas moyen !

Hermione lui sauta dessus, l'enserrant dans une étreinte suffisamment forte pour tuer un ours, balbutiant des « Merci » et des « Pardon » à la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Ron passa sa tête par l'ouverture avec un sourire doux qui se transforma en rictus machiavélique quand il bondit sur le lit, écrasant ses amis sous son poids :

- On est tous frères !

- Hermione est une fille, Ron, souffla Harry en riant, des larmes de soulagement perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Une fille ? Quand ça se verra, on en rediscutera !

- T'es con, grogna Hermione en lui flanquant un coup pied dans le tibia.

Ils rirent ensemble, soulagés que la crise soit finie. Ils en ressortaient plus forts, plus soudés qu'avant. Des petites crises de ce genre étaient parfois nécessaires dans les groupes pour faire avancer les choses. Harry eut soudainement l'impression que son cœur se gonflait de joie sous l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il avait une famille qui l'acceptait. Il était aimé. Une larme roula sur sa joue violacée et ses amis lui sourirent, semblant comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Pour Ron, Harry était vraiment comme son frère. Il était incroyablement gentil et tolérant. Il savait qu'il pouvait aborder tous les sujets avec lui, Harry l'écouterait sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin avant de lui donner son point de vue, seulement quand il pensait que ça pouvait faire avancer les choses. Ils avaient aussi de monstrueux fous rires ensemble. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient immédiatement connectés. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Et ça n'avait jamais changé. Après les évènements de la Coupe de Feu, Ron s'était juré que, plus jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne douterait d'Harry. Il lui serait toujours fidèle et se rangerait toujours de son côté, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Parce qu'Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère.

Pour Hermione, Harry était comme un petit frère à guider. Il avait souvent besoin de ses conseils mais une fois qu'il avait assimilé les informations, il se débrouillait pour lui sauver la mise. Il la protégeait et elle le protégeait. Il avait toujours envie d'apprendre et elle aurait bien mis des coups de boule à Ron pour l'avoir empêché de développer tout son potentiel. Elle savait qu'il était intelligent, très instinctif, comme Ron. Mais comme ce dernier était un feignant notoire, il n'avait jamais travaillé correctement et Harry avait naïvement suivit. Mais elle parviendrait à les remettre dans le droit chemin, foi d'Hermione. Harry avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui et c'était son devoir de l'aider, pour qu'il aille mieux. Parce qu'elle était son amie, sa sœur.

Si Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi la brunette se mit soudain à l'assassiner du regard, il comprit très bien la signification de son doigt qui pointait la porte. Au travail.

Il se redressa donc et embarqua Harry sur son épaule pour lui éviter une nouvelle marche inutile qui fragiliserait son pied blessé. Le garçon poussa un cri de surprise et se débattit mollement jusqu'à être déposé délicatement sur une des chaises. Hedwige sautilla jusqu'à lui et se percha dans le nid d'oiseau de sa chevelure avec un cri de bien-être. Hayden chanta doucement et vint se percher sur l'épaule gauche du petit brun.

Les mains d'Harry se levèrent pour caresser les deux oiseaux ravis. Ron ricana en songeant que la chouette et le faucon semblaient vraiment amoureux. Hermione glissa une feuille blanche de papier blanc bien moldu devant lui avec un sourire gêné :

- Harry a raison tu sais. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu écrives à tes parents. Ne les laissons pas s'inquiéter inutilement sur ton état de santé.

- Je sais, j'avais déjà prévu de leur écrire, fit Ron en souriant.

- Toujours d'accord avec Harry, j'avais oublié, soupira Hermione en levant les bras au ciel, posant un gros tas de feuilles au milieu de la table et distribuant des stylos bille.

Harry sourit en regardant ses amis écrire à leurs parents et songea avec nostalgie à ses propres parents. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, c'était quand il avait un an et trois mois, juste avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Après, il les avait revu à ses onze ans, dans le miroir du Risèd, ce fameux miroir qui montrait le souhait le plus cher de la personne qui se regardait dedans. A onze ans, il avait vu sa famille qui l'entourait. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il se voyait ouvrir ses paquets cadeaux et y trouver une paire de chaussettes, arguant que les gens lui offraient toujours des livres et jamais de chaussettes.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses défunts parents. D'après ce que Ron lui avait raconté, ils n'allaient pas rentrer tout de suite. Du moins, selon la prédiction de la seule voyante à qui on reconnaissait un talent certain. Il décida de tabler sur quelques mois d'absence, se laissant ainsi une grande marge de manœuvre. S'ils partaient pendant six mois, ils n'auraient plus de contacts à Poudlard. Si effectivement, Dumbledore manigançait quelque chose, ils devaient pouvoir le surveiller pour pouvoir réagir en conséquence. Ils devaient avoir des yeux et des oreilles sur le terrain, c'était stratégique.

- J'ai fini ! S'exclama Ron, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il sourit en relisant la lettre que son ami lui tendait avec empressement et demanda la permission d'ajouter un petit mot, timidement. Ron lui tendit le stylo bleu, sans un mot et Harry s'appliqua pour écrire quelques mots et lui rendit crayon et feuille. Hermione signa la feuille pour prouver qu'elle était elle aussi vivante et termina sa missive à l'adresse de ses chers parents. Ils feuilletèrent rapidement les lettres, vérifiant qu'aucune information compromettante n'était dedans. Hermione esquissa un sourire et murmura :

- Harry, tu as quelqu'un à prévenir, toi aussi.

- J'ai quelqu'un à prévenir ? Répéta-t-il sottement.

- Un certain Sirius Black, intervint Ron avec un grand sourire.

Les joues d'Harry rougirent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire à son parrain. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'homme. Il l'avait rencontré sept mois auparavant, quand il s'était échappé de prison. Depuis cette nuit de juin, Sirius s'était enfui à dos d'hippogriffe et depuis, ils correspondaient par lettre. Il était revenu vers Poudlard quand il lui avait parlé de sa cicatrice douloureuse, au grand dam d'Harry qui ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus en danger. Depuis, il l'avait revu par le biais d'une communication par cheminée à quelques reprises pour lui demander des conseils à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à le contacter, ce qu'il leur fit d'ailleurs comprendre :

- Mais non, je ne vais pas le déranger pour ça.

- Songe une seule seconde à sa réaction quand il apprendra par les journaux que tu as disparu, commença Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Clair vieux, il serait capable de débarquer au ministère pour pousser une gueulante.

Ron sourit un peu quand Harry fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il n'y avait que ce genre de choses qui pourraient décider Harry à commencer une conversation avec Sirius. Restait à menacer l'ancien bagnard pour qu'il se comporte en parrain responsable et pas comme si Harry était son père et qu'ils étaient des copains d'école.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier et, approuvé discrètement par Hermione, entreprit de menacer soigneusement Sirius pendant qu'Harry hésitait devant sa propre feuille. Il finit par griffonner quelques phrases, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à l'homme. Il fit relire sa lettre par Ron et Hermione qui approuvèrent et ils glissèrent leurs trois lettres dans des enveloppes séparées. Puis ils discutèrent un instant de ce qu'ils devaient faire avant de se remettre à leurs lectures.

- Je… J'ai pensé à quelque chose, commença Harry avec fermeté et hésitation mêlées, admettons qu'on passe plus d'un mois hors de l'école, il nous faudrait un moyen de savoir ce que Dumbledore mijote.

- Alors contactons les jumeaux.

- Mais pas que, appuya Ron, Harry a raison. Les jumeaux seront des alliés de poids mais je pense qu'on doit mettre les élèves au courant dans chacune des maisons. Ils méritent de savoir qu'ils sont en danger potentiel.

- On ne sait pas s'ils sont en danger, protesta Hermione, Dumbledore n'a concrètement rien tenté pour nuire à qui que ce soit.

- Et moi, je suis quoi ? Le gnome du jardin d'en face ? S'indigna Ron.

- On ne sait pas ce que fait ce sortilège, alors avant de monter tout le monde contre le directeur, on ferait mieux de réfléchir, répliqua-t-elle en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

- C'est vrai, on s'avance peut-être un peu trop, acquiesça Harry, mais je reste persuadé qu'avoir des contacts un peu partout pourrait être utile. Avoir des gens qui pourraient nous renseigner sur tous les déplacements du directeur serait très utile.

- D'accord, d'accord. Alors qui proposez-vous ? Chacun propose quatre personnes, pas plus, d'accord ? Les jumeaux comptent pour un, précisa-t-elle.

- Ils se turent un instant, réfléchissant, prenant des notes sur les personnes les plus fiables. Avant qu'ils ne se concertent, Harry leva une main :

- Je suggère qu'on se laisse encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Si ça se trouve on sera très rapidement rentrés et on n'aura pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus. Gardons notre liste dans notre poche pour pouvoir la modifier à tout moment. Et cherchez des arguments pour faire valoir votre point de vue, ok ?

- Ok, chef, s'amusa Ron en notant deux trois trucs sur sa feuille déjà un peu chiffonnée.

Hermione acquiesça à son tour et ils rangèrent leurs feuilles avant de décider qui acheminerait quelles lettres. Ils confièrent la lettre de Sirius à Hayden qui s'envola sans attendre, fier de sa nouvelle mission, disparaissant dans l'aube en une seconde. Hedwige tendit la patte avec patience, laissant les deux amis de son compagnon attacher leurs lettres à ses pattes, hululant doucement en mordillant les doigts de son maître tandis qu'il lui rappelait ses instructions. Puis elle s'envola à son tour, son plumage de neige scintillant sous le soleil matinal.

Une fois de nouveaux seuls, ils se replongèrent dans leurs lectures, apprenant beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant qu'ils avaient une raison et qu'ils pouvaient travailler dans le calme complet. Il n'y avait pas le bruit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ni la tension lourde qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque. C'était tranquille et paisible, idéal.

Harry termina rapidement le programme du cours de potions de quatrième année et fut absolument ravi de ce fait, posant les quelques questions qui lui restait à Hermione avec le débit d'une mitrailleuse lourde.

La jeune fille répondit avec joie et patience, reprenant les quelques points qui lui échappaient avant que le garçon ne pose son livre sur la table avec un bruit sonore, entamant avec une joie non feinte le livre de Sortilèges de première année, le feuilletant rapidement, s'attardant uniquement sur les enchantements qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sur le bout des doigts, passant très rapidement au livre de deuxième année, puis troisième et quatrième.

Ron avait terminé de potasser ses livres de sortilèges de la première à la quatrième année et connaissait la théorie des enchantements qu'il n'avait pas encore vu à l'école sur le bout des doigts. Il avait donc attaqué ses anciens livres de potions, ne prenant la peine de s'arrêter que sur les potions qu'il jugeait utiles. Il sauta donc le chapitre sur la pousse des cheveux ou la disparition des furoncles ainsi que celui sur la coloration des ongles de pieds, pour s'attaquer au philtre d'Amnésie et aux antidotes diverses et variées qu'ils avaient commencé à voir cette année.

Hermione, elle, recherchait toujours des informations sur ces fameux changeurs de monde. Elle avait déjà trouvé pour Helga Poufsouffle, Arthur de Bretagne et Cliodna mais séchait sur les autres. Le soir venu, elle en informa les garçons :

- J'ai trouvé des informations sur quelques uns des personnages qui ont hérité du livre de Merlin et qui seraient susceptible de modifier les choses.

Harry posa le livre de sortilèges et corna sa page avant de prêter entière attention à son amie. Ron arrêta de s'arracher les cheveux sur le livre de potions de quatrième année et demanda en grommelant :

- En parlant de ça, il faudrait vraiment qu'on tire au clair cette histoire de modification du monde. Sérieusement… On est encore des gosses !

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire. Comme si on avait le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit, renchérit Harry.

- J'en sais rien, soupira la brunette, je sais juste que les quelques personnes dont j'ai trouvé l'histoire ont fait de grandes choses.

- Pas que ! Herpo l'Infâme était un mage noir de l'Antiquité grecque si mes souvenirs des cartes de Chocogrenouille sont corrects.

- Ce type à une carte de Chocogrenouille ? Grimaça le plus jeune, effaré en imaginant que Voldemort aussi pourrait avoir droit à sa carte.

- C'est un sorcier célèbre, résuma Ron en haussant les épaules, les sorciers sont tordus, c'est tout.

Les deux autres firent la moue. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un mette du plomb dans la tête des gens qui trouvaient sain de faire connaître aux enfants un homme qui avait inventé une magie si noire qu'elle n'était mentionnée nulle part. Même au dos de la carte, ils ne parlaient que du « créateur de la magie de l'âme » et tout le monde savait qu'il était terriblement dangereux de toucher à l'âme d'un être humain. C'était l'essence même de la vie, sans âme, on ne vivait plus. Les détraqueurs avaient été créés par un mage noir qui manipulait la magie de l'âme il y a quatre ou cinq siècles. C'était une chose réellement terrible que de toucher à l'âme.

Harry frissonna, imité par les deux autres. Hermione se frotta les bras comme pour se réchauffer, rendue mal à l'aise par ce sujet. Elle se racla la gorge et continua, voulant ramener le sujet sur un terrain plus stable :

- Donc, du coup, j'ai appris pas mal de choses. Vous saviez que sans Helga Poufsouffle, Poudlard n'aurait jamais été construite ?

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, surpris.

- Ce n'était pas une création commune à Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais sans la dame Poufsouffle, rien n'aurait existé. Elle était le lien entre tous les Fondateurs. Sans elle, jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés et jamais ils n'auraient discuté pour ensuite fonder l'école. D'après ce que j'ai lu, Serdaigle était trop hautaine, Serpentard trop solitaire et Gryffondor trop impulsif. Poufsouffle était le lien qui les unissait. Elle était la seule assez patiente pour calmer Gryffondor, pour faire descendre Serdaigle de son piédestal sans la brusquer et pour sortir Serpentard de son laboratoire de potions.

- Elle a créé Poudlard, murmura Ron, admiratif de la dame au blaireau.

- Et dire qu'on considère les Poufsouffle comme une maison poubelle, souffla Harry atterré par la bêtise de ses compatriotes.

Ils notèrent soigneusement les informations sur une feuille de papier, écrivant petit et serré pour économiser de la place. Puis, Hermione passa à la suite :

- Arthur de Bretagne, où le fameux roi Arthur a créé la magie par les armes.

- La magie par les armes ? Répéta Harry.

- Tu sais qu'avant le Moyen-Âge, les sorciers n'avaient pas de baguettes magiques. Ils se servaient de bâtons pour communiquer avec la terre pour les druides, d'autres contrôlaient leur magie à travers leurs mains… A cette époque, les sorciers étaient très puissants mais peu d'entre eux existaient. La magie était terriblement compliquée à utiliser, il n'y avait pas de catalyseur pour faciliter l'utilisation de la magie, comme nous nous avons nos baguettes. Arthur était un de ces faux sorciers. La magie coulait dans ses veines mais il était incapable de l'utiliser. En délogeant Excalibur de son rocher suite à une prédiction, il trouva le moyen de canaliser son pouvoir à travers l'épée. Et bientôt, les baguettes magiques furent inventées et beaucoup de faux sorciers purent utiliser la magie.

- En voilà un type qu'il est bien, approuva Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre baguette, posée entre celles d'Harry et d'Hermione sur la petite table de chevet de la chambre, le remerciant vivement dans sa tête.

- Ensuite, continua Hermione, imperturbable, Cliodna. Elle était considérée comme une déesse de la beauté en Irlande, je crois. Elle a fait avancer la médicomagie à une vitesse hallucinante. C'est elle qui a découvert les propriétés de la rosée de lune. Rosée de lune utilisée dans quasiment toutes les potions de soins et les antidotes.

- Elle a donc fait bien reculer le taux de mortalité sorcière, dit Harry en écrivant soigneusement toutes les informations.

- Oui. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Comme l'a dit Ron, Herpo l'Infâme était bien le premier mage noir connu et il aurait créé une magie terrifiante, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour changer le monde, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'informations sur lui. Ptomélée était un astronome et un géographe mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a de particulier, Paracelse et Dzou Yen ont un rapport avec l'alchimie mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. Baba Yaga, pour moi, c'est une ogresse de contes de fées et nous…

- Nous ne sommes que trois enfants dépassés par des problèmes beaucoup trop importants pour eux, termina Harry.

- Et pourtant, nous allons devoir résoudre ces problèmes par nous même. Harry, tu n'accordes aucune confiance aux adultes et moi, je doute de plus en plus de ceux que je connais. Hermione, je sais que tu crois un peu trop en l'autorité.

- Oui, c'est un réflexe, avoua la jeune fille les sourcils froncés, je vais tacher de faire attention à ça. On ne peut compter que sur nous même, j'en suis consciente. Les adultes ne sont pas tous des gens bien. J'ai bien compris.

Ils soupirèrent lourdement, leur situation actuelle les rattrapant. Même s'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, combien de temps leur restait-il avant que quelqu'un ne les retrouve et ne les empêche de poser des questions ? Combien de temps pourraient-ils tenir en fuite ?

Ils allèrent se coucher, la tête pleine de questions et dormirent assez mal, de nouveau inquiets.

Harry était inquiet pour ses amis, espérant que sa malchance légendaire ne les rattraperait pas trop vite. Il s'inquiétait également de savoir ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus avec ce fameux livre de Merlin, songeant avec résignation que, de toute façon, ça ne pourrait que difficilement être pire.

Ron, lui s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Harry pouvait à peine marcher, Hermione se cognait dans tout ce qu'il était possible de se cogner. Il était le seul encore valide et pourtant le moins fort des trois. Mais il devait assurer parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pour le moment.

Et Hermione se demandait combien de temps leur restait-il avant qu'ils ne doivent fuir et se cacher à nouveau. Même si tout semblait paisible pour le moment elle avait parfaitement conscience que ça pouvait dégénérer en une seule seconde.

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement, cherchant un déguisement plausible pour la suite des évènements et préparant le terrain à la visite de Crystal, la jeune libraire de la Ville aux Enchantements. Ils cachèrent tout ce qui pourrait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur leur identité. Harry se mit aux fourneaux, perché à genoux sur une chaise pendant que Ron faisait correctement son sac, rangeant tout méthodiquement, défaisant et refaisant son bagage le plus rapidement possible pour gagner de l'efficacité en cas de départ précipité. Hermione elle, s'énervait en cherchant quelle sorte de magie noire Herpo l'Infâme avait bien pu créer. Même dans « Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire » elle n'avait rien trouvé sur lui. A peine quelques lignes sans importance.

Quand sept heures sonnèrent, Hermione appliqua une couche de son fond de teint, qu'elle avait acheté pour le bal, sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry et Ron enfila une perruque brune, Hermione lui colorant les sourcils avec son crayon brun. La jeune fille tressa grossièrement ses cheveux pour qu'ils paraissent moins broussailleux et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme pour paraître moins première de la classe. Harry remit les verres légèrement colorés qu'Hermione avait dénichés à Londres, fonçant le vert de ses yeux.

Même s'ils se reconnaissaient sans problèmes, pour Crystal, qui ne les connaissait pas, ils seraient probablement plus difficiles à identifier. A sept heures et demie du soir, on toqua à la porte, doucement.

Harry, bien installé dans un des fauteuils se redressa légèrement, sa cheville douloureuse se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Elle avait gonflée un peu dans l'après-midi et était bien chaude. Ron l'avait forcé à prendre un cachet contre une fièvre qu'il ne sentait pas quant il s'était « littéralement ébouillanté le poignet » en touchant son front.

Hermione posa son livre sur ses genoux, juchée sur une des chaises de la cuisine qu'ils avaient amené près des fauteuils pour faire un petit coin réunion, et fixa la porte.

Ron alla tranquillement ouvrit après avoir reçu la confirmation de ses amis :

- Bonsoir Crystal, sourit-il gentiment.

- Bonsoir Ron, répondit-elle joyeusement en agitant la main.

Elle s'était habillée très sobrement par rapport à sa tenue dans la librairie. Elle portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu ciel qu'ils remarquèrent quand elle enleva sa doudoune violette. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et les noua rapidement en une queue de cheval haute. Elle embrassa la joue de Ron, par réflexe et avança dans le petit salon en humant l'air :

- Wouah ! Ça sent juste trop bon ! C'est Hermione qui a cuisiné ?

- Non, c'est Harry, répondit la jeune fille en faisant la bise à la libraire avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop mal pour le moment.

Harry se redressa, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour l'accueillir. Crystal avisa l'attelle qui entourait sa cheville gauche et lui sourit en se penchant pour l'embrasser chaleureusement, se présentant avec naturel. Harry lui adressa un sourire tranquille, se présentant à son tour et Crystal s'accrocha au cou de Ron :

- Vous êtes tous comme ça parmi tes amis Ron ?

- Pour-… Ah ! Non mais Harry est insensible au charme vélane. Lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été, c'est le seul de notre groupe qui n'a pas essayé de passer la barrière de sécurité.

- Oh j'ai été subjugué, Ron, corrigea Harry en se souvenant très bien de les avoir fixées sans discontinuer pendant leur danse.

- Tu parles, elles étaient cinquante au moins, évidemment que tu as réagi un minimum !

Crystal rit, décidément, elle les aimait bien ces trois là. Les garçons pouvaient agir normalement près d'elle et elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait avoir de longues conversations passionnantes avec Hermione. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui montra Harry et prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord, sache que je suis véritablement ravie de te rencontrer Harry et que je ne te veux aucun mal à toi où à tes amis. Tu n'as véritablement rien à craindre de moi, d'accord ?

- Je verrai cela en temps voulu, Crystal. Je n'accorde que très peu ma confiance aux étrangers, tu m'en excuseras, répondit Harry avec douceur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu gênée. Le garçon lui semblait presque plus censé que ses amis et, pour elle, il était évident que les deux autres lui faisaient entièrement confiance et se remettaient entièrement à son jugement. Si Harry jugeait qu'elle était une menace pour eux, elle savait que Ron et Hermione la mettrait dehors sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Elle devait gagner sa confiance, c'était primordial pour qu'elle puisse les aider.

- D'accord, je comprends parfaitement, acquiesça-t-elle sérieusement.

Il serait toujours temps de copiner plus tard, elle avait du travail, confié par sa grand-mère. Elle devait aider ces trois là avec tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. Elle chaussa une paire de larges lunettes carrées qui agrandirent ses yeux, et améliorèrent sa vision soit dit en passant, et prit la parole en farfouillant dans son sac :

- Bien. Nous avions pris rendez-vous ensemble pour que vous sachiez si vous avez le pouvoir d'ouvrir le livre.

- Exactement, peux-tu me le montrer ?

Crystal s'exécuta, intérieurement impressionné par ce garçon qui avait pris les directives des opérations, les deux autres écoutant attentivement. Elle déposa le livre sur ses genoux, ôta les bandelettes de lin et la ficelle qui maintenait le tout et le présenta à Harry en lui représentantl'ouvrage et ses fonctions.

Le garçon hocha la tête et, sous la demande de la demi-vélane, il posa un doigt sur le livre, le caressant révérencieusement.

A sa grande surprise, le livre émit une intense lumière colorée et une petite musique retentit, les apaisant tous les quatre. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes avant que tout revienne à la normale.

Harry cilla, sous le choc. Il n'avait qu'à moitié cru à cette histoire de livre de Merlin qui leur serait tombé dessus, « comme par magie » avait-il songé avec sarcasme. L'histoire de la voyante lui paraissait même plus probable, ayant été témoin de l'étrange prophétie de Trelawney en juin dernier.

Mais là, il était obligé d'y croire. Comme l'avaient dit Ron et Hermione, la magie qu'il avait ressentie pendant ces quelques secondes lui avait parue terriblement familière, comme celle d'un père, d'un ami, d'un confident. Comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Il savait. Instinctivement, il savait que c'était un livre ensorcelé par Merlin. C'était présent au fond de lui, comme ça. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il le savait. C'était tout.

Les trois autres avaient ressenti la même chose. En moins puissant, mais ils l'avaient senti tout de même. Hermione et Crystal en avaient les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et murmura, se concentrant à nouveau :

- Il a eu plus de réaction qu'il n'en avait jamais eu et je connais ce livre depuis que je suis gamine. Combien de fois j'y ai touché en espérant ressentir la magie de Merlin… C'est une sensation magnifique, Harry, merci.

Le garçon lui sourit, la tête ailleurs. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis et d'un signe de tête, les enjoignit à poser leurs mains sur le livre, tous ensemble :

- Ensemble, murmura-t-il doucement, l'esprit focalisé sur le livre.

Les trois Gryffondors touchèrent l'ouvrage d'un même mouvement et une violente lumière les éblouit, les forçant à se protéger les yeux avec leurs bras, lâchant l'héritage de Merlin qui tomba au sol.

Quand la lumière reflua, Harry cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, étant le moins ébloui des quatre grâce à ses verres colorés. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui traînait, abandonné par terre et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il allait bien, étant donné que c'était Harry qui tenait le livre, il était le plus près de l'explosion de lumière et regarda par terre avant de prendre la même expression qu'Harry. Et les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.

Le livre auparavant gris et terne avait changé. Sa couverture était d'un rouge pourpre très profond, avec des reflets violets, très sombre mais pourtant chaleureux. Sur le dos, il y avait une petite libellule noire sur le bas et un beau « X » doré en relief sur le haut. Ce « X » était segmenté aux extrémités.

Sur la couverture, le même « X » était dessiné, en relief et fait d'or. On le sentait doux en passant son doigt dessus. En dessous, un grand cercle prenait tout le reste de la couverture rigide. L'intérieur du grand cercle était remplit par un autre cercle gigogne, un peu plus petit, laissant une marge d'un centimètre entre les deux, dessinant un anneau d'or, rempli par des runes étranges.

L'intérieur de cet autre cercle était séparé en trois, l'orientation des nervures séparatrices étant Nord-ouest, plein Sud et Nord-est. Et au milieu, un dernier petit cercle comprenait une petite pierre ronde, rouge translucide.

Dans les trois séparations étaient gravés des dessins. Dans celle du haut était dessiné une étrange créature à la queue démesurée, dans celle de droite était gravée un dragon asiatique et dans celle de gauche, un étrange éléphant à la peau décorée.

Le livre était beau, chaleureux et très précieux. Harry le ramassa avec précaution et caressa la couverture. La petite créature à la longue queue gigota sous sa caresse mais les deux autres ne bougèrent pas. Crystal le regardait bouche bée, la gorge nouée et Ron dut lui donner un coup de coude pour le faire réagir. La jeune femme tendit les mains et Harry lui redonna l'ouvrage. D'un coup, il changea à nouveau d'apparence.

L'intérieur de l'anneau avait disparu et le « X » le traversait de part en part, le barrant comme une croix, symbolisant un blocage. Crystal tenta de l'ouvrir, avec succès, mais elle savait que les informations qu'il contenait ne lui seraient jamais révélées à moins de trouver une formule magique suffisamment puissante pour surpasser la magie de Merlin.

Elle soupira, déçue. Au moins, elle avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait le livre quand il était libéré et bloqué.

Sitôt qu'Hermione l'eut en main, il reprit ce que la libraire appelait sa forme libérée, avec les animaux et la pierre rouge.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant et expliqua ce que signifiaient toutes les inscriptions en se basant sur les témoignages des précédents possesseurs des livres :

- C'est magnifique, merci de m'avoir permit de connaître ça.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour tout le monde, je crois, approuva Hermione, passant le livre à Ron qui le caressa révérencieusement avant de le redonner à Harry qui le cala sur ses genoux, se concentrant sur la conversation.

- Bon, d'après mes observations, les symboles qui sont apparus ont tous un sens. Même la couleur du livre et des inscriptions a une signification particulière.

- Nous t'écoutons. Je te demanderai juste de nous donner tes références littéraires pour qu'on puisse vérifier, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire fier.

Il avait bien compris toute sa leçon. Toujours vérifier une source avant de considérer celle-ci comme véridique.

- Pas de soucis. Les livres qui m'ont renseigné sont dans les ouvrages que je vous ai prêtés. Je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans « Symboles et significations : des siècles de mystères révélés » et « L'héritage de Merlin, mythe ou réalité ». C'est là-dessus que je me base.

Hermione se leva, se prit l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry dans la cuisse, retint un juron coloré et alla dans la chambre pour ramener les deux livres en question. Elle en lança un à Harry, prit l'autre et Ron s'apprêta à prendre des notes.

- D'après ce que je sais, commença la libraire, la couleur pourpre de la couverture, du dos et de la quatrième de couverture symbolise la révolution, l'amour et la fermeté. Je vous donne mes observations, je vous laisserai l'interpréter comme vous le sentez. Pour l'or de l'anneau et de la croix, ça symbolise la chaleur, la lumière, la royauté. Pour les gravures faîtes dans un doré sombre, je ne pense pas qu'elles aient de significations particulières outre le fait de se rapprocher de la couleur or.

Hermione et Harry prirent dix minutes pour vérifier les informations et Ron nota. Puis la jeune femme continua, sa mémoire travaillant avec précipitation pour se souvenir de tous les détails :

- D'après ce que je sais, les animaux vous représentent. Helga Poufsouffle avait un blaireau sur sa couverture et le blaireau était son animagus. Ptolémée avait un hibou dessiné, comme son familier. Après, savoir s'ils seront vos Patronus, vos animagus ou vos familiers, je n'en sais rien. Pour la libellule, elle symbolise généralement l'illusion. Et le « X » symbolise très certainement un dix romain.

- C'est impressionnant.

- Merci mais les livres sont ma passion, sourit-elle au garçon brun, je n'en sais pas plus par contre. Si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière, dites-moi.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à ce point à nous aider ? Questionna Harry.

- Pour plusieurs raisons en fait. De un, parce que ma grand-mère me l'a demandé et qu'elle ne se trompe jamais, parce que vous m'êtes sympathiques, de deux, et de trois, parce qu'il serait tout à mon avantage d'avoir les nouveaux Changeurs comme alliés, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Changeurs ? Releva Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme ça qu'on été appelés ceux qui ont pu ouvrir le livre de Merlin au cours du temps. Leurs noms étaient les Changeurs. C'est un titre sans importance politique mais je peux vous assurer que si vous vous présentez comme ça, vous aurez un bon nombre de gens qui vous aideront.

Harry fit la moue.

Chouette, un nouveau titre.

Ron ricana en le regardant, semblant avoir parfaitement suivi ses pensées et Hermione se racla la gorge pour qu'ils reviennent avec elles, adressant un sourire désolé à son ami. Ils continuèrent un moment à discuter du livre, de la manière d'enregistrer des informations à l'intérieur, de la formule magique pour le verrouiller si jamais ils voulaient être sûrs que personne ne le lise.

Ils finirent par inviter Crystal à dîner, la jeune femme avouant qu'elle n'osait pas le proposer mais que l'odeur lui faisait terriblement envie. Et elle fut enchantée en mangeant le curry de poulet avec les courgettes frites que lui proposa humblement le garçon. Et elle sautilla littéralement sur sa chaise en dévorant les poires rôties au sucre qu'il avait fait en dix minutes à la poêle, sous la demande expresse de Ron qui avait adoré le plat quand il leur en avait fait trois jours auparavant.

Elle remercia les trois jeunes gens pour leur accueil et partit sur les coups de vingt deux heures, annonçant qu'elle ne les verrait pas pendant un moment parce qu'elle partait en vacances chez sa grand-mère le lendemain après midi. Elle leur promit qu'ils se contacteraient par hibou postal et partit avec un grand sourire.

Les trois autres se rassemblèrent autour de la table de la cuisine et Ron s'attela à la vaisselle pendant qu'Harry et Hermione préparaient les papiers pour la discussion à venir qui allait être compliquée, personne n'en doutait. Ron s'essuya les mains après avoir rangé le dernier verre et tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir, une jambe sous les fesses.

- Bon alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Crystal ?

- C'est quelqu'un de gentil, je n'en doute pas. E-Elle n'a pas menti une seule fois quand elle était avec nous. Du… Du moins, je n'en ai pas eu l'impression, après, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais…

- Harry, tu peux détecter les gens qui te mentent, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment, déjà. Harry avait parfois de drôles de réactions quand il parlait aux gens. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, il se frottait les oreilles mais ne disait rien, évitant juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis les fois suivantes.

Ron haussa les sourcils. Et lui qui pensait qu'Hermione le savait depuis bien longtemps. Lui, il était au courant depuis leur première année et depuis, il évitait sciemment de mentir à Harry, sur quelque sujet que ce soit.

- E-En fait, je ne détecte pas les mensonges, je sais juste quand les gens me cachent des choses. C'est comme une sorte d'instinct, expliqua-t-il, gêné, c'est juste une intuition, ce n'est pas une science sûre.

- A mon avis, tu as été tellement habitué à ce que les Dursley te mentent en te faisant miroiter la lune que tu as développé ce don pour te protéger.

- Sans oublier que tu ne faisais confiance à personne à ton entrée à Poudlard, ajouta Ron en hochant la tête, et que du coup, le petit quelque chose qui pouvait te faire douter des paroles de quelqu'un, tu pouvais le détecter.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait. Il savait juste quand on lui cachait des choses et parfois quand on lui mentait.

Ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas aidé à faire confiance aux adultes.

McGonagall lui avait caché plein de choses et ne le considérait que comme un enfant dont la parole n'avait aucune valeur. Elle ne le croyait que très rarement même s'il savait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui, il le sentait.

Rogue le haïssait et passait son temps à le rabaisser pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans sa voix quand il le traitait de bon à rien ou qu'il disait que son père était un enfoiré arrogant et détestable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça faisait si mal quand il l'insultait. Parce qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Les Dursley, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Dumbledore mentait comme un arracheur de dents et cachait des tonnes de choses sur tout et n'importe quoi. Rien que l'histoire des chaussettes dans le miroir du Risèd était un énorme mensonge. Mais celui-là, il le comprenait très bien. Il n'était qu'un enfant face à son directeur, pourquoi lui aurait-il dit la vérité ?

Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que l'homme n'était pas si mauvais.

Il frappa ses joues de ses mains, se remettant les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de Dumbledore. Si ça se trouve, son instinct se plantait complètement et l'homme était une ordure.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, ordonna-t-il faisant une fois de plus se questionner Ron sous l'expression moldue, le livre.

- Et Crystal ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Je… Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Elle ne nous veut pas de mal, ne veut que nous aider mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Je ne suis pas sûr de mon jugement. A mon avis, on peut compter sur elle pour nous aider. Mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler nos identités ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout, souffla-t-il agacé de ne pas pouvoir porter un jugement clair pour aider ses amis.

Il était trop inquiet par toute cette sphère de mensonges dans laquelle ils semblaient évoluer. Il devait d'abord se sortir de tout ça et se remettre les idées en place. Une fois qu'il ne serait plus inquiet pour le cœur de Ron et pour l'œil d'Hermione, il pourrait réfléchir correctement.

- En attendant, regardons ce livre et essayons-le, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry leur fit une ébauche de sourire. Ron lui pressa la main et Hermione caressa son bras. Elle finit par reprendre le livre et le posa soigneusement sur la table.

Crystal avait parlé d'une formule à prononcer pour rentrer les informations. Mais quelle formule ? Elle examina lentement les runes dans l'anneau et ils passèrent une bonne heure à les décrypter avec l'aide des livres d'école d'Hermione. Ron et Harry se découvrirent un bon contact avec les runes. Du moins, ils aimaient essayer de les traduire.

Ils finirent par arriver à une ébauche de phrase, quelques runes restant intraduisibles avec seulement l'aide d'un manuel scolaire de première année et un de deuxième année.

- Donc, on a « _ savoir _ est le _ » pour la première partie et pour la seconde partie, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble à « Unum est virtus ». Tu peux me dire pourquoi on déchiffre parfaitement le latin et qu'en anglais on galère ? S'écria Ron, exaspéré.

- Parce que, pour la troisième fois, les livres de runes sont faits pour traduire le langage runique en latin à la base. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué de traduire le runique en anglais.

- Et sinon, intervint Harry pour éviter une nouvelle dispute puérile entre ses deux amis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Unum est virtus » ?

- Quelque chose comme « L'union fait la force » je crois, répondit Hermione en se grattant la tête. Par contre, allez savoir laquelle nous permettra d'inscrire des choses dedans et laquelle nous permettra de bloquer le livre.

- Si on testait, simplement ? Demanda Ron.

- Et risquer de le détraquer définitivement ? Ça ne va pas ?! S'exclama Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et Ron croisa les bras :

- Oh, très bien. Quand tu auras trouvé le mode d'emploi, tu me préviendras ?

- Hermione, Ron a raison. A part en essayant, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de trouver comment fonctionne ce livre.

La jeune fille grogna un peu, toute tentative d'argumentation se soldant par un échec. Elle finit par lever les bras au ciel en signe d'abandon et s'exclama que s'il arrivait quelque chose au livre, elle n'en serait pas responsable.

Harry haussa une épaule et tint le livre devant lui :

- De toute façon, on n'a pas la totalité de l'autre phrase, alors on va essayer celle qu'on connaît et on verra bien. D'accord pour tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Merci Hermione, c'était utile, dit Ron poussant un gémissement quand Harry lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table en lui faisant les gros yeux.

_- Unum est virtus_.

Il murmura ces mots, les yeux fixés sur le livre. Celui-ci vibra un instant et la pierre rouge du centre émit une lueur vers le ciel, comme celle d'un projecteur. Une plume holographique apparut dans la lumière projetée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione clignèrent des yeux, perplexes. Ah. Une plume virtuelle. Et après ?

Curieux, Ron passa ses doigts au travers de la plume, essayant de la saisir, en vain. Hermione fronça les sourcils et feuilleta les quelques notes informatrices qu'elle avait prises pendant les explications de Crystal.

- Hm… Si chaque chose sur cet ouvrage a un symbole, on peut supposer que la plume est celui de l'écriture.

- D'accord. Donc, c'était bien le mot de passe pour écrire des choses et des trucs. Bien. Parfait. Et donc ? Comment on est censés faire pour écrire, au juste ?

- Si je me souviens bien, Crystal t'a dit de parler. Par conséquent, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas juste donner des informations à haute voix et elles s'inscriraient dans le livre ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Je peux essayer ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry fit glisser le livre jusqu'à elle et bougea sa chaise pour qu'elle se colle à celle de son amie. Il sentit la chaise de Ron s'emboîter de l'autre côté de sa chaise à lui et lui adressa un sourire. Il était tout aussi curieux qu'eux malgré son apparent scepticisme.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, quelques runes s'inscrivirent dans le projecteur de la pierre, à la place de la plume. Hermione haussa les sourcils et se jeta sur son livre de runes alors qu'Harry entreprenait de les dessiner pour en garder une trace, au cas où elles s'effaceraient.

Hermione poussa une exclamation surprise quelques minutes plus tard et se tourna vers Ron, narquoise :

- J'ai trouvé le mode d'emploi.

Ron lui fit une grimace et Harry leur donna des coups de coudes, exaspéré. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter deux minutes de se chamailler ?

- Je disais donc que la plupart de ces runes sont des instructions. Je les connais bien, ce sont des runes d'ordres, les premières qu'on apprend en cours.

- Des runes d'ordres ? Répéta Ron, méfiant.

- Oui. En fait, c'est un peu comme des verbes. Du genre « marcher », « parler » tu vois ? Ces runes là sont assez simples et je n'ai pas de mal à les déchiffrer.

- D'accord Hermione. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ces runes ?

- Alors. Il y a : « parler », « ouvrir », « livre », « répertorier », « annoncer », quelque chose qui ressemble à « catégorie » et « trier ». Après, il faut qu'on remette tout ça en ordre et qu'on en trouve le sens.

Ils réfléchirent un instant, les différents mots tournoyant dans leurs têtes. Hermione poussa une exclamation la première et les deux autres la regardèrent :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

- Nous t'écoutons, sourit Ron, soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé. Il était resté à « ouvrir le livre » lui.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on nous demande d'_ouvrir_ le _livre_ et d'_annoncer_ une _catégorie _pour _répertorier_ les informations qu'on lui donnera. Après, il faudra _parler_ les informations et le livre les _triera_.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être une interprétation plutôt intelligente, acquiesça Harry.

Les runes holographiques, comme en accord avec les explications d'Hermione disparurent et furent remplacées par un étrange bonhomme caricaturé qui faisait un grand sourire, l'une de ses mains ayant les bâtons qui lui servaient de doigts replié, formant le « v » de la victoire.

- Comme quoi, on peut être un mage surpuissant et avoir de l'humour, conclut Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Et une capacité merdique en dessin, précisa Ron en riant légèrement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en consultant à nouveau ses notes pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié avant de commencer à rentrer les informations dans le livre.

- Faîtes confiance à vos professeurs, marmonna-t-elle furieusement, ils vont diront que les reliques de Merlin ont disparu. La barbe ! Franchement, on ne peut vraiment compter que sur soi-même !

- Et sur ses amis, ajouta gentiment Harry.

- Et sur sa famille ! Renchérit Ron en levant le poing.

Un pouce levé se dessina grossièrement, comme si Merlin acquiesçat et Hermione rit. Elle l'aimait bien ce livre. Elle demanda à son tour :

- Ces nombreux dessins enfantins… Ça a un rapport avec « l'union fait la force » ?

- A mon avis oui, renchérit Ron, Merlin doit nous faire passer un message.

- Merlin nous fait passer un message, rien que ça ?

- C'est marqué dans tes notes, Hermione, la légende voudrait qu'une partie de l'esprit de Merlin ait atterri ici, dans ce livre, à sa mort.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître alarmiste, dit tranquillement Harry, mais la dernière fois qu'on a vu un livre parlant, ta sœur a été possédée, Hermione pétrifiée et j'ai dû combattre un basilic. Si un autre serpent de ce genre débarque, je vous préviens, je hurle.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège alors qu'Hermione et Ron pouffaient gentiment. Mais il avait raison dans le fond. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était Merlin qui leur parlait. Voyant les regards de ses amis se faire méfiants, Harry intervint finalement :

- Non, non c'est bien Merlin, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus et vous ne devriez pas en avoir non plus. On l'a senti dans notre magie non ? Tous les sorciers savent reconnaître la magie de Merlin tant elle est puissante. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est que je ne connais pas les intentions de ce truc.

- C'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il nous veut vraiment du bien ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Sachant qu'il a eu Herpo l'Infâme comme propriétaire, je me pose des questions, termina le petit brun.

- De nouvelles runes s'affichèrent et Hermione mit quelques longues minutes à les déchiffrer avant de leur dire :

- En gros, il précise qu'il n'a pas de contrôle sur l'alignement de la personne qui entre en possession de son livre. Il sait que la personne peut changer les choses mais il ne sait pas en quoi. Et que le truc qu'à inventé l'Infâme l'a tellement horrifié qu'il regrette encore de ne pas avoir mieux ensorcelé son livre.

- Le truc qu'a inventé Herpo l'Infâme ? Releva Harry.

- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas cette rune là et elle n'est présente nulle part. C'est un mélange de runes symbolisant la mort et l'âme avec quelque chose d'autre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Ce n'était pas comme si ce livre pouvait leur faire du mal de toute façon. Ron déclara qu'il allait apprendre l'anglais à Merlin, ça lui éviterait un mal de tête chaque fois qu'ils auraient besoin de lui.

Les deux autres ricanèrent et ils finirent par aller se coucher, prévoyant leur départ pour le lendemain, n'ayant plus suffisamment d'énergie pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit dans le livre.

A l'aube, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il secoua brusquement Ron, affolé. Ils devaient partir :

- Hm ? Harry ? …Skisspass' ? L'est six heures, t'abuses, grommela Ron, endormi en jetant un coup d'œil vaseux au petit réveil à aiguilles.

- Ron, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai une mauvaise impression, on doit s'en aller, vite.

- Pourquoiiiiiiii ? Bâilla-t-il en se retournant.

- J'en sais rien, mais fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît !

Réveillé par l'urgence dans la voix de son ami, il ouvrit un œil paresseux. En avisant la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes et ses yeux affolés, il se força à s'agiter. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit Harry par les épaules alors qu'il commençait à paniquer :

- Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je sais pas Ron. J'en sais rien. J'ai juste été réveillé par ce sentiment d'urgence.

- Bah, de toute façon, notre départ était prévu pour dans quatre heures. On sera un peu en avance à la pharmacie, c'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et fila dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche très rapide, pendant que Ron réveillait Hermione et préparait le petit déjeuner. Hermione passa dans la douche en deuxième. Elle avait demandé une explication rapide en voyant l'empressement des garçons et depuis qu'elle avait obtenu sa réponse n'avait plus décroché un mot.

Ron était sûr qu'elle se repassait mentalement tout ce qu'ils devaient emporter. Harry n'avala qu'un petit bout de pain sec, la gorge nouée. Ron le força à prendre au moins un verre de jus d'orange. Il engloutit la même chose que son ami, rendu nerveux par les angoisses des deux autres.

Il passa ensuite à la douche tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'organisaient. Hermione petit déjeuna et entreprit de ranger correctement toute la petite suite, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. Harry rangea la chambre, défit les draps qu'il mit dans le couloir et amena leurs valises dans le petit salon où Hermione venait de terminer le ménage. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, ramena la cage vide d'Hayden, rangea le parasol et les coussins et referma le tout soigneusement.

Ron ressortit de la salle de bain qu'il venait de nettoyer de fond en comble, perruque sur la tête et descendit leurs valises jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel, expliquant au gérant avec qui ils avaient sympathisés après leur repas, qu'ils partaient en catastrophe.

L'homme proposa aimablement de garder leurs malles dans sa maison, lui assurant qu'elles seraient en sécurité avec lui et que personne n'y toucherait. Ron acquiesça et annonça qu'il allait chercher des cadenas quand il se figea et bondit par-dessus le comptoir, se terrant dessous, paniqué. Merde.

Il adressa un regard suppliant au gérant qui hocha la tête en avisant les nouvelles personnes qui venaient d'entrer chez lui. D'un signe discret de la main, il ordonna au bagagiste d'emmener les valises dans la réserve. Il plaqua un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres et les salua en albanais :

- Bonjour messieurs, vous avez une réservation ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que le vieillard à la robe fuchsia ne prenne la parole, parlant apparemment parfaitement albanais :

- Bonjour mon brave monsieur. Nous n'avons pas de réservation, nous recherchons trois de nos élèves. Les auriez-vous vus ?

Il lui tendit deux photographies. Sur l'une, on voyait une jeune fille brune aux cheveux broussailleux qui se disputait avec un grand garçon dégingandé aux cheveux roux, durant un après-midi d'hiver neigeux dans un petit village scolaire. Sur la deuxième, c'était juste un gros plan en noir et blanc, comme une photo de journal, d'un enfant de dix, onze ans aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux grosses lunettes rondes et avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Le gérant ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes à reconnaître les trois enfants de la chambre 19. Bon, l'un avait les cheveux roux et l'autre une cicatrice sur le front mais sinon, ils étaient bien semblables :

- Je suis navré messieurs, mais je ne peux pas dévoiler l'identité de mes clients sans preuve de votre part.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école pour surdoués Saint Georges, en Angleterre, se présenta le vieillard en lui tendant une carte de professionnel. Et voici Severus Rogue, mon professeur de chimie.

Le gérant hocha la tête. Alors comme ça, les trois enfants faisaient l'école buissonnière ? Il devait y avoir autre chose sinon le faux brun planqué sous le comptoir ne serait pas si terrifié. Il eut un sourire purement commercial, sans une once d'amabilité et répondit :

- J'ai bien vu les enfants. Ils sont passés en début de semaine et ont passé une nuit ici avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus. Mais le petit était blond, inventa-t-il sans savoir qu'il leur rendait un immense service.

Ron songea qu'Harry serait déjà parti devant tous ces mensonges et remercia mentalement le gérant de les protéger. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant la voix froide du maître des potions :

- Ils n'ont pas du traîner. Ces sales gosses sont malins.

- Allons, allons Severus. Nous devrions au moins passer dans la ville voisine pour remercier votre ancien maître qui, sans le savoir, nous a indiqué que les enfants étaient dans le coin.

- Ce n'était pas difficile de faire le lien. Une petite sor- diablement intelligente qui débarque de nulle part et repart aussitôt après ? N'importe quel imbécile aurait saisit que c'était cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger.

- Severus, voyons. Miss Granger est une jeune fille très intelligente qui trouve normal de faire partager son savoir à ses camarades, réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore avant de continuer, savez-vous vers où ils se dirigeaient ?

- Je suis navré monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Ils ne parlaient pas la langue alors je leur ai fourni une chambre sans rien leur demander. S'ils repassent dans le coin, je vous préviendrai.

Le vieillard sourit avec gentillesse alors que l'autre homme se renfrognait dans son coin et il lui tendit une carte de visite de l'école avec un numéro de téléphone. Ils lui posèrent encore deux trois questions sur le jour et l'heure de la venue des enfants, de leur habillage, de quels bagages ils étaient encombrés…

Ils partirent au bout de dix minutes, le gérant soufflant de soulagement quand il les vit tourner au coin de la rue. Il passa la tête sous le bar de l'entrée et dit au garçon de vite monter pour prévenir ses amis. Ron fonça dans l'escalier et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 19, déclenchant une salve de protestations de la part des vacanciers tranquilles. Il débarqua dans le petit salon et s'exclama :

- On dégage vite, on est repérés !

Hermione et Harry ne posèrent pas de questions sur son retard ou sur ce qu'il se passait. Ils enfilèrent leurs lourds sacs à dos pleins à ras-bord, firent un dernier tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Ron prit la cage et la main d'Hermione pour la guider voulant éviter qu'elle se prenne les meubles, les poteaux ou tout et n'importe quoi. Harry attrapa ses béquilles en testant sa marche pour s'équilibrer avec un gros supplément de poids sur le dos et ils descendirent, la jeune fille prenant la clé de la chambre.

Ils rendirent la clé de la chambre et Ron les laissa un instant pour aller verrouiller leurs valises avec les trois cadenas, gardant les clés dans sa poche à fermeture éclair. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le gérant qui leur dit qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus dans son hôtel. Les trois adolescents partirent alors souriant au gérant qui agita la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu dans la rue peu éclairée. Ils avancèrent aussi vite que possible, regardant tout autour d'eux.

Ils mirent quasiment une demi-heure à arriver jusqu'à la pharmacie où le vieux pharmacien leur ouvrit en souriant, déjà levé et toujours prêt. Il leur dit d'attendre un instant, le temps qu'il prenne son manteau et il ferma soigneusement la porte de sa boutique. Le vieillard papota par gestes avec Harry, qu'il appréciait décidément beaucoup et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison du pharmacien.

C'était une grande maison claire aux pierres apparentes, qui sentait le vieux et l'air frais. Le vieil homme les fit passer dans le jardin directement. C'était un grand jardin d'herbe haute et un peu sèche, entouré d'un haut grillage. On pouvait apercevoir un vieux portillon branlant dans le fond. Il y avait une table rectangulaire en plastique entourée de chaises en plastique sur une terrasse de carrelage blanc cassé, un parasol replié sur un piquet et quelques plantes en pot qui prenaient l'air. Dans le fond, un chenil était tranquille, le vieux chien venant de sortir pour aller les voir.

Harry se mit à genoux et tendit la main avec un sourire. Le vieux chien vint se frotter à sa main avec un jappement fatigué. Harry le caressa doucement, Ron et Hermione le rejoignant, impressionnés par la beauté de l'animal.

C'était un petit chien très gracieux de quarante centimètres au garrot, solide et dégageant une grande impression d'énergie malgré sa vieillesse. Sa robe au poil ras était tricolore, blanc, noir et marron. Sa tête était fine et ses yeux étaient marron cerclés de noir. Ses longues oreilles tombaient sur les côtés de sa tête avec un joli arrondi. Sa longue queue avec fouet blanc s'agitait avec joie. Ses yeux étaient honnêtes et il était très attachant.

- C'est un beagle Harry, expliqua Ron qui s'y connaissait un peu en chiens.

Le pharmacien discuta avec eux de ses chiens, leur précisant que son fils allait arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure pour les amener sur Grmozur en bateau, comme ils en avaient convenu quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la semaine.

Soudain, des petits jappements se firent entendre et six petits chiots débarquèrent en courant, certains se prenant les pattes dans celles de leurs voisins, trébuchant, zigzaguant dans une cacophonie adorable. Six petits beagles agitèrent leurs queues devant Harry qui les caressa tour à tour. Hermione, un des chiots dans les bras demanda au pharmacien où était la chienne qui les avait mis au monde.

Ron lui expliqua que la chienne était morte en mettant les chiots au monde. Le vieil homme repartit dans sa maison avec Hermione pour chercher l'album photo de sa famille et de ses chiens afin de leur montrer. Ron se tourna vers Harry qui était assis sur le sol froid, cinq chiots lui grimpant dessus par tous les moyens possibles, le vieux chien allongé tranquillement, la tête sur sa cuisse :

- Ça va mieux Harry ?

- Oui, mon inquiétude s'est mise en sourdine. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on parte encore plus précipitamment que prévu ?

- Très simple, Dumbledore et Rogue ont débarqué à l'hôtel pour nous chercher.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ils nous ont retrouvés ? Et ils ne t'ont pas vu ?

- Non, je me suis caché sous le comptoir et le gérant m'a bien aidé en leur mentant très facilement.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'enquit Harry, prêt à enregistrer les nouvelles informations, retirant patiemment son doigt des pattes d'un des chiots qui essayait de le téter.

- Il a dit qu'on avait passé la nuit dans son hôtel, le vingt cinq décembre et qu'on était reparti le lendemain matin, très tôt. Et par un immense coup de bol, il t'a décrit comme blond pour brouiller les pistes, comme ça, s'ils trouvent la bouteille de colorant qu'Hermione a placé chez les Dursley, ça les confortera dans l'idée que tu as les cheveux teints maintenant.

- Super, bien joué. Et sinon, ils nous ont retrouvés comment ? Crystal aurait parlé ?

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai compris. Apparemment, le vieil apothicaire de la Ville aux Enchantements était le maître de Rogue.

- Le maître du professeur Rogue ? Le monde est petit, souffla Hermione qui revenait avec l'album photo et le vieillard.

- Trop petit, grogna Harry.

- Et du coup, il aurait vanté tes qualités et ton intelligence et Rogue a fait le rapprochement entre la jeune fille très intelligente avec une bonne connaissance des potions et toi.

- Pas étonnant, une adolescente seule dans une ville sorcière en pleine période scolaire, pas étonnant que Rogue ait réagit, soupira Harry en prenant l'album photo que le vieillard lui tendait.

Le vieil homme lui montra des photos de toute sa famille pendant que Ron résumait la conversation à Hermione en aparté. Harry tomba juste amoureux de l'adorable fillette brune aux grands yeux éclairés qui souriait à l'objectif, ses deux incisives de la mâchoire supérieure manquantes. Et le petit fils de dix ans lui sembla un peu familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà croisé. Il continua à papoter un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un cri enfantin raisonne dans la maison.

La petite fille du pharmacien débarqua en criant de joie et sauta au cou de son grand père en riant, l'un des chiots se détachant pour aller lui lécher le visage avant de sauter à nouveau sur les jambes d'Harry. La petite fille tourna ses grands yeux chocolat vers Harry à l'injonction de son grand père et lui sourit amicalement avant de se réfugier contre les jambes de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Madok, je suis le fils d'Olis. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, se présenta l'homme.

- Je suis Harry, enchanté, sourit le petit brun, vous parlez anglais ?

L'homme renifla sombrement en répondant :

- Mon beau frère était anglais et n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à parler l'albanais.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de l'histoire de l'homme qui avait tué sa femme, la sœur de leur guide le jour de l'anniversaire de leur enfant.

Et le pharmacien s'appelait donc Olis. Madok dévisagea Harry et celui-ci en fit de même. C'était un homme grand et carré, au teint bronzé des marins et aux cheveux déjà poivre et sel. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient perçants et amicaux. Il portait un simple jean sombre et une parka rouge, une casquette empêchant ses cheveux de voler dans tous les sens sous l'effet du vent.

La fillette, elle, avait de longues boucles brunes qui auréolaient son visage jusque sur ses épaules. Elle les avait attachées en deux couettes hautes avec des élastiques roses. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie et son corps menu sautillait autour de son père. Elle portait une robe blanche, des collants roses, de petites chaussures cirées noires, un cache-cœur rose et un manteau d'hiver blanc et bleu.

- Jehora ! Appela Madok.

La fillette se retourna à l'entente de son nom et s'arrêta face à l'homme qui lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête, l'enroula dans une écharpe et lui enfila des moufles. Hermione lui baissa un petit peu son écharpe avec un sourire, laissant voir son petit nez pointu qu'elle embrassa gentiment.

Jehora rit joyeusement et se lia d'amitié très vite avec le trio quand ils se présentèrent très sérieusement face à elle.

Puis, vint le moment du départ. Ils remirent leurs sacs à dos, et suivirent Madok jusqu'à son ponton, à cent mètres derrière le jardin.

Jehora eut les larmes aux yeux. Ses nouveaux amis partaient déjà. Dans un mélange d'anglais et d'albanais, elle et son grand père firent promettre aux trois adolescents qui s'éloignaient vers le portillon du fond de leur écrire très régulièrement et de repasser les voir à l'occasion.

Les chiots jappèrent de tristesse quand Harry partit et grattèrent le portail pour tenter de le rejoindre à travers le grillage.

Le garçon, juché sur ses béquilles ne put se retourner mais les sanglots des chiens et les salutations de Jehora lui fendirent le cœur. Ils arrivèrent vite à la grande barque de bois dans laquelle ils montèrent avec plus ou moins d'adresse et une grande appréhension pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais appris à nager.

Ron lui tapota l'épaule quand il fut installé en sécurité dans la barque, à côté d'Hermione et en face de Madok. Ce dernier prit les rames et, en leur faisant la conversation il les conduisit sur la petite île de Grmozur, discutant pendant l'heure de trajet.

Ils débarquèrent en milieu de matinée sur l'île et Madok leur souhaita bonne chance avant de repartir sur son bateau, les laissant seuls au milieu de nulle part.

Ils examinèrent les alentours.

C'était une petite île de deux cents mètres de long et de cinquante mètres de large. Les ruines d'une ancienne prison faîte de pierres blanches prenaient la quasi-totalité de l'île. Des arbres denses entouraient les côtés Nord, Ouest et Sud de l'île, ne laissant qu'un seul côté pour atteindre l'île. Les endroits où il n'y avait pas de gros blocs de pierre ou de grosses branches d'arbres étaient recouverts de sable grisâtre.

Ron redressa son sac à dos avec un soupir un peu nerveux, attrapa la main d'Hermione, vérifia qu'Harry suivait et ils partirent pour chercher l'homme qui pourrait briser le sort dont il était victime.

.

**Pendant ce temps, au Terrier :**

Hedwige venait d'arriver au Terrier ou tout le monde dormait encore. Elle alla jusqu'à une fenêtre qui lui semblait habitée et frappa du bec contre le carreau avant d'hululer plutôt bruyamment et de s'engouffrer par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir alors que madame Weasley se levait, les yeux rouges et gonflés, en pantoufles et des bigoudis dans les cheveux. Elle ne remarqua pas la chouette blanche alors qu'elle ouvrait pour aérer.

Une cavalcade la fit se retourner mollement, le regard éteint. Son deuxième fils débarqua, l'œil hagard, son caleçon rouge lui tombant sur les hanches. La mère de famille ne songea même pas à l'envoyer se rhabiller, surtout quand Bill, son fils aîné, pas beaucoup plus habillé débarqua avec le même empressement que son frère.

Il bouscula son cadet et sa mère qui protesta et aplatit ses deux mains sur la table avec violence, face à Hedwige qui s'envola dans un hululement de protestation pour se percher sur l'épaule de Charlie. Molly ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la lettre accrochée à la patte de la chouette et caressa Hedwige, les mains tremblantes, attendant que l'animal fier tende sa patte.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et ouvrit la lettre, fébrile qu'elle lut rapidement avant de tomber au sol, les sanglots étouffants sa respiration. Bill, qui était parti réveiller son père et son frère cadet revint dans la pièce et prit la lettre des mains de sa mère, la lisant à haute voix :

« _Cher papa, chère maman et tout le monde,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir et je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété. Mais je ne reviendrai pas tout de suite._

_Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe mais faîtes-moi confiance, j'essaierai de vous envoyer des nouvelles de temps en temps mais n'essayez pas de me chercher._

_Je suis avec Harry et Hermione, ils vont bien._

_Maman, est-ce que tu peux envoyer la lettre d'Hermione à ses parents, s'il te plaît ?_

_Je vous aime fort et je pense beaucoup à vous._

_Votre fils Ron._

_Ps : Merci pour tout, Harry._ »

Bill sourit, soudain soulagé d'un grand poids. Ils allaient bien. Charlie et Perçy éclatèrent de rire, de joie et de soulagement mêlés et Arthur se mit à genoux pour consoler sa femme, la berçant tendrement alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux, un grand poids s'envolant de ses épaules.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Hedwige s'envolait silencieusement, sa mission accomplie.

L'homme de la maison donna des ordres rapidement. Perçy était chargé d'aller au ministère pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, Charlie devait contacter ses quelques amis roumains qui étaient partis sillonner l'Angleterre à dos de dragon apprivoisé pour qu'ils soient rapatriés, Bill devait aller à Poudlard pour annoncer la nouvelle au directeur et à ses frères, Molly devait aller apporter la lettre aux parents d'Hermione et Arthur devait rejoindre son fils au Ministère.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour se remettre de leurs émotions et se séparèrent pour se préparer, le Terrier revivant soudain, Molly ouvrant les fenêtres en grand, dépoussiérant l'horloge en se fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir regardée plus tôt, prise par son chagrin.

C'était une horloge magique dont les neuf aiguilles symbolisaient chacun des membres de la famille et dont d'étranges inscriptions remplaçaient les chiffres. On pouvait y lire des choses comme « Au travail », « A l'école », « En prison » ou encore « En danger de mort » à la place du chiffre douze.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Perçy et elle-même étaient tous pointés sur « A la maison », les aiguilles de Fred, George et Ginny étaient sur « A l'école » et l'aiguille de Ron était sur « En déplacement ». Molly soupira. Tant qu'il n'était pas sur « En danger de mort », tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	6. Anton

Bon mercredi ! Avez-vous terminé vos achats de Père Noël ? :)

Personnellement, je suis en retard (comme d'habitude) mais le chapitre est à l'heure !

Merci aux adorables personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et à qui je me fais une joie de répondre, dont adenoide (rassure-toi, j'ai bien compris que tu aimais Severus Rogue, pas la peine de lancer une révolution) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, faute de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI - <strong>**ANTON**

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient marché pendant un quart d'heure parmi les branchages et les rochers avant d'arriver au centre de ce qui avait été la prison.<p>

C'était un grand terrain fait entièrement de sable gris, encadré par des murs hauts à moitié détruits qui protégeaient à moitié la place du vent.

Quelques traces montraient qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui vivait ici, mais aucun indice sur l'endroit où il se cachait.

Harry s'assit sur un rocher, contre un des murs défoncés et souffla. Sa vue était brouillée et il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sa tête lui tournait et sa respiration était difficile. Il ferma les yeux avec peine. Sa cheville avait dû s'infecter et c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui, inquiète. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses jambes griffées par les ronces ni du nombre incalculable de bleus qui maquillaient son corps. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait plus et commençait à s'y habituer, mais ce manque d'équilibre et d'évaluation des distances étaient vraiment handicapants, elle n'était pas à son maximum pour pouvoir aider ses amis.

Ron mit l'intérieur de son poignet sur le front brûlant de son ami et grimaça en échangeant un regard significatif avec Hermione.

C'était mauvais.

Harry toussa, sa tête s'appuyant contre la pierre froide pour tenter de faire baisser la température. Ça avait commencé quand il avait dû poser son pied gauche blessé par terre pour atteindre l'intérieur de l'enceinte carcérale. A partir du moment où il l'avait bougé, ça l'avait lancé et son état s'était dégradé.

Il n'allait pas bien.

Ron se détacha pour partir de nouveau en repérage, espérant trouver ce briseur de sorts pour qu'il aide Harry avant de s'occuper de son cœur. Il était épuisé moralement par la panique de la matinée et leur fuite et là, le fait qu'il ne trouve personne alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et qu'Harry allait si mal le faisait trembler d'il ne savait trop quoi.

Il trébucha dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long, s'ouvrant largement le menton sur une pierre pointue. Ils resta un instant allongé à plat ventre, le souffle coupé. Ils étaient fatigués, effrayés et si las. Hermione ne voyait plus que d'un œil, Harry ne pouvait plus marcher et lui, s'il se soignait il avait des chances de mourir. Il mit son menton dans sa main, essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang.

Il se releva sur ses genoux et poussa un grand cri de ras-le-bol.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Pourquoi avaient-ils cru intelligent de partir à trois, alors qu'ils étaient encore des gosses ? Pourquoi avait-il embarqué Harry dans ses problèmes ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, gamin ? Demanda une voix bourrue en lui faisant relever la tête à toute vitesse faisant craquer horriblement son cou.

Un homme dans la cinquantaine se tenait devant lui, debout, les bras croisés. C'était un homme grand et musclé au teint basané et aux yeux gris bleu très perçants. Ses cheveux d'un blanc pur étaient courts et formaient une couronne de neige autour de son visage, chatouillant sa nuque. Il portait une tunique sable sans manche et cintrée à la taille, ainsi qu'un pantalon de lin de couleur marron et des bottes de marche à boucles qui lui montaient sous les genoux.

Il avait l'air d'un homme sévère et exigeant.

Ron hésita un instant et finit par demander d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, se préparant à crier à ses amis de s'enfuir si c'était un piège :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un sorcier, répondit l'homme le plus simplement du monde, et je peux savoir qui me le demande ?

- U-Un sorcier également, répondit Ron, se répétant comme un mantra « Fais confiance à ton instinct »

- Bien, bien, bien. Et je suppose que tu me cherchais ?

Ron posa une main sur son cœur et se décida en une seconde :

- Mon ami est très malade, il y a un problème avec sa cheville, elle a dû s'infecter ! On ne peut pas utiliser la magie et les cachets moldus contre la fièvre ne font rien ! Vous pouvez l'aider ?

- C'est ta demande, petit ? Gronda l'homme sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui !

- Si je te dis que je ne peux aider qu'un seul d'entre vous, changeras-tu d'avis ?

- Jamais, répondit Ron, plus décidé que jamais, sans même réfléchir.

- Bien, conduis-moi à ton ami, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ron repartit en courant dans l'autre sens, vérifiant que l'homme le suivait une fois ou deux, ne prêtant aucune attention à son pull Weasley qui s'imbibait de sang.

Il arriva dans l'enceinte et se prit Hermione de plein fouet, reculant de quelques pas sous le choc tandis que la jeune fille qui sortait en courant fut précipitée en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Sans prendre le temps de tousser sous la poussière qu'elle avait soulevé en tombant ou de se frotter les fesses, elle s'écria :

- Ron ! Harry s'est évanoui et sa jambe…

L'homme au visage sévère les dépassa sans attendre et s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'enfant couché sur le sol, le visage brûlant de fièvre. Il fit les vérifications d'usage, s'assurant qu'il n'était qu'inconscient et déchira son jean en voyant la bande noirâtre sur le bout de cheville qu'il apercevait entre deux bandages et deux bouts d'attelle.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent, tremblants et inquiets pour son ami. Ils se baissèrent brusquement quand l'attelle d'Harry les frôla et s'agenouillèrent près de l'homme. L'étranger sortit un couteau étrangement long et dentelé de sa poche et coupé les bandages qui s'enfonçaient dans sa cheville. Une fois les bandes décrochées, Ron et Hermione poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur et l'homme serra les mâchoires en grognant.

Sa cheville avait triplée de volume et la peau était brûlante et dure. Trois de ses orteils étaient noirs et semblaient pourris, et une énorme tâche noir verdâtre s'étendait sur son pied, sa cheville et une grande partie de son mollet et de son tibia. Le reste du bas de sa jambe était rouge, marron. Une espèce de plaie étrange faisait deux étranges bulles violettes.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

- Une gangrène, très étendue, il faut le soigner rapidement, c'est mortel, répondit l'adulte avant de demander, vous avez un endroit à l'abri du sable et du vent ?

Ron hésita un instant et sortit l'anneau doré qui renfermait la tente de sa poche. Il sépara l'anneau en deux et en lança une moitié dans un coin qu'Hermione jugea suffisamment sûr pour qu'aucun morceau de l'ancienne prison ne leur tombe dessus.

A une vitesse vertigineuse, la tente se déplia, cinq mètres sur cinq et deux mètres dix de haut. Rapidement, Hermione alla planter les piquets repoussé par Ron après qu'elle se soit tapée sur les doigts avec le marteau.

La jeune fille en profita pour ouvrir la porte en toile cirée et examina brièvement l'intérieur, repoussant la ficelle et la demi-lune.

C'était un grand espace vide de vingt-cinq mètres carrés avec un sol de toile classique. Les parois étaient bleu nuit et quelques carreaux translucides formaient comme une sorte de fenêtre. Hermione détacha le duvet d'Harry sur le haut de son sac et le déplia à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle prit le petit tapis de yoga jaune et déplia le duvet dessus.

L'étranger prit Harry dans ses bras, comme une princesse et le déposa sur le tapis de yoga, virant le duvet d'un coup de pied. Il sortit une baguette de sous sa tunique et marmonna un sort rapide, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron et Hermione de protester.

Avant qu'ils ne hurlent, l'homme expliqua :

- J'ai placé sa jambe sous sort de stase, elle va rester dans cet état jusqu'à ce que je l'enlève. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa cheville ?

- Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers et après un bout de verre s'est enfoncé dans sa cheville.

- C'était quand ?

- Euh… La chute, le vingt-trois décembre au soir et le verre, le vingt quatre au matin. Et depuis, il ne s'est que rarement reposé.

L'homme examina lentement la cheville meurtrie. Il palpa la chair colorée et fronça les sourcils. C'était mauvais, ça avait trop empiré.

- Il va falloir l'amputer, sinon il va mourir.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Amputer Harry ? Lui couper la jambe ?

- Attendez, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? Supplia Ron, les mains jointes.

Il regarda les enfants, surpris. Ils semblaient énormément tenir au fait qu'il fallait que leur ami garde sa jambe :

- Je vais essayer de retirer les cellules mortes et de soigner celles qui sont infectées mais pas pourries. Mais je ne garantis rien. Si dans deux jours rien n'a changé, il faudra couper sa jambe. Jeune fille, va me chercher de l'eau du lac dans une bassine, elle est fraîche et pure, ça soulagera sa fièvre. Toi, trouve-moi des compresses et du désinfectant.

Les deux s'exécutèrent, Hermione mettant une demi-heure à revenir après avoir trébuché sur le chemin du retour et avoir dû refaire tout le chemin dans le sens inverse.

Pendant deux jours, l'homme resta au chevet d'Harry qui ne se réveilla que partiellement pendant une petite dizaine de minutes où Ron parvint à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il lui apprit qu'ils allaient au moins devoir lui couper quelques orteils et qu'il faudrait couper sa jambe si jamais l'infection s'étendait à son genou. Harry parvint à essayer de refuser l'amputation avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, sa fièvre le faisant doucement délirer.

Finalement, au début de la nuit, Hermione appela l'homme qui avait fini par lui donner son nom :

- Anton ! Il y a une bulle sur son genou !

Anton débarqua en courant dans la tante et fit sortir les deux autres. La gangrène était répandue sur la partie basse de sa jambe gauche et son genou et attendre plus avant d'amputer aurait été mortel pour le garçon.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent les pouces à l'extérieur de la tante, enfouis dans leurs duvets qu'ils avaient installés sur le seul coin pas trop dur de l'île. Ils tournèrent pendant un long moment, regardant les étoiles du ciel d'hiver, priant pour qu'Harry s'en sorte, incapables de dormir.

Quand l'aube se leva, Anton sortit de la tente, les mains couvertes de sang, un étrange et long paquet recouverts de bandages dans les mains. Ron se redressa sur un coude et demanda :

- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- … Le morceau de jambe que j'ai ôté, répondit l'homme mal à l'aise.

- Erk. Comment va Harry ?

- Bien, il est sorti d'affaire. Il va falloir le surveiller pendant les quelques jours qui viennent jusqu'à ce que sa fièvre tombe et on pourra le considérer comme guéri.

- Parce qu'avec l'amputation de sa jambe, il n'était pas censé être entièrement guéri ?

- J'ai coupé au plus près de l'infection, juste au dessus du genou. Si l'infection reprend, il faudra supprimer toute la jambe.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr mais il ne te répondra pas, il est inconscient. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le mettre sous anesthésie générale pour l'opération, il n'a pas repris conscience une seule fois.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit de son duvet, le déposant sur la forme endormie d'Hermione dont les lèvres froides laissaient échapper un nuage de buée à chaque souffle.

Il frissonna et fouilla dans son sac pour enfiler son gros pull chaud avant d'entrer dans la tente. Il se dirigea vers une petite forme recroquevillée et recouverte d'un chaud duvet vert foncé déplié.

Il ôta les mèches trempées de sueur du front de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés, prenant sa main glacée dans la sienne plus chaude et la pressa, inquiet. Harry était pâle et avait l'air d'un enfant perdu sous son duvet.

Curieux, il souleva la couverture pour voir les jambes de son meilleur ami et il mit sa main sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de crier. C'était une chose de le savoir, c'en était une autre de le voir. La jambe gauche d'Harry n'était plus entière.

La cuisse était intacte et à la fin de celle-ci, il n'y avait plus qu'un gros bandage blanc légèrement coloré de rouge. Harry n'avait plus rien à partir du genou. Il lui restait juste sa cuisse.

Ron reposa le duvet soigneusement. Il s'installa confortablement et ne bougea plus, décidé à veiller sur le sommeil de son ami. Les trois jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Ron se relayèrent au chevet d'Harry alternant courtes siestes et légers repas pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui.

Le troisième jour après l'opération, au crépuscule, Anton interpella Ron. Le garçon laissa Hermione avec Harry et sortit de la tente rejoignant Anton en dehors de l'enceinte :

- Un problème ?

- Outre le fait que ton ami aurait déjà du se réveiller ? Non, aucun.

- Harry aurait dû se réveiller ?

- Normalement, oui, mais ce n'est pas inquiétant. Son corps doit être en train de récupérer.

- Si ce n'est pas inquiétant, alors quel est le problème ?

- C'est ton cœur qui a un problème.

- Comment vous savez… ?

Une pichenette sèche sur l'oreille lui fit pousser un cri de douleur :

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça va pas ?

Une nouvelle pichenette le força à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles en fusillant l'homme sévère du regard, qui lui rendit :

- Si les négations existent dans les phrases, il y a une raison. J'ai horreur des personnes qui ne daignent pas parler correctement. Retiens bien cela, petit.

- Vous êtes un grand malade, vous le savez, ça ? S'écria Ron, les oreilles rouges.

Anton haussa les épaules avec indifférence et répondit à la question première :

- Je suis un briseur de sorts. Je n'ai aucune difficulté pour détecter les sortilèges environnants. J'ai tout de suite vu le maléfice sur l'œil de ton amie, l'étrange magie sur le front de Harry et le sortilège posé sur ton cœur.

- D'acc- … Une seconde. Quelle magie sur le front d'Harry ?

- Une nouvelle pichenette qui fit un « Slap » douloureux le fit protester avec véhémence :

- Mais y avait pas de négation là !

- *Slap* Non, mais ici oui. La leçon est également valable pour les phrases qui ne sont pas correctes.

- Taré, grogna Ron, suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Et donc, de quel genre de magie parlez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça me semble bien maléfique. Je vais devoir faire des recherches pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

- Et pour mon cœur, vous pouvez me renseigner ?

- Pour ton cœur, c'est un simple de sortilège de compulsion. Il n'est ni compliqué à lancer, ni à défaire, mais la formule est dure à prononcer et le sortilège est difficilement détectable. Je suis surpris que tu en connaisses l'existence.

- Hermione a trouvé une formule magique dans un livre ancien. C'est un sortilège de diagnostic magique.

- Hm… C'est probablement le sortilège qu'on apprend à tous les briseurs de sorts en formation. Je me le suis fait greffer sur les yeux pour plus d'efficacité, quand j'ai eu le poste. Hermione doit être très douée pour avoir réussi à maîtriser un tel sort.

- C'est la meilleure élève de notre année, avoua Ron.

L'homme hocha la tête, pensif et murmura :

- Quel dommage qu'elle ait perdu son œil.

- Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour ça ?

- Je ne peux pas réparer son œil, ce qui est fait est fait mais j'y jetterais un coup d'œil quand Harry sera réveillé.

- Il va se réveiller ? Demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Anton lui tapota gentiment la tête et ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte, rejoignant Hermione qui s'était endormie à côté d'Harry. La nuit passa et à l'aube, Ron réveilla tout le monde en hurlant quand Harry commença tranquillement à s'éveiller :

- Ron ? –Mione ?

Il appela ses amis d'une voix pâteuse, le regard flou et perdu. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il se souvenait d'être arrivé sur Grmozur en milieu de matinée et d'avoir eu terriblement mal à la jambe quand ils avaient commencé leur ascension vers l'enceinte de l'ancienne prison et puis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ?

- Harry, c'est moi, Ron, tu m'entends ?

- Harry, Harry, regarde-nous, supplia la voix d'Hermione.

Le garçon fit un gros effort pour fixer son regard sur les visages flous de ses amis. Sa vieille paire de lunettes rapiécée lui fut posée sur le nez, éclaircissant son monde. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si affaibli :

- Skispass ?

- Comment tu te sens, Harry ?

Harry regarda Ron, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il finit par se décider pour un sobre :

- Fatigué. Ron, pourquoi je suis fatigué ?

Il ne rata pas l'échange de regards gênés entre ses deux amis et sursauta soudain en sentant une présence à côté de lui. Il tenta se rasseoir brusquement avant de retomber sur le tapis de yoga, un vertige le saisissant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Je m'appelle Anton, Harry, je suis un briseur de sorts. C'est moi qui ait prit soin de toi pendant ces six derniers jours.

- … Six jours ? Répéta-t-il, cherchant confirmation dans les yeux de ses amis.

Les deux Gryffondor ne semblaient pas avoir peur de la présence de cet étranger. Et il l'aurait soigné ? Mais soigné de quoi ? Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, surpris. Il n'avait plus du tout mal à la cheville ! Il était guéri !

- Harry, tu t'es évanoui le trente-et-un décembre et tu étais brûlant de fièvre. Tu as déliré pendant pas mal de temps, on était terriblement inquiets.

- Attends… On est quel jour là, Hermione ?

- Le cinq janvier, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Le cinq janvier ? Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été inconscient tout ce temps ?

- Harry, tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi ? Commença Anton.

Le garçon acquiesça doucement. Il se sentait épuisé et avait à peine la force de réagir. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

- D'accord. Harry. Ta cheville n'avait pas qu'une simple foulure, c'était bien plus grave que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

- La gangrène, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Harry hoqueta.

Quand il était enfant, sa tante l'avait forcé à rester au chevet d'un vieil homme malade qui avait développé la gangrène, pour le punir d'avoir eu une meilleure appréciation que Dudley à la visite médicale.

Elle lui avait dit que puisqu'il semblait si fort en médecine, il devait trouver le moyen de soigner cet homme. C'était un vieil homme très seul. Harry avait rapidement tissé des liens avec lui et il avait été sa bouffée de fraîcheur pendant environ un mois. Mais un jour, après l'école quand il était arrivé à la maison du vieillard, la voisine lui avait expliqué que l'homme avait été hospitalisé à cause de la gangrène.

Harry n'avait jamais couru aussi vite jusqu'à la petite clinique de Little Whinging. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de voir le vieil homme au bout de trois heures d'intenses supplications. Le vieillard avait le visage ravagé par ses plaies purulentes et violettes, une de ses oreilles était noire et il était complètement défiguré. Harry avait été terrifié du haut de ses cinq ans et encore plus quand le médecin lui avait expliqué que l'homme allait bientôt mourir. Et même s'il avait pleuré de terreur en voyant les plaies se creuser sous ses yeux, il était resté jusqu'à la fin. Le vieil homme était mort au bout de dix-huit heures.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait que cette maladie avait été mortelle pour le vieil homme, lui, il vivait encore. Il était vivant.

- C-Comment se fait-il que je sois vivant ? Murmura-t-il, des sanglots de soulagement dans la voix, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- J'ai pu détecter la maladie à temps. Par contre, tu ne t'en es pas sorti sans dommages.

- Je suis vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe, dit-il doucement alors qu'Hermione se pendait à son cou en pleurant de soulagement de le voir à nouveau sur pieds et que Ron lui prenait la main en la serrant fort.

- J'apprécie ta façon de penser mais ce n'est pas une simple cicatrice Harry. La gangrène s'était trop répandue, je n'ai pas pu soigner les cellules mortes. J'ai du couper ta jambe.

Harry sursauta et rejeta le duvet en se dégageant de ses amis et poussa un léger cri en voyant le moignon qui lui restait à la place de sa jambe. Son cœur se glaça un instant et il ferma vivement les paupières. Il ne pourrait plus marcher. Il respira profondément pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de se calmer et de se reprendre.

Une fois de nouveau calme et maître de ses émotions, il se redressa comme il put et dit d'une voix basse et fatiguée :

- V-Vous allez devoir me... Me... L-laisser derrière, on dirait.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione lui donna un coup en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ron se tut mais n'en pensa pas moins, restant avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé.

Les deux amis sortirent de la tente et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Une fois hors de voix de la tente, Ron explosa :

- Tu trouves ça malin de ne pas avoir rassuré Harry ?!

- Parce que tu trouverais ça plus intelligent de lui mentir pour le faire aller mieux alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il détecte les mensonges ? S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

Anton qui venait de les rejoindre s'arrêta net et recula lentement dans l'ombre, écoutant la conversation avec attention. Ce gosse savait quand on lui mentait ?

- Non, mais on doit trouver une solution Hermione ! On ne peut pas partir et laisser Harry derrière ! C'est juste impossible !

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais par quel moyen veux-tu qu'on emmène Harry ? Il ne peut pas marcher, on ne peut pas le porter ! Et même s'il pouvait utiliser ses béquilles, ce serait tout sauf idéal !

- Je m'en fiche ! Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne Harry, Hermione ! Cria Ron les poings serrés. C'est notre ami et il compte énormément pour moi ! Je ne le laisserai pas derrière, même si je dois le porter à travers toute cette foutue planète !

Il cracha la dernière partie d'un air plus que déterminé et s'éloigna à grands pas, furieux. Il s'enfonça dans la tente et installa son matelas à côté d'Harry, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je ne te laisserai pas, vieux. Jamais, murmura-t-il, comme une promesse.

Il resta là pendant toute la nuit ses yeux voyageant sur le visage pâle et fatigué de son meilleur ami. Il entendit Hermione arriver une demi-heure après et se coucher dans son duvet à l'extérieur de la tente, des sanglots étouffés traversant le tissu.

Ron s'en voulut de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il savait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Harry ici, elle non plus. Mais elle était plus raisonnable que lui.

La journée du lendemain passa dans un silence de mort, Anton n'osant pas rétablir le lien entre les deux éveillés où la conversation était définitivement rompue.

Il eut pourtant un magnifique exemple de l'amitié qui liait les trois jeunes gens quand Harry se réveilla en milieu de soirée.

Le garçon testa tous ses muscles avec patience, faisant supposer à Anton qu'il avait déjà dû être sérieusement blessé par le passé. Il grimaça en voyant son moignon répondre avec difficulté à ses ordres. Une fois rassuré par le fait que tout semblait fonctionner, il s'assit avec beaucoup de lenteur et de difficulté. Il chaussa ses lunettes et observa les alentours curieux.

En avisant l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre ses amis et l'air ennuyé d'Anton qui ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les deux colériques, il soupira :

- D'accord. Venez-là.

Anton s'assit posément aux pieds d'Harry et attendit la suite des événements. Les deux autres hésitèrent un instant mais devant le regard sévère de leur ami, finirent par aller s'asseoir de part et d'autre du garçon.

- Bien, je vous écoute, entama le garçon tranquillement.

- C'est Hermione qui a commen- Aïe ! Harry !

Ce-dernier reposa tranquillement la main qui venait de tacler gentiment la tête du rouquin et se tourna vers Hermione qui savait que, fille ou pas, elle y aurait droit si elle commençait dans la même voix que Ron. C'est pour ça qu'elle expliqua objectivement :

- En fait, on s'est disputés par rapport à ta phrase d'hier.

- Ma phrase… Ah ! Quand je disais que vous alliez devoir continuer sans moi ?

- Oui. On est d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne veut pas te laisser derrière.

- Et donc, sur quel sujet portait la dispute ?

- J'ai été plus raisonnable que Ron qui ne voulait rien entendre sur la suite de notre « aventure » si tu n'étais pas compris dans l'équation.

Harry soupira doucement et ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'humecta les lèvres et dit :

- Je… Je comprends. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir et me laisser derrière mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Ron, nous n'avons pas le choix. I-Il serait peut-être sage de penser à m-me laisser derrière si jamais vous deviez partir en catastrophe. D'accord ?

- Ok, soupira Ron alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête avec résignation.

- Et… ?

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi, Hermione même si je savais que tu étais aussi inquiète que moi pour Harry, soupira Ron.

- Et moi, je m'excuse de m'être énervée ainsi alors que je connais parfaitement ton attachement à Harry.

Harry leur sourit avec affection. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les aimer. Il les regarda tour à tour et dit à son tour :

- Et je vous demande de me pardonner de vous avoir fait peur.

Il leur sourit à nouveau et les prit par le cou pour amener leurs têtes contre la sienne, un instant, en inspirant doucement au contact de leur chaleur. Il les relâcha et son regard d'un vert intense se planta dans celui gris bleu d'Anton :

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle nous vous cherchions à l'origine ?

- Vous vouliez briser un sortilège, je suppose ?

Anton se souvint qu'en effet, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ces jeunes avaient débarqué dans sa cachette.

- Exactement. Mon ami Ron a un sortilège posé sur son cœur et nous avions entendu dire que le meilleur des briseurs de sorts au monde vivait sur cette île.

- Je serais curieux de savoir qui vous a donné le nom de mon repère, fit-il mécontent.

- Une voyante, éluda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Une voyante, rien que ça, répéta Anton avec un rictus amusé.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, pouvez-vous aider Ron ?

- Oui, mais pas ici et pas dans ces conditions.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre ami l'autre jour, c'est un sort simple à poser et simple à enlever mais très difficile à détecter.

- Mais vous l'avez détecté alors pourquoi ne pas l'enlever ?

- Parce que l'enlever à basse altitude aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur son cœur. Même si je doute qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles de toute manière.

- Alors où doit-on aller pour que vous l'ôtiez ?

- L'idéal serait une montagne suffisamment proche pour économiser tes forces, expliqua Anton en se grattant la tête, pensif. J'ai déjà enlevé un sortilège de ce genre sur le mont Olympe.

- Olympe ? Comme madame Maxime ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, Ron, là il parle du _mont_ Olympe, intervint Hermione, c'est une haute montagne en Grèce. Dans la mythologie, c'est l'endroit où vivent les dieux grecs.

- Attends, attends, ils n'y sont plus ces dieux ?

- Nous verrons bien une fois là-bas, fit Harry avec malice.

Ses amis rirent un peu et Anton se dérida légèrement. Cet enfant avait quelque chose qui faisait que ses amis se contrôlaient quand il était là. Il l'intriguait.

- Alors nous partirons pour le mont Olympe, commença l'homme, mais uniquement quand ta blessure aura cicatrisé.

- Combien de temps ça prendra ?

- Entre quinze et vingt jours. Ce serait dangereux de te déplacer avant la cicatrisation.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Hermione avait sorti un stylo et un reste de parchemin et s'apprêtait à prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait en notes afin d'aider au mieux Harry à surmonter ça.

- Parce qu'en cas de déplacement, ton moignon risque de mal cicatriser et de faire une infection. Ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, n'arrangerait pas nos affaires.

- Question, commença Ron en levant un doigt inspiré avant de sentir une douloureuse pichenette lui frapper le haut de l'oreille.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Hermione, elle, leva les yeux au ciel –elle avait eu le temps d'expérimenter en cinq jours- et Anton dit sévèrement :

- Fais des phrases complètes.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Aïe, aïe aïe… J'ai les oreilles froides, ça fait doublement mal, geint-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? S'exclama le petit brun avec froideur.

- J'ai une sainte horreur des personnes qui ne parlent pas correctement. Cela inclue de faire des phrases correctes et de prononcer les négations. En cas de non respect, ce sera ma punition, répondit Anton en montrant ses doigts pliés pour une pichenette.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un taré. Ron cessa de geindre et demanda correctement :

- J'ai une question. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pendant ces vingt jours ?

- Avant de commencer à décider quoi que ce soit, parlez-moi de vous.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il attendit l'approbation de ses amis et répliqua d'une voix ferme :

- Non. Nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Alors avant que nous vous expliquions qui nous sommes, vous, parlez-nous de vous.

Anton hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Mais s'ils se parlaient mutuellement de leurs vies respectives, ils risquaient de créer un lien. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Est-ce qu'il devait leur parler de lui alors qu'il en avait fait la demande en premier ? Il se décida en voyant Ron prêt à fuir avec Harry et Hermione dangereusement près des sacs.

- Je m'appelle Anton Ime, commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un sifflement coléreux.

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert et méfiant d'Harry avant de préciser :

- C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Il fut intérieurement soulagé quand les yeux se firent moins inquisiteurs. Bon sang, le gosse savait vraiment quand on ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il se racla la gorge et continua :

- Je n'ai pas d'histoire particulièrement heureuse ou dramatique à raconter. Je suis né d'un père albanais et d'une mère grecque. J'ai vécu à l'école de magie grecque, l'académie Hécate, jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, où j'ai eu mon diplôme de sorcellerie. Je suis parti en Angleterre pour faire des études de briseur de sorts. J'ai été directeur adjoint du département des mystères pendant cinq ans, puis directeur pendant quinze ans. Puis je suis parti pour vivre ici en autarcie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Certaines choses du département des mystères n'auraient jamais dues être créées. Je suis en partie responsable de certaines des monstruosités qui sont présentes là-bas. Pour faire amende honorable et être en paix avec ma conscience, j'ai saboté mes inventions et je me suis exilé pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Et voilà.

- Vous avez travaillé en Angleterre ?! Attendez… Les études pour devenir briseur de sorts durent huit ans. Dix-sept ans, plus huit ans et encore cinq et dix… Vous avez quarante ans ?

- Je ne suis pas devenu directeur adjoint tout de suite Hermione. J'ai passé trois ans en tant que briseur de sorts pour le ministère anglais avant d'être promu.

- C'est rapide, murmura Ron, parfaitement au courant avec son père qui travaillait au ministère.

- Ils manquaient de monde à cette époque. Et ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je vis ici.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Quarante plus trois ans et ensuite quatre ans de réclusion…

- Quarante-sept ans !

- Exactement. Bien. Et maintenant, si vous me parliez de vous ? Je vous ai raconté mon histoire à votre tour maintenant.

Il fixa Harry, attendant naturellement qu'il prenne la parole. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de se souvenir d'où. Le concerné fit une grimace avant de remuer légèrement.

- Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- Euh… En-En fait… Ça me gratte, avoua-t-il, embêté et c'est un endroit que je ne peux pas atteindre.

- Où ça ? *Slap* Aïe ! Mais zut à la fin ! Où est-ce que ça te gratte Harry, grogna Hermione en se frottant l'oreille.

- Sous le p-pied gauche.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, perdus. Il n'avait plus de pied gauche. Anton intervint, légèrement amusé :

- On appelle ça une douleur fantôme. Ça arrive souvent après une amputation.

- Et comment je fais pour faire passer ça ? Parce que je peux pas me gratter.

Anton fronça les sourcils et administra sa première pichenette à Harry avant d'expliquer sous le regard agacé du garçon :

- Négation, négation. Est-ce que l'un de vous a des antidouleurs sur soi ?

Hermione se leva et apporta deux cachets à Harry qui les avala avec un grand verre d'eau du lac sous l'approbation d'Anton. Le petit brun attendit dix minutes que les cachets fassent leur effet avant de se concentrer.

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient dire toute la vérité à Anton ? Certainement. S'ils lui cachaient quoi que ce soit et que l'homme le découvrait, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur séjour sur le mont Olympe pour la guérison de Ron. Il regarda ses amis pour confirmation et commença :

- Nous sommes tous trois des sorciers de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en Angleterre. Je suis Harry Potter, lui c'est Ron Weasley et elle, Hermione Granger.

- Potter ? Weasley ? Je me disais bien que vos visages m'étaient familiers ! S'exclama l'homme en tapant son poing contre sa paume.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes. Allons bon. Qu'il connaisse Harry n'était pas surprenant en soi pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu en Angleterre dans les dix dernières années, mais pour Ron… Hermione comprit la première :

- Vous connaissez son père ?

- Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Du département de la justice magique ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il travaillait dans le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est lui, acquiesça Ron. Le monde était vraiment petit.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter. Le _Survivant_.

- Oui, ça on me le rappelle un peu trop souvent, soupira l'adolescent.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire, mais tu es un peu comme une légende vivante dans le département des mystères. Déjà, avec cette prophétie, tout le monde connait ton nom. Et ensuite, tu es une telle curiosité que j'ai déjà du refuser douze demandes d'autopsie sur ta magie quand j'étais directeur.

- M-M-M-M'autopsier ? S'écria Harry, horrifié.

Il n'était même pas mort !

- Oui, certains membres voudraient comprendre pourquoi tu as résisté au sortilège de la mort que t'a lancé Tom Jedusor.

- Voldemort, murmura-t-il, faisant frissonner ses deux amis.

- Enfin, tu peux te rassurer, j'ai fini par faire passer un décret qui interdit toute autopsie sans mort _naturelle_.

- Merci pour le « naturel », c'est rassurant, grimaça l'estropié.

- Si je n'avais pas précisé, bon nombre de membres auraient tenté de t'assassiner. Crois bien que j'étais sûr que tu avais autre chose à penser.

- Merci, vraiment, dit Harry, sincèrement.

Anton secoua la main avec rudesse. Il reprit un visage sévère et demanda :

- Et je peux savoir ce que font trois élèves anglais _mineurs_ en Albanie ?

- Nous nous sommes enfuis, continua Hermione en voyant qu'Harry était toujours traumatisé par l'idée de son autopsie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Ron a un sortilège posé sur son cœur.

- Et demander aux parents de Ron n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui a lancé ce sort, le directeur de l'école. Le directeur. Quelle preuve avons-nous que les parents de Ron ne sont pas impliqués ?

- Aucune, je te l'accorde. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à vos parents à tous ?

- Mes parents sont moldus et ceux d'Harry sont morts, rappela Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- D'accord. Donc, vous m'avez trouvé pour que je vous aide à enlever ce sort. Très bien, je le ferai. Mais depuis quand êtes-vous partis ?

- Le vingt quatre décembre, à l'aube. On a envoyé des lettres à nos parents pour qu'ils ne déclenchent pas d'alerte kidnapping, précisa Ron.

Anton hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Le vingt quatre janvier ? Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient fuit l'Angleterre. Pauvres gosses.

- Très bien. Parlez-moi un peu de vos années à Poudlard. Après tout, c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard sceptique et Ron corrigea :

- La meilleure, je sais pa- *Slap* -Mais merde ! La meilleure, je NE sais pas, mais la plus dangereuse, ça j'en suis sûr.

- Dangereuse ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- En première année, commença Harry, on a dû faire échapper un dragon que le garde-chasse élevait en cachette, combattre un troll dans les toilettes pour sauver Hermione…

- Et parce qu'on était trop stupides pour appeler un professeur, précisa Ron en riant.

- C'est vrai. Ensuite, on a découvert que la pierre philosophale qui était dans le château était en passe d'être volée. On s'est précipité droit dans les pièges des professeurs pour la protéger.

- Et cette fois, on avait prévenu quelqu'un qui ne nous a –bien évidemment- pas écouté.

- Et là dedans, il y avait un chien à trois têtes, qui appartenait aussi au garde chasse, un filet du diable, des clés agressives, un échiquier géant fou, un casse-tête de potions et… Voldemort.

- Volde- Quoi ? S'étrangla Anton, stupéfait. Et dire qu'il était si impassible d'habitude.

Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas tué le mage noir à un an, évidemment, mais même au département des mystères, on ignorait comme il s'y était pris pour survivre pendant ces années et même s'il était encore vivant.

- Hm ? Ah oui, expliqua Harry très naturellement, il s'était greffé à l'arrière de la tête du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon toucher le brûlait et du coup, il est mort en essayant de me tuer.

- Attends, il y avait tout son corps ou seulement son visage ?

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était uniquement son visage. Quand le professeur est tombé en poussière, il était comme fait de brume noire, comme un esprit malfaisant.

Harry secoua la tête. Il aurait réellement préféré oublier ça. Anton rangea ces informations dans un coin de son esprit en admirant cet adolescent qui avait combattu Voldemort si jeune.

- A onze ans…

Anton essaya de ne pas imaginer une tête greffée derrière une autre. Il essaya. Vraiment. Il frissonna et secoua la tête :

- Allez-y, j'écoute la deuxième année.

Ron fut celui qui prit la parole :

- Alors, cette année là, on a du faire face à de mystérieuses attaques qui venait de la « Chambre des Secrets ». On retrouvait un peu partout des élèves, des fantômes et des animaux pétrifiés.

- Tu exagères, Ron, râla Hermione.

- Bon d'accord, il y a eu le fantôme de Gryffondor et la chatte du concierge. Étonnamment, il a tout de suite accusé Harry, on n'a jamais su pourquoi.

- Oh moi, j'ai bien un doute, intervint le concerné. J'étais en retenue avec lui le soir de la pétrification de Miss Teigne. Et j'ai vu sur son bureau des papiers pour Vitmagic, pour faciliter la magie pour les Cracmols. Il a dû avoir peur que je ne l'humilie devant tout le monde.

- Tu l'aurais fait ? S'enquit Anton.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comme si c'était mon genre de me moquer des personnes plus faibles ! S'indigna brusquement Harry.

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Et donc, ces pétrifications, c'était dû à quoi ?

- Un basilic, répondit Ron. En fait, le jour où Hermione a été pétrifiée, elle venait juste de comprendre ce que c'était. Nous, on a mis plus de temps. On a fini par comprendre et on est descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- C'est quoi cette chambre des secrets ? Demanda-t-il, oubliant de s'étonner de la présence d'un animal mythique et potentiellement mortel dans les couloirs d'une école.

- Le repaire de Salazar Serpentard, lui apprit Hermione.

- Mais… Serpentard utilisait le fourchelangue pour dissimuler tout un tas de choses. On a une salle entière d'objets et de livres cryptés avec le fourchelangue au département des mystères. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas pensé à protéger son repaire.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard hésitant et finalement, Harry se lança :

- En fait, il l'avait protégé.

- Alors comment êtes-vous entrés ?

- Je suis fourchelangue. Un cadeau de Voldemort du soir où il a essayé de me tuer, précisa-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Tu es fourchelangue ? Répéta l'homme, estomaqué. Il réfléchit un instant à toutes les possibilités et eut un regard excité : Rappelle-moi de te traîner au département des mystères si jamais je décide d'y remettre les pieds un jour. Plus que la dissection, tu serviras beaucoup pour déchiffrer tous les documents et identifier tous les objets.

Anton se frotta le front. Quand cesseraient-ils de le surprendre ? D'un geste, il enjoignit Harry à continuer :

- Le même jour, on a finalement appris qu'une fille avait été emmenée dans la chambre pour être tuée. Un message de sang sur le mur disait quelque chose comme « son corps reposera à jamais dans la chambre ». Cette fille, c'était la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny. Du coup, on a décidé d'entrer dans la chambre avec l'aide du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Vous saviez où elle était ?

- On l'a déduit quelques minutes avant d'apprendre pour Ginny. Du coup, nous voilà dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. J'ouvre la chambre et on glisse dans un long tuyau qui nous emmène quelque part sous le lac. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on a supposé.

- On ne s'est pas non plus arrêtés pour regarder le décor, je te rappelle, râla Ron.

- C'est vrai. Déjà qu'avec Lockhart qui était un vrai lâche…

- Un lâche ? Votre professeur ?

- Oui, d'après ce qu'on a compris, son seul talent c'était d'effacer la mémoire de ceux qui avaient vécu de grandes aventures et de ses les approprier. Il était très doué pour les sortilèges d'Amnésie, hein Harry ?

Le petit sorcier ricana, pas du tout coupable. Hermione leur donna des coups de coude et Harry reprit :

- En fait, une fois arrivés dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, il s'est mis à baratiner sur comment il allait nous effacer la mémoire avant de raconter à tout le monde que nous étions devenus fous en voyant le corps sans vie de Ginny et qu'il avait tout fait pour nous sauver. Sauf qu'il a fait une erreur de calcul.

- Une magnifique erreur de calcul ! Jubila Ron en se frottant les mains.

- Il a prit la baguette de Ron pour lancer ce sort ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Et pourquoi pas la sienne ?

- Parce que je l'avais désarmé quand il a pointé sa baguette sur nous en premier lieu. Sauf qu'il a prit _la baguette de Ron_ pour lancer son sort ! La baguette de Ron !

- … Et ?

- Et ma baguette était cassée parce que j'avais rencontré un Saule Cogneur en début d'année après qu'on se soit rendus à l'école dans la voiture volante illégale volée à mon père.

- A sa décharge, Anton ne cilla même pas. Un Saule Cogneur, une voiture volante, une baguette cassée pendant une année. D'accord, pas de problèmes.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette baguette a fait ? Demanda-t-il, décevant Ron et Harry qui espérait plus de réaction.

- Elle lui a renvoyé son sort à la figure ! Comme pour le « Crache-Limaces » que tu avais essayé de jeter à Malefoy en milieu d'année !

Ron grimaça à ce souvenir. Il n'avait goûté les limaces qu'une seule fois et déconseillait à quiconque de tenter l'exercice.

- Du coup, Lockhart est devenu débile. *Slap* Aïe !

- Du respect pour tes professeurs Harry.

- Seulement quand ils en auront pour moi, grinça le garçon en se frottant l'oreille, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait mal !

- Non mais il est réellement devenu idiot, intervint Ron pour sauver son ami, il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était, m'a demandé si je vivais ici, au beau milieu d'un tas d'os et entre deux tuyaux humides et moisis !

- D'accord, d'accord. Et après ?

- Après, le sortilège d'Amnésie avait ricoché un peu partout et une partie de la galerie s'était effondrée. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Lockhart et Harry est parti combattre le basilic seul.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je me suis disputé avec le Voldemort de seize ans qui vivait en partie dans son journal intime, il a appelé le basilic, le phénix du directeur lui a crevé les yeux, j'ai pu ouvrir les miens et sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau magique et tuer le basilic. Sauf que dans la foulée, j'ai été mordu au bras. Le phénix a pleuré sur mon bras et le poison s'est envolé. J'ai transpercé le journal avec le croc qui était fiché dans mon bras et Jedusor a disparu, redonnant son énergie vitale à Ginny. Et voilà.

Et voilà. Anton pinça les lèvres. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà à Poudlard pour aller flanquer une bonne paire de claques au directeur. Il n'avait pas idée de mettre ses élèves en danger !

- Troisième année, réclama-t-il en carrant les épaules, s'attendant à entendre tout et n'importe quoi.

- C'est l'année où Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il me recherchait pour me tuer d'après tout le monde. On a fini par le rencontrer en fin d'année et il s'est avéré que non seulement il était innocent mais que c'était Peter Pettigrow, celui qu'il était censé avoir tué, qui avait commis le massacre des treize moldus et qui avait vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Il avait passé douze ans en temps qu'Animagus non déclaré sous la forme d'un rat dans la famille de Ron.

- M'en reparle pas, gémit Ron avant de prendre une nouvelle pichenette et de gémir encore plus fort avec exagération.

- Enfin bref, on devait amener Peter aux détraqueurs qui gardaient l'école mais il s'est échappé parce que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui était aussi un ami de mes parents s'est transformé en loup-garou. Du coup, il n'y avait plus de preuves de l'innocence de Sirius et il s'est enfui à dos de l'hippogriffe qu'on avait sauvé d'une condamnation à mort.

- Ah. C'est tout ?

- A part le fait que j'ai affronté une centaine de détraqueurs et fait mon premier Patronus corporel, je ne vois pas.

- Ah, répéta Anton. Il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi dire d'autre devant tout ce qu'avaient du vivre ces enfants. C'était surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas devenus à moitié fous ou qu'ils ne se soient pas enfuis en courant.

Il respira profondément tandis qu'Harry buvait un autre verre d'eau pour rafraîchir sa gorge.

- Allez-y, quatrième année.

- Et bien, on en a vécu que la moitié en fait, expliqua Hermione.

- Je m'en fiche, racontez-moi quand même, je peux tout entendre.

- Alors, le directeur et deux autres écoles ont restauré le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Anton hocha la tête. Il connaissait ce tournoi, il était célèbre dans l'Europe entière pour son extrême dangerosité. Il y avait ça à Poudlard en ce moment ?

- J'ai été choisi comme quatrième champion, lui annonça Harry.

- Attends, stop. Quatrième champion ? Tu as quoi… Quatorze ans ? C'est un tournoi réservé aux élèves majeurs normalement.

- Ce n'est pas normalement, corrigea Hermione, _c'est_ un tournoi réservé aux sorciers majeurs.

- Alors pourquoi… Et pourquoi quatrième ?

- Parce que le champion de Poudlard était Cédric Diggory à la base. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été choisi ! Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe, répéta-t-il pour la cent millième fois depuis le début du tournoi, et je ne veux pas participer ! Mais comme d'habitude, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Anton capta le regard un peu gêné de Ron et celui, compatissant d'Hermione. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant ce tournoi. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il allait demander plus d'explications quand le regard tranchant d'Harry le fit taire. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé entre ces trois là, c'était réglé. Il s'orienta raisonnablement sur une nouvelle question :

- Alors, en quoi consistent les trois tâches ?

- La première consistait à passer un dragon pour lui prendre un œuf.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai fait s'envoler en tournoyant au dessus de sa tête sur mon balai et je suis passé en piquet sous ses pattes pour lui prendre son œuf d'or.

- Impressionnant, félicitations. La deuxième tâche ?

- Oh, il fallait ouvrir l'œuf, l'énigme était dedans. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, ça passe son temps à pousser des hurlements stridents. Et la seconde tâche est prévue pour le vingt quatre février, je crois. J'en sais pas plus.

Une nouvelle pichenette le fit protester avec véhémence. La barbe à la fin. Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes entre eux, Anton s'étant éloigné pour faire le point.

Harry commença vite à bâiller et Hermione le força à avaler un peu de compote avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Les deux autres dînèrent rapidement et finirent par s'endormir, fatigués eux aussi.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Anton les secoua durement :

- Debout, c'est l'heure. L'entraînement commence.

Ron retint une insulte grossière et se leva en grommelant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit du matin ? Hermione se leva à son tour en bâillant et ils sortirent de la tente, humide de rosée, après s'être assurés qu'Harry allait bien.

Ils firent face à Anton qui leur lança des fruits avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine :

- Bien. Pendant ces vingt jours, vous allez vous entraîner.

- Nous entraîner ? Mais à quoi ? On se ferait repérer si on utilisait nos baguettes, protesta Hermione.

- Entraînement physique ! Pour produire une magie pure, il faut avoir un corps sain. Et une magie pure est une magie puissante. Alors au travail. Vous allez me faire deux fois le tour de l'enceinte en courant pendant que je m'occupe d'Harry. Au travail !

- Tortionnaire, dit Ron en levant le poing avant de se mettre à courir en embarquant Hermione quand un jet d'étincelles lui brûla le postérieur.

Anton surveilla un instant et entra dans la tente. Il secoua Harry sans douceur et le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement les yeux, cherchant sa baguette d'une main, l'autre posée sur son visage pour se défendre en cas d'attaque physique.

Bien, en voilà un qui avait de bons réflexes. Il eut un léger sourire et expliqua à un Harry dans le brouillard ce qui allait se passer pendant ces trois semaines.

Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent, essoufflés et trempés de sueur, une demi-heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent Anton et Harry assis sur les tapis de yoga, face à face hors de la tente, le garçon ayant probablement été porté jusque là. Sous l'ordre de l'adulte, ils se joignirent aux étirements. Hermione prit juste le temps de glisser à Ron qu'ils allaient devoir acheter des survêtements s'ils voulaient que leurs vêtements survivent plus d'un mois.

Et les vingt jours passèrent lentement, rythmés par la guérison lente d'Harry et par l'entraînement sévère des deux autres. Ron avait enfin pu soulager un peu l'énorme culpabilité qui l'étouffait à chaque fois qu'il posait un œil sur le bandage d'Hermione. En effet, le troisième jour d'entraînement, Anton avait examiné l'œil de la jeune fille et avait chaleureusement félicité Ron :

- Bravo Ron. Si tu n'avais pas immédiatement eut l'idée de poser une poche de glace sur l'œil d'Hermione, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. En faisant ça, tu as gelé la malédiction qui commençait à se propager.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était comme malédiction ? Demanda Hermione en effleurant la poche de glace quasiment tiède qui protégeait son orbite, remerciant intérieurement Ron et ses réflexes de survie.

- Une malédiction qui enclenche le pourrissement des parties touchées. En apposant cette poche de glace, tu as sauvé le reste de son visage et empêché la malédiction de faire pourrir autre chose que son œil. Je pense que ça doit être terminé maintenant.

En effet, quand la compresse tiède fut enlevée, de la poussière grise et fine tomba sur le sol. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de regarder son œil, ils savaient que l'orbite était vide. Si son œil était encore un peu gonflé, il n'en était pas de même pour la plaie. Il y avait à présent une fine croûte dorée qui partait du milieu de son front, dès la racine des cheveux, qui coupait le sourcil et la paupière close et qui venait s'échouer sous son oreille gauche.

Hermione fut soulagée en se voyant dans un petit miroir de poche. Si on enlevait son œil manquant, la future cicatrice n'était pas si moche. Elle ne serait pas défigurée, comme elle le craignait. Ce n'était pas joli à proprement parler, mais ça ne rendait pas mal à l'aise.

Anton sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il lança un autre sort pour s'assurer que si jamais un reste de la malédiction subsistait, il serait averti. Puis enfin, il conjura un cache-œil façon pirate qu'Hermione enfila avec un sourire soulagé.

Et enfin l'entraînement reprit. Hermione devait s'entraîner à des parcours simples sur une ligne tracée au sol, s'entraînant à retrouver son équilibre. Ron, lui était chargé de changer de démarche. Sa façon de marcher était gauche et pataude, un peu maladroite et ça lui arrivait souvent de se prendre les pieds dans des racines ou dans son propre pied. Quant à Harry, il s'assouplissait et faisait en sorte de trouver un équilibre sur un seul pied.

Et finalement, le trois février de l'année 1995, un éclair surgit dans le ciel et fonça sur Harry, le faisant tomber pour l'éviter et atterrissant sur Ron se retrouva projeté au sol :

- Putain de piaf ! Hayden, dégage de mon ventre !

Ron repoussa le faucon qui réclama un peu et finit par se percher sur son épaule. Harry, en équilibre sur ses béquilles, un pantalon cachant son moignon bandé, vint le rejoindre et se laissa tomber au sol pour caresser Hayden :

- Alors mon tout beau, tu as des nouvelles pour nous ?

Le faucon, qui portait un paquet chanta encore une fois en tendant la patte. Harry détacha le colis qu'il posa sur ses cuisses et ouvrit la lettre. Ron vint se mettre à côté de lui pour lire, après avoir sifflé puissamment pour alerter Hermione et Anton qui cherchaient des légumes ou des fruits pour le soir. En attendant, ils lisèrent la lettre.

Hermione et Anton arrivèrent, les bras chargés de champignons. Hermione laissa tout tomber dans la grande popote et s'approcha :

- C'est la réponse de Crystal ?

- Oui, elle dit qu'elle et sa grand-mère seront ravies de nous héberger pour tout le temps où on sera en Grèce. Elle dit aussi qu'elle a trouvé un livre de runes qui devrait pouvoir nous aider à sécuriser le livre de Merlin et que du coup, on pourrait enfin rentrer des informations dedans.

En effet, ils avaient décidé de ne pas écrire quoi que ce soit dans le livre tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le sécuriser avec la formule de blocage. Car ils ne savaient pas si les moldus pouvaient ouvrir le livre et dans le doute, ils ne voulaient rien écrire sur les sorciers ou le monde magique.

- Très bien. Elle a donné son adresse ?

- Non, mais elle dit qu'elle a un miroir à double sens pour nous guider… Un miroir à double sens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? Grommela Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec interrogation et même Ron n'eut aucune idée. Anton vint à leur secours en disant :

- C'est un miroir de communication instantanée. Tu donnes le nom de la personne à qui tu veux parler et la surface du miroir se troublera avant de former le visage de ton interlocuteur. Comme s'il ou elle était devant toi.

- C'est du direct ?

Anton confirma. Harry ouvrit le petit paquet, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux miroir magique. C'était un cadre rectangulaire en bois de rose, très simple de douze centimètres sur dix. Il y avait un simple miroir poli à l'intérieur du cadre et on voyait quatre têtes curieuses s'y refléter. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et plus particulièrement à la signature et prononça :

- Crystal Vasilis.

La surface du miroir se troubla et une jolie blonde souriante les salua :

- Bonjour ! Ron, Hermione, Harry, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment vous allez ? Ta jambe Harry ? Et ton oeil Hermione ? Vous êtes guéris ? Vous êtes où ? Sur Grmozur comme prévu par ma grand-mère ? Ou ailleurs ? Vous avez un nouvel ami ? Qui c'est ? Présentez-moi !

Ron leva une main pour arrêter l'avalanche de questions et prit la parole :

- Bonjour à toi aussi Crystal. Nous allons bien. Je te présente Anton Ime, un briseur de sorts. Anton, je vous présente Crystal Vasilis, une libraire albanaise et accessoirement, la petite fille de la voyante grecque, Cassandra Vasilis.

- Enchantée Anton, dit Crystal avec un sourire.

- Moi de même Crystal, répondit l'autre avec politesse.

Crystal ouvrit de grands yeux ravis et Ron secoua la tête pour préciser :

- Ne cherche pas, il est juste insensible.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et la conversation continua plus sérieusement. Le trio appris à la libraire que Madok viendrait les chercher le lendemain, à l'aube et qu'ensuite, une navette les ramènerait à la capitale, d'où ils prendraient l'avion en direction d'Athènes.

- D'accord. Votre avion arrive à quelle heure à Athènes ?

- D'après Madok, notre arrivée est prévue à quatre heures du matin. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches quand je sors le soir avec mes amis. Je serai à l'aéroport pour quatre heures. A dans deux jours !

- Salut Crystal !

Le miroir revint à sa fonction première et l'entraînement repris. Le soir venu, ils rangèrent soigneusement leurs sacs à dos, Anton ramassant les quelques affaires qu'il avait pris pendant son exil dans un baluchon. Le soir, ils dormirent tous les quatre dans la tente. L'aube venue, ils se lavèrent sommairement et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Ron prit le sac à dos d'Harry, Hermione replia la tente et Anton fit monter Harry sur son dos solide.

Ils descendirent de l'île retrouvant la berge, Anton descendant souplement les rochers, Hermione et Ron terminant leur course dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes indistincts, Hermione ayant glissé et ayant entraîné Ron dans sa chute.

Anton et Harry les dépassèrent, le plus jeune essayant vainement d'étouffer son rire dans l'épaule de son porteur. Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'au petit ponton où la barque et Madok les attendaient :

- Salut les gosses !

- Bonjour Madok, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Les présentations se firent rapidement entre Madok et Anton, tous deux de la même carrure. Les amis se retrouvèrent chez Olis et passèrent la fin de la matinée et la moitié de l'après-midi à jouer avec Jehora, qui ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle avait hurlé de rire en voyant le bandeau pirate d'Hermione et le gros pansement de Ron qui lui faisait une barbe de Père Noël étant donné qu'il tombait un peu.

En revanche elle avait été terrifiée en voyant que la jambe de pantalon d'Harry était vide.

Harry s'était alors assis et lui avait très patiemment expliqué qu'il avait du enlever un bout de sa jambe pour sauver sa vie. Et que le monsieur à l'air sévère qui lui faisait peur était celui qui l'avait soigné.

Jehora posa encore de nombreuses questions sur son moignon. Est-ce qu'il repousserait ? Est-ce qu'Harry avait mal ? Comment il allait faire pour marcher ? Est-ce que, si elle passait la main dessous, elle allait se cogner à la jambe fantôme ?

Harry lui répondit gentiment, heureux de voir que la même peur qui avait envahi son cœur devant le vieillard quand il était enfant, disparaissait des yeux de la petite fille.

Ils prirent aussi le temps de parler à Olis qui examina soigneusement la jambe mutilée en hochant la tête devant le bon travail d'Anton. Anton demanda en albanais comment prendre correctement soin du moignon et comment soigner tout ça pour qu'il cicatrice bien. Olis lui répondit patiemment, laissant l'homme prendre des notes pour pouvoir ensuite transmettre le tout à Harry.

Pendant ce temps, les adolescents, et plus particulièrement Harry, avaient été envahis par six chiots absolument ravis de les revoir. Balto, le vieux beagle avait tranquillement posé sa petite tête sur les cuisses d'Harry et s'était endormi pendant deux longues heures, obligeant l'adolescent à garder une immobilité parfaite pendant que les chiots l'escaladaient tant bien que mal, sous les rires de Ron, d'Hermione, de Jehora et de Madok.

Quand enfin l'heure du thé approcha, la petite fille finit par les laisser partir après tous ces jeux, comprenant, le cœur déchiré, qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais ses nouveaux amis.

Les quatre restants prirent la navette, toujours aussi inconfortable, et arrivèrent enfin à Tirana. Ils y étaient restés un peu plus d'un mois alors ils éprouvaient un étrange sentiment à l'idée de repartir aussi rapidement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport et attendirent enfin que l'avion arrive en discutant de la suite de leurs projets.

Ils devaient rencontrer Cassandra Vasilis, la grand-mère de Crystal qui le souhaitait depuis leur rencontre avec la jeune femme. Ils devaient également grimper sur le mont Olympe pour défaire le sortilège posé sur le cœur de Ron. Ensuite, ils aviseraient pour savoir quoi faire.

.

**Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte près de Pré-au-Lard :**

L'homme sourit. Son filleul était un vrai maraudeur. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir au nez et à la barbe du monde magique, célèbre comme il l'était !

- Il est fort mon p'tit, hein mon vieux Bucky ? Demanda-t-il à l'hippogriffe qui l'accompagnait.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal déchiqueta un rat de son bec acéré, amenant un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres de l'homme.

C'était un grand homme maigre, aux traits émaciés. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules, masquant en partie la peau cireuse et tendue sur son visage décharné. Ses dents jaunies étaient révélés par son sourire mauvais et ses yeux gris profonds scintillaient d'une vigueur nouvellement retrouvée.

Si Harry avait décidé de bouger, il allait devoir se préparer à partir. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre sur la route de son filleul, dusse-t-il y laisser la vie. Harry était tout ce qui lui restait, il était la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.

Sirius Black eut un rire semblable à un aboiement en relisant la lettre de son cher filleul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal anglais du monde magique, qui datait de deux semaines où la photo d'Harry s'étalait en grand avec le titre : « _Le Survivant, fuite ou enlèvement ?_ » inscrit grossièrement en lettres noires.

La prochaine fois que le satané faucon au mauvais caractère qui lui avait pincé le doigt reviendrait, il lui enverrait son exemplaire, tiens !

A moins que ce piaf de malheur ne termine en rôti.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	7. Cassandra

Bon dimanche à toutes et à tous !

Alors ces cadeaux ? Terminés cette fois ? Personnellement, je n'ai plus que les paquets cadeaux à faire ! ^^

Pour le chapitre précédent, peu de reviews mais toujours autant de lecteurs... Est-ce ma fiction qui plaît moins où les lecteurs qui sont moins généreux à l'approche de Noël ? (curieux ça). Je ne le dis pas parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, comme tout le monde, mais si les commentaires négatifs sont inutiles, les critiques constructives font avancer alors si ça ne vous plaît plus, dîtes-moi au moins pourquoi...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII -<strong>** CASSANDRA**

* * *

><p>Ce fut quand la cloche du village sonna neuf coups qu'Harry consentit à ouvrir un œil. Il gémit devant l'afflux de lumière. Ils s'étaient endormis tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer les volets.<p>

Ils avaient retrouvé Crystal dans la nuit et elle les avait conduits dans sa petite voiture jusqu'à un village sorcier paisible. Il n'avait pas retenu le nom, trop fatigué par les heures de voyage. Il avait rapidement entraperçu une grande maison blanche et bleue et entendu le bruit des vagues avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à une grande chambre faîte de trois lits simples. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le premier qu'il avait atteint et s'était endormi comme une masse. Ron et Hermione l'avaient imité et Anton avait eu droit à une chambre bien plus petite, mais pour lui seul.

Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos et fit basculer sa jambe par-dessus le lit. Il attrapa ses béquilles et se leva doucement, assurant son équilibre. Une fois debout, il prit le temps de vérifier le fonctionnement de tous ses muscles et prit une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien.

Il s'assura que Ron et Hermione dormaient paisiblement et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il regarda autour de lui, ses lunettes de guingois n'aidant pas à améliorer sa vision défectueuse. Il cligna des yeux en avançant lentement dans un couloir fait de bois clair, quelques tableaux représentant la mer lui faisant envie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à la mer avec les Dursley.

En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Crystal qui, surprise, recula d'un pas en poussant un léger cri. Harry recula précipitamment et perdit l'équilibre. La jeune femme et ses réflexes lui évitèrent une belle chute qui n'aurait pas manqué d'ameuter tout le couloir endormi.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et l'examina curieusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue habillée ainsi. Elle portait sa tunique blanche en matière fluide et légère d'inspiration grecque et un collant noir qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet. Des chaussettes blanches étaient glissées dans ses chaussons pelucheux d'un rose criard.

Si Harry haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant les chaussons voyants, il blêmit quand elle lui tendit un chausson identique pour son pied nu. Il fit une grimace et l'enfila. Voilà qui était élégant. Il avait un pantalon de lin, un maillot de corps blanc et une chemise bleue et un pull en laine était posé sur ses épaules, les manches attachées sur son torse.

Et dans son pied, le magnifique chausson rose.

- Bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi ? Demanda Crystal en bonne hôte, faisant attention à parler à voix basse.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup. Et toi ?

- Parfait, comme d'habitude. Viens, je vais te présenter à ma grand-mère, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit lentement la jeune femme à travers une salle à manger ouverte sur une baie vitrée. La libraire passa par la baie vitrée pour aller sur la terrasse et se retourna en tendant une main vers Harry au cas où il tomberait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une vue sublime. Harry en resta bouche bée. Le spectacle était majestueux.

C'était une terrasse qui donnait directement accès à la mer Égée. Elle était faite de bois clair et avait un toit fait de lattes du même bois chaleureux. Sur l'entrée de la terrasse, une grande table rectangulaire de bois usé accueillait huit fauteuils blancs. Deux lanternes dont les vitres étaient respectivement recouvertes d'étoiles de mer et de coquillages blancs décoraient la table.

Sur la gauche de la terrasse, un grand arbre aux feuilles vertes ombrageait délicatement deux chaises longues blanches dont l'assise était en toile textilène et le soutien en aluminium, exactement le même genre que les chaises. De petites marches en pierres recomposées rosées menaient à une grande piscine rectangulaire aux bords arrondis. Au fond, derrière la piscine, un haut portillon dépassant le muret blanc d'un mètre de hauteur était en forme d'arche blanche aux portes bleues et menait à la plage.

Un petit bout de jardin se tenait sur la droite, l'herbe rase et des rosiers blancs bordant le muret. L'endroit était superbe et le fait d'être dans un village magique grec montait la température ambiante à vingt trois degrés. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil matinal brillait doucement, sortant de la mer.

Harry huma l'air salé avec délice. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et c'était terriblement agréable. Il regarda sur la table de la terrasse avec surprise. Elle était encombrée de bols blancs, de verres, de cuillères, de couteaux, de viennoiseries, de jus de fruits, de boissons chaudes, de pain croustillant, de beurre, de confiture, de miel et de pâte à tartiner.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Même à Poudlard, ce n'était pas aussi riche ni aussi appétissant. Assise dans une chaise en bout de table, une vieille dame au visage recouvert par la fumée qui s'échappait de la longue pipe de bois qu'elle fumait le fixaient, ses yeux presque aveugles d'un noir profond scintillant à travers le nuage blanc.

Un « O » parfait de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche et elle posa sa pipe dans le cendrier, secouant sa vieille main ridée pour chasser la fumée. Harry finit par distinguer un visage buriné, terriblement marqué par le temps. Ses lèvres fines formaient un léger rictus. Quelques tâches brunâtres apparaissaient dans son cou doré. Elle était entourée de nombreux voiles de couleurs chatoyantes qui masquaient n'importe quel vêtement qu'elle aurait pu porter. Et dans son dos, une immense et épaisse natte d'un blanc pur touchait le sol tant elle était grande.

Harry, impressionné par l'aura majestueuse de puissance tranquille qui s'échappait de la vieille femme, ne put que murmurer :

- Bonjour madame, merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

- De rien, mon enfant, c'est naturel. Je voulais vous parler de toute façon.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Cette voix était un enchantement. Elle aurait pu soulever des foules si elle l'avait voulu, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander des explications, il remarqua Anton, assis à la gauche de la vieille dame. Il lui adressa un sourire amical et s'assit à côté de Crystal, au milieu de la table.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit soudain. Ron et Hermione, débraillés, pantalons enfilés à la va-vite, tee-shirts à manches longues blancs et pull gris. Le regard affolé, ils se jetèrent sur Harry, manquant de faire basculer son fauteuil.

- HARRY ! Tu vas bien ? S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Le jeune garçon resta un instant perplexe avant d'entreprendre de rassurer ses amis qui s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas le voir près d'eux à leur réveil. Harry se racla la gorge pour faire taire leurs inquiétudes de maman poule et annonça :

- Les amis, je vous présente madame Cassandra Vasilis, la grand-mère de Crystal.

- Bonjour madame, c'est un plaisir, dit gentiment Ron en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle devant ce petit bout de femme impressionnant.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer madame, salua Hermione en inclinant le buste avec respect.

Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de Cassandra Vasilis, la seule voyante dont les prédictions s'étaient toujours avérées justes.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis contente de vous rencontrer, enfin. Et appelez-moi Cassandra.

- Au fait Ron, je ne savais pas que tu étais roux… Et toi Harry, tes yeux ont toujours étés de cette teinte particulière de vert ? Interrogea curieusement Crystal, mettant les pieds dans le plat avec un talent tout particulier.

Les deux garçons se figèrent. Ils étaient tellement dans le brouillard qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à leurs déguisements. Et en plus, ils en avaient perdu l'habitude pendant ce mois avec Anton.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

- Oh peu importe... Nous parlerons de tout ça après le p'tit déj', éluda la jeune femme en souriant avec détachement.

Elle savait que les adolescents lui avaient caché des choses, elle en ignorait juste la teneur. Elle les servit selon leurs désirs, très timides et hésitants pour Harry. Ron prit deux croissants avec un chocolat chaud et un grand verre de jus d'orange, Hermione, elle, mangea deux tartines de pain beurré à la confiture et but un verre d'eau et Harry grignota un bout du deuxième croissant de Ron dans une tasse de chocolat chaud avec un verre de jus de fruits et sous le grognement étouffé de Ron, finit par prendre un petit pain au chocolat.

Anton les regarda faire avec un sourire attendri, sirotant sa tasse de café. En un mois de temps passé avec eux, il s'était attaché à ces gosses. Ron et sa protection farouche pour tout ce qui touchait à Harry ou Hermione. Hermione et sa manie de calmer ses amis quand ils partaient trop loin quel que soit le sujet. Et Harry et sa patience d'ange, son don de se faire aimer de presque tout le monde, sa force intérieure et son amour profond pour ses amis.

Le petit déjeuner se termina et les trois adolescents ainsi qu'Anton se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se brosser les dents. Puis, ils revinrent sur la terrasse d'où Cassandra n'avait pas bougé.

Une fois bien installés, le soleil matinal réchauffant doucement leurs corps, Harry prit la parole, ayant pris le temps de se concerter avec Ron et Hermione et ayant demandé un avis objectif à Anton sur ce qu'ils pouvaient lui révéler :

- Crystal, je suis désolé que nous t'ayons menti, mais nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions te faire confiance.

- Chouette ! Ça veut dire que vous le savez maintenant ? S'enquit-elle, en sautillant.

- Pas plus qu'avant, répondit Ron, mais on s'est concerté et on a suivit notre instinct pour finalement nous décider pour l'entière vérité.

- Magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'un coup de pipe de sa grand-mère sur la main ne la fasse se rasseoir en grimaçant.

- Bon. Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous connaissez un peu le monde magique anglais ?

- Je suis très au courant de tout ce qui se passe en Angleterre, Harry Potter, annonça Cassandra en ricanant.

- Qu-… Je ne devrais même pas être étonné que vous connaissiez mon nom, soupira Harry.

- Je t'ai reconnu à cette fameuse cicatrice. Tout le monde sachant un peu ce qu'il s'était passé en Angleterre ses treize dernières années à forcément entendu parler de toi, Harry.

- Foutue célébrité, marmonnèrent Harry et Ron en chœur tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

- Hem… Excusez-moi, intervint Crystal en levant une main timide, mais je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne connais rien à l'Angleterre moi.

- Et c'n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te mettre du plomb dans le crâne, bougonna la vieille femme en formant des petits nuages ronds en fumée.

Harry suivit les nuages du regard, fasciné et la vieille femme s'amusa à dessiner d'autres formes géométriques pour ramener cette étincelle de plaisir enfantin dans le regard vert si terne. Hermione, Ron et Anton entreprirent de faire un récit complet des vingt dernières années du monde magique anglais.

Une bonne heure passa et finalement les trois conteurs se turent, le récit terminé. Crystal se tourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants de compassion, d'admiration et de fascination :

- Alors comme ça, tu as résisté à un sortilège mortel ?

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenu ? S'étouffa Ron.

Une heure d'explications pour ça ?! Le rouquin soupira bruyamment alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. On oubliait bien trop souvent quelqu'un dans cette équation. Il ne vit pas le regard de Cassandra s'aiguiser brusquement à son expression. Il rata aussi l'expression d'intense satisfaction passer brièvement sur le visage ridé quand il prit la parole. Hermione par contre, ne le manqua pas du tout et plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que la voyante mijotait ?

- Je suis navré de te contredire, mais je ne suis pas celui qui a « vaincu » Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que l'amour gagne contre tout. Et même s'il n'a pas arrêté de mentir pour tout et rien, là, il était sincère. Et je crois également que tant qu'on a cette capacité d'aimer, on peut toujours prendre le dessus sur nos ennemis.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Interrogea la vieille femme, un sourire prédateur sur ses lèvres.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Voldemort a disparu pendant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à moi. J'ai sans doute une part de responsabilité là-dedans, même si j'ignore laquelle, mais tout le monde a tendance à oublier que mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour ça. Dans « Grandes noirceurs de la magie » il est écrit que la seule chose plus puissante que la magie noire c'est l'amour. Et que le sacrifice par amour est le sortilège le plus puissant au monde.

- Tu as lu un livre de magie noire ? Harry, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?! S'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir cherché à savoir pourquoi j'avais survécu à ce sortilège ! Dit Harry en serrant les poings.

Ron frotta le dos de son ami le plus délicatement possible en assassinant Hermione du regard. Et c'était lui qu'on traitait d'impulsif ?

La jeune fille se rassit piteusement. Ne pouvait-elle pas réfléchir avant de parler ? Elle se targuait pourtant d'être plus calme que les garçons.

- Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai juste été surprise, se justifia-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées et prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se mordilla la lèvre un instant et conclut :

- Tout ça pour dire que si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à mes parents et pas parce que j'ai un quelconque pouvoir.

Crystal hocha la tête et la vieille femme étouffa une exclamation excitée. Sa petite fille la regarda, surprise et ses yeux se vidèrent un instant alors qu'une vision lui venait.

- Oh.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, le regard décidé. Elle se leva et fit face à Harry, une détermination farouche brillant dans son regard couleur lagon. Elle lança ses cheveux blonds en arrière et posa un genou à terre, solennelle :

- Harry.

- O-Oui ? Balbutia le petit sorcier, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Je viens de recevoir une vision du futur. C'était assez vague, je n'ai pas eu d'images, juste des sensations et une certitude.

- Une certitude ? Interrogea Ron.

- Je sens que ce Voldemort va revenir bientôt, avant la fin de l'année. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher, personne ne le pourra. Et peut-être réussiras-tu à le vaincre, mais pas tout de suite… Et je sais que pour ce faire, tu auras besoin de nombreux alliés. Anton est le premier. Je serais la deuxième.

- Et Ron et moi ?

- Vous êtes et serez plus que des alliés, intervint Cassandra. Vous êtes son énergie vitale. Vous êtes ce qu'Harry a de plus précieux. Sans vous, il n'est rien. S'il vous perd, il perd son âme. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez devenir plus forts vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Murmura Harry, terrifié.

Même si cette femme était une voyante, ce dont elle parlait était réellement effrayant. Elle avait parfaitement su déchiffrer le plus profond de son cœur. Il savait déjà depuis longtemps qu'il tenait énormément à ses amis et que sans eux, il n'aurait plus de point d'ancrage avec le monde magique. Mais est-ce que ça valait la peine de les entraîner dans une future bataille contre Voldemort juste par désir égoïste de les garder près de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas leur demander quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul quand il était enfant, il supporterait bien la solitude maintenant aussi. Ils devaient s'éloigner de lui.

- Même si tu les forces à partir, ils te rejoindront quand même par tous les moyens possibles, expliqua l'ainée du groupe. Et pour te rejoindre, ils se mettront en danger. Alors autant pour ta santé mentale que pour leur santé physique, tu dois les laisser rester à tes côtés. L'amour vainc tout, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu es avec eux, ton aura respire l'amour que tu éprouves pour tes amis. Ensemble, vous serez plus forts. Ils sont et seront tes piliers.

- Mes… Mes piliers ?

La prophétesse hocha solennellement la tête et Harry acquiesça à son tour après de longues minutes de réflexion. Il avait compris. Ses amis lui étaient effectivement indispensables.

- Harry, je peux voir ta fameuse cicatrice ? Demanda Crystal pour rompre le moment qui se faisait embarrassant.

Le garçon échangea un regard avec Ron qui lui adressa un sourire confiant, les yeux brillants d'affection. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel attachement à une personne. Bien sûr, il aimait ses parents, ses frères et sa petite sœur et même Hermione, mais rien de comparable à cette chaleur qui naissait dans son cœur en regardant les yeux et le visage doux d'Harry. C'était comme si les deux garçons étaient connectés, liés par quelque chose de plus pur qu'une amitié d'école.

Les yeux de la vieille dame scintillèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle suivait le déroulement des pensées du rouquin en regardant ses yeux bleus inquiets et affectueux.

Harry finit par relever la mèche de cheveux qu'il aplatissait toujours par habitude et Crystal et Cassandra poussèrent un cri horrifié. La vieille dame psalmodia des phrases de protection en grec ancien en chutant au sol sous la surprise et Crystal recula le plus loin possible d'Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le petit brun fut choqué. Généralement, en voyant sa cicatrice, on était soit fasciné, soit méprisant devant le symbole qu'elle représentait. Mais jamais qui que ce soit n'en avait eu peur.

- Euh…

Hermione prit les choses en main. Même choquée par la réaction des deux grecques, elle s'était reprise beaucoup plus rapidement que ses deux amis et qu'Anton.

- Anton, relevez Cassandra. Ron, reste avec Harry et je m'occupe de Crystal.

Tous s'exécutèrent machinalement. Anton se précipita auprès de la voyante et la redressa doucement en essayant de la calmer et Hermione alla voir la jeune demi-vélane et lui frotta les bras pour qu'elle s'apaise. Ron, lui, se mit devant Harry pour le protéger de la vision des femmes.

Cassandra reprit ses esprits la première et s'appuya pesamment sur le bras de l'ancien briseur de sorts qui la fit lentement avancer jusqu'au petit Gryffondor tétanisé par le choc.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux perçants fixés dans le regard vert, semblant chercher des réponses.

- C-C-Ce serait plutôt à m-moi de vous poser la q-question.

- Réponds juste par oui ou par non, ordonna-t-elle en pointant son vieux doigt bronzé entre ses deux yeux, son aura majestueuse rayonnant autour d'elle.

- J-Je vais bien.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Oui.

- Où ?

- Ma jambe gauche et-

- Non, je veux dire as-tu déjà eu des douleurs inhabituelles qui n'avaient aucune raison d'exister ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui. M-Ma… Ma cicatrice, hésita-t-il ayant peur que ça déclenche une nouvelle crise.

- Quand as-tu eu mal, décris-les moi tous.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incertains. Est-ce qu'Harry allait se souvenir de tous ces moments ? En fait, le jeune garçon ne parvint à se souvenir que de trois moments en particulier.

- Hmm… Si je me souviens bien, la première fois que j'ai regardé mon professeur de potions. J'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il me détestait.

- Était-il seul ?

- Non, il y avait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec qui il parlait.

- Le professeur… Celui qui avait Voldemort greffé derrière la tête ? Intervint Anton avec une grimace.

- Oui, celui-là même. Sinon, j'ai eu mal pendant ma retenue dans la forêt interdite.

- Raconte, ordonna Crystal en s'approchant, toujours blême et évitant de poser ses yeux sur le front découvert d'Harry.

- Et bien, j'étais en retenue pour avoir fait échapper un dragon de l'école que le garde-chasse élevait en cachette et notre retenue à eu lieu dans la forêt interdite.

- Notre ? Releva Cassandra, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… J'étais avec Hermione pour libérer Norbert, Neville nous a surpris pour nous prévenir, je ne me souviens plus de quoi et Malefoy a débarqué en prévenant un professeur. Du coup, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre en retenue dans la forêt interdite. J'étais en binôme avec Malefoy. On a avancé dans la forêt pour rechercher une licorne blessée et on est tombé sur une silhouette qui buvait le sang de la licorne qui était morte.

- Il buvait son sang ? Murmura Crystal, horrifiée par le sacrilège.

- Oui. Et dès qu'il s'est tourné vers moi j'ai eu mal.

- D'accord. Ensuite.

- En deuxième année, quand je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort adolescent qui était en train de reprendre vie grâce à un journal intime en puisant dans la force vitale de la petite sœur de Ron qui écrivait dedans, rien que le fait de le voir m'a fait souffrir.

- Ensuite ?

- C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Si, parfois, quand je fais des cauchemars sur la mort de mes parents, j'ai mal, mais c'est le moment où j'ai hérité de cette cicatrice, alors je suppose que c'est normal.

- Une douleur n'est jamais normale, gronda Anton en lui donnant une légère pichenette sur l'oreille.

Cassandra se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'Harry, tournée vers lui. Elle reprit sa pipe et en tira de grosses bouffées de fumée pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, entourant son visage d'une brume gris foncé. Crystal tapota l'épaule d'Harry en signe d'excuse pour sa réaction et s'assit en face de lui. Ron prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry, Hermione s'assit à côté de Crystal et Anton s'appuya contre une des colonnes qui soutenaient la toiture.

- Bien. J'ai besoin de plus de précisions, grommela-t-elle en soufflant des éclairs d'irritation de sa pipe.

- J-Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, décida Harry.

- Tout d'abord, es-tu sûr que c'est la vue du professeur de potions qui t'a fait mal et pas celle de celui qui avait Voldemort derrière la tête ?

- Certain. J'avais déjà rencontré le professeur Quirrell avant et ça ne m'avait rien fait. Juste une sensation bizarre. Mais je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Voldemort à cette époque.

- Peu importe. Ta cicatrice est apparue quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- On peut donc en conclure que ta cicatrice a un lien avec Voldemort lui-même. Probablement qu'elle te fait mal quand tu es à proximité de ce mage noir. Par conséquent, ton professeur serait un ancien serviteur de Voldemort…

- J'étais là lors des procès des mangemorts supposés, dit Anton, donne-moi le nom de ton professeur.

- Rogue, fit Ron en reniflant, *Slap* Tché ! Le _professeur_ Rogue !

Harry et Hermione se prirent une pichenette sur l'oreille également et grognèrent en fusillant Ron du regard qui leva les mains en signe d'excuses. Anton avait récemment décidé que pour apprendre à parler convenablement, ils avaient besoin de plus de persuasion. Alors punir les trois si l'un faisait une faute était une manière radicale d'accélérer leur apprentissage.

Anton fouilla sa grande mémoire avec patience. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom là, il en était sûr. Restait à savoir s'il pouvait l'associer aux Mangemorts, ces partisans de Voldemort dans les années soixante-dix.

- Ça y est, je me souviens de lui. Il avait effectivement accusé d'être un mangemort. C'est un Mangemort du nom de Karkaroff qui l'a dénoncé pour éviter la prison à vie à Azkaban. Et c'est Dumbledore qui l'a innocenté.

- Karkaroff ? S'exclama Harry.

- Rogue est un mangemort ? S'écria Ron.

- Dumbledore l'a innocenté ? Cria Hermione.

Anton les regarda et se concentra sur Harry. Autant les cris des deux autres n'étaient pas étonnants, autant celui d'Harry avait de quoi surprendre :

- Tu connais Igor Karkaroff, Harry ?

- Un peu oui ! C'est le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang !

- C'est vrai qu'il s'appelle comme ça ! C'est l'enfoiré qui t'a mis un quatre à la première tâche !

Anton sentit la lassitude le prendre. A quel point Dumbledore était-il inconscient pour amener deux mangemorts dans son école ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des précisions sur ce procès ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Karkaroff avait vendu Rogue et Augustus Rookwood qui travaillait au ministère avec moi contre une réduction de peine. Dumbledore qui siégeait au jury est intervenu en disant que Rogue avait bien été un mangemort pendant un temps mais que maintenant, il n'était pas plus mangemort que lui. Comme les sorciers avaient plus foi en la parole de Dumbledore qu'en celle du ministère, ils l'ont cru innocent et il a été acquitté.

- Je vois. Donc Dumbledore croit en Rogue, marmonna Ron avant de se prendre une double pichenette sur les oreilles.

Il poussa un léger cri, imité par Harry et Hermione. Harry frotta son oreille et marmonna :

- Par contre, ça signifie aussi que le professeur Rogue a vraiment été un mangemort. Personnellement, je crois en la présomption d'innocence mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui l'a fait changer d'orientation. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à devenir mangemort et qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à quitter Voldemort ?

- Revenons au sujet principal mon enfant, soupira Cassandra en continuant, nous avons établi que ta cicatrice te fait mal en présence de quelqu'un qui a un lien avec Voldemort. Donc, ce Rogue a un lien avec Voldemort. Très bien. On pourrait également supposer que ta cicatrice a un lien avec le sort mortel que ce mage noir t'a jeté quand tu étais bébé.

- L'_Avada Kedavra_ ?

- Exactement. Je suis surprise que vous connaissiez ce sort alors que vous n'avez que quatorze ans les enfants, fit-elle suspicieusement.

Hermione renifla avec mépris. Elle en voulait toujours à Maugrey d'avoir fait souffrir Harry et Neville. Aussi, ce fut elle qui expliqua avec une colère palpable :

- C'est Alastor Maugrey, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui nous a enseigné ces sorts en début d'année.

- Il vous les a enseignés ? Répéta Crystal, stupéfaite.

- Enseignés et fait subir plus précisément. Il a testé le sortilège de la Mort et le sortilège Doloris sur des araignées mais nous a fait tester le sortilège de l'Impérium. Seul Harry a sut complètement le maîtriser.

- Peut-être mais cet espèce de cinglé *Slap* Ouch ! Ce cher professeur me l'a lancé quatre fois ! Et il a traumatisé Neville !

Anton et Cassandra échangèrent un regard consterné. La meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde était tombée bien bas si le directeur autorisait les professeurs à lancer des sortilèges interdits et dont la plus petite utilisation équivalait à une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, sur des jeunes élèves. Même pour une soi-disant sensibilisation de la part d'un ancien auror paranoïaque, c'était un peu trop.

- Êtes-vous sûrs que cet homme est bien Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-Œil ? Demanda Anton.

Il avait connu l'auror quand il était au sommet de sa puissance et se souvenait d'un vieil homme aigri et méfiant mais pas d'un inconscient qui mettrait la sécurité d'enfants en jeu.

- Dumbledore semble en être persuadé. Et aucun moyen de le vérifier, soupira Ron.

- J'ai entendu Malefoy se demander si ce n'était pas du Polynectar qu'il buvait dans sa fiole tout le temps, ajouta Hermione, mais ce ne sont que les élucubrations de Malefoy. Difficile d'en faire grand cas.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment vous connaissez la seule potion métamorphe qui existe, grogna Crystal en soufflant.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard gêné et décidèrent de garder cette information pour eux. Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il savait qu'il avait un moyen de vérifier si Maugrey était vraiment lui-même, mais il ne se souvenait plus duquel. Il savait que la réponse se trouvait dans sa troisième année. Quelque chose qui ne mentait jamais. Il eut un sursaut :

- La carte !

- La carte ? Répétèrent-ils tous avant que le regard d'Hermione ne s'illumine.

- Mais oui, la carte ne ment jamais !

Ron frappa de son poing dans sa paume de main en comprenant. Les trois autres restèrent perplexes. Le rouquin fit soudain la grimace :

- Harry, la carte est restée dans nos valises, en Albanie.

- Flûte. On ne peut pas aller la chercher maintenant, tant qu'on ne sait pas si Rogue et Dumbledore sont encore là-bas.

Une nouvelle pichenette le fit grimacer douloureusement.

- Explications, gronda Anton en croisant les bras.

- On a une carte magique héritée de mes frères mais qui avait été créée par le père d'Harry et ses amis. C'est une carte qui permet de voir toutes les personnes, les passages secrets et les moindres recoins de Poudlard.

- Elle est si formidable ?

- L'an dernier, elle m'a montré le nom de Peter Pettigrow, le traître qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort, et le professeur Lupin, un autre ami de mon père et l'un des créateurs, m'a dit que la carte ne mentait jamais.

- Ce qui veut dire… ? Poussa la prophétesse, impatiente.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a également dit que la carte ne se laissait jamais tromper par des déguisements comme le Polynectar ou par des capes d'invisibilités. Par conséquent, si le professeur Maugrey n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, la carte pourra nous le montrer et nous le prouver.

Cassandra réfléchit une seconde. Ces derniers temps, ses visions avaient été centrées sur Harry et ses deux amis. Elle savait qu'ils avaient un énorme pouvoir. Les deux plus âgés en temps que soutien d'Harry et ce-dernier avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il serait de retour avant la fin de l'année et qu'Harry serait le seul à pouvoir éradiquer ce mage noir définitivement.

Elle prit sa décision en une fraction de secondes. Elle savait que Crystal viendrait rapidement à s'engager auprès du trio sous serment magique s'il le fallait. Sa petite fille était tout ce qui lui restait et pas question qu'elle s'en aille loin d'elle. Elle allait aussi aider ces enfants à faire changer les choses dans le monde sorcier.

- Rien que le fait qu'ils aient le livre de Merlin en leur possession était une preuve suffisante pour qu'elle les aide.

- Je prends le commandement des opérations. Il va falloir être organisés jeunes gens, on va avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, ordonna-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le trio se consulta du regard et jeta un coup d'œil à Anton qui hocha la tête avant que Ron ne dise :

- On vous écoute.

- Crystal, tu vas retourner en Albanie avec Hermione et vous allez récupérer les valises. Deux filles passeront nettement plus discrètement qu'une fille et deux garçons. Vous pourrez passer pour des sœurs si vous vous tenez suffisamment proches et complices.

Même si Hermione n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être séparée des garçons, la main d'Harry qui se crispa sur la sienne la décida :

- Très bien mais je veux pouvoir rester en contact avec Ron et Harry en toutes circonstances.

- C'est entendu. Crystal, avant de partir, tu vas aller avec Hermione dans le magasin de communication à l'angle de la rue d'Héphaïstos. Je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur en la matière.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Crystal ne pensa même pas à discuter. Elle avait l'habitude de suivre les ordres de sa grand-mère à la lettre mais jamais sans demander d'explications. Et là, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Les communicateurs étaient pour que le trio se contacte n'importe quand et l'Albanie était pour cette fameuse carte magique qui leur permettrait de savoir qui mentait sur son identité dans l'école anglaise.

Cassandra claqua des doigts devant le visage de sa petite fille adorée et continua :

- Vous deux, dit-elle en pointant Ron et Anton du doigt, vous allez partir pour le mont Olympe. Là-haut vous pourrez vous débarrasser de ce sortilège et ensuite, vous reviendrez. Quant à nous, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier en regardant Harry, on va se plonger dans l'étude de ta cicatrice et dans d'autres petites choses.

Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de rester seul avec la voyante. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec une illuminée, elle avait perdu l'esprit et fait une prophétie qui s'était réalisée le soir même. Alors très peu pour lui.

- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Ron en pressant l'épaule de son ami.

Il n'aimait pas plus l'idée d'être séparé de ses amis que les deux autres mais il fallait qu'ils prennent sur eux pour le moment.

- Vous vous séparerez… Ce soir et vous vous retrouverez après demain dans la matinée, fit Cassandra, la voix un peu lointaine.

Harry soupira et une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Savez-vous quand et comment nous pourrons rentrer en Angleterre ?

C'est vrai que c'était leur question principale à la base. Une fois que le sortilège posé sur le cœur de Ron serait ôté, ils n'auraient plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'empêcher Dumbledore de relancer un sort du même genre et ils pourraient rentrer à Poudlard.

Cassandra s'assombrit, de même que Crystal et Anton se redressa, attentif. La vieille dame leur lança un regard peiné et expliqua le plus doucement possible :

- Mes chers enfants, vous ne rentrerez pas tout de suite chez vous.

- Quoi… ? Mais mes parents…

- Et mes frères et ma sœur, ajouta Ron, la voix tremblante.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques semaines et Poudlard lui manquait déjà. Ça avait été le premier lieu qu'il avait pu considérer comme sa maison. Et les Weasley étaient un peu comme sa famille. Mais il n'était pas comme Ron ou Hermione, lui. Il n'avait pas de famille qui l'attendait. Sirius était en fuite et il doutait qu'il soit innocenté un jour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « pas tout de suite » ? Quand rentrerons-nous ? Et pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rentrer maintenant ? Attaqua-t-il alors qu'Hermione se frottait les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Mes enfants… Il n'existe aucune façon d'empêcher un homme de lancer un sortilège sur un enfant. Le seul moyen existant, c'est d'attendre que cet enfant devienne majeur pour qu'il puisse se défendre en cas d'une autre tentative.

- Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'on ne pourra pas rentrer tant que nous ne serons pas majeurs ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Non mais c'est pas grave si Dumbledore me relance le sort ! Tant pis ! Hermione doit revoir ses parents et Harry doit rentrer à Poudlard ! Et moi, je veux revoir mes frères et ma sœur ! S'exclama Ron et se levant d'un bond, prêt à sacrifier il ne savait quoi pour revoir sa famille.

- Je suis désolé mais ce sortilège à déjà bien endommagé ton cœur, intervint Anton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire Ron, lui expliqua Anton, c'est qu'à chaque minute qui passe, ce sortilège affaiblit ton cœur. Quand je te l'enlèverai, tu auras sûrement des séquelles irréversibles et si jamais Dumbledore te le relance, tu en mourras très certainement. Voilà pourquoi je suis d'accord avec Cassandra sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer tant que vous ne serez pas majeurs.

Le trio se tut, terrifié. Harry serait le dernier d'entre eux à avoir dix-sept ans. Le trente-et-un juillet de l'année 1997. Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer avant deux ans et demi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ils n'étaient que des gosses, bon sang. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à fuir pour sauver leurs vies à leur âge. Ils avaient quatorze ans ! A leur âge, ils devraient s'inquiéter de leurs cours, de leurs amours et de leurs amitiés, faire une vraie crise d'adolescence avec caprices à la chaîne ! Ou encore médire sur leurs professeurs et leurs parents ! Mais pas ça !

- Quand vous rentrerez, vous devrez combattre Voldemort, vous le savez.

- Oui, Crystal nous a dit qu'il reviendrait à la fin de l'année.

- Non, j'ai dit qu'il reviendrait avant la fin de l'année, en début d'été j'ai l'impression, murmura la jolie jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas la question, gronda sa grand-mère en fronçant les sourcils, ce que je tiens à vous rappeler, c'est que vous êtes faibles.

- Faibles ? Répéta Hermione, un peu indignée.

- Oui faibles. Même si tu es la meilleure élève de ton année, vous êtes juste trop faibles pour faire face à un adulte, un professeur spécialisé ou pire, à Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Et ce n'est pas avec le programme dispensé dans les écoles magiques européennes que vous allez pouvoir évoluer. Et ça, tous les adultes le savent.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on ne nous apprend rien ? Demanda Harry.

- Si, vous apprenez deux, trois petites choses utiles, mais rien de concret. A la fin de votre parcours d'études, vous ne serez absolument pas au niveau des autres écoles mondiales. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les écoles européennes sont si bien protégées et cachées aux yeux des autres ? Demanda Anton.

Cassandra ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à une explication tordue et répondit à leur place :

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si jamais une autre école décidait de les attaquer, ils seraient écrasés en moins d'un mois. Par contre, les professeurs des quatre écoles européennes sont rudement puissants et leurs directeurs ont une puissance énorme.

- Pour le directeur Dumbledore, je veux bien croire qu'il soit puissant, avoua Harry, mais madame Maxime et le directeur Karkaroff sont-ils si puissant que vous semblez le penser ?

- Karkaroff est un ancien mangemort et rien que ce fait dissuade quiconque de l'attaquer, Olympe Maxime est une demi-géante, peu importe à qui elle veut faire croire le contraire et son physique est suffisamment imposant pour qu'on la laisse tranquille et Dumbledore est effectivement très puissant. Quand à Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école de magie grecque, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui a compris il y a un peu plus de vingt ans qu'ils ne gagneraient rien en affaiblissant volontairement les élèves. Aussi a-t-il pris modèle sur l'école asiatique et celle de Salem, aux États-Unis et a commencé à apprendre des choses utiles aux élèves en modifiant le programme. Mais il est encore bien loin des autres.

- Alors pourquoi dit-on que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ? Demanda Crystal, aussi surprise que les adolescents.

- Parce que l'Angleterre est le berceau de la magie et que les enfants qui y naissent sont plus puissants que n'importe où ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle est considérée comme telle même en tenant compte de l'apprentissage désastreux qu'on dispense aux élèves, répondit Cassandra.

- Pour en revenir à la première question, que vont-ils devoir faire pendant ces deux ans, grand-mère ?

- Ils vont devoir devenir plus forts. Et pour ça, je vais chercher divers moyens avec ce cher Harry. Êtes-vous prêts, les enfants ? Vous aurez certainement à mettre vos vies en jeu plus d'une fois et vous serez probablement confrontés à des problèmes bien plus grands que ce que vous n'avez jamais imaginé.

- Oh… Est-ce que c'est ça que Merlin entendait par « changer le monde » ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas exactement, dit Crystal. Ce que vous ferez vous permettra de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, pas de changer ce même monde. Les changeurs ont toujours fait des choses d'envergure. A vous de voir de quelles manières vous voulez changer les choses.

Le trio échangea un regard choqué et demanda la permission de se retirer pour réfléchir. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre et se terrèrent les uns contre les autres. Ce qu'on leur demandait leur donnait le vertige. Ils étaient des enfants et on leur demandait de grandir sans passer par la case adolescence.

Ils allaient devoir passer deux ans sans voir leurs amis, leurs familles et tous ceux qu'ils appréciaient pour sauver leurs vies. Pour Ron, nul doute que Dumbledore essaierait de le contraindre sous sortilège une nouvelle fois et si c'était le cas, le rouquin mourrait. Pour Hermione, rien que le fait qu'elle ait aidé les garçons seraient suffisant. Et si Voldemort revenait vraiment, il commencerait par s'en prendre aux enfants nés de moldus et Hermione serait sur la liste. Quant à Harry, Voldemort chercherait à le tuer dès qu'il serait revenu parmi les vivants.

- Harry, tu devrais chercher un moyen de revenir d'entre les morts. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est impossible de ressusciter ou même d'échapper au sort de la Mort.

- Je sais Hermione. Toi, essaies de voir pour cette histoire avec l'apothicaire. Est-ce qu'il nous a volontairement trahis ou est-ce qu'il serait prêt à nous aider pour la suite ?

- La suite ? Demanda Ron.

- Les potions, expliqua Harry, même si Hermione est extrêmement douée en potions, on ne trouvera pas forcément d'endroits où en faire et certaines resteront trop compliquées. Et si ce vieux a été le maître de Rogue, il est forcément excellent en potions.

- C'est vrai que Rogue est considéré comme le plus jeune maître des potions du monde magique, avoua Ron avec réticence.

Faire un compliment à Rogue, même quand le concerné était absent n'était pas forcément son moment favori de la journée.

L'apothicaire de la Ville aux Enchantements serait, avec un peu de chance, plutôt bien disposé à leur fournir des potions, quel que soit l'endroit où ils allaient devoir partir pour s'entraîner. Parce qu'ils avaient bien compris que la Grèce n'était qu'une étape, comme l'Albanie.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Ron se leva pour aller ouvrir pendant qu'Harry et Hermione reprenaient contenance et se redressaient convenablement.

- Oh… Euh… Salut Crystal, on peut t'aider ? Demanda Ron plus ou moins poliment.

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, ça fait trois heures que vous êtes enfermés là-dedans. Vous voulez en parler ?

- Non, c'est gentil mais ça ira, répondit fermement Harry en s'aidant des montants des lits pour se mettre debout, Hermione lui tendant ses béquilles.

- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Crystal fut peinée, mais pas surprise par la réponse d'Harry :

- La confiance que je te porte est modérée Crystal, je suis désolé. Même si mon instinct me hurle que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne nous trahiras pas, je ne te connais pas et j'ai un peu de mal avec le fait de te parler de quelque chose qui me concerne profondément.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses me faire entièrement confiance.

La jeune femme s'avança et s'agenouilla face à Harry, comme précédemment dans la matinée, solennelle. Elle mit une main sur son cœur, saisit celle d'Harry avec l'autre et prononça des mots décisifs :

- Moi, Crystal Vasilis jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur amie. Que je meure si je trahis.

Une lumière dorée sortit de la poitrine de la jeune femme, à l'emplacement du cœur et se dirigea droit dans la poitrine d'Harry, au même emplacement. Elle pulsa doucement, accordant leurs battements de cœur et s'étendit un instant à Ron et Hermione qui se sentirent liés à la demi-vélane. La sensation s'estompa et tout redevint ordinaire, une légère chaleur persistant dans leurs quatre poitrines, à l'endroit où le serment de fidélité de la jeune femme reposerait à jamais.

Harry tituba sous le choc et recula, tombant sur le premier lit à sa disposition, ses béquilles tombant par terre avec fracas.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se massant la poitrine.

- Un serment de fidélité, répondit Ron, les yeux brillants.

Les deux qui avaient eu une enfance moldue le regardèrent sans comprendre. Ron sourit à Crystal et expliqua :

- C'est une magie très ancienne. A la base, les chevaliers l'utilisaient pour prêter serment et jurer fidélité à leur roi. Pareil avec les guerriers et leurs chefs. C'était quelque chose de très précieux et d'indéfectible, impossible à briser ou à contourner. Et le mieux, c'est que ce serment ne pouvait être accompli que si la personne qui le prononçait était sincère.

- C'est une des seules magies qui était pratiquée sans catalyseur et qui l'est toujours. Parce que c'est quelque chose qui vient du cœur, précisa Crystal, vous trois, vous aviez déjà fait un serment de fidélité entre vous, inconsciemment. En m'engageant auprès de toi, Harry, je me suis également engagée auprès de Ron et d'Hermione et de toutes les autres personnes qui te jureront fidélité dans le futur. C'est un moyen imparable de s'assurer de la confiance que tu peux offrir à quelqu'un.

- Harry, Crystal, en faisant ce serment, vient de nous assurer qu'elle ne nous trahirait jamais et qu'elle nous aiderait en toutes circonstances. C'est un gage de certitude absolue.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant. Un serment de fidélité ? Voilà qui devrait leur être utile plus tard. La jeune fille écrivit soigneusement les mots choisis par Crystal dans un coin de sa mémoire et Harry hocha la tête, acceptant le serment.

- Mais, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre fait ce serment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour toi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je serais immédiatement au courant, dit-elle en souriant. Tu te souviens de l'impression de chaleur et de ma présence dans ton cœur ?

- Oui, elle y est toujours mais c'est bien plus faible.

- Cette présence restera pour toujours à cet endroit là, te rappelant que tu peux croire en moi. Et si quelqu'un d'autre fait ce serment, j'aurais une nouvelle chaleur dans mon cœur symbolisant cette personne qui restera. C'était un moyen très pratique de reconnaître ses alliés jadis. Si deux chevaliers qui ne se connaissaient pas se croisaient, immédiatement, ils savaient, au fond d'eux même, s'ils avaient juré fidélité au même roi ou non.

- Donc, par exemple, si Anton jure fidélité à Harry, supposa Hermione, on va garder une trace du serment d'Anton dans notre cœur à tous les trois et toi aussi tu le ressentiras, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement. Dans mon cœur, Anton sera défini comme un allié.

Soudain plus détendus, les trois jeunes décidèrent de sortir de leur grotte et de se mêler au commun des mortels. Ils avaient un moyen de faire confiance aux gens maintenant. Ce serait moins oppressant. Bien sûr, ils ne devraient pas abuser de ce serment de fidélité. Jurer sur sa magie, sa vie et son nom était quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Mais en cas d'extrême urgence, ils auraient un moyen de confiance.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir autour de la table, où le déjeuner était mis et s'installèrent en remerciant Cassandra pour le repas. Ils avisèrent ensuite les tranches de jambon blanc et les betteraves rouges sans sauce posées sur la table et Crystal gémit. Elle avait oublié que sa grand-mère ne savait pas cuisiner.

- Grand-mère…

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais su faire et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des invités que je vais miraculeusement y arriver ! Ronchonna la vieille femme en éteignant sa pipe.

- Alors laisse Harry cuisiner s'il te plaît ! Je t'avais dit qu'il avait fait un truc super bon quand j'avais mangé avec eux… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

- Stop ! Ça va, ça va, laisse-le cuisiner, grommela-t-elle pour la faire taire.

Crystal sauta de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait bien manger chez elle. Avec Ron, ils allèrent dans la cuisine et investirent le réfrigérateur avant de revenir les bras chargés. Harry s'excusa maintes fois auprès de la prophétesse pour l'indélicatesse de Ron et de Crystal et Anton et Hermione se retinrent de se regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Quant les deux fauteurs de trouble revinrent, Harry ne se priva pas de leur faire entendre tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur action, tout en cuisinant rapidement un truc potable entre deux marmonnements furieux et quelques coups de couteau un peu trop puissants pour n'être qu'innocents.

- Entre nous, souffla Crystal à Ron, je veux bien subir la colère d'Harry plutôt que de manger encore une fois la cuisine de ma grand-mère.

- J'ai entendu, brailla la concernée en se renfrognant.

Ils finirent par passer à table après s'être excusés platement auprès de Cassandra et d'Harry. Le jambon et les betteraves s'étaient transformés en salade composée à la vinaigrette, toute simple. Œufs durs, jambon, reste de pâtes, betteraves et salade, le tout légèrement assaisonné.

- Juste parfait, soupirèrent les deux goinfres, approuvés discrètement par les trois autres.

Le repas se termina et Ron et Crystal furent désignés pour la vaisselle alors qu'un thé chaud et un café bien serré étaient servis accompagnés de petits gâteaux que Crystal avait ramené lors de son dernier voyage en Albanie.

Une fois tous installés, Harry, Ron et Cassandra avec du thé et Crystal, Anton et Hermione avec du café, la discussion reprit avec Crystal qui fit une annonce sans prendre de gants :

- Grand-mère, tu dois savoir que j'ai fait un serment de fidélité à Harry et par extension à Ron et à Hermione.

La fumée de la pipe forma un nuage de désappointement et Hermione songea que Crystal aurait eu une place toute désignée à Gryffondor.

- Je dois apprendre autre chose d'aussi capital ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Le trio réfléchit un instant, Crystal et Anton aussi, mais rien ne leur vint. Anton se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Pour plus de sécurité, je vais également prêter serment. Même si vous n'en demandez pas tant et je le sais, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux ne pas pouvoir révéler vos secrets et je suis humain, j'ai un taux limité de résistance à la douleur.

- Vous pensez que ce sera si dangereux ? Blêmit Ron.

- Aucune idée, mais je connais suffisamment les méthodes de torture de Voldemort pour ne pas vouloir y goûter. Alors dans le doute et dans le cas où quelque chose m'échapperait, il vaut mieux que je prête serment.

Les trois anglais se concertèrent un instant du regard avant de se mettre d'accord et d'acquiescer à la proposition d'Anton. L'homme se leva et alla face à Harry, s'agenouillant devant lui, lui prenant une main, posant l'autre sur son cœur :

- Moi, Anton Ime, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis conclut-il.

La même lumière dorée apparut, reliant Harry et Anton et s'étendant brièvement à Ron et Hermione. Un halo doré entoura Crystal durant un instant avant de disparaître. Une chaleur remplie de la présence d'Anton demeura dans leurs cœurs, les faisant tous sourire.

L'homme se releva et céda sa place à Cassandra qui s'agenouilla avec beaucoup de difficulté. Foutu cérémonial.

Elle fit la sourde oreille aux protestations d'Harry et des deux autres et prononça d'une voix puissante :

- Moi, Cassandra Vasilis, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur amie. Que je meure si je trahis.

Encore une fois, la lumière dorée relia Harry et Cassandra et entoura durant un instant les corps de Ron, d'Hermione, de Crystal et d'Anton d'une lueur d'or avant de disparaître.

- Pourquoi… ? Murmura Harry, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait devant autant de preuves de confiance.

- Pour que tu ne doutes plus, répondit simplement la prophétesse en se relevant difficilement et en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Le garçon en eut les larmes aux yeux et ses meilleurs amis lui sourirent, les yeux étrangement brillants aussi. Anton se frotta les mains, étrangement excité. Ce genre de choses, ça lui plaisait :

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes entre alliés, conversons.

- Conversons ? Répéta Crystal, surprise.

- Oui. Si je récapitule bien, nous avons deux buts.

Harry, encore un peu mal à l'aise avec cette idée de « nous » acquiesça en se faisant violence. Ron lui pressa l'épaule et Anton compléta à l'intention de Crystal, toujours perdue :

- Le premier est de battre Voldemort quand il sera revenu. Le second est d'empêcher Dumbledore de faire du mal à qui que ce soit encore. Et pour faire tout ça, il va nous falloir pas mal d'organisation.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry, étonné.

- Lors de la guerre contre Voldemort dans les années soixante-dix, il y avait trois camps. Le camp Voldemort, le camp du ministère avec les aurors et le camp de Dumbledore, le créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était censé être une organisation secrète mais tout le monde la connaissait.

- Que faisait le camp de Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron, et qui en faisait partie ?

- Le camp de Dumbledore combattait les mangemorts et Voldemort. Quant à ses membres, pour la plupart, leur identité était jalousement gardée mais quelques uns étaient quand même connus. Dumbledore, tes parents Harry, les Londubat, plusieurs membres de la famille Bones, Marlene McKinnon et les Prewett. Quasiment tous morts de la main des mangemorts.

- Qui est encore vivant ? Demanda Ron.

- Les Londubat.

Harry s'assombrit. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose aux parents de Neville en voyant que la seule famille dont il parlait était sa grand-mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé aux parents de Neville ? Pourquoi ne vit-il qu'avec sa grand-mère maintenant ?

- Des mangemorts les ont torturés jusqu'à la folie. Ils sont actuellement internés à Ste Mangouste. Ce Neville est votre ami ?

- Oui, c'est un camarade de classe et un très bon ami. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons gagné la Coupe des quatre maisons quand on était en première année, se souvint Harry avec un sourire affectueux.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent et le garçon finit par sursauter :

- Les Prewett ? Fabian et Gideon ?

- Tu les connais ?

- C'étaient les frères de Maman, elle refuse toujours d'en parler.

- Navrée de vous interrompre, interrompit Crystal, mais on pourrait revenir à ce qui nous intéresse ? Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tes oncles Ron, mais il y a plus important pour le moment.

- C'est vrai, pardon, fit Ron avant que ses yeux ne se fassent plus sérieux, nos deux buts, donc. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Si Voldemort revient, il y-

- Hum hum !

- Quand Voldemort reviendra, se corrigea-t-il avec une grimace, on peut être sûrs qu'il y aura une guerre, encore plus terrible que la première, plus destructrice et plus dangereuse, parce que personne ne s'y attendra. Pour le moment, nous sommes les six au courant. Et nous devons nous préparer. Cette fois, on ne pourra pas compter sur Dumbledore parce qu'on ne pourra pas lui faire confiance.

- Anton, quand vous dîtes « nous » vous incluez-vous dedans ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Évidemment, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, vous aviez dit être parti en exil pour faire amende honorable à toutes les choses horribles que vous et vos collègues aviez créées au département des mystères. Et en combattant avec nous, vous sortez de votre retraite.

- Je suis décidé à faire amende honorable. Et si je peux vous aider, je considérerais que c'est quelque chose de suffisamment louable pour pardonner mes fautes passées.

Hermione acquiesça, convaincue et Anton continua donc :

- Je disais qu'on ne pourra pas faire confiance à Dumbledore. Du coup, il faut qu'on soit suffisamment organisés pour résister à Voldemort.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Harry dont le cerveau travaillait activement, il nous faut plus de force et plus d'alliés.

- Nous devons devenir un groupe suffisamment puissant pour résister à la fois à Vous-Savez-Qui et à Dumbledore si on prend le pire scénario où Dumbledore serait un véritable ennemi et que nous devions nous battre sur deux fronts, continua Ron, une stratégie se dessinant lentement dans sa tête.

- Commençons déjà par définir nos alliés sûrs et potentiels, intervint la jolie blonde en sortant une feuille pendant qu'Anton et Cassandra ensorcelaient la terrasse avec soin pour être sûrs de ne pas être entendus.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Crystal s'organisèrent, les deux filles baissant les murs de toile de la véranda pour être dans un espace confiné et Ron s'assit plus convenablement sur une chaise à côté d'Harry. Anton s'assit en bout de table, Cassandra à l'autre bout et Hermione et Crystal de l'autre côté, dos à la baie vitrée.

Hermione prit la feuille de Crystal pour noter tout ce qui se dirait lors de cette première réunion, fébrile à l'idée de comploter contre de si grandes et puissantes organisations. Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire avec elle, dans le même état d'excitation.

- Commençons donc, entama Hermione, par faire une liste de toutes les personnes qu'on connait qui pourraient nous aider.

- On peut éliminer les professeurs de Poudlard et les membres du ministère, dit Anton alors que Crystal notait les deux groupes différents sur sa feuille qui comporteraient les noms des personnes à qui ne pas faire confiance.

- Dumbledore est évidemment exclu, continua Harry, mais je pense qu'on pourrait chercher dans les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons comprises.

- Toutes maisons comprises ? Répéta Ron avec une grimace.

- Ouais Ron, toutes maisons comprises, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais dit que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient à Serpentard ?

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai peut-être été un peu sectaire, mais on avait onze ans, Harry. A cet âge là, c'est soit tout blanc, soit tout noir.

- Je sais et j'aurais réagi comme toi à ta place. Mais Peter Pettigrow était à Gryffondor… Et j'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard, avoua-t-il avec un sourire tranquille.

Ron hésita une seconde à hurler et soupira en décidant d'écouter Harry, qui avait le chic pour faire preuve d'une grande sagesse sur un sujet sur lequel on ne l'attendait pas :

- J'ai fini par comprendre que la maison ne reflétait pas le futur d'un élève. Je veux dire, on nait tous semblables et seule notre éducation permet au Choixpeau de choisir notre maison pour les sept prochaines années. Après, ce ne sont que les préjugés des autres qui nous façonnent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'Harry semblait vouloir insinuer.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué ? S'étonna l'adolescent alors que les cinq autres ne comprenaient pas.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué Hermione. Je veux dire regarde la maison Serpentard. Au début ce sont des enfants, quand ils arrivent à Poudlard. Ils ne sont pas destinés à devenir des mages noirs où à être mauvais ! Et pourtant, ils finissent par le devenir plus ou moins. Et pourquoi d'après toi ? Parce que tout le monde le dit.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda Anton.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parce que tout le monde dit qu'ils vont devenir mauvais, ils finissent par le devenir. Si quelqu'un est persuadé que tu vas finir par devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, peu importe à quel point c'est faux, ça finira par arriver, parce qu'il n'y aura personne pour croire en toi et parce que tu n'auras plus envie de te battre contre ça, surtout quand tes aînés te montreront qu'eux aussi, ils ont abandonné. C'est vicieux. On te dit que tu vas devenir quelque chose et pendant sept ans, tu es formaté pour le devenir vraiment. C'est ça que je veux vous dire. Les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais.

- Je comprends Harry, fit Ron, sincèrement désolé d'avoir de tels préjugés contre cette maison.

- Et je veux sincèrement croire qu'ils pourront encore rester des gens biens tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour croire en eux. Et s'il n'y a que moi, alors je serais cette personne, clama-t-il, les yeux brillants de détermination.

- C'est très beau tout ça, mais ça vient d'où cette séparation entre les maisons ? Demanda Crystal, après un silence méditatif.

- D'après mes souvenirs du ministère, expliqua Anton, sous Armando Dippet, l'unité entre les maisons n'était déjà plus encouragée mais c'est sous Dumbledore qu'il y a eu cette scission. Depuis juste avant la guerre, lors de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

- Donc… Ce serait à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui indirectement. Parce qu'il a décidé de dominer le monde où je ne sais quoi d'autre… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste ? Bref, parce que Vous-Savez-Qui a fait sa crise et qu'il a été à Serpentard, Dumbledore a décrété que Serpentard voulait dire mauvais ? C'est pas un peu exagéré ? S'écria Ron, stupéfait.

Harry, ébahi par tout ce que ça impliquait ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Hermione secoua la tête avec désapprobation sous les manigances de Dumbledore. Anton leur expliqua :

- Ce que Voldemort prônait, c'était que le monde sorcier soit uniquement réservé aux sorciers de sang « pur ». Les sangs « mêlés » et les nés de moldus n'avaient, d'après lui, pas leur place dans le monde magique.

- Et on doit tenir tête à ce genre de propos ? Soupira Harry, songeant que la tâche était rudement compliquée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a décrété la suprématie d'une race sur les autres, il y a eu plus de soixante millions de morts. Pas vraiment une réussite selon moi. Même si c'était des moldus, l'idée était la même. Et la bêtise humaine est identique que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers.

- Soixante millions de morts ? S'étouffèrent Ron et Crystal.

- Oui, on voit ça à l'école moldue. Ça s'appelle la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'était un allemand qui croyait en l'idéologie d'une race suprême, globalisa Harry.

Hermione précisa :

- En gros, pour lui, il y avait une hiérarchie entre les races. D'abord, tout en haut de l'échelle, venaient les aryens. Les « fondateurs de culture » qui alliaient l'esprit grec et la technique germanique, la noblesse quoi. Comme les Sangs-Purs. Toujours selon lui, il y avait ensuite les « porteurs de culture ». Une race viciée par le métissage, salie. Comme les Sangs-mêlés. Et enfin, les « destructeurs de culture », les Juifs. Soit, les nés de moldus. Tu vois le rapprochement entre Hitler et Voldemort ?

- Je vois même très bien, souffla Crystal, effarée.

- C'est quoi un juif ? Demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas une race ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, corrigea Harry, être juif est une religion. Ce racisme envers les juifs à commencé vers le moyen-âge avec les guerres de religions. Chrétiens contre juifs.

- Et lesquels avaient raison ?

- Personne, c'est juste une histoire de point de vue, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. La religion c'est ça. Une histoire de croyance. La plupart des sorciers croient en l'existence d'un Merlin tout puissant. D'autres en Morgane. Et d'autres encore en bien d'autres personnages. Personne n'a raison ou tort, chacun à son avis.

- Cet homme, Hitler, quand il était sans emploi, sans maison et devenu clochard, a vécu dans une sorte d'asile pour personnes sans domicile fixe et c'est là qu'il a lu des propos antisémites sur les juifs dans les journaux. Toute sa haine et sa colère se sont portées sur les juifs. Et c'est de là que vint son obsession de la race suprême et son idée de purification du judaïsme, raconta Cassandra sombrement.

La vieille femme était admirative. Rares étaient les personnes suffisamment vives d'esprit pour faire le lien entre l'idéologie de Voldemort et celle d'Hitler, surtout à quatorze ans.

- Et tu ne sais pas le pire, Ron ? Hitler avait une grand-mère juive et s'en cacha jusqu'à la fin ! Fit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

- Attends… Il reniait ses propres origines ?

- Exactement. Un peu pathétique, non ?

- Tu m'étonnes. Et dire que V-V-… Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de faire de même et qu'il tentera de recommencer quand il sera revenu… Ça fait vraiment très peur. On doit l'en empêcher, Harry.

Crystal secoua la tête et la pipe de Cassandra la recouvrit de fumée sous la préoccupation. La voix de la vieille femme retentit quelque part dans le nuage :

- Mettons de côté le sujet Voldemort pour le moment et concentrons-nous sur les élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient nous aider. Votre maison à vous trois d'abord. Qui y a-t-il et est-ce que oui ou non ils feraient de bons alliés ?

- Fred et Georges, mes frères ainés, dit tout de suite Ron, Harry et Hermione acquiesçant derrière.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des jumeaux. Très farceurs et peu respectueux des règlements mais très loyaux. Ils ont seize ans et ont déjà créés toutes sortes d'inventions, expliqua Hermione.

Cassandra et Anton hochèrent la tête et Crystal donna également son accord. Hermione rajouta donc le nom des jumeaux sur la liste potentielle de personnes à contacter.

- Vous avez d'autres idées avant qu'on ne continue la liste dans l'ordre des maisons ? Demanda le briseur de sorts.

- Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour décider à l'unanimité. Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent les vieilles listes qu'ils avaient faîtes quelques semaines auparavant et dirent chacun leur tour :

- Moi, j'avais noté Padma Patil de Serdaigle, Justin Finch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle et Katie Bell de Gryffondor. Ce sont trois personnes sérieuses et intelligentes, qui pourront être d'une grande aide dans les recherches.

- Peut-être pour les recherches ou la communication des renseignements, mais pas pour la collecte, grommela Cassandra.

- Au moins Padma, c'est une de mes plus proches amies et je sais qu'elle pourra être une excellente alliée, j'ai confiance en elle, argumenta Hermione.

- D'accord, vendu pour la miss Patil. Suivant !

- Moi, j'ai noté mes frères, Fred et Georges qui sont à Poudlard, mon frère Perçy qui est au ministère et Olivier Dubois qui est un gardien de Quidditch et qui du coup est amené à voyager beaucoup dans le monde, dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ron avait pensé à tout. Une personne dans chaque camp. Poudlard, ministère et en voyage dans le monde. C'était vraiment un génie pour la stratégie. Hermione lui adressa un sourire admiratif et Anton commenta :

- Bien pensé mais reste à savoir à quel point nous pourrons leur faire confiance. Ton frère Perçy est très impliqué dans le ministère d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Il pourrait perdre son emploi en nous aidant. Est-ce qu'il sera prêt à prendre ce risque ? Pareil pour Dubois.

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr…

- Nous aviserons alors. Harry, à qui avais-tu pensé ?

- Euh…

Le garçon hésita. Était-il bien sage de leur révéler les deux noms de sa liste qui n'étaient pas ceux des jumeaux ? Personne ne connaissait ses liens avec l'un et l'autre les ferait hurler. Il soupira et se décida :

- Terry Boot et Draco Malefoy.

- Que… ?

- Oh ?

- Harry… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Un Malefoy ?

- Et c'est qui ceux-là ?

Harry regarda les personnes dans l'ordre de leurs exclamations. Hermione était très choquée et avait la bouche grande ouverte, oubliant de la refermer. Cassandra avait les yeux qui scintillaient s'attendant visiblement à un coup de génie de sa part. Ron était très sceptique et avait croisé les bras en réfléchissant sérieusement à ce que son choix impliquait. Anton avait une moue renfrognée, apparemment le nom Malefoy ne lui plaisait pas. Et Crystal était égale à elle-même et attendait les explications avant de se décider, tout en piochant dans les gâteaux secs sur la table avec gourmandise.

Ron fut le premier à se reprendre et adressa à Harry un sourire de maniaque, toutes les lumières de son cerveau s'étant allumées :

- Autant pour Boot, je ne saisis pas mais pour Malefoy, c'est du génie ! Il va juste falloir réfléchir à la manière de l'aborder.

- J-J'ai déjà pensé à un moyen, répondit timidement Harry.

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'on peut faire confiance à Malefoy, Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

- Dans une certaine mesure au début, oui et je pense qu'il pourrait devenir un allié de poids par la suite.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en la famille Malefoy, Harry. Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort reconnu, même s'il a simulé avoir été contraint par le sortilège de l'Impérium de participer aux massacres de Voldemort, dit Anton sombrement.

- Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort ? Répéta Ron avec un sourire rusé. Mais c'est parfait ça. Ça arrange bien nos affaires, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oh que oui, sourit le garçon en écho à son ami.

- D'accord, récapitulons, ordonna Cassandra : tout d'abord Fred et Georges Weasley, Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Perçy Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Terry Boot et Draco Malefoy. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et la vieille femme conclut :

- Laissons-nous la journée de demain et les deux nuits qui l'entourent pour réfléchir à toutes nos options et tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin. Crystal, tu vas prévenir tes voisins que tu fermes boutique pendant un temps indéterminé pour aider ta grand-mère. Vous trois, préparez vos affaires pour deux jours, sauf toi, Harry. Discute avec tes amis et prends un peu de temps pour eux et ensuite, tu viendras m'aider en cuisine. Anton, je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos,. Le sortilège que vous allez briser vous demandera beaucoup de force. Rrrrrompez !

Ils se séparèrent tous en prenant des directions différentes, réfléchissant à un avenir qui se dessinait lentement.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Une silhouette solitaire était assise dans sa salle commune, une jolie salle bleutée et chaleureuse aux murs recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres de tous genres et de tous sujets. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil confortable près du feu, la silhouette soupira dans le vide de la nuit, inquiète :

- Mais où est-ce que tu es passé Harry ?

La voix était douce et masculine. Le jeune garçon soupira une nouvelle fois, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Harry avait-il été kidnappé ou est-ce qu'il avait délibérément fuit ? Et dans le dernier cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore contacté ? Dans quoi avait-il encore mis les pieds ?

Il finit par se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir après avoir avisé l'heure tardive. Même si le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour lui, la vie continuait et il avait cours demain. Il eut une dernière pensée à l'intention du Gryffondor disparu et s'envola dans les étages, le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	8. Séparation

Bonjour et Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !

Vous avez eu beaucoup de cadeaux ? Moi, j'ai été gâtée :3

Merci aux revieweurs ainsi qu'à Emrys (un clin d'oeil à Merlin ?) qui n'a pas de compte mais qui a quand même pris la peine de laisser un petit mot ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VIII - <strong>**SÉPARATION**

* * *

><p>Quand l'aube se leva, Hermione et Crystal avaient disparu, comme prévu. Les deux filles prirent quelques secondes pour dire au revoir à leurs amis et leur famille et filèrent dans les rues désertes du village sorcier grec, Crystal faisant une visite rapide des lieux à son amie :<p>

- Alors, là, tu as la rue Athéna où tu pourras trouver tous ce qui a trait aux livres. Il y a une boutique pour chaque thème, ça permet de ne pas encombrer les magasins lors des rentrées scolaires. Sur ta gauche, la rue Héphaïstos où nous allons, où on trouve tout ce qui est objets magiques. A l'angle de la rue, le magasin de communication qui est conjoint à la rue Hermès, la rue postale. Et un peu plus loin, tu as la rue Apollon qui est la rue des jeunes. Tu y trouves confiserie, magasin de farces et attrapes et autres du même genre.

- Et là, nous nous rendons dans le magasin de communication pour que je garde un moyen de contacter Ron et Harry à n'importe quel moment, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un petit extra et voir pour des miroirs à double-sens pour nos futurs « amis », qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait les relier tous ensemble par un sortilège et en garder plusieurs d'avance pour ne pas avoir à en racheter et à en ensorceler à chaque fois qu'on aura un nouvel « ami ».

Les deux filles se sourirent, complices et entrèrent dans la boutique de communication. La jeune femme qui les accueillit fut très professionnelle.

Elle s'appelait Agrippine Kostas, c'était la nièce du directeur de l'école grecque Arès Kostas et une des meilleures amies de Crystal. C'était une jeune femme grande et très mince, presque trop, aux cheveux courts qui encadraient son visage en mèches dégradées, teints en un mélange de bleu clair et de violet. Elle avait de grands yeux vairons qui lui sortaient légèrement des orbites. Le gauche était vert, le droit marron. Elle portait un jean bleu délavé et un large tee-shirt noir avec une tête blanche grossièrement dessinée qui adressait un magnifique doigt d'honneur à quiconque la regardait.

Hermione la fixa, l'œil rond et Crystal éclata de rire :

- Rip, je te présente Hermione, une amie. Hermione, voici Agrippine Kostas, la vendeuse du magasin, conseillère en communication et nièce d'Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école. C'est également une de mes excellentes amies d'école.

- Ravie Hermione !

- Moi de même, Agrippine, dit la jeune fille avec une hésitation palpable en fixant le tee-shirt qui lui adressa un geste obscène.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, dit Agrippine en montrant son vêtement, il est vulgaire quand il ne connaît pas les gens. Mais sinon, il est sympa, en général. Ah et appelle-moi Rip, tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça ! Et comme l'a dit je ne sais plus qui, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis !

- Avec plaisir, Rip. Mais euh… Pourquoi « Rip » ?

- Oh… Ça date d'il y a une dizaine d'années, si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'étais dans une période très rebelle et avec Crys et Dem', on a remarqué qu'il y avait « R.I.P. » dans mon prénom et c'était une phrase que je prononçais un peu trop souvent au goût de tout le monde.

- Une phrase ?

- « Requiescat In Pace » en latin. En anglais, ça donne « Repose en paix » … « R.I.P. » quoi.

Hermione regarda « Rip » d'un air bovin. C'était un peu bizarre comme surnom. Et la connotation était rudement sympathique. Les deux plus âgées rirent en chœur et la jolie blonde finit par se concentrer à nouveau :

- Rip, on a deux trois trucs à acheter.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-elle en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum rose.

- Déjà, il nous faudrait un grand nombre de miroirs à double-sens.

- Je dois en avoir trois ou quatre en stock, je comptais repasser une commande à la fin du mois. Le département des aurors français est en rupture de stock et du côté italien, il y a eu une explosion au niveau de l'inventaire la semaine dernière. Comme c'est le seul endroit du coin où on peut en trouver, j'ai des grosses commandes en ce moment.

- Ça, ça ne peut qu'arranger nos affaires, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

C'était parfait. Même si quelqu'un s'interrogeait sur la vente soudaine de nombreux miroirs à double-sens, Rip pourrait toujours dire que c'était une commande des aurors italiens et français.

- Tu peux faire une commande pour plus rapidement que ça ?

- Je peux essayer de passer commande pour le vingt février, mais pas avant. Je ne peux pas faire une commande juste pour les miroirs, ça me coûterait trop cher au niveau des frais de transports de matériaux. Je ferai mon inventaire un peu plus tôt dans le mois, voilà tout.

- Merci, tu nous rends un grand service, lui dit sincèrement Hermione.

- Mais je t'en prie, j'en dois pas mal à Crys, rien que pour le nombre de fois où elle m'a couvert quand je sortais en douce de l'école pour aller rejoindre mon copain de l'époque… Combien de miroirs vous faut-il ?

- On pourrait commencer par dix, supputa Hermione en interrogeant Crystal du regard.

- Si on veut les relier ensemble, celui que je vous ai offert et le mien ne nous serons d'aucune utilité pour qu'on se joigne entre nous même s'il serait sage de les garder en réserve pour brouiller les pistes.

- Hm. Et je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'Harry, Ron et moi en ayons un chacun, au cas où on serait séparés. Par conséquent, on partirait sur six et mettons cinq d'avance ?

- Je suis d'accord. Rip tu pourras nous faire onze miroirs pour le vingt, s'il te plaît ?

- Le vingt-deux, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le temps de les assembler quand même ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Désolée, désolée, fit Crystal en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez avec vos miroirs ? Une invasion à grande échelle ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre là oui, répondit Hermione avec désinvolture.

Elle savait parfaitement que plus grosse était la vérité, moins on la croyait. Agrippine éclata d'un rire rauque et alla farfouiller dans les rayons :

- Ok, alors pour votre organisation secrète, il vous faut des moyens de vous reconnaître, non ?

- Que nous proposes-tu ?

- Cette simple petite chose, dit-elle en exhibant un bout de papier blanc.

Les deux filles haussèrent les sourcils, guère impressionnées.

Chouette, du papier.

- Et comment veux-tu que nous dominions le monde avec ça ? Demanda Crystal, perplexe.

- Très simple, ce n'est pas un bout de papier ordinaire. C'est un papier à tatouage magique.

- J'apprécierai très peu de me faire marquer la peau, grimaça la vélane.

- Ce n'est pas un tatouage à proprement parler du genre marque indélébile que tu fais dans ta jeunesse et que tu regrettes une fois la trentaine passée parce que tu as le bide tout flasque, dit Rip d'une traite, c'est plus du genre sortilège malin. Les aurors ne veulent pas l'utiliser car ça leur rappelle trop la marque distinctive d'un mage noir anglais.

- Un mage noir anglais ? S'exclama Crystal.

- Une marque distinctive ? S'écria Hermione au même moment.

Agrippine les regarda, surprise. Elle se gratta la tête, ébouriffant ses mèches folles et répondit :

- Ouais, apparemment, d'après ce que les aurors anglais ont raconté à la patronne quand ils venaient là dans les années quatre-vingt, ce mage noir avait tatoué quelque chose sur le corps de ses adeptes et il s'en servait pour les convoquer. Une sorte de tatouage qui brûlait dès qu'ils étaient appelés. Un malade ce type si vous voulez mon avis.

- Quel genre de chose, quel tatouage ?

- Aucune idée, la patronne n'a pas précisé, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Tu pourrais te renseigner pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Crystal, les sourcils froncés, échangeant un regard profond avec Hermione.

- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle avec indifférence, tiens-moi juste au courant si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ok ?

- Pas de soucis, merci Rip. Et…

- … Et tu peux me faire confiance, je serais muette comme une tombe sur tes activités douteuses. Ça sert à ça, les amis.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire brillant et la jeune vendeuse excentrique tenta :

- Et mes tatouages, vous en voulez ?

- On repassera le vingt-deux et on en reparlera, promis, fit Crystal en souriant.

La commande passée et les soixante six gallions, six par miroir, payés, les deux filles sortirent et grimpèrent dans la camionnette bleue de Crystal pour filer vers l'aéroport, traçant sur la route par peur d'être en retard. Anton leur avait trouvé des billets aller-retour et elles avaient tout intérêt à ne pas rater les horaires. L'aller était le six février à dix heures et leur départ d'Albanie était prévu pour le sept février à vingt-trois heures trente. Elles ne devaient pas traîner.

Elles grimpèrent dans l'avion et il décolla à dix heures pile. Elles arrivèrent en Albanie à dix heures également, heure locale à cause du léger décalage malgré l'heure de voyage. D'un coin sombre de l'aéroport, Crystal les fit transplaner jusqu'à la Ville aux Enchantements où elle la conduisit dans son petit appartement, au-dessus de la librairie.

Les filles s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bains et entreprirent de faire une coloration temporaire à Hermione. La jeune fille se trouva particulièrement laide en blonde et grimaça. Déjà qu'avec son bandeau de pirate sur l'œil, elle passait difficilement inaperçue, mais là, c'était le pompon. Crystal ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant :

- Heureusement que ça part au premier shampooing !

Hermione lui tira la langue et elles descendirent tranquillement jusqu'à la boutique et se sortirent de la ville sorcière.

- Il faudra qu'on passe chez l'apothicaire en revenant.

- Nous devrons attendre demain pour ça.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Simplement que si en Grèce ça n'a aucune importance, en Albanie, les sorciers ne travaillent pas le dimanche. Et donc, il nous faudra attendre demain pour aller lui rendre visite.

Hermione soupira mais acquiesça. Elles sortirent donc du village et flânèrent dans les plaines froides aux arbres sans feuilles. Elles arrivèrent à Shkodra aux alentours de midi. Elles se rendirent dans la vieille ville et s'assirent à un café pour manger un sandwich rapidement en bavardant comme de vieilles amies.

Quand quatorze heures sonnèrent, elles se rendirent à l'hôtel où le gérant accueillit Hermione avec un grand sourire, rudement soulagé et heureux de la voir. Crystal fit la conversation pendant que le bagagiste accompagnait Hermione pour chercher les valises.

Ils revinrent avec un grand chariot et Crystal traduisit les quelques informations qu'elle avait reçu du gérant en anglais pour son amie :

- Alors, il n'a pas revu les deux hommes mais depuis deux semaines, des hommes passent régulièrement dans le coin. Il les a remarqué parce qu'ils portent de longues robes et des chapeaux pointus.

- Qu'ils sont cons, laissa échapper Hermione, désabusée.

Elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles par réflexe, attendant une pichenette qui ne vint pas. Se souvenant qu'Anton n'était pas là, elle soupira. Il l'avait complètement traumatisée avec ses manies.

Elle revint à sa préoccupation première. Des robes. Des chapeaux. Sérieusement, si les sorciers voulaient passer inaperçus, porter des robes et des chapeaux en plein jour à la vue des moldus n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Pourquoi pas des balais volants et des chaudrons fumants pendant qu'on y était ?

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit et son regard fut soudain attiré par le bagagiste qui regardait alternativement Hermione et une mystérieuse chose dans sa poche, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fil du temps.

Elle comprit soudain et prit peur :

- Crystal, on s'en va !

- Attendez-

La vélane comprit aussi vite que son amie en entendant le petit bagagiste les appeler en anglais. A tous les coups, c'était un sorcier et le fameux objet mystérieux était une photo d'elle et de ses amis. Hermione savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ?

Elle courut dans les ruelles, Crystal l'entraînant par le bras pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas et l'employé les poursuivant en criant qu'il allait la sauver et que son kidnapping ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, prouvant par là qu'il était bien sorcier.

Les filles finirent par le semer au bout de deux heures de course poursuite à travers la ville. Ça n'avait pas été aisé mais elles avaient pu accélérer au moment où elles avaient laissé les trois valises dans une boutique de souvenirs, miraculeusement ouverte.

Elles revinrent sur leurs pas avec prudence, méfiantes et regardant à chaque coin de rue, très tendues. Hermione était une vraie boule de nerfs et Crystal avait entreprit de la calmer doucement. Quand enfin elles eurent récupéré leurs valises, qu'Hermione se fut calmée et qu'elles furent sorties de la ville, elles soufflèrent.

- On l'a échappé belle.

- Il ne va pas falloir traîner, à tous les coups, l'autre a prévenu les autorités et on va avoir les aurors anglais sur le dos pour me rapatrier au pays. Et toi, tu risques d'être inculpée pour kidnapping.

- Ce qui serait très mauvais pour mes affaires, affirma Crystal avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les filles se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire, laissant retomber toute la tension de l'après-midi. Elles riaient en ne plus en avoir de souffle et incapables de s'arrêter, leurs nerfs lâchant.

Quand elles se calmèrent, le soleil se couchait et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient épuisées. Crystal, dans un dernier effort fit transplaner deux des valises jusqu'à son appartement et revint pour terminer le voyage avec Hermione et la troisième valise. Elles ne prirent même pas le temps de manger et s'affalèrent pour dormir. Crystal dans son lit et Hermione dans le canapé.

Elles se réveillèrent le lendemain grâce au bruit des commerces et des villageois, vers la fin de la matinée. Un peu dans le brouillard, elles s'habillèrent et petit déjeunèrent avant de descendre dans la boutique. Elles sortirent, faussement tranquilles et se rendirent dans la boutique de potions qui était déserte de clients.

Le vieil homme fut visiblement ravi de la revoir et lui dit :

- Jeune demoiselle, c'est un plaisir ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Je vais bien, merci et vous-même ? Demanda Hermione poliment.

- Très bien, très bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

- Quelques questions, dit Crystal qui connaissait un peu l'homme, tout d'abord, pourquoi les avoir vendus aux anglais ?

- … Pardon ?

Le vieillard ne semblait réellement pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, aussi la libraire développa :

- Mes trois amis n'avaient pas été enlevés ou quoi que soit d'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas être repérés et la première chose que vous avez faite a été d'appeler votre ancien apprenti anglais, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

- Mais je vous assure que je ne voulais rien faire de mal, vous aviez l'air tellement effrayé que j'ai pensé qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose et j'ai immédiatement prévenu mon ancien élève mais pas par rapport à cela ! Je voulais simplement lui faire part de votre excellente mémoire, je n'avais pas cité de nom. Je suis navré si ça vous a causé du tort, sincèrement, dit-il, empli de remords.

Crystal et Hermione échangèrent un regard et la plus jeune finit par dire :

- Très bien, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Est-ce que je peux également compter sur votre silence pour ce qui va suivre ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez tant que ce n'est pas illégal, fit le vieillard avec force hochements de tête.

- Il est possible que, de temps à autres, mon amie Crystal vous fasse parvenir une liste de potions. Pourriez-vous le confectionner sans poser de questions ? Bien sûr, vous serez rémunéré.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, ça mettra un peu de piment dans mes vieux jours.

- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire soulagé.

Le vieillard fut sincèrement heureux de revoir le sourire lumineux de la jeune fille borgne. D'un geste sûr, il lui tendit une main en se présentant :

- Je suis Damin Besmïr, ravi de faire des affaires avec vous.

- Hermione Granger, j'espère que notre collaboration durera, répondit-elle avec un sourire léger.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants encore et se séparèrent. Les deux filles retournèrent dans la librairie et Crystal réduisit les valises avant qu'elles ne ressortent pour prendre une navette qui les mènerait à Tirana. Crystal s'excusa une bonne dizaine de fois d'être trop fatiguée pour les emmener à la capitale et encore plus de n'être pas assez puissante pour les transplanages internationaux et d'avoir été trop flemmarde pour passer son permis de transplanage international.

Elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi et flânèrent dans la ville, ayant déjà enregistré leurs valises. Elles firent deux trois boutiques, Crystal s'acheta un maillot de bain sexy et en paya un légèrement plus sage à Hermione. Elles finirent par manger un sandwich en se plaignant haut et fort de ne pas pouvoir manger la cuisine d'Harry et finirent par monter dans l'avion.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage, elles arrivèrent à Athènes. Le temps de récupérer leurs valises et de sortir de l'aéroport en évitant les services de sécurité, il était presque deux heures du matin. Elles chargèrent les bagages dans la camionnette bleue et partirent après avoir fait une grande réserve de café serré. Elles firent plusieurs pauses rapides pour se réveiller, se forçant à crier, à chahuter, à rigoler fort et à courir partout pour se maintenir en forme. Elles arrivèrent dans le petit village sorcier qui se trouvait entre le mont Olympe et la mer Égée vers huit heures du matin.

Crystal et Hermione ne prirent même pas la peine de ranger la voiture au garage, assommées de fatigue et allèrent directement s'allonger dans leurs lits respectifs, s'endormant dans la minute.

* * *

><p>Ron et Anton partirent en fin de matinée, le rouquin voulant s'assurer que tout irait bien pour son ami. Harry le rassura maintes et maintes fois et finit par le flanquer dehors après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui faisant mille recommandations.<p>

Ron eut un sourire indulgent face à l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte lui claqua au nez. Surpris, il cligna des yeux et Anton éclata de rire. Harry était vraiment impossible.

Leurs sacs sur le dos, casquettes vissées sur la tête et polaires chaudes sur les épaules, ils entreprirent de marcher jusqu'au mont Olympe et ensuite de le gravir pour atteindre le sommet. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, la marche était dure et la montée solide. Ils s'arrêtèrent par trois fois pour reprendre des forces et pour manger un peu, vers deux heures de l'après midi. Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet après quatre longues heures de marche, épuisés.

Anton regarda sa montre en s'asseyant sur un rocher tandis que Ron se laissait tomber à terre en toussant comme un damné. Seize heures trente.

- On va attendre que la nuit tombe pour défaire le sortilège. Les lumières sur le chemin s'éteignent à vingt-et-une heures précises, on pourra s'en occuper à ce moment là, quand on sera tranquille.

- Ok… Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en… En attendant ? Haleta le plus jeune.

- On va monter le campement et on va reprendre l'entraînement. Ces deux jours ont été fatals à ton endurance, Ron. Tu vas aller me faire un petit jogging autour du bosquet là-bas.

- Quoi ? Mais y a au moins cinq cent mètres rien que pour en faire le tour ! Vous parlez d'un bosquet !

- Au travail ! Gronda Anton en envoyant une gerbe d'étincelles vertes quasiment invisibles sur les fesses du jeune garçon.

Ron poussa un cri et se mit à courir, se retenant de pester pour ne pas s'essouffler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Anton ricana et rassembla des branches mortes aux alentours en un tas qu'il entoura de pierres pour empêcher le feu qu'il allait allumer dans la soirée de se propager. Il déroula leurs sacs de couchage et fit chauffer deux petites bouillottes dans une poêle pour pouvoir les mettre au fond de leurs duvets histoire qu'ils ne gèlent pas en se couchant.

Il finir par appeler Ron qui se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en soufflant comme un bœuf. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, l'homme et l'adolescent prirent le temps d'observer le paysage et de discuter.

Les alentours étaient paisibles, pleins de verdure et de rochers. On voyait des arbres partout où l'on posait le regard. Les quelques touristes moldus qui visitaient le coin étaient paisibles et respectueux de la nature, utilisant des polaroids sans flash pour ne pas déranger la faune. Celle-ci n'était pas nombreuse. Des oiseaux divers, quelques rongeurs et des insectes à profusion étaient tout ce qu'on pouvait voir comme ça. Mais si on observait bien, quelques animaux intéressants faisaient leur apparition. Ron sourit en voyant une biche avec son petit, quelques mètres en contrebas, l'adorable faon étant très malhabile sur ses pattes. Il recula par contre très vite quand il cru voir un ourson bailler entre deux arbres. Si un ourson était là, sa mère était forcément dans le coin. Mieux valait ne pas les embêter.

Loin à l'horizon, on apercevait la mer et au bord de celle-ci, des ruines effrayantes. Anton lui dit que c'était la cachette du village sorcier grec d'Argos.

Quand enfin vingt-et-une heures arrivèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup, les rares touristes étant déjà descendus dans le refuge pour se mettre au chaud. Ron sentit soudain l'angoisse lui saisir les tripes. Anton lui demanda de se mettre torse nu, ce qu'il fit avec un frisson de peur et de froid mêlés.

Ron avisa rapidement la poitrine musclée et puissante de l'ancien briseur de sorts et fut envieux. Son torse à lui, à côté, faisait pâle figure. Autant il était plus carré qu'Harry et ce n'était pas bien difficile, autant son torse pâle d'adolescent le complexait un peu. Sans compter qu'il avait un petit ventre qui le faisait grimacer chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Comment faire pour devenir aussi fort que vous physiquement ? Osa-t-il demander, songeant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre vu qu'il risquait d'appeler sa mère en pleurant quand l'homme lui enlèverait le sort.

- Entraînement régulier, pas grand-chose, quelques pompes et quelques abdos, quelques minutes de course et surtout, une alimentation saine. Ça te viendra avec l'âge adulte, tu apprendras à apprécier autre chose que les pommes de terre et autres féculents à tous les repas.

- Ça viendra vraiment avec l'âge ? Parce que là, à part les légumes que cuisine Harry, je n'aime vraiment pas les légumes, les fruits et plein d'autres choses.

- Que manges-tu quand tu es à Poudlard ? S'enquit Anton, curieux.

- Je mange de la viande rouge ou du poulet et des pommes de terre. Et des gâteaux en dessert. Parfois des bonbons quand j'en ai envie, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne mangeait pas particulièrement sainement. Hermione était plus axée sur les légumes et la volaille, comme la dinde, le poulet ou le canard, mais elle ne touchait pas aux fruits et se refusait le moindre gâteau, dessert ou extra de sucre. Et elle carburait au café. Harry était probablement le plus équilibré d'eux trois. Il prenait rarement deux fois le même plat et se contentait généralement d'attraper ce qui passait à sa portée, fruits, légumes, viandes ou gâteaux. Ron se rendit compte que son ami ne touchait jamais aux friandises et songea que c'était certainement un réflexe signé « Dursley ».

- Et combien de kilos prends-tu par an, environ ?

Ron réfléchit un instant et dit, peu sûr :

- Je dirais environ cinq kilos par an, mais je ne suis pas certain. A mon avis, j'ai pris bien plus l'an dernier. Quelque chose comme sept ou huit kilos.

- Si tu calcules bien, ça veut dire que d'ici la fin de tes études à Poudlard, si tu continues sur cette voie là, tu auras pris trente cinq kilos environ. Et je ne serais pas surpris que beaucoup d'élèves voire la grosse majorité soit dans le même cas. C'est dangereux pour la santé.

Et bien. La nourriture n'était pas saine, les cours n'étaient pas à niveau, le directeur jetait des sorts à ses élèves, les professeurs étaient partiaux et encourageaient les rivalités et la haine entre les maisons. C'était un beau bazar.

Ron soupira :

- Je crois qu'on va devoir finir par faire une liste de choses à changer à Poudlard. Vous deviendriez notre directeur Anton ?

- Pas moyen, refusa l'homme avec un sourire amusé, mais je peux te recommander. Et Ron… Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer ?

- Ah ? Mais vous êtes plus âgé et… Hermione me tuerai…

- Pas si je t'en fais la demande, sourit Anton.

- D'accord, je vais essayer… de te tutoyer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Anton leva les yeux au ciel, regardant la lune presque pleine briller intensément dans le ciel :

- Parfait, le temps est idéal pour une opération de ce genre. Le temps est clair, aussi les éclairs lumineux de nos magies ne se verront pas. Assieds-toi en tailleur sur ce rocher, et regarde le Nord.

Ron s'exécuta, nerveux. Il prit de grandes respirations profondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s'humecta les lèvres et demanda alors qu'Anton allait s'asseoir dans la même position et même tenue que lui mais sur le sol :

- Comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?

- Je vais me concentrer pour accumuler la magie nécessaire afin d'ôter le sort. Ça risque de prendre un certain temps, il faut beaucoup de magie pour enlever ce genre de choses. Ensuite, je jetterai le sort et tu risques de t'endormir pour un certain temps car ton corps va devoir d'adapter à vivre sans ce sortilège. Après, quand tu te réveilleras, on pourra voir quelles sont les séquelles. On devrait avoir fini demain matin. Ça ira ?

- Il faudra bien, répondit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Anton lui adressa un dernier sourire et ils fermèrent les yeux. Ron ne sut pas combien de temps passa comme ça, sans qu'il ne bouge mais se retint de faire le moindre mouvement quand il sentit une étrange magie le frôler. C'était ça la magie d'un briseur de sorts ?

Ça l'entourait, le rassurait et lui disait que tout irait bien. C'était chaud, tranquille, apaisant et enivrant. Ron s'en gorgea avec plaisir. Pour un peu, il aurait pu trouver ça addictif s'il n'avait pas était aussi effrayé par l'idée de mourir ici. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas sans risques.

Anton lui avait expliqué que plus le sort serait resté longtemps sur son cœur, plus il aurait eu de chances d'endommager son cœur. Et il espérait vivement qu'il n'aurait rien de grave.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cette magie. Et il en resta bouche bée. De longs filaments bleus voletaient tranquillement autour d'eux, quelques étincelles scintillant et des bulles irisées flottaient paresseusement entre les filaments. C'était superbe, c'était doux, c'était réconfortant.

Ron referma les yeux quand les filaments, les étincelles et les bulles commencèrent à entrer dans sa poitrine, lentement dans un léger pincement. Ça pinça doucement d'abord et puis plus douloureusement, désagréablement. Il se crispa quand le pincement chauffa et commença à le brûler de plus en plus fort, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. C'était horrible, ça faisait mal, très mal au niveau de son cœur et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se l'arracher de la poitrine avec ses ongles. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et haletait sous la douleur insoutenable. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en hurlant quand il sentit quelque chose exploser dans sa poitrine et s'évanouit sous la douleur insupportable.

Anton ouvrit les yeux au moment ou Ron chuta et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de parvenir à rattraper le rouquin avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Péniblement, il transporta le jeune garçon jusqu'à son duvet. Il ôta la bouillotte qu'il jeta négligemment dans la poêle et allongea Ron dans son sac de couchage. Il ferma la couverture jusqu'à sa taille et regarda attentivement le rouquin, cherchant des signes nouveaux.

Ron avait une respiration plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire mais à part ça, il semblait aller bien. Une légère fièvre semblait l'avoir prit, aussi Anton s'abstint de le recouvrir plus. Il regarda sa poitrine d'adolescent et se figea, surpris. Le sortilège et son retrait avaient fait quelques dégâts. Une large plaie en forme de croix venait d'apparaître sur son pectoral gauche, pile au niveau de son cœur et commençait à saigner.

Le temps qu'Anton aille chercher des compresses,, le torse de Ron était intégralement recouvert d'écarlate et le sang dégoulinait sur le duvet à une vitesse affolante. Anton jeta plusieurs sortilèges de soin pour enrayer le saignement, en vain. La magie ne marchait pas sur cette blessure. Il passa donc la nuit à teinter toutes les compresses en rouge. Le saignement finit par se calmer un peu à l'aube.

Anton posa une grosse compresse en appuyant sur la plaie et Ron s'éveilla sous la douleur soudaine :

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que… Anton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes plein de sang ? Et pourquoi moi aussi ?

- Tu peux te redresser ? Demanda l'homme épuisé.

- O-Oui, je crois.

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes avec difficulté. Son corps semblait peser des tonnes. Il avait la tête qui tournait, les paupières lourdes et les battements de son cœur raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Anton l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

Une fois bien droit, il observa son corps et blêmit en voyant l'énorme entaille de la longueur d'une main dans un sens et de la même taille de l'autre. C'était une grande plaie qui formait une croix.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une cicatrice magique, un peu comme celle d'Harry.

- Attends… Je vais être relié à Dumbledore, comme Harry est relié à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure. Aide-moi d'abord à faire tenir cette maudite compresse. Essaie de te tenir droit, je vais bander, d'accord ?

Ron hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait en tremblant légèrement sous l'épuisement. Anton passa la bande autour de son torse et de son épaule en serrant un peu pour que ça tienne et l'attacha avec quelques épingles à nourrice. Enfin, il s'affala dans son sac de couchage et se servit un café, éreinté.

Il s'excusa auprès de Ron et lui demanda de le réveiller une demi-heure plus tard. Ron acquiesça et passa la demi-heure en question à tenter de comprendre comment il fonctionnait à présent. S'il bougeait trop vite, son souffle se coupait et sa respiration se faisait sifflante. S'il restait calme, ça allait même s'il sentait une légère gêne. Le moindre effort l'épuisait.

Il espéra que ça ne durerait pas même si au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait à s'habituer au plus vite à cette fatigue écrasante, comme s'il allait devoir vivre avec. Il grimaça et, avisant le soleil qui montait, secoua Anton pour qu'il se réveille.

L'homme avala son café maintenant tiède en proposa un à Ron qui accepta pour la forme, n'appréciant pas particulièrement le goût du breuvage. Il n'en but qu'une seule gorgée en prenant le temps de la savourer, sentant avec un bonheur modéré le liquide étrange couler dans sa gorge. Il eut un hoquet soudain en sentant son cœur faire une embardée et toussa, la main pressée contre le cœur.

Il fallut à Anton tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer. Il se précipita près de Ron et lui souffla des mots sans queue ni tête pour l'enjoindre à se calmer et à essayer de respirer calmement. Il y parvint au bout de longues minutes d'angoisse.

- Mais merde, c'était quoi ça ? Parvint-il à cracher avant de refermer la bouche pour inspirer lentement et profondément.

- Hm… J'aurais dû y penser avant, désolé. Tout ce qui va faire accélérer ton cœur, comme la caféine, la théine et autres stimulants vont devoir t'être interdits. On va rentrer et on va voir si on peut trouver un médicomage.

Ron hocha la tête. Anton rangea rapidement leur campement et tendit des bâtons de marche télescopiques dépliés à Ron. Le garçon se leva très lentement et le plus doucement possible, ils descendirent du mont Olympe, Anton profita du coin désert pour les faire transplaner jusqu'au chemin, pour éviter d'avoir à descendre au piquet et à la corde.

Ils passèrent la journée à marcher, faire des pauses, vérifier que le bandage n'était pas imbibé de sang, manger un morceau et repartir très lentement.

Pendant l'une des pauses, Anton reprit la conversation précédente sur la cicatrice de Ron :

- Ta cicatrice n'est pas reliée à Dumbledore comme celle d'Harry est reliée à Voldemort. Même si c'est une cicatrice faite par une malédiction, le lien entre celle d'Harry et Voldemort est le sortilège de la Mort.

- Alors à quoi sert cette cicatrice et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pu l'enlever avec la magie ?

- Parce que c'est une cicatrice faîte de malédiction. L'un de tes professeurs était un loup-garou, non ? Logiquement, il devait avoir de nombreuses cicatrices.

- Oui, oui il en avait quelques unes sur le visage.

- C'est dû à la malédiction de la lune. Les loups-garous sont maudits par la lune. Les cicatrices de malédiction ne s'effacent jamais. Que ce soit les griffes de loup-garou, les morsures d'un vampire, la cicatrice étrange d'Harry ou la tienne, elles resteront.

- Donc, j'aurai ce truc à vie ?

- Exactement. Ça ne changera rien à ta vie, à part peut-être… Avec un peu de chance, ça pourra peut-être t'avertir si Dumbledore décide de te relancer un sortilège.

- Ce serait assez pratique… Et cette malédiction, c'était quoi ?

- Juste quelque chose qui contrôlait tes émotions négatives. Elle accentuait ta colère, ta jalousie, ta haine et tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir de mauvais.

- Ce n'étaient pas mes émotions ?

- Si, mais elles étaient renforcées.

Ron fut soudain soulagé. Il n'avait pas été totalement lui-même quand il s'était fâché avec Harry. Heureusement. Il sentit un grand poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

- Et maintenant, je suis libre ?

Anton lui sourit avec indulgence et Ron se retint à la dernière seconde de sauter de joie, ayant peur que ça lui soit fatal. Mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

Ils finirent par repartir tranquillement, le garçon légèrement plus en forme, parvenant à faire quelques mètres avant de s'essouffler.

Ils arrivèrent au pied du mont au début de la nuit et appelèrent un taxi pour qu'il les emmène jusqu'à l'entrée d'Argos. Ils arrivèrent vers deux heures du matin et se couchèrent sans remarquer que la maison, même ouverte, était complètement vide.

* * *

><p>Harry et Cassandra prirent le temps de discuter de leur programme de ces deux jours avant de partir à tous les horizons. Ils décidèrent de passer d'abord à la bibliothèque de la rue Athéna pour consulter des ouvrages propres aux cicatrices, à la magie noire et à l'obtention de force et d'aviser en fonction de ce qu'ils y trouveraient.<p>

Ils sortirent de la maison juste après le déjeuner et parcoururent le kilomètre qui séparait la bibliothèque de la maison en discutant, l'un sur ses béquilles avec un bout de jambe en moins et l'autre s'appuyant lourdement sur une canne dorée très voyante.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la vieille dame salua tranquillement la bibliothécaire, une autre vieille dame à l'air très sévère. A croire que c'était un critère de recrutement dans le métier, entre elle et madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

Après un échange de regards avec Cassandra, la bibliothécaire sortit de la pièce, s'enfermant dans ses archives et surprenant Harry :

- Pourquoi s'est-elle retirée ?

- C'est un accord entre nous. Elle me laisse faire mes recherches tranquillement et elle est la première au courant de mes prédictions. Elle est rédactrice en chef du journal local, donc elle attend des scoops avec impatience. J'ai juste à toquer sur le comptoir quand j'ai fini. Au travail maintenant. Sais-tu par où commencer ?

Harry secoua la tête en avisant les montagnes de livres qui s'entassaient dans un désordre un peu inhabituel pour un lieu de ce genre. La prophétesse eut un sourire malicieux et dit de sa voix rauque :

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne un sort pratique ?

- Avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie…

- Fariboles ! Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie quand tu es dans un lieu où les moldus risquent de te voir. Nous sommes dans un village sorcier, tu ne risques rien, je te le garantis, expliqua-t-elle en jetant des sortilèges de silence sur tous les orifices du bâtiment.

- Alors, je veux bien apprendre.

- Tu connais le sort Pointe au Nord ?

- Bien sûr, il permet de se repérer dans l'espace. En posant sa baguette à plat dans sa main ouverte et en récitant la formule « _Pointe au Nord_ » la pointe de la baguette va tourner jusqu'à indiquer le Nord.

- Bien, je vois que la petite Hermione t'a fait apprendre tes leçons. Si tu le connais et le maîtrises, je vais t'apprendre une chouette variante. Regarde et prends-en de la graine. « _Pointe Harry Potter _»

La baguette de la vieille sorcière s'illumina un instant et sa pointe tourna pour aller se planter tout droit en direction d'Harry. En voyant son air émerveillé, Cassandra ricana et précisa :

- Et ça marche pour tout ! « _Pointe livre de botanique de première année_ » « _Pointe canne dorée_ »…

Elle continua comme ça pendant un court instant avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle expliqua à Harry que l'important était d'être précis dans sa demande. Le garçon fit tourner sa baguette de houx entre ses doigts, pensif.

Il réfléchit un instant et finit par ordonner :

- « _Pointe livre qui pourraient nous servir_ »

Une chose étrange se passa. Un peu partout dans la bibliothèque, quelques livres se recouvrirent d'un halo bleuté et restèrent ainsi, attendant qu'Harry les prenne en main. Cassandra hocha la tête avec satisfaction :

- Bon choix. Ta baguette te connaît, elle sait ce dont tu as besoin. En demandant quelque chose qui se trouve à plusieurs endroits en même temps, le sortilège va se modifier pour illuminer les choses demandées jusqu'à ce que le demandeur les prenne en main. Ça nous fera gagner un temps très précieux.

- Super ! On fait un tas sur une table ?

- Oui, on va commencer par les trier par catégorie et après on commencera à prendre des notes sur ce qu'on a découvert. N'oublie pas de noter la référence exacte du livre où tu as péché une information, jusqu'à la moindre page ! Ça pourrait nous servir un jour.

Harry hocha la tête et, sautant à cloche-pied, il entreprit d'amener les différents et nombreux livres jusqu'à une grande table rectangulaire, bénissant le fait que la bibliothèque soit complètement vide le dimanche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux assis devant une pile de plus de cinquante livres. Ils entreprirent de les mettre en ordre. Une fois ceux-ci rangés, ils se retrouvèrent devant quatre piles plus hautes qu'eux. Une pile pour les malédictions liées aux cicatrices, une pile concernant les différents moyens de devenir plus fort tout en restant dans la légalité, une pile sur les informations liées à l'immortalité par la magie noire et une pile de livres divers, principalement des livres scolaires grecs.

Cassandra jeta un sortilège de traduction sur les lunettes d'Harry pour qu'il puisse lire le grec, le latin, le grec ancien et tout un tas d'autres langues et ils se plongèrent dans leurs lectures, des feuilles s'entassant au fur et à mesure à leurs côtés.

Cassandra, qui consultait les livres parlant d'immortalité depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures avec un dégoût grandissant, poussa une exclamation triomphante. Harry leva un œil morne de « Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage » en baillant et la regarda fixement, attendant qu'elle l'informe :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé pour quelle raison Voldemort n'est pas mort ce soir là.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, visiblement rendue très mal à l'aise par sa découverte. Elle avait insisté pour faire les recherches sur l'immortalité elle-même, ne voulant pas qu'Harry voit les horreurs inventées par les sorciers au cours de siècles. Elle prit une seconde pour regarder la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant qui la terrifiait toujours autant par la magie terriblement noire qu'elle exsudait.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, si c'est bien ce que je crois, on a deux réponses en l'une. Je viens de me rappeler de qui est Herpo l'Infâme et si son invention a servi à Voldemort, on va avoir un gros problème.

- Je vous écoute, dit doucement Harry, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

- Je te raconterai ça en rentrant, quand on sera en sécurité. Si j'ai raison, et je sens que je suis dans la bonne voie, on a mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui va nous entraîner très loin.

- D'accord, j'attendrai. Visiblement, ça a un rapport avec ma cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains que oui, mon cher enfant.

- … Est-ce qu'un jour je saurais pourquoi il a cherché à me tuer moi ? Je veux dire, il devait bien avoir une raison d'essayer ça, non ? Sinon, pourquoi s'en prendre à un gosse d'un an ? Pourquoi essayer de me tuer alors qu'il aurait pu me transformer en arme ou en pion ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- S'il voulait tuer mes parents, il aurait pu se servir de moi après en me faisant croire que c'était de la faute de Dumbledore ou je ne sais quel coup tordu ! C'était bien plus vicieux et plus son genre que de se débarrasser de moi au cas où je déciderai de péter les plombs et de le tuer. Et surtout, dans mes cauchemars, j'entends toujours ma mère supplier pour ma vie et mon père dire à ma mère de me protéger. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés mais plutôt que de me mettre en sécurité loin d'eux comme l'auraient fait n'importe quels parents si leurs têtes étaient mises à prix, ils m'ont gardé avec eux. Pour _me_ protéger. Moi. Quand je me suis demandé pourquoi, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule réponse, c'est que mes parents savaient que c'était moi qui étais visé, pas eux.

- …

Cassandra était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Et à son avis, personne n'avait jamais vu ça non plus. Mais c'était logique, ça coulait sous le sens. Harry, prit dans son élan termina :

- Ce que je demande donc, c'est pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui étais visé ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à un bébé ? Je n'aurais pas pu lui faire le moindre mal, j'avais un an ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Le jeune garçon se tut, essoufflé. Ça faisait longtemps que ça le rongeait et il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à le sortir enfin. Cassandra réfléchit vivement et posa la bonne question :

- Procédons par suppositions. Pour quelle raison un homme voudrait tuer un bébé ?

- Pour se venger de ses parents ?

Harry rentra dans son jeu, sachant que la réponse était à portée de main et qu'ils finiraient par la trouver, même s'ils devaient passer par des hypothèses absurdes pour ça :

- Impossible, nia Cassandra, dans notre cas, il s'en serait pris à beaucoup d'autres personnes avant d'arriver à toi. Quelques familles auraient été prises pour cible avant la tienne et auraient été éradiquées depuis longtemps.

- Alors… Pourquoi vouloir tuer un bébé ?

- Parce qu'il aurait été diagnostiqué comme étant très puissant et faisant partie d'une famille opposée à son organisation, il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser ?

- Possible… Mais pour faire un diagnostic, il faudrait que je sois né, non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Sirius, mon parrain, m'a dit que j'étais en danger bien avant de naître, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas né à Ste Mangouste mais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Tu es né à Poudlard ?

- Oui, à la fin du mois de juillet, c'était désert et c'était l'endroit le plus sûr du pays d'après à peu près tout le monde. Donc, l'idée était tentante mais je n'ai rien de particulier de un, je ne suis pas particulièrement puissant, de deux et j'étais en danger avant d'être né, de trois.

- Il lui aurait donc fallu un moyen de savoir que tu serais un danger pour lui avant même ta naissance… Quelles options nous reste-t-il ?

- Un stratège de génie qui aurait déduit ça de différentes observations ? Supputa Harry.

- Pas idiot mais personne n'est aussi intelligent. Hm… Un courtier un peu spécial ?

- Pareil, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un soit suffisamment intelligent pour trouver mon identité précisément.

- Hm… Il faudrait une personne capable de prédire ta naissance et ton rôle dans le futur…

Ils se turent en réfléchissant. Harry observa pensivement Cassandra en se disant que si elle pouvait avoir une vision de la réponse, ça les aiderait bien. Une minute… _Vision_ ?

Il ouvrit grand la bouche en se levant d'un bond. Oubliant qu'il lui manquait un appui, il chuta lourdement en récoltant un magnifique bleu sur le coude au passage et se redressa sur ses mains en s'écriant, la bouche grande ouverte, ne songeant même pas à se relever :

- Prédire ! Futur ! Une voyante ! Comme vous !

- Une… Voyante… Mais bien sûr !

Cassandra se releva avec une énergie toute retrouvée et fit le tour de la table pour aider Harry à se relever et à se rasseoir.

Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna une étrange formule dans une langue qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. C'était une langue chantante et musicale, douce et charmante.

Un très vieux livre d'un blanc lumineux apparut dans une sphère irisée. Harry essaya de toucher le livre mais sa main heurta la sphère et il lui fut impossible de la traverser. Cassandra lui sourit mystérieusement et attrapa le livre sans difficulté. Elle consentit à lui expliquer que dans la Caste des Divinateurs, la doyenne du groupe possédait l'unique livre qui contenait toutes les prophéties, prévisions, voyances et autres et qui se mettait à jour automatiquement.

Elle prit de longues minutes pour chercher dans son livre, Harry se replongeant dans son livre avec désintérêt. Une demi-heure plus tard, la prophétesse étouffa une exclamation et lut à Harry :

- « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ »

Harry étouffa un cri. Quoi… ? A sa demande, Cassandra la relu deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il la connaisse par cœur et puisse la réciter sur le bout des doigts. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de ce que ça pouvait signifier et Cassandra fini par s'inquiéter de l'état plus que calme du Gryffondor :

- Harry, est-ce que ça va aller ?

- … Oui. Ne dîtes rien à Hermione ni à Ron. S'il vous plaît.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent… qu'ils sachent que je suis destiné à mourir ou à tuer.

- Ils te soutiendront.

- Ils seront trop inquiets et se mettront en danger pour me protéger.

- Alors à toi de devenir plus fort pour éviter ça.

Harry stoppa ses protestations, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas tuer et ne voulait pas non plus mourir. Il n'avait que quatorze ans bordel !

Il se frotta les yeux rageusement et balança le livre qu'il lisait pour en ouvrir un autre sur l'obtention de force. Il s'enferma dans son mutisme et tourna furieusement les pages, se forçant à se concentrer sur un problème à la fois. D'abord devenir plus fort pour vaincre Voldemort, ensuite réagir au fait de devenir un meurtrier.

Cassandra admira son contrôle impressionnant. Il n'y avait aucun signe de trouble chez Harry mis à part le fait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et que ses joues étaient très rouges. Elle le savait fort, aussi elle détourna son attention du garçon pour terminer de noter toutes les informations sur ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Encore une heure plus tard et quatre livres lancés à travers la pièce par Harry, le petit brun finit par pousser une exclamation triomphante. Cassandra se redressa avec excitation et le regarda, interrogative :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous rendre plus forts !

- Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans « Mille et une façons d'impressionner vos adversaires » il est écrit qu'il existe des carrières de pierres précieuses magiques qui, assemblées dans un ordre précis personnel à chaque être vivant, permet la création d'un truc puissant.

- Un truc puissant ? Répéta la prophétesse avec un sourcil haussé. Ah ces jeunes.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, ils parlent de matérialisation magique je crois… Mais même avec votre traduction, j'ai du mal avec le grec ancien. Surtout quand la seule traduction possible est écrite en hiéroglyphes égyptiens.

- Fais-moi voir. Merci. Hm… Tu as bien lu, ils parlent de matérialisation magique par l'assemblage d'un certain nombre et de certaines sortes de pierres magiques. Il n'y a pas plus d'informations mais ça semble être le moyen le plus efficace et le plus prometteur.

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre, passant sur l'idée d'une deuxième baguette pour l'effet de surprise, de gadgets de renfort et tout un tas d'autres sottises qui prouvaient que même dans un livre sérieux, on pouvait trouver des imbéciles. Elle relut attentivement le passage sur cette histoire de pierres magiques et nota les références et les renvois à d'autres livres.

Pendant qu'Harry prenait des notes à une vitesse folle, elle se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et entreprit de fouiller les rayonnages pour trouver les livres référencés dans le chapitre sur les pierres. Elle attrapa quelques livres et tendit l'oreille en entendant la cloche du village sonner huit coups. Vingt heures déjà ?

Elle avertit Harry qui se leva en boitillant et commença à ranger les ouvrages qu'ils n'emprunteraient pas. Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, Cassandra toqua à la porte des archives de la bibliothèque et la vieille femme à l'air pincé réapparut. Regardant attentivement les alentours pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas fait de bazar dans sa chère bibliothèque.

- Qendresa, mon jeune ami et moi aimerions emprunter deux livres en particulier.

- Je vous écoute Cassandra.

- Tout d'abord, « Pierres, pouvoirs et symboles et signification » de Barney Laroche.

- C'est noté. Le deuxième ?

- Un simple atlas géographique mondial à jour. Est-ce que vous avez cela ?

- Je dois en avoir un dans la réserve, laissez-moi deux minutes.

Elle s'absenta pendant qu'Harry rangeait précautionneusement le premier livre et leurs notes dans la sacoche en peau de daim qu'Hermione lui avait prêté.

- Voilà. J'en ai bien un. Alors, à l'intérieur c'est rangé par continent puis, par pays dans l'ordre alphabétique. Sur chaque fiche de pays vous avez une carte de base montrant les frontières, on vous indique : le nombre d'habitants, la superficie, les villes principales, le point culminant, la langue parlée, la fête nationale, la densité, la capitale, les pays frontaliers, la monnaie utilisée, la langue officielle et le statut politique. J'ai également le même avec options armoiries et hymne national.

Elle posa l'énorme pavé sur le comptoir dans un grand bruit en soufflant. C'était un livre de trente centimètres de large sur quarante-cinq centimètres de longueur et il pesait plus de cinq kilos. Harry, mut par une soudaine impulsion demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il est disponible à la vente ?

- Bien sûr, dans la boutique d'à côté, c'est là que je me le suis procuré. Il coûte plus de sept gallions par contre. Excessif mais utile. Vous l'empruntez où vous l'achetez ?

- On va juste l'emprunter, merci madame.

La bibliothécaire les salua d'un hochement de tête sec en allant fermer son lieu de travail et les deux autres rentrèrent lentement, Cassandra ayant réduit le poids et la taille de l'atlas. Ils arrivèrent sur les coups de neuf heures à la maison grecque. Harry leur cuisina rapidement une assiette de pâtes aux œufs et ils se rassemblèrent sur la petite terrasse chauffée pour manger et discuter, enveloppés dans le cocon chaleureux du soleil presque couché, retardé par magie.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement après ça, se promettant de se réveiller à l'aube le lendemain pour commencer à monter quelque chose de concret.

Cassandra fut tenue éveillée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit par les gémissements d'Harry qui était pris dans d'affreux cauchemars dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Les visions de ses parents assassinés, de meurtres, de prophéties, de cadavres divers et de son propre corps sans vie ne cessèrent de le hanter durant la moitié de la nuit. Cassandra finit par lui donner une cuillère de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquillement tous les deux.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse et appréciant un bon thé et les viennoiseries de la veille, ils étalèrent leurs notes et les deux livres empruntés sur la table. Ils lurent l'ouvrage sur les pierres et en vinrent à une conclusion : retrouver et former une combinaison de pierres allaient devenir une priorité. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, ça leur permettrai de matérialiser leur magie sous une forme particulière, la dissociant du corps humain. La magie deviendrai une entité à part entière ce qui permettrait l'utilisation à cent pour cent de son pouvoir.

- Vous voulez dire qu'en faisant de la sorcellerie, on n'utilise pas tout notre potentiel magique ?

- Absolument pas. En tant que sorciers pratiquant la sorcellerie, vous utilisez environ quarante pour cent de votre potentiel. Tous.

- Même Dumbledore et Voldemort ?

- Non, pour eux, je pense qu'ils doivent en être rendus à soixante, soixante-dix pour cent d'utilisation. Avec l'entraînement, on peut augmenter le pourcentage de magie utilisé pour lancer un sort. Généralement, ça ne se contrôle pas mais ce n'est pas impossible non plus.

- Alors avec la matérialisation de notre magie, on pourra utiliser notre puissance à son maximum ? A cent pour cent ?

- Oui, et c'est à ce moment que vous deviendrez des mages qui utilisent la magie, Harry. Par contre, il va falloir que vous suiviez un entraînement rigoureux pour que vos corps soient préparés à accueillir la libération de vos magies.

- Oui, vous en parlerez plus profondément avec Ron et Hermione. Parce que je ne pourrais pas préparer quoi que ce soit avec ma jambe manquante, dit Harry en baissant les yeux sur son moignon.

Cassandra lui tapota la main, comprenant sa tristesse et lui dit doucement :

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mon cher enfant, mais une des meilleures amies de Crystal est médicomage en formation. Peut-être qu'il existe des solutions à ta jambe. On en parlera à Crystal demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Cassandra, murmura Harry d'une petite voix tremblante.

La vieille femme lui pressa la main et décida de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Herpo l'Infâme, sur Voldemort et sur la cicatrice d'Harry, pendant qu'ils étaient dans les sujets délicats.

Elle s'humecta brièvement les lèvres, très mal à l'aise et entama son récit d'horreur. Elle parla, longtemps, regardant avec une tristesse grandissante le visage d'Harry se teinter d'horreur et de dégoût. Le Gryffondor ne put pas retenir son petit déjeuner et rendit tout sur la terrasse. Blême et tremblant, il enregistra néanmoins chaque détail de ce que disait Cassandra tout en continuant à rendre sa bile sur le parquet clair. Des images affreuses s'imprimèrent dans sa tête et il finit par tomber sur le sol, de gros hoquets de dégoût et de pleurs secouant violemment son corps, terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Cassandra, à la fin de son récit, alla s'agenouiller près d'Harry en faisant disparaître le liquide nauséabond d'un coup de baguette et lui frotta le dos patiemment, attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures, la respiration de l'adolescent s'apaisa.

- C-C'est vraiment… Vous êtes sûre ? Je… J-J'ai… Oh pitié…

- Il eut un nouveau haut-le-corps et spasmodiquement, sa main monta jusqu'à son visage pour griffer violemment sa cicatrice. Cassandra lui saisit vivement les mains et le tourna vers elle avec une force surprenante :

- Je sais que c'est dur Harry et tu dois probablement te sentir sale, horrible ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais c'est faux. Tu restes Harry, le garçon si gentil qui peut calmer les esprits et réchauffer les cœurs. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Tu n'es pas Voldemort.

- M-Mais cette chose… C-C'est…

- Oui, c'est une partie de Voldemort. Mais elle n'a aucune influence sur toi, à part le Fourchelangue et le fait que le Choixpeau ait voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard avec autant d'insistance.

- Et Ron et Hermione… Q-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont… Penser ?

- Ils continueront à t'aimer comme ils le font déjà dès qu'ils connaîtront toutes les parties de la vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Et si ça prend le contrôle de moi ? Si je commence à faire comme Ginny et à avoir des blancs dans ma tête, si je suis possédé ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas ! On va trouver quelque chose pour te protéger. Je te le promets, Harry. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche ou même un bain et essayer de te détendre en gardant ça dans un coin de ta mémoire. Ensuite, tu commenceras les recherches des différentes pierres et leurs emplacements. Décortique le livre, tu devrais y trouver toutes les réponses, d'accord ?

- D'accord, finit-il par murmurer après une grande hésitation, mais vous ?

- Je vais aller consulter les astres pour savoir si je n'ai pas un moyen de t'aider. Je suis certaine que j'ai quelque chose qui peut empêcher la possession et d'autres choses mais je ne sais pas si tu es celui destiné à les recevoir.

- Vous partez ?

- Je serais dans ma chambre mais évite de me déranger, communiquer avec les astres est long et fastidieux. Je devrais en avoir pour environ trois à quatre heures. Est-ce que ça ira si je te laisse tout seul ?

- J-Je… Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Ils se séparèrent à quatorze heures, Harry continuant à travailler sur les pierres et Cassandra s'isolant dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit à dix-huit heures trente et se rendit sur la terrasse où elle avisa Harry qui était endormi. Elle sourit doucement avant de se figer en entendant des gémissements d'horreur. Elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle put vers lui et le secoua durement, le réveillant en sursaut.

- Harry, c'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

Le garçon sursauta brusquement et mit quelques minutes à calmer sa respiration erratique. S'apaisant, il raconta le début de ses recherches à Cassandra qui acquiesça avant de lui raconter qu'elle avait deux ou trois choses pour lui. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent de la maison et du village en marchant à allure modérée, Harry étant épuisé par son cauchemar et le manque de sommeil.

Ils ne revinrent dans la maison que sur les coups de six heures du matin et s'endormirent, Harry prenant quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas couchée et que Ron ronflait comme un sonneur. Le garçon eut un léger sourire dans son sommeil agité en sentant une présence féminine à ses côtés quand Hermione rentra deux heures plus tard.

Ils étaient réunis.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans une sombre forêt au Nord de l'Albanie :**

Dans une petite cabane au fond des bois, un petit homme grassouillet aux yeux ternes bleus et humides et aux cheveux qui avaient dus être blonds quand il était plus jeune mais qui à présent étaient gris et sales était agenouillé sur le sol froid et tremblait de tous ses membres en tournant son regard n'importe où sauf dans le fauteuil défoncé face à lui.

Dans ce fauteuil, une chose qui n'avait rien d'humain mais qui réagissait pourtant comme tel le toisait de ses yeux rouges et assassins.

Une voix glaciale et sifflante le terrifia, lui tirant un gémissement d'angoisse :

- Alors Queudver, as-tu trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- O-O-O-Oui M-M-M-Maître, bégaya-t-il apeuré.

Il sortit un paquet ensanglanté de sa poche et le déposa aux pieds de son maître en s'inclinant bien bas. La chose dans le fauteuil esquissa ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire vicieux et une longue baguette vint caresser le paquet.

- Est-ce bien cela ? Siffla-t-il doucement.

- O-Oui Maître. Comme vous l'aviez vu, Harry Potter a bien perdu sa jambe et l'homme qui est avec lui l'a enterrée dans les bois. J-Je l'ai retrouvée pour vous.

- Encore heureux, fit-il d'une voix suraiguë, que tu exécutes mes ordres, Queudver ! Nous avons donc maintenant le sang de l'ennemi, prit par la force.

- M-Maître… Si je peux me permettr-

_- Endoloris_ ! Tu n'as rien à te permettre répugnant rat ! Je t'autorise une question, accorda-t-il, magnanime.

Peter Pettigrow, car c'était bien lui, cessa de hurler en s'agitant dans tous les sens quand Voldemort leva son sortilège et posa sa question :

- M-Maître… Harry a perdu sa jambe, on ne lui a pas p-pris par la f-f-force.

- Je sais ce que je dis, s'écria la chose, sa jambe a été coupée pendant qu'il était inconscient, il avait refusé l'amputation, c'est donc pris par la force ! Maintenant, rallume-moi ce feu et tache de tirer le maximum de sang de cette jambe, dépêche-toi !

Lord Voldemort lança un autre sortilège de douleur à son serviteur pour qu'il se presse et sourit comme un maniaque. Bien, son plan commençait à prendre forme. Bientôt, il reviendrait et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	9. Plans

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Alors ces vacances ? Si quelqu'un en a trop, il peut me les passer, je bosse demain (Ouinnnn, ch'veux paaaaas !)

Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ainsi qu'à _adenoide_ qui n'a pas de compte ffnet. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié qu'Harry devait assister au tournoi des trois sorciers, rassure-toi, j'ai tout prévu ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX - <strong>**PLANS**

* * *

><p>La matinée était bien avancée quand Ron et Hermione furent réveillés par un cri d'horreur absolue. Aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, ils bondirent cependant de leurs lits. Hermione tangua un peu et Ron ne fit même pas attention à son pansement qui se colora soudain de rouge.<p>

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement du troisième lit mais furent brusquement repoussés par Cassandra qui le secoua brusquement :

- Harry ! Harry c'est encore un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

L'adolescent, qui se tordait de douleur dans son rêve se redressa vivement et n'eut que le temps de se pencher au dessus de son lit qu'il rendit son dîner. Le teint verdâtre, il s'essuya la bouche du dos de sa main et essaya de se calmer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Cassandra lui caressa le dos en faisant disparaître le vomi et s'assit près du petit brun en soupirant. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas eu de sommeil tranquille, d'horribles cauchemars venant perturber ses rêves. Anton et Crystal débarquèrent en courant, attirés par le bruit et se figèrent. La jeune vélane se précipita vers sa grand-mère et Harry et Anton se rua vers Ron pour compresser la plaie pour arrêter le saignement sur sa poitrine.

Harry reprit le contrôle de lui-même et avisa Hermione face à lui qui lui demanda, folle d'inquiétude :

- De quoi as-tu rêvé Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi « encore » un cauchemar ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- O-Oui, Hermione, ça va excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je ferais une sieste, ne t'en fais pa-… Ce n'est pas la question !

- J-Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant mais Cassandra et moi avons découvert des choses horribles alors ne sois pas si pressée d'être au cour- Ron ? Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry venait d'apercevoir la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former aux pieds de Ron alors qu'Anton le forçait à s'asseoir. Harry, attrapant ses béquilles de précipita au chevet de son ami, suivi par les trois filles. Il s'assit au bord du lit et appuya sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin pour le forcer à s'allonger, facilitant nettement la tâche d'Anton qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par l'assommer.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, inquiet.

Anton changea les compresses en faisant pression sur son cœur au fur et à mesure et répondit en restant concentré :

- C'est une plaie qui est apparue quand j'ai ôté la malédiction de Dumbledore. Ça a commencé à saigner avant-hier soir, ça s'est calmé à l'aube et ça vient juste de reprendre en faisant un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

- V-Vous allez réussir à l'arrêter ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Cassandra, vous vous souvenez de ce dont on a parlé hier ? A propos de la médicomage.

- Excellente idée, approuva la vieille dame en comprenant tout de suite son idée, Crystal va appeler Déméter et met-la au parfum, on la fera taire plus tard. Dépêche-toi, elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose !

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et sortit en courant de la chambre. Les cinq autres restèrent jusqu'à ce que le saignement de Ron soit arrêté. Ce qui prit vingt bonnes minutes.

Le rouquin se changea et ils allèrent lentement jusqu'à la terrasse où ils s'assirent précautionneusement. Harry rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Ron, inquiet de son état. Son ami était très pale et sa respiration sifflait légèrement.

- Ron…

- Désolé apparemment le sort de Dumbledore a fait quelques dégâts sur moi.

- Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione s'approcha de l'autre côté, les trois se rassemblant entre eux pour passer un petit moment tranquille. Ron but un grand verre d'eau à petites gorgées et commença à raconter :

- On est arrivés sur le mont en fin d'après midi et Anton a lancé le sort à la nuit tombée. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose si ce n'est que la magie particulière de la destruction de sorts était magnifique et que ma poitrine m'a brûlé. Horriblement.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il se passait ?

- Maintenant oui, Anton m'a expliqué. Ça m'a brûlé parce que dans toutes les malédictions, il y a un contrecoup quand on les enlève. Ça m'a brûlé parce que le mauvais sort était en train d'être retiré et la plaie était le contrecoup. D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir hier matin, c'est une croix qui est pile sur mon cœur.

- Ça restera une croix où ça va finir par cicatriser ? Intervint Hermione pour la première fois.

- D'après Anton, ça devrait commencer à cicatriser d'ici une quinzaine de jours, avant ça va rester à vif et la cicatrisation complète, la blanche, arrivera entre trois mois et trois ans. Ce n'est rien de dramatique.

- Et tu vas avoir des séquelles ?

- Quelques unes apparemment. D'après ce qu'on a constaté, ça a endommagé mon cœur. Le sortilège n'a pas dû être posé longtemps, sinon je serais certainement mort au moment du retrait. A part le fait que je vais certainement avoir quelques problèmes cardiaques quand je serais vieux, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait me faire.

- N'es-tu pas inquiet ? Interrogea doucement Harry.

- Je pourrai l'être mais j'ai encore mes yeux et ma jambe alors… Je relativise, tu vois ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire affectueux et le serra dans ses bras, lui faisant passer tout son soutien et son admiration pour la force dont il faisait preuve. Hermione les rejoint rapidement dans l'étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se rassurant.

Ils se séparèrent quand Crystal revint en courant à la même vitesse qu'à l'aller. Sans prendre la peine de souffler, elle débita à toute vitesse :

- Désolée, Dem' a eu une urgence à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de tous les stagiaires disponibles, il y a un immeuble qui s'est effondré quand une sorcière à tenté de mélanger de la poudre de Corne d'Eruptif avec de l'extrait d'aconit. Forcément ça a fait péter tout le sous sol et l'immeuble s'est effondré. Heureusement il n'y a pas eu de morts. Mais elle est débordée et elle ne pourra pas venir avant la fin d'après-midi !

Elle se tut en soufflant bruyamment. Les cinq autres enregistrèrent les informations et Harry prit la parole voyant qu'ils commençaient tous à se regarder pour savoir quoi faire :

- Je propose qu'en l'attendant, on expose nos deux jours pour mettre nos informations en commun, ce sera une bonne base parce que Cassandra et moi avons beaucoup de choses à vous avouer.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre, sachant qu'ils devaient leur parler le plus tôt possible pour crever l'abcès. Plus ils parleraient rapidement, moins les autres s'inquièteraient et plus ils pourraient trouver des solutions rapidement.

Ils acquiescèrent tous à la proposition et s'installèrent autour de la table après avoir pris une bonne heure pour se laver et déjeuner, laissant le temps à Hermione de faire partir la teinture blonde.

Hermione et Crystal se regardèrent et la jeune fille commença à parler d'une voix lente, laissant le temps à Harry de noter :

- Nous sommes d'abord passées à Shkodra pour récupérer les valises. Là, on a eu quelques ennuis avec le bagagiste de l'hôtel où on s'était réfugié.

- Un problème ? De quel genre ? Demanda Anton sévèrement.

- Cet employé était un sorcier et il a reconnu Hermione. Il nous a poursuivi dans la rue et on eu beaucoup de mal à lui échapper. Il est possible qu'il se renseigne sur moi et ce sera facile de remonter jusqu'à toi grand-mère. De nombreuses personnes me connaissent à travers toi.

- Du coup, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester éternellement en Grèce, continua Hermione, il va falloir penser à ça. Ensuite, on a rencontré l'apothicaire de la Ville aux Enchantements, Damin Besmïr. Il s'est engagé à fournir à Crystal toutes les potions légales qu'elle lui demanderait et Crys leur transmettra.

La jeune femme acquiesça, ses yeux pétillant au surnom qu'Hermione avait inconsciemment employé. Ces deux jours ensemble avaient été une bonne chose pour elles deux.

- Excellent. Autre chose ? Demanda Cassandra.

- Non, pour nous ça a été tout. Les valises sont dans la camionnette. Et vous, dit la vélane en se tournant vers Ron et Anton, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances. Je n'ai plus de malédiction mais mon cœur a un problème de faiblesse. On ne sait pas trop quelles seront les conséquences exactes de cette malédiction.

- Outre la grosse croix qui va s'imprimer sur ton torse, pile au niveau de ton cœur, précisa Anton, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Oui, ce _menu détail_, précisa Harry la voix pleine d'ironie en jetant un regard noir à Ron pour sa désinvolture.

- Et sinon, fit Hermione après avoir donné un coup à Harry pour qu'il se calme, cette malédiction faisait bien ce qu'on pensait ?

- Oui, répondit le rouquin, elle influençait mes émotions négatives pour les rendre plus explosives, moins contrôlables. Heureusement, c'est fini maintenant.

Ses deux amis lui sourirent avec chaleur et Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Et toi ? Quelles nouvelles ? Des bonnes j'espère.

Harry hésita un instant et ce fut suffisant pour affoler ses amis qui se demandèrent ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

- Bonnes ou mauvaises en premier ? Finit-il par demander, las.

- Mauvaise, j'aimerais terminer par une note d'espoir, dit Crystal avec un sourire.

Harry blêmit et eut un haut-le-cœur en se souvenant de quelles nouvelles ils devaient parler. Par prudence, Cassandra fit apparaître des seaux sur la table et des lingettes rafraîchissantes et décida de tout raconter elle-même, Harry n'était visiblement pas en état d'entendre ça et commençait juste à l'encaisser. Par prudence, elle jeta un sort aux mains du petit brun pour qu'il ne recommence pas à se griffer le front.

Elle ignora le regard surpris des quatre autres et la grimace d'Harry et commença par une question à son intention :

- Tu préfères que je commence par le sujet problématique ou par celui qui est juste dramatique ?

- Vendu pour le problématique, soupira le Gryffondor.

- Bien, nous avons trouvé pourquoi Voldemort a cherché à tuer Harry quand il était bébé et pourquoi il continuera à le faire quand il sera revenu. Et nous avons une idée des personnes qui sont au courant.

- Et donc… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry est en danger ? S'enquit Crystal.

- Une prophétie a été faîte un an avant ma naissance, en mai 1979 par cette chère Sybille Trelawney.

Hermione s'écria, indignée :

- Cette mystificatrice ? Elle n'est pas capable de quoi que ce soit, elle est complètement incompétente et vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu faire une prophétie valable ?

- En tant que doyenne de la Caste des Divinateurs, j'ai accès à un livre très ancien qui répertorie automatiquement toutes les prophéties faîtes dans ce monde. Et c'est là-dedans qu'on a trouvé la sienne.

- Il y a une pièce qui regroupe toutes les prophéties au département des mystères, intervint Anton, elle y est ?

- C'est fort possible, tous les ministères ont une salle des prophéties qui contient toutes les prophéties concernant leur pays. Mon livre est plus complet.

- Et que dit cette prophétie ? Une fin du monde est prévue pour bientôt ? Fit Hermione, sarcastique, refusant toujours de croire que le professeur Trelawney pouvait être compétente.

Harry la fusilla du regard et Hermione leva les mains en s'excusant, se justifiant par le fait que Trelawney n'avait absolument pas l'air crédible. Harry répliqua alors que Cassandra y croyait, elle, et que ses compétences en la matière n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Cassandra les interrompit et récita la fameuse prophétie, faisant taire définitivement Hermione :

- « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ » voilà ce que ça veut dire.

- Et on est sûr que c'est toi ?

- Au début, non, sur le livre il y a dans l'ordre : le nom de celle qui a fait la prophétie, le nom de celui qui l'a entendu et le nom des personnes concernées. Dans notre cas, c'était pour Tom Elvis Jedusor, soit Voldemort et ensuite, à la place du nom d'Harry, il y avait deux choses. D'abord un point d'interrogation puis Harry James Potter.

- Un point d'interrogation ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ron.

- Cela voulait dire qu'à l'origine, cette prophétie pouvait être aussi destinée à quelqu'un d'autre mais que c'est le choix de Voldemort qui a déterminé qu'Harry serait l'autre personne de la prophétie.

Anton, muet depuis un moment, prit soudain la parole :

- « _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ »… Harry devra donc tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ce qu'on en a déduit, oui, soupira Cassandra alors qu'Harry enroulait ses bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger.

- Et « le _marquera comme son égal_ » ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Interrogea Hermione.

- On a pensé à la cicatrice. En me faisant une cicatrice, il m'a marqué comme son égal, il a enclenché la prophétie et me marquant comme celui qui pourrait le tuer et le seul qui pourrait me tuer.

Hermione blêmit soudainement quand Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Le garçon avait rapidement eut le temps de relativiser sur la prophétie quand il avait appris pourquoi Voldemort avait survécu au retour du sort mortel qu'il lui avait envoyé.

- Si vous avez d'autres questions, on y reviendra plus tard, on va faire en sorte d'avancer un peu. Prêts pour la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Allez-y.

- Au point où on en est…

- Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?

- Absolument pas.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Crystal, auteur de cette dernière phrase, et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Quoi ? Elle avait entendu suffisamment de mauvaises nouvelles pour la journée, merci. Voyant que sa grand-mère l'assassinait du regard, elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle, renfrognée.

- Ahem. Déjà, que savez-vous des Horcruxes ?

Les réactions furent variées. Crystal fixa soudain le front d'Harry avec horreur, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes. Harry pencha la tête au-dessus d'un des seaux et se remit à vomir, très vite rejoint par la demi-vélane. Anton se redressa d'un bond en poussant une exclamation d'indignation et d'horreur mêlées :

- Quoi ? Un Horcruxe ? Ce monstre en aurait créé un ?!

Harry gémit en sortant la tête du seau et rectifia d'une voix tremblante :

- Pas un, probablement plusieurs. Au moins deux maintenant.

- Deux ?! Rugit Anton, de plus en plus vert.

- Et peut-être plus, soupira Cassandra en se frottant les bras, mal à l'aise.

Hermione et Ron regardaient cette explosion de dégoût avec confusion. C'était quoi un « Horcruxe » ? Harry connaissait ? Et quel rapport avec eux ?

- Euh, s'il vous plaît ? Qu'est-ce que sont les « Horcruxes » ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Harry eut une nouvelle vague de nausée mais se contint, secouant juste la tête sans s'arrêter, essuyant violemment sa bouche avec une lingette. Crystal s'excusa et partit se rafraîchir, toute tremblante et le visage d'Anton se figea entre colère et effroi.

Cassandra s'humecta les lèvres et répondit sombrement, après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois que la terrasse était bien protégée des oreilles intrusives :

- Un Horcruxe, mon enfant, est le résultat du pire rituel de magie noire et malsaine qui puisse exister.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous savez sans doute qu'Herpo l'Infâme a possédé le livre de la connaissance de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Crystal nous l'a dit, acquiesça Ron, curieux de connaître le rapport.

- Herpo l'Infâme a créé un Horcruxe. C'est lui qui a inventé ce rituel immonde. C'est un procédé infâme qui consiste à tuer une personne de sang-froid, à prononcer une formule extrêmement compliquée et à _arracher_ un bout de son âme pour le mettre dans un objet quelconque. C'est une façon autre que la pierre philosophale de se rendre immortel.

- Arracher son âme ? La déchirer ?

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit brusquement, sa respiration se faisant sifflante sous l'horreur de l'information.

Dans les grandes familles sorcières, tout le monde savait à quel point jouer avec l'âme était risqué et mauvais. La magie s'en trouvait altérée et le mage qui avait déchiré son âme n'était plus capable de lancer autre chose que des sorts destinés à faire le mal. Ce n'était plus une vie, mais une demi-vie. Déchirer son âme était le plus grand des sacrilèges chez les sorciers.

Hermione, elle, ne saisit pas complètement pourquoi Ron commença à hyper ventiler, ni pourquoi Harry avait l'air si malade. Et encore moins pourquoi Cassandra et Anton avait cet air si étrange sur le visage. D'accord, déchirer son âme paraissait absolument inhumain mais à ce point ?

Anton vit son incompréhension et lui expliqua ce que représentait la création d'un Horcruxe pour les sorciers. La jeune fille comprit très vite et fut aussi horrifiée que ses amis. Quelle horreur.

Harry se reprit plus vite que les deux autres, ayant déjà expérimenté la chose. Il eut un sourire sombre et continua :

- Oui Hermione, c'est une infamie. Une âme entière peut créer. Une âme incomplète ne peut que détruire.

- C'est terrible… Herpo l'Infâme a changé le monde en inventant cette chose… ?

- Ouais… Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? Voldemort en a créé ! Cette espèce de malade psychopathe...

- Voldemort a créé un… des… _des_ Horcruxes ? S'écria Ron, apeuré, ne songeant même pas à sa peur du nom du mage noir tant il était effrayé par sa création.

- Ouais Ron. _Des_. Et on les connaît très bien, termina-t-il.

- Erk ! On les connaît ? C'est quoi ? Dans quoi est-ce que ce taré a mit son âme ?!

Hermione était dégoûtée. Des bouts de l'âme de Voldemort se baladaient un peu partout ? Harry, très mal à l'aise laissa Cassandra continuer :

- On a déduit avec Harry que le journal intime qui a possédé ta sœur deux ans auparavant devait être un Horcruxe. Il n'existe que très peu de moyens de détruire un Horcruxe. Le venin du basilic en est un. Harry me disait que le journal était dans l'eau et que ça n'avait rien changé à l'apparence fantomatique du jeune Voldemort. Si l'eau n'a pas détruit du papier mais que le croc du basilic a fait couler de l'encre comme si c'était du sang et que c'était un corps humain qui était transpercé, on peut en déduire que le journal était bien un Horcruxe.

- Mais il a été détruit par Harry, non ? Donc à part le bout d'âme restant de Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'en reste aucun, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues à l'idée que sa jeune amie aurait pu mourir en servant à la résurrection du mage noir.

- C'est là que tu as tort, Hermione, dit Anton qui venait de comprendre pourquoi Crystal ne cessait de fixer la cicatrice d'Harry depuis son retour, je pense qu'il en reste un dont Voldemort lui-même n'est pas au courant.

- Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait avoir créé un Horcruxe sans même le savoir ? S'horrifia Ron. Mais ça veut dire que n'importe qui pourrait avoir créé une de ces choses sans être au courant ?

- Non Ron, créer un Horcruxe nécessite une volonté de le faire. Je pense que Voldemort avait l'intention d'en créer un ce soir-là mais tu as changé ses plans, Harry.

- Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, murmura ce-dernier, blanc comme un linge.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, le deuxième Horcruxe de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- Pas difficile de le relier à Voldemort, c'est sûr. Le Fourchelangue, la douleur à chaque fois qu'il est là, le sortilège qu'il m'a jeté pile dessus.

Hermione comprit la première et se plaqua les deux mains contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri effrayé. Harry était… Entre ses doigts écartés, sa voix sortit, étouffée :

- T-Ta… Ta cicatrice, Harry ?

- Oui… C'est le deuxième Horcruxe.

- Non !

Ron se releva en toussant, refusant de croire une chose pareille :

- C'est impossible Harry ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas ! Tu n'es pas un morceau de lui ! Tu es toi, juste Harry, non ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

Harry le regarda avec peine et tendit la main vers lui. Il se rétracta au dernier moment et lui expliqua d'une voix basse :

- Ron… Je ne _suis_ pas l'Horcruxe à proprement parlé. Il est en moi. C'est ma cicatrice, dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Tu n'es pas… Tu le jures ? Tu es toi ? Supplia Ron, un fol espoir faisant briller ses yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il était vraiment lui ? Il n'était pas une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il était toujours Harry, son ami Harry ?

- Harry est tout à fait lui-même, Ron, dit Cassandra, l'Horcruxe n'a aucune prise sur lui puisque Voldemort n'est pas au courant de son existence. Et même s'il l'apprend, comme Harry est au courant, il ne pourra pas le posséder. Il pourrait juste recevoir des visions et des rêves, rien d'aussi catastrophique que la possession.

- A-Ah bon ?

- Mais comment l'as-tu découvert Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Déjà, Cassandra m'a dit que ma cicatrice suintait de magie noire, bien plus qu'une simple cicatrice de malédiction. Ensuite, c'est très simple, il nous a suffit d'additionner « a » plus « b ». Je parle le Fourchelangue, comme Voldemort. Tiens d'ailleurs, on a découvert une nouvelle information sur les possesseurs du livre de Merlin, je vous raconterai plus tard. Enfin bref, le Fourchelangue, la douleur à ma cicatrice à chaque fois que Voldemort est dans le coin…

- Comme dans la forêt interdite, il y a trois ans ?

- Ouais, comme cette fois-là. Et après, il y a le fait que Voldemort sait parfaitement quand je mens. En première année, quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui et au miroir du Risèd, il a parfaitement su quand je lui ai menti sur ce que j'y avais vu. Et surtout, je sais que c'est dans ma cicatrice parce qu'elle est apparue au moment où Voldemort a pris le sort qu'il m'avait lancé de plein fouet. Et il visait mon front quand il a cherché à me tuer.

- Attends… Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu n'avais qu'un an, non ? Intervint Crystal pour la première fois, semblant s'être reprise.

- Oui, mais les détraqueurs me font revoir ce moment là, remontant de plus en plus loin dans le temps, juste avant que Voldemort ne tut mes parents. Et j'ai eu le temps de le voir. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée, de sa baguette pointée sur mon front et d'une intense lumière verte.

- Oh d'ailleurs Harry, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta baguette avait un lien avec Voldemort ? Demanda Ron en se grattant la tête, le gros du choc semblant être passé.

- Oui, la plume de phénix de ma baguette de houx vient du même phénix qui a donné une autre plume pour la baguette de Voldemort.

- Mais Harry… On ne va pas te planter un croc de basilic dans la cicatrice pour t'enlever l'Horcruxe du front, si ?

- Non mais on n'a pas de solution pour ôter l'Horcruxe sans tuer Harry pour le moment. Nos options étaient soit de transpercer son front avec un croc de basilic soit de faire en sorte que Voldemort lance le sortilège mortel à Harry. En faisant ça, l'Horcruxe disparaîtra, normalement mais Harry survivra. Je répète, c'est normalement. Ce n'est que purement théorique. Donc en attendant de trouver une solution, je vais vous donner ces anneaux.

Elle sortit une magnifique boîte en bois de rose et la posa doucement sur la table, faisant disparaître les seaux.

Elle observa attentivement chacun des membres de leur petit groupe.

Anton était visiblement tendu depuis l'histoire des Horcruxes et venait juste d'arrêter de faire les cent pas pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry et lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

Ron et Hermione avaient visiblement encaissé la nouvelle plutôt facilement compte tenu des circonstances. En même temps, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient un morceau de Voldemort greffé dans le crâne. Ils étaient tout près d'Harry et si Hermione avait pris sa main et la serrait, Ron avait glissé une main sur son épaule et la pressait doucement.

Harry semblait aller un peu mieux. Il était toujours aussi pâle et l'idée le révulsait toujours autant mais il semblait avoir plus ou moins accepté la chose.

Crystal était très mal à l'aise mais Cassandra savait que d'ici une petit demi-heure, elle serait de nouveau sur ses deux pieds et pleine d'entrain, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Quant à elle-même, elle était sincèrement peinée pour Harry. Quand ils en avaient parlé la veille, il s'était mis dans un tel état à l'idée d'être possédé par Voldemort et de faire du mal à ses amis sans s'en rendre compte que ça l'avait convaincu. Il n'avait même pas pensé à sa propre vie. Elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer le flambeau.

Elle pouvait enfin transmettre son héritage, le dernier héritage de son peuple.

- C'est quelque chose d'immensément puissant que je vais vous donner là. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils acceptent d'être choisis par vous, alors peut-être que ça prendra du temps. Pour le moment, insérez juste votre magie dans le coffret. Il ne se passera rien mais ça laissera le temps aux anneaux qui sont à l'intérieur d'analyser votre magie, votre être et votre âme.

- Combien de temps ça prendra avant qu'on sache si ces anneaux pourront nous être d'une quelconque utilité ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh ils vous seront très utiles, soyez-en certains. Mais uniquement s'ils vous choisissent, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire amusé, ils sont comme une baguette et il n'en existe que trois exemplaires.

- Trois coffrets ?

- Non, Hermione. Un coffret, trois anneaux.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un instant et d'un même geste, ils avancèrent la main pour toucher le coffret en bois de rose du bout des doigts, dans un ensemble parfait. Ils ressentirent un picotement sur la pulpe de leurs doigts et se regardèrent, interrogateurs.

- Lorsque les anneaux seront prêts à vous accepter ou à vous refuser, le coffret s'ouvrira. Si les anneaux vous acceptent, ils seront à l'intérieur, sinon, vous n'y trouverez que du vide. Patientez, ça peut prendre des semaines.

- D'accord. Merci du fond du cœur pour ça, Cassandra, fit Ron en souriant.

- Vous me remercierez s'ils vous acceptent et à ce moment-là seulement, je vous raconterai ce qu'ils signifient. C'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les cinq et Harry se racla la gorge avec un infime sourire :

- Bon… Vous êtes prêts pour les bonnes nouvelles ?

- Avant ça, Harry, tu pourrais nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé sur les autres possesseurs du livre de Merlin, s'il te plaît ? Intervint Anton.

Harry sortit ses notes et les consulta un instant avant de prendre la parole lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait en même temps qu'il parlait :

- Bon alors… Nous étions bien d'accord sur le fait qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait permis la création de Poudlard et donc, de la première école de sorcellerie au monde, qu'Arthur de Bretagne avait été le précurseur des baguettes de sorciers avec Excalibur et que Cliodna avait fait avancer la médicomagie à grande vitesse en découvrant les propriétés de la rosée de lune, ingrédient utilisé dans quasiment toutes les potions de soin. C'est bien ça ?

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent tandis que Crystal, Anton et Cassandra enregistraient les informations qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore dans le condensé d'Harry. Ce-dernier continua alors :

- Dans l'ordre chronologique, on a Herpo l'Infâme et… Et son Horcruxe. Et il a aussi créé le premier basilic.

- Ce type a tout pour lui visiblement, ironisa Hermione tandis que Ron prenait deux minutes pour insulter le mage noir de l'Antiquité et qu'Anton distribuait des pichenettes à tour de bras.

- Ne m'en parle pas, à peu de choses près, je l'aime autant que Voldemort. Bref, l'Infâme a vécu pendant l'Antiquité, ce fut le premier à entrer en possession du livre après Merlin. Ensuite, Dzou Yen, un chinois. Il a vécu au quatrième siècle avant notre ère et est le premier alchimiste connu. C'est un peu comme s'il l'avait découvert, les informations étaient un peu vagues. Après, Ptolémée, en 90 avant notre ère, c'est le précurseur de l'astronomie moderne.

- Par extension, grâce à lui, on a pu faire évoluer la divination comme matière à enseigner, précisa Cassandra.

- Un astronome ? Donc, grâce à lui, on aurait pu commencer à enseigner l'astronomie et la divination et on a pu faire une avancée majeure en potions et médicomagie. Selon la position des astres, les propriétés des ingrédients changent, compléta Hermione.

- C'est ça, merci, lui sourit Harry, puis, on a le Roi Arthur. Ensuite Cliodna et Helga Poufsouffle. Ensuite viennent dans l'ordre, Babayaga, Paracelse et enfin nous. Babayaga est la harpie qui mangeait des enfants moldus à chaque repas. Elle clama qu'elle était une sorcière quand on l'arrêta et c'est ainsi que débuta la grande chasse aux sorcières du moyen-âge.

- Encore quelqu'un de bien, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Malheureusement. Enfin, Paracelse a découvert la formule de la pierre philosophale et le principe de l'échange équivalent.

- L'échange quoi ? Demanda Anton.

- Aucune idée, un truc d'alchimiste. Donc, en résumé, on a un créateur de magie noire, un alchimiste, un astronome, un faux-sorcier devenu sorcier, une médicomage, une pacificatrice et la créatrice d'une école, une harpie qui a déclenché une chasse qui a détruit des milliers de vies, un autre alchimiste fasciné par l'immortalité.

- A part Babayaga et l'Infâme, les autres ont changé le monde sorcier de façon positive, non ? S'interrogea pensivement Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec le rouquin. Hermione et Crystal confirmèrent et Hermione nota tout ça sur une feuille, impatiente de tout pouvoir rentrer dans le livre de Merlin pour arrêter de se balader avec quinze mille feuilles volantes. Cassandra et Anton émirent un doute sur la bonté de Paracelse et la voyante marmonna qu'elle allait devoir se renseigner sur la création de la pierre philosophale et sur ses ingrédients.

La brunette demanda ensuite à Harry de leur parler des bonnes nouvelles, pendant qu'ils étaient dans leurs projets et pour terminer sur une note complètement positive :

- Pour ce qui est des bonnes nouvelles, on a trouv- *Slap* Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais Anton bon sang !

- Langage ! Gronda celui-ci en croisant les bras.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione qui se frottaient les oreilles en grimaçant.

Visiblement, la pause réconfortante était terminée et ce n'était pas un mal. En agissant aussi naturellement que possible, ils empêcheraient Harry de se faire trop de soucis pour son problème de cicatrice maudite.

- Je disais donc, nous avons trouvé le moyen d'augmenter notre force.

- Et comment ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Avec des pierres magiques cachées dans des gisements secrets. Avec Cassandra, nous avons découvert qu'assembler certaines de ses pierres dans un ordre précis permettrait de matérialiser notre magie sous une forme précise, permettant de libérer son plein potentiel.

- Son plein potentiel ? Répéta Crystal, surprise.

- Oui, ta grand-mère m'a dit que les sorciers n'utilisaient que quarante pour cent de leur potentiel. Traitement à part pour quelques personnes dont Dumbledore et Voldemort qui l'utilisent à environ soixante-dix pour cents.

- Génial, on va devenir plus puissants que Dumbledore et compagnie ?

- Non, pas plus puissants, corrigea Cassandra, vous allez juste parvenir à utiliser toute la magie qui ne sert habituellement pas aux sorciers et qui est stockée sans utilité dans le corps humain. Vous allez simplement débloquer cette magie-là.

- D'accord, fantastique. Et comment peut-on faire ? Combien de temps ça prendra ?

- D'après « Pierres, pouvoirs, symboles et significations » de Barney Laroche, ça dépend de chaque personne. La difficulté principale consiste à trouver les emplacements des gisements secrets et surtout d'activer la magie des pierres, expliqua Harry en levant un doigt inspiré.

- Activer la magie des pierres ? Comment pouvez-vous faire ? S'enquit Anton en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, curieux.

- Apparemment en invoquant les esprits lors d'une aurore australe.

- Au Pôle Sud ?! Et ben, on est pas rendu ! *Slap* Mais merde !

Ron se frotta l'oreille et se renfrogna quand Harry et Hermione en firent de même en le fusillant du regard.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de comment ils allaient savoir quel genre de pierres utiliser, sous quelle forme, quelle taille, quel nombre, quel fil pour les relier, dans quel ordre et de quelle manière. D'après ce même livre, ils allaient devoir réciter une formule en latin qui leur indiquerait le nombre de pierres et de quelles sortes elles seraient. Ensuite, à eux de faire le reste du travail et de trouver les gisements secrets, de trouver la pierre qui correspondrait exactement à leurs besoins, de trouver le fil qui leur conviendrait le mieux et d'aller jusqu'au Pôle Sud pour appeler les esprits qui jugeraient si oui ou non, ils seraient dignes de libérer tout leur potentiel magique.

Ils décidèrent de lancer le sortilège dès qu'ils seraient en meilleure forme, d'ici quelques jours si l'amie de Crystal réussissait à passer dans la soirée.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et Harry et Crystal s'isolèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, crevettes frites, moussaka et des yogourts grecs faits maison. Quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Harry renvoya Crystal avec un sourire amusé, la jeune femme l'ayant distrait de ses sombres pensées en lui racontant des anecdotes d'école, pour terminer le dressage de la moussaka.

Crystal revint rapidement dans la cuisine avec une adorable jeune femme cachée derrière elle avec timidité. C'était une petite blonde aux cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivaient juste sous les oreilles, à l'air doux et un peu endormi. Un ruban noir était attaché dans ses courts cheveux et formait un nœud sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses yeux qui étaient d'un étrange mélange entre vert et jaune scintillaient doucement alors qu'elle fixait Harry avec gentillesse. Son corps menu était couvert par une simple robe marron attachée par des boucles carrées dorées sur les épaules. Elle descendait jusque sous ses genoux en volutes légères. De petites bottines à talons bas complétaient sa tenue. Elle était magnifiquement jolie et semblait très gentille.

- Bonjour, je suis Déméter. Déméter Nikos. Tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Crys m'a beaucoup parlé de ta cuisine, dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire léger.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais tu te trompes certainement, fit Harry avec un sourire un peu moqueur en direction de Crystal qui ricana, mais je suis enchanté de te rencontrer.

Crystal siffla entre ses doigts et Agrippine déboula soudain dans la petite cuisine avec un grand sourire :

- Salut Herm- Hé ! C'est pas Hermione !

- Oh euh… Je suis Harry, un ami d'Hermione, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Ouais, moi aussi, ravie de _te_ rencontrer, je suis Agrippine mais appelle-moi Rip. Où est Hermione ?

- Sur la terrasse, répondit distraitement Crystal, tu as besoin d'aide Harry ?

- Non, je range et j'ai fini.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-elle en sautillant.

Elle alla commencer à ranger, aidée par Déméter. Une fois tout ça terminé, Crystal se dirigea dans un coin de la cuisine et attrapa les béquilles d'Harry. Déméter haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise en voyant la jambe manquante d'Harry. Laissant le petit Gryffondor avancer devant, elle retint Crystal par un bras et lui murmura d'une voix contrariée :

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour la jambe d'Harry, tu sais que je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu.

- Je sais, je sais, désolée mais j'ai mes raisons de ne pas en parler. Et pour ce qui est du dépourvu, si tout se passe comme prévu, tu auras le temps de t'y habituer avec cette soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la terrasse où Harry était installé et discutait d'elles ne savaient quoi avec Anton, vu qu'ils se turent quand elles arrivèrent. Crystal repéra Rip qui essayait d'étouffer Hermione dans une étreinte d'ours. Déméter, blasée la prit par le col de son tee-shirt et la tira en arrière pour la ramener avec elle.

- Avant de dîner, pourrais-tu examiner Ron, Déméter ? Demanda Cassandra à l'amie de sa petite fille.

- Bien sûr, mais qui est Ron ?

Cassandra fit les présentations rapidement :

- Alors, tu as Harry dans le fauteuil du milieu, en face, Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Celui qui se tient contre le poteau là-bas, c'est Anton. Vous tous, voici Agrippine, que tout le monde appelle Rip et Déméter, les amies de Crystal. Je vous enjoins tous à vous tutoyer, vu que de toute façon, vous le ferez tôt ou tard.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois examiner ? Demanda Déméter en s'approchant de Ron.

Anton se redressa et s'assit au bout de la table, à côté de Ron :

- J'ai récemment enlevé une malédiction qu'on lui avait posée sur le cœur. Visiblement, il y a des conséquences.

- Lesquelles ?

Déméter farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit une blouse vert pâle qu'elle enfila et chaussa des lunettes sans montures, aux branches vert pomme. Elle s'agenouilla près de Ron et lui demanda d'ôter sa chemise, ce qu'il fit. Elle commença à enlever le bandage grossièrement fait autour de sa poitrine en écoutant les explications d'Anton :

- Déjà, cette plaie propre aux malédictions et sa respiration est difficile. Il s'est étouffé en buvant du café et son cœur a des ratés.

- Je vois. Ron, je vais te toucher pour t'examiner, d'accord ?

Le rouquin acquiesça et la jeune femme lança un sort de stérilisation sur ses mains avant de les frotter pour les réchauffer. Elle commença ensuite à palper le torse de Ron, au niveau de la futur cicatrice, appuyant un peu pour faire recommencer le saignement afin de voir comme le sang s'écoulait. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges en marmonnant pour elle-même.

Quand enfin elle fut certaine d'avoir toutes les informations, elle prépara une compresse particulière qu'elle saupoudra de rosée de lune, tartina la plaie avec un baume cicatrisant et apaisant et posa la compresse dessus. Elle refit soigneusement le bandage, passant sur une épaule pour qu'il tienne mieux et se releva ensuite, l'air sombre.

Ron et Harry admirèrent le travail d'orfèvre de la jeune femme, son bandage parfait et son professionnalisme tout à fait correct. Ils redressèrent ensuite la tête, Harry aidant Ron à remettre son tee-shirt correctement et le roux demanda :

- Alors, est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ?

Déméter hocha la tête en enlevant blouse et lunettes et s'assit posément pour lui exposer :

- Ron, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas désormais souffrir d'insuffisance cardiaque.

- Insuffi- quoi ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est quelque chose d'assez rare chez les sorciers. En fait, comme tu dois le savoir, ton cœur pompe du sang pour l'amener à tout ton organisme et le faire fonctionner correctement.

- Je n'en savais rien…

- J'avais oublié que les sorciers de sang pur ne connaissaient rien de l'anatomie du corps humain, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, enfin… Au moins, maintenant tu sais à quoi sert le cœur. C'est le muscle principal du corps humain. Dans ton cas, ton cœur est incapable de pomper suffisamment de sang pour répondre aux besoins de ton organisme.

Déméter se tut un instant pour vérifier que tout le monde avait bien compris ses explications. Si la plupart hochèrent la tête immédiatement, Ron et Anton prirent le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations, étant, avec Cassandra, les seuls Sangs-Purs de leur groupe. La vieille femme, elle, l'avait appris au contact de Crystal et de Déméter au cours du temps.

La jeune femme réservée se racla la gorge et continua doucement :

- Tu souffres donc d'insuffisance cardiaque. Connais-tu les symptômes ?

- Absolument pas.

- Principalement de la fatigue et de l'essoufflement. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu souffres d'insuffisance de niveau trois. Il existe quatre niveaux. La classe trois te limite modérément. Comme cela vient juste de t'arriver, il est possible qu'on réussisse à la faire passer en classe deux, avec une légère limitation.

- Combien de temps ça prendra pour réduire la maladie ?

- Je dirais un peu moins de deux semaines si on commence dès demain. Il n'y a qu'au début qu'on peut enrayer et même faire reculer la maladie. Me permettras-tu de te suivre dans ta guérison et tes traitements ?

Ron consulta Harry et Hermione du regard. Permettre à l'adorable médicomage en formation de le suivre régulièrement voulait aussi dire qu'il fallait l'inclure dans leurs plans. Était-elle digne de confiance ? Un petit bruit de gorge de Crystal les fit se tourner vers elle discrètement. La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête et ça décida les trois amis :

- D'accord, je veux bien que tu me suives mais il y a quelques conditions.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, un peu méfiante.

- Si tu veux soigner Ron, il va falloir que l'on t'inclue dans nos plans. Et ce ne sont pas des plans d'enfants, c'est une guerre, Déméter, une vraie guerre, répondit Harry. Es-tu prête à faire face à tout ça, à garder le secret ?

Déméter échangea un regard avec Rip et Crystal intervint une nouvelle fois :

- Si ça peut vous décider, ce n'est rien d'illégal et je fais partie du groupe. Je sais ce qu'il se passe et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va être grandiose.

La jeune vélane leur adressa un grand sourire, échangeant un clin d'œil avec sa grand-mère. Rip et Déméter hésitèrent une seconde et la vendeuse comprit en premier :

- Bordel, t'as fait un serment de fidélité ?! T'es dingue ?!

- J'en ai fais un, je suis dingue mais ça fait longtemps et ils en avaient besoin tous les trois pour me faire confiance, pour enfin pouvoir respirer, Rip. Je t'assure que je l'ai voulu. Et tu gagnerais à le faire aussi.

- Personnellement, je veux bien promettre, être sous sortilège de silence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je refuse catégoriquement de faire un serment de fidélité. Ça engage à trop de choses.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Ron, déçu.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi ou contre Harry ou Hermione. Mais je vais être médicomage dans trois ans, le seul serment que je dois avoir en vigueur au moment de l'examen final, c'est celui du secret qui me lie au métier. Et si jamais votre guerre dure plus longtemps, je serais recalée à l'examen. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Hermione réfléchit un instant et intervint timidement :

- Il n'y aurait une alternative ? Un sortilège de secret, comme le serment de fidélité qu'on pourrait retirer juste pour tes examens ?

Elle se tourna vers Anton, suppliante. L'homme se gratta la tête et proposa soudain :

- Et pourquoi pas un Serment Inviolable ? En définissant les clauses du contrat précisément et en faisant attention vis-à-vis de ton serment de médicomage, ça devrait pouvoir fonctionner.

- Hm… Il faudrait être précis alors, réfléchit Crystal, Dém, tu serais le proposant, bien sûr. Qui ferait le recevant ? Vous trois ensemble ? Ou seul l'un d'entre vous ?

- Ton serment de fidélité à été fait à Harry et c'est le plus fort d'entre nous, il pourra garder les pieds sur terre, même en étant détenteur de plusieurs serments. Autant qu'il reçoive le Serment Inviolable, dit Ron en hochant la tête.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec perplexité et le brun demanda :

- Ron, c'est… C'est quoi un Serment Inviolable ?

- C'est un peu comme un serment de fidélité sauf que tu peux changer les clauses du contrat à ta guise pendant que tu le fais. Pour le serment de fidélité, c'est toujours la même chose. Jurer d'aider, de guider et de protéger jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Un Serment Inviolable peut porter sur tout et n'importe quoi, expliqua-t-il, un peu confus en voyant que même Hermione ignorait quelque chose qu'il savait.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant et Hermione demanda :

- Alors quel genre de clauses allons-nous donner à ce Serment Inviolable ? Enfin, si tu l'acceptes Déméter, bien sûr.

- Ça me convient tout à fait. Rip ?

- Je te suis, le serment de fidélité me dérange également, je suis soumise au secret professionnel à cause des aurors de nombreux pays qui viennent dans ma boutique. Qui fait l'Enchaîneur ? Celui qui relie les deux contractant, expliqua-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- Je serais l'Enchaîneur, décida Cassandra en se redressant, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour rejoindre Déméter qui était face à Harry.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes des phrases à prononcer et à accepter et finalement, Harry et Déméter attrapèrent leurs poignets droits de leurs mains droites, la longue baguette de Cassandra pointée sur elles. La pointe de la baguette de Cassandra se posa sur les mains enlacées et la vieille femme prononça les termes du contrat :

- Déméter Nikos, jures-tu de ne pas révéler les secrets d'Harry Potter et de ses amis sauf s'ils concernent leur santé ?

- Oui.

- Jures-tu de les aider si cela ne nuit pas à ton serment ?

- Oui.

- Harry Potter, jures-tu de ne rien faire qui forcerait Déméter Nikos à trahir son serment de médicomage ?

- O-Oui.

- Jures-tu que toi et tes amis allez lui parler de tous vos problèmes de santé même en sachant que le secret ne sera pas obligatoirement gardé ?

- Oui.

A chaque « Oui. » prononcé, un anneau de flamme venait s'enrouler autour de leurs mains, sortant de la baguette et éclairant leurs yeux d'une lumière chaleureuse et solennelle.

- Le serment est scellé.

La voix grave de Cassandra raisonna dans le silence ambiant et les anneaux brillants se fondirent dans leurs poignets et la tension et la magie retombèrent. Déméter et Harry fixèrent leurs poignets avec surprise. Une bande noire de deux centimètres d'épaisseur faisait le tour de leurs deux poignets, comme un tatouage uniforme, partant de la base de la main jusqu'au premier pli du poignet. Ils se regardèrent, surpris et Harry demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Ce… C'est normal cette marque ?

- J'avais déjà entendu parler de ça, intervint Anton en examinant le tatouage d'un noir profond, c'est arrivé à des sorciers qui avaient fait un double serment en même temps.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, dans les rares cas où les sorciers utilisent les Serments Inviolables, ils ne vont que dans un sens. Le demandeur pose ses conditions au receveur. Mais dans vos demandes, vous vous êtes exposés à un double serment. Chacun de vous a été receveur et demandeur. Ce tatouage en est la preuve.

- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais faire mon serment moi aussi, dit Agrippine en s'interposant.

Elle avait demandé à ce que ce soit Hermione qui soit le receveur du Serment Inviolable. Les deux filles se mirent en place, poignets liés à leurs mains et Cassandra reposa sa baguette magique contre les mains des deux sorcières :

- Agrippine Kostas jures-tu de ne pas révéler les secrets d'Hermione Granger et de ses amis ?

- Oui.

- Jures-tu de ne pas les trahir quelle que soit leur tâche ?

- Oui.

- Hermione Granger, jures-tu de ne rien faire qui puisse forcer Agrippine Kostas a trahir son serment du secret envers les aurors ?

- Oui.

- Le serment est scellé.

Les mêmes anneaux de feu apparurent, faisant scintiller leurs yeux et leurs visages solennels, avant de se fondre en elles alors que Cassandra retirait sa baguette. Le même tatouage noir de deux centimètres entourant totalement le poignet apparut et Hermione et Rip se sourirent, complices.

Déméter souffla un bon coup et prit la parole, un peu hésitante :

- Euh dîtes… Maintenant que tout est réglé, on pourrait en revenir au problème de Ron ?

- Tu es mon médicomage maintenant, c'est ça ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire ravi.

- Dém est encore en formation pour trois ans mais elle est considérée comme un génie dans le métier. D'autres médicomages en activité ont déjà fait appel à ses compétences. Tout ça pour dire que même si techniquement, elle n'est pas habilitée à exercer, elle est très compétente, expliqua Crystal pendant qu'Agrippine se moquait gentiment de la gêne de Déméter.

Harry et Hermione se sourirent en voyant l'amitié profonde qui unissait les trois jeunes femmes. La leur était semblable et plus forte encore. Harry se concentra sur le problème en cours en sentant la chaise de Ron se rapprocher de la sienne, inconsciemment. Il lui pressa la main, Hermione faisant de même de l'autre côté.

Déméter reprit donc :

- Je disais donc que tu étais en classe trois à limitation modérée. Les symptômes apparaîtront lors d'un effort physique, même minime. Tu ne seras à l'aise qu'au repos, comme maintenant. Si on arrive à diminuer ta maladie, tu pourrais passer en classe deux, à limitation légère. Les symptômes apparaîtraient seulement lors d'activités physiques intensives.

- Ron, dit Harry, laisse-nous l'organisation de la suite des évènements, d'accord ? Occupe-toi de ta rééducation.

- Ok, merci vieux. Très bien, que vais-je devoir faire ?

Déméter aima le regard décidé de Ron et se tourna vers Cassandra :

- Je vais essayer de réduire sa maladie et pour cela, il faudrait que je sois près de lui le plus souvent possible, entre mes cours.

- Emménage ici le temps qu'ils repartent, accorda Cassandra.

- Merci. Déjà, on va devoir modifier ton alimentation radicalement.

- Déméter, tu pourras voir ça avec moi, c'est moi qui cuisine habituellement, intervint doucement Harry.

La jeune médicomage acquiesça après avoir reçu l'accord de Ron et continua :

- Ensuite, il faudra suivre ton poids quotidiennement. Si tu perds ou gagne plus d'un kilo et quatre-cent cinquante grammes en un jour, contacte-moi immédiatement.

- D'accord.

Hermione prenait soigneusement des notes et Harry enregistrait tout ça dans sa tête.

- Tu as une interdiction catégorique de fumer et tu as ordre de faire de l'activité physique régulière pour renforcer ton cœur. Tu vas devoir contrôler ton niveau de stress et dormir suffisamment. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Et ça durera toute ma vie ?

- Toute ta vie, oui. Ce qu'on va faire pour les deux prochaines semaines va être principalement du sport. Natation le matin et étirements, le tout à allure très modérée et complété par une alimentation saine. Je te ferais une liste dans la soirée Harry, tu l'auras demain.

- D'accord, merci. Autre chose ?

- Oui, pendant ces deux semaines, je vais continuer à t'appliquer la pommade cicatrisante et la poudre de rosée de lune pour que ta cicatrice apparaisse plus rapidement. Tu ne seras plus embêté par les bandages.

Ron la remercia chaleureusement, Harry et Hermione acquiesçant à ses côtés pendant que Crystal et Anton allaient chercher le repas et le couvert. Déméter se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit doucement :

- J'aimerais examiner ton œil à présent, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- E-Euh… Non, bien sûr que non mais tu dois être fatiguée, non ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu trop consciencieuse, si je ne m'occuper pas de vous maintenant, ça va me hanter toute la nuit. Et je t'assure que je suis suffisamment en forme pour porter quelques diagnostics, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

- D'accord alors.

Elle ôta délicatement le cache-œil d'Hermione et regarda attentivement l'œil au globe oculaire manquant. La petite plaie fine qui traversait son œil en partant de son front et en terminant sous son oreille gauche avait parfaitement cicatrisée et formait une légère boursouflure rosée parfaitement normale.

- D'accord, la cicatrisation est parfaite, elle devrait prendre sa couleur blanche d'ici deux mois. Pour ton globe oculaire, je ne vois rien qui pourrait te rendre la vue. J'essaierai de me renseigner demain quand j'irais en cours et je te tiendrai au courant.

- Ok.

- Et est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Il me brûlait pendant un temps mais maintenant ça me gratte de temps en temps à l'intérieur.

- Hm… Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. Ça te gratte à l'intérieur de l'œil alors qu'il est manquant. Pour apaiser un œil victime de retour de sort que peut-on faire… Ah, je sais ! Je vais te prescrire des gouttes pour les yeux qui contiennent un mélange de rosée de lune et de philtre de la paix. Ça va principalement t'apaiser et calmer la douleur. Ça va aussi réparer ton équilibre et ton évaluation des distances. Car à en voir les bleus que tu as un peu partout, ce n'est plus ton point fort. Tartine-toi de ça juste avant ta douche, dit-elle en lui donnant une petite boîte contenant une espèce de pâte rose. A rincer évidemment, ne fais pas pénétrer.

- Entendu. Merci beaucoup Déméter.

- Mais je t'en prie. Harry, tu veux bien me dire pour quelle raison tu as perdu ta jambe en commençant par le début ?

- Et bien… Ça a commencé par une chute dans l'escalier. J-J'avais reculé par peur que mon on-oncle me frappe et je suis tombé. Ma cheville s'est tordue et ça ne semblait être qu'une foulure. Ensuite, le lendemain, mon on-oncle à claqué la porte et la porte de mon armoire est tombée, comme elle le fait à chaque fois qu'une porte claque chez eux. Enfin bref, les bouts de miroir restant ont explosé par terre et l'un des bouts s'est logé dans ma cheville. J'ai eu mal pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi et une gangrène s'est déclarée dans la foulée. Anton, qu'on venait de rencontrer, a coupé ma jambe jusqu'au dessus du genou pour empêcher la gangrène de se propager. Voilà.

- Un de mes collègues m'a parlé d'un truc… Faut que je me renseigne, dit-elle pensivement, partant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit servi.

Ils discutèrent tous jusqu'à tard dans la soirée jusqu'au moment où en bonne médicomage, Déméter envoya tout le monde au lit. Même Anton et Cassandra ne purent résister au regard ferme et décidé de la timide jeune fille. Quand il s'agissait du métier que l'on aime, on pouvait résister à un lion, avait-elle dit doctement.

Le lendemain passa tranquillement, Harry s'étant levé à l'aube en même temps que Ron pour l'encourager dans ses exercices aquatiques. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour préparer le café, chocolat, thé à tout le monde et tout sortir pour le petit-déjeuner mais sinon, ne bougea pas de la chaise longue où il s'était péniblement assis durant plus de trois heures.

Ron lui en fut très reconnaissant. Sans le soutien d'Harry, nul doute qu'il ne se serait pas levé d'aussi bonne humeur pour faire ses exercices dans l'eau. Et il était ravi que son ami ait insisté pour qu'il se bouge, il n'était pas trop essoufflé après trois heures d'entraînement. Déméter le fit arrêter quand les autres daignèrent se lever.

La jeune femme but rapidement un café et attrapa un pain au chocolat avant de filer en courant pour être à l'heure à l'école de médicomagie.

La journée passa paisiblement. Le soir, ils étaient tous plus en forme pour attaquer la planification de leurs plans le lendemain. Déméter n'était pas revenue avec les informations espérées par Harry ou Hermione. Elle leur dit qu'elle commençait juste à interroger son entourage discrètement, ne voulant pas attirer trop l'intention sur elle et ses nouveaux amis.

Le jour suivant, le jeudi dix février, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de profiter de l'absence de Déméter et d'Agrippine pour commencer à rentrer des informations dans le livre de Merlin, Crystal leur ayant prêté un livre de runes plus complet que celui d'Hermione, avant de partir en Albanie pour trois jours afin d'ouvrir un peu sa librairie.

Ils parlèrent des phrases mots de passe à Cassandra et Anton mais les adultes refusèrent catégoriquement de connaître les mots de passe après que Cassandra ait expliqué que ceux qui avaient connu le moyen d'inscrire des choses dans le Livre des Changeurs, comme elle l'appelait, et qui n'étaient pas destinés à le faire l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux pour chercher un moyen de se renseigner sur Dumbledore, Voldemort et tout leur bazar futur et passé tandis que les trois amis descendaient au bord de la piscine avec des fauteuils pour se mettre un peu au soleil histoire de prendre l'air au calme.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord pour dire que la phrase qui permet d'inscrire des informations dans le Livre des Changeurs est « Unum est virtus », soit « L'union fait la force ».

- C'est ça. Et la phrase permettant de bloquer le Livre des Changeurs pour que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir le consulter possède les mots « savoir », « est » et « le » Hermione, tu peux chercher dans ton livre de runes ? Ron et moi on va commencer à trier les informations qu'on a déjà.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se plongea dans le livre aussi gros qu'elle et qui semblait très compliqué vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Harry et Ron entreprirent de classer leurs nombreuses feuilles de notes par sujet pour ne pas trop se perdre. Une heure plus tard, environ, la jeune fille poussa une exclamation triomphante, interrompant Ron et Harry dans une discussion amicale pas du tout professionnelle :

- On voit que certains travaillent plus que d'autres, leur reprocha-t-elle gentiment avant de continuer, j'ai déchiffré la phrase pour bloquer le livre !

- On t'écoute –Mione, fit Harry en raccourcissant le prénom de son amie pour bailler.

- « Le savoir c'est le pouvoir. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, le livre reprit la forme de blocage qu'il avait déjà eu quand Crystal l'avait touché. Ron haussa un sourcil et dit, un peu sarcastique :

- Bien joué ! J'espère juste que tu connais le moyen de le débloquer.

- Le mot de passe d'inscription devrait suffire, supposa la jeune fille du groupe.

- « Unum est virtus » tenta Harry, hésitant en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, le Livre des Changeurs reprit sa forme libérée et Harry et Ron sourirent en félicitant chaudement Hermione pour sa découverte. Ils se rassemblèrent sur deux fauteuils et une chaise longue où était posés Harry et les notes.

Harry ouvrit doucement le livre après avoir poliment salué la tête souriante et mal dessinée de Merlin, tout comme Ron et Hermione.

- On essaye ?

- Je t'en prie, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, fit Hermione, gentiment moqueuse.

Harry lui fit une grimace et se racla la gorge. D'une voix un peu hésitante, il dit :

- Sujet « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal »

Quelques runes flottèrent paresseusement au dessus du livre et cinq minutes après, ils eurent la réponse :

- Il y a marqué qu'il faut une catégorie générale. Avant la catégorie et après le sujet.

- Catégorie générale ? Demanda Ron.

D'autres runes apparurent, traduites par Hermione et saluées par un « Faut vraiment que je lui apprenne l'anglais » de Ron.

- Donc la catégorie générale c'est « sortilège », « potion », « personnage » ou encore d'autres. Donc là, pour nous, c'est « sortilège », non ?

- Oui, on va commencer par là. Je reprends donc, dit Harry en se mordillant les lèvres.

Il prit une légère inspiration, réécouta les explications lentes d'Hermione et recommença :

- Général « sortilège », catégorie « défense contre les forces du mal », sujet « sortilège de désarmement ».

La rune « note » apparut et Harry expliqua :

- La formule est « _Expelliarmus_ ». Le sortilège de désarmement est un sort de base appris généralement en deuxième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En jetant le sort, le lanceur fait jaillir _une lumière verte_ qui va arracher l'arme des mains de l'adversaire pour la ramener vers lui. Si plusieurs personnes lancent le sort en même temps sur un adversaire, celui-ci peut perdre connaissance.

Il se tut et le livre scintilla un instant avant que tout redevienne normal. Harry le referma cinq secondes et le rouvrit, prononçant « Expelliarmus » d'une voix incertaine. A son grand bonheur, des filets d'encre noire apparurent et se rassemblèrent pour former des mots, puis des phrases. Le trio se pencha sur le livre pour lire :

_._

« **SORTILEGES :**

–**D****ÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**–

Sortilège de désarmement : _Expelliarmus_.

Apprentissage : Le sortilège de désarmement est un sort de base appris généralement en deuxième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Effets : En jetant le sort, le lanceur fait jaillir _une lumière _qui va arracher l'arme des mains de l'adversaire pour la ramener vers lui. Si plusieurs personnes lancent le sort en même temps sur un adversaire, celui-ci peut perdre connaissance. »

_._

Hermione applaudit joyeusement :

- Génial ! Ça s'est mis en page tout seul, comme c'était prévu. Et comme l'hologramme de Merlin nous l'avait dit, il ne note que la stricte vérité. Il est impossible d'entrer quelque chose de faux à l'intérieur. On a bien fait de tester ça avec la couleur du sort. Il ne reste qu'à compléter le sortilège avec la couleur rouge et on aura toutes les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir rentrer toutes nos informations dans le Livre des Changeurs et au n'aura ainsi qu'un seul livre à transporter.

- Exactement, je pourrais essayer en deuxième ? Demanda Ron, impressionné.

Harry ricana et Hermione accepta de bonne grâce. Pour une fois que Ron s'intéressait à un livre autre que sur le Quidditch, elle n'allait pas faire sa mauvaise tête.

Ils corrigèrent l'erreur sur la couleur du sortilège et méthodiquement commencèrent à entrer tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient, se basant sur leurs livres, leurs notes personnelles pendant les cours –surtout celles d'Hermione- et les explications des professeurs. Au début, ils vérifiaient entre chaque sortilège et perdait ainsi un temps précieux mais finirent par ne plus regarder à chaque fois et ne mirent approximativement que trois minutes par sortilège, six ou sept par potion, et environ cinq minutes pour les personnages historiques.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que vingt minutes pour manger quand Cassandra leur apporta des sandwichs et passèrent toute la journée, ainsi que les deux suivantes, à rentrer tout ce qu'ils savaient dans le Livre des Changeurs.

Et le soir du troisième jour, le douze février, ils terminèrent enfin. Ils se rassemblèrent sur la terrasse pour mettre en commun les informations que Crystal, Déméter, Rip, Cassandra et Anton avaient récoltées pendant ces trois jours de séparation.

.

**Pendant ce temps, au Terrier :**

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?!

Perçy se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant, imité par Bill et Arthur. Ça faisait deux heures que Molly hurlait sur le vénérable directeur de Poudlard qui se ratatinait à chaque seconde qui passait. La mère de maison était furieuse, rouge brique et était ardemment soutenue par son second fils, Charlie, aussi furieux qu'elle.

- ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENT ! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA À MON BÉBÉ ! SI VOUS N'ÉTIEZ PAS UN VIEUX DÉBRIS JE VOUS TUERAI DE MES MAINS !

- Chérie…

- QUOI ? Aboya-t-elle, enragée.

- Molly, chérie, je sais que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, mais j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison il a cru intelligent de lancer un sortilège d'amplification sur les émotions négatives de Ron.

- RÉPONDEZ !

Albus, les yeux baissés, semblait avoir pris vingt ans de plus d'un coup. Il savait depuis le début que lancer ce sort n'était pas une bonne idée mais il le payait bien cher d'un coup. En se mettant la famille Weasley à dos, nul doute qu'Harry refuserait de lui faire plus confiance désormais. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il lui remette la main dessus. Depuis qu'un jeune sorcier albanais les avait aperçus dans un hôtel quatre jours auparavant, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Il savait qu'il y avait deux filles, deux blondes, mais aucune trace d'Harry ou de Ron. L'une des blondes devait être Hermione sous teinture ou perruque mais l'autre, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il soupira, le pétillement de ses yeux éteint et expliqua d'une voix basse en se triturant les doigts :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui arrive à votre fil-

- JE ME FICHE DE VOS EXCUSES ! RÉPONDEZ A LA QUESTION !

Et Albus raconta. Il leur parla de la prophétie qui pesait sur les épaules d'Harry et de la nécessité qu'il survive jusque là pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Parce que non, le mage noir n'était pas mort et il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais il reviendrait et chercherait à s'en prendre à Harry. Il avait donc décidé d'éloigner petit à petit les amis d'Harry du garçon pour que ce-dernier cesse de se mettre en danger pour eux et vive jusqu'à la fin.

Il leur dit que c'était au moment où Harry et Ron avaient foncé pour délivrer la jeune Ginny du basilic et de Tom qu'il avait pris la décision de l'éloigner du rouquin. Il fallait qu'Harry vive et ainsi, en plus, le jeune Ronald ne serait pas en danger. Il ne dit pas que c'était pour la même raison qu'il avait laissé Peter Pettigrow s'échapper, pour qu'Harry n'aille pas vivre avec Sirius et que l'homme reste en retrait de la vie de son filleul. Ça aussi il l'avait décidé quand Harry s'était précipité vers une meute de Détraqueurs pour sauver la jeune Miss Granger et son parrain.

Molly s'était effondrée sur une chaise en écoutant les explications de Dumbledore. D'une voix tremblante, elle dit :

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez lancé un sortilège potentiellement mortel à mon bébé, uniquement pour le protéger des ennuis que s'attire Harry et pour qu'Harry devienne un meurtrier ?

- C'était la solution la plus sûre, tenta-t-il de justifier.

- Et maintenant, notre petit frère a une malédiction posée sur le cœur qui risque de le tuer dans quelques années si on ne le lui enlève pas à temps ? Continua Charlie d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour être normal.

- Et qu'en plus, ce sortilège est quasiment impossible à détecter, sauf pour un briseur de sorts expérimenté ? Continua Perçy en tremblant de rage.

D'accord, le jeune homme à lunettes n'était pas le plus axé sur la famille, mais il tenait à ses frères, sa sœur et ses parents, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et entendre ça le mettait hors de lui.

Arthur serrait les dents et les poings en s'empêchant de répliquer pour ne pas envenimer la situation. De toute la famille, c'était le seul assez raisonnable pour penser d'abord à tout faire pour retrouver Ron au lieu d'essayer de clouer Dumbledore au pilori. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Bill, qui semblait un peu trop calme.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement protecteur avec ses proches et il savait qu'il avait toujours protégé Ron. Il n'avait vu Harry et Hermione que quelques semaines pour le garçon et quelques jours pour la petite sorcière, mais il avait tout de suite connecté avec Harry, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, l'incluant immédiatement comme « petit frère honoraire ». Il avait apprécié Hermione mais ne l'avait pas vu suffisamment pour créer des liens aussi forts avec elle qu'avec le petit brun.

Albus Dumbledore s'excusa de nombreuses fois et Arthur finit par craquer devant l'inactivité de l'homme si puissant :

- Alors débrouillez-vous pour le retrouver ! Dépêchez-vous ! Si mon fils meure à cause de vous, Albus, vous n'aurez pas assez d'une école et d'un siège au Magenmagot pour vous protéger de ma colère !

Le vieil homme hocha rapidement la tête et se leva, prenant congé sans plus de cérémonie, très mal à l'aise par les regards emplis de colère et de trahison qui lui étaient adressés. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort mais ne s'attendait pas à le ressentir de cette manière.

Le coup de grâce lui fut asséné par Bill qui s'était avancé sur le perron pour le rattraper dans le jardin, attendant que ses frères et ses parents ne soient plus à portée de voix. Le beau jeune homme avait le visage déformé par la colère froide qui l'habitait. Ses yeux scintillèrent de fureur quand il lui dit en un murmure menaçant :

- Je vous préviens Dumbledore que si mon frère meure, je vous tue de sang-froid. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ma vengeance sera terrible et je vous tiendrai personnellement pour responsable. J'espère que c'est clair.

- Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver, je vous le promets.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il avant de rentrer dans la maison, Harry n'est qu'un enfant. Il y a des tonnes de personnes qui pourraient essayer de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui avant qu'il n'ait à le faire. Forcer un adolescent à devenir un meurtrier n'est pas la meilleure preuve d'amour que vous pouvez lui offrir.

Dumbledore, resté seul dans le jardin accueillant des Weasley soupira en essuyant ses yeux. Il leva son regard bleu vers le ciel et murmura dans le silence :

- Les prophéties n'engagent que ceux qui y croient monsieur Weasley. Tant que Voldemort y croira, Harry sera obligé de lutter pour survivre et le tuer parce que son adversaire fera de même. Si je pouvais j'offrirais un autre destin à Harry. Si seulement je pouvais changer les choses…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids du manque de choix qu'Harry avait et il secoua sombrement la tête avant de transplaner au ministère. Il avait une annonce important à faire passer et trois adolescents à retrouver.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	10. Alliés

Bon réveillon du 31 décembre à tout le monde ! Prêts à danser ?

Voici le chapitre 10 avec un peu d'avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster demain ! (Pourquoi faut-il travailler le 31 ?!)

Merci à tous les revieweurs ainsi qu'à adenoide (il n'a jamais été prouvé nulle part que les gobelins pouvaient ôter un horcruxe, même si on peut le voir dans de nombreuses fictions :)) qui n'a pas de compte ffnet.

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X - <strong>**ALLIÉS**

* * *

><p>Après dîner, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de la table de la terrasse. Cassandra, Anton, Crystal, Rip, Déméter, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient tous là et prêts à discuter. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient rentrées dans l'après-midi et le trio avait terminé à peu près au même moment leur rentrée d'informations. Quant à Anton et Cassandra, ils avaient trouvé pas mal de choses qui pourraient être intéressantes.<p>

Ce fut Déméter qui commença la soirée en examinant attentivement Ron. Elle avait donné la liste des aliments qu'il devrait désormais manger à Harry et le brun suivait scrupuleusement les règles, tout comme il s'employait à le tirer du lit tous les matins pour s'entraîner correctement. Aussi furent-ils tous ravis quand la jeune médicomage annonça avec un sourire que la maladie reculait tout doucement et qu'ils devaient continuer sur cette voix là pour qu'elle régresse jusqu'au stade précédent. Ensuite, quand son insuffisance serait stable, Ron pourrait se permettre quelques excès de temps en temps. Mais pour le moment, le régime était strict.

Déméter avait longtemps parlé avec Harry de son régime alimentaire en le voyant trop maigre. Harry avait fini par lui parler des Dursley et des abus, et la jeune femme lui avait imposé le même régime qu'à Ron. Et elle fut ravie de constater qu'en trois jours de traitement, il avait déjà pris trois cent cinquante grammes. Elle lui expliqua que la prise de poids correcte s'estimait à environ cinq cents grammes par semaine, soit deux kilos par mois. Elle lui recommanda de manger des avocats et des noix, de ne pas hésiter à ajouter de la mayonnaise dans ses crudités et d'éviter les sucres rapides.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit joyeusement :

- Je t'annonce que j'ai trouvé une solution pour ton œil gauche.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? S'excita la petite sorcière.

Les autres se redressèrent et se firent très attentifs alors que Déméter continuait :

- Un de mes professeurs a abordé le sujet des yeux artificiels aujourd'hui. Un auror anglais en possède un. Il s'appell-

- Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, compléta Ron avec un sourire victorieux, évidemment ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ?

- Parce que l'œil du professeur Maugrey est bleu électrique, qu'il tourne dans tous les sens et qu'il est juste_ terrifiant_, expliqua Harry avec un rictus crispé.

Hermione déglutit nerveusement et Déméter rit légèrement avant de dire :

- Alastor Maugrey est quelqu'un de paranoïaque. Son œil artificiel est un œil magique qui voit derrière sa tête, au travers des murs et sous les capes d'invisibilité.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on pense à vérifier votre carte magique dans la soirée, intervint soudainement Crystal en se souvenant de leurs doutes sur l'identité de certaines personnes.

- Une carte magique ? Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard, je continue. Donc, je disais que tu peux avoir un œil normal. Il serait de la même couleur que ton œil droit et n'aurait aucune fonction particulière. Par contre, tu n'y verras jamais avec la même précision que si tu avais tes deux yeux d'origine. Ta vision de l'œil gauche sera un peu floue.

- Ça me va. Tant que je peux avoir quelque chose à la place de mon orbite vide, ça me conviendra. Merci du fond du cœur Dém.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et Agrippine sauta sur ses deux pieds pour expliquer, surexcitée :

- A mon tour ! Je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose par contre. La patronne m'a avoué que les aurors, quand ils lui parlaient de la guerre contre Vol-machin, ils disaient que le symbole de reconnaissance était un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche. Ils appelaient ça la « Marque des Ténèbres ».

- La Marque des Ténèbres, hein ? Murmura Ron.

- Pas besoin de dessin, compléta Harry.

- Bon sang, mais bien sûr !

Tous regardèrent Hermione avec surprise quand la jeune fille frappa son poing gauche dans sa paume droite. Elle regarda ses deux amis et leur dit :

- Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai testé le sort de diagnostic à Poudlard, je vous ai dit que le professeur Rogue avait un sortilège sur son avant-bras gauche ! Ça devait être la Marque des Ténèbres !

- Mais attends… Du coup ça veut dire qu'avec ton sort de diagnostic, on a un moyen infaillible de détecter les Mangemorts ! S'exclama Ron.

- Bien sûr ! S'écria Hermione à sa suite avant de se tourner vers Déméter, dis-moi Dém, si sur mon œil artificiel, on ajoutait ce fameux sort de diagnostic, quelles conséquences ça aurait ?

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione, surpris et se tournèrent vers la médicomage avec un regard plein d'espoir. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant et répondit :

- D'après ce que mon professeur a expliqué, la modification de l'œil artificiel dépend de la puissance et du nombre de sortilèges posé dessus. Avec un sort de moyenne puissance, je dirais qu'il est possible qu'il y ait une légère différence avec ton œil droit. Mais rien d'aussi exceptionnel que l'œil magique de Maugrey.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

- C'est ton œil, Mione, à toi de décider, fit Harry en haussant les épaules avec un sourire tranquille.

- Si tu acceptes, on aura un détecteur à mangemorts en direct, sinon, on n'aura qu'à lancer le sort, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, termina Ron, paisiblement.

Hermione réfléchit une minute et accepta finalement avant de demander :

- Dis-moi, comment est-ce que je peux avoir un œil artificiel ?

- J'avais pris un rendez-vous pour toi au cas-où. Nous irons toutes les deux, toi identifiée comme ma petite sœur, le vingt-trois dans l'après-midi. On devrait procéder à l'opération dans la journée du lendemain et je pense que nous serons rentrées le vingt quatre au soir. Ça ira ?

- Ça devrait être bon. Le temps que tu te remettes, Mione et que le cœur de Ron se stabilise, vous pourriez partir pour début mars. Et si jamais une solution pour ma jambe existe, je viendrai avec vous. Sinon, je coordonnerais les informations d'ici, dit Harry doucement.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incertains. Comment continuer sans Harry ? Ils ne passeraient pas plus d'un mois sans qu'ils se disputent. Et si Harry n'était pas là pour les calmer, ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient pouvoir être efficaces.

La jeune fille songea un instant qu'elle aimait beaucoup le surnom dont Harry l'avait affublé lorsqu'il était trop fatigué par ses cauchemars récurrents. Inconsciemment, il avait raccourci son prénom en ce diminutif qu'elle trouvait trop mignon et quand il s'était excusé, gêné, elle lui avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Évidemment, Ron l'avait remarqué et s'était empressé de l'utiliser.

Cassandra et Anton s'avancèrent alors et l'ancien directeur du département des mystères prit la parole :

- Nous avons deux grandes nouvelles pour vous. Nous avons trouvé le moyen d'espionner le directeur de Poudlard par un moyen direct et nous avons peut-être une arme de qualité pour l'un d'entre vous.

Ils se regardèrent tous, surpris. Une arme et un espion ? Ça semblait un peu trop beau. Déméter, assise sur l'accoudoir de Ron lui pressa l'épaule en le sentant se tendre légèrement. Le rouquin et ses deux amis parlaient d'expérience quand ils disaient qu'une bonne nouvelle était souvent suivie par une mauvaise.

Cassandra s'avança en tenant un grand paquet rectangulaire de la taille d'une grande fenêtre. Elle ôta le papier kraft qui le recouvrait et Harry poussa une exclamation en reconnaissant le personnage bien éveillé qui les regardait avec une franche curiosité :

- C'est un des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ! Il est en tableau dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore !

C'était un homme bien en chair à l'air très aimable. Ses yeux bruns étaient chaleureux, ses cheveux restant faisaient une tonsure tout autour de sa tête, partant de derrière ses oreilles et son nez rouge témoignait de son attachement à l'œnologie.

Cassandra eut un sourire de requin et présenta :

- Voici Dexter Fortescue, un ancien amant et excellent ami.

Crystal blêmit. Un amant de sa grand-mère ? Elle fit la grimace et Hermione leur expliqua que dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Fortescue avait été directeur juste avant Armando Dippet et que, contrairement à la plupart des directeurs, il avait pris sa retraite et n'était pas mort en exerçant. Elle leur dit que c'était quelqu'un de très apprécié des élèves et profondément juste. Il n'était pas un grand politique mais avait été élu pour son envie de protéger et de prendre soin des enfants.

- Ma très chère Cassandra, c'est un véritable plaisir de te revoir. Tu es toujours aussi belle et radieuse ! S'exclama l'homme corpulent avec emphase.

Les six plus jeunes échangèrent des regards perplexes et s'horrifièrent en voyant la vieille femme au visage buriné rougir légèrement :

- Dexter, tu es un tel flatteur enfin ! Ça fait quoi, à peu près soixante ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

- Tant que ça ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier !

- Grand-mère… ?

- Ah, Dexter, voici Crystal, ma petite fille.

- Ah quel joli nom. Elle doit avoir le même âge que Florian, mon cher petit fils. Je suis parti quand il avait cinq ans. Je ne l'ai jamais vu grandir.

Dexter Fortescue laissa échapper une petite larme et Anton se racla la gorge pour arrêter les effusions de nostalgie qui rendaient les jeunes mal à l'aise. Cassandra se secoua et entama la conversation sérieuse :

- Dexter nous avons besoin de ton aide.

L'ancien directeur compris immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème et croisa les doigts sous son menton en se redressant de son fauteuil :

- Je t'écoute. Hé mais… Je connais ce petit là… Tu viens souvent dans le bureau d'Albus, non ?

- O-Oui, monsieur, dit Harry, hésitant entre incertitude et méfiance.

- Albus est extrêmement inquiet de te savoir disparu et toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Les tableaux ne cessent de bavasser sur les rumeurs qui se propagent entre les élèves. Tu m'as donné plus d'un mal de tête au cours du mois dernier, petit.

- Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- Quel est ton nom mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il en s'adoucissant.

Il aimait sincèrement les enfants et celui-là semblait si gêné à l'idée de l'avoir dérangé qu'il l'apprécia tout de suite.

- Harry, monsieur.

- Et bien Harry, pour quelle raison t'es-tu enfui ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à toi Dexter, intervint Cassandra en reprenant le contrôle de la conversation, nous avons un problème avec Albus Dumbledore.

Le tableau hocha la tête et ils lui racontèrent tout. Ils se relayèrent au fur et à mesure pour donner tous les détails. Fortescue ne dit rien, il enregistra tout dans sa mémoire, s'assombrissant au fil des minutes qui passaient, surtout lorsqu'ils évoquèrent la jambe coupée d'Harry et l'œil d'Hermione. Mais sa réaction sur ce sujet ne fut rien en comparaison de son explosion de colère quand il apprit que le directeur de Poudlard avait jeté un sort extrêmement dangereux sur le cœur de Ron.

Il traita Albus de tous les noms et seules les supplications de Ron purent l'empêcher d'aller régler son compte au directeur actuel. A la fin du récit, il poussa un gros soupir :

- Vous dîtes que vous êtes des Changeurs, c'est bien ça ?

Harry lui montra le livre et les yeux de Fortescue s'illuminèrent, le convaincant définitivement. Même s'il était mort, il pouvait encore voir le monde changer, son tableau était toujours présent. Et s'il pouvait aider ces chers enfants et sa chère amante, il acceptait sans réserve.

Même s'il promit, Cassandra jeta un sortilège au tableau pour l'empêcher de parler. Fortescue accepta et ils discutèrent pendant un moment de ce que le directeur actuel pouvait bien manigancer. L'homme corpulent promis de les tenir informés et disparu de l'autre côté du tableau, laissant la toile grecque avec un fond orange et un fauteuil rouge vides.

- Je pense que le directeur Fortescue va être un allié précieux, dit Anton avec un sourire.

- Surtout que les tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard peuvent se balader dans tout le château. Il pourra sans doute communiquer des informations à nos futurs alliés, précisa Hermione.

- Il faudra discuter de ça aussi, intervint Ron.

- Peut-être, mais avant de faire nos plans, je propose de vous montrer l'arme dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Quelque chose de très pratique.

Le trio se regarda et attendit l'explication de Cassandra. La prophétesse leur sourit et sortit un écrin fait de marbre blanc et veiné d'or de sa poche.

- Voici l'arme de la déesse Athéna. Celle dont elle se servait quand elle entrait en guerre contre ses frères.

- Une arme de déesse ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop dangereux pour des humains normaux ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est parce que tu penses ainsi Harry que l'arme d'Athéna a des chances de te choisir, dit Cassandra, très contente d'elle-même en voyant l'écrin émettre des pulsations de lumière dorée aux mots d'Harry.

Le garçon regarda l'écrin avec curiosité, une légère crainte au fond de son cœur. Son expérience avec les Horcruxes lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas forcément très sain de créer des choses qui étaient faîtes pour modifier ce qui ne devait pas être changé. Une arme avec une trop grande puissance psychologique pouvait faire des ravages parmi les humains. Il suffisait de penser à cette quête de l'immortalité que beaucoup d'hommes recherchaient.

Quelques sorciers avaient trouvé une solution. Les Horcruxes, horrible création qui déchirait l'âme. La pierre philosophale qui nécessitait un grand nombre de vies humaines pour la créer, d'après les informations données la veille par Cassandra. Des réussites, certes, mais à quel prix.

Cet écrin contenait certainement ce genre de choses. Un gain de force certain, mais à quel prix ? Si cette chose le choisissait, allait-il perdre son humanité, ses amis, son âme ? Il ne voulait pas devenir plus fort si c'était pour être contrôlé par une chose créée par et pour les dieux à l'origine.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas cette crainte là, mais aucune d'entre eux n'étaient liés avec un Horcruxe et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient cette impression de ne pas être entièrement lui-même. De ne pas être en paix avec soi-même. Il frissonna quand la lumière sortant de l'écrin pulsa de plus belle.

Plus il pensait, plus ça pulsait. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Soudain, la lumière illumina la terrasse, et probablement toute la ville tant elle fut forte et une forme mystique apparut. C'était une forme humaine mais fantomatique, vague.

Elle avait l'apparence d'une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage sévère et juste. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient tressés dans son dos et maintenus sur sa tête par un casque grec avec visière sur l'arête du nez. Ses yeux gris étaient perçants et semblaient pouvoir lire au fond de l'âme. Son nez droit et son menton volontaire en faisaient une femme de pouvoir et de grande puissance. Elle portait une toge blanche de la Grèce antique qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de sandales traditionnelles. Un épais bouclier où une tête de femme ayant des serpents pour cheveux seyait son bras gauche, et dans sa main droite, elle tenait une grande lance d'or où une grande chouette dorée était posée.

Hermione et Crystal ouvrirent la bouche sous la surprise mais ce fut Agrippine qui les renseigna en murmurant :

- Athéna…

En voyant les regards ébahis des autres, Hermione les renseigna rapidement, les joues rouges, espérant ne pas faire d'erreurs en sachant que la déesse semblait l'écouter attentivement :

- Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre dans la mythologie grecque. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle aime se battre Harry. Au contraire, elle est heureuse lorsqu'il n'y a pas de batailles mais lorsqu'elle entre en guerre, elle ne perd jamais et va jusqu'au bout. Certains disent qu'elle est la fille favorite de Zeus et qu'il est extrêmement indulgent avec elle.

- Je t'accorde tout cela jeune fille mais ce n'est pas par toi que je me sens appelée même si ton cœur est bon et pur. J'aurais pu me sentir appelée par toi s'il n'y avait pas eu cet enfant. Enfant, quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éthérée et puissante en se tournant vers Harry.

- Ha-Harry… Madame.

- Appelle-moi Athéna, enfant. Ma magie a senti un lien avec la tienne. Tu dois être sage pour t'être rendu compte, surtout à ton âge, qu'une arme pouvait desservir au camp qui l'utilisait si elle était trop puissante, n'est-ce pas ?

- J-Je ne pense pas être particulièrement sage, Mad- Athéna. J'ai juste eu de mauvaises expériences.

- C'est ce que je lis dans ton cœur. Chère Cassandra, amie de longue date et fidèle conseillère, je te remercie mille fois d'avoir gardé la source de mon pouvoir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ce fut un honneur, répondit humblement la vieille dame.

- Enfant Harry, je vais lier ma magie à la tienne. Un entraînement puissant te permettra de débloquer mes pouvoirs qui vont devenir les tiens. Je te sais suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas en abuser.

- J-Je ne peux pas accepter ! S'exclama Harry en se redressant.

- Tu m'offenses, enfant, dit-elle sévèrement.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention mais il me manque une jambe ! Je ne peux pas combattre !

La déesse se posa à quelques millimètres du sol, cessant de se balader dans les airs et regarda le moignon bandé qu'Harry désignait de la main. Ses yeux se firent vagues un instant et elle échangea un regard avec la prophétesse qui ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Puis, la déesse remonta et elle dit de sa voix venue d'ailleurs :

- Cela n'a pas la moindre importance, tu y trouveras une alternative. Je te fais un cadeau, enfant Harry, acceptes-le sans rechigner.

- M-Mais…

Un regard sévère le fit taire et il soupira légèrement :

- Bien Athéna. Je… J'accepte votre présent.

- Parfait. Ne t'en fais pas, lorsque tu auras besoin de mon aide, je serais là pour te guider. Désormais je veillerais sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises la totalité de ta nouvelle magie.

Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et la lumière décrut lentement, rentrant dans l'écrin. Ils restèrent tous béats pendant quelques minutes, tentant d'assimiler qu'une déesse mythique de la Grèce antique venait d'offrir ses pouvoirs à Harry pour qu'il mène sa bataille et ça, uniquement parce que l'adolescent craignait le pouvoir.

Ron donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry pour qu'il respire et lui fit un grand sourire :

- Et bah mon vieux, je sens qu'on va rigoler avec ça !

- Pour ma part, je sens surtout qu'il va falloir que tu travailles sérieusement pour l'utiliser sans danger, dit Hermione en jetant un regard réprobateur au rouquin.

- Compte sur moi pour y travailler, fit Harry d'une voix hallucinée.

Il venait d'hériter des pouvoirs d'une déesse.

Il venait d'hériter des pouvoirs d'une déesse.

Nom de dieu, Athéna venait de lui donner ses pouvoirs !

Cassandra eut un grand sourire. Parfait, juste comme elle le pensait. Quand elle s'était rendue à l'endroit où l'écrin avait été caché toutes ces années, il s'était illuminé légèrement en sa présence et celle d'Anton. L'héritier destiné à récupérer la magie d'Athéna pour la faire sienne était une personne qu'ils côtoyaient tous les deux. Ils avaient des résidus de la magie d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron sûr eux, c'est pourquoi la magie de l'écrin avait pulsé légèrement. Et quand l'objet magique qu'il renfermait avait été en contact avec Harry, la magie avait opéré et Athéna avait complété l'héritage.

- Félicitations, tu viens d'obtenir un des plus grands pouvoirs de ce monde, Harry, l'informa Anton avec un sourire en coin.

Tous rirent au gémissement désespéré de l'adolescent à la cicatrice. Il était bien le seul être humain à ne pas se réjouir d'une telle chose.

L'atmosphère se détendit lentement et quand Harry fut rassuré un bon million de fois par Crystal, Anton, Cassandra, Ron et Hermione qui lui dirent qu'ils allaient l'aider à travailler sa magie pour que les pouvoirs d'Athéna deviennent les siens et ne le contrôlent pas, Cassandra fit glisser l'écrin vers lui pour qu'il l'ouvre.

Harry s'exécuta timidement. Personne n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de l'écrin. D'ailleurs, à part Cassandra, personne n'avait jamais vu l'écrin non plus. Quand Harry l'ouvrit dans un petit « clic » très léger, une lumière douce s'échappa et vint danser autour d'Harry, se fondant tranquillement en lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la magie gardienne de l'écrin qui te reconnaît comme héritier d'Athéna. Elle vient de s'ajouter à ton noyau magique et de s'endormir. Elle renforcera ta magie quand tu seras prêt, lui expliqua Cassandra.

Le Gryffondor hocha distraitement la tête et regarda à l'intérieur de l'écrin, saisit d'une curiosité tout à fait légitime. Après tout, ce qui était à l'intérieur lui appartenait plus ou moins maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dedans et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

C'était un sublime bijou. Une unique boucle d'oreille faîte d'or blanc. Elle commençait par un minuscule anneau qui devait faire la taille de son lobe, juste suffisante pour l'entourer comme le ferait une boucle d'oreille ordinaire. Puis, douze longues minuscules chaînes aux maillons fins descendaient dans une surprenante longueur pour se terminer par de petits cristaux de toutes les couleurs en forme d'octaèdres parfaits un peu allongés, de la taille d'une phalange. Harry songea que ça ressemblait un peu à la couleur « carreau » des jeux de cartes mais en relief.

Les couleurs des douze différents cristaux étaient : rouge vif, orange doux, jaune d'or, vert prairie, vert sapin, bleu nuit, bleu ciel, gris anthracite, blanc neige, violet zinzolin, ocre presque brun et rose fuchsia. C'était beau, ensorcelant et ça émettait une douce lumière alors qu'Harry effleurait chaque petit cristal du bout des doigts.

- Il n'y a pas un truc à l'intérieur des cristaux ? Demanda Agrippine dont la vue perçante venait de voir quelque chose qui avait échappé à tous les autres.

Harry eut beau approcher ses yeux des cristaux, il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un petit gribouillis noir à l'intérieur. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la médicomage qui lui prit ses lunettes de vue d'un geste leste.

Harry poussa une exclamation surprise et tous se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Déméter examina les lunettes avec un froncement de sourcils qui s'accentua quand elle lança un sort de diagnostic sur les yeux d'Harry :

- Harry… Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de voir tout le temps flou ?

- Je vois flou ?

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? S'étonna-t-elle, imitée par tous les autres qui regardaient maintenant Harry avec un air de poule devant une télécommande.

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que ma vue s'éclaire quand je mets mes lunettes.

- De quand date ton dernier rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste ?

- L'ophta… quoi ? C'est une sorte de médicomage ?

- … Il y en a chez les médicomages, Harry, mais l'ophtalmologie c'est moldu. C'est celui qui soigne tes yeux et qui détermine de quel niveau de correction tes yeux ont besoin.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu. Je me souviens que je me cognais beaucoup et qu'oncle Vernon m'a un jour ramené une paire de lunettes en m'ordonnant de ne plus casser quoi que ce soit. Ça a marché. J'ai vu un peu plus clair le jour où Hermione a réparé mes lunettes quand je l'ai rencontré dans le train. Mais pas depuis.

- Je crois comprendre… Rappelle-moi de dire quelques mots à ta famille si tu les revois Harry…

- Prends un ticket Dém ! S'exclama Ron.

- C'est noté ! Bref, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu aurais eu besoin de lunettes quand tu étais enfant mais le niveau de correction que t'a donné ton oncle avec ces lunettes a détérioré ta vue encore plus que ce qu'elle était déjà. Quand Hermione a réparé tes lunettes, inconsciemment, ça a ramené la correction à celle que tu aurais dû avoir quand tu étais enfant. Mais comme ta vue s'était dégradée entre temps, tu y as simplement vu plus clair, mais toujours pas net.

- Oh… Je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point le monde doit être beau quand on y voit clair…

Harry murmura ça doucement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir la chose à l'intérieur des cristaux translucides et encore plus en sachant désormais qu'il ne voyait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Déméter posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :

- Je peux te lancer un sort temporaire pour que tu y voies correctement, mais il ne durera que pour la soirée. Ensuite, nous aviserons, d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Dém.

- Mais je t'en prie.

La jeune fille murmura un sortilège dont il ne comprit rien et soudain, ses yeux le piquèrent. Ils se remplirent de larmes sous la douleur et la surprise et il les frotta en grognant. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu hésitant et recula brutalement dans son fauteuil en poussant un cri aigu :

- Bordel !

Crystal recula sa tête avec un rire malicieux et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry les regarda tour à tour, complètement surpris par leurs visages qu'il semblait redécouvrir. Il voyait nettement les contours de leurs visages. Il distingua pour la première fois la beauté renversante de Crystal, la douceur du visage de Déméter, l'air malicieux d'Agrippine, les longs cils d'Hermione, les quelques tâches de rousseur de Ron, les quelques cicatrices d'Anton et les nombreuses rides de Cassandra. Il en resta bouche bée. Ron sourit et Harry vit quelques fossettes au coin de ses lèvres.

Heureux comme jamais, il attira les mains de Déméter dans les siennes et les pressa en lui murmurant mille remerciements. La jeune femme en rougit d'embarras et se racla la gorge en lui précisant que ce n'était que temporaire. Harry hocha la tête, ravi quand même et concentra son attention sur les cristaux, devant les demandes répétées de ses amis qui commençaient à être gênés qu'il les regarde avec temps d'attention.

Il se pencha en fermant un œil et finit par voir de minuscules symboles à l'intérieur des octaèdres translucides. Hermione et Ron les examinèrent à leur tour quand il leur avoua ne pas reconnaître ces symboles. Hermione haussa les épaules avec ignorance et Ron en fit de même. Ce fut Agrippine qui les reconnu en premier :

- Je ne les connais pas tous, mais ça, j'en suis certaine, c'est le signe du Taureau, c'est mon signe.

- Le signe du Taureau ? Répétèrent les autres, perplexes.

Cassandra comprit la première en examinant un instant les symboles :

- Agrippine à raison, c'est le signe zodiacal du Taureau dans le cristal bleu foncé.

- Le signe zodiacal... Ce ne sont pas ces petits signes qui symbolisent chaque zodiaque ? Comme, le sagittaire, c'est une sorte de flèche, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une flèche… Je la vois dans le cristal orange ! S'exclama Harry.

Harry sortit très délicatement la boucle d'oreille de son écrin, le métal chaud le surprenant et fut émerveillé en entendant le léger son carillonnant très délicat et musical qui se fit entendre quand les cristaux s'entrechoquèrent doucement.

Avec Ron, ils commencèrent à chercher quels cristaux correspondaient à quels signes du zodiaque, pendant que Crystal les notait et que Cassandra énumérait patiemment :

- Alors, le symbole du bélier forme comme une canne qui aurait deux embouts recourbés vers l'extérieur.

- C'est le vert foncé, non ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, ça y ressemble bien. Ça fait vraiment comme des cornes de bélier, dit Ron.

- Vert foncé, bélier, transmis Hermione à Crystal.

- Le taureau c'est le rond avec des cornes de vache sur le dessus, dit Rip en sautillant autour de la table pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- En bleu foncé !

- C'est noté, Ron.

- Le gémeaux ressemble au chiffre romain deux, informa Hermione.

- C'est le cristal ocre, dit Harry.

- Gémeaux en marron, Crys.

- Le cancer ressemble à deux « P » couchés tête bêche, continua la brunette.

- Tête bêche ?

- La tête de l'un est aux pieds de l'autre, Ron, tu devrais savoir ça enfin !

- Personne n'est obligé de tout savoir, Mione. Et à mon avis, c'est le vert clair, qu'en penses-tu Ron ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- Le symbole du lion est une sorte de « m » majuscule.

- Le rouge.

- Compris !

- La vierge est symbolisée par un pont à plusieurs arches et un ruban plié en bas à droite.

- Un ruban plié… Voyons… Pas celui-là…

- Ce n'est pas le jaune ?

- Ah si, bien joué Ron !

- La balance est le symbole de l'oméga souligné.

- Le symbole de quoi ? Mais ça vous arrive de parler pour que tout le monde comprenne ?!

- C'est ça Ron, ne t'énerve pas. Regarde, c'est dans le cristal blanc, pointa la petite Gryffondor en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Oh, je vois !

- Ensuite, le scorpion ressemble un peu à la balance mais après les deux arches du pont, la fin du bas à droite ressemble à une queue de diable stylisée.

- Facile, c'est le violet ! Je me disais bien qu'il ressemblait à un petit démon !

- Ron s'il te plaît ! Ces cristaux sont vivants, pleins de magie, ne t'avise pas de les vexer !

- Pardon Harry.

- Ce n'est ri-

_- Ensuite_, le sagittaire qui ressemble à une flèche.

- On a déjà convenu que c'était l'orange.

- C'est déjà noté, les garçons !

- Le capricorne est très étrange. Un sept et en dessous, un zéro, le tout, un peu décalé.

- Un soixante-dix ? … Rose, non ?

- Ouais, c'est bien rose, Harry.

- C'est le rose Crys.

- Je ne suis pas sourde Rip !

- Je peux terminer ?!

- Pardon, grand-mère.

- Mouais… Le verseau, c'est simplement deux vagues l'une par-dessus l'autre.

- Facile, c'est le bleu clair.

- Bleu clair, c'est enregistré.

- Et pour finir, les poissons. Leur symbole ressemble un peu à un « H ».

- Le gris, non ?

- En même temps Ron, il ne reste que celui-là.

Crystal termina de noter et Ron fut soudain traversé d'un doute :

- Euh… Harry ? Tu as les oreilles percées ?

- … Non, absolument pas.

- Ah. Ça va être embêtant, non ?

- Mais non, on ira dans une bijouterie demain et on te percera l'oreille, c'est tout, dit Hermione désinvolte, tu auras une prothèse à garder pendant environ une semaine comme ce sera fait par un sorcier et ensuite, tu pourras mettre la boucle d'oreille d'Athéna.

- D'accord. Si je le fais chez les moldus, combien de temps je garderais la prothèse ?

- Trois semaines environ. C'est pour ça que je trouve plus intéressant de le faire chez les sorciers.

Harry acquiesça pensivement et caressa une dernière fois chacun des cristaux, aimant la chaleur qu'ils diffusèrent, plus ou moins chaude selon les signes. Il bougea légèrement la main, faisant carillonner les cristaux entre eux de cette douce musique éthérée. Il reposa le bijou précieux dans son écrin et le referma. Cassandra lui conseilla de toujours le garder avec lui et il hocha la tête, le rangeant dans une poche fermée par fermeture éclair, accrochée autour de son cou, remerciant Rip pour le prêt.

Crystal intervint alors qu'ils étaient partis pour aller se coucher :

- Harry, lors de ma virée du côté moldu, j'ai croisé un certain Madok qui a malencontreusement vu ta photo en première page du journal local que j'avais acheté. Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait, c'est vrai ?

- Harry est en première page du journal ? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui c'est juste un avis de recherche. Hermione et toi vous êtes cités mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant et il n'y a même pas vos photos, précisa Crystal.

- Ce favoritisme pour la célébrité est juste honteux, s'exclama Agrippine.

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. C'était juste complètement idiot de mettre la photo de l'adolescent que la famille ne recherchait pas en première page alors que ses amis, qui étaient juste cités avaient des familles qui s'inquiétaient et les recherchaient.

Crystal secoua la tête de dépit et revint à la conversation première :

- Alors, tu connais ce Madok ?

- Madok ? Oui, c'est le fils d'Olis, le pharmacien, non ?

- Si, si, c'est bien lui, dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

- Il a un problème ?

- Non, il voulait savoir si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Quand je lui ai dis que non, il a semblé soulagé et m'a demandé de te dire que son père avait quelque chose d'important à te dire. Penses-tu qu'on pourrait passer le voir dans la semaine ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Il ne va pas falloir traîner par contre, les sorciers anglais doivent nous rechercher. Surtout si nous sommes dans le journal.

- Je vous accompagnerai, dit Anton, j'ai suffisamment de puissance pour faire des transplanages internationaux et j'ai mon permis international. Je vous emmènerai tous les trois, mais je ne ramènerai qu'Harry. Je ne pense pas avoir de magie pour plus, désolé Crystal.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je devais retourner dans ma boutique de toute manière. Les gens vont vraiment finir par se poser des questions sur la durée de mes vacances.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se séparèrent enfin pour aller prendre une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Le lendemain matin, Agrippine accompagna Harry chez son petit ami qui était bijoutier. Elle le présenta à Valérien Pétrakos, avec un sourire.

C'était un garçon grand et très sec, au teint basané. Son crâne était presque rasé, seul un centimètre de cheveux restait sur sa tête. Son sourcil droit était traversé par une barre noire aux embouts bleus qui s'accordait avec ses yeux bleu foncé. Il avait un grand nez et une bouche charnue. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement beau, il avait un charme certain.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Harry, dit-il avec un sourire paisible.

- Moi aussi Valérien.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais me faire percer l'oreille.

- Bien sûr, quel côté ? L'oreille gauche ou l'oreille droite ?

- Euh… L'oreille droite, s'il vous plaît.

- Tutoie-moi. Tu es un ami de Rip, alors même si on doit avoir quelque chose comme dix ans de différence, tu es un ami pour moi aussi, Harry.

Le garçon sourit à ce jeune homme très sympathique et se laissa conduire sur un tabouret. Valérien examina son lobe d'oreille et après quelques secondes, fit un point au feutre et demanda en lui tendant un miroir :

- Est-ce qu'ici, ça te convient ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, répondit Harry, perplexe.

Il y avait d'autres endroits que le lobe pour se faire percer les oreilles ? Rip, de l'autre côté du comptoir, occupée à chercher des biscuits secs qu'elle savait que Valérien adorait grignoter, lui fit un grand sourire et leva le pouce, la bouche pleine :

- Ch'est bon ichi ! Nickel !

- Alors allons-y, murmura Harry, angoissé.

Est-ce que ça allait lui faire mal ? Il sursauta quand une boîte en bois lui fut présentée. Il y avait toutes sortes de prothèses de boucles d'oreilles. Il y avait des faux diamants de toutes les tailles et les couleurs, des animaux en or plaqué, des symboles comme le yin et le yang et bien d'autres.

- Quelle prothèse veux-tu ?

Harry hésita un instant et finit par choisir une prothèse avec un faux diamant vert. Valérien hocha la tête et se lava soigneusement les mains avant d'insérer la prothèse dans un étrange engin qui avait une vague ressemblance avec un pistolet. Pas l'idéal pour rassurer Harry.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en s'obligeant à l'immobilité quand Valérien désinfecta son oreille avec un coton propre. Il entendit un petit « clic » et Valérien lui dit quelques secondes plus tard :

- C'est terminé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais… Je n'ai rien senti ! S'exclama Harry.

Le bijoutier et sa petite amie rirent en chœur et l'homme expliqua :

- C'est normal que tu ne sentes rien. Par contre, d'ici quelques minutes, ça risque de chauffer un peu pendant un petit quart d'heure. Ton oreille va être rouge pendant deux trois heures et ce sera bon. Tiens, je te donne cette bouteille de désinfectant. Ça va faciliter la cicatrisation de ton oreille. Asperges-en sur un coton propre et désinfectes ton oreille matin et soir. N'oublie pas de faire tourner ta boucle d'oreille souvent. Ne l'enlève surtout pas avant une semaine. Je crois que c'est tout.

Harry le remercia et paya les quinze mornilles pour le flacon de désinfectant, Valérien tenant absolument à lui offrir le coup du perçage, en guise de cadeau pour un ami de sa chère petite amie. Les deux amis quittèrent la boutique, la jeune femme les mains pleines de gâteaux, Harry avançant doucement à cause de ses béquilles.

Elle le ramena jusqu'à la villa grecque de Cassandra et fila travailler, le dimanche n'était pas un jour de repos pour les commerçants sorciers en Grèce. Ce qui la fit râler sur tout le chemin du retour, d'ailleurs. Déméter partit peu après en courant, son réveil n'ayant pas sonné, elle était à deux doigts de rater son premier cours de la journée. Et comme il portait sur les yeux artificiels, elle ne voulait absolument pas le manquer.

Elle cria à Harry qu'elle continuait ses recherches sur sa jambe en partant.

La journée passa lentement, Ron s'entraînant, il faisait des allers-retours dans la piscine sans faillir, faisant des pauses tous les quarts d'heure.

Harry l'encourageait en travaillant lui aussi. Sur les recommandations de Cassandra, il s'entraînait à projeter sa magie droit devant lui. D'après elle, c'était nécessaire pour renforcer son endurance et donc, pour pouvoir utiliser correctement ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Harry passa donc la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tenter de faire dégringoler une balle de la table où elle était posée en équilibre précaire. Il pensa y arriver à un moment mais se rendit compte que ce n'était que l'air qu'Hermione avait fait bouger en venant s'asseoir près de la piscine avec eux, sa sieste terminée.

La jeune fille avait le Livre des Changeurs dans les bras et continuait à enregistrer toutes les informations contenues dans le puits sans fond qui lui servait de cerveau. Elle avait terminé de répertorier les membres du ministère et était en train de terminer d'enregistrer ce qu'ils savaient sur les Horcruxes.

En fin d'après-midi, ils examinèrent la Carte du Maraudeur avec attention et ils découvrirent quelque chose qui glaça le sang d'Anton quand ils lui rapportèrent le soir venu :

- Quoi ? Vous dîtes que Maugrey n'est pas Maugrey ?

- Non, on l'a observé tout la journée, il a mangé dans la Grande Salle était dans le bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il a farfouillé dans le bureau de Rogue tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il était en train de manger. Après, on est dimanche alors Hermione a proposé qu'on attende demain et les cours pour voir si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était là.

- Si c'est toujours le même nom qui est dans la salle de cours avec les élèves, compléta Ron, on saura que quelqu'un a vraiment pris l'apparence et l'identité du vrai Maugrey.

- D'accord. Qui est-ce que vous soupçonnez ?

- Le nom était « Bartemius Croupton Junior ».

- Bart- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que- ? C'est impossible ! Complètement impossible !

- Et pourtant la carte ne se trompe jamais, dit Harry, surpris par l'explosion d'Anton.

- Mais c'est réellement impossible ! Croupton Junior est mort à Azkaban il y a une quinzaine d'années !

- Quoi ? Mort ?!

- Azkaban ?!

- Croupton Junior ?!

Les trois exclamations le surprirent dans son agitation et il s'assit au bord de la piscine, Ron étant toujours dans l'eau, Harry ayant la jambe dans la piscine et Hermione assise à côté, bien au sec. Il souffla et leur expliqua :

- Vous vous souvenez que les Londubat ont été torturés à coups de Doloris jusqu'à la folie ?

- Oui, tu nous l'as dit quand on parlait de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quel est le rapport ?

- Croupton Jr a été soupçonné d'avoir participé à la torture avec les Lestrange. Il a été déclaré coupable par son propre père et enfermé à vie à Azkaban.

- Qui sont les Lestrange ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rodulphus Lestrange et son frère Rabastan. Ainsi que la femme de Rodulphus, Bellatrix Black.

- Black ? Comme Sirius ? Releva Harry.

- Ils sont cousins. Ce sont trois partisans de Voldemort parmi les plus assidus. Bellatrix est complètement folle et on la soupçonne d'être également l'amante de son Maître.

- Erk !

Les trois cris communs le firent sourire mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux :

- Pour en revenir à Croupton Jr, il a été condamné à Azkaban a perpétuité par son propre père, Croupton Senior. Il y est décédé quelques années après, de maladie.

- Il est forcément vivant si la carte indique son nom. Elle indiquait celle de Peter Pettigrow et tout le monde le pensait mort. Alors Croupton Jr doit être vivant.

- Alors qui est mort à Azkaban ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Anton réfléchit un instant et finir par dire :

- La femme de Croupton est morte quelques semaines après son fils, de chagrin d'après le rapport qu'on a eu.

- Ils auraient échangé leurs places ? Murmura Harry.

- Si oui, ce serait probablement avec du Polynectar. Si la mère se savait condamnée, elle a probablement fait pression sur le père pour qu'il échange la place de son fils avec la sienne. Le sacrifice d'une mère, encore une fois, dit Hermione en regardant Harry.

- Donc, ce serait madame Croupton qui serait morte en prison et monsieur Croupton retiendrait Barty junior depuis toutes ces années, supposa Anton.

- Plus maintenant s'il est à Poudlard, dit Ron.

- Deux questions subsistent, dit Hermione, pensive, est-ce que Croupton Sr a délibérément laissé échapper son fils et où est le véritable Maugrey ?

Harry réfléchit et dit :

- D'après ce qu'on a vu à la Coupe du Monde, Croupton ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à laisser un criminel en liberté. Surtout s'il a déjà condamné son fils auparavant. Par contre, je pense que le véritable Maugrey est vivant et très probablement quelque part à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que si, comme on le pense, il se déguise grâce au Polynectar, il a besoin du vrai Maugrey en vie et près de lui. Il ne reste qu'à trouver sa présence sur la carte. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas sous cape d'invisibilité, vu que la carte ne les détecte pas, termina la sorcière.

Harry ressortit la carte rapidement et l'étala sur la chaise longue la plus proche, les quatre se penchant dessus avec avidité. Ils devaient se dépêcher, ils pouvaient peut-être sauver un homme. Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures sans rien trouver. Anton s'arrêta et finit par dire :

- Je pense qu'il doit être sous sortilège. On va garder la carte ouverte sur le bureau du faux Maugrey, l'endroit le plus probable où il peut être et on va se relayer pour regarder. Logiquement, son nom devrait apparaître quand le faux Maugrey aura besoin d'ingrédients pour son Polynectar.

- Je vais le surveiller en premier pour la première partie de la nuit.

- Je prendrai la suite vers trois heures, ça ira Harry ?

- Oui, merci Hermione.

- Et je te relaierai vers huit heures, Hermione. Ron, concentre-toi sur tes exercices, on se charge de repérer le vrai Maugrey.

Ron hocha la tête et trois d'entre eux allèrent se coucher, Harry commençant à balayer la carte de ses yeux avec attention, refusant de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il remarqua à peine Crystal qui déposait une tasse de thé à côté de lui. La jeune fille resta une heure à veiller avec lui et l'envoya se coucher quand Hermione apparut.

Ils se relayèrent à tour de rôle toute la nuit et pendant la moitié de la journée jusqu'à ce que le trio se réunisse, Crystal étant de garde sur la carte jusqu'à dix-huit heures, dans deux heures.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de discuter des personnes qui seront nos alliés dans cette guerre sur deux fronts, commença Ron, le stratège du groupe.

- Je suis d'accord et pour commencer, je dirais que « recruter » Percy est une excellente idée, Ron.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry, surpris. Ils savaient que le brun n'avait que peu de liens avec l'ancien préfet-en-chef contrairement aux autres frères de Ron. Hermione fronça un sourcil et dit, un peu gênée :

- Le terme « recruter » me rend un peu mal à l'aise, les garçons.

- Moi aussi Mione mais on ne peut pas appeler ça autrement pour le moment. Alors on garde à l'esprit que nos alliés ne seront pas de la chair à canon et on avance, tu veux bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête doucement et Harry lui pressa un instant la main avec un sourire rassurant. Ça irait. Ils attachaient beaucoup d'importance à la vie humaine, ils ne changeraient pas ça facilement. Alliés ou non, tous restaient des êtres humains. Ils allaient privilégier la vie sur la réussite de leur mission.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je pense également que Percy sera un bon allié, à condition d'être totalement sûrs de son engagement.

- Il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen certain de le convaincre. Sinon, Harry, pourquoi Terry Boot ?

- Tu te souviens que j'ai été en retenue avec Lockhart en deuxième année. Il m'a forcé à répondre aux lettres de ses admiratrices ou à coller les timbres, je ne sais même plus tant c'était passionnant.

- Ouais, on sait, et donc ?

- En y allant, j'ai croisé Terry et on a un peu discuté, il avait une retenue avec Flitwick *Slap* Aïe ! … Avec le professeur Flitwick et en l'attendant, on a bavardé un peu. On s'est croisé de nombreuses fois à la volière ensuite et en discutant, j'ai appris qu'il aimait sa chouette autant que moi parce qu'elle était sa première amie. Et contrairement à moi, c'était sa seule amie.

- Sa seule amie ? Une chouette ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de rencontrer Ron Weasley dans le train, Ron… Terry n'a jamais noué de liens particuliers avec ses camarades de maison et donc Icare était sa seule amie. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, nous sommes devenus amis aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le présenter, c'est tout.

- Tu veux dire que tu entretiens une amitié secrète avec Terry Boot depuis deux ans et que personne n'a rien découvert ?! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est ça. Désolé de vous l'avoir caché mais Terry n'était pas très à l'aise avec ma foutue *Slap* Ouille ! célébrité. C'est quelqu'un de timide et renfermé. Et comme il le dit lui-même « être sous le feu des projecteurs alors que tu es mon unique ami humain et que personne ne m'a jamais vu avec toi va forcément éveiller les soupçons. Et j'aimerais éviter qu'on me dise que je me sers de toi pour assurer mon futur, ou encore qu'on croit que je t'ai ensorcelé par une quelconque malédiction stupide_._ »

- Il y a des gens qui sont aussi stupides pour penser ça ?

- Oui Anton, la moitié de l'école fait partie de cette confrérie d'adolescents attardés en pleine crise, alors forcément… Terry doit être quelqu'un de bien pour penser à tout ça.

- C'est également mon avis, Hermione.

Ron resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de lever les bras au ciel avec exaspération :

- Ho ! Ça va ça va ! D'accord pour Terry mais s'il te fait le moindre mal on ne retrouvera pas assez de morceaux de lui pour remplir une petite cuillère ! C'est bien compris ?!

Il pointa un doigt menaçant entre les deux yeux d'Harry qui loucha pour le suivre et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Harry et Hermione lui tapotèrent patiemment le dos et quand il eut reprit ses esprits, Harry lui sourit :

- Tu sais Ron, même si j'adore Terry, mon meilleur ami, c'est toi.

Et Ron fut rassuré. Comme ça simplement. Harry avait encore su voir ce qui le tracassait secrètement et avec des mots simples, sans fioritures, il l'avait apaisé.

Hermione lui sourit, complice et sursauta quand Harry revint brusquement au sujet d'origine :

- Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour Terry et Percy. Qui avions-nous cité d'autre ? Voyons… Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Katie pour Hermione… Ron, tu as parlé de Fred et Georges, de Dubois et de Percy et moi j'avais proposé Terry et Draco Malefoy. C'est bien ça ?

- Et je garde toujours un veto pour Malefoy, dit sévèrement Anton.

- Et tu ne devrais pas, répliqua tout aussi sévèrement Harry, le défiant du regard.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda l'homme glacial.

- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que la raison pour laquelle tu n'avais pas confiance en Malefoy était parce que Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort. En refusant de faire confiance en Draco Malefoy, tu le mets dans le même panier que son père et tu fais exactement comme Dumbledore et tout le reste des adultes sorciers ! S'énerva Harry.

Hermione comprit soudain ce que son ami voulait dire et continua à sa place, faisant signe à Ron de le calmer avant qu'il ne se mette en colère :

- Je crois comprendre. Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu à propos des élèves de Serpentard qui n'étaient pas forcément mauvais mais qui le devenaient parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour croire en eux ? Et bien tu fais pareil. Parce que Lucius Malefoy a manipulé beaucoup de gens et est quelqu'un de très peu fréquentable, son fils est forcément du même moule !

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas dire que tu es aussi sectaire que Dumbledore et sa clique mais tu agis comme eux en l'instant. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit accorder une confiance aveugle en Malefoy, mais accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute. Je parle souvent aux garçons de présomption d'innocence et cette fois, j'en saisis tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, affirma Hermione.

- Je veux croire en Malefoy, même si tout le monde sait que cette peste de fouine m'est insupportable. Je pense sincèrement qu'il faut qu'on grandisse, moi le premier. Je n'aime pas Malefoy mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à le catégoriser comme « mauvais » juste parce que c'est sale gosse pourri gâté ! Lui aussi il peut grandir, il lui faut juste les bons arguments, affirma Ron.

Crystal les yeux balayant la carte prit deux secondes pour applaudir la verve de Ron et se concentra de nouveau. Anton soupira en réfléchissant. Faire confiance à un Malefoy était beaucoup lui demander. Mais Harry et Hermione avaient raison. Il ne devait pas mettre le père et le fils dans le même panier. Ce n'est pas parce que le père était mauvais que le fils devait forcément le devenir. Il devait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- D'accord, va pour Malefoy. Mais comment vous comptez le convaincre ?

- Par un peu de manipulation, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête, de nouveau calme et s'humecta les lèvres :

- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour Draco ?

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom, ça y est ? Dit Ron, moqueur.

- Mais c'est pour le différencier de son père, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh je sens qu'il va détester que je l'appelle Draco, ricana le rouquin, très satisfait à l'idée de pouvoir faire tourner en bourrique l'arrogant blondinet.

- Ron, s'il te plaît…

- Ok, ok. Donc d'accord pour Draco. Hermione, tu pensais à Padma Patil ?

- Oui, c'est une amie à moi, nous faisons souvent nos devoirs ensemble. Elle est très méthodique et organisée et ses recherches pourraient nous être utiles.

- Je ne la connais pas particulièrement, mais si tu penses que c'est bon, alors ça me va, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un peu insouciant comme réaction, non ? S'étonna Anton.

- A défaut de connaître Padma, je connais Hermione et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi, alors, dit Anton.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, fit Ron, mais arrêtons-nous là pour le moment, on devrait ajouter des membres petit à petit.

- On pourrait peut-être inclure Olivier Dubois avant de refermer la page des alliés, non ? Proposa Anton. C'est un gardien de Quidditch, c'est ça ? Par conséquent, il voyage beaucoup et pourrait « recruter » pour nous.

Le trio acquiesça pensivement. Dubois pourrait être utile mais restait à savoir à quel point ils pouvaient lui faire confiance et comment lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il se passait. Les trois Gryffondors se mirent donc à la tâche et rédigèrent des lettres soigneusement, sponsorisé par Anton et distraits par les quelques commentaires de Crystal qui s'ennuyait à mourir en cherchant le petit point indiquant « Alastor Maugrey » sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ils terminèrent un peut avant dix-sept heures. Hermione siffla Hayden qui lui mordilla l'oreille en se posant sur son épaule et voleta jusqu'à Harry pour être caressé. En calculant rapidement, Hermione leur dit qu'il y avait trente-quatre heures de vol jusqu'à Poudlard. Comme les oiseaux magiques faisaient les voyages deux fois plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, ça faisait dix-sept heures de vol. Il fallait ôter trois heures pour la vitesse du faucon, plus rapide que celle des hiboux. Et donc, en partant à dix-sept heures, Hayden arriverait à Poudlard à sept heures du matin, une demi-heure avant le courrier matinal.

Harry et Ron restèrent un instant bouche bée, les chiffres et calculs tournoyant dans leurs têtes et laissèrent simplement tomber, laissant à leur amie le soin de calculer le temps de vol d'Hayden, vu que ça lui réussissait si bien.

Harry caressa doucement le petit faucon qui réclama avec joie et lui expliqua patiemment :

- Hayden, mon tout beau, nous allons te confier ta première mission de grande importance.

Les yeux intelligents du faucon semblaient tout comprendre, aussi Harry continua sans crainte :

- Tu es suffisamment rapide pour ne pas te faire repérer. Quand tu seras à Poudlard et que tu verras toutes les autres chouettes et les autres hiboux s'envoler pour distribuer le courrier, fonds-toi parmi eux. Faufile-toi jusqu'aux destinataires de ces lettres et laisse-les tomber sur leurs genoux. Puis envoies les dernières lettres à Percy Weasley et à Olivier Dubois avant de rejoindre Hedwige au refuge. Si tout va bien, Hedwige y reviendra dans la journée du lendemain avec des réponses pour nous. Apporte-les nous, d'accord ?

Le faucon chantonna doucement et se percha sur l'épaule d'Harry, tendant sagement la patte. Ron et Hermione attachèrent les lettres soigneusement et Anton les enchanta pour qu'elles se détachent quand Hayden passerait au-dessus de leurs destinataires.

Puis l'oiseau de proie s'envola à tire d'ailes, disparaissant à la vitesse de la lumière. Le trio souffla de soulagement. Une bonne chose de faîte. Restait à savoir si les réponses seraient positives. Ils continuèrent à en discuter tranquillement et se relayèrent encore toute la nuit et la journée suivante pour surveiller la carte, sans résultat pour le moment.

.

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Les élèves n'étaient pas très bien réveillés. Le week-end avait été difficile. La disparition d'Harry Potter et de ses amis était encore sur toutes les lèvres. Où étaient-ils passés ? Avaient-ils été kidnappés ? Était-on en train de les torturer ? Étaient-ils encore vivants ? En bonne santé ? Et si oui, alors où étaient-ils ? Combien de temps mettrait le ministère pour retrouver trois jeunes sorciers mineurs incapables d'utiliser la magie ? Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'ils avaient disparu et aucun auror n'avait été fichu de remettre la main sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Mais à quel point étaient-ils incompétents ? Combien de temps allaient-ils se moquer d'eux et laisser leurs familles et leurs amis s'inquiéter ainsi pour eux ? La disparition de trois adolescents devrait être une priorité absolue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de naissances sorcières et dans les disparus, il y avait un sorcier de Sang-Pur. L'autre n'était rien de plus que le sorcier le plus célèbre depuis Merlin et la dernière était réputée pour sa grande intelligence malgré son sang de née moldue.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà commencé à lancer une pétition pour la destitution des trois quarts des membres du ministère pour « incompétence notoire » et ne faisaient plus de blagues. Ils complotaient dans leur coin, secrètement, sans rien dire, même à leur petite sœur.

Ginny Weasley avait terriblement maigrit et ses yeux marrons étaient soulignés de grands cernes noirâtres. De temps à autres, elle fondait en larmes sans raison et les professeurs songeaient sérieusement à la renvoyer chez elle le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Même si la benjamine de la famille savait que son frère, son héros et son amie n'avaient pas été enlevés, elle était terriblement inquiète. Combien de temps survivraient-ils seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes ?

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'air étrangement déprimé de Terry Boot, le solitaire de la maison Serdaigle. Il était toujours seul mais semblait encore plus renfermé depuis que le trio de Gryffondor avait disparu.

Draco Malefoy était égal à lui-même. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour Granger, elle était suffisamment débrouillarde pour survivre mais avec un boulet comme Weasley, il doutait sincèrement qu'ils se débrouillent plus de quelques jours. Pareil pour Potter, il avait des ressources que personne ne soupçonnait. Alors autant il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça pour eux, autant il était un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir s'ils étaient vivants ou non. Il ne souhaitait la mort de personne.

Par contre, tout le monde avait vu que Dumbledore avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude et ne semblait plus aussi malicieux. Les professeurs étaient dans le même état, même Maugrey était plus renfrogné et grognon que d'habitude. Seul Rogue était tout à fait normal. Étonnamment, il ne semblait pas non plus satisfait par la disparition de son élève détesté.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang étaient bien entendus désolés et inquiets pour les trois disparus mais ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi en on faisait tant d'inquiétude. Évidemment, s'ils connaissaient Harry Potter et connaissaient sa valeur aux yeux des sorciers, ils ignoraient complètement la valeur qu'il avait aux yeux de ses amis.

Quand sept heures et demie arrivèrent, divers hululements et cris d'oiseaux retentirent, créant une cacophonie absolument insupportable. Dans cet amas de plumes, un éclair jaillit et traversa la salle en tous sens avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Personne ne l'avait vu et seules les personnes qui étaient destinées à recevoir son courrier auraient pu l'apercevoir.

Fred et Georges haussèrent les sourcils quand la lettre atterrit sur les genoux de George et Fred la cacha dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme, mine de rien avant de recommencer à comploter avec son jumeau. Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sans se faire remarquer et s'éloignèrent tranquillement. Ils se réfugièrent dans une salle de cours déserte et lancèrent des sorts pour éloigner les indésirables, qu'ils soient vivants, tableaux ou fantômes.

Tremblants, ils regardèrent la lettre qui leur était adressée. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait marqué « Fred & Georges Weasley - cachez la lettre » de l'écriture brouillonne et serrée de leur frère cadet. Cet espèce d'imbécile allait bien. C'était déjà ça.

Immensément soulagés, Fred s'essuya les yeux avec pudeur et Georges déchiqueta l'enveloppe de papier blanc. Il ouvrit la lettre pliée en trois et lut à voix basse et étrangement rauque pour son frère dont la vue était trouble :

« _Salut les frangins !_

_Désolé de vous avoir inquiété pendant ces semaines. Je ne pouvais pas vous parler et je ne peux communiquer qu'ainsi pour le moment._

_Avec Harry et Hermione, on s'est engagé dans un énorme combat et je voulais savoir si vous seriez des nôtres, parce que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. D'énormément d'aide._

_Seriez-vous prêts à nous suivre jusqu'au bout ? Il vous faut savoir que vous risquez gros là-dedans. Mais si nous réussissons ce que nous entreprenons, ça va changer beaucoup de choses, en bien. Ne nous rejoignez pas à la légère, nous vous demanderons une preuve de silence et de sécurité._

_Comme un serment._

_Méfiez-vous de beaucoup de monde, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous êtes prêts à vous engager auprès de nous, rendez-vous à la volière demain matin à neuf heures avec une réponse écrite. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez vous y attendra._

_Nous sommes en sécurité, ne montrez cette lettre à personne et ne cherchez pas à nous retrouver. Rassurez Ginny pour moi et prenez soin d'elle._

_A bientôt, j'espère,_

_Ron._ »

- Évidemment qu'on va prendre soin de Ginny stupide petit frère ! C'est nous les grands frères, c'est à nous de dire ce genre de choses, s'exclama Fred dans le vide ambiant, levant un point rageur dans le ciel.

- Et évidemment aussi qu'on va t'aider, idiot ! Renchérit George en se frottant les yeux.

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. Ils aimaient profondément leur famille mais ils avaient un lien particulier avec Ron. C'était le seul de leur famille qui ne s'était jamais trompé en les nommant. Il ne les avait jamais confondus. Et ça, pour les jumeaux, ça n'avait pas de prix. Harry ne s'était jamais trompé mais lui, il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, alors ils n'étaient pas surpris une seconde.

Ils allaient aider Ron dans la mesure où ça ne nuirait pas à leur famille. Georges déchira un bout de sa conclusion de devoirs de potions, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait faire perdre des points à sa maison. Par solidarité, Fred fit de même et lui envoya un sourire complice. Ils écrivirent leur accord et leur condition sur le parchemin de Fred et le nouèrent avec le parchemin de Georges.

Fred le glissa dans sa poche et Georges garda la lettre et ils sortirent tranquillement. Rendez-vous mardi à neuf heures, à la volière.

* * *

><p>Quand il reçu la lettre, Terry reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de son seul ami. Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la table, personne ne le remarquant et s'isola derrière une statue, tranquillement. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et ouvrit fébrilement la lettre.<p>

« _Cher Terry,_

_Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété et de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de nouvelles. Je suis parti avec Ron et Hermione et je leur ai parlé de notre amitié. Ils l'ont bien pris, comme je te l'avais dit. Hermione serait ravie de te connaître et je suis certain que Ron aussi, même s'il refuse de le dire._

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite. Je vais être absent un moment de Poudlard. Et il est fort possible que j'ai besoin d'aide._

_Serais-tu prêt à nous aider ? A m'aider ?_

_Nos longues discussions vont me manquer, j'en suis sûr, mais j'espère te revoir si tu acceptes de m'aider dans cette longue quête._

_Quelque soit ta réponse, rendez-vous à la volière à sept heures, demain matin. Viens avec une réponse écrite. Tu sauras à qui la donner._

_Amitiés x x_

_Harry._ »

Terry eut un sourire affectueux. C'était bien le genre d'Harry ça. Disparaître et le laisser s'inquiéter pendant des jours pour finalement lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il était encore parti il ne savait où pour une mission avec Ron et Hermione.

Accepter de l'aider ? Comment pourrait-il refuser d'aider son seul ami ? Évidemment qu'il acceptait. Il ferait tout pour Harry. Son ami si précieux, le seul qui lui faisait aimer cette école.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et écrivit une réponse rapidement. Il la glissa dans sa poche et partit chercher son sac de cours dans son dortoir, le cœur beaucoup plus léger.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry préparait mais il était immensément heureux d'être dans la confidence. Harry faisait des plans complètement insensés et il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler. Et ça le rendait joyeux. Leur amitié n'allait pas que dans un sens.

* * *

><p>Au moment où Draco Malefoy posa les yeux sur la mystérieuse lettre, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture ronde, très agréable à lire, d'Harry Potter. En même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite, il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de la falsifier pour lui jouer un mauvais tour qu'il pouvait la reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil.<p>

Instinctivement, il obéit à l'ordre inscrit sur l'enveloppe : « Draco Malefoy – cache la lettre » et la glissa dans sa poche. Bien lui en pris car le professeur Rogue passa derrière lui en grommelant sombrement.

Sans éveiller les soupçons, il glissa à ses amis qu'il allait récupérer son sac dans le dortoir, les empêchant d'y aller avec lui et fila dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans son lit en tirant les rideaux et jetant tout un tas de sortilèges pour être tranquille.

Son ennemi Potter lui avait écrit. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi avant de le dénoncer. Il décacheta soigneusement la lettre et l'ouvrit avec un sourire vicieux. Peut-être que son fichu ennemi s'était trompé dans le nom du destinataire, auquel cas ce serait encore plus agréable de le dénoncer.

« _Draco,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris si soudainement. Ce n'est pas un piège et je te serais gré de ne pas me dénoncer._ »

C'était bien pour lui finalement. Pas le dénoncer ? Il en avait de bonnes le Potter, il ne voulait pas être soupçonné lui. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas ? Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

« _Et ce n'est pas la peine de râler, je te connais. _»

C'était définitif, il l'énervait.

« _Bref, je ne t'écris pas pour rien. J'ai une raison. Comme tu le sais, je suis parti avec Ron et Hermione pour faire quelque chose. Et je ne pense pas que nous y arriverons seuls._

_C'est pourquoi je te demande ton aide._ »

Potter ? Potter demandait son aide ? Ben voyons... Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Et quels arguments avait-il ?

«_ Mes arguments ? Très simple. Si nous réussissons ce que nous entreprenons, tu seras largement récompensé. C'est énorme et ça prendra certainement beaucoup de temps mais si nous sommes couronnés de succès, crois-moi que ça aura une telle envergure que ça pourrait bien changer le monde. Et si nous échouons, nous ferons en sorte que ton nom ne soit pas cité, auquel cas, tu ne seras pas inquiété._

_J'espère que mes arguments te convaincront._

_Une seule question subsiste : Veux-tu faire un énorme pied de nez à tout le gratin sorcier, veux-tu tous les dépasser et veux-tu surpasser ton père ? _

_J'attends ta réponse écrite, demain matin, à huit heures, à la volière._

_Avec espoir,_

_Harry. _»

Draco en resta bouche bée. Quoi ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Potter voulait faire quoi ? Il était complètement cinglé ! Changer le monde et puis quoi encore !

Ce qui était intéressant, c'était que dans son projet de dingue, Potter lui demandait de participer. Il avait besoin de lui. Et surtout… Surpasser son père ? Et dépasser tous les imbéciles du ministère à qui son père léchait les bottes ? Ça, ça lui plaisait.

Il sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac, le cala sur un livre pour être à plat et écrivit de son écriture droite et aristocratique :

« _Potter,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Ce que j'en pense ? Tu es définitivement atteint, sérieusement._

_Mais ton projet me plaît. J'attends d'autres précisions et je réserve le droit de me rétracter à tout moment._

_Voilà ma réponse, qu'elle te plaise ou non._

_D.L. Malefoy._ »

Les prochaines semaines allaient être rudement intéressantes. Il demandait à voir. Il rangea le parchemin et la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet qu'il scella avec un sortilège, attrapa son sac et fila en cours, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Padma lut attentivement la lettre d'Hermione et répondit elle aussi, quand elle fut seule.<p>

« _Très chère Padma, _

_Si tu savais comme nos longues discussions me manquent. Je suis partie avec Harry et Ron pour tenter de faire quelque chose de bien. J'aimerais tellement t'en parler et j'espère que tu accepterais de nous aider._

_Nous menons une grande bataille contre le professeur Dumbledore et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et j'aimerais que tu sois des nôtres ? Je compte énormément sur toi, tu es une très grande amie Padma._

_Même si tu ne le souhaites pas, sache que tu resteras toujours mon amie. Je t'embrasse fort._

_Hermione._

_Post-Scriptum : J'attendrais ta réponse écrite, demain à six heures et demie._ »

Hermione... Padma ferma un instant les yeux en pressant la lettre contre son cœur. Son amie allait bien. Elle remonta à toute vitesse dans son dortoir et sortit un morceau de parchemin finement gravé spécialement fait pour une correspondance. Elle prit sa plus belle plume venant d'un perroquet bleu et commença soigneusement à écrire sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Il en fut de même pour Percy dans son petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse qui répondit juste avant de partir travailler au ministère et Olivier Dubois, quelque part en Angleterre.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que le matin du quinze février, à intervalles réguliers, la belle Hedwige récupéra les réponses de tous leurs futurs, ou non, alliés, et les transmis à Hayden qui s'envola en direction de la cité d'Argos, dans le matin.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	11. Zodiaque

Bonjour et bonne année !

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année 2015 en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que celle de l'an passé (ça ne devrait pas être très difficile m'enfin...)

Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses dont adenoide (on ne reverra pas Athéna avant un bon moment), Viandoxa (je souhaite bon courage à tes cobayes XD) et Maxepehy (merci beaucoup ^^) qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI - <strong>**ZODIAQUE**

* * *

><p>Ce fut le quinze au soir qu'Hayden revint, aussi chargé qu'à l'aller. Et c'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient toutes les réponses qu'ils voulaient.<p>

Ils s'échangèrent les réponses en fonction de l'écriture et du destinataire et lurent à haute-voix le contenu des missives. Ce fut Hermione qui commença avec la lettre de Padma :

- « _Chère Hermione, je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. Ne me demande pas de faire des choses qui ne sont pas à ma portée. Je peux faire des recherches mais je suis incapable de combattre ou d'espionner. Je ne sais rien de ces choses-là. Pour le reste, je t'aiderais comme je le pourrais. Reviens-nous vite. Amitiés, Padma._ »

- C'est plutôt positif, non ? Demanda Ron après un silence pensif.

Anton hocha la tête alors que Cassandra disait :

- Je propose qu'on ne lui confie rien de nos plans pour le moment, contentons-nous de lui demander son aide quand on en aura besoin, c'est d'accord pour toi, Hermione ?

- Oui, ça me va. Je suis heureuse qu'elle veuille bien nous aider.

Harry et Ron lui sourirent et le rouquin continua :

- J'ai d'abord la réponse de Fred et Georges. Je vous passe l'avalanche d'insultes… Alors… « _Évidemment qu'on t'aidera, mais à une condition, ne nous demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour nuire à la famille, ok ? Sinon, donne de tes nouvelles rapidement !_ » Et ça se termine par d'autres insultes. Ah, et ils vous saluent tous les deux. Et… Ça t'intéresse Hermione d'avoir la conclusion d'un devoir de potion sur les élixirs éternels ?

- Ils ont écrit dessus ? … Bon sang, ils vont encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor…

- Ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est qu'ils vont encore énerver Rogue *Slap* Aïe ! Le professeur Rogue, soupira Harry en se massant l'oreille gauche.

Heureusement, Anton visait l'oreille qui n'était pas percée.

Anton jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien le style des jumeaux. Crystal ricana en regardant la lettre et se concentra de nouveau sur cette foutue carte qu'elle gardait encore une fois. Harry eut un sourire affectueux :

- Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance sans réserve…

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et Ron lut la lettre de Dubois :

- En gros, il dit qu'il va voir ce qu'il peut faire, qu'on peut toujours lui demander en souvenir de la coupe qu'Harry lui a fait gagner mais que ça n'a pas intérêt à être illégal. Il t'aime bien Harry…

- Et c'est réciproque, Olivier est tyrannique mais vraiment sympa, on peut lui parler facilement. C'est bien s'il peut nous aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- D'accord mais on fera comme pour Padma, on ne lui donnera des informations que si c'est nécessaire, proposa Hermione.

Les autres lui accordèrent ça et Ron passa à la lettre de Percy qu'il lut dans son intégralité, sachant par avance que son frère était trop sévère pour y écrire des sottises :

- « _Cher Ron, je suis extrêmement heureux de voir que tout va bien. Est-ce que tu te rends d'à quel point tout le monde est inquiet ? Donne immédiatement de tes nouvelles à Papa et Maman. Bill a déjà empêché trois fois Charlie de débarquer au ministère pour aller hurler. Surtout qu'il y a une chose qu'ils doivent absolument te dire, Ron. Dumbledore t'a jeté un sort, une malédiction sur ton cœur. On doit te l'enlever le plus rapidement possible alors trouve un médicomage compétent._ »

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est déjà ça, murmura Hermione.

- « _Pour ce qui est de ta mission, je ne pourrais t'aider que modérément. Si, comme tu le dis, quelque chose de mauvais arrivera à la fin de l'année, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider et te donner des informations valables, mais ne me demande pas de mettre mon travail en jeu. Est-ce bien clair ?_ »

- C'est tout ton frère ça, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Ouais, c'est bien du Percy ça, confirma Ron, « _Quoiqu'il en soit, je te recommande d'être prudent. Fais attention à toi et donne-moi de tes nouvelles, d'accord ? Je t'aime petit frère. Percy W_. »

Ron se sentit étrangement ému. Même s'il savait que Percy l'aimait, qu'il le dise était inattendu et lui faisait bizarrement plaisir. Harry lui tapota le bras avec un sourire. Percy était quelqu'un de bien. Sous la froideur de sa lettre, on le sentait réellement inquiet.

Cassandra hocha la tête. Ce jeune homme semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules, c'était une bonne chose. Anton le rangea dans une catégorie entre les jumeaux et Padma et Olivier :

- On lui donne des informations au fur et à mesure, avec modération. Il peut en savoir un peu plus que les autres, mais inutile de trop charger nos paniers en œufs.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ron, j'ai confiance en mon frère mais il est un peu trop attaché à son travail…

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se concentrèrent à présent sur la lettre de Terry et celle de Malefoy :

- Alors… La lettre de Terry dit : « _Cher Harry, je serais plus que ravi de t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens. J'accepte sans réserve, demande ce que tu veux, je ferais en sorte de me le procurer. Veux-tu que je vous envoie les cours que vous avez manqués ? Je peux déjà faire ça… J'espère qu'on pourra se parler bientôt. Je t'embrasse, Terry._ »

- Je pense qu'on peut le mettre dans le même panier que Fred et Georges, dit Cassandra, il semble être un brave petit, il pourra certainement vous aider dans le futur.

Les autres furent d'accord à l'unanimité et avec un peu de pression, Harry passa à la lettre de Draco :

- « _Potter, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Ce que j'en pense ? Tu es définitivement atteint, sérieusement. Mais ton projet me plaît. J'attends d'autres précisions et je réserve le droit de me rétracter à tout moment. Voilà ma réponse, qu'elle te plaise ou non. D.L. Malefoy._ » … Ouais, ça lui correspond.

- Mais quel caractère de merde *Slap* Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? *Slap* Mais merde Anton !

Le trio grogna d'exaspération en se frottant les oreilles et ils s'accordèrent sur le fait de mettre Draco au même niveau que Percy, à savoir lui donner un minimum d'informations et aviser selon la confiance qu'ils pourraient lui accorder au fur et à mesure.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre d'avoir les miroirs à double-sens pour les recontacter et Crystal fila appeler Rip pour lui demander de prévoir plus de miroirs dans sa commande, vu qu'apparemment, leur petit groupe s'agrandissait bien vite. Elle songea qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'ils se trouvent un nom et un cri de ralliement. Harry la remplaça au guet de la carte.

Les journées passèrent, entre surveillance, entraînements, repas équilibrés, examens médicaux et discussion. Ils commencèrent également à rechercher leurs pierres en lançant le fameux sortilège qui était indiqué. Ils avancèrent un peu mais pas énormément, Harry s'entraînant avec sa magie et Ron s'entraînant pour rester en vie.

Seule Hermione avait maintenant une idée précise de quelles pierres il lui fallait et de quelle sorte de cordon elle avait besoin pour les nouer entre elles. Elle cherchait maintenant les emplacements des gisements secrets.

Ce fut le vingt-et-un février que la monotonie de leurs entraînements et recherches se rompit. Agrippine débarqua à vingt heures, sa boutique fermée, un gros carton encombrant ses bras fragiles. Elle déposa délicatement le carton sur la table et fonça jusqu'au bord de la piscine où Harry encourageait Ron, sa magie s'épuisant un peu trop vite pour qu'il puisse continuer ses exercices. A sa décharge, il avait réussi à faire tomber la balle quatre fois au cours des trois derniers jours.

Rip prit Harry par les épaules et le secoua brusquement, alertant Ron qui sortit de la piscine en s'enroulant dans une serviette :

- Rip ? Tu veux bien le lâcher ?

- Désolée mais je suis super énervée, c'est le grand jour !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes. Le grand jour ? Pour quoi faire ? Crystal arriva en courant et s'exclama du haut de la terrasse :

- Tu vas pouvoir enfiler ta boucle d'oreille, Harry, tu peux enlever ta prothèse !

- Mais bien sûr !

Les garçons remontèrent lentement jusqu'à la table de la terrasse où ils s'assirent. Hermione lâcha la carte pour la donner à Déméter et tendit ses vêtements à Ron. Les autres les rejoignirent, excité à l'idée de voir une magie inconnue. Déméter jeta un sort de surveillance sur la carte, sort temporaire qui pompait pas mal d'énergie et qui n'était pas efficace à cent pour cent et rejoignit Anton. Ce-dernier se cala dans un coin, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Ron se recula aussi, il ne savait pas encore comment l'afflux probable de magie ferait réagir son cœur. Hermione sortit sa baguette avec hésitation, prête à protéger Ron. Rip mit son carton bien en sécurité et vint se poster à côté d'Hermione, prête aussi. Crystal sortit également sa baguette et se tint en retrait de sa grand-mère, prête à la protéger s'il devait se passer quelque chose. Et Cassandra était à côté d'Harry, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe, lui tenant l'écrin.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et détacha délicatement sa prothèse en grimaçant à la sensation très étrange du pic qui traversait son lobe. Il se frotta un instant l'oreille, satisfait de ne pas la sentir douloureuse ou gonflée et donna sa prothèse à Hermione avant d'ouvrir l'écrin. Très doucement, par peur de le briser, il sortit le bijou de sa boîte veinée d'or et le tint devant ses yeux, écoutant le son du carillon.

Délicatement, il sépara l'attache de l'anneau et le glissa dans le minuscule trou de son oreille. Il grimaça en tâtonnant pour ressortir la partie fine de l'anneau et la larme à l'œil, finit par trouver la sortie. Il glissa la partie fine à l'intérieur du métal de l'anneau pour le refermer et caressa sa boucle d'oreille.

L'anneau entourait juste son lobe, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Les fines chaînettes descendaient sur toute la longueur de son cou, pendant dans le vide et s'agitant au gré de ses mouvements de tête. Les petits cristaux octaèdres de la taille d'une phalange d'auriculaire effleuraient son cou en produisant une douce musique.

Il se passa dix secondes où tous examinèrent le port de tête élégant que ça donnait à Harry et soudain, une vive lumière éclaira la pièce et ils fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps. Harry fut le premier à les rouvrir et eut un hoquet, attirant les regards encore un peu éblouis des autres.

Divers cris de surprise retentirent alors qu'ils regardaient les nouveaux arrivants.

Face à Harry se tenaient plusieurs personnes, il compta quatorze être vivants de ce qu'il en voyait. Chacun leur tour, ils s'avancèrent pour examiner un petit Gryffondor tout intimidé.

Celui qui semblait être plus ou moins le chef s'occupa des présentations. C'était un grand et magnifique jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés jusqu'à ses fesses et ses yeux oranges scintillaient paisiblement. Il était grand et musclé et semblait plutôt raisonnable. De sa voix profonde, il commença par se présenter :

- Bonsoir jeune héritier. Je suis Leo, je représente le signe zodiacal du lion.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se présenter qu'un adorable agneau de couleur miel aux grands yeux bleutés, aux minuscules cornes torsadés qui commençaient à apparaître s'avança en abaissant une patte comme une inclinaison :

- Voici Aries, le signe zodiacal du bélier.

L'agneau recula devant les gloussements attendris des filles et alla se terrer derrière Leo. Un homme immense s'avança alors. Il devait dépasser les deux mètres et était baraqué. Il semblait avoisiner les trente ans. Très impressionnant. Sa peau était noire, son crâne rasé et ses yeux étaient du même vert que ceux d'Harry. Il lui adressa un sourire de ses dents très blanches et se présenta d'une voix très grave :

- Salut, je suis Taurus, le signe zodiacal du taureau.

Il recula alors que deux lutins d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut virevoltaient autour de lui dans les airs. Ils avaient des cheveux roux et de malicieux yeux gris. L'un portait une énorme masse d'armes et l'autre des tonfas. Ils firent une pirouette et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Nous sommes Gemini, lequel tu préfères ?

- Je suis obligé de choisir ? Réussit à demander Harry avant que les lutins n'aillent faire leurs acrobaties au-dessus de la piscine, menaçant de jeter Aries dedans en le tenant par les cornes.

Harry fit un mouvement pour les en empêcher et chuta lourdement au sol, ayant oublié qu'il lui manquait un bout de jambe. Cassandra le redressa comme elle put et Leo le remit solidement sur son pied, attendant qu'il se rétablisse pour le lâcher. Harry regarda avec une légère crainte le grand noir aller agiter son poing au-dessus des lutins qui lâchèrent le pauvre agneau terrifié au-dessus de la piscine en ricanant, filant tournoyer autour d'Harry. Taurus sortit le pauvre animal de l'eau et Harry fit venir une serviette sèche d'un « _Accio_ » parfaitement exécuté.

Le pauvre Aries vint bêler doucement en se serrant contre la jambe d'Harry, le faisant vaciller dangereusement.

Leo s'assura qu'Harry était bien stable, qu'Aries était au chaud, que les Gemini n'allaient pas faire une nouvelle sottise et que Taurus n'allait pas démolir les lutins et fit signe à la personne suivante de s'avancer.

Un ourson en peluche s'avança alors et Harry vit du coin de l'œil Hermione poser brusquement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri devant le trop plein de mignonnerie de la peluche. Elle devait faire une trentaine de centimètres de haut. C'était un ourson brun déguisé. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un tissu orange et une cagoule qui laissait son visage découvert, toujours orange, formait un crabe.

Leo adressa un sourire à la belle peluche qui posa une des ses pattes sur son cœur et le lion présenta :

- Voici Cancer, le signe zodiacal du… Et bien du cancer.

L'ourson recula, sa patte droite tiraillant une des pattes du crabe de sa cagoule. Une superbe femme en costume de nonne s'avança alors. Son âge était indéfinissable. Son visage était blanc, pur, aux traits délicats et elle avait d'étranges yeux dorés, magnifiques. Un sourire doux ourlait ses lèvres pleines et sa voix délicate dit :

- Bonjour mon enfant, je suis Virgo, le signe zodiacal de la vierge. Je serais ravie de t'aider dans le futur.

Elle recula doucement et un vieil homme s'avança alors en tremblotant. Il avait l'apparence d'un vieil inca à la peau basanée. Ses cheveux longs et blancs étaient raides et se confondaient avec sa barbe. Un bandeau coloré ceignait son front. Et ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de sagesse.

Harry vit avec surprise un cornet de cuivre dépasser de son oreille. Leo le présenta alors que le vieil inca lui faisait un signe :

- Voici Libra, le signe zodiacal de la balance. Libra recule maintenant.

Le vieillard continua à lui faire signe. La jolie nonne s'avança alors et vissa correctement le cornet acoustique alors que Leo haussait la voix :

- Libra ! LIBRA !

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, innocent, d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu peux reculer, pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Hein ?

- RECULE !

Leo se tut, essoufflé alors que le vieil inca reculait en chantonnant un cantique de Noël. Virgo pouffa dans sa main en adressa un clin d'œil à Harry alors que Cancer tapotait doucement la jambe de Leo de sa patte rembourrée de mousse.

Ils se présentaient devant l'héritier, ils auraient pu au moins faire bonne impression.

Un enfant de huit ans s'avança alors, les bras croisés, son pied nu cognant dans un caillou invisible avec une moue renfrognée. Il avait l'air sale et rebelle, un peu miséreux. Il avait le teint bronzé, les traits délicats, ses cheveux noirs formaient un nid d'oiseau désordonné, comme ceux d'Harry et ses yeux gris brillaient de méfiance.

Il haussa les épaules en gardant la bouche close quand Leo le regarda sévèrement. Il adressa au lion un regard meurtrier et Leo soupira en le présentant :

- Voici Scorpio, le signe zodiacal du scorpion. Excuse son caractère.

Le gamin marmonna quelque chose qui devait sans doute être une belle insulte et alla se planquer dans un coin, grognon.

Le suivant fut une créature magique. C'était un centaure dont la taille dépassait certainement celle des autres centaures. Il avait un casque grec à visière, comme celui d'Athéna, sa robe était celle d'un palomino et son torse puissant était glabre et bronzé. Il semblait très fort et ses yeux bleu lagon brillaient d'intelligence. Il avait un grand arc d'un blanc cassé à la main et un carquois remplit de flèches ornait son dos en bandoulière.

D'une voix rauque, il se présenta :

- Je suis Sagittarius, le signe zodiacal du sagittaire. Enchanté, petit.

Il recula à son tour et Virgo s'avança, portant dans ses mains jointes un petit insecte complètement noir. Leo lui présenta :

- Voici Capricorn, le signe zodiacal du capricorne. C'est une fille, précisa-t-il au cas où.

Harry hocha la tête et l'une des antennes de l'insecte s'agita légèrement avant que la vierge ne recule. Ce fut ensuite une jolie japonaise de quinze ans qui s'avança. Vêtue traditionnellement, elle faisait un peu penser à Cho Chang, songea Harry. Elle était très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau blanche et des yeux écarlates. Elle était habillée d'un kimono beige et tenait un éventail rouge et noir, replié dans sa main.

D'une voix glaciale, elle dit :

- Aquarius, du verseau.

Et elle recula sans plus de cérémonie. Leo soupira, Taurus et Sagittarius levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il allait devoir travailler pour se faire accepter.

Pour terminer, Leo lui présenta un bocal rond remplit d'eau où nageaient deux petits poissons. Un bleu qui faisait des bulles en forme d'étoile et un rouge qui faisait des bulles en forme d'anneaux. Les deux poissons bullèrent en s'agitant de plus belle quand ils virent le petit sorcier :

- Et je te présente Pisces, ils représentent les poissons.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres et retint une grimace. Sa jambe commençait à lui faire mal à devoir supporter son poids. Il gigota un peu et se présenta à son tour de sa voix calme et douce, apaisant les tensions :

- Hm… Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Harry. J-Je ne suis pas particulièrement fort, je n'ai pas de dons particuliers à-à part de savoir quand on ne me dit pas la vérité.

Il avait décidé d'être totalement honnête. S'il devait travailler avec eux, s'il voulait devenir ami avec eux, il se devait d'être parfaitement honnête avec ses partenaires. Comme il pensait souvent :

« Le respect c'est comme la confiance, pour en obtenir, il faut commencer par en donner. »

Il continua alors que les signes murmuraient entre eux après son annonce :

- Sinon, je suis un sorcier normal, peut-être un peu plus gentil que la moyenne. Et euh… J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble et peut-être que nous deviendrons amis.

Il leur sourit doucement et fut récompensé par quelques sourires. Aquarius, la japonaise, renifla dédaigneusement et l'enfant des rues, Scorpio lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Leo s'avança alors et lui dit :

- Bien, Maître, croyez bien que nous sommes tous heureux d'avoir un nouveau dirigeant.

- Euh… S'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas très à l'aide avec les termes honorifiques, hésita Harry en se grattant la tempe, gêné alors que Ron ricanait dans son dos, vous ne pouvez pas simplement m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer ? S'il vous plaît…

Le lion échangea un regard perplexe avec Taurus alors que Virgo transmettait le contenu de la conversation au vieil inca symbolisant la balance. Le cancer tapota les jambes du lion et du taureau de sa patte pelucheuse et hocha la tête avec un sourire vers Harry.

Les esprits du zodiaque le regardèrent et furent unanimes.

Ils se souvenaient qu'Athéna était très à cheval sur la hiérarchie et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se détendre quand elle les appelait. Elle était très dure et très strict et ils n'étaient considérés que comme des armes, ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. Mais Athéna était juste et ils la respectaient profondément.

Et pourtant, ils pouvaient tous sentir que ça allait être différent avec Harry. Il semblait bien plus doux que la déesse et bien moins strict. En revanche, ils ne doutaient pas qu'il pouvait être sérieux et exigeant et faire ressortir son autorité naturelle. Surtout en le voyant fusiller du regard un grand rouquin qui se moquait de son nouveau titre. Et en voyant le rouquin en question se ratatiner. Certains d'entre eux étaient déjà en train de s'attacher au tendre adolescent.

C'était le cas d'Aries. Le petit agneau était trempé et Harry avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer doucement, démêlant sa toison bouclée délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas tirer sur les nœuds mouillés.

Libra, le vieil inca, vissa son sonotone dans son oreille et s'approcha d'Harry. Il posa difficilement un genou à terre et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, le surprenant par le geste. De sa voix chevrotante, il dit :

- Jeune Harry, nous serons ravis de travailler avec toi.

Il se recula et Virgo, la superbe et douce nonne continua de sa voix délicate :

- Harry, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Nous sommes tous apparus en puisant dans la magie de l'héritage, mais celle-ci va bientôt s'épuiser et nous allons repartir dans les cristaux de la boucle d'oreille. Tu vas devoir apprendre à nous appeler, un par un. Certains t'accepteront rapidement, d'autres seront plus difficiles à… « apprivoiser » dirons-nous.

- D'accord.

- Tu devras apprendre à nous connaître. Nos pouvoirs sont différents. Nous te serons tous utiles à un moment ou à un autre mais tu utiliseras certains d'entre nous plus que d'autres.

- N'est-ce pas dommage ?

- Non, notre utilité varie en fonction des personnes. Je n'étais presque jamais appelé par Athéna. Scorpio non plus n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre avec elle. Et je ne te parle même pas de Capricorn…

Harry tourna son regard vers l'enfant coléreux dans un coin sombre et demanda à Leo :

- Mais… Je ne voudrais pas être indélicat, mais n'est-ce pas Athéna qui vous a créé ?

Le lion comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et fronça les sourcils :

- Athéna aimait trop la vie pour détruire celles qu'elle avait créées.

- Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il pouvait comprendre ça, cet amour pour la vie. Il se mordilla les lèvres et demanda timidement :

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous appeler, comment ça va se passer ?

Sagittarius croisa les bras sur son torse puissant faisant ressortir ses muscles et rendant Harry très mal à l'aise et il dit de sa voix rauque :

- Je peux t'expliquer certaines choses, Harry, mais tu devras en découvrir d'autres par toi-même.

- C'est d'accord, accepta l'adolescent.

- Alors, tu dois remarquer qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous sera appelé, le cristal de son signe s'illuminera. Si c'est moi, le cristal orange s'illuminera de l'intérieur, d'accord ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa boucle d'oreille qui émettait une forte lumière ou toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient formant un mélange un peu étrange. Il reporta son attention sur le centaure qui continuait :

- Au début, ta magie ne sera pas assez développée pour nous appeler à plusieurs. Tu ne pourras nous appeler qu'un par un et tu ne pourras pas tenir l'appel longtemps. Ça viendra avec le temps. Je doute même que tu sois suffisamment puissant pour nous appeler tous en même temps un jour.

- Ça veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas vous revoir ?

Un grand silence suivit les paroles timides et horrifiées du petit Gryffondor. Leo cligna des yeux et eut un grand sourire satisfait en s'adressant au taureau qui était bouche bée :

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que le prochain serait totalement différent !

- Oh la ferme stupide chat ! Grommela Taurus.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, imbécile de vache ?!

Une dispute violente éclata entre le lion et le taureau sous les regards blasés des autres et ceux, hallucinés des sorciers. Fronçant les sourcils, Sagittarius enclencha une flèche dans son arc et ferma un œil pour viser les deux casseurs de sabots correctement.

Harry serra Aries dans ses bras et se redressa comme il put, effaré.

Il n'allait quand même pas leur tirer dessus ?! Ron le ceintura rapidement après deux grandes enjambées pour éviter qu'il ne bouge et Hermione s'approcha lentement, les yeux plissés, son cerveau travaillant à plein régime sur une question qu'elle seule se posait.

C'était une grosse blague, ils ne pouvaient pas se détester à ce point et être aussi peu respectueux de la vie que leur avait donné Athéna ? Harry entrouvrit la bouche en comprenant. C'était un test. Un bête test pour connaître sa réaction. Il pressa délicatement les mains d'Hermione et lui confia Aries en se détachant. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Ron et bondit d'une lourde poussée sur sa jambe entre Sagittarius et les deux querelleurs.

- Arrêtez-ça ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tous se figèrent. Les esprits comme les sorciers.

Ron lança une insulte grossière à l'intention de l'imprudence d'Harry. Anton, totalement d'accord, ne pensa même pas à le réprimander. Se jeter devant une flèche, il n'y avait pas idée d'être aussi inconscient ! Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Ron pour le tranquilliser. Elle avait compris ce qu'avait essayé de faire le centaure mais elle n'approuvait pas pour autant.

Leo et Taurus fixèrent le petit sorcier qui semblait vouloir les protéger, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe. Harry releva le menton, le regard flamboyant et continua de cette même voix calme et puissante :

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de guerres inutiles… Evidemment, je ne dis pas que les guerres sont utiles mais euh… Enfin…

- Harry, continue, poussa gentiment Hermione.

- Ah euh oui… Si-Si se chamailler fait partie de leurs passe-temps, laissez-les faire, s'il vous plaît. Ainsi, ils dépenseront cette énergie qui les habite. De plus, c'est probablement leur manière de communiquer… ?

Il effectua un demi-tour vacillant et planta son regard vert étincelant dans les yeux coupables des deux fauteurs de trouble :

- Quant à vous deux, si vous voulez vous disputer, soyez gentils de le faire ailleurs pour ne pas déranger ceux que vos querelles n'intéressent pas.

Sur ces mots, il sautilla péniblement jusqu'à Virgo et Libra et la jolie femme continua les explications, laissant les deux querelleurs ébahis et l'esprit du sagittaire tout à fait satisfait :

- Il est peu probable que tu arrives à développer suffisamment ton potentiel magique pour te permettre de tous nous appeler en même temps, alors non, nous ne nous verrons plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ta mort, ce qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Harry réfléchit un instant et se tourna pour échanger un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Il les interrogea d'un signe de tête et ils acquiescèrent, semblant avoir compris. Harry redirigea son attention vers la nonne et lui dit de sa voix redevenue douce :

- Je ne sais pas si ça va vous aider, mais mes amis et moi allons débuter une quête pour pouvoir utiliser notre potentiel magique dans son entièreté.

- Vraiment ? S'étouffa Virgo.

Elle prit vingt secondes pour transmettre à Libra qui entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et Harry continua en élevant un peu la voix pour que le vieillard entende :

- Oui, nous nous basons sur les pierres magiques.

- Je connais ça, intervint soudain la voix froide d'Aquarius.

La jolie japonaise s'avança, toujours méfiante vis-à-vis d'Harry et expliqua :

- Il y avait une légende qui circulait pendant un temps, au Japon. Les ancêtres disaient que chaque être humain avait une combinaison de pierres magiques qui lui étaient propres. Rassemblées avec un cordon précis et présentés aux esprits lors d'une aurore australe, cette combinaison permettait de libérer les pleins pouvoirs d'un sorcier.

Elle se tut et défia Harry du regard. Ses joues rougirent quand l'adolescent la regarda avec une admiration non feinte et elle détourna les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup Aquarius, vous venez de confirmer que c'était bien possible et que notre quête n'était pas vaine !

L'esprit du verseau haussa les épaules avec une indifférente feinte. Virgo fronça joliment les sourcils et demanda :

- Pour quelle raison cherches-tu à développer ton plein potentiel ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, surtout si votre présence ici est limitée pour le moment. Ne pouvez-vous pas le lire dans mon esprit ? Vous pouvez le faire, non ?

Ceux qui écoutaient restèrent tous muets et Libra expliqua d'une voix chevrotante :

- Si tu nous laisses accéder à ton passé, nous pourrons lire suivre toute tes pensées à partir de ce moment là. Nous serons connectés et nous suivrons toute ta vie. Es-tu sûr ?

- Certain.

- Jamais Athéna ne nous a laissé entrer dans ses pensées… Pourquoi nous laisserais-tu faire ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas un dieu, je suis un simple sorcier. Et même si récemment j'ai appris des choses qui me terrifient, je ne veux pas avoir à vous les cacher. Je pense sincèrement que la confiance est nécessaire entre partenaires et encore plus entre amis.

Aquarius le fixa, surprise et se cacha derrière son éventail pour réfléchir. Virgo et l'insecte, Capricorn, se consultèrent à voix basse, les crissements de Capricorn semblant avoir un sens pour la vierge et Cancer lui tapota gentiment la jambe. Virgo consulta les autres esprits du regard et avoua :

- J'ai quelques recommandations à te faire avant de disparaître.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, pour nous appeler, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer nos noms en pressant le cristal correspondant entre tes doigts. Quand tu y seras habitué, tu n'auras plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ou de faire le moindre geste. Il te suffira seulement d'y penser.

- D'accord. Presser le cristal et prononcer vos noms, répéta Harry avec un air concentré.

- Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que nous avons tous deux formes. La première, celle que tu vois et la seconde que tu ne pourras appeler que lorsque tu te seras fait accepter complètement de la première.

- Deux formes ? Quelles sont les différences ?

- La puissance, majoritairement. Certains peuvent contrôler les autres, d'autres changent complètement de fonction. Tu le découvriras en temps et en heure. Une règle cependant. N'appelle jamais ni la seconde forme de Scorpio, ni la mienne.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ne pas appeler les secondes formes de Virgo et de Scorpio ? Il sentit un étrange tiraillement dans sa magie et sa fatigue augmenta soudainement d'un cran, de plus en plus rapidement.

- Pou-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne pourrais pas les contrôler. Et si jamais tu appelles ma seconde forme par accident, appelle en même temps la seconde forme de Libra, c'est la seule qui pourra la contrôler. Et si jamais tu appelles la seconde forme de Scorpio par accident, fais juste en sorte d'épuiser ta magie le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il reparte dans la boucle. Et ne le laisse surtout pas te toucher.

- J'ai bien compris.

- Je t'ai à peu près tout dit, dit Virgo.

Elle regarda ses mains et s'aperçut avec un sourire qu'elles devenaient transparentes. Quelques étincelles colorées s'élevèrent au-dessus des différents esprits tandis qu'ils commençaient à disparaître. Leo prit quelques secondes pour s'approcher et lui glissa rapidement :

- Désolé, nous avons un peu tiré sur ta magie pour te donner toutes les explications. Tu risques de dormir toute la journée. On se voit bientôt, Harry !

Quelques uns d'entre eux lui adressèrent un sourire amical, Aquarius opta pour un sec hochement de tête, le cafard agita ses antennes, l'enfant renfrogné lui fit une grimace dédaigneuse, les lutins ricanèrent en s'approchant de l'agneau couleur de miel et ils disparurent dans une multitude d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers ses amis, stupéfait par tout ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'un épuisement inhumain ne le fasse tomber en arrière. Il s'était endormi avant même de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Ron se précipita auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Déméter le rejoignit après avoir confié la surveillance de la carte à Rip qui râla pour la forme. La jeune médicomage examina attentivement Harry et souffla de soulagement en informant les autres :

- Il n'a rien, il est juste épuisé. Son capital magique a été bien attaqué. Il va dormir un moment pour recharger ses réserves. Il devrait se réveiller demain en fin de matinée. Anton, tu peux le porter jusqu'à son lit ?

Hermione, rassurée, finit par se souvenir que son rendez-vous pour l'opération était deux jours plus tard et demanda à Déméter :

- Dis-moi Dém, on ne devrait pas reporter l'opération ? Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu vérifies si Harry va bien, plutôt que de m'accompagner, non ?

- Ça ira pour lui, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Nous partirons le vingt-trois, au matin, comme prévu. A moins qu'il y ait un énorme problème, tout va se dérouler comme prévu.

Rassurée, la jeune fille l'accompagna à la cuisine où elles préparèrent le dîner. Ils mangèrent rapidement dans un silence gênant, inquiets pour Harry et encore sous le choc de leur rencontre avec les esprits et allèrent se coucher juste après.

Le lendemain fut dur pour Ron. Il avait encore moins envie de se lever et de travailler que d'habitude, maintenant qu'Harry n'était pas là pour le pousser. Il ne dû son levé qu'à Hermione qui le menaça de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'eau.

Moins encourageant et sympathique mais tout aussi efficace.

Il fit ses exercices patiemment, jusqu'à ce que Déméter vienne le voir pour sa visite médicale quasi quotidienne. Elle le fit allonger sur la chaise longue, le séchant d'un sort et lui dit :

- Ça fait treize jours que ton entraînement a débuté. Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'améliorations maintenant. Es-tu prêt à voir où tu en es ?

- … Vas-y, dis-moi.

Ron se crispa sous l'attente et laissa Déméter l'examiner patiemment. La jeune femme palpa son torse de ses mains, lui remit un peu de pommade cicatrisante avec une compresse saupoudrée de poudre de rosée de lune. Au lieu de refaire le bandage, elle posa la compresse sur la grosse plaie et l'attacha avec du sparadrap. Ensuite, elle jeta plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, hochant pensivement la tête alors qu'elle rentrait ses notes dans le dossier médical de Ron qu'elle était en train de remplir.

Elle termina en marmonnant dans sa barbe, plus ou moins satisfaite. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et releva ses lunettes dans ses cheveux ondulés et dit au rouquin anxieux :

- Bonne nouvelle, ton insuffisance cardiaque a régressée au stade précédent.

- Je suis en classe deux, c'est ça ? S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Exactement. Par contre, il n'est pas impossible que tu repasses en classe trois si tu arrêtes de t'entraîner. Il va falloir que tu fasses de l'exercice régulièrement. Tous les matins serait une très bonne chose si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione vint s'asseoir sur la chaise longue à côté de celle de Ron et s'apprêta à prendre des notes alors que Déméter expliquait :

- Je te conseille de continuer ton entraînement de natation. Si tu n'as pas d'eau à portée, fais un jogging. Une demi-heure ou trois quarts d'heure devraient suffire. N'oublie jamais de t'étirer après. Il va devenir important de communiquer n'importe quelle chose qui pourrait te stresser. Il faut que tu évites les montées de stress.

- Eviter le stress ?! Avec notre fuite ?! S'étouffa Ron.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons t'aider, rassura Hermione.

- Ouais merci. D'accord. Je dois toujours faire des siestes en journée ?

- Dors dès que tu te sens fatigué. Que ce soit en fin de soirée, ce n'est pas grave si tu vas te coucher tôt, où en milieu d'après-midi. Il est impératif que tu dormes suffisamment. Avec le temps, tu dormiras moins, bien sûr mais pour le moment, ton corps à besoin de repos. Évite les grasses matinées, tu risques de décaler ton rythme de vie.

Ron grimaça. Lui qui adorait les grasses matinées. Il était très souvent en retard le matin à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Déméter le ramena à la conversation quand elle aborda le sujet nourriture :

- Ensuite, interdiction formelle de fumer, de boire de l'alcool et de la caféine, ou tout autre excitant du même genre. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, ton alimentation devra désormais être basée sur des fruits et des légumes. Tu devras te nourrir de choses pauvres en graisse. Préfères le lait de soja aux autres, ne mange que très peu salé. Ne bois pas plus de deux litres de liquides par jour. Si tu es quelqu'un qui boit beaucoup, apprend à boire lentement. Choisis de la viande pauvre en graisse, j'ai déjà donné la liste à Harry et préfères le pain complet aux céréales.

Hermione termina de noter et agita le poignet pour le dégourdir avec une moue douloureuse. Ron hocha la tête en grimaçant. Heureusement qu'il aimait la cuisine d'Harry parce que sinon, son nouveau régime aurait été un calvaire. Fruits, légumes, peu de sel ? Beurk.

Déméter lui répéta sévèrement que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix alors autant commencer à se faire à l'idée maintenant et Ron acquiesça en soupirant.

Ils furent tous heureux de voir un Harry vacillant et encore un peu fatigué s'asseoir avec eux pour le repas de midi. Le garçon les rassura sur son état de santé et ils discutèrent avec animation du nouveau régime.

Harry promit à son ami qu'il allait faire en sorte de lui faire aimer les légumes et les fruits. Ron le remercia mille fois pour ça. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour avoir envie de manger des fruits, mais il était devenu accroc aux petites formes que fabriquait Harry avec ce qui lui passait sous la main et qui était comestible. En ce moment même, le petit Gryffondor venait de lui tendre trois lettres découpées dans la chair d'une pomme, grignotant ce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé. Ron eut un sourire et avala sans rechigner les « R » les « O » et les « N » qu'Harry avait fabriqué.

Hermione et Rip rirent et Déméter fut soulagée en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de difficultés pour s'adapter à son nouveau régime. Elle fut surprise par le clin d'œil que lui adressa Harry. Il aurait fait tout ça pour la rassurer ? Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils changèrent de sujet, abordant la magie d'Harry.

- Alors, alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?! S'exclama Rip, brisant les tympans de ses voisins directs, à savoir Anton et Hermione.

Harry pouffa derrière sa main et lui dit paisiblement :

- J'espère juste arriver à m'entendre avec chacun d'entre eux.

- Certains avaient l'air de te détester pas mal, pourtant, argua Anton.

- On ne peut pas se faire détester de quelqu'un sans même le connaître, on peut simplement faire mauvaise impression, répondit le petit brun sans sembler s'inquiéter.

- Tu es sûr ? Même avec les réactions plus que mauvaises de la chinoise et du gosse ? Fit Cassandra en soufflant de la fumée de sa pipe, formant un point d'interrogation.

- Japonaise, pas chinoise. Pour ce qui est d'Aquarius, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer, mais je peux comprendre la réaction de Scorpio. Euh… Vi… Virgo me disait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec Athéna, alors je peux tout à fait comprendre sa méfiance vis-à-vis de moi.

Ron hocha la tête, convaincu. De toute façon, il était convaincu par tout ce que disait Harry, ou presque, alors il n'était pas très bon juge. Les autres parurent un peu plus sceptiques mais n'osèrent pas répliquer quand le rouquin leur dit tranquillement, sûr de lui, qu'Harry avait ce don de se faire aimer d'à peu près n'importe qui.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, vaisselle lavée et rangée, Agrippine ramena son gros carton qui avait été oublié dans un coin. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table et l'ouvrit avec un sourire fier :

- Messieurs-dames, je vous présente la version spécialement conçue pour notre groupe de miroirs à double-sens.

Elle sortit une longue et fine chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une montre à gousset de la taille d'une paume de main, également en argent.

- Avant de commenter, laissez-moi vous expliquer, j'ai mis tout mon génie de conseillère en communication là-dedans. Et je me suis également improvisée inventrice. J'espère que ça ira.

Sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite troupe, elle leur présenta l'une des montres. Sur la face, des gravures embellissaient l'objet, comme sur le dos. A l'avant, un cercle était gravé, cinq millimètres plus petit que le bord de la montre. Un autre, deux millimètres en dessous était gravé. A l'intérieur du deuxième anneau, les contours stylisés d'une colombe étaient gravés, entourée par des arabesques, des fleurs, des feuilles et des étincelles, le tout rendant léger, délicat et élégant.

Sur le dos, les mêmes anneaux gigognes creusaient légèrement la montre. Des arabesques semblables à celles de la face étaient gravées, avec quelques fleurs, quelques feuilles et quelques étincelles. Et en bas à gauche, une petite libellule se distinguait à peine.

Rip se racla la gorge et expliqua :

- Pour créer ça, je me suis basée sur votre histoire et ce que vous m'avez raconté, tous les trois. La montre à gousset, je trouvais ça plus discret qu'un miroir et ça aura une double fonction. Pour la colombe, c'est très simple. Harry, c'est un des oiseaux que tu préfères, non ?

- Oui, je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes, répondit le jeune garçon, touché.

- Si je m'en souviens, c'est parce qu'Hermione et Ron ont dit la même chose. Herm' à Crys quand elles ont été en Albanie et Ron pendant les soins de Dém. En plus, la colombe symbolise l'unité, la paix, la liberté. Tout ce pour quoi vous… Nous militons.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, émus que leurs amies se souviennent de ces détails et Harry murmura :

- L'unité, c'est ce que nous préconisons pour notre groupe, la paix et la liberté, c'est ce que nous cherchons à obtenir en arrêtant Dumbledore et Voldemort. C'est vrai, c'est un magnifique symbole...

- Magnifique symbole que je propose d'adopter comme symbole de notre groupe, proposa Hermione en levant un doigt.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, attendant leurs accords. Ron leva les pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire, Harry hocha la tête tranquillement, Rip jeta son poing en l'air avec triomphe, Anton croisa les bras avec un sourire approbateur, un pouce levé fut soufflé de la pipe de Cassandra et Déméter et Crystal joignirent leurs mains dans un « Clac » sonore, ravies.

- Adopté ! Rugit Rip, ravie.

Son idée avait été la bonne, elle avait bien su décrypter les envies inconscientes du groupe. Restait le cri de ralliement et le nom du groupe. Elle continua en leur présentant le dos, pointant la libellule du doigt :

- Alors, comme Crys a dû vous le dire, la libellule symbolise l'illusion. Elle est présente sur le Livre des Changeurs. Le symbole du Livre est également la libellule parce que les Changeurs ne sont pas forcément comme on s'y attend. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que la libellule va maintenir l'illusion d'une montre normale, pas d'un miroir à double-sens.

Ils la regardèrent, admirant son génie. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus rougit sous les compliments qu'elle reçut et les balaya d'un revers de la main. D'un geste plein d'emphase, elle pressa délicatement le petit bouton sur le côté et la montre s'ouvrit. Sur le côté gauche, derrière la face, un simple miroir était intégré, parfaitement rond, lisse et normal. Sur le côté droit, il y avait une montre avec plusieurs aiguilles et aucun chiffre.

Rip tendit la montre à Harry qui lut les petites inscriptions présentes à la place des chiffres :

- A la place du « I » d'abord, il y a, « au quartier général »… C'est où ça ?

- Ça reste encore à définir, rit Rip en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et continua :

- A la place du « II », on a « en prison », puis « à l'école », « perdu », « en mission », « au travail », « au repos », « en train de manger », « en déplacement », « à l'hôpital », « à la maison » et enfin « en danger ». Il y en a que je ne comprends pas.

- Alors, laisse-moi expliquer. Le QG, ça dépendra de ce qu'on considérera comme quartier général, en prison, comme ça, si quelqu'un est emprisonné et ne nous donne pas de nouvelles, on saura pourquoi.

- Ingénieux, commenta Anton.

- « A l'école », pas besoin de dessin, plusieurs d'entre nous vont toujours à l'école, que ce soit Dém, par sa formation ou tes frères Fred et Georges, Ron.

- D'accord, merci Rip, je continuerais à savoir où ils sont.

- C'est moi qui dois te remercier de m'avoir décrit l'horloge de ton salon ! Ensuite, « perdu », c'est toujours utile pour savoir si on doit lancer des recherches. En « mission », ça, c'est un peu spécial, c'est pour indiquer les dates de nos réunions pour se contacter par miroirs. Le mot mission changera pour indiquer la date et l'heure dès que l'un de nous voudra une réunion d'urgence ou non.

- Certaines inscriptions seront plus utiles que d'autres, dit Crystal avec un sourire.

- Tout à fait. « Au travail », « à l'hôpital » et « au repos » se suffisent à eux-mêmes, pas besoin d'explications. « Mange », c'est surtout pour que Dém puisse surveiller l'état de santé de Ron, désolé, elle m'a forcée !

Agrippine adressa une grimace à Ron qui rit alors que la jeune médicomage s'indignait. Elle n'était même pas au courant pour les montres ! Crystal et Hermione ricanèrent et Rip lui tira la langue avant de continuer :

- Pour le déplacement, c'est pour qu'on puisse à peu près vous repérer et que nous puissions repérer plus ou moins les déplacements de nos alliés. Et pour « en danger », ça nous servira pour savoir quand intervenir.

- C'est parfait, Rip. Vraiment.

- Mais non mais non, c'est normal, fit-elle avec fausse modestie, petite précision. Quand une des aiguilles arrivera sur « en danger » ou quand l'un de nous activera celle de « en mission », la montre chauffera.

Ron siffla d'admiration et Anton fronça un sourcil :

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais les miroirs à double-sens là-dedans ?

Agrippine eut un sourire victorieux et s'exclama en levant un doigt inspiré :

- C'est là que je deviens géniale ! Si la montre est ouverte par quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de notre groupe, la libellule agira, le miroir de la face gauche disparaîtra et on ne verra qu'une montre ordinaire. Si c'est l'un d'entre nous, le miroir sera là. Harry, tu veux bien tester avec moi ?

Le garçon attrapa au vol la montre que la vendeuse lui lança et l'ouvrit. Agrippine se mit à l'autre bout de la terrasse et murmura « Harry »

Ce-dernier sursauta quand la voix toute proche de la jeune femme retentit à travers le miroir :

- Alors, ça marche ?

Il regarda le visage à travers le miroir et hocha simplement la tête, stupéfait. Rip sourit de toutes ses dents et s'exclama :

- Crys, prends un autre miroir et éloigne-toi aussi, je vais devenir sensationnelle !

La demi-vélane s'exécuta, surprise. Qu'est-ce que Rip voulait faire ? Il était impossible de communiquer à plus de deux à travers des miroirs à double-sens. A travers le miroir, Rip dit à Harry :

- Vas-y, je vais raccrocher, rappelle-moi et ensuite appelle Crys !

Harry vit le miroir afficher de nouveau son visage et prit une grande inspiration :

- Agrippine.

Le miroir ne changea pas et le garçon haussa un sourcil alors que Rip hurlait pour se faire entendre :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Rip !

Harry eut un petit rire et recommença :

- Rip.

- Bien joué. A Crys, maintenant.

- Crystal.

- Oh !

La jolie blonde entrouvrit la bouche de surprise quand son miroir se détacha de la montre, relié à une chaine dure, comme un fil de fer, et vint se poser au-dessus de la montre, reliée à elle par la minuscule chaine d'argent rigide. Un autre miroir fit son apparition à la place du premier et les visages d'Harry et d'Agrippine s'affichèrent dans les miroirs respectifs.

Crystal se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir de la piscine où elle était les montres d'Harry et de Rip. A bout de bras, Harry lui montra les deux miroirs et Rip fit pareil en sautant sur place, ravie que son sort ait marché.

Chaque personne présente prit une des montres et ils testèrent au fur et à mesure, rajoutant une personne à chaque fois pour savoir si le sort de Rip avait une limite au nombre de personnes qu'il était possible de contacter en même temps. Aucune. Ils arrivaient à se parler à huit sans soucis à part l'écoute et la monstrueuse cacophonie qu'ils créaient parfois.

Satisfaits, ils en choisirent chacun une et l'accrochèrent soigneusement à leurs vêtements, les rangeant dans leurs poches. Tous remercièrent Agrippine chaleureusement et Ron calcula :

- Il reste dix montres miroirs après que nous nous soyons servi tous les huit. On est bien d'accord pour en donner une à Padma, une à Fred, une à George, une à Olivier, une à Percy, une à Terry et une à Mal-

- Hum hum !

- Et une à Draco, grimaça Ron en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air satisfait de son meilleur ami.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, un par un. Rip et Déméter retournèrent ensuite au travail pour l'une, en cours pour l'autre, Anton se dévoua à la surveillance de la carte, Cassandra retourna à ses questionnements d'astres prophétiques sur leur route, surveillant les anneaux qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir donner au trio si ceux-là daignaient apparaître dans leur coffret.

Hermione et Crystal se chargèrent de rédiger une notice d'utilisation pour la montre pour faire des paquets à envoyer à leurs alliés, leur donnant rendez-vous à travers les miroirs à des heures différentes.

Ron et Harry continuèrent un peu leurs recherches sur les pierres dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avançaient pas mal. Quand Hermione eut terminé, avant de les rejoindre, elle dit à Harry :

- Tu devrais peut-être invoquer un des esprits du zodiaque, Harry. Même si vous ne communiquez pas, tu t'habitueras à leur présence et à utiliser ta magie en continue pour les laisser rester dans le « monde des humains ». Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry hocha la tête et réfléchit en entremêlant son index entre les chainettes qui composaient sa boucle d'oreille, pensivement.

- Qui dois-je appeler ?

- Un qui ne semble pas bruyant. L'ourson ou le bélier, non ? Demanda Ron.

- Ou encore Capricorn, l'insecte. Ou Pisces, les poissons.

Harry hocha la tête et se décida pour l'agneau qui semblait si tranquille. Il prit une seconde pour se remémorer les couleurs associées à chaque signe du zodiaque et choisit le vert foncé. Il le pressa entre son pouce et son index et murmura :

- Aries.

Le cristal s'illumina de l'intérieur et dans un flash lumineux l'adorable agneau à la toison de miel et aux grands yeux lagon apparut sur la table. Harry lui adressa un doux sourire quand il le regarda et Aries sauta sur ses genoux, tournant sur lui-même en lui martyrisant un peu les cuisses avec ses sabots. L'agneau bailla et s'allongea pour s'endormir paisiblement, la tête lovée contre le ventre de l'adolescent.

- Il est définitivement trop mignon, murmura Hermione pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Et il semble avoir lu dans tes pensées, regarde, il reste parfaitement tranquille, ajouta Ron, tout aussi doucement.

- Je sais, je leur ai donné l'autorisation de lire mon esprit, hier, tu te souviens ? Je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris pourquoi je l'avais appelé lui. Juste pour augmenter la résistance de ma magie. Merci Aries.

Hermione et Ron lui sourirent et Crystal leur cria qu'elle allait prendre aussi son propre hibou pour le transport des montres, vu le poids que ça faisait. Elle s'occupa aussi d'Hayden pour la commande.

Les trois amis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les pierres dont ils avaient besoin et firent une rapide mise au point. Hermione commença :

- Alors, pour ce que j'en sais, j'aurais besoin de six pierres, de quatre sortes différentes. J'ai besoin d'apophyllite, de turquoise, de fluorite et d'améthyste. Le cordon pour les lier sera de la soie blanche japonaise. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, on trouve l'apophyllite et l'améthyste au Brésil, la turquoise en Egypte et la fluorite en Chine.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces pierres là en particulier ? Demanda Ron.

- Alors… L'apophyllite en pierre centrale et donc, en élément principal parce qu'elle calme les angoisses. Ensuite, les deux pierres l'entourant sont des turquoises, pour ses propriétés apaisantes et les deux pierres aux extrémités sont des fluorites, qui encouragent la lucidité. Et enfin, la pierre qui va servir d'attache sera une améthyste qui favorise l'équilibre intérieur. Et vous ?

- C'est assez semblable pour moi, dit Harry, surtout pour le nombre et l'emplacement des pierres. Le cordon sera un lacet de cuir qu'on peut trouver n'importe où. La pierre centrale sera la labradorite, qui aide à retrouver les souvenirs…

- Quoi ?

- En gros, ça me servira à fouiller ma mémoire plus efficacement, à mieux me rappeler les choses. Ensuite, les pierres qui entourent la labradorite seront des apophyllites, pour calmer les angoisses, comme toi Herm.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant la modification de son surnom mais ne dit rien et laissa son ami continuer :

- Après, les deux pierres extérieures seront du jade. Le jade favorise la paix intérieure. Et enfin, l'attache sera en fluorite, pour la lucidité. A toi, Ron.

- Alors je suis comme vous au niveau du nombre et de l'emplacement et comme toi, Harry, j'ai un lacet de cuir noir comme lien. Ensuite, la pierre centrale est la cyanite qui aide à garder son sang-froid. Les pierres intérieures sont des fluorites pour la lucidité, comme vous deux, les pierres extérieures sont des améthystes, comme Hermione, pour l'équilibre intérieur et enfin, comme attache, j'ai besoin de jade pour la paix intérieure. Voilà.

- Reste à savoir où se trouvent vos pierres, précisa Hermione, on a déjà établi que l'apophyllite et l'améthyste se trouvaient au Brésil, la turquoise en Egypte et la fluorite en Chine. Il nous reste à déterminer où se trouvent le jade, la labradorite et la cyanite. Et une fois qu'on aura trouvé tout ça, on n'aura plus qu'à aller les chercher et à aller au Pôle Sud. Chouette voyage.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Harry caressa doucement Aries, plongeant dans ses pensées et s'apaisant pour économiser sa magie et Ron et Hermione commencèrent à chercher les emplacements des derniers gisements secrets de pierres. Au bout d'une demi-heure ou Harry commença à se fatiguer, Ron finit par s'exclamer :

- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé où on pouvait trouver le jade !

- Et moi j'ai trouvé la cyanite ! Mais rien sur la labradorite, nulle part, ajouta Hermione.

- Alors, où est-ce ? S'agita Harry alors qu'Aries s'éveillait doucement.

- Alors on trouvera du jade en Chine.

- Et pour la cyanite, ce sera au Brésil.

- Le Brésil et la Chine, sont de grands pays, vous savez où chercher ?

Ils sursautèrent tous trois. La voix venait de l'agneau et au moment où il avait parlé, ses sabots s'étaient illuminés, la lumière pulsant au rythme de ses paroles, sans que sa bouche ne s'ouvre.

Dans le doute, Harry demanda :

- Aries ? C'est toi qui as parlé ?

- Oui Harry, comme je suis reposé, je peux communiquer. Ce sera la même chose pour Pisces, Cancer et Capricorn. Tu pourras parler avec chacun d'entre nous.

- Oh… C'est rassurant, je ne savais pas comment me faire comprendre de toi, avoua Harry soulagé.

- Je l'ai senti, j'ai lu dans ton esprit, sourit l'agneau, sinon, pour ma question ?

- C'est vrai que le Brésil et la Chine sont de grands pays, soupira Ron en enfonçant son poing dans sa joue, le coude sur la table.

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête et Aries agita soudain les sabots alors qu'il disait :

- Je sais ! Aquarius connaît un peu la magie des pierres, elle pourra sans doute vous aider ! Enfin… Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de te parler, Harry…

Les petites oreilles de l'agneau se baissèrent d'ennui. Aquarius avait un caractère de chien alors il restait à espérer qu'elle soit dans un bon jour et accepte d'aider Harry.

Le petit Gryffondor retint un soupir et souleva l'agneau de ses cuisses pour le déposer sur la table, envoyant valdinguer leurs notes il ne savait où :

- Maintenant que tu es reposé et avant que je ne sois trop fatigué, tu veux bien que nous parlions un peu ?

- Avec plaisir, mais es-tu sûr que ça ira ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'irais me coucher plus tôt, c'est tout, rit Harry, désinvolte.

Le signe du bélier fut heureux d'apprendre ça et décida de lui parler de ses pouvoirs. Il savait que certains signes allaient faire des difficultés pour faire confiance à Harry, mais lui appréciait la douceur et la tendresse dont avait fait preuve l'adolescent depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Lorsqu'ils vivaient avec Athéna, aucune personne de sexe masculin ne se serait permis de lui adresser une caresse ou un mot gentil. Ils n'étaient pas patients, n'avaient de temps pour rien et ils n'étaient que des armes pour eux. C'était vrai en soi mais ça faisait du bien d'être considéré pour soi et non pas pour son utilité.

Il restait à savoir si Harry allait avoir les capacités nécessaires pour les utiliser correctement et il vérifierait ça très rapidement. En attendant, il allait lui parler de ses pouvoirs :

- Je suis un signe défensif.

- Un signe défensif ? Répéta Hermione prête à noter tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

L'agneau fronça les sourcils et la regarda sévèrement :

- Les informations sur nos pouvoirs et nos existences sont et resteront orales. Normalement, seul notre possesseur est censé connaître nos pouvoirs.

- Alors pourquoi nous les révéler ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il avait une totale confiance en vous et que vous étiez liés par une chose encore plus puissante qu'un serment de fidélité. Ça me suffit. Certains ne seront peut-être pas d'accord avec moi, mais qu'importe. C'est mon choix. Ma seule condition sera de ne pas voir quoi que ce soit d'écrit sur nous.

- C'est d'accord, je m'excuse, dit Hermione en rangeant stylo et papier, déçue.

- Bien, je disais donc que je suis un esprit défensif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda cette fois Ron alors qu'Hermione n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de perdre une miette de la conversation.

- Il existe plusieurs sortes d'esprits. Des esprits offensifs, à distance ou au combat rapproché, des esprits de soin, des esprits défensifs, comme moi, des esprits fournisseurs d'objets et d'autres…

- Et toi tu es un esprit défensif, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Ma première forme, celle-là, ne me permet pas énormément de choses. En me frottant contre des murs, je peux les détruire. Quand je suis en pleine forme, j'arrive à créer un bouclier autour de mon possesseur.

- Autour d'Harry ? Mais… Et toi ? S'enquit Ron, inquiet.

Aries regarda le rouquin, surpris. La brunette aussi semblait affectée par son sort. L'agneau eut une expression heureuse et dit :

- Je ne prendrai pas de coups car il y a peu de risques que je sois visé.

- Tant mieux. Si tu es visé, je ferais mon possible pour te protégé, promis.

- Merci Harry. Pour ma seconde forme, en plus d'un bouclier et de la destruction de murs et de diverses choses, je peux créer des champs de force.

- Oh ! Quelque chose comme un _Strike_ au bowling, non ? Demanda Hermione, excitée.

- Un quoi au quoi ? Répétèrent Ron et Aries.

- Le bowling, c'est un sport. On lance une grosse boule bien lourde sur une piste droite et le but est de faire tomber le maximum de quilles. Il y a dix quilles en tout. Quand on fait tomber les dix, on appelle ça un _Strike_, expliqua Harry.

Aries confirma alors les pensées d'Hermione. Son champ de force permettait bien de faire un _Strike_ en plus d'empêcher quoi que ce soit de traverser le champ en question. Généralement, quand il chargeait, il ne restait plus grand-chose en face après.

Machinalement, Harry essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front et Aries le remarqua. Il sauta sur les cuisses d'Harry le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas trop le marquer avec ses sabots et lui dit :

- Je sens ta fatigue Harry. Je vais rentrer avant que tu ne t'épuises, d'accord ?

Harry voulut protester mais se ravisa sagement et dit :

- Oui, je ne vais pas commencer à présumer de mes propres forces. Il vaut mieux que je m'économise. J'ai pu rester plus d'une heure avec toi Aries et tu étais tranquille, nous n'avons pas combattu.

- Si nous avions combattu, je n'aurais pu rester qu'un quart d'heure à peu près. L'idée est de diviser par quatre le temps d'invocation en fonction de l'utilité que nous avons. En étant calme, nous partons sur une heure d'invocation, en combat il faut donc miser sur un quart d'heure. Ce n'est pas mauvais pour une première fois, sourit le bélier.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Aries.

L'agneau hocha la tête et s'évanouit lentement dans une pluie d'étincelles vert foncé. Harry s'affaissa dans sa chaise en soufflant doucement, reprenant sa respiration. Les dernières minutes avaient été dures. Il rassura ses amis et regarda l'heure sur sa vieille montre :

- Dix-huit heures…

- Il faudrait peut-être demander à Rip de rajouter vraiment l'heure sur les montres miroirs, suggéra Ron en le regardant faire.

- Oui, ça semble être une idée sensée, approuva Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Dans l'après-midi, ils avaient eu le temps de regarder plusieurs fois leurs montres pour les tester. Ils avaient examiné leurs images changeantes dans les pointes arrondies des nombreuses aiguilles avec amusement.

Il y avait de quinze petites aiguilles qui tournaient ou étaient fixées dans la montre. Étonnamment, ça ne surchargeait pas la montre, l'ensemble restait très clair, lisible. Les aiguilles étaient de tailles différentes, les plus grandes sous les plus courtes, les plus en sécurité disparaissant presque alors que les aiguilles des personnes en danger, en mission ou à l'hôpital étaient nettement plus visibles, leurs couleurs ressortant.

Il y avait les minuscules visages d'Harry, de Ron, d'Hermione, d'Anton, de Cassandra, de Crystal, de Déméter, de Rip, de Padma, de Fred, de Georges, d'Olivier, de Perçy, de Terry et de Draco.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu plus détailler, Agrippine débarqua en examinant sa propre montre. Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle rata la marche qui menait de l'intérieur à la terrasse et s'étala de tout son long sur les lattes de parquet clair de l'extérieur.

Habitués à ses frasques, le trio éclata de rire et elle se releva en grommelant, le front un peu rouge alors qu'elle tirait la langue aux sales gosses. Elle s'assit, toute excitée et leur dit :

- J'ai songé à un truc cet après midi. Je n'y pensais pas quand je fabriquais la montre mais en la « vivant » je me suis rendue compte qu'on allait vite être embêtés.

- Par le manque d'heure ? Ironisa Ron.

- Mais non crétin, par le manque de place ! La montre est à tout casser de la taille de ma paume. En gros sept ou huit centimètres de diamètre. Du coup, ça en fait une petite montre. A quinze aiguilles, ça passe encore mais si on augmente le nombre de nos alliés, ça risque de faire serré…

- Je me disais la même chose, avoua Hermione.

- Alors par quoi les remplacer ? Demanda Harry.

- J'y ai pensé ! Pourquoi pas par des symboles nous représentant ? S'excita Rip.

- Ce n'est pas idiot mais on va vite avoir un problème de nombre… Tout le monde n'a pas de symbole propre, souligna Harry.

Ron prit alors la parole, pensif :

- Et pourquoi pas des initiales par-dessus un symbole ?

- Mais je répète, quel symbole ?

- Ça dépend, pour certains, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Pour toi Harry, on pourrait avoir quelque chose comme un éclair et par-dessus les lettres « HP » non ?

- Un éclair ? Grimaça Harry.

- C'est ton symbole, non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Disons que ça me rappelle juste que j'ai un bout de Voldemort enfoncé dans le front…

Rip haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions. Le trio avait décidé de ne parler à personne des Horcruxes à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire. Il n'était pas utile de tenter quelqu'un ou encore de les dégoûter. Moins il y aurait de monde pour connaître cette magie, mieux ce serait.

Ron répliqua alors :

- Peut-être mais c'est avec ça que les gens te reconnaissent. Je ne parlais pas d'un symbole qui te définisse toi particulièrement, mais quelque chose qui ferait que les gens te reconnaîtraient à coup sûr. Pour toi, l'éclair serait idéal.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce, mais pour vous ?

- Pour Hermione, je songeais à quelque chose comme un livre, dit Ron tranquillement.

Rip hocha la tête et continua en se tapotant le menton de l'index tandis qu'Hermione notait leurs idées :

- Pour Dém, on pourrait utiliser le symbole des médicomages, non ?

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est quoi le symbole des médicomages ? Demanda Harry en rougissant.

Il avait horreur de ne pas savoir des choses qui semblaient si évidentes pour tous les sorciers. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un étranger parfois et c'était terriblement désagréable. Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait eu aucun cours ni personne pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du monde sorcier. Ce qu'il savait, il l'avait appris sur le tas, dans des conversations. Pour les enfants ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, une remise à niveau aurait été utile. Pareil pour ce qui était d'écrire avec une plume et plus avec des stylos, songea-t-il en regardant le stylo qu'Hermione faisait tourner avec ses doigts.

Rip passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le ramener parmi eux et lui expliqua :

- Le symbole des médicomages est un cercle où un os est croisé avec une baguette magique qui émet des étincelles. C'est parfait pour Dém, c'est la seule médico du groupe.

- Donc on a « HP » avec un éclair pour Harry, la baguette et l'os et « DN » pour Déméter et un livre entrouvert pour moi avec « HG ».

- C'est ça. On demandera quand même l'avis aux personnes concernées par les symboles, précisa Ron.

- Ensuite, ensuite, coupa Rip, je pensais à surmonter les initiales de Cassandra d'un œil genre troisième œil, vous voyez ?

- Oui pourquoi pa-… Attendez, on va avoir un problème, dit Harry, Cassandra et Crys ont les mêmes initiales.

- Flûte. J'avais pas pensé à ça !

- C'est du coup tout l'intérêt des symboles, non ? S'interrogea Ron.

Rip et Harry se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils allaient essayer ça et ils verraient pour modifier le système s'ils avaient des problèmes. La jeune femme continua :

- Pour Cassandra, du coup, le troisième œil au-dessus des lettres « CV »… Au dessus pour faire œil qui voit tout, pas à travers, hein ? Note bien, Hermione.

- Bien reçu ! Dit la jeune fille militairement avec un léger rire.

- Hin hin… Après, pour Crys, je pensais à un livre croisé d'une baguette.

- Pourquoi la baguette ? Elle est juste libraire, non ?

- Parce que, mon cher Harry, les baguettes sont souvent les symboles des métiers sorciers. Les employés du ministère aussi ont une baguette qui fait la continuité du pilier central du « M » majuscule. D'où la baguette pour symboliser le métier et pour la différencier d'Hermione.

- Donc, va pour « CV » et le livre surmonté d'une baguette pour Crystal.

- Il reste Ron, Rip et Anton pour nous huit, dit Harry a Hermione.

- Pour Anton, je pense qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose comme une langue tirée ou une bouche cousue, songea Ron.

Harry et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble et Rip hocha la tête en expliquant :

- Si Anton a bossé au département des mystères, alors c'était un Langue-de-Plomb, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Parce qu'ils ne devaient pas parler de ce qui se passait dans le département. D'où la bouche cousue. Où la langue tirée pour « Langue-de-Plomb »…

- Je trouve la langue tirée beaucoup plus marrante, personnellement, fit Harry nonchalamment.

Hermione rit et acquiesça en notant à côté des initiales « AI » une langue tirée. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que la tête de mule qu'était l'homme accepte. Ils se mirent à réfléchir pour Ron et pour Rip.

- Pourquoi pas un objet mécanique pour toi, Rip ?

- Un objet mécanique ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Harry.

- Et bien… Tu es celle qui a fabriqué les montres miroirs et celle qui peut les réparer… Tu connais la mécanique de cet objet et je suis prêt à parier que tu nous répareras et inventeras bien d'autres choses dans le futur.

- C'est ton instinct qui parle ? S'enquit Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête joyeusement et Rip leva les bras au ciel, vaincue :

- D'accord, d'accord ! Va pour l'engin mécanique ! Par contre…

- Quel genre d'objet ? Compléta Ron.

- Une clé à molette ? C'est le plus connu…

Ils acquiescèrent tous à l'idée d'Hermione et la jeune fille nota alors que Ron s'exclamait :

- Et pour moi, je n'ai toujours aucune idée !

- … Pourquoi pas une araignée ? Demanda Hermione avec un petit rire.

Ron la fusilla du regard et une nouvelle dispute commença. Harry soupira et Rip les regarda, blasée. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer aux disputes récurrentes des deux amis. Elle regarda Harry en mimant « araignée ? » sur ses lèvres.

Harry hocha la tête et répondit tranquillement :

- Oui, tout le monde sait que Ron en a peur. Alors même si je sais que c'est phobique pour lui, au moins tout le monde le reconnaîtra. C'est une bonne idée qu'à eu Hermione.

- Quoi ?! Mais Harry…

- Non, Ron. J'ai la cicatrice, tu as l'araignée. C'est décidé.

Ron essaya bien de protester. Mais au bout de vingt minutes d'intenses discussions, il dû bien admettre que c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

Victorieuse, Hermione nota l'animal à côté des initiales « RW » de Ron.

Plus ou moins satisfaits, ils commencèrent ensuite à discuter des initiales et des symboles à attribuer aux autres, rapidement rejoint par Anton et Cassandra, Rip le remplaçant à la surveillance de la carte. La soirée se termina ainsi, entre rires et légères disputes, dans une ambiance bon enfant.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps quelque part à côté de Pré-au-Lard :**

Sirius Black vérifia une dernière fois les affaires entassées sur le petit carré de lin beige. Il avait de quoi se laver, deux changes, de la nourriture immonde en boîte et un sirop contre le rhume que lui avait envoyé son cher filleul prévoyant.

Évidemment, il avait volé tout ce qu'il avait mais il espérait que c'était la dernière fois. Et Harry lui avait fait jurer qu'une fois libre, il rembourserait intégralement les personnes lésées.

Bien. Il relut une dernière fois les instructions de son cher filleul. Harry lui demandait de retrouver Peter et de le capturer pour le ramener au ministère et être enfin libre. Arguant qu'il avait plus besoin d'un parrain libre et en pleine forme qu'en fuite et à moitié malade.

Il lui avait envoyé un sirop contre le rhume pour qu'il puisse continuer à pister Peter, même en hiver où il risquait de s'enrhumer. Mieux valait que son flair canin soit à son maximum de potentiel.

L'adolescent lui avait également envoyé une baguette. Il savait qu'elle ne lui conviendrait pas parfaitement mais c'était tout ce que son amie « Rip » avait pu obtenir sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il comprenait ça. Commander une baguette juste en décrivant très approximativement le caractère de son futur utilisateur était déjà pas mal suspect. Il avait fait des tests ces deux derniers jours et elle fonctionnait tout à fait correctement. Il n'était bien sûr pas à pleine puissance mais ça devrait suffire.

Il referma son baluchon avec une ficelle effilochée et caressa Buck.

- On est parti mon vieux Bucky ?

L'hippogriffe émit un son d'accord et ils sortirent de la grotte, prenant garde à être discrets. Ils ne devaient pas se faire voir. Sirius grimpa sur le dos de Buck et le bel animal s'envola dans le ciel.

Direction l'Albanie. Selon les rapports d'Hermione et de Ron, un mage noir sans corps aurait été aperçu dans la forêt.

Si Voldemort était dans le coin, Peter ne devait pas être loin. Et quand il mettrait la main sur ce sale rat, il pourrait enfin apaiser sa conscience et prendre entièrement soin d'Harry.

Il allait capturer Peter et ne pas le tuer, pour Harry. Pour Harry.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	12. Deuxième Tâche

Bonsoir,

Pas de grands discours aujourd'hui, juste trois mots que je vous invite à répéter : "Je suis Charlie."

Merci aux revieweurs ainsi qu'à Maxepehy (merci beaucoup).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XII -<strong>** DEUXIÈME TÂCHE**

* * *

><p>Le vingt-trois au matin, Hermione serra ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras, longtemps, leur faisant dix mille recommandations. Les garçons lui murmuraient tout autant de choses, terriblement inquiets pour elle.<p>

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se faire poser son œil artificiel avec le sortilège de diagnostique dessus. Elle angoissait. Eux aussi.

Hermione avait donné son accord pour qu'ils commencent les rencontres par miroirs sans elle. Ron lui dit qu'il allait juste contacter ses frères et qu'il attendrait ses amis pour le reste. Harry lui rappela que lui se rendait en Albanie avec Crystal et Anton pour savoir ce qu'Olis, le pharmacien, lui voulait.

La jeune fille partit rapidement pour l'hôpital avec Déméter, suivies par Rip qui devait aller travailler. Ce qu'elle fit en bougonnant jusqu'à ce qu'Anton lui fasse remarquer qu'elle devait travailler à améliorer la montre. A ce moment là, elle partit en courant, déclenchant le fou rire des autres.

Cassandra secoua la tête avec désespoir. Ces enfants. Elle retourna à ses astres. Elle aussi avait du travail et des consultations à donner. Ron se retrouva donc à la surveillance de la carte, songeant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait réussir à contacter ses frères.

Anton, Harry et Crystal partirent quelques minutes après dans un « Crac » sonore. Crystal s'éloigna rapidement après avoir rappelé à Harry les instructions de Déméter.

La jeune femme voulait qu'ils lui ramènent la jambe d'Harry pour qu'elle puisse examiner les causes de la gangrène. Elle était déterminée à conduire les Dursley en procès s'ils étaient responsables de la perte de la jambe d'Harry. L'adolescent avait eu beau protester, elle lui avait répliqué que s'il ne voulait pas y retourner et aller vivre avec son parrain, c'était encore le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

Quand Harry avait dit que de toute façon, ils ne retourneraient pas en Angleterre avant leurs dix sept ans, âge auquel il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, elle lui avait rétorqué que le risque zéro n'existait jamais et que si jamais ils devaient revenir en Angleterre avant leur majorité, il serait bien content de ne plus avoir les Dursley dans les pattes.

Harry n'avait rien pu dire. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher mais Déméter avait raison. Si jamais il devait revenir en Angleterre avant l'âge adulte, il aurait un moyen de ne pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. La médicomage lui avait quand même précisé que cette histoire ne serait ébruitée que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas la menace Dursley qui planerait, leur responsabilité dans la perte de la jambe d'Harry resterait secrète.

Anton lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un geste qu'il aimait apparemment beaucoup, et lui adressa un sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dém gardera ça pour elle aussi longtemps que ce sera possible.

- Oui, je sais. Mais même pour échapper aux Dursley, je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de m'afficher. Je veux dire… Le héros du monde sorcier maltraité par sa famille, c'est risible non ? Dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Hé… Ce n'est pas risible du tout. Tu as été la victime de ces monstres Harry. Toutes ces années où ils t'ont affamé, enfermé dans ce placard, donné les corvées les plus humiliantes, ils doivent le payer.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'ai la moindre once de crédibilité si quelqu'un apprend que je me suis laissé affamer par ma famille ? Surtout que je suis censé changer le monde avec Ron et Hermione.

- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'était ta famille. Et tu étais un enfant. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Ron, tu croyais que c'était normal de te traiter comme ça, parce que tu n'étais pas désiré au sein de ta famille moldue.

- Et c'est ça que je déplore. On ne devrait pas forcer un enfant sorcier à vivre parmi une famille moldue qui ne veut pas de lui ! Certains pourraient mal tourner, non ?

Anton hocha sombrement la tête. Certains avaient vraiment du détester les moldus avec le temps. Il soupira et posa une main dans le dos d'Harry pour qu'ils avancent en direction de la maison d'Olis. Ils devaient être à dix minutes de marche, environ.

Ils avançaient à découvert, sans trop d'inquiétude. Les sorciers recherchaient un garçon roux, une brune et un garçon blond. Harry était toujours brun, avait plaqué ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et petit détail qui avait son importance, il lui manquait une jambe. Normalement, ils devraient être tranquilles.

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour empêcher les orphelins de se retrouver dans des familles moldues intolérantes. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'on devrait les placer en orphelinat mais n'eurent pas le temps de pousser plus en avant leur idée qu'ils durent s'arrêter net.

La maison d'Olis était en flammes !

Les voisins étaient rassemblés devant la maison et murmuraient entre eux. Un homme visiblement épuisé retenait une femme en larmes qui semblait vouloir se jeter dans les flammes. Elle criait :

- Jehora ! Jehora !

Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Jehora était à l'intérieur ? Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put vers la femme et demanda en anglais, sans se soucier qu'elle la comprenne ou pas :

- Jehora est là-dedans ?!

Les pleurs de la femme redoublèrent et elle tendit les bras vers la maison brûlante en continuant de crier le nom de l'enfant. Harry et Anton échangèrent un regard. Il n'était pas question d'attendre l'intervention des pompiers. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il serait trop tard.

Anton s'engouffra dans la maison sans attendre, son écharpe plaquée contre son nez et sa bouche. Harry laissa tomber une de ses béquilles et se précipita à sa suite. Il pouvait presque courir à présent avec ses béquilles.

Il aperçut Anton qui se dirigeait à gauche de la maison et alla donc vers la droite. Ses yeux le brûlaient et le métal de ses lunettes chauffait ses tempes. Il eut une violente quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. L'air était irrespirable.

Il appela la petite fille d'une voix enfumée, toussant et crachant. Des pleurs se firent entendre soudain, sur sa gauche. Il se dirigea vers la porte fermée et essaya de l'enfoncer, en vain.

- Jehora ! Jehora ? Tu es là ?!

Il tendit l'oreille alors qu'il entendait un petit corps s'approcher en rampant. La voix sanglotante et terrifiée de la fillette retentit alors, paniquée :

- Babi ?

- Jehora, c'est Harry !

- Ba- Harry ? Më ndihmo ! Më ndihmo Harry !

Harry recula alors qu'une poutre enflamée venait s'écraser dans une gerbe de flammes juste devant la porte, à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde avant. Il réfléchit un instant alors que les cris terrorisés de Jehora le transperçaient.

Comment faire pour enfoncer la porte ? Il ne pouvait pas appeler Anton, le temps qu'il revienne avec lui, il serait peut-être trop tard. Comment faire pour détruire cette porte ?

Détruire la porte ?

Le cœur soudain plein d'espoir, il chercha le cristal vert foncé de sa boucle d'oreille et le pressa entre ses doigts en appelant d'une voix forte :

- Aries, s'il te plaît !

L'agneau de miel apparut lentement et Harry posa son genou à terre et lui demanda rapidement alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer :

- Aries-teuheu, Jehora, une petite fille est enfermée derrière cette porte ! Teuheu- t-tu peux faire quelque chose ? S'il te plaît ?

Aries examina rapidement la situation. Harry s'étouffait à cause de la fumée, des flammes commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux et les cris terrifiés de l'enfant étreignaient son cœur. Il prit sa décision.

Il sauta jusqu'à la porte et frotta sa toison bouclée contre la porte et fit signe à Harry alors qu'il disparaissait, sa tâche accomplie. Harry donna un unique coup de béquille dans la porte qui se craquelait rapidement et enfin, celle-ci céda.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que Jehora lui sauta au cou, s'accrochant à lui en pleurant et en toussant, essayant de parler sans y arriver, affolée.

Harry se remit péniblement debout et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la sortie en toussant, ses yeux secs le brûlant horriblement. Il parvint enfin à arriver dehors et fut aussitôt embarqué par les pompiers qui prirent Jehora en charge alors que la fillette criait pour le rejoindre.

Ses yeux aveugles la cherchèrent désespérément pour la ramener contre lui. Une présence bien connue arriva près de lui :

- A-Anton ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tout va bien Harry. Jehora est sauvée. Ta vue va revenir, j'ai envoyé les pompiers un peu plus loin pour pouvoir te soigner. Ce serait mauvais pour nous s'ils t'embarquaient pour l'hôpital.

- D'accord, merci.

Anton sortit discrètement sa baguette, profitant de l'ombre qui lui offrait le camion des secours et soigna rapidement Harry. Il rendit la vue à ses yeux légèrement brûlés et vida ses poumons de toute la fumée qu'il avait respirée. Une fois Harry en forme, il lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Olis mais j'ai pu sortir Madok de la maison. Il est gravement brûlé et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé Olis ? Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Des cris retentirent alors derrière l'ambulance et Jehora surgit soudain, sautant sur les genoux d'Harry en pleurant. Elle lui murmura des mots qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour Harry mais qu'il savait être des remerciements.

La femme de tout à l'heure apparut en courant, le visage terrifié. Quand elle aperçut Jehora dans les bras d'Harry, elle s'effondra au sol sous le soulagement.

Anton discuta quelques minutes avec elle alors qu'elle serait la petite fille et l'adolescent dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il finit par transmettre à Harry :

- En gros, elle te remercie d'avoir sauvé sa nièce, Harry.

Harry adressa un sourire à la femme qui essuya une larme alors que les ambulanciers récupéraient Jehora pour la conduire à l'hôpital avec son père qui n'avait pas reprit conscience.

Harry et Anton, restés seuls après que l'homme ait assuré par trois fois aux secours qu'ils allaient bien, attendirent patiemment que les pompiers s'en aillent pour fouiller la maison. Après qu'ils aient dit qu'ils étaient des amis d'Olis, les pompiers les autorisèrent à entrer.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre du vieil homme qui n'avait pas été trop touchée par les flammes et poussa une exclamation qui alerta Anton.

L'homme débarqua en courant et se figea. _Non_.

Olis était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux ouverts dans une expression de terreur pure. Mort.

Harry s'approcha du pharmacien en tremblant et lui caressa la joue, ne voulant pas y croire.

Il tomba à genoux.

Olis était mort ? Le vieux pharmacien si souriant ne le régalerait plus de ses histoires, de ses sourires et de ses rires.

Le premier moldu qui avait été gentil avec lui ne le serait plus.

Olis était mort.

_Mort_.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Olis était mort. Olis était mort.

Anton s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit par l'épaule, l'amenant contre lui. Harry ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à l'homme, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper ses plaintes de tristesse.

Il s'était attaché au vieux pharmacien. Même s'ils ne s'étaient que peu connus.

Anton lui frotta le dos, ses yeux perçants examinant le corps du moldu. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait et il devait en faire part à Harry le plus rapidement possible avant que les pompiers ne découvrent le corps et ne l'emportent.

Il secoua donc l'adolescent qui s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement rageur.

- Harry… Ce n'est pas une mort naturelle.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il s'est étouffé avec la fumée, pourquoi ? Renifla-t-il, de nouveau calme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il a été assassiné par un sorcier.

- … Quoi ?

- Cette terreur dans les yeux, ce manque de signe de crise, de suffocation, bref, ce manque de preuves pour déterminer la cause de la mort, c'est caractéristique.

- De quoi ?

- Il a été tué par un _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Non !

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Olis aurait été tué par un sorcier ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, on va réfléchir à ça. Mais surtout, je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que c'est de ta faute. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as connu Olis qu'il est mort. Il était possible qu'il connaisse des sorciers lui aussi.

Harry hocha la tête faiblement. Anton le connaissait bien.

Un pompier arriva à ce moment là, une lettre de papier blanc dans la main. Il discuta un instant avec Anton qui haussa un sourcil et désigna Harry de la tête. Le pompier lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule et lui tendit la lettre avant qu'Harry ne lui désigne le corps.

L'homme recula d'un bond et fila appeler ses collègues qui les firent sortir, affolés. Un homme était mort ! Et pas par les flammes.

Harry et Anton se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, attendant d'être interrogés par les pompiers et la police qui devait bientôt arriver.

Le jardin avait été ravagé par le feu et noyé par les pompiers. Il ne restait plus rien de l'herbe grasse, des chaises en plastiques ou du vieux parasol. Tout était parti en fumée. Même le petit portail de bois qui menait au ponton où était amarrée la barque de Madok avait brûlé.

Harry secoua la tête. Des vies réduites en lambeau à cause des flammes. Anton lui glissa une main sur l'épaule et en attendant d'être interrogés, ils lurent la lettre.

Enfin, Anton lut la lettre et traduisit à Harry :

- « _Mes chers enfants, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des enfants ordinaires. Vous êtes comme mon petit fils, vous êtes magiques. Je l'ai senti à l'instant même où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le père de mon petit fils est un homme méchant qui hait plus que tout les personnes sans magie. Jamais il n'avouera à qui que ce soit que sa femme, ma fille, était ordinaire, sans magie. J'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à mon petit fils si celui-ci décide de le révéler au grand jour. Pourriez-vous le retrouver et lui dire de ne pas se mettre en danger ? Dites-lui de mentir s'il le faut, pourvu qu'il soit sauf._ »

- Olis a un petit fils sorcier ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'était peut-être pour ça que la photographie de l'enfant de onze ans lui paraissait si familière. Est-ce qu'il avait reconnu la magie en lui ou est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ?

- C'est bien ce même petit fils dont la mère a été assassinée par son mari ? S'enquit Anton.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Le père sorcier aurait donc tué sa femme parce qu'elle était moldue et qu'elle aurait appris que son fils était un sorcier à ses onze ans ? Possible… Dans ces cas-là, peut-être que la femme n'était pas tolérante vis-à-vis du monde magique, supposa Harry.

- Ou dans le pire des cas, le père ne voulait pas qu'on pose de questions sur l'ascendance de sa femme et l'aurait tuée devant son fils pour l'empêcher de parler…

- Dans ces cas-là, ça veut dire qu'il doit vivre dans la terreur permanente ! S'exclama Harry, horrifié qu'on puisse laisser un tel homme vivre auprès d'un enfant.

- Attends, Olis disait quelque chose à ce sujet… « _Nous nous sommes revus en cachette pendant l'été et ses sorties d'école, parfois le week-end. Je pense que son père risque de bientôt l'apprendre et de venir me voir. Je pense que je ne vais pas survivre à cette rencontre. Dîtes-lui que je l'aime et aussi… Il sait qu'il a encore de la famille à part son père mais ne les a jamais rencontrés. Présentez-lui Madok et Jehora, s'il vous plaît. Amitiés, Olis._ »

- Nous devons absolument retrouver ce garçon et le sortir des griffes de son père ! Quel âge peut-il bien avoir ? Demanda Anton.

- Aucune idée… On devrait peut-être chercher dans les albums photos ? Peut-être qu'une des dates pourra nous indiquer quel âge il doit avoir environ…

Anton hocha la tête et alla farfouiller dans la maison sans se faire remarquer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un lourd album entre les bras. Harry tourna les pages et s'exclama :

- Voilà ! C'est cette photo là ! Le jour de l'anniversaire de ses onze ans !

La photographie était simple et joyeuse. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux beaux yeux chocolat souriait joyeusement au garçon qui fêtait son anniversaire, installé devant une charlotte aux pêches. Le garçon était petit et mince. Son visage était un peu allongé mais ce n'était pas disgracieux. Son petit nez retroussé était froncé alors qu'il enlevait la crème qu'il y avait dessus. Son sourire était joyeux et plein de fossettes. Ses cheveux châtains comme ceux de sa mère étaient courts et ébouriffés, comme s'il avait joué dehors toute la journée en plein vent. Il avait hérité de la couleur et de la forme des yeux de sa mère avec les cils interminables de son père. C'était un enfant joyeux et plein de vie, tout comme sa mère sur la photo.

- Qui pourrait se douter que c'était le dernier jour de bonheur de ces deux-là ? Murmura Anton.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas le père de famille mais le détestait déjà. Enlever le sourire d'un enfant était un crime. Il ôta la photo de son emplacement et la retourna :

- Théodore et Lira, le premier mars 1991.

- I-Il a le même âge que moi ?

- Apparemment. Tu penses qu'il est à Poudlard ?

- C'est possible. Madok m'a dit que son beau-frère était anglais. Alors si… Théodore est contraint par son père, nul doute qu'il doit être à Poudlard.

- Il y a un Théodore dans ton année ?

- Aucune idée ! Je ne connais pas toutes les personnes de mon année… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Gryffondor, c'est non. Poufsouffle, je ne crois pas… Serdaigle et Serpentard… A part Terry et Draco, je ne connais pas grand monde dans ces maisons.

- Réfléchissons, dit Anton, si comme l'a dit Olis le père détestait les gens sans pouvoirs, on peut supposer qu'il aura élevé son fils dans cette optique là.

- Et les gens les moins tolérants vis-à-vis des moldus sont à Serpentard, soupira Harry, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas devenu comme son père et que ce n'est pas trop tard pour lui faire connaître Madok et Jehora.

Anton hocha la tête. Alors qu'il allait suggérer à Harry de demander à leurs nouveaux alliés qui étaient encore présents à Poudlard, l'adolescent se redressa vivement, aux aguets.

L'ancien Langue-de-Plomb tendit l'oreille, curieux. Un faible son lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer ce que ça pouvait bien être. Un deuxième raisonna dans le jardin silencieux et Harry se précipita en avant :

- Les chiens !

Anton le dépassa en courant et arracha le toit à moitié effondré de la niche. Et il recula d'un pas. Horrifié.

C'était un carnage. Le corps de Balto avait fait barrage pour protéger ses petits. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à tous les protéger. Le vieux chien était transpercé par des éclats de métal qui venaient du toit de la niche. Un pan du mur était tombé sur les corps de deux chiots, ne laissant qu'une trainée de sang dépasser. Un pic métallique avait embroché un autre des chiots. Et un quatrième avait suffoqué, étouffé sous le poids de son père.

Il n'y avait aucune trace des deux derniers. Un petit gémissement sortit Harry et Anton de leur contemplation horrifiée et ils se jetèrent sur la niche pour y chercher les deux chiots restants. Est-ce que les deux avaient survécu où y en avait-il qu'un seul ?

Harry finit par dénicher le premier chiot blottit entre les pattes de son père, tremblant de tous ses membres, toussant et éternuant. La fumée avait bien attaqué ses poumons. Harry le prit contre lui et le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort alors que ses pleurs lui déchirait le cœur.

Le chiot appelait son père en gémissant, en vain. Harry enveloppa le chiot dans son pull qu'il enleva et le déposa doucement dans l'herbe carbonisée.

Il s'évertua ensuite à chercher le dernier chiot restant. Il le trouva au bout d'intenses minutes d'angoisse. Il souleva des pierres du mur de la niche qui s'étaient effondrées en tas. Il avait les doigts griffés et les ongles en sang à force de déplacer ces pierres pointues.

Le chiot était allongé sous le tas, indemne mais inerte. Harry le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des supplications. Faîtes qu'il soit vivant. Le chiot ne respirait pas.

Non.

Dans un flash, il revit la Tante Marge se précipiter auprès de Molière qui s'était étouffé avec la fumée de la cheminée, au Noël de ses sept ans.

Il la revit nettement cogner le derrière du gros chien avec force et le chien se remettre à respirer.

Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Délicatement, il commença à donner des claques sur le postérieur du chiot, de plus en plus fort. Le petit beagle n'eut aucune réaction. Harry cessa et lui caressa le ventre avec son index et son majeur, dans un mouvement appuyé et régulier. Ses gestes étaient inconscients.

Comme d'habitude, la tante Marge n'avait pas aidé. Ses solutions n'étaient jamais efficaces.

Grâce aux mouvements appuyés d'Harry sur le torse et les poumons du chiot, ce-dernier eut un sursaut de vie. Harry tressaillit et accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts.

Était-il possible qu'il ait trouvé le bon geste inconsciemment ?

Le chiot sursauta encore une fois et finit par pousser un petit couinement plein de vie.

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il était vivant. Il avait réussit à le sauver.

- ANTON ! Il y en a un deuxième là !

L'homme se précipita vers Harry et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du garçon.

- Il est vivant ?

- Maintenant, oui. Il ne respirait plus mais je... J'ai réussi à le réanimer.

- Félicitations. Et l'autre ?

- Dans mon pull, à côté de toi, au chaud.

Anton prit le deuxième chiot dans ses bras et vérifia son état de santé. Il serait faible des poumons et ne serait pas un grand chien de chasse comme son père, mais il vivrait. Le plus petit qu'Harry caressait tendrement avait eu plus de chance. Il était en pleine forme et n'aurait aucune séquelle.

La police arriva sur ces entrefaites. Anton leur rendit l'album photo qu'il avait subtilisé, Harry cachant précieusement la dernière photo que Théodore aurait avec sa mère, Lira. L'adolescent serait certainement heureux d'avoir un souvenir de sa mère.

Anton fit l'interrogatoire, l'air complètement perdu d'Harry dissuadant les policiers de l'interroger. De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien à la langue alors ses réponses auraient été folkloriques.

Ils furent enfin libérés en début d'après-midi. Les chiots dans les bras, ils allèrent manger un sandwich avant de s'arrêter à l'animalerie. Ils en ressortirent avec un panier de transport où les chiots étaient roulés en boule. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'hôpital.

Un homme sérieux à lunettes et la tante de Jehora étaient enlacés dans la chambre qui leur fut indiquée. Ils étaient face à Jehora et Madok était encore au bloc pour se faire opérer de ses brûlures.

Anton et Harry ne restèrent pas longtemps. Ils montrèrent à la fillette que les deux chiots allaient bien et lui proposèrent de venir les rejoindre en Grèce. L'homme à lunettes qui était le frère de Madok et l'oncle de Jehora leur avoua qu'il préférerait que Jehora s'éloigne un peu de la maison de son grand-père et de ces mauvais souvenirs.

Ils en parlèrent un peu avec la fillette qui, dès que ça lui fut proposé, voulut partir en Grèce avec Harry. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup sa tante et son oncle. Son oncle et son père s'étaient fâchés quand ils étaient adolescents et s'étaient beaucoup éloignés. Elle les voyait à peu près une fois par an, lors de l'anniversaire de son grand-père.

En revanche, même si elle n'avait rencontré Harry qu'un mois auparavant, environ, elle s'était tout de suite attachée à lui. Il était gentil, patient, prenait le temps de jouer avec elle. Il était toujours à l'écoute, même s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre quelques mots pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry.

Si elle pouvait rester avec lui le temps que son papa se rétablisse, elle le ferait.

Harry laissa Anton discuter avec les deux adultes et le médecin et caressa les cheveux de Jehora en chantonnant un air doux qui venait au fur et à mesure. Jehora ferma les yeux, apaisée. La chanson d'Harry avait quelque chose de magique.

Anton s'adressa à Harry en anglais, laissant les autres perplexes :

- Harry, l'idéal serait de transférer Madok dans un hôpital sorcier, en Grèce. Jehora sera plus proche de lui.

- C'est une bonne chose, les familles ne devraient pas être séparées.

- Nedin, le frère de Madok, connait l'existence de la magie à cause de sa sœur, Lira. Son fils qui doit logiquement être Théodore, a fait de la magie devant lui quand il était enfant.

- Magie accidentelle ?

- Probablement. Il faut juste éviter d'en parler à Vala, dit-il en montrant la femme aux yeux rouges d'un signe de tête, elle n'est pas au courant et n'apprécie pas les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

- Hou… Une deuxième tante Pétunia…

Harry grimaça et Anton ricana. Plus Harry en parlait, moins il appréciait les Dursley. Et Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait si l'adolescent leur racontait tout. Un grand amour naîtrait probablement.

Ils convinrent du départ de la fillette pour deux jours plus tard, dès que les médecins l'autoriseraient à quitter l'hôpital. Anton et Harry prirent rapidement congé, laissant derrière eux Jehora, un sourire aux lèvres.

Anton leur fit quitter l'hôpital, récupérant une nouvelle paire de béquille pour Harry, dont la seconde avait brûlé dans l'incendie. Le garçon régla ses nouvelles béquilles, différentes des premières. Sa première paire se calait sous les aisselles et les nouvelles longeaient ses avant-bras jusqu'à ses coudes.

Un peu plus à l'aise avec ces nouvelles cannes, ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle tranquille et Anton les fit transplaner sur la terrasse de la maison grecque d'Argos.

Ron leva les yeux en entendant un « Crac » sonore et fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri. Anton lâcha Harry et se précipita vers Ron pour empêcher sa chaise de basculer en arrière. Juste à temps.

Harry s'approcha en boitillant et jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte du Maraudeur que Ron n'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout ce temps.

- Comment ça va ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit le rouquin, je n'ai rien vu d'alarmant. Cassandra m'a remplacé vers midi pour que je contacte Fred et Georges mais ils devaient être en cours, ils n'ont pas répondu. Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de me rappeler quand ils auront terminé. Et vous ? vous avez l'air d'avoir subit une tempête ! Vous savez ce que voulait Olis ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout rouge au niveau du nez et des tempes Harry ?

Harry et Anton échangèrent un regard et l'adolescent résuma leur matinée et leur après-midi à Ron alors qu'Anton allait secouer Cassandra après avoir posé les chiots sur la table, toujours dans leur cage de transport.

Ron fut attristé par la mort d'Olis mais ne s'y attarda pas, préoccupé par la recherche de ce fameux Théodore. Son grand-père était mort, il devait culpabiliser à l'heure qu'il était. Ils devaient le retrouver et lui transmettre la lettre de son grand-père et organiser une rencontre avec Jehora et Madok, quand il se réveillerait.

- Alors on a récupéré ces deux petits là ?

Ron ouvrit la cage et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur, laissant les chiots terrifiés par le voyage s'habituer à son odeur. Au bout de longues minutes de caresses, de cajoles et de paroles apaisantes, les deux petits beagles finirent par avancer sur la table. Ils testèrent leur environnement, incertains.

Reconnaissant l'odeur d'Harry qui leur avait tant plu lors de sa première visite, ils eurent tôt fait de glisser sur ses cuisses pour s'y blottir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ces deux-là ?

- Et bien… si Jehora n'en veut pas, on pourrait en garder un… C'est toi qui me disais que ces chiens ont un excellent flair et font d'excellents compagnons d'aventures, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait être utile si on cherche quelque chose à l'odeur… Et l'autre ?

- Il y en a un qui a les poumons plus faibles à cause de la fumée selon Anton… Je pense… On pourrait l'envoyer à Théodore ?

Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. C'était une brillante idée. Même si les chiens n'étaient pas acceptés à Poudlard, les étudiants aimaient cacher des choses interdites dans leurs dortoirs. Et les inspections n'étaient pas choses courantes. Et personne ne pourrait de toute façon résister à la bouille si mignonne du chiot.

- On devrait leur trouver des noms…

Harry caressa la tête de celui à qui il avait sauvé la vie, un sourire pensif jouant sur ses lèvres :

- Pour celui qui n'a pas les taches noires autour des yeux et dont la pointe de la queue est blanche, je pensais à Lucky…

- Lucky… La chance ? C'est bien trouvé pour ce petit chanceux qui a eu la vie sauve grâce à toi. Pas vrai Lucky ?

Le chiot jappa doucement en allant mordiller les doigts de Ron.

Les chiots n'étaient que très peu différents. « Lucky » avait tout du beagle classique et sa seule caractéristique était qu'il avait trois taches blanches dans le noir du pelage de son dos et l'autre était un peu plus particulier. Il avait deux cercles fins noirs autour des yeux et la pointe de sa queue était noire aussi.

- Et l'autre, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Aucune idée, c'est toi l'expert canin, rit Harry.

- Pourquoi pas Sirius ?

Harry éclata de rire et réussit à dire :

- Mauvaise idée… Imagine la réaction du Sirius original…

- Ouais pas fameuse comme idée… Alors… c'est un mâle ou une femelle d'ailleurs ?

Ron souleva les deux chiots et confirma. Deux mâles.

- Donc… Un nom de chien mâle… Lasso ? Luffy ? Litchi ?

- Que des noms en « L » ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… Charlie m'a toujours dit qu'on essayait de nommer les animaux d'une même portée par des noms qui commençaient par la même lettre… Pour les reconnaître, je suppose. Si le premier est Lucky, le deuxième devrait avoir un nom qui a la même initiale…

- D'accord… Tu disais donc… Litchi ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Linux ? Leonard ? Looping ? Loubard ? Je commence à manquer d'inspiration là…

Harry réfléchit un instant en examinant le deuxième chiot, pensif. Celui-là avait un air un peu ahuri, très mignon. Un de ses yeux semblait loucher un peu et lui donnait l'air un peu fou. Ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa mignonnerie.

- J'aime bien Looping… Ça fait un peu décalé, c'est original…

- Vendu, c'est mon préféré aussi, approuva Ron.

Ils se sourirent et jouèrent un peu avec les chiots en attendant Anton et Cassandra. Les deux adultes arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et haussèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement en voyant l'air satisfait des adolescents.

Ron leur adressa un grand sourire et leur dit :

- Mes amis, je vous présente nos nouveaux compagnons. Celui qui a la pointe de la queue noire, c'est Looping et celui qui a la pointe de la queue blanche, c'est Lucky. Dîtes bonjour !

Harry pouffa alors que les chiots jappaient, visiblement ravis de leurs nouveaux noms. Anton soupira bruyamment et Cassandra s'assit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore inventer ?

- Vous comptez les garder ?

- Non, on comptait donner Looping à Théodore.

La prophétesse avait eu le récit de toute l'histoire par Anton, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise. C'était bien le genre du trio de faire ça. Elle pinça cependant les lèvres :

- Et l'autre ? Lucky, c'est ça ?

- Lucky, oui. Soit on le donne à Jehora qui arrive dans deux jours, soit on le garde et on l'emmène avec nous, expliqua Harry.

- Quand on a rencontré Olis, il nous a dit que les chiots étaient déjà dressés et qu'il les entraînait à la chasse. On n'aura pas besoin de le dresser, juste à lui rappeler les règles et à lui montrer son territoire.

- Je comprends… Il pourra être utile pour les chasses où les pistages d'odeurs que vous ferez. Et il fera un excellent compagnon, approuva Cassandra.

Anton leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Après un faucon au sale caractère, un chien.

Ils allaient devoir investir dans une basse-cour.

Et dans un foutu pigeonnier pour empêcher ce volatile au caractère de cochon de faire plus de dégâts.

En effet, chaque fois qu'Hayden mettait la pointe des serres dans la maison, il s'ensuivait un bazar monstrueux. L'oiseau était possessif et très snobinard. Anton lui avait une fois déposé une gamelle d'eau sur la table, n'ayant pas le temps de faire plus. Et Hayden l'avait poursuivi en réclamant dans toute la maison pour qu'il lève le bol de liquide jusqu'à lui.

_A cinq heures du matin._

Tout le monde avait été plus qu'enchanté par ce réveil matinal.

Le deuxième gros incident était dû à Rip qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les oiseaux. Elle avait pris sur elle pour offrir une caresse à Hayden avant de lui prendre son courrier. L'oiseau ne fut absolument pas satisfait du peu de remerciements qu'il reçut et refusa purement et simplement de délivrer son courrier. Il fallut une heure à Harry et de nombreuses cajoleries pour qu'il daigne lâcher ce maudit bout de papier.

Ce faucon était une calamité sur pattes, tout le monde en était convaincu !

Seul Harry et Hermione l'appréciaient, uniquement parce que c'était réciproque. Et Ron également mais c'était visiblement plus tordu. Le rouquin semblait avoir conclu un pacte de non-agression avec l'oiseau. Il ne touchait pas Harry quand il était dans le coin et Hayden se conduisait plutôt très amicalement avec lui.

- « Saleté de pigeon ! » grommela Anton.

La conversation s'arrêta là et la soirée passa tranquillement. Cassandra eut le temps de maudire les chiots une bonne douzaine de fois en voyant son canapé et les coussins brodés déchiquetés. Il y eu des explications patientes et une conclusion de Ron « de toute façon, ces chiots sont idiots » qui mit fin à la semi-dispute.

La soirée se termina ainsi, en rires et discussions tranquilles et tous allèrent se coucher, les chiots acceptant sagement de s'endormir dans la cage de transport, rembourrée avec les coussins éventrés.

Pour une fois, personne ne fut réveillé par les cauchemars récurrents d'Harry. Presque.

Ron fut réveillé à neuf heures et demie, surpris qu'Harry ne l'ai pas déjà secoué. Généralement, à huit heures, il était debout, prêt à l'encourager pour son entraînement.

Il s'étira et s'approcha du lit de son ami. Et bêtement, il ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Harry était transparent. Juste transparent. Il voyait à travers le corps de son ami.

Il hésita une seconde. Il paniquait ou il appelait à l'aide ?

Heureusement, son réflexe fut le bon. Il prit une grande inspiration et cria :

- ANTON ! CASSANDRA !

Il n'attendit pas que les adultes n'arrivent pour attraper la main d'Harry et l'appeler. A sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à saisir la main de son ami et la tint serrée, comme pour l'empêcher de partir plus et de disparaître.

La vieille femme surgit en claudiquant, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne dorée avec la fatigue. Anton lui rentra dedans dix secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était stoppée nette sous la surprise.

Elle reprit son souffle en assassinant le Langue-de-Plomb du regard et s'exclama :

- Allons bon. Une projection astrale. C'est nouveau ça.

Pas plus affolée que ça, elle contrôla le pouls d'Harry et sa respiration et hocha la tête, rassurante :

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Il est transparent, nom de Merlin ! Trans-pa-rent !

Cassandra tapota la main de Ron liée à celle d'Harry tranquillement. Anton, les sourcils haussés si haut qu'ils disparaissaient dans les mèches de ses cheveux s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu ça mais visiblement, ce n'était pas dangereux. Il attendait donc les informations.

- Alors… Nous sommes le vingt-quatre février et il est neuf heures trente. Est-ce qu'Harry avait quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! *Slap* Merde Anton, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je m'inquiète là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disparait ?

- Il ne disparaît pas, il a été appelé. Il doit être sous contrat actuellement. Et ce contrat lui impose d'être présent à un endroit précis. On appelle ça une projection astrale.

- Une projection astrale ?

- Oui. L'esprit quitte le corps pour aller rejoindre le lieu où il est réclamé. Si je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, c'est parce que là, c'est comme s'il rêvait.

- Il est endormi ?

- Son corps est endormi, oui. Son esprit vit le moment actuel et réel. Ça se terminera quand la chose pour laquelle il a été appelé sera accomplie. Alors je répète, avait-il quelque chose de prévu ?

Ron réfléchit. Le vingt quatre février. Neuf heures trente. … Un éclat doré dans la valise d'Harry attira son regard et il frappa son poing dans sa paume :

- Mais oui ! La seconde tâche !

- La seconde tâche… ? Répétèrent Anton et Cassandra en chœur.

- Ce matin, c'est la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Harry est sous contrat avec ce tournoi, il doit y être !

- Mais ce tournoi est extrêmement dangereux, non ? S'exclama Anton. Il n'y a pas de danger pour Harry, sous sa forme d'esprit ?

- Non, aucun. Il n'arrivera rien à son corps et il sera invisible pour quasiment tout le monde. Seuls les autres contractants pourront le voir. Il n'y a aucun danger pour Harry.

Ron se détendit et ils décidèrent simplement d'attendre le réveil d'Harry. Ron fut exceptionnellement autorisé à rater son entraînement du matin pour veiller son ami. Hermione le tuerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry pendant son absence. Réflexion faite, il se tuerait avant même qu'Hermione ne soit mise au courant…

Ils s'installèrent confortablement pour veiller le petit brun.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla au petit matin, dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas du tout familier. Étonné, il fit le tour du propriétaire. Où est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ?<p>

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était visiblement dans une salle de bain de Poudlard au vu des armoiries de l'école peintes sur la porte en bois. Il se regarda à travers le miroir de la pièce et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Il était transparent !

Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour reprendre son calme. D'abord, faire en sorte de rester entier et discret. Après chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter.

Les yeux ronds, il regarda Cédric Diggory, le champion de Poudlard et élève de sixième année à Poufsouffle, entrer en caleçon, le cheveu hirsute et l'œil vitreux, bien loin de l'image de beau gosse charmeur qu'il donnait habituellement.

Le Poufsouffle cligna des yeux en apercevant la forme fantomatique d'Harry.

Il cilla une nouvelle fois. Il ressortit tranquillement de la salle de bain. Il referma la porte. Harry entendit un gros son bruyant, comme le bruit d'une tête qui cogne violemment contre une porte et Cédric revint dans la pièce.

Harry lui fit un signe de main, gêné. Cédric lui répondit. Harry esquissa un sourire. Cédric s'évanouit.

- Et merde ! Grogna le Gryffondor en s'agenouillant près de son adversaire au Quidditch.

Il tenta de le toucher. Avec un énorme soulagement, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait le toucher. Il songea une seconde à appeler ses camarades de dortoir à l'aide mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas plus d'inconscients, merci bien.

Il tapota la joue du Poufsouffle qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Harry lui sourit légèrement :

- Ne panique pas, s'il te plaît, dit-il précipitamment avant que l'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Par Merlin, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tout le monde te cherche dans tout le pays !

Cédric avait inconsciemment adopté le chuchotement, ce pour quoi Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Le petit Gryffondor se gratta la tête, gêné et lui avoua :

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je suis là, je te jure. Je ne devrais même pas être en Angleterre normalement ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis transparent ?

- Si tu es ici… Ce n'est pas à cause du Tournoi ? Supposa Cédric avec hésitation.

La magie était tordue. Elle devait bien être capable de ramener un sorcier sous contrat sur le lieu d'un tournoi, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ça devait être possible.

- Et comment je peux repartir ?

- Aucune idée… Je suppose que tu repartiras automatiquement quand la seconde tâche sera terminée, non ?

Un frappement à la porte les tétanisa soudain. La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon pas plus réveillé que Cédric il y a cinq minutes entra :

- Tu m'excuses, j'ai juste besoin des toilettes…

- Att-

- Au fait, tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

Cédric échangea un regard avec Harry. Très intelligemment, il répondit, cherchant à gagner du temps :

- Euh…

- T'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent avant les examens, ajouta l'autre en faisant ses affaires, dos aux garçons.

- … A-Ah ?

- Oui, ça doit être le stress. T'en fais pas tu vas tout déchirer ! Et cette fois, Potter ne sera pas là pour te voler la vedette, il a fuit.

- Hé ! Réussit à placer Cédric, vivement approuvé par un Harry indigné.

- Ouais ouais, je sais, tu restes persuadé que Potter n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités et bla bla bla… Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est un gosse et que c'est normal qu'il ait eu peur.

- Mais…

- Y a que toi pour penser qu'il est parti pour quelque chose de plus important que ce tournoi, je te dis ! Ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il a eu raison de se casser. Dumbledore est cinglé de l'avoir fait participer !

- C'est vraiment ce que tout le monde pense de moi ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Enfin bref… Prends ton temps, je vais me recoucher. Si tu as besoin d'un truc, secoues-moi.

Harry se plaça devant le garçon, indigné. Non seulement il l'ignorait quand il parlait mais en plus, il parlait de lui en sa présence et pas en bien en plus.

A la grande surprise de Cédric et d'Harry, le garçon traversa le corps d'Harry comme s'il n'existait pas. Le petit brun eut un grand frisson d'inconfort. Cédric rappela son ami, perplexe :

- Paul… Tu ne vois personne d'autre que moi ici ?

- Si, moi, pourquoi ?

- Je veux dire là… Juste _entre_ les toilettes et le lavabo ?

Cédric pointa du doigt l'endroit où était Harry. Le dénommé Paul cligna des yeux en fixant très sérieusement l'endroit désigné. Il finit par hausser les épaules et tapota l'épaule de son ami :

- Ça va aller. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te recoucher un peu ?

- N-Non… Désolé, j'ai mal dormi.

- Le stress, je te dis, le stress. Va voir madame Pomfresh, elle pourra peut-être te donner une potion calmante.

Paul sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux autres bouches bée.

- Il ne me voit pas ? S'écria Harry.

- Apparemment pas.

- Il ne m'entend pas non plus ?!

- Apparemment pas.

- Tu pourrais participer un peu !

Harry fusilla le beau Poufsouffle du regard qui soupira :

- Je vais juste prendre ma douche, on verra après si tu es toujours là. Je… Je vais essayer de me réveiller. C'est peut-être juste un rêve…

Harry hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce sans avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir la porte, laissant au Poufsouffle son intimité.

Il avait eu peur d'être mort pendant une seconde mais s'était ravisé.

D'après la prophétie, personne ne pouvait le tuer si ce n'était Voldemort. Hors… Il n'était pas là. Et il doutait sincèrement d'avoir envie de se réincarner en fantôme, merci bien. Passer l'éternité entre la vie et la mort ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

Pour lui, si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, c'était bien parce que la mort arrivait à la fin. Si les gens ne mourraient pas, la vie serait bien moins intéressante à vivre.

Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées philosophiques.

Il avança d'un pas flottant dans le dortoir avant de se figer.

Non seulement il ne touchait pas terre, mais il avait ses deux jambes ! Sa jambe gauche était revenue ! Avant de sauter de joie, il décida qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être rentré pour voir si c'était seulement le rêve qui lui avait rendu sa jambe ou si Merlin avait intercédé en sa faveur quelque part au-dessus.

Résolument calme, il détailla le dénommé Paul qui ronflait de tout son soûl, étalé en croix sur son lit. C'était un grand jeune homme à l'allure grande et musclée des basketteurs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient artistiquement ébouriffés et il avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et de vert, un peu étrange mais attirant.

L'expression de son visage reflétait un garçon charmeur et désinvolte. Très sympathique.

Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs mais comme il faisait en sorte d'être le moins remarqué possible, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Il s'assit sur le seul lit vide et attendit patiemment que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle daigne sortir de la salle de bains. Ce qu'il fit vingt minutes plus tard.

Il avait les joues rouges, signe que l'eau chaude avait coulé longtemps, mais semblait un peu plus alerte. Harry le détailla rapidement.

C'était un grand jeune homme mince et séduisant. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris, un sourire plein de fossettes très charmeur. Harry avait entendu dire qu'il était d'un naturel calme et bon élève.

Amusé, il songea qu'en fait, il avait tout pour lui. Sauf la résistance émotionnelle, ricana-t-il intérieurement en se souvenant du mémorable évanouissement de son condisciple.

Cédric, visiblement plus calme que tout à l'heure, posa son index devant ses lèvres et lui indiqua la porte. Le Poufsouffle portait une cape chaude qui couvrait un short de bain noir et un maillot de corps jaune aux couleurs de sa maison. Harry, lui n'avait que le short élimé qui lui servait de pyjama et un ancien tee-shirt de Dudley.

Aussi furent-ils tous les deux surpris quand Harry avoua qu'il ne ressentait pas le froid, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall de l'école, ouvert aux quatre vents.

Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Cédric prit de quoi manger, rapidement et ils sortirent de l'école, encore quasiment déserte à cette heure là. A Poudlard, il était sept heures et demie du matin. La seconde tache commencerait dans deux heures.

Le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le lac vide où un ponton de bois avait déjà été monté au milieu de l'eau. Des gradins avaient été installés tout autour du lac, pour que tous puissent voir la seconde tâche.

Une fois installés au chaud dans les gradins, à l'abri du vent et sous un sortilège de chaleur le Poufsouffle prit la parole :

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu n'es de retour que pour la seconde tâche, mais personne à part moi ne peut te voir.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Rusard ne m'a pas remarqué, Miss Teigne non plus. Heureusement, Dumbledore pas plus. Et Rogue encore moins, merci pour ça.

Cédric hocha la tête. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'explosion à laquelle ils auraient eu droit si le professeur de potions les avaient vu ensemble. Surtout qu'Harry était recherché par toute la communauté sorcière.

- Dis… Est-ce que ce serait possible que le tournoi m'ait fait revenir parce qu'il manquait un champion dans le contrat mais que comme vous étiez déjà trois, je n'arrive pas entièrement ?

- Tu veux dire que ton esprit aurait été rappelé, mais pas ton corps ?

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Ce n'est pas idiot… Mais du coup, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux te voir ?

- Peut-être que c'est réservé aux autres engagés dans le Tournoi ?

- Du coup, Delacour et Krum pourraient te voir aussi… Ce serait logique.

- Ouais… Et pour la seconde tâche… Je vais devoir y participer ?

- Aucune idée… Probablement pas vu que personne ne te voit. Tu assisteras l'un d'entre nous probablement.

- Ouais… C'était quoi la deuxième tâche ?

- Tu n'as pas cherché ?

- J'ai eu d'autres choses à penser qu'à trouver pourquoi un œuf doré de dragon hurlait, figures-toi, s'agaça l'adolescent.

Cédric leva les mains en signe de paix. Il se demanda furtivement quelles étaient ces autres choses dont il parlait mais expliqua finalement :

- Il fallait mettre l'œuf sous l'eau et plonger avec pour écouter une chanson. Ça dit en gros que quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur va t'être enlevé et caché dans le lac et que tu auras une heure pour le récupérer.

- Quelqu'un au fond du lac ?! Ils sont complètement dingues d'avoir fait un truc pareil !

- M'en parle pas… Ils doivent être endormis et ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils sont plongés dans un lac. Mais moi, qui suis parfaitement au courant, je suis positivement ravi à l'idée d'aller plonger là-dedans.

Harry approuva vivement. L'air ambiant ne devait pas dépasser les dix degrés. Et les bords du lac étaient recouverts de givre. Il devait faire froid à mourir à l'intérieur. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir à plonger.

- Et… Tu penses que c'est qui, la personne chère à ton cœur ?

Cédric hésita. Il savait qu'Harry avait un petit faible pour Cho et il était embêté à l'idée de lui faire du mal, mais il ne se voyait pas lui mentir. Aussi avoua-t-il avec gêne :

- Je pense que ce sera Cho.

- Cho… Oh ! Cho !

- … C'est quoi cette réaction, tu l'avais oublié ?

- Sincèrement, oui. J'ai la tête pleine de sa présence quand elle est dans mon champ de vision, confia-t-il en rougissant, mais quand je ne la vois pas, je ne pense absolument pas à elle… C'est mal ?

- Personnellement, ça m'arrange. Mais je trouve ça bizarre que tu ne penses pas du tout à elle quand elle n'est pas près de toi…

- Quoi ? En quoi c'est bizarre ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est bizarre, c'est tout. Ça ne fait pas naturel…

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Cédric fronçait les sourcils pensivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de ce qui était naturel ou pas dans les choses de l'amour ? Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux alors… Et il n'était pas vraiment pressé par ce fait, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

- Je pense… Que ça aurait été Ron.

- Pardon ?

- La personne au fond du lac pour moi. A mon avis, ça aurait été Ron. Ce n'est pas obligatoirement quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, non ?

- Non, bien sûr… Mais Ron ? Ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Fred et Georges ?

- Oui. C'est mon premier ami. J'ai un attachement particulier pour lui.

Cédric hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Les premiers amis étaient toujours ceux qui laissaient les plus belles traces dans les cœurs. Paul était l'exemple parfait pour lui. Il l'avait rencontré dans le train, lors de leur première rentrée et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble.

- Sinon, Harry, changeons de sujet puisqu'on n'aura pas de réponse claire avant que tu ne sois reparti.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? Tout le monde s'inquiète !

- J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, _Arry_.

- Moi également, Harrry Potterrr. Où est Herrr-mion-e ?

Cédric et Harry sursautèrent violemment. Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour se tenaient en dessous d'eux, au plus bas niveau des gradins.

Finalement, ils avaient eu raison. Seuls les champions pouvaient le voir.

Les deux jeunes adultes montèrent pour les rejoindre, laissant à Harry et Cédric le temps de les observer.

Fleur était une française de dix-sept ans, un quart vélane. Elle était très séduisante, grande et élancée, et ses cheveux blond argenté étaient tressés dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient d'on ne savait quoi et sa main droite était crispée sur sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort si le plus jeune faisait mine de décamper.

Viktor était un bulgare de dix-sept ans aussi. Il était plutôt petit, s'arrêtant au mètre soixante-douze. Il était mince, avait le teint cireux, un nez arrondi et les épaules voutées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très courts, presque rasés, ses yeux perçants étaient noirs et un collier de barbe suivait la ligne de sa mâchoire pour faire le tour de sa bouche.

Les deux autres champions s'assirent sans plus de manière, et la française demanda :

- Où étais-tu passé, Arry ? Tout le monde dit que tu t'es enfui parce que tu as eu peur de la difficulté du Tournoi.

- Il ne s'est pas enfui, Herrr-mione ne serait pas partie avec lui pour ça, rétorqua Viktor, les sourcils froncés.

Le bulgare semblait furieux. Et Cédric lui avoua que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, j'ai eu d'autres problèmes que ce foutu tournoi ! Répliqua finalement Harry, agacé.

Il en avait assez qu'on le traite de lâche. Et que toute l'école le pense. Zut à la fin !

- Alors quels problèmes ? Papa m'a parlé d'une rumeur qui circule au ministère en ce moment. Apparemment, la famille Weasley aurait complètement coupé les ponts avec Dumbledore.

Harry fronça un sourcil. Pourquoi les Weasley auraient-ils coupé les ponts avec Dumbledore ? Il repensa alors à la lettre de Percy. Il savait que Ron avait une malédiction sur le cœur ! Dumbledore leur aurait dit ?

Mais pourquoi leur dire quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne chercherait donc pas la mort de Ron ?

Le petit brun secoua la tête. Plus tard les interrogations. En voyant les mines renfrognées des trois plus vieux qui s'étaient mépris sur son silence, il répondit :

- Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce que j'ai appris. C'est trop… Dangereux. Pour faire court, disons qu'on est en train de… De changer le monde en fait.

- De changer le monde ? Il n'y a que les Changeurs qui peuvent faire ça ! S'exclama Fleur en lançant sa tresse par-dessus son épaule.

- Ouais… Je sais.

Fleur le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- T-Tu es un Changeur ?

- D'après le Livre, oui.

Les garçons réclamèrent des explications et Fleur consentit à leur en donner. Le cours de sortilèges sur les changeurs avait lieu vers la fin de la quatrième année à Poudlard mais les élèves n'en retenaient jamais grand-chose, vu que le dernier Changeur connu avait vécu quelques siècles auparavant. Il était donc logique que Cédric ait oublié cette partie-là du programme.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se questionna. Ils allaient exiger qu'il leur raconte et il ne voulait pas le faire sans sécurité. Pouvait-il demander un serment de fidélité ? Ils n'étaient pas encore soumis au secret professionnel, ça devrait être bon.

- Arry, quoi que tu entreprennes, je veux t'aider, posa Fleur, déterminée.

- … Quoi ?

- Les Changeurs font de grandes choses et en avoir un à ses côtés signifie d'œuvrer pour changer le monde. Je ne te connais pas plus que ça, mais je sais déjà que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que ce que tu feras pour changer le monde sera dans le bon sens. C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider.

- J'ai déjà des alliés Fleur. D'ordinaire, je les consulterais avant de prendre une quelconque décision mais là, je vais faire une exception. …Je veux un serment de fidélité. Pour mes amis et moi.

Fleur resta un instant bouche bée. Un serment de fidélité ? C'était un engagement qui ne se prenait pas à la légère.

- Tu en as déjà connus ? Demanda Viktor, méfiant.

- Trois.

La réponse claire et ferme fit réfléchir les trois champions. Même si Harry était un Changeur, et tous connaissaient l'implication d'un tel titre, est-ce que ça valait le coup de s'engager auprès de lui ? De devenir un de ses alliés ?

Fleur prit sa décision la première. Elle se releva face à Harry et posa un genou à terre, une main sur la sienne, l'autre sur son cœur :

- « Moi, Fleur Delacour, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Arry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur amie. Que je meure si je trahis. »

Harry accepta alors que la lueur dorée désormais familière les liait. Il savait que Cassandra, Anton, Crystal, Ron et Hermione devaient être entourés d'un halo doré en ce moment même.

Fleur eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité de l'affection entre les liés et elle fut ravie d'en faire partie. Ils avaient une place bien au chaud dans son cœur. Pour toujours.

Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre :

- « Moi, Viktorrr Krrrum, jurrre en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout fairrre pourrr aider Harrry Potterrr et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leurrr pérrriple, de garrrder tous leurrrs secrrrets et d'êtrrre leurrr ami. Que je meurrre si je trrrahis. » Hou ! Il y a trrrop de « rrr » là-dedans.

Harry eut un léger rire ému et l'intervention de Cédric le toucha quand elle fut prononcée avec la plus grande sincérité :

- « Moi, Cédric Diggory, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

- Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.

Il attendit que la sensation de chaleur si agréable s'estompe, laissa Fleur jeter divers enchantements pour qu'ils soient tranquilles et entama son récit par des mots qu'il savait être convaincant :

- La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que Voldemort sera de retour avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- QUOI ?

- Mais il est mort !

- Arry, tu l'as tué, non ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Mes parents l'ont empêché de nuire pendant treize ans. Il trouvera bientôt le moyen de revenir. Et plus important encore, on ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher ça.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Cédric.

- Parce que je ne suis pas en Angleterre donc je ne pourrais rien faire, qu'il va chercher à garder son retour secret pour avoir l'effet de surprise et que c'est une foutue voyante imparable qui me l'a dit !

- Une foutue quoi ?

- Désolé Viktor. C'est la fameuse voyante dont les prédictions sont toujours justes. Elle habite en Grèce, fait de superbes dessins en fumée et s'appelle Cassandra.

- Cassandra ? La voyante ?!

- Des dessins en fumée ? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et leur raconta tout, partant de leur fuite et de la raison de celle-ci, jusqu'à son débarquement dans la salle de bains des garçons Poufsouffle de sixième année. Il passa certains détails, Olis, les chiens, sa mort, les Horcruxes, Jehora et Madok, notamment. Il hésita longtemps mais finit par leur raconter la prophétie en détail et tout ce qui en découlait. Puis il leur parla de leur futur voyage pour trouver des pierres qui leur permettrait de développer leur plein potentiel.

Il termina en leur promettant de leur envoyer des montres miroirs pour garder le contact. A la fin de son récit, ils étaient horrifiés. Viktor sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il ne leur disait pas mais n'insista pas. Si c'était possible, ils auraient renouvelé leur serment de fidélité à la fin du récit. Et honnêtement, ils étaient heureux de l'avoir fait.

Libérer le monde de l'influence de Dumbledore et empêcher Voldemort de faire trop de dégâts n'était peut-être pas grand-chose au premier abord, mais ça pouvait changer bien des choses sur le long terme. Et s'ils pouvaient apporter leur pierre à l'édifice, ça ne pourrait être qu'une bonne chose.

Ils ne purent pas discuter plus, les élèves commençaient à arriver. Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la tente des champions. Pour Harry, la suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Personne ne le vit, tout le monde lui passa au travers. Il n'eut pas besoin de sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle comme Fleur ou Cédric, ni de métamorphose à moitié réussie de requin comme Krum, il respirait parfaitement sous l'eau.

Et il se déplaçait à la vitesse de sa pensée, donc très vite. Il assista, impuissant, à l'abandon de Fleur, littéralement assaillie par les Strangulots, évita soigneusement le Viktor-requin qui l'effrayait et avança en même temps que Cédric, profitant de sa vitesse pour le guider. Ils arrivèrent en tête, au bout de vingt-cinq minutes de temps devant les quatre piliers où étaient attachés trois personnes.

Un des piliers était vide, certainement celui d'Harry. Sur le deuxième, une fillette de huit ans aux cheveux blond-argentés flottant, comme morte, était solidement attachée. Sur le troisième, une jolie chinoise qui retourna l'estomac d'Harry dormait paisiblement. Et sur le quatrième, un jeune homme blond aux vêtements datant de l'époque victorienne ballotait au gré du courant.

Cédric trancha la corde de Cho avec un caillou qu'Harry avait remonté du fond pour lui et voulut remonter. La main d'Harry sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il ne put répliquer quand le regard vert intense le fixe, suppliant.

Il attendit dix minutes l'arrivée de Krum qui laissa à Harry le soin de détacher le blond alors que les êtres de l'eau se posaient de sérieuses questions sur la pierre qui flottait et la corde qui se tranchait toute seule. Le blond fut détaché et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, rendant Viktor encore plus en colère. Le jeune homme adressa un signe de tête à Harry en remerciement mais attendit Cédric pour remonter. Harry leur fit les gros yeux en désignant la fillette qui devait être la sœur de Fleur et Cédric confia Cho à Viktor, prenant vingt secondes pour détacher l'enfant.

Ils remontèrent tous les trois, Cédric portant Cho, Viktor son ami blond et les deux ayant attrapé un bras de la fillette pour la remorquer.

Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration en arrivant enfin hors de l'eau. Cho se serra contre Cédric, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là alors qu'il tentait de soutenir la fillette. Viktor regarda attentivement le visage de son ami. Dès qu'il fit mine d'ouvrir les yeux, il lui jeta un sort qui l'assomma sec. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Ils sortirent de l'eau tous ensemble, n'attendant même pas la répartition des points. Fleur se jeta dans les bras de Cédric en sanglotant quand elle aperçut sa petite sœur bien au chaud cachée dans les jambes de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Gabrielle, tu vas bien ?

Les quatre champions s'isolèrent alors que Cho et Gabrielle et le garçon blond étaient confiés aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh.

Fleur, enroulée dans une immonde couverture orange, comme ses deux camarades, regarda Cédric et Viktor :

- Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir ramené Gabrielle. Je sais qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais être ramenée à la surface par des êtres de l'eau aurait été terrible pour elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle a une peur profonde des êtres qui vivent dans l'eau depuis que la sirène de notre salle de bain a tenté de la noyer quand elle avait trois ans. C'est une vraie phobie. Alors merci, vraiment.

Cédric et Viktor échangèrent un regard gêné. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils auraient laissé la fillette au fond de l'eau, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité. Cédric soupira et avoua :

- Fleur… Ce n'est ni moi, ni Viktor qui avons sauvé ta sœur. C'est Harry. C'est lui qui m'a forcé à rester pour la délivrer, pareil pour Viktor. C'est lui que tu dois remercier.

Harry agita la main tranquillement pour empêcher Fleur de se jeter à son cou. Sans doute que ça l'aurait fait valser. Ou qu'elle serait passée à travers lui.

Il se tourna vers le bulgare et lui demanda, soudain sérieux :

- Viktor, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- De quoi tu parrrles ?

- Tu es énervé depuis ce matin, Cédric me dit que ça fait un moment et tu viens d'assommer celui que tu devais sauver… Alors je répète, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le champion fut tenté pendant un instant de renvoyer le plus jeune dans les roses. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il le regarda avec l'intention de lui dire sa façon de penser quand il tomba dans les yeux d'un vert surnaturel d'Harry.

L'adolescent le regardait paisiblement, ne portant aucun jugement. Comme s'il savait instinctivement qu'il allait avoir une réponse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le renvoyer paître mais un sourire tranquille le fit se raviser. D'accord, il ne pouvait rien contre ces yeux là. Impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit.

- Ce garrrçon, c'est mon meilleurrr ami, mon frrrèrrre. Je le connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans et lui quatrrre. On a toujourrrs été ensemble.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si furieux qu'il soit ici ?

- Parrrce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne lui ai jamais dit surrr moi.

- Laquelle ?

- Je suis un sorrrcier.

Harry comprit en une seconde le problème. Avec Cassandra, ils avaient énormément discuté des fonctionnements magiques des autres pays. Parce qu'Harry n'y comprenait rien et que Crystal voulait apprendre.

En Bulgarie, la loi était très stricte. Quiconque découvrait le secret de la magie sans avoir de magie était condamné à la prison à vie.

- Ton ami est moldu et risque la prison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si quelqu'un découvrrre qu'il est moldu, il serrra enferrrmé sitôt rrrentrrré en Bulgarrrie. Et je ne veux pas de ça. Dès que j'ai découverrrt que Lu serrrait celui que je devrrrais sauver, j'ai essayé de fairrre changer ça. Mais Dumbledorrr a rrrefusé.

- Il a dû dire quelque chose comme « le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a ses règles dictées par la Magie. Il est impossible de les contourner », non ?

Ils regardèrent Fleur, surpris. La jeune fille haussa les épaules en regardant la deuxième tente où était examinée sa petite sœur et dit :

- J'ai essayé de faire changer l'épreuve moi aussi, dès que j'ai compris que c'était dans l'eau. Je savais parfaitement que ce serait Gabrielle que je devrais récupérer. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle revive cette peur-là. Mais même avec l'ordonnance médicale, il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Encore Dumbledore…

- Dans mon cas, c'était les trrrois dirrrecteurrrs qui ont rrrefusé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais fairrre si le gouverrrnement apprrrend que Lu a parrrticipé à une activité dans le monde sorrrcier.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Rip pourrait bien lui inventer un Portoloin sur commande ou un truc comme ça ? Il hocha la tête, convaincu et dit :

- Je vais chercher un moyen pour évacuer « Lou » en toute sécurité si jamais il y avait un problème. Je ne te promets rien, mais notre amie Rip est une inventrice de génie. C'est elle qui a inventé les montres miroirs dont je vous ai parlé.

- Merrrci Harrry. Je compte surrr toi. Et Ludwig serrra, je suis sûrrr, rrravi de ton aide.

Viktor se leva en serrant la main d'Harry et partit de l'autre côté. Il devait trouver Karkaroff pour renvoyer Ludwig en Bulgarie sans que celui-ci n'apprenne rien. Fleur les quitta rapidement ensuite, voulant vérifier que sa petite sœur allait bien. Elle fit promettre à Harry de leur donner des nouvelles rapidement.

Harry sentit soudain sa vision se brouiller et il se sentit partir. Cédric se précipita à côté de lui et l'adolescent dit d'une voix faible :

- Je crois que le temps de la deuxième tache est terminé. On se revoit pour la troisième tâche ?

- On se reverra avant, j'espère, rit Cédric.

Il avait tissé des liens avec Harry. S'il était premier au classement, c'était uniquement grâce à lui et ses indications. Il appréciait vraiment la gentillesse et la patience du garçon.

- J'espère aussi, Cédric. Sinon… Au vingt quatre juin ?

- Ouais… A bientôt Harry, prends soin de toi.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer et il disparut, purement et simplement. Son esprit retournait à son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux ce qui lui sembla des heures après et adressa un sourire à Ron visiblement très soulagé :

- Hey… J'ai raté un truc ?

Ron éclata de rire et Harry lui raconta sa folle matinée. Tout s'était bien passé, il était de retour dans son corps. Tout était redevenu normal.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	13. Miroir

Bon dimanche à tous !

Merci pour les quelques revieweurs, dont adenoide (merci :)) qui ont pris le temps de donner leur avis, de poser une question ou de me remercier... Moins que d'habitude étonnamment.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIII -<strong>** MIROIR**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione revint le vingt quatre au soir, elle tomba sur les garçons surexcités qui l'accueillirent comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.<p>

Ils furent déçus en apprenant qu'elle devait garder le bandage orthopédique pendant plusieurs jours, le temps que sa nouvelle vision se fixe et que le sort se mette correctement en place. Pour se consoler, ils lui présentèrent Lucky et Looping qu'elle adopta immédiatement.

Ils s'assirent ensuite et lui racontèrent les nouveaux serments qu'Harry avait reçu, la fameuse projection astrale, la nouvelle amitié avec les trois autres champions et la promesse de Rip de trouver quelque chose pour aider Viktor et Ludwig.

Hermione fut ravie que son plus ou moins petit ami soit de leur côté. Elle fut surprise que les trois acceptent aussi facilement de faire un serment de fidélité. Anton lui expliqua alors que l'attrait d'un Changeur avait du éclipser tout le danger qu'il pouvait y avoir. Et ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes adultes qui ne saisissaient pas toute l'implication d'un serment de fidélité. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une promesse de non trahison.

Le lendemain matin, Anton laissa Harry à ses exercices magiques et alla avec Hermione chercher Jehora à l'aéroport. Ils revinrent en milieu de matinée, la magie aidant, la fillette bien calée dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Jehora sauta à terre dès qu'elle aperçut Harry et Ron et alla les rejoindre dans l'eau, dès qu'Hermione eut pris deux minutes pour lui faire enfiler un maillot de bain. L'adolescente les rejoignit et ils jouèrent toute la matinée. Cassandra les appela à table à midi. Ils discutèrent de choses essentiellement tranquilles, Jehora apprenant juste l'existence de la magie.

Après le repas, les adultes obligèrent la fillette à aller faire une sieste pour qu'elle se repose et qu'ils puissent discuter de choses sérieuses. Rip arriva à ce moment là, prête pour leur premier contact avec leurs alliés.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de contacter Draco Malefoy, Fred et Georges, Percy et Fleur. Les autres étaient prévus pour le vingt six, soit, le lendemain. Harry devait contacter Draco et Fleur, Ron s'occupait des jumeaux et Hermione se chargeait de Percy. Elle était la seule assez patiente pour tout expliquer au jeune homme sans perdre son calme.

Ce fut Harry qui commença. Il ouvrit sa montre et appela :

- Fleur Delacour.

Une demi-seconde suffit pour que le visage radieux et superbe de la demi-vélane apparaissent sur le miroir :

- Arry ! Et… Euh… Ron et Ermione ! C'est un plaisir. Tu es bien rentré Arry ?

- Oui, aucun souci. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Fleur. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, merci et vous trois ?

Le trio lui sourit. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Crystal, Ron semblait immunisé au charme de la vélane. Fleur en fut soulagée. Elle aimait l'idée de parler avec les garçons sans ambigüité.

- On va bien, merci, lui répondit Ron.

- Alors, où en sont les points du Tournoi ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

- Je suis bonne dernière à cause de mon abandon. Viktor a cinq points de moins que Cédric et partira donc cinq minutes en retard pour la troisième tâche. J'ai quinze points d'écart avec Viktor, ça me fait un quart d'heure de moins.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça paraissait logique et impartial. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Ils discutèrent longtemps de ce qu'ils voulaient entreprendre avec Fleur et avec d'autres. La jeune fille devait juste faire en sorte de laisser traîner ses oreilles autour d'elle pour leur rapporter ce qui lui semblait suspect.

Ils avaient également décidé de l'associer avec Fortescue, l'ancien directeur, pour qu'elle retrace la vie de Voldemort. Ils avaient l'intention de mettre également Viktor et Cédric à contribution. Ce n'était pas une mission trop prenante, aussi les trois champions pourraient le faire sans que ça n'empiète sur leurs entraînements pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ils se quittèrent au bout d'une demi-heure :

- D'accord, on se recontacte dans deux semaines, Fleur. Merci pour ton aide.

- C'est normal, ça me fait plaisir Ermione, sourit la jolie française.

Rip, qui passait derrière eux en marmonnant dans sa barbe, un tournevis glissé derrière son oreille, se pencha sur le miroir :

- Au fait Fleur, comment va ta sœur ? Harry m'a raconté pour sa peur de l'eau.

- Oh… Elle va bien, merci de vous en soucier, remercia-t-elle poliment.

- Tutoies-moi, pas de manières entre amies !

Fleur adressa un sourire ravi à la vendeuse grecque. Rip continua gentiment :

- Tu sais, quand j'étais gosse, j'avais peur de l'eau moi aussi. Alors… Ben… Si ça peut aider ta sœur à dépasser sa peur, tu peux la mettre en relation avec moi, ok ?

- … Merci, sincèrement. Ça représente beaucoup pour elle et pour moi.

- De rien, de rien, fit-elle, embarrassée, si elle veut parler, appelle Rip. C'est mon nom !

Fleur la remercia une bonne centaine de fois, faisant rapidement fuir la jeune femme sous la gêne. Elle n'avait pas proposé ça pour se faire remercier ! Le trio et la championne discutèrent encore une minute et elle les laissa.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour appeler les trois restants. Harry resta sur la terrasse, Ron alla sur le bord de la piscine et Hermione s'assit dans une des chaises longues entre la piscine et la terrasse. Ils étaient tous isolés, mais à portée de voix en cas de problème.

Hermione sortit sa montre miroir et appela :

- Percy Weasley.

- Enfin ! Ron je commençais à m'inquiét- Hermione ?

- Oui, Ron a autre chose à faire pour le moment, il m'a demandé de te contacter, pour te rassurer et t'exposer nos plans.

- D'accord. Comment va-t-il ? Et comment allez-vous ? Vous avez reçu ma lettre à propos de son cœur ?

- Percy, calme-toi, l'apaisa Hermione doucement, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant ça, laisse-moi te dire que nous sommes parfaitement au courant pour Ron. Il va bien, il n'est pas en danger. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, soulagé. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez et murmura un sortilège en agitant sa baguette pour être sûr d'être tranquille. Même s'il était dans son appartement, il ne voulait pas que son colocataire revienne importunément.

Hermione approuva sa prudence et s'écria, pour être sûre :

- RIP ! Les serments, c'est faisable par miroir, tu es sûre ?

La voix lointaine de la jeune femme répliqua tout aussi bruyamment :

- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Essaie et on verra !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle était vraiment la seule a être sérieuse ici ? Elle ouvrit la bouche et regarda Percy qui l'interrompit dans sa future tirade :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

- Longue histoire, je te raconterais ça quand je serais sûre de ta loyauté.

- Que-

- Écoute, je sais que tu tiens énormément à ton travail, et je peux le comprendre. Mais en nous aidant, il est possible, je ne sais pas encore, que tu aies à faire quelque chose que tes supérieurs réprouveraient s'ils le savaient. C'est pourquoi, avant de te raconter quoi que ce soit, je vais te demander un serment de fidélité.

- Un serment de fidélité ? C'est un engagement sérieux, Hermione. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez ?

- Évidemment, nous ne le demanderions pas sinon. C'est important pour nous, Percy. Comme ça, nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir te faire confiance.

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement. Il n'avait pas fait de contrat avec le ministère. Et il ne voulait pas trahir son petit frère. Mais en même temps, il respectait énormément Bartemius Croupton, son supérieur hiérarchique. Et celui-ci était très à cheval sur les règles. S'il apprenait qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation secrète, nul doute qu'il perdrait son travail.

La dernière organisation secrète qui avait vu le jour était celle des mangemorts, dirigés par Voldemort. Et Croupton haïssait Voldemort à peu près autant qu'Harry. Il avait perdu sa famille à cause de lui. Son fils avait rejoint les mangemorts et sa femme s'était laissée dépérir de chagrin quand son fils fut condamné. Une histoire tragique.

Que faire ? Son travail et son mentor ? Ou sa famille et son petit frère ?

Il soupira longuement. Famille ou travail, le choix était difficile, mais finalement évident. Il regarda à travers sa montre miroir le visage anxieux d'Hermione et répondit sérieusement :

- J'accepte le serment de fidélité. Mais ne me demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit qui nuirait à mon travail, s'il te plaît.

- Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour éviter ça.

- Très bien. Alors… « Moi, Percy Weasley, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider… »

- Harry Potter, lui souffla Hermione quand il hésita.

- « … Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous les secrets et d'être leur ami. Que… Je meure si je trahis. »

Une lumière dorée entoura Percy à travers le miroir.

En Grèce, Harry, Hermione et Ron furent entourés de ce même halo doré, étonnant leurs interlocuteurs, Anton, surveillant la carte et Cassandra dans son cabinet, s'illuminèrent de cette même lueur.

En Albanie, Crystal eut un grand sourire en regardant son bras entouré de cette aura dorée, effrayant la petite vieille qui venait acheter son magazine de potins hebdomadaire.

- Merci Percy, ça compte beaucoup pour Ron.

- Je sais, c'est pour lui que je fais ça. Il a déjà parlé aux jumeaux, non ?

- Que- … Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Facile, les jumeaux ne se sont pas plus inquiétés que ça pour Ron alors qu'on sait tous qu'il est leur frère préféré.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'interrogea la jeune fille, surprise.

- Parce que Ron n'a jamais confondu Fred et Georges. Même quand il était tellement furieux qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans ses phrases, même quand ils le faisaient tourner en bourrique, il ne s'est jamais trompé. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix pour les jumeaux.

- Vous voulez dire que vous les échangez tous, sinon ?

- Ça m'arrive assez peu, mais plus souvent depuis que je ne suis plus à l'école pour les voir grandir. Pareil pour Bill et Charlie. Ginny n'a jamais réussi à les différencier, Maman se trompe régulièrement mais personne n'y fait plus attention depuis qu'elle m'a appelé Ginny. Et Papa se trompe assez rarement, seulement quand il est fatigué.

Hermione rit en imaginant Percy avec un air timide et des cheveux longs. Le jeune homme, les joues rouges, se racla la gorge et revint à la conversation première :

- Sinon, tu veux bien me répondre, maintenant que nous sommes alliés ?

- Pour mon œil ?

- Oui… Sauf si ça te gêne.

- Oh non, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. En fait, quand j'ai découvert le sortilège sur le cœur de Ron, c'est ce qui nous a incités à fuir. Harry a découvert un peu après que c'était Dumbledore qui avait lancé ce sort. Enfin bref, le matin, avant qu'on ne sorte des limites du Terrier, j'ai voulu essayé d'ôter ce sort.

- Quelle formule ?

- «_ Finite Incantatem _». Formule classique d'annulation. Sauf que le sort a rebondi en subissant une espèce de mutation… Et je me le suis pris dans l'œil.

- Mince… Mais ça doit faire presque deux mois maintenant. Ton œil n'a toujours pas guéri ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

- En fait, je n'ai plus rien vu à partir de ce moment là. Ron a, fort heureusement, eu le réflexe de mettre de la glace et on a laissé ça en plan. Le soir même, j'apprenais que j'étais aveugle.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas. En fait, en mettant la poche de glace, Ron a gelé le retour de la malédiction et l'a empêchée de se propager ailleurs, à mon oreille, mon nez ou pire, à mon cerveau. Enfin bref, il est tombé en poussière trois semaines après. Et là, je viens de subir une opération.

- Pour avoir un œil artificiel, c'est ça ?

- Bien deviné. Je vais revoir à nouveau, peut-être pas aussi clair qu'avant, mais je reverrais. Alors, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Percy souffla, soulagé en voyant le sourire sincère d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait une cicatrice qui partait du centre de son front et qui disparaissait sous le cache-œil blanc et une autre qui partait de sous le bandeau et qui glissait sous son oreille gauche. Ce n'était pas laid à proprement parlé, mais on le remarquait.

- Bien. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Laisse-moi te parler de nos découvertes.

La conversation continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure, alors que les garçons travaillaient activement à convaincre leurs interlocuteurs en même temps.

* * *

><p>Harry avait un trac monstre. Il devait absolument réussir à convaincre Draco. Déjà parce qu'il avait soutenu mordicus à ses amis que le blond avait grandi. Et ensuite parce qu'il était réellement convaincu qu'il pourrait aider.<p>

Aussi, il prit une grande inspiration et souffla :

- Draco Malefoy.

Le visage pointu du Serpentard apparut dix secondes après. Harry eut le temps de distinguer une étincelle de nervosité dans son regard avant que le masque froid et arrogant ne reprenne sa place.

- Salut Potter. Alors, tu as eu peur de perdre la face dans le Tournoi ?

Harry se pinça la cuisse pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Anton lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'énerver. Par contre il ne savait pas si c'était pour énerver Draco en ne répondant pas à ses piques ou pour le faire grandir en voyant que justement, il ne répliquait pas.

Allez savoir avec Anton.

- Bonjour Draco, c'est un plaisir de te parler, dit-il avec un grand sourire que le blond savait amusé et agacé.

- On est passé aux prénoms, maintenant ? Railla l'autre.

Harry soupira. Ils n'allaient pas avancer s'ils restaient bloqués aux piques acerbes de gamins. Lui avait eu la malchance de devoir grandir un peu trop vite avec les Dursley, Voldemort et Dumbledore sur le dos. Il songea un instant qu'il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à faire avec les trois en même temps.

Enfin bref, lui avait été forcé de grandir, Draco allait apprendre sur le tas. Et vite.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et expliqua d'une voix basse :

- Écoute, j'ai réussi à convaincre Ron et Hermione que tu avais mûri et que, par conséquent, tu étais suffisamment grand pour nous aider. Parce que je t'en crois capable.

- Que-

- Laisse-moi terminer, gronda-t-il, les yeux scintillants, je crois que tu pourrais nous être utile et que nous pourrions devenir amis. J'ai mûri _Draco_. En revanche, si tu n'es pas capable de me montrer que toi aussi tu as grandi, nous nous passerons de toi. Je pense que nous avons passé l'âge des querelles de gosses.

- Pott-

- Je peux t'assurer qu'avec ce qui va nous tomber sur le coin du nez d'ici la fin de l'année, on va devoir très vite devenir adultes et on va devoir faire des choix.

- … Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas prévenir tout de suite mon père ou le professeur Rogue, exigea Draco, sérieusement.

Autant il n'appréciait pas les remarques de Potter, autant si elles étaient justifiées, il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Alors oui, parfois il pouvait se comporter comme un gosse pourri gâté mais il avait toujours su écouter les autres et les remarques. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'introspection.

Alors il allait écouter les arguments de Potter et après, il aviserait.

- Une bonne raison ? J'ai ai plusieurs. Un, je suis un Changeur, Hermione et Ron aussi. Deux, Dumbledore complote on ne sait quoi dans le dos des élèves. On sait qu'il essaie de séparer la maison Serpentard des autres et on veut essayer d'empêcher ça. Trois, Voldemort va revenir.

Draco resta muet de surprise. Des Changeurs, des vrais ? Dumbledore n'était pas si gentil que ça ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait revenir à la vie ?

Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Potter lui sourit avec gentillesse et excuse :

- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Tu veux qu'on en parle petit à petit ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Potter, tu as pu encaisser, je le ferais.

- J'ai eu Ron et Hermione pour m'aider, Draco. Tu ne peux pas parler de ça à tes amis, alors si tu veux parler, je suis là.

- Comme un ami ? Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as refusé ma main !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, c'était le seul moyen d'apaiser les tensions :

- Je sais que pour toi, c'était quelque chose d'impardonnable mais laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je venais à peine de te rencontrer et aussitôt, tu as insulté le premier ami que je m'étais fait, de toute ma courte existence.

- Tu veux me faire croire que Weasley était ton premier ami ? Que tu n'en as jamais eu avant ? Ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît ! Et- … Pourquoi tu scintilles ?

- Hm ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et crois-moi, Ron a vraiment été mon premier ami. Tu aurais pu être le deuxième. Pour te dire la vérité, je n'étais pas vraiment adulé ou quoi que ce soit dans ma famille moldue. Personne ne voulait jouer avec moi dans la mesure où s'ils essayaient, il y avait mon cousin qui les frappait.

- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas d'amis parce que ton cousin frappait ceux qui essayaient de t'approcher ?

- Oui… Et pour que tu te fasses une idée, Dudley est du même gabarit que tes amis Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco ricana. Il imaginait très bien le genre de petite brute, caïd de l'école que pouvait être ce Dudley avec une physionomie pareille. Il réalisa soudain quelque chose :

- Mais attends… Tes moldus ne faisaient rien pour le Survivant ?

- Mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas des moldus très… tolérants vis-à-vis du monde magique. En vérité, ils détestent vraiment tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

- Sérieusement ? C'est possible ça ?

- Évidemment. Si c'est possible que les sorciers détestent tout des moldus, l'inverse est valable, même si moins répandu. Ma famille doit être la moins agréable de toutes les familles moldues qui ont un sorcier à charge.

- Non, tu exagères, à ce point, c'est impossible.

- Laisse-moi te donner un exemple. Ou même deux. Le premier, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de mon cousin Dudley, fin juillet. Dans la voiture qui nous emmenait au zoo, j'ai dit à mon oncle et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, que j'avais rêvé d'une moto qui volait. On a failli provoquer un accident tant il était furieux.

- Parce que la moto volait ?

- Parce qu'elle faisait quelque chose de pas naturel. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée faire. Je me souviens de la correction après cette journée… Ça valait le coup que je mette les pieds pour la première fois au zoo, tiens. Une semaine dans mon placard, merci du cadeau, grommela Harry pour lui.

- Ton placard ? Répéta Draco.

- Ma chambre, avoua Harry avec désinvolture.

Moins il dramatiserait les choses, moins les autres le plaindraient. Il avait remarqué ça en parlant de son passé à Déméter, pour raisons médicales, à Crystal et Rip, parce qu'elles étaient chiantes comme la pluie quand elles le voulaient et à Anton, il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Il savait que son passé risquait d'être dévoilé un jour, alors autant préparer le terrain. Si Draco décidait de se moquer de lui, il aurait au moins le temps de s'y habituer.

- Ta chambre était un placard… Tu te fiches de moi…

- Je te donnerais mon adresse, tu iras vérifier quand tu voudras, sourit Harry, enfin… Disons que le placard était ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la première lettre pour Poudlard. Là, j'ai déménagé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

- La deuxième chambre de-

- De mon cousin. Si tu te poses la question, il avait une chambre pour dormir, une chambre pour ses jouets. Logique, non ?

- Évidemment, fit Draco en comprenant l'ironie, personnellement, au manoir, j'ai une chambre pour dormir, une chambre pour mes jeux, une chambre pour qu'on me raconte des histoires le soir et encore une où je prépare des mauvais coups pour torturer les affreux moldus qui font du mal… à mes amis.

Harry sursauta. Il avait bien entendu ?

- Hou, c'est très machiavélique tout ça, ricana-t-il entrant dans le jeu du Serpentard, tu me feras visiter ?

- Oui, je te ferais dormir dans la chambre où je dors quand je reçois.

Le petit brun éclata de rire. Il aimait définitivement ce côté sarcastique qu'il découvrait chez le Serpentard.

Draco, de son côté fut satisfait. Les éclats de rire d'Harry Potter étaient une chose très rare. Et en déclencher un était une grande satisfaction personnelle.

- Et la deuxième raison pour laquelle tes moldus sont affreux ?

- Simple… J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que la magie existait au moment où Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est Hagrid qui t'a appris que tu étais un sorcier ?! S'étouffa Draco.

- Ouais. Imagine juste la scène. On était parti dans une cabane miteuse sur un rocher entouré d'eau, il y avait une tempête effroyable. Et là, Hagrid qui débarque en défonçant la porte, qui tord le vieux fusil de chasse de mon oncle en l'insultant et qui m'offre mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire !

- … C'est un type bien.

- Je sais. Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Il a généreusement fait pousser une queue de cochon sur les fesses de Dudley !

Draco ricana. Ça c'était le genre de choses qu'il aimait ! Finalement, ce demi géant était peut-être fréquentable.

Demi-géant… Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait fait une chose assez répréhensible le soir du bal. Il pouvait peut-être en parler à Harry. Pour arranger les choses.

- Ok, Po… Harry. Tu m'as convaincu, finalement, je t'aime bien. Je suis des vôtres.

- Merci Draco, sincèrement.

- Il y a un rite de passage ? Je te préviens, je refuse les bizutages.

- Mince, moi qui pensais réussir à te faire piquer les clés du bureau de Rusard en pleine nuit… Dommage, sourit Harry, malicieux, tant pis.

- Hin hin. Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu fasses un serment de fidélité.

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose là-dessus. Éclaires-moi.

- D'après ce que j'en sais, c'est un serment qui t'engage à ne pas trahir, à garder les secrets à être un ami. Ce qui est bien sûr réciproque pour le dernier cas. Si tu es un ami pour moi, je suis un ami pour toi. C'est ce que Merlin a dit quand on l'a consulté dans le Livre des Changeurs.

- Tu peux parler à Merlin ?

- Par runes et par dessins. C'est assez compliqué, je t'assure. On en ressort avec des migraines à chaque fois. Ron essaie de lui apprendre l'anglais en ce moment.

- Il a vraiment que ça à faire ? Et pourquoi des migraines ? Ce sont des messages codés ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'on ne comprend pas couramment les runes et que Merlin ne sait pas dessiner.

Draco pouffa. Un mage de renommée internationale qui ne savait pas dessiner ? Elle était belle la légende. Il reprit son sérieux rapidement en voyant le regard patient d'Harry :

- Ok. En gros, si j'accepte, je devrais garder des secrets que je n'aurais certainement pas envie de révéler si je les connais et je devrais être ton ami ?

- C'est ça.

- Ça ne devrait pas être insurmontable comme tâche. La partie amitié est avérée, non ?

- Évidemment, Draco. Nous sommes amis. Je suppose qu'on verra pour une amitié avec Ron et Hermione un peu plus tard ?

- Ne m'en demande pas trop Potter.

Draco laissa Harry transmettre la formule du serment. Il la récita dans sa tête pour l'apprendre par cœur et vérifia une dernière fois autour de lui. Le dortoir était désert, la plupart des élèves étaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Il était assis sur son lit et avait jeté un sortilège d'intimité sur ses rideaux tirés pour être tranquille. Il regarda si le dortoir était toujours désert et déglutit nerveusement.

S'engager auprès du sauveur du monde sorcier pour changer le monde, au nez et à la barbe de ses professeurs et de ses parents.

Il faisait ça tous les matins avant son petit déjeuner, aucun souci.

Il regarda une dernière fois Harry pour s'assurer d'il ne savait quoi. Il fut rassuré par le regard d'un vert intense et confiant. Harry était paisible. Il avait confiance en lui.

Aucun de ses amis n'avait confiance en lui. Autant ils se soutenaient face aux autres maisons, autant il n'y avait pas énormément de liens entre les Serpentard. Draco était respecté plus que les autres en raison du nom de son père. Mais il n'était pas approché pour lui. Là, Harry lui proposait une véritable amitié, qui résisterait aux sermons de son père et aux manigances de Dumbledore.

Et c'était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui.

Il n'hésita pas plus :

- « Moi, Draco Malefoy, jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

La fameuse lumière dorée apparut. Tous les concernés sourirent.

Crystal, en Albanie, sautilla de joie.

La vieille femme serra son magazine contre elle en reculant de trois pas.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Et Draco fit de même. Il ressentait la légère présence de Weasley et de Granger. Il ressentait aussi la présence d'un Weasley, sans savoir lequel. Et les présences de trois personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Et celle, chaude et enivrante d'Harry. Il sentait sa confiance, sa joie, son affection naissante, tout ça dans un petit coin de son cœur. Et il savait que cette sensation resterait, changerait en fonction des sentiments d'Harry et des autres.

- Ok Harry, je t'écoute.

- Je commence par Voldemort je suppose ?

- Oui, j'aimerais autant. Mon père a été mis sous Imperium et a travaillé pour lui, sans le vouloir.

- Euh… Ok… Draco, tu es sûr que ton père commettait ces horreurs indépendamment de sa volonté ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le blond, méfiant.

- On a comme allié l'ancien directeur des Langues-de-Plomb, Anton. Il nous a parlé de la marque des ténèbres, sur l'avant bras gauche des mangemorts. La marque ne pouvait se poser que si le nouveau mangemort adhérait entièrement aux idéaux de Voldemort.

- Mon père a cette marque ?

- A toi de vérifier. S'il l'a, ça voudra dire qu'il était mangemort de son plein gré. Sinon, il était effectivement ensorcelé. Ce système évitait les espions. Mais il n'y a que peu de gens qui le savent, il y a eu plusieurs tests sur des mangemorts au département des mystères après la guerre.

- Des tests humains ? C'est immonde !

- C'est pourquoi Anton est parti. Il réprouve tout ça et aime la vie autant que nous.

- Je… Je vais vérifier le bras de mon père. Je l'ai plusieurs fois vu en chemise à manches courtes, il n'avait rien sur le bras.

- Il existe un sortilège pour le masquer. Tout comme il existe un sortilège pour démasquer les sorts posés sur les humains. Hermione le connait.

- Demande-lui de me le donner.

- Tout à l'heure, promis. J'espère sincèrement que ton père est quelqu'un de bien, Draco et qu'il n'adhère pas aux idéaux racistes de Voldemort.

- Merci. J'espère aussi.

Draco resta silencieux une seconde. Son père. Son père aurait été un mangemort de son plein gré ? Lui n'aimait pas vraiment les moldus et les nés de moldus et préférerait que les traditions des Sangs-Pur ne se perdent pas. Mais jamais il ne souhaiterait l'éradication totale d'une race juste parce qu'elle ne convenait pas aux critères.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que mon père soit un tel monstre, avoua-t-il.

Harry lui avait parlé de son passé. Peut-être devrait-il en faire autant ? Il hésitait encore un peu. Était-ce sage ? Où le Gryffondor allait-il se servir de ce qu'il allait lui dire pour lui faire du mal ?

Le petit brun sembla comprendre son dilemme. Il esquissa un sourire apaisant et prononça sa phrase qui devenait sa préférée :

- Tu sais Draco, le respect c'est comme la confiance, pour en obtenir, il faut commencer par en donner.

Draco hocha la tête. Ça se tenait. Il se décida :

- Quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère est tombée enceinte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en voulait un deuxième. C'était dangereux pour sa santé et celle du bébé, mais elle le voulait quand même. Ma mère a toujours aimé les enfants. Mais un jour, en sortie shopping dans le quartier moldu, elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture qui ne l'avait pas vue.

- Oh seigneur…

- Elle n'a rien eu, que des bleus et des bosses. Mais deux jours plus tard, elle faisait une hémorragie et elle perdait le bébé. Mon père et ma mère ont complètement changé depuis ce moment là. Ils étaient ouverts, souriants avec moi, avant. Ils sont devenus froids et glaciaux, m'élevant comme un parfait petit aristocrate.

- J-Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

- Ouais, je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que du coup, je pense qu'ils font encore plus attention à la vie. Perdre un enfant fait souvent ce genre de choses, non ?

- Oui, c'est possible.

Harry n'osa pas lui dire que la deuxième possibilité est qu'ils aient éprouvé une haine si forte envers le moldu qui avait renversé la mère de famille et que du coup, cette haine ait effacé cet amour de la vie.

Il espérait sincèrement que les parents de Draco étaient des gens bien qui avaient fait de bons choix.

Il se secoua. Il fallait avancer :

- Je suis désolé de te bousculer mais il nous reste plein de choses à voir.

- Je t'écoute.

Ils discutèrent donc du futur retour de Voldemort, ensuite du problème Dumbledore et des solutions qu'il existerait pour convaincre les élèves de Serpentard de ne pas se rallier à Voldemort quand il reviendrait. Pour ça, il fallait qu'ils se lient entre eux et avec les autres maisons.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Draco proposa de tâter le terrain lentement. De se faire de vrais amis, des gens sur qui compter, d'unir les Serpentard autour d'une même cause. Harry fut entièrement d'accord. Lui, il se chargerait de secouer les puces des autres maisons et de faire en sorte qu'ils ouvrent leurs mirettes pour se rendre compte que Serpentard n'était pas forcément un amalgame de mauvaises choses.

Ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard, en bons termes et heureux de leur avancement.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Ron, tout se passait, plutôt pas trop mal. Il avait contacté les jumeaux sans hésitation :<p>

- Fred et Georges.

Sa montre miroir se ne changea pas, un visage malicieux apparaissant dans le miroir, signe qu'un seul des jumeaux avait répondu :

- Salut Georges.

- Hé Fred ! Ronnie est là !

Une autre tête rousse poussa la première et Fred lui adressa un signe de la main. Ron ne put que tenter de prendre la parole avant que les cris furieux des jumeaux ne l'interrompent. Ron soupira et laissa ses frères ainés lui hurler dessus pour décharger leur colère, leur inquiétude et leur soutien.

Il réussit à placer quelques mots au bout d'une demi-heure de remontrances :

- Oui, moi aussi je vous aime bande de crétins !

- Hé !

Ron souffla, au moins ils la bouclaient. Il reprit la parole :

- Écoutez, je vous ai contacté parce qu'on pense que vous pouvez aider. Si vous voulez hurler, je raccroche et on n'en parle plus.

- Ça va, on t'écoute.

- Je veux un serment de fidélité avant toute chose.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent. Ils haussèrent les épaules et acceptèrent d'une même voix avec leur désinvolture coutumière :

- « Moi, Fred Weasley jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

- « Moi, George Weasley jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

La lumière dorée fit son apparition, encore une fois. Tous sourirent heureux d'avoir de nouveaux alliés.

En Albanie, Crystal fit des bonds en poussant des exclamations de joie.

La vieille dame partit en courant, effrayée.

- Merci les gars.

- Ok, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'on peut faire pour aider.

Ron prit une grande inspiration et leur expliqua tout. Il évita juste leurs problèmes de santé. Inutile d'inquiéter les jumeaux plus que nécessaire. De même pour les Horcruxes. Pas la peine de donner de mauvaises idées ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Il leur parla des manigances de Dumbledore, du retour de Voldemort et de la prophétie, de leur voyage pour développer leur potentiel magique.

Harry vint le rejoindre au milieu de la conversation et lui transmit son avancement avec Draco en lui parlant à l'oreille. Ron ne fut même pas surpris. Harry était ami avec Draco. Comme ça, après plus de trois ans à s'envoyer des horreurs à la figure. En une demi-heure, il réussissait à briser la glace, à pardonner et à se faire pardonner et à nouer une amitié.

C'était Harry quoi.

Il le félicita tout de même dans un chuchotement et s'adressa ensuite aux jumeaux. Il leur parla de ce que Dumbledore voulait faire. A savoir éloigner la maison Serpentard des autres par peur qu'ils ne réussissent à s'infiltrer dans les rangs des « sorciers du bien » pour faire le mal.

Ils furent indignés. George s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie particulièrement les élèves de Serpentard…

- … Mais ils ne sont pas mauvais ! Continua Fred.

- On sait ça. Mais comme Voldemort a recruté ses adeptes dans la maison Serpentard principalement, Dumbledore, qui sait parfaitement que Voldemort n'est pas mort, pense qu'il fera son recrutement comme la première fois.

- Dans la maison Serpentard…

- … c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement.

Ron adressa un sourire à Harry et précisa :

- Dans la tête de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas de place pour le changement. Certains élèves de Serpentard ont des parents qui ont aidé Voldemort dans sa montée au pouvoir. Donc leurs enfants seront forcément pareils.

- Hm…

- … Et que veux-tu…

- … que nous fassions pour ça, Ronnie ?

- Je pense que commencer par arrêter de me donner des surnoms idiots pourrait être une bonne base.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et expliqua patiemment :

- Vous faîtes des blagues. D'accord. Mais vos blagues sont très axées sur les Serpentard. C'est une des raisons qui ne facilite pas leur intégration. Prenez-vous en à toute l'école.

- Comme ça, tout le monde pourra rigoler ! S'exclama Fred.

- C'est ingénieux, commenta Georges.

- Pas tant que ça, vous auriez pu y penser depuis un bon moment. Il vous fallait juste une raison, dit modestement Harry.

- Et empêcher nos condisciples de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui…

- … Est-ce que j'appelle une excellente raison.

Harry tapota l'épaule de Ron et adressa un sourire aux jumeaux et remonta péniblement. Hermione avait terminé et l'appelait. Il était temps pour son entraînement.

Fred et Georges regardèrent Harry s'éloigner et Fred demanda :

- Il a un problème à la jambe ?

- Pourquoi il a des béquilles ? Demanda Georges au même moment.

- Ça ne regarde que lui, dit Ron sévèrement.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Hou, leur petit frère avait mûri. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, prenant des nouvelles de la famille.

Harry venait de rejoindre Hermione sur la terrasse :

- Tout s'est bien passé avec Percy ?

- Oui, il nous a rejoints et je lui ai bien dit que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de prévenir les Weasley de la bonne santé de Ron. Comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais à qui pensais-tu ?

- A Hagrid.

- Hagrid ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens que Rita Skeeter l'avait interviewé pendant un de ses cours ? Draco m'a dit qu'il avait parlé avec Skeeter le soir du bal de Noël. Il lui a dit choses pas très sympathiques sur Hagrid. Et en début d'année, un article est sorti qui révélait la probable ascendance de demi-géant d'Hagrid.

- C'est un mal ?

- Non, du tout. Mais l'article… Draco m'en a lu une partie. C'est de la discrimination, du racisme. C'était violent, méchant et injuste. Selon elle, Hagrid serait stupide parce qu'évidemment, tous les géants sont stupides !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est honteux ! D'accord, ils ont un mode de fonctionnement beaucoup plus primaire que nous mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne sont pas doués de réflexion !

Harry hocha sombrement la tête alors qu'Hermione s'insurgeait violemment. Le petit brun continua son idée :

- Je pensais écrire une lettre à Hagrid, pour le rassurer parce que je sais qu'il nous aime bien, et pour lui dire de contacter les Weasley, de reprendre les cours… Enfin bref, un tas de choses. En fait, j'ai convenu avec Draco que je ferais passer ma lettre par lui et qu'il l'apporterait en main propre à Hagrid.

- Il a envie de connaître Hagrid ?

- Oui, depuis que je lui ai raconté qu'il avait fait une métamorphose partielle sur Dudley.

Hermione sourit. C'était bien le genre de Malefoy ça. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'Hagrid était réellement quelqu'un de bien, c'était une bonne chose. Si en plus le demi-géant pouvait reprendre ses cours et se faire un nouvel allié en la personne du futur chef des Serpentard… Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Il allait juste falloir que le blond fasse attention à ne pas se faire repérer par d'autres professeurs.

- Harry, j'aimerais parler avec Aquarius.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Depuis qu'Aries avait parlé de la connaissance de l'esprit japonais sur les pierres magiques, il sentait Hermione impatiente de converser avec elle.

Il porta la main à sa boucle d'oreille, sur son oreille droite et pressa le petit cristal bleu clair en appelant « Aquarius ».

La jeune asiatique de quinze ans apparut alors dans un scintillement d'étincelles bleues.

- Bonjour Aquarius, salua Harry.

- …

- Bonjour, salua également Hermione par politesse.

L'esprit ne lui jeta même pas un regard et planta ses yeux écarlates dans ceux d'Harry, attendant visiblement qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'avait appelée, qu'elle puisse repartir.

- Aquarius, Aries nous a dit que tu t'y connaissais en pierres magiques. Nous recherchons le moyen de développer notre potentiel magique grâce à ses pierres et-

- Tu l'as déjà dit, dit-elle glaciale, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry s'exhorta au calme. S'énerver n'arrangerait rien et peu importe le sale caractère ou la méfiance du signe zodiacal du verseau, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle l'aide.

- J'aimerais que tu t'associes à Hermione, ici présente, pour discuter un peu de cette technique. Nous savons que tu connais le moyen de trouver les gisements secrets et j'aimerais que tu nous aides. Peux-tu le faire ?

- … C'est un ordre ?

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire, dit fermement Harry.

Il préférait qu'elle le fasse de son plein gré mais si elle refusait catégoriquement de l'aider, il serait bien obligé de la forcer un peu pour qu'ils puissent avancer.

- D'accord. Mais juste à elle ou à toi. Pas aux deux.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione et demanda à l'esprit :

- Comme tu veux. Qui préfères-tu ?

- Elle.

- C'est d'accord. Je ne serais pas loin, je vais contacter les autres pour avancer, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Aquarius haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur ses genoux face à la table basse près des chaises longues. Hermione la suivit, ses livres et ses notes dans les bras et s'assit elle aussi confortablement.

Hermione sortit une grande carte du monde et une feuille de papier :

- Alors comment est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre ?

Aquarius fut surprise. Elle qui pensait que l'amie de son nouveau propriétaire allait la questionner sur le pourquoi du comment elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle était surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les questions dérangeantes allaient venir plus tard, elle était sûre qu'il profiterait de sa concentration sur sa tâche en cours pour venir la surprendre.

Elle se tiendrait prête à le renvoyer dans les roses. En attendant, elle allait faire son travail correctement. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas confiance en cet « Harry » elle était un esprit et lui obéissait. Et elle avait horreur du travail bâclé.

- Ce n'est pas repérable comme ça, expliqua-t-elle, vous le sentirez sur place. Je connais les emplacements de certains gisements et je vais te les donner, mais pour le reste il faudra chercher un autre moyen.

- Très bien. Commençons par ceux que tu connais. Du côté asiatique, d'abord ?

- Oui, il y a plus de chances pour que je connaisse.

- Très bien alors. Nous avons besoin de jade et de fluorite et j'ai trouvé qu'on pouvait s'en procurer en Chine.

Le verseau réfléchit. Jade et fluorite. Elle connaissait :

- Je sais où les trouver. Pour la fluorite, le gisement est quelque part entre le désert de Gobi et le pied de l'Himalaya. Dans une grotte de pierres ou une mine à ciel ouvert. Je vous montrerai quand nous y serons. Pour le jade, il y en a quelques unes incrustées dans les murs intérieurs de la Grande Muraille de Chine.

- … Elle fait bien vingt mille kilomètres de long, non ?

- En comptant les anciennes parties actuellement détruites, oui.

- Ça fait un peu grand pour chercher.

- Vous savez où chercher.

- … D'accord. Merci Aquarius. Ensuite, nous avons vu que la turquoise était en Égypte.

- Probablement quelque part dans une des pyramides. Les gisements de pierres magiques sont souvent dans des lieux chargés d'histoire ou dans des lieux qui ne sont pas saccagés par la pollution.

- La pollution influe sur la magie des pierres ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Si vous ne savez pas ça, vous n'êtes pas dignes d'utiliser la magie, rétorqua la japonaise en haussant les épaules.

Hermione rangea le sujet dans un coin de sa tête, peu désireuse de continuer à se faire réprimander comme une gosse de quatre ans et continua :

- Et ensuite, nous avons situé l'améthyste, la cyanite et l'apophyllite au Brésil.

- L'apophyllite est dans un temple inca ou maya, je ne sais plus. Quelque part en pleine forêt amazonienne. Je ne connais pas l'emplacement de l'améthyste mais je connais celui de la cyanite.

- Où est-ce ?

- Au fond de l'eau.

- … Pardon ?

- Le dernier gisement a coulé quand un mage noir brésilien a tenté de s'accaparer le pouvoir des pierres. Il s'est servi plus que de raison et le gisement a coulé, l'emportant au fond de l'océan.

- L'océan, carrément ?!

- L'océan Atlantique oui. Le gisement ne doit pas être éloigné des côtes brésiliennes. Il vous suffira de faire de la plongée.

- D'accord. De la plongée.

- Autre chose ?

- Euh… Oui ! Est-ce que tu sais où trouver de la labradorite ? Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet.

- La labradorite ? C'est la pierre des souvenirs, elle est très rare… Je crois me souvenir qu'on pouvait en trouver au Japon, pendant un temps, avant l'industrialisation et la pollution du pays. Après ça, les pierres ont disparu.

- Le Japon, hein ?

- Oui. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était dans une ville sur la côte Est… Sôma, je crois.

- Sôma, d'accord. C'est noté. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Aquarius. Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment trouver les gisements dont tu ne connais pas l'emplacement ?

- Avec un bon flair.

- Comme avec un chien tu veux dire ?

L'esprit hocha la tête, indifférente. Il suffisait de faire renifler un morceau d'améthyste, magique ou non, à un chien et il finirait bien par trouver un gisement. Même si ça lui prendrait peut-être des années. Ce serait plus facile si le chien en question était magique ou vivait avec des gens pourvus de magie, évidemment.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Presque, si tu veux bien.

Un soupir lui répondit. Hermione trouva la sensation de déranger très désagréable mais ne dit rien. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir sous l'embarras et se racla la gorge pour se concentrer :

- Pour connecter les pierres entre elles, tu parlais d'aurore australe. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Il faut attendre une aurore australe, présentes au Pôle Sud, au Chili, en Argentine ou en Australie. Les aurores australes signifient que les esprits de l'Ancien Monde sont présents pour juger de votre parcours.

- C'est eux qui jugeront notre capacité à utiliser notre magie à son plein potentiel, murmura Hermione.

- C'est ça. Autre chose ?

- Hm… Non, je crois que c'est bon pour le moment. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

Le verseau haussa les épaules avec dédain. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait vraiment aider. Elle regarda avec méfiance la borgne se lever et dire :

- Je vais appeler Harry. Tu voudras peut-être parler avec lui avant de repartir, non ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et se rassit, curieuse :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes. Ils sont méchants, mauvais et ne cessent de se moquer de la différence.

- Je suis d'accord, certains font ça. Mais certaines femmes aussi, lui dit gentiment Hermione, et tu peux quand même avouer qu'Harry n'a rien d'un homme !

La japonaise coula un regard en direction de la forme chétive et handicapée du petit Gryffondor et admit ce fait. Il était tout sauf effrayant. Il avait juste l'air faible.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de lui parler.

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu ne vas pas me forcer ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'une relation avance, il faut que les deux personnes soient disposées à la faire avancer. Si tu n'as pas envie de mieux connaître Harry ou de laisser Harry te découvrir, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. C'est à toi de décider.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser, lui ?

- Harry ?

Hermione rit légèrement et répondit :

- Il risque très probablement d'être d'accord avec moi, c'est lui qui m'a dit ça en premier.

- Vraiment ? Demanda l'autre, sceptique.

- Laisse-moi te raconter. Il y a quelques jours, nous devions contacter un rival de collège. Une sorte d'ennemi pour enfant. Harry a voulu le contacter seul parce qu'il savait qu'il allait réussir à la convaincre.

- Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

- C'est Harry, répondit Hermione comme si ça répondait à tout, mais ce n'est pas la question. J'ai demandé à Harry pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je ne pourrais pas convaincre cet espèce de crétin arrogant. Et il m'a répondu que Draco n'aurait pas envie de faire d'effort avec moi. Et que tant qu'il ne voudrait pas faire d'effort de son côté, ce n'était pas utile que j'épuise mes forces. Parce que et je cite « une relation ne peut avancer que si les deux côtés le veulent ».

Aquarius haussa les sourcils. C'était étonnamment sage pour un adolescent. En voyant Harry, on ne se douterait jamais qu'il puisse sortir des choses comme celles-là. Même si on voyait facilement qu'il avait vécu pas mal de choses dans sa courte vie, la sagesse n'était que très rarement accessible à un enfant.

Elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur Harry. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle n'avait pas voulu lire dans ses pensées et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir refusé son nouveau propriétaire. Même si Athéna la trouvait faible, c'était elle sa maîtresse et elle ne voulait pas d'autre maître.

A la place, elle demanda :

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce Draco n'aurait pas envie de faire d'efforts avec toi ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons. A l'origine je pensais qu'Harry parlait du fait que c'était un Sang Pur et qu'il ne voulait pas fréquenter des Nés de Moldus.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Non, Harry m'a dit qu'il pensait surtout que l'orgueil de mâle de Draco était froissé et qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré la gifle que je lui ai donnée l'an dernier.

- Tu l'as giflé ?

- Oui. Et dans la même journée nous avons sauvé un hippogriffe, fait évader un des plus grands criminels du monde sorcier et accessoirement le parrain d'Harry, battu une meute de Détraqueurs, rencontré un loup-garou et Harry a fait son premier Patronus corporel.

- En une journée ?

- Une soirée. Et trois heures de plus avec un retourneur de temps.

Aquarius fut réellement étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre comme aventures pour parler de ça avec tant de désinvolture ?

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter sous l'œil soulagé d'Harry. Il avait eu peur que sitôt son travail finit, Aquarius souhaite retourner dans la boucle d'oreille. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle papotait avec Hermione. Bon, l'ambiance n'était pas sereine, l'esprit était méfiant, mais la communication était établie.

Trois bons quarts d'heure après, il sentit la fatigue faire son apparition. Il rejoignit les filles en s'appuyant lourdement sur ses béquilles et adressa un sourire à Aquarius :

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais plus avoir la force de te retenir ici encore longtemps.

La japonaise salua Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement et se redressa, attrapant son énorme éventail dans ses mains. Harry remarqua qu'elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. A la place, il lui demanda :

- As-tu apprécié ce moment avec Hermione ?

- Pourquoi ? Mordit-elle.

- Juste pour savoir si je te rappelle demain pour que vous puissiez discuter ou si j'appelle un autre esprit qui voudra bien parler avec moi, répliqua le garçon.

Même s'il était patient, entre Draco et Aquarius, les attaques, il commençait à en avoir un peu assez.

L'esprit se braqua et Hermione s'empressa de lui mettre une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne dise pas des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard :

- Personnellement, j'ai apprécié notre discussion, Harry. Tu voudras bien faire appel à elle demain, s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et Harry se massa la tempe en soufflant :

- Bien sûr. Excuse ma réponse sèche, je suis un peu fatigué. Nous nous verrons demain, alors Aquarius.

Le verseau hocha simplement la tête et adressa un regard presque amical à Hermione avant de s'évaporer dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées.

La soirée passa tranquillement.

Ils contactèrent Crystal par miroir pour la tenir au courant, la jeune femme leur disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir avant la semaine prochaine.

Déméter annonça qu'elle ne trouvait rien pour la jambe d'Harry et qu'elle serait absente pendant cette semaine pour faire des recherches plus approfondies.

Rip, elle, dit qu'elle voulait bricoler la tente magique et elle avait décidé d'embarquer Ron là-dedans.

Hermione continuerait à « apprivoiser » Aquarius et se chargerait de contacter leurs alliés restants.

Cassandra avait des consultations pour les moldus toute la semaine et devait s'absenter d'Argos pour aller jusqu'à Athènes pendant la moitié de la semaine, jusqu'au premier mars.

Et Anton et Harry se chargeraient de tracer l'itinéraire du trio pour les mois à venir.

Et la semaine passa ainsi.

Pour Crystal, ce fut tranquille, elle fit son travail correctement, se planquant dès qu'elle voyait un sorcier qu'elle supposait anglais. Elle remercia mille fois Anton de lui avoir décrit précisément Dumbledore quand il débarqua dans sa boutique pour la questionner.

Elle ne lui dit rien, joua parfaitement l'innocente et promit, les orteils croisés, de le prévenir si elle apercevait les trois enfants montrés sur les photographies. Si Ron et Hermione étaient reconnaissables, elle eut un peu plus de mal en voyant l'image d'un Harry de onze ans à l'air complètement perdu.

Le Harry qu'elle connaissait était volontaire et avait envie de se battre. Il ne ressemblait pas à une proie prise dans le feu de phares de voiture.

La demi-vélane fut immensément soulagée quand le vieillard et sa clique quittèrent sa boutique. Elle attendit de longues heures avant de contacter leur quartier général temporaire pour les informer. Mais à part cet incident, la semaine fut tranquille.

* * *

><p>Pour Déméter, ce fut une semaine très éprouvante. Elle retourna toutes les bibliothèques qu'elle trouva pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'Harry remarche, en vain.<p>

Ses amis eurent beau la questionner sur l'intérêt de ses recherches, elle ne répondit pas et continua, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Le quatre mars, jour de la réunion des alliés, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

* * *

><p>Rip et Ron disparurent pendant toute une semaine, le rouquin ne réapparaissant que le soir pour manger et disparaissant le matin après son entraînement. Il avait l'air positivement ravi de bricoler leur tente magique.<p>

Pour ce que les autres réussirent à apprendre, ils avaient modifié la tente à l'aide de sorts, de bricolage et d'installations diverses et variées. Ils avaient déployé la tente sur la plage, juste en bas de la maison de Cassandra, mais cachée de leur vue par des buissons.

Ce qu'ils en avaient fait restait un mystère et attisait la curiosité des alliés.

* * *

><p>Pour Hermione, ce fut une semaine de communication. Elle recueillit les serments d'Olivier et de Padma après qu'elle ait pris le temps de leur expliquer correctement ce pour quoi ils allaient se battre. Ils en discutèrent longtemps, patiemment et recueillit de nouvelles promesses.<p>

Olivier allait tâter le terrain sur les influences « politiques » des équipes, joueurs et pays qu'ils rencontreraient. Il allait tester, voir s'il pouvait glisser un mot sur une vague histoire de Changeurs qu'il connaitrait et qui allait combattre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et accessoirement changer énormément de choses, de lois et d'actions du ministère.

Quant à Padma, elle allait aider les trois champions et l'ancien directeur pour leurs recherches sur l'existence passée de Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor. Et comme le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné un accès limité à la réserve, elle allait peut-être pouvoir progresser.

La jeune fille prit le temps de faire connaissance avec Aquarius, la jeune japonaise se détendant lentement en sa présence. Elle remerciait Harry tous les jours de prendre un peu de temps pour saluer le verseau et s'enquérir de sa santé. Même si l'esprit ne lui répondait pas, Hermione lui confiait qu'elle s'interrogeait de sa politesse.

Bref, ce fut assez tranquille et plein de réussites pour elle.

* * *

><p>Cassandra se renseigna sur les attrapes cauchemars pendant qu'elle était à Athènes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Harry se détruire la santé en faisant des cauchemars.<p>

Elle savait que même s'il avait accepté plus ou moins le fait d'être celui qui pourrait tuer Voldemort et compris également ce que signifiait être un Horcruxe, sa hantise était de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de faire du mal à ses amis.

C'est pourquoi, en attendant la décision des anneaux de ses ancêtres, elle cherchait le moyen d'apaiser les cauchemars d'Harry. Sans trop de résultats.

Quand elle revint, elle se joignit à Anton et Harry pour tracer leur itinéraire pendant une journée et passa les trois derniers jours dans sa chambre pour répertorier les visions et prophéties qui lui venaient des quatre coins du monde.

* * *

><p>Pour Harry et Anton, ce fut plus tranquille. Ils se plongèrent dans le parcours le plus efficace au niveau de la rapidité, en comptant leurs moyens, les endroits où s'arrêter, les personnes qu'ils pourraient contacter.<p>

Au bout de trois jours, ils finirent par établir un itinéraire plutôt correct avec une liste de fournitures qu'ils achetèrent. Ils refirent correctement les sacs à dos, les remplissant à leur maximum.

Ils décidèrent de stocker tous leurs objets moldus ici et rangèrent le reste dans les malles qu'ils confièrent à Ron et Rip pour qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le trois, dans la soirée, ils avaient terminé et étaient prêts.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Draco Malefoy sourit en apercevant l'éclair bleuté caractéristique d'Hayden. Il avait finit par repérer l'oiseau entre ses nombreuses conversations avec Harry et les messages que l'oiseau délivrait à d'autres personnes dont il ignorait l'identité.

Il avait pu repérer les jumeaux Weasley mais c'était tout. Et Hayden semblait avoir bien trop de courrier pour ne le délivrer qu'aux jumeaux et à lui.

Il reçut une lettre sur ses genoux qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche d'un geste naturel. Contrairement aux autres jours, il ne quitta pas la table tout de suite. Il prit le temps de discuter avec ses camarades.

Blaise était comme d'habitude, complotant contre les jumeaux. Récemment, ils avaient commencé à s'en prendre à toute l'école avec leurs blagues et plus seulement à leur maison. Ça avait lancé une grande guerre de blagues et Blaise avait immédiatement décidé d'y participer.

Il supposait que le changement des jumeaux venait d'Harry et avait donc continué dans ce sens. Il avait proposé son aide stratégique à Blaise, étonnant le garçon. En voyant l'héritier Malefoy participer, plusieurs s'étaient joints à eux pour mijoter des blagues que Draco avait bien recommandé inoffensives.

Pansy discutait maquillage avec Millicent, Vincent et Gregory parlaient des résultats de Quidditch et Tracey était plongée dans son livre.

Son regard fut attiré par un garçon aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Il était petit et naturellement mince, mais depuis la rentrée, il maigrissait sans arrêt. Ses joues étaient creusées par la maigreur et ça allongeait encore plus son visage. Ses yeux chocolat étaient ternes et toujours baissés, ses cils interminables formant des ombres sur ses pommettes. Il était d'un naturel calme et renfermé. Et peu de gens pouvaient l'approcher.

Il glissa sur le banc jusqu'à lui :

- Nott, tout va bien ?

Le regard terne du garçon passa sur lui sans le fixer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

- Rien, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, dit tranquillement Draco.

- Pas de raison. Laisse-moi.

Nott se leva d'un bond et partit à grands pas de la Grande Salle. Draco eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux étrangement brillants, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

Il allait devoir creuser la chose. Il ne devait, ni ne voulait laisser un élève seul et désemparé. En attendant, il se leva tranquillement et s'isola derrière une statue pour jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre d'Harry.

« Pour Hagrid, merci Draco »

C'était le moment. Il profita du calme désert de ce jeudi matin ou personne ne commençait les cours avant dix heures pour sortir sans se faire voir. Le temps était brumeux, les élèves et les professeurs endormis, il serait tranquille.

Il traversa le parc désert et arriva rapidement en vue de la cabane du garde chasse. Hagrid était dehors, en train de retourner la terre à gros coups de pelle pour y planter ses citrouilles, comme chaque année. Ces fameuses citrouilles dont il raffolait.

Le demi-géant faisait deux fois la taille d'un homme adulte était bien plus large. Il avait une barbe broussailleuse et ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et emmêlés. Il avait des yeux brillants comme ceux d'un scarabée. Draco était nerveux. Même s'il savait qu'Hagrid était gentil, à cause de lui, il avait eu tant de problèmes qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Il prit sur lui et s'approcha du gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard. L'homme gigantesque planta sa grosse pelle dans le sol meuble en le voyant et fronça les sourcils.

Draco fut mortifié en voyant ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il avait pleuré.

- Bonjour Hagrid, entama-t-il, nerveusement.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils de plus belle mais répondit néanmoins :

- Bonjour Malefoy. Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

- J-Je suis venu vous remettre une lettre.

Il lui tendit la lettre et le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira brièvement en reconnaissant l'écriture ronde et claire d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry t'enverrait une lettre à toi pour moi ?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses récemment. Je pense qu'Harry explique tout dans sa lettre. S'il vous plaît, lisez.

Hagrid ouvrit la lettre et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Il savait qu'Harry faisait en sorte d'utiliser des mots simples et il avait arrondi son écriture pour qu'il puisse lire correctement et l'en remerciait sincèrement.

Il avait été le seul à faire autant d'efforts pour qu'il le comprenne.

Aussi, il n'eut pas trop de difficultés pour lire la lettre :

« _Mon cher Hagrid,_

_Je sais que je vous ai inquiété à ne pas vous donner de nouvelles. Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas vous parler parce que j'ai du fuir._

_Je ne peux pas vous parler de ça, mais je suis en sécurité, Ron et Hermione aussi._

_Draco m'a parlé de l'article de journal de Rita Skeeter. Cette femme est mauvaise, ne l'écoutez pas. Vous êtes un excellent professeur et on voit tous que vous aimez vos élèves. Reprenez vos cours._

_Draco m'a aussi dit que si le professeur Gobe-Planche était un bon professeur et que ses cours sur les licornes étaient très intéressants, ce n'était pas pareil, parce que ce n'était pas vous. Même s'il a eu une mauvaise image des hippogriffes, il aime les créatures magiques parce qu'il aime la vie._

_C'est quelqu'un de bien, il faut juste lui parler et lui dire quand il fait une erreur. Je peux compter sur vous pour le remettre dans le droit chemin s'il fait des bêtises ?_

_Vous me manquez Hagrid et je suis sûr que vous manquez à tous les élèves._

_Hermione et Ron vous embrassent et vous demandent de reprendre vos cours._

_Amitiés sincères, _

_Harry._

_Ps : Si vous voulez m'envoyer des lettres, passez par Draco, il est fiable._ »

Hagrid relut une deuxième fois la lettre pour être sur de tout comprendre et quand il eut terminé, deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pour disparaître dans sa barbe.

Embarrassé, Draco lui tendit son mouchoir en soie. Hagrid secoua la tête, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner un tissu d'aussi bonne qualité. Draco répliqua que c'était encore lui qui choisissait ce qu'il faisait de ses mouchoirs.

Hagrid rigola un peu et se moucha bruyamment.

Il reprit ses esprits et enfonça la lettre dans sa poche. Il regarda Draco d'un œil nouveau et lui adressa un sourire :

- Tu veux entrer ? J'ai fais des gâteaux.

- Je ne dérangerai pas ?

- Si je te le propose, viens !

Il lui adressa une tape bourrue sur l'épaule qui faillit l'envoyer dans le décor et entra dans la chaumière. Draco le suivit, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil très confortable à l'invite du demi-géant, retenant un gémissement quand le gros chien vint baver sur ses genoux.

Oubliant le fait que sa robe était neuve, il demanda :

- Dîtes-moi, que disait Harry ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Il m'avait juste dit qu'il vous enverrait une lettre en passant par moi et que je devais vous la transmettre. Rien de plus.

Hagrid déposa une tasse de thé bien chaud et délicieusement bond dans les mains de Draco avec un biscuit dur comme la pierre dans sa soucoupe et lui expliqua en se servant :

- Il m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que si tu faisais des âneries, je devais te corriger. Il m'a dit que tu préférais mes cours à ceux du professeur Gobe-Planche parce que c'était moi… Mais je ne comprends pas, toi et tes amis vous n'écoutez jamais.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Les cours du professeur Gobe-Planche sont bien mais elle ne vit pas ses cours. Vous, quand vous parlez des hippogriffes, des veracrasses ou même de ces dangers sur pattes que sont les scroutts à pétard, vous vivez, on voit que vous les aimez sincèrement. Et c'est ça qui me plaisait et qui plaît à beaucoup d'élèves. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais… Que nous aimerions que vous reveniez assurer vos cours. S'il vous plaît…

- Mais je ne sais plus ce que je dois vous faire étudier, vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser à ce que je fais.

Draco regarda Hagrid pendant une minute. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et c'était en partie la faute des élèves et de cette peste de Skeeter. Elle avait complètement détruit le peu d'estime que le demi-géant avait pour lui.

Pour ses cours, il avait peut-être une solution mais il se demandait s'il n'allait pas mal le prendre. Hésitant, il proposa :

- J-Je pourrais… Vous aider à choisir quels animaux étudier ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Sans te moquer ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis qu'Harry m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez fait découvrir le monde magique, je vous estime plus. Et le meilleur a été la queue de cochon que vous avez offert à son cousin.

- Très réussie, n'est-ce pas ? Se rengorgea le professeur, le visage éclairé.

Draco appréciait de plus en plus le garde-chasse. Il faisait partie de ces hommes simples et gentils qui aimaient tout de la vie et dont les colères étaient dévastatrices parce que pleines et entières. C'était rafraîchissant et apaisant.

- J'ai fait promettre à Harry de me donner le souvenir, sourit le Serpentard. Alors oui, j'aimerais vous aider pour vos cours.

- Alors j'accepte.

- Merci, vraiment. Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce que fait Harry ?

- Non, surtout pas. J-Je ne suis pas très doué pour garder les secrets, il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien. Dis-moi juste quand il va bien, d'accord ?

- Très bien. Ha ! Il m'a demandé de vous dire : il aimerait que vous contactiez les Weasley pour leur dire que leur fils va bien et que le sortilège est rompu. Vous pourrez le faire ?

- Je le ferai. A quelle heure commences-tu les cours ?

- Dans une heure. Nous avons le temps pour une première réunion de cours ?

Hagrid hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à discuter avec un peu de gêne au début, disparaissant tranquillement au fur et à mesure du temps.

Une nouvelle amitié était née.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	14. Au Revoir Argos

Bonsoir,

Je vous remercie pour votre confiance et votre suivi. Dans cette période de pensées noires dans laquelle je suis, c'est un réconfort certain et une énorme bouffée d'oxygène. Alors du fond du coeur, merci à vous tous qui me laissez votre avis par une petite phrase, une pensée, un simple sourire. Merci.

Merci également à Maxepehy (merci), adenoide (qui sait?) et Viandoxa (je suis une gentille de base -genre gros nounours- alors forcément, ça ressort... désolée :P) qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIV - <strong>**AU REVOIR ARGOS**

* * *

><p>Le quatre mars au matin, après le petit déjeuner, ils étaient presque tous rassemblés. Jehora, confortablement assise sur les genoux d'Harry, tenant Looping dans ses bras était sérieuse. Elle connaissait l'existence de la magie depuis peu et voulait faire partie de la bataille.<p>

Elle était depuis quelques jours en train de chercher un nom pour leur groupe, sans trop de succès. Elle avait été très déçue quand ils avaient gentiment refusé « Les Super-Héros » comme nom de groupe mais ne renonçait pas et était décidée à trouver.

Il y avait une feuille devant elle où elle notait patiemment les idées qui lui venaient.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rip, Anton et Cassandra étaient présents. Crystal devait les rejoindre dans l'après-midi et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Déméter qui s'arrachait les cheveux devant son manque de résultats.

- Pour ma part, commença Hermione, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Olivier et Padma nous rejoignent.

- Parfait. Harry et moi nous avons tracé un itinéraire, celui qu'on pense être le plus rapide.

- D'abord la Chine pour les pierres, ensuite le Japon pour la Labradorite, puis l'Égypte et enfin le Brésil. Ensuite, on n'aura qu'à chercher l'endroit de la prochaine aurore australe et on pourra rentrer, expliqua Harry.

- Ça me paraît correct, réfléchit Ron en visualisant l'itinéraire dans sa tête. D'abord l'Est et ensuite on repart vers l'Ouest avec l'Egypte et encore plus à l'Ouest avec le Brésil. Puis on redescend dans le Sud pour l'aurore polaire.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a pensé. On parlera de la route plus tard, mais on vous a fait des cartes, dit Harry.

- Super. A Ron et moi maintenant !

La jeune vendeuse se leva et alla recouvrir la piscine d'une bâche magique, suffisamment solide pour marcher dessus. Elle prit l'anneau doré légèrement bombé et le lança sur la bâche. La tente se déplia.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la tente magique de base. Ron avait appris que toutes les tentes à la base étaient carrées, kaki et vides à l'intérieur.

Maintenant, leur tente était une tente ronde, comme celles des chevaliers médiévaux pendant les tournois. Son toit était pointu et la porte était roulée sur elle-même, accrochée sur son sommet. Elle devait faire un mètre cinquante de diamètre et un mètre quatre vingt de haut vu de l'extérieur.

De kaki terne, elle était passée à une tente sable beaucoup plus neutre et agréable. Plutôt qu'ils y entrent tous et y mettent le bazar, Rip décida de leur montrer par projection. La projection était une grande bulle qui montrait une image voulue.

Dans la bulle de projection, ils virent une grande pièce à l'inspiration légèrement orientale, comme celle de la tente qu'ils avaient utilisée lors de la Coupe du Monde, remplie de meubles très bien disposés. La salle devait faire six mètres de longueur sur dix de largeur. Les murs étaient en fait des tentures chaleureuses et colorées.

Du côté droit, il y avait une grande table ovale, creusée dans le milieu, comme un anneau, faîte de bois sombre, qui prenait quasiment tout l'espace. Autour de la table, il y avait un grand nombre de chaises, plus d'une dizaine, qui avaient l'air très confortables.

Sur les côtés de la tente, plaqués contre les tentures colorées et chaleureuses, il y avait plusieurs meubles.

Contre la tenture droite, une grande armoire à vitrine style Louis XVI sur deux colonnes était dans le fond, juste avant un minuscule escalier et contenait de nombreux flacons étiquetés soigneusement. Le bas de l'armoire était masqué par des portes de bois.

A côté de l'armoire, les tentures étaient complètement masquées par de grandes bibliothèques. L'une était une bibliothèque aux étagères très peu espacées mais plus profondes. Des rouleaux de parchemin y étaient glissés, classés par catégorie. L'entourant, deux autres étaient de hautes bibliothèques de livres anciens et plus récents, traitant de sujet variés.

Ensuite, tout près de l'entrée, il y avait un petit meuble à chaussures, qui occupait toute la hauteur, aussi utile pour ranger capes, anoraks, chapeaux et manteaux d'hiver.

Ce qui était compréhensible dans la mesure où tout le sol était recouvert de tapis d'orient chauds et confortables, créant une atmosphère intime et tranquille.

Un rideau partant du meuble à chaussures pouvait séparer le côté avec la table de l'autre qui n'était visiblement pas dédié au travail.

Juste à côté du minuscule et large escalier, contre le mur gauche, un meuble bien plus bas que les autres pouvait accueillir dix-huit casiers. Trois en hauteur, six en largeur. Chaque casier avait son emplacement et était rempli par un tiroir d'osier dont l'intérieur était couvert par une protection en lin blanc.

Accolé au meuble à casiers, une autre bibliothèque était présente, commençant à se remplir de livres de distraction. Les classiques moldus et sorciers étaient là.

Quelques autres affaires de divertissement étaient également rangées là. Un échiquier était replié dans sa valise, des jeux de cartes, de tarot, quelques jeux moldus, des carnets à dessins, des crayons, des paquets de feuilles blanches et colorées, de la peinture et des CD de musiques s'étalaient dans un arrangement qui ressemblait plus à un cafouillage.

Sur un petit meuble à tiroir, une plante en pot, avait été déposée, derrière un poste CD. Dans le tiroir du meuble une radio était rangée, captant fréquences magiques et moldues.

Dans l'espace vide entre les meubles à jeux et à casiers et le rideau de séparation, il y avait une table basse entourée par trois fauteuils et divers poufs et poires semblant très confortables.

Trois accès à d'autres pièces étaient visibles dans le fond, accessibles en montant un petit escalier arrondi composé de deux larges marches, qui prenait toute la largeur de la tente.

On arrivait ensuite sur un palier de parquet de chêne qui menait aux trois autres pièces ouvertes et sans portes.

Du côté droit, au fond, il y avait une petite cuisine avec réfrigérateur, meuble à boîtes de conserve et lavabo. On pouvait voir que le petit réchaud à gaz qu'ils avaient acheté était posé sur le meuble de cuisine où étaient rangées les conserves et boîtes diverses, juste à côté de l'évier.

Au milieu, toujours dans le fond, il y avait une minuscule salle de bain avec toilettes et lavabo sommaire pour avoir de l'eau. Dans un coin, une grande réserve de papier toilette était soigneusement empilée.

Et enfin, à gauche, il y avait l'équivalent d'une petite chambre, tout juste assez grande pour loger leurs trois duvets et tapis de yoga et leurs trois valises dans lesquelles étaient rangés leurs vêtements d'hors saison.

Ça leur semblait beau et être un véritable travail de titan. Mais ils ne pourraient en juger qu'une fois à l'intérieur, les couleurs ne s'affichant pas avec le sortilège de projection.

Le trio fut le premier, Jehora les accompagnant, Ron jouant le guide avec fierté.

Ils entrèrent dans la tente sans même devoir baisser la tête. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant les couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses qui les emplissaient de paix. C'était une atmosphère agréable, propice au calme et au travail, à la joie et aux rires.

Ron leur montra d'abord le coin travail. Il leur expliqua que tous les meubles de la tente étaient faits de différentes essences de bois, appelées palissandres. C'était une sorte de bois très dur et très dense, un peu sombre, qui résistait à l'humidité et à la vermine.

Il leur montra ensuite les étagères qui prenaient tout l'espace en expliquant qu'elle avait un sortilège d'extension dessus. Quand il n'y aurait plus de place en hauteur et en largeur, elles s'agrandiraient en profondeur. Il leur dit que la plupart des livres étaient les leurs mais que Crystal leur avait fait don de ses invendables. C'était principalement des livres impossibles à vendre parce qu'ils étaient abîmés, parce que quelques pages s'étaient cornées pendant leur transport où plus classique, parce que les livreurs ne faisaient pas attention quand ils faisaient leur pause café au-dessus des cartons. Et à l'expression de Ron, la jeune femme avait du être très remontée quand il lui avait demandé.

Ron leur dit simplement qu'il plaignait sincèrement les prochains livreurs qui feraient une expédition dans la librairie de leur amie.

Pour l'armoire à potions, Ron leur apprit que les ingrédients de potions qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir à portée de main étaient stockés dans les tiroirs en palissandres avec des charmes de fraîcheur et de conservation.

Ensuite, il leur montra la cuisine et leur expliqua que les post-it collés sur le frigo servaient à leur rappeler la date limite de conservation. Parce que la magie n'était pas éternelle et que tout avait une fin. Dans le frigo, il y avait des fruits et des légumes qui débordaient des bacs, quelques tranches de diverses viandes mais très peu, et diverses boissons et laitages.

Puis, ce fut le tour de la minuscule salle de bain. Ce fut très expéditif vu qu'ils n'y rentraient même pas à deux. Les toilettes, le lavabo et le petit miroir placard où se rangeaient leurs réserves de savonnettes, savons, brosses à dents et dentifrices.

La chambre n'eut pas besoin de visite approfondie non plus. Leurs valises étaient alignées, rangées, serrées dans un coin et le reste de l'espace était occupé par leurs tapis de yoga qui leur servaient de matelas et leurs duvets, posés dessus. Pas de place pour plus. D'après la disposition de Ron et de Rip, Hermione dormait à gauche, Harry au milieu et Ron à droite.

Ils avaient défini, pendant qu'ils étaient sur Grmozur, de prendre leurs couleurs favorites comme signe, pour qu'ils ne mélangent pas leurs affaires. C'était valable pour les brosses à dents, les lisières sur les sacs à dos ou encore les tapis de yoga. Pour le dernier cas, c'était important car les tapis prenaient rapidement la forme du corps de ceux qui dormaient dessus. Ils voulaient éviter de les échanger pour ne pas les déformer.

La couleur favorite d'Hermione était le jaune d'or de Gryffondor, le premier endroit où elle s'était fait de véritables amis, pour Ron, c'était le bleu du ciel qui était si semblable à ses yeux et pour Harry, le vert chaleureux de la prairie, presque identique à ses yeux et symbole d'espoir et de liberté.

Jehora affirma avec un grand sérieux que pour elle, c'était le rose et qu'elle allait rajouter une brosse à dents et un tapis rose pour quand elle viendrait les voir pour dormir avec eux.

Les trois amis rirent et Ron ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de la fillette qui protesta avant de les emmener du côté gauche de la tente, le côté détente.

Contre les tentures, il y avait le grand meuble à dix-huit casiers et l'armoire à jeux, ainsi que le poste de CD et la radio dans le tiroir.

Ron expliqua patiemment que Rip lui avait soutenu que tous les adolescents avaient besoin de faire le vide de temps en temps et de relâcher la pression. Et que, pour qu'ils ne pètent pas les plombs, il valait mieux qu'ils se détendent de temps en temps. C'est pourquoi ils avaient écumé les magasins de jouets magiques pour leur trouver des jouets d'origine moldue.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement été dans un magasin moldu ? Demanda Jehora.

- Quand le vendeur m'a vendu la tente, il m'a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas la replier s'il y avait des objets moldus à l'intérieur.

- A propos de ça, Ron, le réchaud à gaz est moldu, comment vous avez fait pour replier la tente avec ça à l'intérieur ?

- En fait, on a eu un léger problème en installant le meuble à casiers, avoua Ron avec un rire gêné, on l'a fait tomber et il s'est cassé. On a lancé deux sorts différents pour le réparer mais ils se sont mélangés et ça a créé une sorte de quatrième dimension.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique et la jeune fille réclama d'autres explications :

- Précise.

- Mais on n'en sait pas plus ! On sait juste qu'en rangeant des objets moldus dans les casiers, on peut quand même replier la tente ! S'exclama Ron.

- Pour ça, d'accord, c'est génial et vous devriez trouver comment vous avez fait pour déposer un brevet, dit Harry, mais le réchaud est hors des casiers.

- On a profité de notre découverte pour lancer un charme d'automatisme. Quand on ferme la tente, le réchaud va se ranger dans le premier casier de la troisième rangée et ressort pour se poser à côté du frigo quand on rouvre.

- C'est ingénieux dit donc…

- Oui, mais du coup, on a dû acheter les recharges de brosses à dents, savon biodégradable à multi-usages et de papier toilette du côté sorcier.

Ils acquiescèrent et récupérèrent Jehora qui sautait sur les poufs en poussant des cris de joie. La fillette n'avait pas attendu les adolescents pour découvrir le reste de la tente. Ron leur montra comment fonctionnait la radio pour capter les fréquences soit magiques, soit moldues, leur expliqua rapidement comment marchait le poste CD et ils ressortirent, laissant la place aux autres.

Harry et Jehora allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Du jambon blanc avec une bonne assiette de frites et de la salade verte. Ils mangèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha, s'extasiant sur le travail faramineux du duo Rip-Ron.

Après le déjeuner, Ron alla barboter dans la piscine en apprenant à Lucky et Looping à nager pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Crystal qui venait de rentrer. Anton houspillait Ron pour qu'il s'entraîne sérieusement avant de finir par le rejoindre dans l'eau. Cassandra lisait son livre des prophéties, assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, des nuages de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur sa pipe.

Harry essayait de contacter Draco depuis une bonne demi-heure à travers le miroir, sans succès pour le moment. Pourtant le vendredi, à quatorze heures, les Serpentard n'avaient pas cours. Il finit par réussir à le contacter une heure après :

- Draco ? Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisai- C'est quoi ce bazar derrière toi ?!

- On vient de déclencher une guerre, ironisa le blond, terré dans un coin du dortoir alors que diverses choses volaient derrière lui et que des cris retentissaient.

- Très drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nott vient de péter les plombs. D'après ce qu'on a compris, il vient de perdre son grand-père, la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais c'est bizarre, tous les ans, c'est son père qui vient le chercher à la gare et il reçoit régulièrement du courrier de lui également.

- C'est lui qui vous a dit que c'était sa seule famille ?

- Oui. Il est en train de tout détruire dans le dortoir, les autres essaient de le calmer et c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire jusqu'à ton appel – J'arrive ! S'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne le force pas à parler, soit juste présent. Et présente toutes tes condoléances à…

- Nott. Théodore Nott.

- Théodo- … QUOI ? Punaise mais c'est pas vrai *Slap* Aïe !

- Il se frotta l'oreille. Anton avait trouvé le moyen de leur envoyer des pichenettes par sort et il ne s'en privait pas.

Harry secoua la tête et fit des grands gestes de bras pour appeler ses amis avant de se raviser. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas prêts à voir Draco ou ses camarades. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

- Il y a un problème avec Nott ? Interrogea Draco, perplexe.

- Oui, enfin non ! C'est compliqué mais ça change tout. Passe-le moi et reste dans le coin, je pense pouvoir l'aider.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que si c'est bien le Théodore dont j'ai entendu parler, je connaissais son grand-père et je sais quoi faire pour le soigner !

A Poudlard, Draco décida de ne pas réfléchir et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Dans le cas d'Harry, ça lui avait toujours réussi, alors il s'exécutait et il verrait.

Harry vit, à travers le miroir, Draco remonter dans le dortoir et faire sortir ses amis. Il le vit s'approcher d'une forme roulée en boule secouée de gros sanglots allongée sur un lit.

- Je pose le miroir sur la table de chevet, ok ?

- D'accord, murmura Harry en réponse.

Draco le fit et se recula, s'appuyant contre la porte à quelques mètres de là. Il verrait les réactions de Nott mais leur conversation resterait privée.

Harry regarda la forme peu distincte du garçon. Les cheveux châtains, des longs cils, pour ce qu'il voyait, ça ressemblait à la photo. Il s'humecta les lèvres et appela doucement :

- Nott… Nott. … Théodore ? Théodore…

Il l'appela tranquillement, sans le pousser et sans élever la voix pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Un œil chocolat, si semblable à celui de Jehora fit son apparition et s'écarquilla en voyant le visage miniaturisé d'Harry dans la montre :

- Potter ? Souffla-t-il tout bas en reniflant.

- Oui, excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'aimerais te parler.

- Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment, tu veux bien ? On vient de me dire que tu venais de perdre ton grand-père, c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Harry.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en se redressant en position assise, attrapant la montre dans ses mains. Il se frotta les yeux, les joues rouges de honte. Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire compréhensif et il demanda :

- Alors dis-moi… Comment s'appelait ton grand-père ?

- Olis, répondit le Serpentard, se calmant lentement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, j'ai eu cet honneur. Je suis passé en Albanie et Olis m'a soigné alors que j'étais blessé. Il a été adorable et il nous a parlé de toi. Ta maman s'appelait Lira ?

- Tu l'as connue ?

- Non, mais j'ai une photographie de vous deux… Le jour de ton onzième anniversaire.

Théodore s'assombrit. Son onzième anniversaire, début de son cauchemar. Le jour où son père avait assassiné sa mère pour que personne ne découvre qu'elle était moldue. Et le jour où il avait menacé de le priver de ses sens s'il osait parler de ça à quiconque. Depuis ce jour, sa bouée de sauvetage, son réconfort avait été son grand-père. Toujours là pour le réconforter, lui et son chien Balto. Mais tout ça était fini. Son père lui avait envoyé une lettre en disant qu'il avait découvert son manège de l'été quand il disait passer des vacances chez des amis et avait éradiqué le problème. Il avait reçu en même temps une photographie de la maison en flammes.

Il avoua tout ça à Harry qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils auraient pu se croiser. Le Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seconde et lui dit :

- J'étais sur place parce qu'Olis voulait me parler. Je suis arrivé trop tard, il avait été assassiné mais il y a quatre êtres vivants qui ont pu être sauvés ce jour-là.

- L-Les chiens ? S'écria Théodore, prit d'un fol espoir.

- On a pu sauver deux chiots.

- Et qui sont les deux autres ? S'enquit-il.

- Ton oncle et ta cousine.

Théodore fut bouche bée. Il avait de la famille ? Autre que son père ?

- Hayden, notre faucon, vient de partir avec la lettre qu'Olis nous avait transmise. Ainsi que la photographie de ta mère et toi.

Harry se tourna vers la piscine et appela :

- Jehora, tu veux bien venir un instant ?

Théodore entendit un cri d'approbation et un bruit de cavalcade. Une fillette de huit ans aux cheveux bouclés et trempés et aux grands yeux chocolat chaleureux apparut soudain, montant sur les genoux d'Harry, enroulée dans une grande serviette rose.

- Oui, Harry ? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Même si elle faisait d'énormes progrès à une vitesse ahurissante en anglais depuis son arrivée la semaine dernière, la langue était encore extrêmement difficile pour elle.

- Jehora, je te présente Théodore, ton cousin, dit lentement Harry, aidé de gestes pour se faire comprendre.

- Cousin ? Répétèrent les deux autres en chœur.

Théodore par étonnement, Jehora parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot. Anton arriva à ce moment là, sans se montrer et expliqua rapidement de sa voix grave à la fillette ce que ça signifiait. La petite fille adressa un énorme sourire au Serpentard quand elle eut comprit qui il était et lui demanda :

- Toi… Tu es… Fils tata Lira ?

Théodore, qui parlait albanais passa à cette langue, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Sa cousine. Sa petite cousine, son sourire rayonnant, ses grandes boucles brunes, ses yeux scintillants et son air si adorable. Il était sous le charme.

Il lui parla doucement, se présentant et lui parlant de sa mère. Jehora lui expliqua dans sa propre langue que son papa était à l'hôpital des sorciers, que sa maman était partie quand elle avait trois ans et que personne ne savait où elle était, que son grand-père était parti au ciel.

Elle sauta soudain des genoux d'Harry et fila chercher Looping et Lucky. Elle se hissa à nouveau sur les cuisses de son siège préféré et présenta les chiots tout fous à Théodore :

- Lui… Lucky, à Harry, Ron, Mione et moi. Lui, Looping. Pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, quand nous avons récupéré les chiots, on comptait en donner un à ce fameux Théodore dès qu'on apprendrait son identité. Nous avons demandé l'avis de Jehora quand elle est arrivée et elle a été d'accord. Et elle souhaite que nous emmenions Lucky avec nous. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

- É-Évidemment que ça me convient. C-C'est vraiment gentil d'y avoir pensé. Merci Potter.

- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Merci Harry. Oh ! Mon grand-père m'appelait Théo, donc, tu peux m'appeler ainsi, si ça te chante.

- Je préfère même, rit Harry.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

Théodore attendit que Jehora et Anton retourne dans la piscine dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures ravies et prit la parole :

- Juste, merci de m'avoir remonté le moral. Je suis content d'avoir un ami sur qui compter.

- Et je suis heureux de m'être fait un nouvel ami.

- Comment as-tu su pour moi ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire grand-chose pour le moment, excuse-moi. E-Est-ce que tu peux me repasser Draco, si possible ?

- Draco ?

Le concerné s'approcha en captant son prénom. Il adressa un bref sourire au plus petit :

- Je suis content de te voir en forme, Nott. Harry veut me parler ?

- Seulement quand tu m'auras expliqué ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux, dit Théo en serrant la montre dans ses mains.

- Hé ! Protesta la voix lointaine d'Harry.

- Je lui dis quoi ? Demanda Draco, comme s'il n'était pas plus ou moins menacé par son condisciple.

- Laisse-moi lui dire dans ces cas-là, soupira Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Théodore, attrapant sa montre miroir d'un geste sûr. Il la tint à bout de bras pour qu'ils puissent regarder Harry tous les deux et le Gryffondor se passa la main dans les cheveux, les envoyant dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un grand fracas et un cri d'exaspération se firent entendre du côté grec. Draco et Théo échangèrent un regard surpris alors qu'Harry ouvrait de grands yeux :

- Dém ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à une personne inconnue.

- Non, ça ne va pas figure-toi ! J'ai passé la semaine à jongler entre les cours, les interventions, les questionnements à des professionnels et la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé qui permettrait de guérir les amputations de jambe ! Ragea une très jolie jeune femme en se laissant tomber à côté du petit brun.

Draco et Théo eurent tout de suite un coup de cœur pour les beaux cheveux blonds et courts, les yeux jaune vert et l'air adorablement exaspéré que le visage en forme de cœur affichait. Draco tilta soudain :

- Guérir d'une amputation ?

- Oui, soupira la surnommé « Dém », si tu as une solution, je suis preneuse, dit-elle sans y croire.

Draco et Théo ne se doutèrent pas une seule seconde que Déméter était d'un naturel timide. Le blond hésita un instant et dit :

- Euh… J'ai entendu quelque chose là-dessus.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent la jeune femme et Harry en chœur.

- Raconte, ordonna le petit brun, fébrile.

Aucun des deux Serpentard ne rata le regard plein d'espoir que s'échangèrent les deux autres et Draco fouilla sa mémoire pour ne pas dire de bêtises :

- Il me semble que c'était un oncle de ma mère. … Euh… Alphard Black je crois. Il est mort quelques années avant ma naissance mais ma mère me racontait souvent ses aventures quand j'étais enfant.

- Et ? Pressa Déméter, impatiente.

Elle avait passé une semaine de dingue, si elle pouvait avancer, même un peu, elle considérerait que ces sept jours n'étaient pas un échec total.

- Je me souviens que ma mère me disait qu'il l'avait effrayée quand elle était petite parce qu'il était revenu d'un de ses voyages avec une jambe de métal qui fonctionnait comme une vraie. Il disait qu'il l'avait perdue en combattant un dragon.

- Une jambe de métal ? S'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Quel pays ?! Fit Déméter au même moment.

Draco se creusa la tête. Les histoires d'oncle Alphard remontaient à une dizaine d'années, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Pour l'aider, Théo commença à citer des pays au hasard, partant de l'Angleterre et s'éloignant de plus en plus, en ratant quelques uns qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il tomba sur celui qui fit bondir le blond :

- Euh… Chine, Laos, Viêt-Nam, euh… euh… Indonésie, Japon, Thaïlande…

- C'est ça !

- La Thaïlande ?

- Mais non, le Japon ! Oncle Alphard était parti au Japon quand il est revenu avec sa jambe de métal !

Déméter sauta de son siège en frappant dans ses mains. Avant de filer, elle prit le temps d'adresser quelques mots à Draco :

- Toi, je ne te connais pas, mais je te jure que dès que je te vois en direct, je t'embrasse ! Tu viens d'éclairer ma semaine ! Oh et toi aussi bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Théo qui rayonna.

Puis elle partit comme une flèche avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent était excité comme une puce. Si Draco avait raison, il allait peut-être pouvoir remarcher et accompagner ses amis ! Il adressa un sourire si heureux à ses amis qu'ils en furent réellement étonnés :

- Ça te rend si heureux que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Si jamais tu as raison, je… Je te passerais l'embrassade mais je te serais immensément redevable. A toi aussi Théo.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier…

- Tu as aidé Draco à retrouver ses souvenirs. Et si tu n'avais pas voulu d'explications, je ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps en contact avec lui et jamais vous n'auriez pu rencontrer Dém. Merci à vous deux, vraiment.

Théo lui adressa un sourire et Draco eut un rictus satisfait. Il aimait être utile. Et cette jeune femme avait l'air réellement ravie de son aide :

- Au fait, c'était qui ? Demanda le plus petit.

- Déméter, une médicomage en formation. Je t'en ai parlé Draco, non ?

- Je m'en souviens. Je suis content de pouvoir mettre un visage sur son nom.

- Et moi je suis ravi de la rencontrer.

- Draco, s'il le souhaite, prend le serment de Théo et explique-lui tout. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. Il va falloir modifier notre itinéraire si on doit passer au Japon… Ah mais non… On devait déjà aller au Japon, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et referma sa montre. Il la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche de chemise, avant de rabattre son pull par-dessus et sa robe d'uniforme.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Théo et jeta un paquet de sorts pour qu'ils aient la paix :

- Ok, Nott, écoute-moi. En te liant d'amitié avec cet aimant à problèmes, tu as mis les pieds dans un truc bien gros. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Pendant ce temps, un Harry surexcité était parti annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous les présents. Ils se réjouirent tous, Ron et Hermione encore plus, soulagés de ne pas avoir à laisser leur ami derrière eux. Et encore plus quand la moitié d'entre eux se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur dorée.

Ils avaient un nouvel allié.

Même Jehora fit trois fois le tour de la terrasse en sautant à pieds joints quand elle eut comprit de quoi il retournait. Harry remarchait et son cousin faisait partie des gentils.

Une fois calmée, la petite fille aida Harry a préparer le départ de Looping. Affaires de toilettes, sac de transport, nourriture pour plusieurs semaines, jouets pour l'occuper et petit manuel de dressage en cas de problèmes qu'ils passèrent la soirée à rédiger à l'aide de gros dessins ridicules et d'explications plus ou moins claires.

Ce n'était pas le Livre de Changeurs mais c'était le travail personnel de Jehora avec l'aide d'Harry pour la rédaction en anglais. Ils rirent beaucoup en le créant. En fin de soirée, Looping dit au revoir à tout le monde et à son frère avec beaucoup de courage et grimpa dans sa cage. Anton lança un sortilège de chaleur et de tranquillité au petit beagle pour qu'il dorme pendant le voyage.

Hermès, le hibou de Crystal, bien plus gros et plus solide qu'Hayden, était chargé de faire le voyage. Hayden l'accompagnerait avec le colis de nourriture et de jouets. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent rapidement, Hayden ralentissant son vol pour qu'Hermès puisse suivre.

Lucky dormit avec Ron, le seul suffisamment grand pour être une bouée rassurante pour le chiot qui n'avait jamais été seul.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, juste après l'entraînement matinal de Ron et celui, magique d'Harry, Déméter débarqua, les yeux rouges, des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, mais l'air parfaitement satisfaite.

Elle s'assit, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle éternua, se releva et fila prendre une douche, lançant que ses informations pourraient attendre vingt minutes, le temps qu'elle soit propre. Quand elle revint, fraîche et plus disposée, habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantacourt en jean, elle s'assit posément, mordit dans un pain aux raisins bien français et le mangea sans se presser, semblant très calme. Les autres étaient dans l'expectative, sautillant presque sur leurs sièges. Tout le monde était présent.

La jeune femme termina sa viennoiserie, essuya les miettes tombées sur son jean et fit un bond, de nouveau énervée :

- J'ai trouvé ! Harry, j'ai trouvé, tu vas pouvoir remarcher !

- Draco avait raison ? S'exclama Harry en essayant de se lever.

Ron et Hermione lui tirèrent sur les bras pour qu'il reste sagement en place et Dém continua :

- Je n'y avais pas pensé et pourtant, c'était tellement évident ! Le doyen de l'école est d'origine japonaise, de sa grand-mère maternelle d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quand Draco a parlé du Japon, j'ai été le voir. J'ai fait le pied de grue devant son bureau pendant trois heures et j'ai finalement eu droit à un entretien.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a dit qu'il existait effectivement une famille japonaise spécialisée dans les méca-greffes ou automails. Elle est itinérante. J'ai leur nom et le moyen de les contacter. Tiens. Le nom de famille est Satô. Le maître artisan s'appelle Aki. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Merci Déméter, tu me sauves la vie, remercia Harry.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, continuons dans cette voix-là, dit Cassandra en sortant des replis de ses châles un coffret de bois de rose bien connu du trio.

- Les fameux anneaux de vos ancêtres, murmura Hermione.

La prophétesse hocha la tête avec un sourire malin. Les anneaux de ses ancêtres. D'un geste solennel, elle ouvrit lentement le précieux coffret.

A l'intérieur, éclairés d'une lumière intérieure, reposaient les trois bagues les plus magnifiques qu'ils n'aient jamais vus.

Celle de gauche était un anneau d'or, sertie d'un rubis brillant, en forme de losange. Des maillons d'or étaient gravés tout autour du bijou.

« Narya » l'anneau de rubis ou l'anneau de feu, présenta Cassandra.

L'anneau du milieu était fait d'un étrange métal blanc semblant résistant et serti d'un diamant éclatant, bloqué par les tiges de métal qui formaient comme une sorte de fleur ou de flocon sur le diamant.

« Nenya » l'anneau de diamant ou l'anneau de l'eau.

L'anneau de droite, était un autre bijou d'or, serti d'un saphir ovale, des losanges dorés non terminés par les côtés et reliés entre eux entouraient la bague.

« Vilya » l'anneau de saphir ou l'anneau de l'air. Le plus puissant des trois.

Chaque adolescent se sentit attiré par un anneau en particulier. Hermione fut la première à s'avancer. Sa main se tendit vers Vilya, l'anneau de saphir. Cassandra le lui glissa au majeur de la main droite en lui disant :

- Vilya est le plus puissant des Trois. Il est celui qui préserve et qui guérit. Il peut également influencer faiblement l'élément de l'air. Il t'aidera.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Ron. Il désigna Narya, l'anneau de rubis. Cassandra lui enfila délicatement à l'index gauche et lui dit :

- Narya a le pouvoir d'inciter les gens à résister à la tyrannie, au désespoir, à la domination et à la lassitude. Il peut également influencer faiblement l'élément du feu. Il t'aidera.

Enfin, Harry s'avança vers le dernier anneau fait de ce métal blanc si étrange. Cassandra sourit et lui glissa Nenya au majeur gauche avant de répéter solennellement :

- Nenya est un anneau fait de mithril dont l'éclat égale les étoiles. Il a le pouvoir de protéger contre le mal. Il peut influencer faiblement l'élément de l'eau. Il t'aidera.

- Merci Cassandra. Il protège du mal ?

- Nenya empêchera les possessions et les fausses visions que pourraient t'envoyer Voldemort.

Harry effleura l'anneau de son doigt et esquissa un sourire alors que Cassandra racontait :

- Bien, il est temps de vous parler des origines de ces anneaux. Il y a des millénaires, quand l'homme n'était encore qu'à l'âge de pierre, il y avait une partie du monde qui était habitée par des créatures magiques. Il y avait des Elfes, des Nains, des Orcs, des Trolls, des Hobbits, des Istars, des Meharas… Nous vivions plus ou moins en harmonie, cachés par une immense barrière magique aux yeux des peuples humains.

- « Nous » ? Releva Hermione, surprise.

- J'y viens, gronda la vieille femme, laisse-moi le temps. Des siècles et des siècles ont passé et ce fut l'âge des châteaux forts. Certains humains se mêlèrent à nous, prenant de plus en plus le pas sur nos terres, nous retranchant dans les forêts, les montagnes et les vallées inhabitées. Puis, il y eut une grande guerre. Un monstre qui avait été éliminé trois mille ans auparavant, souhaita revenir et déchaîna ses troupes d'horribles créatures sur nos pays. L'alliance des Elfes et des Hommes renaquit et Sauron fut vaincu.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Rip, curieuse.

- Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendus compte que le temps des Elfes était révolu. Que le temps des Hommes était arrivé. La plupart d'entre nous sont partis vers les Havres Gris, pour les Terres Immortelles. Mon arrière grand-mère, la dame Galadriel, m'a demandé de rester pour veiller sur les générations futures. Jusqu'à ce que les porteurs des Trois anneaux Elfiques voient le jour. C'est le cas maintenant.

- Cassandra… Vous êtes une Elfe ?

- Et oui mon enfant, dit-elle en dégageant sa grande natte, dévoilant deux longues oreilles fines et pointues, je suis une vieille Elfe de plus de quatre mille ans maintenant. Mon temps est bientôt terminé.

- Grand-mère…

- On en a déjà parlé Crystal. Je suis la dernière Elfe encore vivante et la dernière preuve que l'immortalité est possible dans ce monde. En donnant les anneaux, je renonce à cette immortalité et je vais partir. Tu auras une belle vie mon enfant. Comme le fut celle de ma grande tante, Arwen.

Le trio se regarda, halluciné. Un autre monde caché du leur pendant la préhistoire ? Et qui avait disparu par la faute des hommes.

Décidément, les hommes ne savaient-il rien préserver ? Rien que du côté moldu, les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux étaient retranchés dans des endroits construits par les hommes pour eux. Les Elfes ne pourraient-ils pas revenir ? Et qui était les possesseurs des trois anneaux elfiques ?

- Cassandra… Qui possédait ces anneaux ? Demanda doucement Harry.

- Narya était porté par Cirdan qui le donna à Mithrandir pour l'aider dans son combat contre Sauron. Mithrandir était un des Istars.

- Narya appartenait à Mithrandir, murmura Ron en passant son doigt tout autour de son anneau glissa à l'index gauche.

- Exactement. Nenya était gardé par la dame Galadriel en Lorien. Lorsqu'elle me l'a confié et que nous avons quitté la Lorien, notre royaume s'est mis à dépérir. Lorsque j'y suis retourné, il y a un millénaire, ce n'était plus que des ruines. C'était Nenya qui permettait à la Lorien de garder sa beauté et sa magie.

- La dame Galadriel gardait Nenya, dit doucement Harry.

- Et pour Vilya, il fut au départ donné au haut-Roi du Noldor, Gil-galad avant d'être transmis à Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombe à partir du Second Âge.

- Gil-galad et Elrond, enregistra soigneusement Hermione.

La vieille femme rabattu sa tresse sur ses oreilles et se leva en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne dorée. Sa fin était prévue pour bientôt mais elle avait encore quelques années devant elle, tout irait bien. Elle partirait en prouvant aux Hommes que la force des Elfes était intacte.

En attendant, s'occuper des gosses :

- Allez hop ! Tout le monde debout, on va avoir du travail pour préparer votre départ. J'ai pris des billets, vous partez le neuf mars à huit heures du matin pour Kashgar à l'extrême ouest de la Chine. Donc… dans quatre jours en comptant aujourd'hui. On s'active !

Tous se levèrent et s'organisèrent rapidement avec la force d'une habitude qui commençait à pointer.

Rip repartit dans sa boutique pour voir si elle trouvait un truc de dernière minute.

Déméter fila à la bibliothèque pour retrouver ses amis japonais voir s'ils avaient des contacts pour elle ou plus de précisions sur la famille Satô et cet homme, Satô Aki.

Crystal repartit dans sa boutique, aidée par le transplanage d'Anton, pour aller voir dans ses nouveaux arrivages si elle avait quelque chose d'utile.

Harry travailla sa magie tout en continuant à discuter avec leurs alliés. Il réussit à discuter quelques minutes avec Aquarius, se lia un peu plus avec Aries et invoqua Pisces, les poissons et Cancer, l'ourson en peluche sans réussir à leur parler.

Ron achemina les affaires dont ils ne se serviraient pas jusqu'à la tente qu'il organisa, faisant les pleins de ce qu'il pouvait manquer.

Hermione fit leurs sacs à dos en faisant un inventaire sérieux pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et passa le reste de son temps à faire des recherches sur les jambes de métal et sur l'emplacement possible de la Labradorite et de l'Améthyste.

Anton s'échinait à rédiger un programme clair d'entraînement et de menu pour le trio, histoire qu'ils continuent à manger sainement même quand ils ne seraient que tous les trois sans personne pour les surveiller.

Et Cassandra était retournée à ses visions.

Le huit, dans l'après-midi, ils étaient prêts à faire le point. Ce fut Déméter qui commença :

- Très bien, pour ma part, un de mes amis étudiant connaissait un japonais qui avait rencontré la famille Satô. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils se seraient sédentarisés récemment, à Sôma.

- Sôma ? S'exclama Hermione, surprise, mais c'est l'endroit où serait la Labradorite d'après Aquarius !

- C'est normal, c'est le lieu le plus magique de tout le Japon. Chaque année, il y a un spectacle équestre avec plus de cinq-cents cavaliers en tenue médiévale. Pour les moldus, c'est juste un défilé exceptionnel, pour les sorciers qui vivent là-bas, ce rituel permet de concentrer la magie présente dans l'eau autour de l'île autour du pays.

- J'avais lu quelque chose sur ce rituel, marmonna Hermione, il y avait une légende au Japon qui disait que lorsque les pas de cinq-cents chevaux fouleraient les terres non souillées du pays, alors de merveilleuses choses arriveraient.

- Je ne connais pas cette légende, mais il sera peut-être utile de s'y attarder dans le futur, intervint Cassandra.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, approuva Déméter, en attendant, je me charge de les contacter et de tout organiser.

- Merci Dém, fit chaleureusement Harry qui avait pris plus ou moins la tête de la discussion, ensuite, Rip, tu as terminé les modifications de la montre ?

La jeune vendeuse aux cheveux à présent roses fuchsia se leva, une feuille entre ses doigts et expliqua :

- Tout à fait, j'ai terminé et je lancerais le sort de modification à distance dès la fin de la réunion. Comme convenu avec ceux qui se sont décidés, j'ai modifié les aiguilles pour qu'elles affichent un disque de métal cuivré au bout à la place d'une flèche. En ce moment, nos disques sont pointés vers « mission », le disque d'Olivier est rassemblé vers « au travail » et la plupart des autres sont « à l'école ».

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à réduire le nombre d'inscription, coupa Ron, par exemple, rassembler « au travail » et « à l'école » pour que ce soit plus lisible.

- J'y penserais, nota la jeune femme avant de lister, donc, pour Harry, ce sera un éclair entouré des initiales « HP » pour Ron, une araignée avec, gravé sur son dos, « RW », pour Hermione, un livre ouvert avec sur chaque page une initiale, « H » à gauche, « G » sur la page de droite. Ça va jusque là ?

Tous prirent des notes. Fred, Georges, Cédric et Fleur, présents à travers la montre d'Harry dont les miroirs s'étaient démultipliés pour afficher les quatre visages, reliés par des fils de cuivre torsadés entre eux, notaientt tout ça très sérieusement aussi.

Les quatre arrivants étaient impressionnés de voir que le fonctionnement entre le petit groupe des huit d'origine était déjà rodé.

Fred et Georges étaient soufflés par la présence de leur petit frère qui n'obéissait pas bêtement, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais participait réellement, faisant des suggestions solides et logiques.

Fleur ne cessait de fixer Crystal, surprise de voir une demi-vélane aussi à l'aise autour de garçons et d'hommes qui auraient pu lui sauter dessus à chaque instant. Mais les deux adolescents et l'homme présents autour de la table ne semblaient pas plus intéressés par Crystal que par quelqu'un d'autre. Et Fleur était soulagée, rassurée de pouvoir faire confiance à ses alliés.

Et Cédric redécouvrait Harry qu'il connaissait comme un garçon très timide en dehors du Quidditch où il semblait changer complètement de personnalité. Et là, il le voyait volontaire, décidé, affirmé et épanoui. Et il en était sincèrement heureux.

Rip se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur elle après qu'elle ait noté la suggestion de Ron sur un pense bête :

- Ensuite, nous avons convenu que le disque de Cassandra serait les initiales « CV » surmontées d'un œil magique pour symboliser le troisième œil. Pour Crys, il y a un livre fermé surmonté d'une baguette magique qui émet des étincelles. Gravées par-dessus, ses initiales, « CV » également. Après… Déméter, c'est le symbole des médicomages, une baguette croisée avec un os pour les ignorants et-

- Je t'emmer- *Slap* Aïe !

Harry se frotta l'oreille, Ron et Hermione firent de même en l'assassinant du regard, Anton afficha un air fier de lui et Rip éclata de rire.

- Je disais, le symbole des médicomages avec « DN » gravé par-dessus. Ensuite, moi, une clé à œil d'après ce que j'en sais, c'est un truc mécanique, et « RIP » écrit à côté. Pour Fred et Georges, c'est simple. Chacun à un chapeau de troubadour à trois branches avec une clochette à chaque bout. Celui de Fred penche à gauche et est posé sur la lettre « F » en relief et celui de Georges penche à droite avec, posé sur la lettre « G » aussi en relief.

- Évitez de compliquer trop les garçons, les disques ne font même pas un centimètre de diamètre. Plus il y aura de choses, plus ce sera compliqué, conseilla Hermione.

- Oui, merci pour moi qui les fabrique en plus, commenta Rip avant de continuer, pour un de nos allié anonymes, nous avons convenu que ce serait le symbole des employés du ministère, soit un grand « M » majuscule, une baguette sur le pilier du milieu du « M » qui fait des étincelles. Les étincelles seront entourées de ses initiales dès que vous apprendrez qui il est.

- On sait déjà qu'il travaille au ministère, commenta Fred.

- Ce qui est très utile, surtout en sachant qu'il y a près de cinq cents employés au ministère, ajouta Cédric en tournant son regard vers le miroir où était la tête de Fred.

Celle-ci se décala pour afficher une main qui lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient réellement qu'un an de moins que lui ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses continua, sans se questionner pour savoir s'ils suivaient ou pas :

- Pour Fleur, nous avons une simple fleur, choix très judicieux vu que nous serons immédiatement que c'est elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Anton, surpris.

- Fleur, c'est _flower_ en anglais, expliqua la jeune fille blonde en rougissant légèrement.

C'était peut-être simple mais comme ça, tout le monde la repérerait simplement. Elle fut heureuse de voir que l'impressionnant briseur de sorts hochait la tête avec approbation. Rip, imperturbable continuait déjà :

- Ensuite, pour ce cher Viktor, nous avons tous été impressionnés par sa métamorphose et ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue on eu le récit d'Harry pour rêver. Du coup, nous aurons droit à une magnifique gueule de requin ouverte sur des rangées de dents et les initiales « VK » à l'intérieur. Pour toi Cédric, nous avons choisit le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Tes initiales seront gravées sur le contenant du Trophée.

- Mais pourquoi le trophée ? Je n'ai pas gagné le tournoi, demanda le jeune homme.

- Parce que, comme Harry nous l'a judicieusement fait remarqué, tu as fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch de ton équipe trois années de suite, jusqu'à la troisième année d'Harry et tout le monde reconnaît ton grand talent pour le Quidditch. Et Cassandra ici présente a prédit que tu gagnerais.

- Vraiment ? S'exclamèrent les deux champions présents.

- Non, en fait ça lui a échappé et elle n'a pas voulu confirmer, précisa Rip avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si jamais la possible précision de grand-mère ne se réalise pas, il sera toujours temps de changer le symbole de ton disque, ajouta Crystal en souriant.

Cédric hocha la tête mécaniquement. Même à travers un miroir, la jeune libraire était sublime. Il était impressionné par sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

Il se secoua brusquement. Non, non, non, il aimait Cho. Il reporta son attention sur Rip qui continuait sans attendre :

- Et ensuite, nous aurons un disque avec un balai entouré des initiales « OD ».

- … Sérieux, Olivier ?! S'exclama Georges, comprenant en même temps que son jumeau qui était l'allié au balai.

- Oui, il va nous aider, sourit Harry tranquillement.

- Et enfin, insista Rip qui voulait venir à bout de sa liste, ce cher Anton a droit à une bouche à la langue tirée avec « AI » gravé dessus.

- Pourquoi une langue tirée ? Demanda Cédric.

- Parce que j'étais Langue-de-Plomb, grommela l'homme en croisant les bras.

Saletés de gosses trop têtus. Il n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire que ce stupide symbole avait été adopté. Il distribua des pichenettes en entendant les six jeunes rigoler en cachette. Des cris de protestation envahirent la terrasse grecque alors que Fred et Georges riaient sans se priver, à l'abri de toute réprimande.

Fleur, la seule encore concentrée demanda alors en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de Rip posée à plat sur la table, à travers le miroir :

- Dîtes, il me semble que je vois trois aiguilles aux disques vierges. A quoi servent-ils ?

- Ceux-là sont dédiés à trois personnes qui souhaitent rester anonymes et qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de symbole et ce n'est pas faute de chercher.

- Pourquoi anonymes ?

- Parce que, pour l'un, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que vous croyiez réellement que c'est quelqu'un de bien dans l'immédiat, sourit Harry.

- Et pour les deux autres, ils sont juste trop timides pour être sous le feu des projecteurs. Mais on travaille à les convaincre, précisa Hermione.

Rip demanda s'ils avaient des questions où des suggestions et passa ensuite la main en regardant Harry :

- Alors… Hermione ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur l'améthyste ou la labradorite. Le mieux est encore d'aller à Sôma comme prévu et d'aviser une fois là-bas. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, tu auras plus de chances la prochaine fois, rassura Ron.

- Anton, tu es toujours dans ton programme d'entraînement, Cassandra, rien de nouveau dans tes visions, Ron tu as terminé la tente, marmonna Harry en comptant sur ses doigts, il ne reste que moi… J'attends simplement l'apparition de Fortescue pour pouvoir avancer.

Ils fixèrent le tableau posé bien en évidence sur une chaise et en attendant l'arrivée de l'ancien directeur, Fleur demanda :

- Tu nous as demandé de faire des recherches sur « Tom Jedusor », c'est bien ça, Arry ?

- Oui, avec Cédric, Viktor, Fortescue et une jeune fille dont vous êtes les seuls à part nous à connaître l'identité.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas la connaître ? S'indigna Fred.

- Parce que vous êtes trop bruyants, trop agités et que vous la traumatiseriez ! S'écria Hermione en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Hou ça a l'air dur à dire, commenta Ron en ricanant.

Le rouquin s'enferma dans un marmonnement grognon pendant que son frère écoutait pour deux :

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur ce « Tom Jedusor »… Arry, c'est celui que vous appelez Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira, cessant d'empêcher Hermione de donner un coup à Ron pour son dernier commentaire.

- Il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils découvrent ça si vite. Il acquiesça sombrement et avoua :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, mais je n'étais pas sûr que vous auriez accepté de faire des recherches sur Voldemort si je vous avais dit que c'était lui.

- Je comprends, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment de devoir faire des recherches sur lui, même s'il doit revenir bientôt, commenta Cédric avec une grimace.

- Je sais, pardon. Du coup, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je sais. Voldemort a été décoré pour services rendus à l'école quand il y était, fin années trente, début années quarante. Il avait libéré le basilic de la chambre des secrets et avait fait accuser Hagrid.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a été renvoyé ?! S'exclama Georges.

- Malheureusement oui. En même temps, Hagrid élevait une Acromentula dans un coffre, ajouta Hermione pour rétablir les choses.

- Peut-être mais pas pour « nettoyer » l'école des nés de moldus et des sangs-mêlés. D'autant que d'après Dumbledore, Jedusor était également un sang-mêlé, commenta Harry, enfin bref. Hagrid a été renvoyé, Jedusor décoré. D'après ce que j'en sais, après, il est revenu une dizaine d'années après à Poudlard. Il briguait le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ne rigole pas Fred, ce n'est pas une blague.

Le rire de Fred s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Voldemort avait vraiment voulu devenir professeur ? Et en défense contre les forces du mal en plus ? C'était juste inimaginable.

- Dumbledore lui a refusé, il est parti et le règne Voldemort à commencé. Tout le monde connaît la suite, il apprend la prophétie, essaye de me tuer, le sacrifice de mes parents l'en empêche, je suis catapulté héros du monde sans avoir rien fait, après quinze mois de vie. Formidable, conclut Harry, un peu amer.

- Ou comment résumer dix ans de massacre en quelques phrases _made in Arry_, murmura Fleur avec un sourire.

- Cédric réfléchit. La vie de Voldemort était trop remplie pour qu'ils puissent l'explorer efficacement. Il se mordilla les lèvres et proposa :

- Dîtes… Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire deux groupes ?

- Deux groupes ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Pas que ce soit dérangeant, mais pour quoi faire ? Demanda Crystal, surprise.

- Et bien… Un groupe pour retracer l'enfance et l'adolescence de Jedusor et un groupe qui ferait des recherches sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Le Vous-Savez-Qui d'après sa sortie de l'école, jusqu'à sa supposée mort à Halloween 1981. Non ? En se partageant les recherches, je pense qu'on pourrait aller plus vite.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête, convaincus. C'était une bonne idée. Le petit brun, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de commander un élève plus âgé, pris sur lui et dit :

- C'est d'accord, Cédric, mais prends garde. Ne mets pas de personnes sensibles sur le sujet « Voldemort », ça risque d'être dur.

- Je m'occuperai du futur avec Viktor, ça t'ira Fleur ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête à travers le miroir et sursauta quand une voix venue de nulle part intervint brusquement :

- La partie enfance et adolescence de Tom Jedusor ne risque pas d'être toute douce non plus.

- Directeur Fortescue ! Quelles nouvelles apportez-vous ? Demanda Harry en s'adressant au tableau.

La toile s'était soudain remplie d'un vieux bonhomme corpulent à l'air sympathique. Le vieil homme agita les bras dans son cadre et expliqua, l'air sombre :

- J'ai enfin retrouvé un tableau qui parlait souvent avec Jedusor quand il était à Poudlard.

- Un tableau ? S'étonna Fred.

- Tout à fait. Le tableau de Cadmus Peverell. Un des frères Peverell qui vainquit la mort à l'aide de la magie. Il est au deuxième sous-sol, entre la salle des troisièmes années et la réserve de potions des septièmes années. Lisez le conte des trois frères pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette histoire.

Crystal fit un rapide résumé à Harry et Déméter qui ne le connaissaient pas et demanda :

- Lequel était-ce ? Celui à la baguette de sureau, à la pierre de résurrection ou à la cape d'invisibilité prise sur le manteau de la Mort elle-même ?

- Cadmus a demandé la pierre de résurrection. Il a rappelé sa fiancée d'entre les morts et lui fit un enfant avant qu'elle ne se tue et que Cadmus se suicide. Cet enfant est un des ancêtres de Voldemort, expliqua Fortescue.

- Je peux parfaitement imaginer pourquoi il lui parlait alors, soupira Harry en passant les doigts sur sa cicatrice pensivement.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les quatre qui ne connaissaient rien des Horcruxes ou de la fascination de Voldemort pour l'immortalité.

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard hésitant. Devaient-ils leur dire ? Pas entièrement décidèrent-ils :

- Voldemort a toujours voulu atteindre l'immortalité, comme Cadmus, visiblement. Il a utilisé, pour ce faire, une affreuse magie dont je tairai le nom. Sachez juste que ça scinde l'âme en plusieurs morceaux.

Des exclamations horrifiées retentirent à travers le miroir, créant une cacophonie de cris et de protestations qui ne cessa que lorsqu'Harry s'exclama :

- Assez !

Sa voix puissante les calma instantanément. Les quatre présents à Poudlard se rendirent compte que les expressions des huit qui étaient en Grèce étaient très sombres et dures. Ron avait les bras croisés, comme Anton et son visage était de marbre. Crystal et Déméter était pâles, Rip avait le teint vert et tremblait légèrement, Hermione avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, le visage de Cassandra était entièrement caché par la fumée de sa pipe et Harry avait les poings serrés.

Le petit brun prit une grande inspiration et desserra les poings avant de dire calmement :

- Écoutez, je sais que vous trouvez ça horrible et que vous ne voulez pas y croire, mais c'est la vérité. Pour être franc, ça me dégoute bien plus que tous et j'ai des raisons pour. Voldemort a scindé son âme en plusieurs parties qu'il a enfermées dans des objets différents. L'une de ses parties s'est retrouvée là, avoua-t-il en montrant sa cicatrice du doigt, en avant que vous ne hurliez au scandale que je suis un objet de Voldemort ou quoi que ce soit, sachez qu'il ne sait pas qu'une partie de son âme est dans ma cicatrice ! Et qu'à part ma mort, on n'a pas encore trouvé de moyen de l'enlever !

- Comment ça ? Quels moyens avez-vous trouvé ? Réussit à demander Fred, surmontant son sentiment de dégoût vis-à-vis du mage noir.

- Les crocs du basilic, le Feudeymon, la mort par Avada Kedavra. Dans le dernier cas, apparemment, si c'est Voldemort qui me lance le sortilège de la Mort, ça risquerait de tuer l'Hor- le bout d'âme enfermé dans ma cicatrice, mais pas moi. Ce n'est que théorique mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

Le silence perdura, personne n'ayant envie d'en savoir plus. Fleur prit sur elle et demanda :

- Arry, j'aimerais que tu me donnes le nom de cette magie, pour que j'oriente mes recherches là-dessus en gardant un rapport avec Voldemort. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas envie de savoir plus de choses là-dessus mais… Il faut vérifier à combien de reprises le mage noir a séparé son âme et en combien de morceaux.

- C'est vrai. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas le tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas détruit tous les bouts de son âme, y comprit celui dans ma cicatrice.

- A ce propos, intervint Fortescue, Dumbledore en a parlé ce matin. Il parlait de sept de ces choses et il sait que tu en possèdes une dans ta cicatrice Harry. Et il le sait depuis un moment apparemment ! Cet espèce de vieux débris n'a rien fait avant pour l'enlever ! Il n'a pas fait de recherches vu qu'il est persuadé que tu vas te sacrifier pour le monde sorcier ! C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler ! Parce que ça fait des années qu'il manigance pour cet unique but !

L'ancien directeur termina sa tirade debout sur ses pieds, levant le poing d'indignation et de colère, furieux que quelqu'un veuille faire du mal à ses chers élèves.

Harry leva une main pour le calmer, perturbé par toutes les informations. Sept Horcruxes ? Des manigances pour faire en sorte qu'il se sacrifie ? Ses deux plus chers amis posèrent les questions à sa place :

- SEPT ? Cria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- Des manigances pour un sacrifice ? S'écria Ron au même moment en blanchissant.

- Une seconde les petits. Sept de ces choses, oui. La première, le journal, la deuxième Harry, les autres, il n'en sait rien. Il sait juste que Voldemort ignore que tu en es _un_. Il suppose que ce sont des choses qui compteraient pour Voldemort. Comme des artefacts de Poudlard… Il n'en sait pas plus et il est trop préoccupé par ta disparition pour s'y attarder plus que ça.

- D'accord, il va falloir en chercher encore cinq, murmura Harry essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, Fleur, Cédric, s'il vous plaît, fouillez autant que possible, interrogez des gens, trouvez dans quoi Voldemort aurait pu cacher ces horreurs ! Crystal, contacte l'apothicaire qu'il leur fournisse du _Veritaserum_.

- C'est illégal, Arry, dit Fleur les sourcils froncés.

- Fleur, tu me sembles être quelqu'un de gentil, mais on a une extrême urgence. Voldemort a fait des centaines de morts avant que les parents d'Harry ne l'arrêtent. Et il va revenir avant la fin de l'année. Il faut qu'on soit prêts à l'arrêter parce que nous sommes au courant de plus de choses que Dumbledore. Nous devons absolument trouver ces choses et les détruire sans quoi Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir et les massacres, la terreur, les restrictions en tous genres recommenceront. Tu n'étais pas là lors de la guerre, c'était une chose affreuse. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues, l'air sentait la mort et le désespoir, les gens ne sortaient plus, des femmes et des enfants étaient violés dans les ruelles sans que personne n'intervienne, des fillettes de dix, douze ans à peine étaient emmenées sans que personne ne puisse rien dire pour être vendues au plus offrant, les aurors étaient hués partout où ils passaient, les nés de moldus étaient humiliés publiquement, tous les commerces étaient fermés… C'était l'Horreur, Fleur. L'Horreur.

Anton se tut. Il avait mit tout son cœur et toute la terreur que lui inspirait cette période qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre dans ses paroles. Il avait fait de son mieux pour expliquer aux adolescents et aux jeunes adultes de quoi il retournait. Cassandra aurait voulu les épargner de toutes ces images mais Anton avait pris sa décision.

Plus vite ils comprendraient, plus ils seraient efficaces rapidement. L'urgence de la situation les empêcherait la désinvolture. Ce n'était pas une urgence à proprement parler, mais il fallait agir vite. Et les sensibiliser à l'immondice de cette guerre était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de leur efficacité.

Il savait que les jeunes n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Les adultes, leurs parents et même les livres, avaient volontairement effacé des mémoires les massacres en plein jour devant des yeux innocents, les viols et les cris qui en découlaient qui résonnaient dans les rues…

Il secoua violemment la tête et regarda comment réagissaient les autres. Cassandra était entourée d'une montagne de fumée marquant sa désapprobation, Crystal, Hermione et Rip avaient les larmes aux yeux. Déméter était blanche comme un linge et tremblait de tous ses membres, tout comme Fleur. Harry et Cédric avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres et pâlissaient à vue d'œil. Et tout le monde aurait pu parier que les trois Weasley pensaient à leur petite sœur de douze ans, Ginny qui aurait pu être vendue si elle était née vingt ans plus tôt. Ils étaient blêmes de rage, d'horreur et leurs respirations étaient erratiques.

Pourquoi personne ne leur avait jamais parlé de tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient été suffisamment stupides pour croire que la guerre était une bataille rangée ? La guerre était sale et horrible, ce n'était pas deux camps face à face qui s'affrontaient et qui gagnaient ou perdaient du terrain en fonction du résultat sans faire autre chose à côté.

Ron fut le plus rapide à réagir, son esprit de stratège se mettant en route à la vitesse d'un éclair :

_- Ok_. Je me fiche sincèrement de ce que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix vont faire et je ne veux pas me mêler de leurs histoires. Nous devons principalement nous occuper des autres victimes de cette future guerre. Harry, on ne doit pas s'occuper de ceux qui se tapent dessus, ils sont volontaires et suffisamment grands pour décider ! Mais les commerces fermés, les nés moldus humiliés, les enfants et les femmes vio… Violées, les fillettes vendues comme esclaves, ça on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher !

Ron s'interrompit, terrassé par une douleur aiguë dans son cœur qui le fit gémir. Harry et Hermione l'enjoignirent à respirer calmement, les paroles de leur ami se gravant dans leurs têtes, bien profondément. Les autres étaient blêmes mais bien plus déterminés qu'au moment où la conversation avait débuté.

Harry, voyant que Ron ne parvenait pas à se calmer le fit s'éloigner avec Déméter pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Hermione, Cassandra et Rip suivirent pour voir si elles pouvaient être utiles.

Le souffle un peu court, Harry déclara, le regard flamboyant de volonté :

- Je vais contacter les autres pour leur demander, mais nous, nous sommes bien d'accord, avec Ron ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot, saisis par l'autorité naturelle dont avait fait preuve le rouquin malade. Harry hocha la tête et souffla profondément avant de dire :

- Je vous recontacte dans quelques semaines, en attendant, Cédric, Fleur, continuez vos recherches avec vos deux coéquipiers, cherchez ces choses… Des Horcruxes Fleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anton qui hocha la tête. Après sa tirade à lui, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les adolescents n'auraient absolument aucune envie de tenter l'expérience des Horcruxes ou d'en savoir plus sur la manière dont ils se créaient.

- Je suis désolé de vous presser, continua Harry fermement, mais vous avez entendu comme moi, nous pouvons empêcher ces choses de se réaliser, alors faisons de notre mieux.

- Harry, nous travaillerons le plus vite possible, assura Cédric, nous comprenons l'urgence de la situation aussi bien que toi, je m'occuperai des _Horcruxes_, Fleur, tu voudras bien te charger de l'histoire de Voldemort d'après ses études avec Viktor ?

- Compte sur moi, affirma la jeune femme avec détermination.

- Je demanderai à notre quatrième membre de s'occuper de la jeunesse de Voldemort. Elle a des lunettes de vent, celles qui permettent de lire à plus grande vitesse. On devrait bien trouver quelque chose dans les livres de la Réserve sur l'histoire des mages noirs. On trouvera Harry, même si on doit y passer nos nuits.

- Merci Cédric. Fred et Georges, j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose, dit-il alors que Fleur et Cédric se déconnectaient de la discussion pour commencer leurs recherches.

- On t'écoute, mais comment va Ron ?

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que ça lui arrive. Et il gère ça de mieux en mieux, rassura le Gryffondor.

- Ok, on est prêts, assura Fred, sérieux, son frère dans le même état, juste à côté.

- Très bien. J'ai envoyé la Carte du Maraudeur à Terry Boot.

- Boot ?

- Le Serdaigle ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Laissez-moi parler bon sang ! S'irrita Harry, impatient de rejoindre Ron pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Crystal lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser le plus jeune s'excusa, laissant la jeune femme expliquer pour lui :

- Terry et Harry sont amis depuis leur deuxième année et c'est un de nos alliés. Nous sommes certains que le professeur Maugrey est un imposteur grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Quel nom a-t-elle affiché ?

- Bartemius Croupton Junior, répondit Harry.

- Le fils du chef de _Wistily _? S'étonna Georges.

- Oui, celui-là même qui a été accusé d'être un mangemort et condamné par son propre père à la prison à vie. Celui-là même qui est censé être mort dans sa cellule i peu près dix ans, ajouta Harry.

- Un mangemort ?

- Le fils du vieux Barty ?

- Mais dans ces cas-là…

- … Où est le vrai Maugrey ?

- C'est bien la question. Nous supposons que Croupton Jr est sous Polynectar, par conséquent, il a besoin du véritable Maugrey en vie et près de lui. On ne le trouve pas sur la carte donc on est persuadé qu'il doit être sous cape d'invisibilité ou dans un meuble.

- Dans un meuble ? Demanda Georges, surpris.

- J'ai fait des tests avec Terry. La carte n'affiche pas les noms qui sont dans les placards à balais, dans les armures ou dans les malles qui traînent un peu partout, expliqua Harry, c'est pourquoi nous pensons que Maugrey est à proximité du faux, sûrement dans son bureau, quelque part dans une malle.

- D'accord et qu'attends-tu de nous ? Demanda Fred.

- Aidez Terry dans ses recherches et ses tests. S'il le faut, distrayez l'imposteur. pour qu'il puisse s'infiltrer dans le bureau et délivrer Maugrey… Bref, suivez ses instructions. Et aidez-le à surveiller la carte. Le moment où le meuble sera ouvert ne durera pas éternellement et vous devrez attraper au vol l'endroit.

- Compris. Je vais chercher le petit Terry, Georges, sécurises une salle, je t'y rejoins avec notre nouveau complice.

Le miroir de Fred s'éteignit et celui de Georges ne tarda pas à suivre après qu'il se soit enquit une dernière fois de l'état de son petit frère.

Harry souffla et Crystal lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire encore hésitant :

- Tu t'en es sorti comme un chef. Je pense que personne n'aurait pu gérer les évènements aussi bien et donner des instructions aussi rapidement.

- Ça ne t'embête pas que je sois celui qui commande ? Demanda Harry, les yeux hésitants, je suis le plus jeune d'entre nous.

- Peut-être, mais tu es le plus concerné. Dumbledore semble vouloir que tu te sacrifies pour le monde sorcier et Voldemort va très certainement vouloir te tuer quand il reviendra à cause de cette prophétie. Je trouve normal que tu prennes des décisions. Surtout que tu te débrouilles bien pour le moment, non ?

Harry lui adressa un pauvre sourire et partit rejoindre son meilleur ami, Crystal assurant qu'elle s'occupait de Fortescue. La jeune femme, accompagnée d'Anton, se tourna vers le tableau de l'ancien amant de sa grand-mère –_Erk_- et ordonna poliment :

- Bien. Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez des manigances de Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît.

Le vieux directeur gratta son nez rouge et expliqua d'un air sombre et encore furieux :

- Il parle souvent avec son phénix quand il est seul dans son bureau. Apparemment, il ne veut pas de mal à Harry, il l'aime beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas choisit le bon moyen pour lui montrer.

- D'accord, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais mais qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, gronda Crystal, agacée elle-aussi par l'avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ce sortilège sur Ronald et l'éloignement d'un certain Sirius étaient faits pour qu'Harry cesse de se mettre en danger pour les autres. Effectivement, on ne peut pas l'assassiner mais il peut parfaitement se tuer d'un accident. Ce sort était censé amoindrir la confiance et l'affection d'Harry pour Ron pour que leur amitié en pâtisse. Pareil pour ce fameux Sirius. Il souhaitait apparemment que l'homme ne noue pas de liens avec Harry.

- Éloigner Harry de ses amis, d'accord. Ensuite.

- Ensuite, il avait peur que l'Horcruxe en Harry ne l'influence pour qu'il aille du mauvais côté. C'est pourquoi il a monté les autres maisons contre les Serpentard. Harry n'aimant pas décevoir, il aurait suivit le mouvement de cette « haine » naissante contre la maison de Salazar.

- Pathétique, siffla Crystal, Harry est quelqu'un de bien et ce n'est pas un bout d'âme qui va contredire ça !

- Je suis d'accord, jeune fille, du calme. Enfin, il pensait en plus qu'une influence venant de Serpentard risquait de lui faire perdre son sens du sacrifice.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de sacrifice à la fin ?!

- Dumbledore souhaitait moduler Harry de telle sorte qu'il décide de se sacrifier à Voldemort pour détruire l'Horcruxe, et s'il avait à l'esprit l'envie de sauver les élèves de Poudlard, sa pseudo mort permettrait de protéger les sorciers des sorts de Mort de Voldemort, comme le sacrifice de sa mère a protégé Harry.

- L'idée en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise mais c'est ridicule de vouloir sacrifier un adolescent pour qu'il fasse le travail des adultes ! C'est à eux de protéger les élèves et les sorciers ! Pas à Harry !

- Vous pouvez lui dire d'arrêter de crier ? Demanda Fortescue à Anton en ôtant les mains de ses oreilles.

Anton ne l'écouta même pas. C'était donc ça que le vieux directeur manigançait ? Faire d'Harry un morceau de viande qui irait volontairement dans l'assiette ? C'était stupide ! Il grinça des dents. C'est bon, il était en colère contre le vieux directeur.

Crystal siffla d'agacement, se demandant comment avouer tout ça à Harry et demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

- Une chose. Il voulait empêcher l'unification des maisons dans le seul but de ne pas développer l'instinct de conservation d'Harry. Et il voulait également que les autres élèves qui n'étaient pas de Gryffondor ne se rendent pas compte qu'Harry n'était pas un super héros mais que c'était quelqu'un de gentil et d'accessible. Si les élèves avaient commencé à se rapprocher de lui, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'Harry était humain et auraient peut-être cessé de fonder tous leurs espoirs en lui, aidant plutôt dans cette guerre et devenant des cibles faciles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ce que j'ai compris du moins.

- Parce qu'en l'idolâtrant, il était certain qu'Harry ne souhaiterait pas les décevoir et servirait de chair à canon pour qu'ils puissent vivre, s'empêchant de craquer comme il aurait dû le faire il y a des années ! Compris Crystal avec horreur.

Fortescue acquiesça sombrement et grimaça quand des insultes colorées se mirent à pleuvoir à l'intention du _vénérable_ directeur de Poudlard. Anton, à cheval sur la politesse, ne put qu'acquiescer à tous les jurons de Crystal, entièrement d'accord avec elle sur les qualificatifs dont elle affublait Dumbledore.

Quand la jeune femme n'eut plus de souffle, elle martela le torse du briseur de sorts avec rage. Comment osait-on envoyer un adolescent à l'abattoir ? Comment osait-on planifier sa vie jusqu'à son sacrifice qui tenait plus du suicide ? Comment osait-on prévoir sa mort ? Comment osait-on ?!

Anton la serra contre lui en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. Ils devaient tenir bon tant qu'Harry serait là. Ils ne devaient pas craquer devant lui, pour ne pas lui rajouter de pression sur les épaules. Le garçon devait se concentrer uniquement sur les pierres et sa jambe, pas autre chose. Crystal hocha la tête, des larmes de colère dévalant ses joues colorées.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les plus gentils qui trinquent ?

- Je ne sais pas, Crys, je ne sais pas, murmura Anton, les lèvres dans ses cheveux.

La demi-vélane prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et rosit légèrement en s'apercevant qu'elle était blottie dans les bras de l'homme. Elle recula précipitamment en se raclant la gorge et le remercia à mi-voix. Fortescue, sûr que tout était plus calme, reparti du côté anglais pour ne rien rater.

L'homme haussa les épaules et ils rejoignirent le groupe pour voir comment allait Ron. Le rouquin s'était calmé et était de nouveau sur pieds. Crystal discuta un moment avec sa grand-mère et transmit les explications de Dexter Fortescue aux autres.

Les réactions ne furent pas variées. Choc, colère, déception. Tout à la fois pour Hermione et Ron. Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, heureux d'avoir éloigné Jehora dans la piscine pour l'après-midi.

La soirée passa lentement, rythmée par de nouveaux plans, par les inventaires répétés et vérifiés de la tente et des sacs à dos, les promesses de se retrouver rapidement, les au revoir à Jehora qui repartait le lendemain de leur départ pour retrouver son père qui sortait de l'hôpital, la fillette promettant de passer parce que les montres étaient les seuls moyens de contacter son cousin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les activer vu qu'elle n'avait pas de magie.

Et le lendemain, le trio partait dans la nuit pour être à l'aube à Athènes. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages à l'aéroport, n'ayant que leurs sacs à dos qui, heureusement, pesaient pile le poids maximum autorisé.

Crystal, qui les avait emmené les serra dans ses bras en leur faisant promettre d'être prudents. Elle les regarda monter dans l'avion après avoir montré les passeports qui possédaient un charme de confusion pour qu'ils puissent se rendre où ils voulaient sans se faire embêter.

Cadeau de dernière minute de Rip.

Ce fut pareil pour la cage de Lucky, qu'ils avaient endormis avec un somnifère avant de partir. Personne ne les dérangea à ce sujet et ils purent installer Lucky au chaud avec eux plutôt que le laisser dans la soute à bagages.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, nerveux, joignirent leurs mains une fois assis dans leurs sièges. Ron prit quelques secondes pour leur calculer leur heure d'arrivée. Avec sept heures de voyage sans escale, ils arriveraient à quinze heures, heure anglaise et donc à vingt trois heures en Chine.

Dès que l'avion eut décollé, ils s'endormirent, épuisés par le manque de sommeil et la journée de la veille.

Direction Kashgar, en Chine.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :**

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enfermé ici ? Gémit le jeune garçon terrifié.

Qu'est-ce que ces psychopathes de Gryffondor lui voulaient bon sang ? Les deux garçons roux eurent un sourire machiavélique et passèrent leurs bras autour des épaules raides de leur camarade :

- Petit Terry, commença l'un.

- Nous sommes envoyés par Harry, continua l'autre.

- Pour t'aider dans ta mission…

- A savoir sauver le vrai Maugrey !

- Par conséquent,…

- Considère-nous…

- Comme tes nouveaux amis !

Terry qui avait l'impression de suivre un match de tennis ouvrit de grands yeux. Les deux farceurs de l'école, ses amis ? C'était une blague ?

Quand Fred et Georges lui montrèrent leurs montres, identique à la sienne, il esquissa un sourire et accepta leur aide. Il avait deux nouveaux amis.

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient au travail, Terry prit une seconde pour envoyer un remerciement mental à son ami.

Harry était une bénédiction.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	15. Fluorite

Bonjour et bon dimanche à tout le monde !

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews (13 pour ce chapitre, record battu !). Merci à tous les revieweurs donc, ainsi qu'à Maxepehy (merci à toi, c'est ton commentaire qui est juste... EXCELLENT ;)) et à adenoide (non, les gobelins n'ont jamais eu de rituels pour détruire les horcruxes mais merci quand même) qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XV - <strong>**FLUORITE**

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à Kashgar, avec deux heures de sommeil dans les jambes. L'avion avait eut des perturbations pendant les trois quarts du vol, les secouant comme des pruniers.<p>

En baillant, ils sortirent de l'aéroport, leurs sacs sur le dos, Harry sur les béquilles, la main d'Hermione glissée sur le bras de Ron pour éviter les obstacles qu'elle ne verrait pas la nuit. Le rouquin avait sa lampe de poche sortie et éclairait leur route. Et Hermione portait la cage de Lucky qui restait bien sage.

Ils remercièrent Hermione un bon millier de fois quand elle réussit à déchiffrer quelques mots des idéogrammes chinois et qu'elle put leur acheter une carte et des sandwichs.

La jeune fille étudiait la langue depuis une semaine, arguant que ça pourrait être utile pour trouver un guide ou pour avoir des renseignements. Quand ils avaient débarqué à Shkodra, ils avaient eu de la chance que Ron connaisse un peu le roumain et que les albanais parlent le roumain. Du coup, elle avait décidé d'apprendre un peu le chinois et du coup, Harry s'était mis au japonais, leur destination suivante.

Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes et étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de terre beige, brune. Quelques arbres étaient présents deçà delà, mais encore défeuillés par l'hiver. Les rues étaient encombrées et étroites. De vieilles voitures étaient parquées dans des parkings réservés à ça. La ville était pauvre et les rues n'étaient pas éclairées dans la nuit.

Ils convertirent leur reste de lek albanais et quelques livres sterling anglaises en yuan, la monnaie chinoise. Ensuite, ils firent en sorte de sortir de la ville. Même si Kashgar n'était pas Londres, c'était grand avec du monde et des panneaux incompréhensibles. Un bonheur.

Ils accélérèrent le rythme en sentant la fatigue les envahir. Ils allaient devoir faire vite pour sortir de la ville et trouver un coin tranquille pour monter leur tente. Ce fut vers minuit et demi qu'ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie du labyrinthe dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus depuis un bon moment.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la ville jusqu'à un amas de rochers sur une plaine de sable. Rapidement, Ron détacha l'anneau d'or accroché à sa ceinture et le lança à l'abri d'un rocher. La tente se déplia rapidement. Harry et Ron plantèrent les sardines pour faire tenir la tente, Hermione s'éloignant pour voir si le sortilège de protection marchait bien.

La jeune fille constata avec plaisir qu'après qu'elle ait franchit la limite du rayon à deux mètres de la tente, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la tente et de ses amis. Le sortilège de Repousse-Moldu et ceux d'intimité et de silence étaient bien actifs à deux mètres autour de la tente. Satisfaite, elle avança de nouveau dans le rayon de sécurité et hocha la tête.

Elle fut la première à entrer dans la tente avec son sac à dos. Elle déposa le sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils en soufflant. Harry et Ron rentrèrent cinq minutes après elle, le rouquin trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Il pleut, annonça-t-il inutilement.

Harry rit légèrement, parfaitement sec vu qu'il était sous le bloc de roche quand l'averse était arrivée brusquement. Il posa son sac à dos et farfouilla une seconde dedans pour ressortir une serviette blanche qu'il lança à Ron.

Le plus grand s'essuya rapidement pendant qu'Harry sortait les sandwichs qu'ils avaient achetés à l'aéroport. Il donna quelques croquettes à Lucky qui dévora son repas avant de s'allonger sur une poire bien moelleuse qui prit sa forme. Il bailla, jappa un instant et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le trio regarda le chiot attachant se mettre à ronfler légèrement. Ils avaient eu raison de lui faire visiter la tente avant et de lui faire intégrer les règles de base : ne pas mordre les meubles, ne pas aboyer tout le temps et manger de la nourriture animale.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, déplièrent les tapis de yoga et les duvets et s'endormir comme des masses dans la petite chambre.

Ils se réveillèrent au milieu de la matinée, alléchés par l'odeur qui sortait de la cuisine. Harry, habillé et presque propre, compte tenu qu'il n'avait qu'un lavabo pour se laver, adressa un sourire à ses amis :

- Bonjour. J'ai fais des pancakes.

- 'Jour vieux, marmonna Ron en baillant, passant un pull et un pantalon.

Hermione prit le temps de se rafraîchir, ressortant pour la première fois avec ses affaires de voyage. Une paire de collants de laine sous un pantalon de lin beige, un tee-shirt à manches longues et un pull léger. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence nerveux.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte la veille, trop fatigués, mais ça y était. Ils étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'Anton les accompagne. C'était leur quête et ils sentaient qu'ils devaient le faire seuls.

Même si les grandes lignes de leur voyage étaient établies, il y avait encore beaucoup d'inconnues. Où se ferait le ravitaillement ? Y avait-il des zones à risques ? Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça quand ils s'étaient préparés.

- Hé… Ça va aller, murmura Hermione.

- Oui, ça va aller, répéta Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers le poste de CD. Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique irlandaise très gaie retentissait, leur donnant du baume au cœur. Oui, tant qu'ils auraient de la musique de chez eux, ça irait.

Ils rirent légèrement, plus détendus. Ron avait su les calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, c'était juste quelque chose de plus gros cette fois-ci.

- Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure ! S'exclama Harry toute motivation retrouvée.

- Prenons ça avec le rire et le sourire et rien ne nous résistera ! Clama Ron juste après en levant les bras.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, compléta Hermione en allant enlacer ses amis par le cou.

Un flash les éblouit et Ron dit avec un grand sourire :

- Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'acheter un appareil photo !

- Ron, tu es impossible, rit Hermione, très soulagée et fébrile.

- Et tu comptes t'en servir pour quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry, détendu.

- Hm ? Je me disais que si on rencontrait des gens et qu'on se faisait de nouveaux alliés et amis, on aurait des souvenirs d'eux et que les autres pourraient les voir. Et… Je n'en sais rien, j'avais juste envie.

- Il faut toujours suivre ses envies, commenta doctement Harry.

- Dîtes… Ron, j'aime beaucoup ton idée de tout prendre avec le sourire. Le sourire ne laisse pas la place au désespoir, non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui… Et… Si nous montrons à nos ennemis et nos adversaires que nous rions de leurs tentatives de nous faire du mal et que nous ne sommes pas perturbés ou atteints par leurs bassesses, ça pourrait les déstabiliser, ajouta Harry, voyant plus loin.

Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Garder le sourire, ça, ça lui plaisait ! Mais pour ça, ils allaient devoir être très informés. Parce que s'ils étaient étonnés de tout, leur bluff ne fonctionnerait pas.

Le rouquin partit s'habiller et se laver pendant qu'Harry passait lui aussi ses vêtements de voyage pour la première fois. Il était habillé d'un chaud pantalon de lin marron, d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes blanc et d'un pull bleu nuit. Ron sortit de la petite salle de bain en faisant des nœuds à sa ceinture de pantalon :

- Dîtes, c'est vraiment génial ce système de rideaux occultants.

- C'est signé Rip, c'est forcément génial, fit Hermione avec un sourire, levant le nez de la carte de la Chine qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

- Oui mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est plus élégant qu'une porte mais que ça bloque les odeurs, les sons et la vue. C'est une porte qui ne prend pas de place !

Harry arriva avec un petit couteau et rajouta des trous à la ceinture de Ron qui le remercia, son pantalon arrêtant de tomber sur ses hanches.

Ron était habillé d'un jogging bleu marine et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

- Je vais faire mes exercices, je vous laisse ?

- Oui, ne t'éloigne pas trop, recommanda Harry.

- Je reste autour du bloc, ne t'en fais pas. Et j'ai ma montre dans ma poche au cas où.

Le rouquin sortit, suivit par un Lucky bien réveillé qui avait envie de sortir et Harry et Hermione se concentrèrent.

- On a environ deux mille cinq cents kilomètres à faire pour arriver à la jointure entre l'Himalaya et le désert de Gobi, commença Hermione.

- Mais cette jointure s'étend sur quoi… Deux milles kilomètres d'après la carte. Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver l'endroit précis ? Demanda Harry.

- Aquarius m'a indiqué l'endroit. Ici, exactement. Pour l'endroit précis, j'ai acheté de la fluorite normale, non magique, et je comptais la faire renifler à Lucky.

- Très bien. On retourne à Kashgar pour trouver un avion local, un bus ou un train qui pourra nous mener dans les environs. Et après on cherche.

- Oui, on doit être à vingt minutes de Kashgar. Je propose de partir juste après le déjeuner, dit Hermione.

- Parfait, c'est réglé. On passe au deuxième sujet ?

- L'entrée de Lucky dans le groupe et l'anniversaire de Ron.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fêter l'anniversaire de Ron, le premier mars, il y a neuf jours maintenant. Harry avait acheté un gâteau qu'ils avaient rangé dans le frigo et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un petit cadeau pas encombrant.

Quand Ron rentra, une heure après, vers onze heures, les joues rouges d'effort, suivit par le beagle qui avait la langue pendante, il fut accueillit par une chanson qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux :

_- Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Ron ! __Happy birthday to you !_

- Vous êtes fous…

Ron se frotta les yeux en voyant le paquet carré recouvert de papier cadeau bleu ciel et enrubanné par un mélange de vert et d'or, ainsi que le gâteau au chocolat au lait où les mots « Joyeux anniversaire Ron – 15 ans » était inscrit au chocolat blanc.

Ron s'assit pendant qu'Hermione remplissaient les écuelles de Lucky. Le chiot se jeta dessus et Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami :

- Ouvre le cadeau.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et Ron s'exécuta. Il commença doucement en détachant soigneusement les morceaux de ruban adhésif mais termina en déchirant le papier avec toute la joie d'un enfant.

Il vit avec ravissement une boîte des meilleures sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Il l'ouvrit en humant le parfum sucré. Il y avait des Fondants du chaudron, des Patacitrouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Plumes en sucre, des caramels, du chocolat, des Fizwizbiz et des Bulles Baveuses.

Harry sourit de plus belle et Hermione expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais comme on risque de ne pas en trouver pendant un bon moment, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être un chouette cadeau.

- Et vous aviez raison, c'est génial ! Merci Hermione, merci Harry !

Ils rirent ensemble et prirent le temps de contacter leurs amis pour les rassurer. Ils étaient bien arrivés, Ron avait apprécié son cadeau, ils avaient bien dormi, Lucky allait bien, ils avaient déjà prévu la suite des évènements. Bref, ils se débrouillaient correctement.

Quand treize heures arrivèrent, ils laissèrent leurs alliés pour déjeuner, mangeant le gâteau au chocolat en dessert. Ensuite, ils rangèrent la tente, rechaussèrent leurs sacs à dos, sifflèrent Lucky pour qu'il revienne de sa ballade et replièrent la tente.

Harry se mit à genoux en caressant le chiot qui grandissait rapidement. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait énormément poussé et il atteignait maintenant à peu près trente cinq centimètres au garrot. Harry lui fit renifler le collier pourpre qu'il lui tendait. Une médaille d'or était accrochée et le nom du chiot et d'une de ses propriétaires était noté, ainsi que l'adresse pour la contacter.

« _Lucky – Propriétaire : Jehora Hodja_ »

Harry attacha le collier autour du cou du chiot et Hermione lui mit une laisse pour qu'il ne se sauve pas trop loin. La jeune fille enroula la laisse dans sa main et ils se mirent en route, Harry toujours sur ses béquilles.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Kashgar et de là, prirent le train pour le désert. Ils eurent la chance de tomber sur le seul train grande vitesse qui passait dans la semaine. Ils arrivèrent sept heures plus tard dans une gare perdue près le désert du Gobi, après un changement. Il était vingt-deux heures.

Ils avancèrent pendant deux longues heures, ayant dormi dans le train et s'arrêtèrent dans la plaine déserte au pied des dunes de sable. D'après ce qu'Aquarius avait dit, ils devaient être à quatre heures de marche du lieu où était le gisement de fluorite, six heures avec Harry. Ils montèrent la tente, mangèrent rapidement les restes du midi et s'endormirent rapidement.

Hermione et Ron furent encore une fois réveillés par l'odeur du pain qu'Harry avait fait griller à la poêle comme il pouvait. Le petit brun était déjà propre et habillé, comme la veille, et était en train de préparer leur repas de midi. Ron, vaseux, fila dans la salle de bain, se lavant comme il put, déplorant qu'ils n'aient pas pu installer de douche à cause du manque d'eau que ça aurait entraîné.

Sans source d'eau et sans pluie, avec l'utilisation qu'ils en faisaient, ils avaient pour dix jours d'eau.

Une fois propres et habillés comme la veille, ils déjeunèrent rapidement et aidèrent Harry à terminer leur repas. Ils emballèrent soigneusement les sandwichs, les bananes et les gourdes d'eau et les rangèrent dans les sacs. Ils prirent également une réserve d'eau et de nourriture pour Lucky avant de replier la tente et de repartir.

La marche faisait beaucoup de bien à Ron. Ils étaient en pleine nature, l'air était pur et il respirait à pleins poumons. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'ils étaient en Chine au beau milieu de la verdure. L'air pollué était définitivement nocif pour lui.

Il se sentait même plein d'énergie et de vitalité. Son cœur était paisible.

Harry fatiguait légèrement mais ne se plaignait pas. Ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne, il allait faire en sorte de en pas les ralentir. Pendant une de leurs pauses, avec l'aide de Ron, ils bricolèrent des sortes de skis à ses béquilles pour qu'elles cessent de s'enfoncer dans le sable.

Il y avait des dunes de sable partout où ils regardaient. Le temps était gris et lourd et il menaçait de pleuvoir. Au loin, à moins de dix kilomètres, on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes qui composaient l'Himalaya. Les sommets enneigés étaient cachés par les nuages. C'était beau, tranquille et pourtant, ils ne se sentaient pas en paix ici.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une dune, à un peu moins d'un kilomètre des montagnes. Hermione regarda la carte et les notes. Techniquement, ils étaient à l'endroit exact. Et pourtant, ils ne voyaient rien.

Ils firent renifler la fluorite normale à Lucky qui huma l'air en cherchant quelque chose de semblable. Il chercha pendant cinq minutes :

- On se serait trompés ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- Peut-être que le gisement a été recouvert de sable depuis qu'Aquarius y a été, suggéra Harry.

- J'espère que c'est ça et pas autre chose, murmura Hermione.

Lucky se figea soudain et demanda à renifler une nouvelle fois le morceau de pierre. Il resta cinq secondes sans bouger et fonça soudain au sommet de la dune, disparaissant derrière, sa laisse au vent. Hermione courut derrière lui pour rattraper la laisse et le chien, Ron prenant son sac à dos et attendant Harry qui souffla en escaladant la dune. Il finit par confier ses béquilles à Ron et terminer à trois pattes. Étonnamment, dans la montée, il alla beaucoup plus vite.

Arrivés au sommet de la dune de sable, les deux garçons se figèrent devant le spectacle impressionnant. Il y avait un trou béant face à eux qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il était large d'une trentaine de mètres et une sorte de colimaçon de pierres et de sable durci permettait d'y descendre. Ça paraissait très dangereux, très profond et absolument pas rassurant.

- Pas moyen que je descende ! Réussit à souffler Harry quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

- Là, je te suis, pas moyen que tu descendes, approuva Ron.

Ils aperçurent Hermione et Lucky en bas de la dune, près du trou. Ils les rejoignirent en se laissant glisser sur les fesses et ils décidèrent rapidement quoi faire. Hermione et Ron allaient descendre dans la mine, Harry et Lucky resteraient en haut. Ron se chargerait de choisir le morceau de Fluorite qui attacherait le cordon de cuir d'Harry.

Les deux plus âgés se séparèrent du plus jeune après des recommandations prudentes et ils descendirent prudemment. Le rebord du colimaçon n'était pas épais, il devait faire à peu près quarante centimètres. Harry avait gardé leurs sacs et ils n'étaient descendus qu'avec cordes, gourdes d'eau, pioches et lampes frontales. Ils réussirent à garder Harry à portée de voix jusqu'au sixième étage du colimaçon.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus en profondeur, essayant de ne pas songer qu'il y avait des tonnes de sable au dessus de leurs têtes. Au huitième étage, ils durent allumer leurs lampes frontales. Ils cessèrent de compter les étages à partir du douzième. Au bout de deux heures de descente prudente, ils arrivèrent enfin tout en bas.

De là, en levant la tête, ils ne voyaient qu'un rond de lumière de la taille d'un disque CD. Nerveux, ils avancèrent dans le tunnel qu'ils trouvaient. Ils avancèrent dans le noir le plus complet pendant de longues minutes.

A certains moments, ils durent ramper sous des rochers effondrés, se tortiller pour passer entre deux interstices endommagés par le temps ou encore courir quand quelques rochers s'effritèrent quand ils s'y frottèrent. Fatigués et à bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la caverne où était la fluorite.

C'était magnifique. C'était une grotte de pierres. Un lac d'eau pur reposait au milieu de la grotte, dans lequel des monolithes étaient plongés. Des rochers pointues et moins pointus entouraient toute la salle qui résonna quand Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Chht, murmura Hermione, je n'aimerais pas que ça nous tombe dessus si nous faisions trop de bruit.

Ron acquiesça en plaquant sa main sale contre sa bouche. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Avec l'eau du lac et leurs lampes frontales, il y avait des reflets arc-en-ciel qui voyageaient dans tous les sens, créant une atmosphère féérique et enchanteresse.

En baissant la luminosité, ils se rendirent compte que les reflets arc-en-ciel partaient de jolies pierres déjà polies transparentes avec quelques touches de vert, violet et bleu translucides. Rêveusement, ils se séparèrent et déambulèrent dans la petite grotte en silence.

Hermione se sentit très rapidement attirée par une pierre au fond de l'eau. Le lac n'était pas profond, à peine un mètre mais il semblait gelé. Prenant sur elle, elle ôta ses chaussures et ses vêtements, restant en sous-vêtements, absolument pas gênée d'être quasiment nue face à Ron. Le garçon ne lui prêta d'ailleurs aucune attention, son regard attiré vers le fond de la grotte.

La jeune sorcière s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée en poussant une plainte d'inconfort. C'était réellement glacial. Elle avança jusqu'au pied d'un des monolithes et plongea courageusement la main dans l'eau. Elle tâtonna pendant quelques secondes et ressortit avec deux petites pierres allongées comme des amandes et de la même taille et plates comme des agates.

Frissonnante, elle ressortit de l'eau et s'assit sur la berge, ouvrant le poing en tremblant. Ses dents claquaient et elle n'osait pas parler de peur de se mordre la langue. Elle examina ses pierres avec ravissement. Elles étaient belles et polies, scintillant à la lueur de sa lampe frontale.

Elle avait ses premières pierres.

Ron avait rapidement trouvé les siennes. Elles étaient accrochées en haut d'un autre monolithe. Il grimpa maladroitement le long de la pierre lisse, ne pouvant s'aider que de la force de ses membres, n'ayant pas de prises pour poser ses pieds. Il les décrocha et esquissa un sourire soulagé. Il avait trouvé. Elles étaient petites, de la taille d'une bille, aussi plates que celles d'Hermione et scintillaient de magnifiques couleurs arc-en-ciel.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et serra ses pierres dans son poing droit avec un sourire triomphant.

Il avait ses premières pierres.

A celle d'Harry maintenant. Il se concentra sur la présence familière et chaleureuse de son meilleur ami et instinctivement, il marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Dans un coin reculé et sombre, il se pencha et haussa les sourcils. Quasiment recouverte de sable, une petite pierre de la taille de son orbite, soit un peu plus de deux centimètres était cachée dans un coin. Il ôta le sable et prit délicatement la fluorite dans sa main.

Elle était un peu plus grosse que ses pierres de la taille d'une bille et était de forme triangulaire. Moins plate qu'une agate, elle était légèrement plus bombée que ses propres pierres. Elle était tout aussi belle que ses fluorites.

Harry avait sa première pierre.

A ce moment, Hermione l'appela d'une voix encore tremblante de froid :

- R-R-R-Ron ! Éc-c-c-c-coute !

Ron tendit l'oreille en se rapprochant de son amie qui se rhabillait. Un jappement bien familier le fit bondir :

- C'est Lucky ! Il y a un problème avec Harry ! On remonte !

Hermione rattacha ses chaussures, Ron lui passant son pull pour qu'elle cesse de trembler et ils remontèrent le plus rapidement possible, attrapant Lucky qui courait vers eux, sa laisse au vent, en passant. Ils mirent deux fois moins de temps qu'à l'aller pour revenir et une fois en haut, ils se figèrent.

Harry était assommé, gisant sur le côté, une vilaine plaie sur la tempe. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et s'aperçurent que ses mains étaient ligotées, ses béquilles reposant à côté de lui. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose de pointu appuyé entre les omoplates fit gémir Hermione. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix et tourna légèrement la tête.

Un homme assez jeune, dans le début de la trentaine peut-être, visiblement chinois pointait une épée Saï dans son dos. La deuxième était pointée vers Ron qui s'était immobilisé. L'homme dit quelque chose en chinois que personne ne comprit. Il répéta son ordre, menaçant et Hermione réussit à s'arrêter de trembler pour répondre qu'ils ne parlaient qu'anglais, dans un chinois plus qu'approximatif.

Le chinois plissa ses yeux déjà bridés et prononça en anglais :

- Toi prendre fille et suivre.

Ron s'exécuta. Il souleva Harry sur son dos, Hermione portant deux des sacs à dos et le chinois le troisième. Harry était deux fois plus lourd que son sac à dos et il peinait à avancer dans le sable. Et pourtant, tant bien que mal, ils avancèrent entre les dunes, dans un silence de plomb. Puis ils atteignirent les montagnes mais ne grimpèrent pas, avançant entre elles.

Hermione était terrifiée mais ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa vie était en danger, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était suffisamment consciente pour s'en rendre compte. Elle prit sur elle avec courage et avança, l'homme l'empêchant d'avoir le moindre contact visuel avec Ron.

Ron s'inquiétait plus pour Harry. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller où est-ce que sa plaie à la tête était trop sérieuse ? Il songea également que le stress qu'il vivait en ce moment risquait de ne pas arranger l'état de son cœur. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour se calmer.

Au début de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à un petit village caché dans les montagnes. Le village semblait désert mais l'homme ne leur laissa pas le temps d'observer plus en détails.

Il les conduisit, toujours sous la menace des ses armes qui avaient entaillé le dos d'Hermione plusieurs fois, dans de petites coupures bénignes mais douloureuses. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment dont l'unique porte était bardée de verrous et l'unique fenêtre possédait des barreaux serrés qui ne laissaient passer que la lumière de la lune.

Hermione comprit la première. Il allait les enfermer en prison !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, ils furent jetés dans la cellule que composait le bâtiment et la porte fut verrouillée. Il ne leur restait même pas leurs sacs.

Ils essayèrent de réveiller Harry, sans succès. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol de béton gelé, entourant Harry pour le réchauffer et essayèrent de dormir. Lucky avait disparu au moment où l'homme les avait capturés et ils ignoraient totalement comment il allait.

Ils se relayèrent toute la nuit, dormant par à coups au début et finissant par s'endormir d'épuisement en même temps, serrés les uns contre les autres, sans savoir s'ils se réveilleraient le lendemain et terriblement inquiets pour Harry qui n'avait pas repris conscience.

Ils furent réveillés par des cris violents dont ils ne comprirent pas le sens. Des gens se disputaient en chinois juste devant leur prison. Ils reculèrent contre le mur en emportant le corps inerte d'Harry avec eux et se terrèrent dans un coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'eux ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Où étaient-ils ?

Les cris masculins étaient ceux de leur ravisseur et les cris féminins leur étaient inconnus. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Hermione poussa un cri terrifié.

Ron se posta devant elle et Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait peur.

Il allait mourir.

Il allait mourir.

Une jeune chinoise à l'air passablement en colère les toisa du regard.

C'était une jeune fille encore adolescente, pas plus vieille qu'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, très raides. Elle avait attaché les mèches sur ses tempes et au-dessus de ses oreilles avec des broches fleuries, dégageant son visage. Sur son front, un tatouage rose pâle en forme de fleur accentuait l'aura royale qui émanait d'elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon et son teint blanc et délicat dénotait son appartenance à la noblesse du pays. Elle portait un _hanfu_ cette longue robe chinoise serrée à la taille et aux manches extrêmement évasées, vert pâle en haut et blanc pour la jupe. Un châle rose pâle entourant sa taille et maintenu par ses bras la réchauffait légèrement.

Elle était belle et délicate.

L'homme de la veille surgit derrière elle, tout aussi exaspéré que l'adolescente.

C'était un homme grand et solide, aux longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient sous ses omoplates complètement détachés. Ses yeux gris foncé étaient froids et fixes et son visage était à la fois dur par son expression mais doux par ses traits. Il portait une tenue de kung-fu grise, le côté gauche de sa tunique renforcée par une plaque de métal gris plus foncé intégrée au vêtement pour protéger son cœur. Sa manche gauche était longue et le dessin de ce qui avait été un dragon à écailles s'étendait sur tout le côté gauche de la tunique, manche comprise. Sa manche droite lui arrivait au coude, visiblement en lambeaux. Il était impressionnant mais possédait un certain charme.

L'adolescente s'approcha d'eux en respirant profondément pour se calmer et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau du visage de Ron :

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle poliment.

Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui commençait à se calmer grâce au manque d'agressivité de leur ravisseur. Un peu surpris, il répondit à la salutation anglaise et la chinoise continua :

- Vous êtes magiques.

Ce n'était pas une question aussi Ron ne fit que froncer les sourcils sans répondre. La chinoise hocha la tête et adressa un regard victorieux à l'homme qui la fixa durement :

- J-Je suis Xie Fang. Nous avons trouvé _une_ sac qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir c'est pour ça que je sais que vous êtes magiques, dit-elle difficilement, l'anglais n'était pas sa langue natale.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

- Mon… Mes ? Amis sont malades. _Pouvons_-vous aider ?

- Et vous nous rendrez notre liberté ? Interrogea Ron, un peu brusquement.

- Otage, gronda l'homme en anglais.

L'adolescente acquiesça et désigna Harry qui était inconscient :

- Chen restera avec elle.

L'homme hocha la tête et jeta presque les deux adolescents hors de la pièce alors qu'il restait avec l'inconscient, l'examinant plus attentivement.

Quand il l'avait fait prisonnier, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui manquait une jambe. Et maintenant qu'il regardait l'assommé plus attentivement, il doutait que ce soit une fille. De loin il ressemblait à une fille, de dos aussi mais de face on voyait qu'il avait des traits masculins. Il pourrait presque passer pour androgyne.

Il hoqueta en voyant une paire d'yeux d'un vert surnaturel le fixer sans la moindre trace de peur.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce en anglais, je m'appelle Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Xie Fang les conduisait à travers le village toujours aussi désert. C'était un simple village qui comportait une dizaine de maisons et tout autant de bâtiments où on ne vivait pas. Les maisons étaient traditionnelles avec les pointes de toit qui remontait en arabesque. Ils étaient entourés par les montagnes et le sol était rocheux. Impossible d'y faire pousser quoi que ce soit et la ville la plus proche +devait être à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Comment vivaient-ils ?

Ils eurent la réponse en apercevant, entre deux montagnes une vallée en contrebas. Il y avait quelques maisons toujours aussi traditionnelles, une forêt d'arbres grands et fins, très humide et un sol terreux très fertile. Ils pouvaient vivre en autarcie ici. Un escalier taillé dans la roche reliait le village principal aux champs et à la forêt plus bas.

Hermione, dont les connaissances revenaient vraiment à n'importe quel moment, murmura à Ron que les chinois se présentaient à l'inverse d'eux. Le nom de famille d'abord et le prénom ensuite. Donc, le prénom de l'adolescente était Fang et son nom de famille était Xie.

- Fang, de quelle maladie souffrent tes amis ? Demanda Hermione, bien plus tranquille maintenant que l'homme appelé « Chen » n'était plus dans le coin.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont allés voir la mine, là où vous… _être_ descendus et depuis ils sont malades.

Ron haussa les sourcils. Ils étaient descendus dans la mine de fluorite et étaient tombés malade en revenant. Ils n'étaient pas médicomages et il doutait de pouvoir trouver ce que les amis de Fang avaient mais peut-être que Déméter pourrait faire quelque chose.

Il vérifia discrètement. Oui, il avait toujours sa montre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie ou d'hôpital, ils furent saisis. Il y avait une dizaine de personne allongées sur des lits de pailles, brûlantes de fièvre, respirant faiblement.

- Je suis descendue aussi mais je vais bien, leur dit Fang, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione s'approcha d'une fillette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clos. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Pourquoi était-elle descendue dans la mine à son âge ? Elle prit son pouls patiemment et écouta sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui regardait le spectacle désastreux avec tristesse :

- Ron, appelle Dém.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Il attendit quelques minutes que la jeune femme blonde réponde et quand elle le fit, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie :

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, c'est que je suis en cours là… Je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça…

- Je sais Dém, désolé mais on a une urgence. Nous sommes dans un village chinois et il y a des gens qui sont malades. On ne sait pas ce qu'elles ont mais il faut qu'on trouve absolument.

- Pourquoi absolument ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? S'enquit la jolie médicomage, surprise.

- Ils ont Harry en otage et il est blessé ! S'écria Hermione en s'approchant.

La médicomage comprit vite et leur dit d'attendre deux minutes, le temps qu'elle prévienne son professeur. Elle lui avait déjà avoué qu'elle avait des patients qui requerraient toute son attention, alors il comprendrait. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, l'air gêné :

- Ron, mon professeur veut absolument voir ce qu'il se passe pour aider. C'est un homme très attaché aux soins et il s'inquiète.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et acquiescèrent rapidement. Ron lui expliqua rapidement la situation. A savoir qu'ils étaient descendus dans une mine de fluorite magique et que quand ils étaient revenus, ils étaient tous tombés malades et souffraient des mêmes maux. Pouls trop rapide, respiration irrégulière, forte fièvre et corps glacé.

Déméter et son professeur échangèrent un regard surpris quand il leur dit que Fang n'avait rien. Dém demanda à parler à la chinoise et quand son visage surpris s'afficha sur le miroir, la blondinette posa une unique question :

- Est-ce que tu es une sorcière ?

Fang fut surprise, puis gênée et répondit finalement :

- Oui, je suis magique. Mais je n'ai pas fait d'études pour ça.

- Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de ta sacoche de potions, monsieur Besmïr, l'apothicaire doit t'avoir donné de quoi les soigner. Ron, tu vas me chercher de quoi faire un feu et un chaudron, remplie d'un litre et demi d'eau.

Ron et Fang sortirent en vitesse et Hermione fila chercher sa sacoche en daim dans laquelle les ingrédients de potions étaient rangés ainsi que le Livre des Changeurs. Le professeur hocha la tête avec approbation devant les ordres de la timide jeune femme et repartit dans son cours, maintenant certain que tout irait bien.

Une fois le chaudron rempli d'eau posé sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus pratique pour allumer un feu, soit leur réchaud à gaz et Hermione de retour avec sa sacoche, Déméter expliqua :

- C'est très simple, ils souffrent d'une surexposition magique. Ce n'est pas grave mais autant soigner ça rapidement. Les mines magiques ont une très grande concentration de magie qui, pour les sorciers, rechargent leurs batteries magiques et les soignent de toutes les coupures, ampoules et tous les petits tracas du quotidien. Mais c'est un afflux de magie trop important pour les moldus et ils font l'équivalent d'une petite grippe s'ils s'en approchent trop.

Fang hocha la tête avec soulagement quand elle eut tout compris et sortit prévenir Chen pendant qu'Hermione préparait la potion et que Ron, bien plus attentif qu'avec Rogue, lui préparait les ingrédients à la longueur voulue, broyés de telle façon et plein d'autres petite choses.

L'adolescente revint une demi-heure plus tard, disant qu'elle était descendue prévenir leurs amis de la réserve que les autres seraient bientôt guéris. Hermione suivait les instructions de Déméter à la lettre, de la sueur coulant sur ses tempes sous la peur d'échouer.

Et enfin, deux longues heures d'angoisse après, la potion fut prête. Elle était d'un bleu océan et des bulles comme faîtes de savon éclataient à sa surface.

- Ça a l'air meilleur que les potions de Rogue, commenta Ron alors qu'il apportait des bols de terre pour y mettre la potion.

- Une cuillère à soupe et le reste rempli de lait de vache, recommanda la médicomage en formation pour la troisième fois.

Ron avait été chercher des bouteilles de lait dans leur tente qu'il avait déplié et replié sans se faire voir et remplissait maintenant les bols de liquide. Une fois mélangé à la potion, le lait avait une étrange couleur bleu grise peu ragoutante.

Un à un, ils réveillèrent les malades et leur firent boire la potion patiemment, la plupart s'exécutant mécaniquement. Puis, ils attendirent trois longues heures pendant lesquelles Déméter les quitta, ayant une intervention de prévue.

Et enfin, à la fin de ces trois heures d'attente, une jeune femme se redressa doucement, testant ses muscles et sa santé. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, dans l'expectative, et la jeune femme sortit de son lit, en pleine forme.

Fang, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça avec ferveur :

- Li-Ming !

La jolie jeune femme posa quelques questions en chinois, probablement sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Fang lui répondit avec un sourire ravi, surtout en voyant qu'ils se levaient tous, petit à petit. Li-Ming, la chinoise, était également une sorcière mais la grippe qu'avait attrapé ses camarades l'avait également clouée au lit. Les étrangers les avaient soignés. Ils avaient réussi. Fang s'enquit de la santé de tous, très patiemment et s'approcha de Ron et d'Hermione pour les présenter.

- Fang, j'aimerais retrouver Harry, interrompit Ron, un peu brusquement.

Harry aussi était blessé et il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Fang hocha la tête et accompagnée de la jeune femme qui s'appelait Li-Ming, elle les reconduisit à la prison.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, les deux chinoises furent très surprises de voir un adolescent bien réveillé conversant à l'aide de grands gestes avec le chinois effrayant qui s'était déridé au contact rafraîchissant du petit Gryffondor. Harry fut le premier à les apercevoir et les salua d'un geste de la main :

- Salut ! Chen m'a raconté que vous étiez allés aider des malades. Ils vont mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, sourit Hermione, soulagée au possible, et toi, comment va ta tête ?

- Ça va, Chen m'a soigné, répondit Harry avec un sourire paisible.

Il savait parfaitement que l'homme était celui qui l'avait assommé et qui avait capturé Ron et Hermione mais il était inutile de débattre sur sa méchanceté maintenant qu'il avait appris qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour sa fiancée et ses amis malades et qu'il l'avait soigné.

Il n'avait pas trouvé l'homme plus effrayant que ça. Il avait repris conscience au moment où Chen avait demandé un otage et n'avait pas bougé. Ainsi, il était sûr que l'otage serait lui et pas Hermione qui était complètement terrorisée ni Ron dont Hermione avait besoin pour être rassurée. Et puis il pourrait faire connaissance et rendre le sourire à leur kidnappeur.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard blasé. La seule personne au monde qui pouvait sympathiser avec son ravisseur en moins de deux heures et le faire sourire alors qu'il était aussi froid d'un glaçon et l'inciter à le soigner était leur meilleur ami.

Mais c'était Harry.

Ce qui était nettement suffisant.

Heureusement qu'Harry souhaitait la sauvegarde du monde et ne militait pas pour sa destruction, songèrent-ils quand Harry et Chen échangèrent un sourire complice.

Adoucir un type pareil en deux heures…

Ron examina avec attention le gros pansement blanc qui couvrait toute la tempe droite de son ami et se redressa avec un hochement de tête. Ça semblait correct. La jeune femme chinoise intervint à ce moment là en apostrophant le dénommé Chen avec désapprobation.

L'homme tenta bien de se défendre mais le niveau de décibels atteint très vite un niveau difficilement supportable et il se contenta d'hocher la tête en répétant ce qui avait l'air d'être des excuses en chinois à sa compagne furieuse qu'il ait enlevé des enfants.

Quand la jeune femme eut terminé d'hurler, elle se jeta au coup de l'homme qui bascula en arrière. Loin de s'énerver, il la serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots qui faisaient sourire Fang. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste qui étonna tout le monde et Chen se releva, emportant la jeune femme avec lui, enroulant son bras autour des hanches larges :

- Je présente Li-Ming, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Fang intervint doucement et expliqua plus correctement au petit Gryffondor brun :

- Je suis Xie Fang, voici Wang Chen, mon garde du corps et sa fiancée, Tao Li-Ming.

La jeune fiancée était très jolie aussi.

Elle était de taille moyenne et avait des formes généreuses qui n'alourdissaient pas sa silhouette. Ses yeux bleu foncé pétillaient de joie et son sourire semblait constant. Elle avait des cheveux étonnamment longs qui lui descendaient derrière les genoux, noir aux reflets bleus. Une épaisse mèche plus courte était nouée par une barrette jaune fleurie et reposait sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle avait une petite frange aux mèches qui n'étaient pas coupées à la même longueur et une autre mèche un peu plus courte que celle nouée par la barrette suivait la ligne de son visage du côté droit. Elle portait une robe chinoise rose pâle, très échancrée sur le côté gauche, remontant jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, laissant voir un fourreau contenant un fléau à trois branches.

Belle mais dangereuse.

Harry adressa un sourire à tous ceux présents et présenta :

- Je suis Harry, voici Ron et Hermione. Nous sommes accompagnés d'un chiot, Lucky.

- Lucky a disparu, Harry, au moment où nous avons dû partir, expliqua Ron avec une grimace.

- Ouch ! Il vaut mieux le retrouver avant que Jehora n'apprenne ça, marmonna le petit brun en faisant la moue, vous l'avez sifflé ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps, avoua Hermione.

Harry haussa une épaule et pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives. Un sifflement puissant sortit de ses lèvres et un aboiement proche retentit. Le beagle, affamé, assoiffé et épuisé surgit, sa laisse traînant derrière lui.

Il avait attendu à l'entrée du village, ayant pisté ses maîtres sans oser s'approcher des maisons. Il n'avait connu que la maison d'Olis avec son père et ses frères et ses sœurs, la villa de Cassandra à Argos avec son frère Looping et la tente de ses maîtres. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de maisons et était méfiant. Surtout que ses maîtres ne l'avaient pas appelé. Il avait déjà comprit que s'ils avaient des problèmes et besoin de lui, ils sauraient le contacter.

Avec un jappement, il se jeta sur Harry, celui qui avait des mains magiques et tapota son torse de ses pattes, le maculant de sable.

Harry frotta la tête du chien avec affection et le caressa tendrement.

- Salut Lucky, tu nous as manqué.

Lucky jappa une nouvelle fois, allant réclamer de nouvelles caresses auprès de Ron et d'Hermione. Fang et Li-Ming s'attendrirent et s'approchèrent du chiot dans les bras d'Hermione pour le caresser. Lucky fut proprement ravi.

Plus tard, quand ils raconteraient leur voyage, ils pourraient raconter que leur amitié avec les chinois de la Réserve avait commencée grâce à Lucky.

En attendant, maintenant que la glace était rompue, Chen présenta ses excuses :

- Pardon pour enlèvement. Mais vous sortir mine et en forme. Alors je vouloir comprendre.

- C'est oublié Chen, tout va bien, maintenant, sourit Harry alors que Ron acquiesçait.

Hermione hésita un instant, les quelques plaies légères de son dos se rappelant à elle quand elle bougeait mais finit par approuver le choix d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à en vouloir à un homme qui ne voulait que sauver sa fiancée de l'avoir quasiment enlevée. Mais elle réprouvait totalement ses manières trop brusques, ce qu'elle lui expliqua pendant un moment.

Une fois le sermon d'Hermione terminé, Fang décida de leur présenter les villageois. Elle leur dit qu'à part Yen, le fils du gérant de la Réserve et son père, le gérant, elle était la seule à parler quasiment couramment anglais. Le dénommé Yen surgit des escaliers au même moment.

C'était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années petit et trapu. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient musclés et son torse semblait déjà formé par le sport et les entraînements. Il avait des cheveux noirs tressés qui descendaient sous sa nuque, des yeux marron foncé chaleureux et un air très sympathique. Il portait une tunique chinoise traditionnelle rouge sans manche, un pantalon noir serré aux chevilles et les chaussures très plates noires d'un pratiquant d'art martial. Ses poignets étaient enserrés par des bracelets de force noirs.

Quand il aperçut Harry, il fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Le trio se raidit, attendant l'exclamation qui ne tarda pas :

- Tu es Harry Potter ?!

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de son ami et Ron s'avança d'un pas, méfiant :

- Et qui le demande ?

- Oh, désolé, Je suis Dzou Yen, mais appelez-moi Yen. Je suis un sorcier chinois et comme je lis les journaux, je suis parfaitement au courant que tu as disparu. Moi qui pensais que tu t'étais fait enlever… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour essayer d'enregistrer le débit important de paroles. Yen avait vraiment l'air sympathique. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione et il répondit avec un sourire apaisé :

- Ravi de te rencontrer Yen. Je suis Harry, voici Ron et Hermione mes meilleurs amis. Pour les autres, nous sommes des sorciers anglais et nous sommes recherchés par l'Angleterre parce que nous avons fui le pays.

- Pourquoi fuir ? Demanda Li-Ming une fois que Fang lui eut traduit. Fuir être lâche.

La jeune femme semblait désapprouver leur choix. Hermione la fusilla du regard et répondit un peu brusquement :

- Nous n'avons pas fui par lâcheté ! Nous avons fui parce que nos vies étaient en danger, que nous étions de simples adolescents, que nous ne savions pas contre qui nous devions nous battre, que nous étions face à des adultes qui nous manipulaient et que n'avions aucun moyen de nous défendre ! Nous avons fui pour apprendre à nous défendre et pour revenir en étant capables de nous battre pour nous protéger !

Elle termina à bout de souffle, la main serrée sur son pansement à l'œil qu'elle enlèverait bientôt, des larmes de rage et de frustration coulant de son œil droit. Harry leva les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder sa jambe manquante et Ron prit une inspiration tremblante, son cœur douloureux cognant dans sa poitrine.

Li-Ming attendit la traduction de Yen cette fois-ci. Fang, qui avait compris avait les larmes aux yeux devant la douleur visible sur les visages des trois anglais. Chen écouta la traduction de Yen et hocha la tête. Il comprenait leur réaction. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose à leur âge. Li-Ming se blottit contre son fiancé, une main choquée contre la bouche. Elle murmura des excuses en chinois. Elle était une guerrière, un maître en kung-fu, elle avait été élevée comme ça. Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils n'avaient pas son vécu ou son entraînement. Il était logique que la fuite ait été leur première réaction.

- Pourquoi avoir fui, plus exactement ? Demanda Yen.

- C'est probablement lié au fait que nous soyons des Changeurs, murmura Ron pensivement.

- Des Changeurs ? Sérieusement ?

Hermione hocha la tête et ouvrit sa sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière et en sortit le Livre. Yen ouvrit de grands yeux et hoqueta. Les trois autres le regardèrent, surpris. L'adolescent n'expliqua rien, il partit en courant en direction des escaliers. Un silence stupéfait s'installa.

Fang, Chen et Li-Ming se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piqué, leur ami n'agissant jamais ainsi. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'interrogeaient, très perplexes. Pourquoi diable la vue du Livre des Changeurs avait-il eu cet effet sur Yen ?

L'adolescent répondit indirectement à leur question, revenant en courant avec un vieux chinois très en forme derrière lui.

- Dzou Yin-Tou ? S'étonna Fang.

Qu'est-ce que le gérant du village faisait ici ? Normalement, il ne montait jamais dans la partie haute.

Le trio examina le vieillard avec suspicion. Pourquoi est-ce que Yen avait été le chercher ? Quel rapport y avait-il avec leur précédente conversation ?

C'était un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux courts cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau chinois de mandarin à tresse. Il avait des yeux noirs, un visage ridé, une barbe et une moustache noires qui lui descendaient sous le menton. Ses joues et la ligne de sa mâchoire étaient glabres. Il portait une tenue brodée tai-chi-chuan rouge et bleue et des chaussures plates.

Il semblait sage et sévère. Fang leur glissa qu'il était le gérant du village, un sorcier et également le père de Yen.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer Harry Potter un jour, dit l'homme en guise de salutations.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua simplement Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu me plais petit. Je suis Dzou Yin-Tou, le père de celui-là.

En parlant, il tira l'oreille de son fils qui grimaça. Tout en martyrisant son enfant, il continua :

- Yen m'a parlé du Livre des Changeurs. Tu es un Changeur ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes tous les trois des Changeurs. Nous n'avons réussi à activer le Livre qu'ensemble, expliqua patiemment Harry.

- D'après ce qu'on en sait maintenant, intervint Ron, Harry est le principal Changeur. Hermione et moi, sommes les piliers qui lui permettrons de changer le monde. Mais ça, c'est surtout parce que les gens auront certainement plus tendance à écouter Harry que nous.

- Je vois… Et ce bijou ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux perçants se fixant sur la boucle d'oreille d'Harry.

- Une magie qui me correspond, éluda l'adolescent.

Yin-Tou ne posa pas plus de questions et s'adressa ensuite aux autres en chinois. Une rapide conversation débuta, incompréhensible pour les amis et finalement, le gérant hocha la tête, convaincu :

- Très bien, dit-il en anglais, je vais vous lancer un sortilège de traduction. Vous comprendrez le chinois et ils comprendront l'anglais.

Il prononça un sort, et Fang fit un essai en chinois :

- Vous me comprenez ?

- Très bien. Et de votre côté ? Demanda Hermione, fascinée.

- Parfaitement aussi, rit Li-Ming.

- Ça va faciliter la conversation, souffla Harry en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant à l'adresse du vieux chinois.

- Maintenant qu'on se comprend, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Réserve, salua Yin-Tou.

- Merci, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer… Dîtes, vous pourriez peut-être lâcher l'oreille de Yen maintenant ?

Yin-Tou s'exécuta sous la demande d'Hermione qui plaignait sincèrement l'adolescent. Ce-dernier, dès qu'il fut libre, s'éloigna en deux bonds et s'écria :

- Espèce de vieux tyrannique ! Pour la quinzième millième fois, ça fait _mal_ !

- C'est pour ton éducation, sale gosse ! Répliqua le vieux tyrannique en question.

Fang rit légèrement alors que le père et le fils partaient dans une dispute qui leur était habituelle :

- Comme Yin-Tou l'a dit, bienvenue à la Réserve, mes amis.

- J'espère que nous le deviendrons rapidement, en tout cas, sourit Hermione en réponse.

Harry leva un doigt pour les attirer et demanda interrogateur :

- Dîtes… C'est quoi la Réserve ? Ce n'est pas un simple village, je sens la magie depuis que je me suis réveillé.

Il y eut quelques chuchotements parmi le petit groupe d'asiatiques et finalement, Fang, nerveuse, demanda :

- Tout d'abord qu'est-ce que vous pensez des créatures magiques ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se concertèrent du regard. Chacun d'entre eux savait ce qu'en pensaient les deux autres mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous d'accord. Aussi, Harry fut désigné porte-parole et répondit :

- Ça dépend des circonstances, je dirais.

Fang fronça les sourcils, tout comme Yen et son père, absolument pas satisfaits par la réponse. Yen, qui connaissait un peu l'histoire d'Harry de ce qu'il en avait lu dans il ne savait plus quel livre demanda des précisions avant de se faire de fausses idées :

- Par exemple, pour les loups-garous.

- Pour les loups-garous… Je les apprécie la plupart du temps mais j'essaie de les éviter un maximum les nuits de pleine lune. Surtout depuis qu'on s'est fait attaquer, termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un lycanthrope ? S'étonna Li-Ming, surprise qu'ils en parlent sans peur.

- Oui et non… En fait, notre professeur de défense de l'an dernier était un lycanthrope. C'est un peu compliqué mais un soir, nous avons été entrainés tous les trois dans une aventure complètement dingue. J'avais un meurtrier à ma recherche et finalement, il nous a retrouvés ce soir-là. Dans la foulée, on a appris qu'il n'était ni un meurtrier ni le traître qui avait vendu mes parents mais que c'était mon parrain et que c'était le rat animagus de Ron qui était le méchant de l'histoire. Tous les deux, mon parrain et le rat étaient les meilleurs amis de mon père, ainsi que notre professeur. Mon parrain et le professeur se sont retrouvés, ont capturé Peter et nous sommes sortis de la vieille cabane où nous étions, expliqua Harry d'une traite.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant le récit de l'attaque du loup-garou. Harry esquissa un sourire et continua son histoire :

- Une fois dehors, les nuages qui cachaient la pleine lune se sont écartés, le professeur Lupin a commencé à se transformer, Peter en a profité pour s'échapper, Sirius a essayé de faire en sorte que le professeur Lupin garde ses esprits, comme lorsqu'ils se transformaient tous quand ils étaient adolescents.

- Une transformation ? Interrompit, Chen, surpris.

- Mon père, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus des animagus pour accompagner le professeur Lupin lors des nuits de pleine lune. Bref, ça n'a pas marché, le professeur a évidemment essayé d'attaquer les trois gosses sur son chemin. On a été protégé par Rogue… _Rogue bordel_ ! Bref, Nous avons été protégés par le professeur de potions qui, pour rajouter de l'ironie a l'histoire, était le pire ennemi de mon père et des ses amis pendant leurs années d'études.

- Et il vous a protégé ? S'étonna Fang.

- Il ne peut pas me sentir mais c'est un bon professeur qui aime les enfants. Il a juste un problème avec moi et un sérieux manque de pédagogie, marmonna Harry.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et continua pour lui :

- Ensuite, le professeur Lupin s'est éloigné, appelé par un autre hurlement de loup.

- Il y avait un deuxième loup-garou dans l'école ?! S'écria Yen.

Ils étaient complètement cinglés à Poudlard ! Un loup-garou était suffisamment dangereux comme ça, pas besoin d'un deuxième.

- Pas vraiment. C'était Hermione qui était dans la forêt avec moi.

- Euh… Hermione n'était pas avec ce professeur Rogue ?

- Si, cette Hermione là.

Ron ricana devant l'air complètement perdu du petit groupe et entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire avec le retourneur de temps à leur auditoire. Quand ils eurent finalement tout compris, Harry conclut :

- Donc, je répète, nous apprécions les loups-garous la plupart du temps, sauf les nuits de pleine lune où ils oublient leur potion et essaient de nous manger.

Yin-Tou sursauta à la dernière partie de la phrase d'Harry et le prit par les épaules, le faisant trébucher. Ils seraient certainement tombés si Ron et Chen ne les avaient pas rattrapés. Le gérant, sans même les remercier, serra les mains sur les épaules fines de l'adolescent et lui demanda :

- Quelle potion ?

- La potion Tue-loup, répondit Harry, sans comprendre.

Hermione comprit la première le pourquoi de l'excitation de l'homme plus âgé et murmura :

- Harry, la potion Tue-loup est une invention du professeur Rogue. Elle ne doit pas être commercialisée ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Ils n'ont jamais dû y avoir accès. Et cette Réserve doit être une sorte de camp de réfugiés pour les créatures magiques. Et vous avez des lycanthropes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux chinois la regarda, étonné qu'elle ait tout compris aussi rapidement et Yen, vivement intéressé, demanda :

- Quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

- D'après ce qu'on en sait, elle apaise la soif meurtrière du lycanthrope et l'aide à garder ses esprits. Sa morsure et ses griffes sont bien sûr toujours aussi dangereuses pour les humains, mais dans leur comportement, ils sont aussi inoffensifs que des loups normaux, répondit Hermione.

Ron, qui réfléchissait depuis un moment finit par se frotter la tête avec exaspération :

- Raaaaah ! Ça m'agace ! J'ai beau chercher un moyen de leur faire envoyer la potion Tue-loup, je ne trouve rien !

Harry, surpris par son éclat, réfléchit à son tour. Envoyer une potion. Leur fournisseur plus ou moins officiel était Damin Besmïr, l'apothicaire de la Ville aux Enchantements à Shkodra, en Albanie. Et il n'avait pas la recette de la potion, vu que c'était son ancien apprenti qu'il l'avait inventée. Hé mais…

- Dis Hermione… Tu penses que si on demandait à Crys de demander à Besmïr, il pourrait réussir à convaincre le professeur Rogue de lui envoyer un stock de potions ?

- Pourquoi pas, approuva la jeune fille en se grattant pensivement le menton, il reste à savoir si monsieur Besmïr est capable de brosser le professeur Rogue dans le sens du poil.

- Il suffit de demander à Crys, intervint Ron en haussant les épaules, on le fera ce soir, quand la librairie sera fermée.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et proposèrent leur idée à leurs nouveaux amis chinois. Fang sauta au cou de Ron, ravie, le rouquin vira au rouge brique et les autres ricanèrent. Yen et son père remercièrent chaleureusement les anglais et ils décidèrent qu'ils rencontreraient les habitants de la Réserve le lendemain, quand tous seraient remis de leur surexposition magique.

En attendant, ils se rassemblèrent dans une grande salle pour partager un bon repas et mieux faire connaissance. Harry discuta beaucoup avec Chen et Yen, Hermione se lia très vite d'amitié avec Fang et Ron et Li-Ming discutaient gastronomie, la jeune femme surveillée par son fiancé très protecteur.

Yin-Tou réfléchissait dans son coin en se caressant la barbe pensivement. Il connaissait la réputation d'Harry Potter comme tous les sorciers. La seule personne à avoir résisté au sortilège de la Mort. Et à un an en plus. Il s'était fait une idée bien arrêté sur ce qu'il devait être devenu. Un adolescent pourri gâté, entraîné pour soulever les foules à chaque passage, avec une magie exceptionnellement puissante. Il l'imaginait grand et musclé avec un charme certain qui ferait s'évanouir les filles sur son passage comme dans un bon vieux cliché de dessin animé.

Mais à chaque minute qui passait, il était détrompé.

Harry Potter était totalement différent de l'image que le monde sorcier entier devait avoir.

Il avait face à lui un sorcier plus petit que la moyenne anglaise, dont les yeux étaient d'un vert rendu surnaturel par toutes les choses qu'il avait traversé. Il était plus mature qu'un adolescent de son âge mais n'hésitait pas à rire sincèrement quand quelque chose l'amusait. Ses gestes étaient doux et maîtrisés, comme s'il avait déjà été si blessé que la moindre économie de mouvement était salutaire et qu'il risquait un blâme si un de ses gestes allait plus vite que sa pensée et qu'il renversait ou cassait quelque chose.

De l'image de l'adolescent musclé, rien ne restait. Il était petit, maigre et handicapé. Toute une partie de la jambe gauche, en partant d'au-dessus du genou jusqu'à son pied était manquante. Il avait perdu une de ses jambes mais ne semblait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne ressemblait pas particulièrement à un leader né, très masculin et viril. De dos, on pourrait facilement le prendre pour une fille et de face, seul son maintien plutôt masculin permettait de faire la différence. Si on savait qu'il était un garçon, il était impossible de le confondre avec une fille mais pour ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois, ils se poseraient forcément des questions. Même sa voix était douce, pas particulièrement grave.

Il semblait savoir de nombreuses choses qui l'effrayaient mais gardait le sourire et ne restait pas focalisé là-dessus. Il avait quand même des plaisirs d'adolescent, preuve faite par la discussion sur le Quidditch dans laquelle il avait entraîné Chen et son fils qui détestait ce sport. Et dans ses paroles, ses gestes, on sentait que c'était un garçon simple et gentil, pas du tout arrogant comme on pourrait le penser en lisant les journaux.

Oui vraiment, il était préférable de rencontrer Harry avant de s'en faire une idée, conclut Yin-Tou avec un sourire. Rien que pour avoir redonné la joie de vivre à son garçon, il serait prêt à l'aider.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Dans le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année de Serpentard, l'ambiance était étrange. Théo était agenouillé hésitant entre agacement et amusement. Draco était derrière lui, les bras croisés et marmonnait des insultes et des malédictions à un tiers. Blaise Zabini, le métisse, rigolait doucement, affalé sur son lit et Vincent et Gregory étaient bouche bée.

- Nott, tu comptes vraiment garder ça ? Demanda Blaise en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

- Oui. Et Draco, je te répète que ce n'est pas ma faute, s'énerva le petit châtain, c'est un cadeau et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon grand-père. Alors arrête d'essayer de me maudire ou de _le_ maudire !

- Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné Théo ! Sérieusement, je sais que cet imbécile a voulu bien faire mais ce chien est juste _con_ !

- Il n'est pas _con_, comme tu dis, il louche un peu, c'est tout. Pas vrai Looping ?

Le chiot jappa joyeusement à l'entente de son nom et se dirigea en courant vers son nouveau maître. Il glissa sur le parquet ciré et rata Théo de trente bons centimètres, s'encastrant dans le mur dans un aboiement étouffé.

Vincent, Gregory et Théo firent une grimace douloureuse, compatissant, Blaise s'écroula de rire sur le lit et Draco soupira bruyamment.

_Note à lui-même_ : dire à Potter tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses cadeaux la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait.

- Théo, tu sais que les chiens sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Mais on ne va pas le jeter dehors quand même ! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon grand-père, supplia le plus petit de la bande, les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, lui aussi avait sa place à Serpentard et il l'assumait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son beagle, Looping qui leur faisait, littéralement, des yeux chien battu. Il retint un ricanement victorieux quand Draco soupira :

- D'accord, garde ta bestiole…

Looping n'eut pas le réflexe et alla se planter face à Draco en agitant joyeusement la queue, langue pendante. L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil délicat. Ce chien était un génie ou un idiot fini ? Blaise tapota la tête du chiot avec un sourire ravi et Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Lui de toute façon, tant qu'il s'amusait, il était content.

Vincent et Gregory n'eurent aucune réaction mais de toute façon, la consanguinité des sorciers avait fait des ravages sur eux et ils n'avaient jamais eu de réaction à quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, au moins, Looping resterait avec lui.

Il regarda le chien qui venait de grimper sur le lit de Draco pour mordiller son oreiller favori en soie et en plumes de cygne, lançant Blaise dans un fou rire sous les cris d'indignation du blond. Looping déposa l'oreiller imbibé de bave malodorante aux pieds du blond en jappant de contentement.

Draco eut un sourire très crispé et Théo rit nerveusement.

Ouais, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée finalement.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	16. La Réserve

Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? :)

Je vois que Looping vous a particulièrement plu, ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Comme d'habitude, merci aux revieweurs, dont Viandoxa (merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !), adenoide (merci !) et Lilys (j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, faute de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (oui, toi aussi derrière ton ordinateur, feignasse :P)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVI -<strong>** LA RÉSERVE**

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures, le temps était bien sombre. Il s'étira et sortit de son duvet et de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il mangea un morceau de pain d'il y a deux jours et but une tasse de thé avec bonheur, n'ayant plus de lait pour faire du chocolat chaud, tout était passé dans la potion.<p>

Il se lava soigneusement et s'habilla chaudement. Il portait son pantalon de course noir sous un autre de lin marron. Il avait un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un pull chaud vert pâle. Il enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, enfila sa chaussure droite et attrapa ses béquilles. Il souffla à Hermione qu'il sortait et fit ce qu'il avait dit.

Une fois dehors, il refusa de regarder derrière la tente. Même s'il avait finalement donné son accord pour qu'ils la montent près du village, ils étaient au bord d'une falaise bon sang ! Il avait été absolument ravi de s'endormir à côté d'un trou de trente mètres de profondeur.

Il siffla Lucky qui arriva en jappant de contentement et se promena tranquillement. La matinée commençait à être bien entamée mais nombreuses étaient les maisons encore endormies. Les amis et les familles s'étaient retrouvés la veille et avaient dû fêter ça cette nuit. Au hasard de sa marche, il finit par tomber sur une sorte de terrain d'entraînement fait de sable.

Au milieu, Chen et Yen combattaient avec adresse. Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise et alla discrètement s'asseoir sur un banc, observant leur combat d'art martial avec intérêt. Leurs mouvements étaient gracieux et économes, leurs membres faisaient un horrible bruit en s'entrechoquant et leurs visages étaient plissés sous la concentration.

Quand ils aperçurent Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent et vinrent le saluer. L'adolescent leur tendit les serviettes qu'il avait trouvé à côté de lui et les salua à son tour :

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, Harry, merci. Et toi ? Sourit Chen.

- Tu n'es pas tombé, ça va ? Ricana Yen à sa suite.

Harry lui fit une grimace et rit avec eux. Ils papotèrent un moment et Yen demanda finalement :

- Dîtes, ils doivent être réveillés en bas, maintenant. Ça te dit que je te présente les habitants de la Réserve ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent du terrain d'entraînement en discutant et revinrent dans le village. Alors que Chen allait chercher trois tasses de thé, Yen fut arrêté par une fillette qui pointa Harry du doigt en murmurant des choses qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

L'adolescent chinois se pencha et écouta plus attentivement la fillette en hochant la tête au fur et à mesure.

Harry observa l'enfant avec curiosité. C'était la première qu'il en croisait dans ce village. C'était une petite asiatique de quatre ans environ. Elle avait encore ses rondeurs de bébé et était toute petite. Ses grands yeux aux nuances de bleu tellement nombreuses qu'ils en paraissaient violets le fixaient avec la même curiosité qu'on pouvait lire dans son propre regard. Un de ses doigts était enroulé dans une mèche de cheveux châtains qui étaient coupés en un carré court, juste sous les oreilles. Elle portait un _hanfu_ bleu foncé avec la ceinture bleu clair.

- Je ne pense pas que ça l'embête Qing, répondit finalement Yen.

Il se releva et se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry, je te présente Wu Qing. Qing, voici Harry. Qing est la protégée de Chen. C'est lui qui l'a trouvée à moitié morte dans le désert et il l'a ramenée ici. C'est une petite népalaise qui a été abandonnée par ses parents, expliqua Yen à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Je suis enchanté de te connaître, Qing, sourit Harry avec douceur.

La fillette murmura une salutation et tira sur la jambe de pantalon de Yen qui continua :

- Elle a entendu parler de la blessure à ta tempe. Elle a appris que c'était parce que Chen t'avait assommée et elle voulait s'excuser pour lui.

- Il n'y a que la personne qui a commis une erreur qui a le droit de s'excuser pour ça, dit sagement Harry, Chen s'est excusé, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête avec hésitation et regarda Yen, suppliante :

- Elle avait préparé un cadeau, Harry. Elle sera très déçue si tu ne l'acceptes pas.

- Aïe… Je ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors j'accepte ton cadeau avec plaisir Qing.

Qing eut un sourire plein de petites quenottes et lui tendit quelque chose. Harry l'attrapa et déplia le tissu fait de laine. C'était un magnifique bonnet blanc, avec des yeux noirs, un petit rond noir pour le nez, des tâches rouges au niveau des joues et des oreilles tout aussi noires sur le dessus.

- C-C'est un panda ?

- Un bonnet panda. Pour cacher, expliqua Qing en montrant du doigt le pansement sur la tempe.

- Merci, c'est un magnifique cadeau.

Harry eut un grand sourire et enfila aussitôt le bonnet. C'était même doublement pratique. Le bonnet cachait et sa plaie et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair trop reconnaissable. Et il lui tenait très chaud aux oreilles. Spontanément, il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui rosit avant de filer en courant.

- Il me va bien ?

- Tu es très mignonne avec ça, ricana Yen.

- Ha ha ha, fit Harry, pas amusé pour un sou.

Depuis hier, les blagues sur sa féminité n'arrêtaient pas et ça ne l'amusait qu'à moitié. Yen sourit avec amusement et regarda Harry attentivement, d'un œil critique :

- Non, c'est parfait, ça cache ta cicatrice. Qing a eu une excellente idée.

- Oui, elle est vraiment très gentille.

- Tu as un truc pour dérider les enfants ? Qing ne parle jamais aux inconnus et refuse souvent de se montrer en pleine rue.

- Aucune idée mais si elle peut s'ouvrir un peu, je pourrais dire que ma présence ici est une bonne chose, sourit Harry.

Yen rit en approuvant et ils descendirent lentement les escaliers. Harry trouvait son nouveau bonnet très seyant et riait déjà en imaginant la tête qu'il devait avoir. Le bonnet cachait quasiment tous ses cheveux, sauf ceux de sa nuque et lui couvrait les oreilles.

Au bout de vingt minutes de descente compliquée et de rires, ils arrivèrent enfin à ce que Yen appelait la partie sauvage de la Réserve. Il y avait plusieurs maisons, toutes semblables, avec les pointes du toit recourbées comme il était de tradition en Chine.

- Tu veux faire comment pour les rencontrer ? Rassembler tout le monde ou faire du porte à porte ?

- C'est moi qui me présente, il est logique que j'aille voir les gens et que je ne les force pas à sortir pour me voir.

Yen ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu. Certaines maisons étaient éloignées des autres par quasiment une centaine de mètres, est-ce que la jambe d'Harry tiendrait ? L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux garçons commencèrent par la maison la plus proche de celle du chinois :

- Regarde, j'habite là avec mon père, tout près des escaliers. Juste à côté tu as la maison des filles qui aiment monter pour discuter avec les filles du village.

- Les filles ?

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a une démone, une louve-garou, deux sirènes et une vampire. Elles ne sont pas méchantes et plutôt accueillantes.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, Yen alla frapper à la porte. Il y eut pas mal de bruits de course, de bagarre et de dispute de l'autre côté de la porte et finalement, ce fut une fillette d'un mètre vingt-cinq à tout casser qui ouvrit la porte, triomphante pendant que des insultes retentissaient plus loin.

La fillette avait un air malicieux et très farceur voir un peu peste mais son sourire était chaleureux. Elle était ravie de voir Yen. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur hésitant entre le rose et le violet, rose framboise foncé décida Harry attachées en deux couettes hautes et des yeux de la même couleur framboise. Ses oreilles décollées étaient pointues et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de tête de mort blanche les ornaient. Elle avait des canines bien plus pointues que la moyenne dont une restait visible même quand elle refermait la bouche.

Elle portait une robe à bretelles noire sur laquelle était accrochée une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris de la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient gantées par du cuir noir et ses pieds étaient engoncés dans des bottines de cuir de la même couleur.

Elle était mignonne mais très clichée.

- Salut Yen, salua-t-elle dans un léger chuintement, comment ça va ce matin ? Les villageois vont mieux ?

- Oui, ils sont tous sur pieds, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le chinois, mais je ne viens pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? Tu sais que je vais bientôt aller me coucher, dit-elle en baillant largement sans la moindre élégance.

- J'aimerais te présenter un ami, Harry. Pour info, il a réussit à faire sourire Chen.

- Quoi ? Le glaçon a sourit ? J'sais pas qui t'es mais j't'aime bien Harry ! Ah au fait, moi c'est Era. Yen, tu comptes lui présenter Gal aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, ce serait bien qu'il rencontre tout le monde.

Era se gratta la tête, soudain embêtée. Elle tourna sur elle-même, esquissa deux trois pas de danse et prit sa décision :

- Je vais vous accompagner, vu le temps, il n'y aura pas trop de soleil aujourd'hui. Kora, ramène-toi, on a des invités ! Nâl va prévenir les poissons !

Deux autres insultes retentirent et des pas partirent dans différentes directions. Une grande jeune femme surgit soudain, à moitié nue et semblant très embarrassée. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années et avait de longs cheveux bleu foncé qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, raides. Elle avait un teint très blanc qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Elle portait un grand pull noir qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse aux manches trop longues. Et c'était tout.

Elle salua Yen d'un hochement de tête intimidé et ses grands yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'Harry qui lui adressa un sourire poli. Era, voyant que son amie ne comptait pas parler se souvint soudain de sa timidité légendaire.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai… Euh… Harry, voici Kora, Kora c'est Harry, un ami de Yen. Et vu son chapeau, il s'entend avec Qing. Et il a fait sourire Chen. Bref, c'est un type bien. Et Harry, Kora est une démone mais elle est sympa, un peu timide mais sympa.

Era s'arrêta de parler avec un grand sourire satisfait qui s'agrandit encore plus devant les mines perplexes d'Harry et de Kora.

La démone prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

- E-E-Enchantée, Harry.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kora, répondit l'adolescent en abaissant instinctivement la voix.

La démone qui n'aimait pas les éclats de voix lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et Yen continua :

- Harry fait partie du groupe qui a sauvé les villageois, il voulait vous rencontrer. Les autres vous rencontreront plus tard, ils dorment pour le moment.

- Ça me fait penser qu'ils vont hurler quand ils se réveilleront et qu'ils ne me verront pas.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, la dernière fois, en Grèce, nous étions à deux doigts de la syncope, soupira Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Grèce ?

- Je te raconterai ça un autre jour, sourit Harry.

Yen haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons pour garder leurs secrets. Et peut-être bien qu'il les apprendrait quand même. Il vit une sorte d'aquarium géant sur roulettes arriver avec deux sirènes à l'intérieur, poussé par une jeune femme aux attributs lupins.

- Salut les filles ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour Yen, répondirent les sirènes.

- Salut, dit la bipède avec beaucoup plus de réserve.

Harry examina les sirènes, bouche bée. Elles étaient tellement différentes des sirènes du lac de Poudlard.

La plus grande avait la peau brune et une queue dorée et était assise sur un rocher au fond de l'aquarium. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui faisaient la longueur de son corps, tressés en différentes épaisseurs qui flottaient autour de son corps. Sa moue était boudeuse et ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. En guise de haut, elle avait deux étoiles de mer orange sur ses seins maintenus entre elles et autour de son corps par des perles d'or. Autour de son cou, un collier en or avec un gros saphir bleu flottait comme ses cheveux.

Deux étranges nageoires partaient de derrière ses oreilles et reculaient derrière sa tête, battant doucement. Elles étaient faîtes de paillettes blanches et dorées, scintillant dans l'eau.

La deuxième sirène, un peu plus petite que la première avait la peau pâle et de longs cheveux blonds qui s'enroulaient autour de son corps, jusqu'à sa nageoire caudale. La base des écailles de sa queue qui commençait à son ventre était bleue et se dégradait jusqu'au blanc neige. Ses yeux, aussi bleus que sa queue, brillaient de sympathie et sa bouche était étirée en un sourire doux. Comme soutien-gorge, elle portait deux coquillages blancs maintenus par des perles blanches. Les nageoires de ses oreilles étaient rosées aux nervures bleues. Elle aussi, était très jolie.

- Harry, je te présente Nilù, la sirène brune. Et la blonde est Lorim.

- Enchanté, mesdemoiselles.

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry, salua la blonde, Lorim, avec son sourire tranquille.

- Ravie, dit plus simplement Nilù.

Sur un tapotement de la nageoire de Nilù contre la vitre, l'aquarium se divisa en deux. La sirène brune, voulant terminer sa nuit repartit à l'intérieur alors que la sirène blonde restait là en barbotant, tournant curieusement dans son bassin :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je souhaitais juste vous rencontrer, répondit l'adolescent, un peu gêné.

Même si l'idée lui semblait bonne à la base, finalement, débarquer chez les gens pour aucune raison qui soit valable était un peu dérangeant.

- Vous avez rencontré les garçons ? Demanda la jeune femme aux attributs de loup.

- Pas encore Nâl, on y allait, répondit Yen.

Nâl était une jeune femme louve-garou d'un peu plus de vingt-trois ans, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux orange. Sa peau était bronzée et elle était petite et élancée. Sa queue et ses oreilles touffues de loup qui pointaient sur sa tête étaient de couleur sable. Elle portait une robe chinoise jaune assez courte qui lui arrivait juste sous les fesses.

- Je suis Nâl, une louve-garou, se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main vers Harry qui la serra avec un sourire poli.

- Je suis Harry, un simple sorcier. Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

Les quatre filles sortirent de la maison en prévenant Nilù qu'elles partaient. Harry et Yen avancèrent un peu en vérifiant qu'il ne pleuvait toujours pas. Satisfait de voir que le temps était stable, ils sortirent complètement de la maison.

Harry fut accueillit par deux grands hurlements venant de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'eut que le temps de lancer ses béquilles à Yen qu'il fut projeté au sol par Hermione qui le serra dans ses bras :

- Mais où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète, tu avais disparu de la tente !

- Hmpf !

- Peut-être mais quand je dors, je dors !

- HmMhmm !

- Et bien laisse un mot la prochaine fois !

- GrmMGghhmpfff !

- Et ne m'insulte pas !

Hermione libéra enfin le petit brun qui prit une grande inspiration pour respirer. La jeune fille se releva alors que Fang et Li-Ming descendaient en courant, suivies par Chen, bien plus tranquille :

- Je vous avais dit qu'il allait bien, soupira le plus grand.

- Tu vas bien vieux ?

- Oui, merci Ron.

Le rouquin tendit une main pour saisir celle d'Harry et le relever. Il prit les béquilles que Yen lui tendait et les rendit à Harry qui le remercia à mi-voix. Fang s'approcha en se tordant les mains, soulagée :

- Nous étions inquiètes Harry, tu avais disparu de la tente et…

Elle s'arrêta, mal à l'aise et la jolie fiancée de Chen, termina à sa place :

- Et on craignait qu'avec ta jambe, tu n'aies eu un accident.

- Merci pour votre inquiétude, Fang, Li-Ming mais Ron et Hermione ont tendance à trop s'inquiéter.

Il leva les mains en riant quand ses meilleurs amis se mirent à protester en chœur avec véhémence. Ron s'arrêta avant Hermione en toussant légèrement.

- Ron, tu as fait tes exercices, ce matin ?

La vampire Era et la démone Kora haussèrent les sourcils. Harry pouvait être sérieux finalement ? Hermione répondit vertement pour lui :

- Il les aurait faits s'il n'avait pas été mort d'inquiétude pour toi !

- Ne réponds pas à ma place, je n'ai jamais accusé Harry !

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne le ferais pas mais s'il avait laissé un mot, on ne se serait pas tant inquiété !

- Il t'a prévenu mais tu n'as pas enregistré !

- Vous voulez bien vous taire ? Gronda dangereusement Harry, ses yeux verts plissés en deux fentes scintillantes.

Ron et Hermione se turent alors qu'ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et dit calmement :

- Hermione, prends-le temps de petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît, ça ira mieux après. Ron, va faire tes exercices avec Lucky, nous vous attendrons pour rencontrer les garçons.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent, penauds et alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers, Harry les rappela :

- Au fait, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je laisserais un mot la prochaine fois, promis, Hermione.

- Merci Harry, dit la sorcière, soulagée.

- Pas de soucis, Harry, sourit Ron en remontant au pas de course, Lucky sur ses talons, ravi de faire un peu de sport.

Hermione suivit à vitesse normale, les filles et Chen remontant avec elles, l'homme pour vérifier que Ron faisait bien ses exercices et les filles pour initier Hermione à la cuisine chinoise.

Harry et Yen s'assirent sur des rochers à proximité. Era, l'enfant vampire, Kora, la timide démone, Nâl, la louve-garou réservée et Lorim, la belle sirène se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour discuter un peu.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce que la Réserve au juste ? Hier, à part donner mon avis sur les loups-garous, je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

Yen consulta les filles du regard et ce fut Lorim, les bras posés sur le bord de l'aquarium, la tête et la poitrine à l'air libre qui répondit :

- Cette Réserve est un refuge pour nous. Nous avons tous fui nos peuples et nos royaumes, nos familles et nos amis, pour des raisons diverses. Je peux te raconter mon histoire mais je veux la garantie que tu la garderas pour toi.

- Je suis désolé, j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus sur toi et sur vous toutes mais je refuse de cacher quoi que ce soit à Ron et Hermione. Nous sommes engagés dans quelque chose, une sorte de grand combat, de grand changement qui implique que l'on ait une confiance totale en ses coéquipiers. Je ne veux pas avoir à leur mentir, expliqua Harry l'air très désolé.

- Ah, ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez des Changeurs ?

- C'est ce qu'on est en train de se dire plus le temps passe, dit Harry à l'adresse de Yen, on se demande si on serait en train de vivre tout ça si nous n'étions pas destinés à devenir des Changeurs.

Lorim, Kora et Era s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Tu es un Changeur ?!

- Pas tout seul, avec Ron et Hermione, corrigea Harry avec un sourire gêné.

Nâl, les joues roses ne disait rien et Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il la fixa pendant une seconde et mine de rien, expliqua :

- C'est gênant, c'est très récent pour nous. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce rôle qui nous incombe désormais. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que les Changeurs, ceux qui ont possédé le Livre des Changeurs de Merlin ont fait de grandes choses qui ont changé le monde magique.

- Comme qui ? Demanda Era qui connaissait très peu de choses des Changeurs, comme tout le monde.

- Ce que tout le monde savait, c'était que ceux qui avaient porté le titre de Changeurs avaient modifié le monde d'une manière durable. Et qu'il était plutôt avantageux d'être leurs alliés si leurs éthiques correspondaient.

- Pour un exemple positif, on peut parler de Cliodna.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda Lorim avec curiosité.

- Elle a été comme la mère de la médicomagie. C'est elle qui a découvert les propriétés de la rosée de lune, qu'on utilise dans de nombreuses potions de soin.

- Elle a pu le faire grâce au Livre de Merlin ? Demanda timidement Kora, la jolie démone aux cheveux bleu foncé.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Nous savons juste qu'elle a changé le monde magique en améliorant ou en créant la médicomagie moderne.

- Tu as parlé d'exemple positif, il doit donc y en avoir un négatif, raisonna Nâl.

Harry acquiesça, son sourire diminuant légèrement. Il décida sagement de ne pas parler d'Herpo l'Infâme et de s'orienter vers la harpie responsable d'un des plus grands massacres de leur histoire :

- Tu as raison. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Babayaga ?

- L'ogresse des contes pour enfants ? Demanda Yen avec surprise.

- Pas vraiment. En fait, c'était une harpie qui mangeait des enfants à tous les repas. Quand les moldus l'ont arrêté, elle leur a dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Ce qui a déclenché la grande chasse aux sorcières de tous les temps.

- Tu veux dire que la chasse aux sorcières du moyen-âge, c'est à cause d'elle ? S'exclama la petite Era.

- Malheureusement, oui. C'est à cause de ses actions que le monde magique vit caché du monde moldu et que tant de familles se retrouvent séparées.

Harry songea à sa mère et à la tante Pétunia. Si les deux mondes avaient vécu en harmonie, est-ce que sa tante et sa mère seraient restées liées ?

- Et vous ? Vous comptez en faire quoi de ce monde ?

- Y survivre me paraît être une bonne option pour le moment. Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes que des adolescents, qui, à notre âge, pourrait savoir comment changer le monde ? Nous sommes juste d'accord pour dire que si nous pouvons changer le monde, nous essaierons de le rendre meilleur.

Lorim parut satisfaite de la réponse et fit un tour d'aquarium en réfléchissant. Cet enfant était un Changeur, pouvait-elle lui confier son histoire ? Sans doute.

- Si vous êtes des Changeurs, alors c'est d'accord. Tes amis Ron et Hermione pourront entendre mon histoire également.

- Merci Lorim, fit Harry, reconnaissant.

- Harry, juste… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes Lorim comme ça ? Tu as l'air très intrigué.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Lorim ! S'exclama l'adolescent qui ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que son regard était rivé sur la belle sirène.

La jolie jeune femme rit légèrement, flattée et balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Harry envoya un regard gêné à Yen qui riait et fini par poser la question qui le taraudait :

- En fait, je me demandais… Est-ce qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de sirènes ?

Lorim échangea un regard surpris avec l'adolescent chinois. Différentes sortes de sirène ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Harry développa :

- J'ai vu des êtres de l'eau récemment, dans le lac de Poudlard, et… Ils n'avaient pas votre gentillesse ni votre beauté.

- Hou, c'est très gentil. Tu as vu des sirènes des lacs, c'est bien ça ? Décris-les-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Et bien… Les sirènes avaient la peau grise, des cheveux verts et emmêlés, des yeux jaunes lumineux. Leurs dents sont jaunes et abimées et… Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais autour du cou, tous les êtres de l'eau avaient de grosses cordes avec des cailloux pris dedans. Et elles mesuraient toutes presque deux mètres.

- Oui, ce sont bien des sirènes des lacs. Nous sommes très différentes, c'est vrai, sauf au niveau de la taille. Je t'assure que si je m'étire, j'atteins presque les deux mètres. Nilù les dépasse juste, je pense. Les sirènes des lacs sont d'anciennes sirènes de mers et d'océans qui ont été obligées de fuir leurs habitats naturels.

- Pourquoi ont-elles dû fuir ? Interrogea Ron, en sueur en venant s'affaler sur le sol rocheux au pied d'Harry.

Harry tamponna légèrement le front luisant avec sa manche de pull et sans réfléchir, commença à enrouler ses doigts dans les mèches rousses alors que Lorim expliquait :

- A cause de la pollution des eaux.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné. La pollution influerait sur l'habitat des sirènes ? Il n'existait pas de protection contre la pollution moldue ?

- Non, la protection des peuples magiques n'est pas une priorité chez les sorciers, répondit Era.

Harry et Ron la fixèrent, surpris. Ils n'avaient rien dit. La jeune vampire eut un sourire très pointu et malicieux et expliqua en agitant un doigt :

- Désolé, je lis dans les pensées, j'avais oublié de le préciser ?

- C'est un pouvoir vampirique ? Demanda Harry quand il retrouvé sa voix.

- Pas vraiment, c'est une forme avancée de Légilimencie. C'est une magie de l'esprit qui permet de lire dans les pensées. Je n'ai pas pu lire tes pensées Harry, elles sont bloquées par une étrange magie très sombre.

Harry frotta machinalement sa cicatrice, les yeux baissés. L'Horcruxe empêcherait Era d'accéder à ses pensées ?

- Un Horcruxe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ron se leva d'un bond et recula, choqué :

- Il vaut mieux que je reste loin de toi Era, ce serait mauvais que tu apprennes des choses que tu n'es pas censée savoir.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là, accompagnée de Fang et de Li-Ming avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié et Chen qui ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment. En voyant l'air surpris d'Harry et l'air choqué de Ron, elle s'approcha :

- Ron, tout va bien ?

- Era… Elle peut lire dans mes pensées, elle ne peut pas lire les pensées d'Harry et on pense que c'est l'Horcruxe qui la bloque. Mais elle a lu cette pensée aussi alors, je préfère m'éloigner, souffla Ron à voix basse.

- Era ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi ! Fit la plus petite avec un sourire joyeux, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lirais pas dans tes pensées non plus, la Légilimencie passe par les yeux. Et tu en as un bandé.

Ron eut un sursaut et remonta les longs escaliers en courant. Dix minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles Harry fit les présentations pour Hermione, il était de retour, une compresse et du sparadrap dans la main. Harry comprit de suite et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Rapidement, il posa la compresse sur un des yeux de Ron et la fit tenir grâce au sparadrap. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Era qui fit la moue :

- C'est bon. Mais c'est nettement moins marrant, grommela-t-elle.

- Vous cachez des choses si importantes que nous ne pouvons pas le savoir ? Demanda la timide démone, semblant vexée.

Le trio hésita et finalement, ce fut Harry qui répondit :

- Je suis désolé Kora mais nous ne pouvons rien raconter sans un serment de fidélité. Dans notre pays, il va se passer et il se passe actuellement des choses graves. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça atteindra l'échelle mondiale mais quand ça le fera, ce sera dramatique.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nâl, la queue et les oreilles hérissées de colère sous toutes ces cachotteries.

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de V-V-… Voldemort ?

Harry et Ron fixèrent Hermione, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. Il y avait eu du progrès récemment, Ron et Hermione ayant arrêté de sursauter chaque fois que le surnom du mage noir était prononcé mais là… C'était un pas de géant.

Les filles se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous au fait de l'actualité anglaise mais seul Yen, Era et Kora avaient une petite idée de qui était Voldemort.

- Un mage noir anglais, non ? Répondit d'ailleurs Yen.

Yin-Tou, le père de Yen qui sortait de la maison vint les rejoindre et expliqua à la place des trois anglais. Il connaissait bien le sujet, il avait été en Angleterre lors de la montée au pouvoir de ce Voldemort.

- C'est un dangereux mage noir anglais. En Angleterre, la plupart des gens l'appellent « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou encore « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Le dernier surnom est principalement réservé à ses adeptes. C'est Harry, ici présent qui l'a vaincu.

Ce-dernier, les joues rouges de gêne répliqua :

- Ce n'est pas moi, j'avais un an, comment aurais-je pu battre ce psychopathe tout seul ? Si j'ai survécu au sort de la Mort, c'est grâce au sacrifice de mes parents. Ils sont morts pour que je vive. Alors respectez leur mémoire. C'est eux qui ont éloigné Voldemort, qui ont permis au monde sorcier de connaître la paix pendant toutes ces années. Pas moi, eux.

Un grand silence suivit alors que tous méditaient sur les paroles pleines de conviction du petit brun. Yin-Tou fut le premier à réagir aux paroles d'Harry :

- Attends, que veux-tu dire par « éloigner Tu-Sais-Qui » ?

- Il n'est pas mort et il va revenir. Nous pensons qu'il cherchera à cacher son retour, le temps de rassembler ses adeptes et de construire une armée. Et par conséquent, il cherchera à éliminer tous ceux qui seront au courant. Nous sommes partis pour devenir plus forts et…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant et Ron termina pour lui. Ils avaient décidé de ce qu'ils devaient faire après qu'Anton leur ait raconté ses souvenirs de la guerre.

- Nous sommes partis pour devenir plus forts, pour empêcher les futurs massacres de Vous-Savez-Qui, pour libérer les créatures magiques qu'il ne manquera pas de menacer s'il les déniche et pour que le monde sorcier soit enfin libre ! De lui et de Dumbledore !

- Dumbledore ? Le directeur de Poudlard ? N'est-il pas un homme gentil ? Demanda Yen, surpris.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne fallait rien dire. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs que les habitants de la Réserve pourraient faire de bons alliés.

- Je ne peux pas décider pour les autres mais j'ai senti tout de suite qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien. De plus, nous savons maintenant que vous êtes des Changeurs tous les trois et que vous cherchez à protéger les sorciers et les créatures magiques. Pour moi, c'est suffisant pour vous faire un serment de fidélité. Je me fiche que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures. Je suis certaine de mon choix.

Harry regarda Lorim avec un grand sourire. La sirène était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Il la remercia chaleureusement et Yen ouvrit la bouche :

- Écoute… Nous non plus on ne se connait pas bien et il y a deux trois choses que j'aimerais te demander avant de prendre ma décision. Parce que même si on s'entend bien et qu'on a beaucoup rigolé ensemble, même si j'ai l'impression qu'on est connecté en quelque sorte, j'aimerais qu'en tant que Changeurs, vous fassiez quelque chose.

- Nous t'écoutons.

Yen regarda son père qui hocha la tête lentement. Il avait son accord. L'adolescent bondit donc sur ses deux pieds et fit les cent pas autour de leur petit groupe, cherchant ses mots. Il savait ce qu'il voulait demander mais ne savait pas comment demander. Era ricana et aida un peu :

- Est-ce que vous saviez que la pollution des moldus à une influence sur la magie ?

Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête. Ils ignoraient ça. Hermione fouilla sa mémoire. Elle avait déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça. Mais dans quel livre ? Ou qui lui aurait dit ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur la boucle d'oreille d'Harry et elle s'exclama :

- Mais oui, Aquarius !

- Aquarius ? Répéta Harry, se demandant pourquoi diable Hermione appelait l'esprit maintenant.

- Mais rappelle-toi, Aquarius a dit que les pierres étaient souvent dans des lieux chargés d'histoire ou en pleine nature. Bref, dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas saccagés par la pollution ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Ce serait difficile de m'en souvenir, Aquarius ne m'a jamais adressé la parole…

Hermione lui adressa une grimace d'excuse et Harry sourit. Il ne désespérait pas, l'esprit du verseau finirait par lui parler. Un jour.

L'adolescent secoua la tête et regarda Yen :

- D'accord, on sait maintenant. Alors dis-nous en quoi est-ce que cela influe sur la magie et ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse.

- Bien. Alors… La magie a besoin de pureté, de renouveau. La pureté s'obtient en étant entouré de nature, d'objets anciens qui ont appartenu aux anciennes générations. Pour le renouveau, c'est plus embêtant. La magie ne peut se renouveler que dans des endroits où la pollution n'étouffe pas l'air. Et actuellement, il y en a très peu. Au cœur des forêts, dans quelques déserts, entre les montagnes comme ici, à quelques endroits au fond des océans. La plupart de cette Terre est polluée. Que ce soit les déchets rejetés sur les plages, dans les mers, le dioxyde de carbone rejeté par les voitures, la coupe des arbres qui empêche ce même dioxyde de carbone d'être absorbé… C'est quelque chose que les moldus n'essaient pas d'empêcher. Et les rares qui sont conscients que notre planète court à sa fin ne sont pas écoutés.

- … Je vois. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Vous êtes des Changeurs, est-ce que le changement ne pourrait pas être environnemental ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et discutèrent entre eux pendant quelques minutes. Ils étaient d'accord et Hermione se fit porte-parole :

- Ce que tu voudrais, c'est que nous réussissions à trouver un moyen pour que les moldus cessent de polluer ? Une sensibilisation au respect de la planète.

- C'est ça, oui. Vous pourriez le faire ?

- Tous seuls, absolument pas, c'est quelque chose de trop grand pour n'être que trois sur ce projet, répondit Ron.

- Nous pensions à autre chose d'abord. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en même temps chercher un moyen de recycler les déchets et d'ôter la pollution de la planète ? Continua Harry en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Les enfants, vous en discuterez plus tard, intervint le gérant, la matinée est bien avancée, il va bientôt être l'heure pour les vampires d'aller dormir. Si vous voulez rencontrer tout le monde, il serait peut-être temps.

Lorim hocha la tête et ressortit de l'eau pour dire :

- Les garçons ne sont pas nombreux de toute façon. Commençons par Hin.

Kora se dévoua pour transporter le bassin de la sirène et les autres avancèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant la troisième maison et un jeune homme de fort méchante humeur leur ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient frappé :

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour Hin, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lorim avec un sourire tranquille.

- Oh, bonjour princesse. Je vais bien. C'est pour quoi ?

- C'était juste pour faire connaissance, sourit Harry.

- D'accord. Je suis Hin. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Harry et voici Hermione et le rouquin là-bas, c'est Ron.

- Super.

Et la porte se referma.

Harry se tourna vers Yen avec un sourire crispé. L'adolescent leva les mains en signe de paix et Lorim expliqua, gênée :

- Excusez son comportement, Hin est un demi-triton, c'est-à-dire qu'il gagne une queue dès qu'il est en contact avec de l'eau. Même si on peut croire ça assez avantageux d'avoir des jambes pour marcher, imaginez juste qu'il se transforme à la moindre goutte d'eau.

- Je comprends son envie de rester à l'intérieur par ce temps, approuva Harry.

- Ça peut-être mais pourquoi être de mauvaise humeur par ce fait ? Demanda Hermione.

- Hin accepte mal sa condition de créature magique. Il a été transformé contre son gré quand il était enfant en se coupant par mégarde sur un trident magique.

- Les tridents transforment les gens en êtres de l'eau ?

- Seulement ceux qui sont moldus et qui ont une trop petite partie de magie pour être sorciers. Hin était un de ces enfants, expliqua Lorim.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé « princesse » ? Interrogea Hermione.

- C'est une histoire qui viendra en son temps, fit la sirène avec un air mystérieux.

Le groupe rit devant l'air faussement mystique qu'elle affichait et Era sautilla jusqu'à la prochaine porte. Avant de frapper, elle leur expliqua :

- Là, c'est Galathras, mon supérieur. Il est le frère du chef des vampires du Nord et je vous passe son histoire.

- Je dois masquer mon deuxième œil ou est-ce qu'il va être arrêté par le pansement ? Demanda Ron, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

La petite vampire rit légèrement et lui fit signe que c'était bon. Elle frappa joyeusement à la porte et après quelques longues secondes, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement de film d'horreur.

- Oui ? Demanda une voix froide.

Hermione sursauta en apercevant un œil écarlate. Il était nettement moins sympathique que celui d'Aquarius et l'esprit du verseau n'était pas un modèle d'amabilité. Harry avança légèrement et se présenta tout en se sentant parfaitement idiot de déranger les gens sans raison particulière :

- Hum… Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Avec mes amis Ron et Hermione, nous logeons temporairement dans le village et nous trouvions normal de nous présenter aux habitants de la Réserve.

- C'est louable de votre part. Je suis Galathras. Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Pourrais-je mettre un visage sur le nom ?

Harry esquissa un sourire hésitant quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, dévoilant le corps du vampire. Il avait l'air d'un tout jeune adulte très ennuyé par la vie.

Il n'était pas très grand, mince presque maigre et sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Il avait des cheveux blond solaire dont la plupart des mèches étaient assez courtes et retombaient en vagues désorganisées autour de son visage. Derrière sa tête, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et attachés en catogan avec un lacet de cuir rouge sang, les mèches reposant sur son épaule et son pectoral droit. Il portait un bandeau de cuir noir clouté sur l'œil droit et son œil gauche était bel et bien rouge. Diverses boucles d'oreilles ornaient son oreille gauche. Il portait un tee-shirt et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un long manteau noir à l'intérieur rouge.

Plutôt pas mal songea Hermione avant de se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Merci. J'espère que nous deviendrons amis, sourit Harry.

- Moi également, fit le vampire avec un micro sourire.

Ils se séparèrent, Galathras les regardant partir pensivement. Soudain, il avisa la petite vampire qui se faisait très discrète. D'un geste rapide et vengeur, il bondit et l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Avant qu'il n'ait pu corriger cette petite peste comme elle le méritait, une béquille de métal vint appuyer contre sa gorge.

Il tourna un regard glacial vers Harry et demanda dans un murmure menaçant :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Lâche-la.

La voix de l'adolescent si sympathique était aussi basse et aussi pleine de colère que la sienne. Les yeux verts intenses se plissèrent de fureur froide et il répéta :

- Lâche-la.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis son supérieur, c'est mon droit de la corriger.

- En aucun cas tu n'as le droit de maltraiter un enfant, siffla dangereusement Harry.

Les autres poussèrent des gémissements d'angoisse. Il était complètement fou de s'en prendre à Galathras. Le vampire était puissant et dangereux. Il pouvait le tuer d'un seul geste. Les regards des habitants de le Réserve se tournèrent vers Ron et Hermione qui semblaient plutôt sombres mais pas particulièrement inquiets pour leur ami.

- Era n'est pas une enfant, son esprit est bien plus vieux que le tien.

Harry siffla une insulte en Fourchelangue et reprit un peu plus calme :

- Son esprit est peut-être adulte Galathras, mais son corps est celui d'un enfant. Le corps des enfants est fragile et personne ne devrait les toucher dans l'optique de leur faire du mal.

- …

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Non.

- Alors chérissez ceux qu'il vous reste. Lâche-la, s'il te plaît.

Galathras fixa un long moment les yeux surnaturels et finalement, il ouvrit sa main, relâchant Era qui tomba à terre en soufflant. Harry esquissa un sourire soulagé et retira sa béquille qu'il reposa à terre pour s'appuyer lourdement dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Era qui semblait gênée et lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu fait à Galathras pour qu'il s'énerve ?

- J'ai mis de la poudre à gratter dans son lit, avoua Era en baissant les yeux, sans même songer à mentir.

- Il serait peut-être utile que tu lui fasses des excuses, non ?

La voix d'Harry s'était radoucie et la tension ambiante s'apaisa. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement et Era, les mains dans le dos, les pieds jouant avec les cailloux sur le sol jeta un regard à Galathras. L'œil écarlate était froid et la fixait. Elle soupira et dit doucement :

- Je suis désolée Gal.

- Excuses acceptées, Era.

Le vampire ébouriffa les cheveux bien coiffés de la petite peste et elle protesta. Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude et alla rejoindre les autres en courant. Harry resta un instant en arrière et regarda le fier vampire :

- Je peux encore espérer que l'on devienne ami ?

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Galathras eut un sourire un peu plus franc et Harry rit légèrement. L'adolescent tendit une main en direction de l'autre qui la saisit sans hésitation. Puis, Harry alla rejoindre les autres. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la prochaine maison, la plus éloignée. Cette fois, ce fut Nâl qui dit :

- C'est la maison d'Iriel, mon cousin. C'est un loup-garou, lui aussi.

Sans attendre, elle frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, les sourcils froncés par le mécontentement.

- Il est peut-être sorti, suggéra Ron alors qu'elle s'acharnait.

- Pas sans moi, dit la jeune louve, butée.

Era soupira, Yen leva les yeux au ciel et Kora alla saisir la jeune femme par le bras pour l'entrainer vers les escaliers, à presque deux cents mètres de là. Personne n'écouta les protestations de Nâl et Kora finit par lui dire, exaspérée :

- Iriel a beau être ton cousin, il ne te dit pas forcément tout et il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul se temps en temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, démone ratée !

- Nâl ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chos- Protesta Lorim avant d'être interrompue par la démone en question.

- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai, mais si ce n'est pas ça c'est qu'il t'évite, lycanthrope incompétente !

- Il ne m'évite pas !

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! S'écria Era en les fusillant du regard.

- La ferme toi-même moustique ! Répliqua Nâl.

Era ôta soigneusement ses gants, une veine battant sur son front et les confia à Hermione. Et elle se jeta sur ses deux amies, provoquant une mêlée où bras et jambes se confondaient. Harry soupira et ne s'occupa pas plus d'elles, continuant à avancer. Hermione et Ron le suivirent, le rouquin poussant l'aquarium. Yen et Chen rejoignirent le petit brun en courant, Fang et Li-Ming allant voir Hermione pour papoter et Yin-Tou resta avec Ron et Lorim pour discuter.

Ils avancèrent très lentement, Chen ayant remarqué la fatigue du brun. Ses bras n'étaient pas taillés pour soutenir son corps et même avec un pied à terre, ça faisait lourd. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier, Yen força Harry à s'asseoir sur un rocher proche. Ron lui lança une bouteille d'eau que l'adolescent but avec soulagement et ce fut Fang qui posa la question dérangeante :

- Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ?

- Gangrène, répondit le Gryffondor sans aucune gêne, détectée trop tard, on a dû m'amputer. C'était il y a deux mois, en début janvier, je crois.

- Et… Tu as trouvé une solution pour remarcher ? Demanda Li-Ming sans le moindre tact.

Chen alla derrière sa charmante fiancée et l'enserra dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille. La jeune femme rougit rapidement et s'excusa de son manque de douceur. Harry rigola et répondit :

- Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a deux semaines, je t'avoue que ça m'aurait dérangé. Mais maintenant, oui, je sais qu'il existe une solution. Il y a un japonais qui fabrique des membres de métal. Des… Automails ou méca-greffes. On attend que notre médicomage prenne rendez-vous et on part pour le Japon.

- Dans combien de temps ?

Avec un sens de l'à propos juste parfait, la montre d'Harry dans sa poche de pantalon, se mit à chauffer. L'adolescent s'excusa et ouvrit sa montre, le visage de Déméter apparaissant :

- Salut Dém ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien et vous ? On s'inquiétait, ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles, à part votre appel express pour la potion !

- Désolé, on a eu quelques ennuis en chemin mais tout va bien, expliqua Ron par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, on a trouvé la fluorite.

- Et vous êtes où là ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Crystal.

- Tu comptes vraiment retourner travailler un jour, Crys ? Demanda Harry en réponse.

- Mais oui, mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors ? Racontez !

Hermione sourit alors que tous leurs nouveaux amis se massaient derrière eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la montre et du miroir et elle répondit :

- Alors on a quitté Kashgar le dix, après notre conversation, en début d'après-midi, ensuite on est arrivé dans le désert. Le lendemain, on a traversé une toute petite partie du désert, avec les béquilles d'Harry ça a été une vraie partie de plaisir-

- Oui, j'imagine, comment vous avez fait ?

- On lui a fabriqué des skis avec des bouts de plastique qu'on a trouvé. C'est une vraie poubelle ce désert. Enfin bref, Ron et moi sommes descendus dans la mine et quand on est remonté, on s'est fait capturé par Chen, ici présent.

Le jeune chinois agita la main avec un sourire amusé. Harry ricana et continua :

- En fait, il m'avait assommé et ligoté et il a capturé Ron et Hermione à leur retour. Il nous a emmenés dans son village et j'ai été considéré comme otage pendant que Ron et Hermione allaient concocter une potion avec Dém.

- Harry oublie juste de préciser qu'on a passé la nuit dans une prison gelée, ajouta Ron.

- Dém, tu leur as raconté pour la surexposition magique ?

- Oui, oui, je leur ai tout dit. Comment vont les villageois ?

- Ils sont tous guéris, intervint Li-Ming, merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider, sourit la charmante médicomage.

- N'accapare pas tout le monde Dém, je veux la suite de l'histoire ! Râla Crystal en la poussant un peu.

- La suite ? Et bien, Harry a réussi à se lier d'amitié avec notre ravisseur et on a rencontré des gens charmants. Depuis, on découvre, on visite… Anton, tu as déjà entendu parler de la Réserve ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme en apparaissant.

- Un endroit pour créatures magiques qui ont été obligées de fuir leurs patries. Il n'y a pas ça en Angleterre ou en Europe ?

- Pas que je sache. Vous vous êtes faits de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois. Et tu as même trouvé un nouveau chapeau, Harry.

- Cadeau de Qing, une petite fille de quatre ans, répondit joyeusement Harry, fier de son couvre-chef.

Ensuite, ils passèrent aux présentations :

- Alors de l'autre côté, la blonde aux cheveux longs c'est Crystal, celle aux cheveux courts c'est Déméter. L'homme c'est Anton et la vieille femme, Cassandra, la voyante, expliqua Ron.

- Et de ce côté, il y a Yen et Yin-Tou son père, Chen et sa fiancée Li-Ming. La chinoise aux longs cheveux à côté de moi, c'est Fang. Ensuite, celle qui ressemble à une petite fille, c'est Era, une vampire, à côté d'elle Kora, une démone. Puis, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui boude dans son coin, c'est Nâl, une louve-garou. Et la sirène, de ce côté, dit Harry en tournant le miroir pour montrer l'aquarium, c'est Lorim.

- Hé ! Y a Gal qu'arrive ! S'exclama Era en sautant à pieds joints sur les genoux de Yin-Tou qui protesta violemment.

- Ah. Et voici Galathras, un autre vampire, présenta Hermione à leurs amis grecs.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil poli en entendant son nom et regarda Era :

- Va dormir, le soleil approche.

Aussi sec, il fit demi-tour et alla s'enfermer dans sa maison. Era ricana et sautilla jusqu'à la maison des filles, accompagnée de Kora qui préférait également vivre la nuit. Nâl, boudeuse, les suivit en trainant les pieds et seule resta Lorim.

- Et bien, ça en fait du monde, souffla Crystal.

- Mais il y a plus important, j'ai contacté la famille Satô et vous avez rendez-vous le dix-neuf avril.

- Ce qui nous laisse… On est le treize mars… Pour le dix neuf… Ça nous laisse un peu plus d'un mois pour trouver le jade, calcula Ron.

- C'est ça. On se recontacte ? Il faut que j'aille en cours et Crys doit aller travailler.

Ils se saluèrent en se promettant de se reparler rapidement et Harry rangea sa montre dans sa poche avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec le même sourire et lui dit :

- Tu vas pouvoir remarcher, vieux. Dans un mois, on t'opère et tu remarches !

- Comment est arrivée ta gangrène Harry ? Demanda Lorim avec curiosité.

- Une chute dans un escalier. On n'en sait pas plus, Anton a enterré ma jambe et quand on a voulu la récupérer pour que Dém puisse déterminer l'origine de l'infection, elle avait disparu.

- Ta jambe avait disparu ? Répéta Yen bêtement.

- Oui, on a retrouvé des poils de rat et une présence magique dans le coin, marmonna Harry, les yeux plissés.

- Des poils de rat ? Quel rapport avec ta jambe ? Demanda Fang avec son léger accent.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard mais ce fut Ron qui les renseigna :

- Un des serviteurs de Voldemort, le seul présent à ses côtés en ce moment est un Animagus rat. Et on a peur de d'imaginer tous les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire avec la jambe d'Harry.

- Il y a pas mal de rituels de magie noire qui utilisent le sang, dit Yin-Tou avec inquiétude.

- C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur. Voldemort va revenir avant la fin de l'année scolaire et la seule protection que j'ai contre lui était le sang de ma mère qui coulait dans mes veines, dit Harry.

- Et s'il revient en utilisant ton sang, il pourra te toucher ou t'atteindre sans problèmes. Et comme il va essayer de te tuer dès qu'il sera revenu, si tu n'as pas de protection, tu auras tout intérêt à être très loin ou très bien préparé.

- Le Japon me paraît être une bonne idée, suggéra Yen, un peu effrayé.

Son père lui avait vaguement parlé du mage noir et de la terreur qu'il avait inspirée durant tant d'années. Et même si d'après Harry, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour empêcher ça, il ne voulait pas voir une guerre arriver. Et pourtant, son père lui disait que c'était impossible. Que la guerre arriverait et qu'ils devraient combattre.

- Si comme mon père le dit, nous devrons combattre pour nos vies et pour notre liberté, alors je veux être de ceux qui entrerons en guerre contre ce « Voldemort ». Je veux être avec vous trois.

- Yen…

- Je sais que je suis un adolescent et qu'on a le même âge mais je pratique le kung-fu depuis tout petit, je sais me battre au corps à corps et j'apprends par la magie.

- Je sais, je suis sûr que tu pourras être utile et faire un excellent allié mais c'est un engagement très lourd. Le serment de fidélité est quelque chose de fort dont on ne connaît pas la force justement.

- Yen. Tu pars demain à l'école. Prends cette semaine pour y réfléchir, dit sagement son père, pèse toutes les informations que tu auras et prends ta décision en revenant.

- D'accord papa. Harry, peux-tu me renseigner pour que j'ai toutes les informations en main s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, mais pas ici. Remontons dans la tente, elle est tranquille, on pourra discuter tranquillement.

Yen acquiesça et Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la marche. Ils remontèrent doucement, Harry commençant vraiment à fatiguer. Les escaliers n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Quand il trébucha pour la troisième fois, il décida qu'il détestait vraiment ce système de montée. Et ils n'avaient fait que trente marches sur les cent cinquante.

Hermione claqua des doigts soudainement en se retournant :

- Dis… On ne pourrait pas plutôt descendre la tente plutôt que d'être obligés de monter ? Ce serait plus pratique pour toi, Harry. Surtout si on doit parler avec Lorim.

- Hé ! Bonne idée !

Yen effectua un demi-tour sur la pointe du pied un peu dangereux et redescendit en courant. Il échangea quelques mots avec son père et leur fit signe de descendre. C'était ok.

Hermione alla chercher les sacs et Ron s'occupa de la tente. Harry entreprit de redescendre en grommelant.

Une fois en bas, l'adolescent souffla. Vivement qu'il retrouve sa mobilité. Il attendit que Ron et Hermione redescendent avec les sacs à dos et l'anneau doré qu'était la tente. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ron lançait le demi-anneau juste à côté des escaliers, juste sous la falaise. La tente ronde se déplia et Ron alla joyeusement donner des coups de marteau sur les piquets. Une fois installée, Ron poussa la porte et entra en ôtant ses chaussures. Il fit le tour pour s'assurer que tout était debout et finalement, il sortit la tête et clama :

- C'est bon, c'est monté.

- C'est rapide, commenta Yen en entrant.

Il ôta ses chaussures en voyant les deux autres le faire et alla s'asseoir autour de la table de réunion, vite entouré par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Les trois anglais entreprirent de lui raconter ce qu'ils savaient. Ils évitèrent le sujet des Horcruxes mais parlèrent d'une magie très noire présente dans la cicatrice d'Harry et dans cinq autres endroits et qu'il fallait absolument détruire pour que Voldemort puisse mourir. Ils évitèrent également de parler de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier étant beaucoup trop bien placé dans l'estime des gens pour risquer d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne garderait peut-être pas le secret. Mais ils lui expliquèrent que quelqu'un d'assez proche avait tenté de contrôler les émotions de Ron pour qu'il s'éloigne d'Harry. Ils parlèrent des manigances d'une certaine personne pour qu'Harry devienne un sacrifice afin de protéger le monde sorcier avec sa mort. Et ils terminèrent par la prophétie et pourquoi ils recherchaient ces pierres.

Le récit leur pris tout l'après-midi et les questions de Yen firent durer ça jusqu'en fin de soirée et ce fut plein d'incertitudes que le jeune chinois les quitta pour la semaine. Harry, Ron et Hermione eux, étaient tout aussi incertains que leur ami. Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à retrouver toutes les pierres avant le retour de Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient de retour à temps pour l'empêcher de nuire ?

La semaine qui arriva passa rapidement.

Pour Ron, ce fut très routinier. Il se levait le matin, plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire et allait s'entraîner. Plus le temps passait et plus ses entraînements se faisaient longs. Il commençait réellement à apprécier son jogging du matin, les étirements qui s'en suivaient et les quelques exercices que le vieux Yin-Tou lui avait donné à faire. Quand ses entraînements étaient terminés, il rentrait manger et ensuite, il passait l'après-midi avec soit Fleur, soit Viktor, soit Cédric, soit Padma pour avancer sur l'histoire de Voldemort et l'emplacement possible des Horcruxes. Ensuite, il allait dîner et il terminait la soirée avec les autres par des jeux divers, des blagues ou des discussions.

Pour Hermione, ce fut plus tranquille. Elle continua à parler avec Aquarius les jours où Harry l'invoquait et sinon, elle discutait par hibou avec la famille Satô. Elle avait ainsi récupéré leur adresse et prit les billets d'avion pour le dix-sept avril, en fin d'après midi. Ils auraient ainsi deux jours pour rejoindre Sôma par le train. Ensuite, elle s'était employée à recueillir les serments de fidélités d'Era et de Lorim. D'après ce qu'elle savait Galathras avait demandé à faire un serment mais comme il n'adressait la parole qu'à Harry… Et enfin, elle renforçait son amitié avec Fang. La jeune chinoise et elle avaient immédiatement accrochées. Elles avaient les mêmes passions, la lecture, l'apprentissage et les bonnes manières. Elles étaient toutes les deux proches de leurs amis et assez protectrices.

Et pour Harry, ce fut certainement la semaine la plus épuisante de toute sa vie, même en comptant l'horrible semaine qu'il avait passé avec Hermione pour maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction juste avant la première tâche. Le matin, il se levait avant l'aube pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement, en haut du village. Chen s'était mis en tête de renforcer sa jambe restante. Il disait que s'il devait avoir une jambe de métal, il y avait des risques qu'elle rouille et qu'en attendant de la réparer, il devait savoir se débrouiller parfaitement avec sa jambe droite. Surtout si sa jambe de métal lâchait dans un moment critique. Aussi, Chen le forçait à se tenir sur sa jambe droite le plus longtemps possible sans ses béquilles, de sauter d'un point à un autre, de rester en équilibre sur un rondin, de pivoter rapidement. Harry ressortait lessivé et il était tout juste midi. Il devait ensuite redescendre pour manger et passait l'après-midi avec Chen et Yin-Tou en montgolfière à sillonner la Chine.

Les deux hommes lui montraient et parlaient de cette fameuse pollution. Et finalement, dès que la nuit était tombée, il passait tout un moment à discuter avec Galathras, Era et Lorim, les trois seuls qui avaient effectué le serment de fidélité.

Bref, ce fut une semaine très prise mais extrêmement riche. Et tout s'accéléra à la première réunion qu'ils eurent tous, le lendemain après le retour de Yen à la Réserve.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Tout le monde s'écartait du passage du professeur Rogue. L'homme était d'un naturel sombre et solitaire mais depuis une semaine, il était juste exécrable. Les Poufsouffle des deux premières années étaient ressortis de la classe de potions en pleurant et les Gryffondor hésitaient sérieusement à se faire porter pâle en voyant l'air complètement fermé du maître des potions. Même les Serpentard subissaient les foudres de l'homme.

Et évidemment, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait.

Ce fut Dumbledore, en voyant un jeune Gryffondor fondre en larmes au petit déjeuner disant qu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours de potions qui prit les choses en mains. Il se leva, sa robe verte aux motifs orange de baguettes magiques étincelantes tournoyant autour de ses bottes à boucles. D'un pas rapide, il descendit aux cachots d'où des tas de fumées étranges et d'insultes colorées provenaient.

D'un geste de baguette, il évacua la fumée nauséabonde et avança jusqu'au laboratoire de potions où le maître des lieux tournait autour d'une dizaine de chaudrons fumant en rajoutant un ingrédient pilé ici, jetant un liquide fumant là, tournant dans un sens d'un côté et baissant le feu d'un autre.

Le vieil homme toqua à la porte ouverte et il fut accueillit d'un « J'ai pas l'temps ! » grognon et pressé. Albus tiqua et avança quand même :

- Mon cher Severus, que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Mon maître d'apprentissage, bougonna l'homme sans s'arrêter, veut un stock de potion Tue-loup pour dans trois jours. Et je dois absolument les terminer aujourd'hui pour qu'elles aient le temps de se stabiliser et de refroidir avant que je les envoie. Alors bougez de là, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos bêtises !

- Severus voyons, calmez-vous.

- Non, j'ai pas l'temps pour ça non plus, j'ai besoin de six heures pour terminer ces potions et j'ai des cornichons à surveiller dans vingt minutes.

- Je vous dispense de vos cours pour aujourd'hui Severus, terminez vos potions, dormez et revenez en forme. D'accord ?

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Dumbledore sortit en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour les caprices étranges du maître d'apprentissage de son professeur de potions. Il était bien trop inquiet pour Harry. Où est-ce qu'il était parti ? Où est-ce que ses deux amis avaient bien pu l'entraîner ? Et est-ce que le jeune Ronald Weasley allait bien ?

Il soupira. Ils avaient réussi à rendre la mémoire aux Dursley mais ils avaient refusé d'apprendre quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur neveu et exigeaient qu'on leur enlève de nouveau son souvenir. Personne ne pouvait néanmoins retrouver l'identité de celui qui avait complètement modifié la mémoire des Dursley. Ils avaient simplement pu voir Ron et Hermione arriver et entendre la porte se fermer une quinzaine de minutes après et plus rien ensuite.

Dumbledore secoua la tête sombrement. S'il tenait les responsables de cet effacement de mémoire, il leur ferait passer l'envie de chercher à dissimuler la cachette d'Harry.

En attendant, il devait annoncer la nouvelle de leur quartier libre aux enfants. Même si on s'inquiétait, la vie continuait et il était toujours directeur de l'école.

Il retrouverait Harry, il en faisait le serment.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	17. L'Union des Changeurs

Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Pas de grands discours, je suis très pressée aujourd'hui ^^

Je poste rapidement après un éternel remerciement aux adorables personnes qui laissent leur avis ainsi qu'à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (promis, je fais une mise à jour du chapitre dans la semaine pour le faire correctement)

Ça y est, j'ai un peu de temps : alors merci à tous les revieweurs ainsi qu'à MI (j'adore ton pseudo XD), Lilys (merci beaucoup !), adenoide (merci pour ta review), Maxepehy (attention, c'est dangereux les barres de lit :O) et oliemainverte (merci pour l'information).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVII - <strong>**L'UNION DES CHANGEURS**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Yen revint, le vendredi dix-huit au soir, il ne croisa qu'Harry en bas des escaliers de pierre qui lui glissa qu'ils avaient une réunion le lendemain à quatorze heures avant de partir en baillant grommelant à propos de vampires nocturnes qui ne laissaient pas les gens dormir.<p>

Il ne le revit que le lendemain, à treize heures alors qu'il sortait prendre l'air après avoir manger. Harry peinait à avancer sur ses béquilles, le corps tout courbatu. Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait à torrents depuis la veille.

Harry laissa Yen parler en premier. Ce-dernier hésita longtemps, ouvrant la bouche, la refermant, remerciant finalement la patience de son ami qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire avant de dire :

- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'accepte de faire le serment. Je me suis renseigné pendant cette semaine sur les serments et sur ce Voldemort. Je ne veux pas que des enfants comme Qing aient à subir un autre règne comme celui des années soixante-dix.

- Alors tu es des nôtres ?

- Oui.

- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous, Yen.

- Et c'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Yen posa un genou à terre, face à Harry. Il posa une main sur son cœur, saisit celle de son ami de l'autre et prononça :

- « Moi, Dzou Yen jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

Un fin fil d'or relia les cœurs de Yen et d'Harry et une douce chaleur s'empara d'eux. Hermione, Ron, Cassandra, Crystal, Anton, Draco, Fred, Georges et tous les autres sentirent une nouvelle chaleur dans leurs cœurs, d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ils sourirent en posant leur main droite sur leur cœur d'un même mouvement.

- I-Il y a beaucoup de présences, souffla Yen en se frottant la poitrine.

- C'est un sentiment très fort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais c'est beau.

Harry hocha la tête alors que la chaleur refluait un peu, restant dans un coin de son cœur. Quelques secondes après, Fang, Li-Ming et Chen apparurent, l'homme tenant la petite Qing dans ses bras.

L'enfant battit des mains quand elle aperçut Harry qui portait toujours son bonnet panda et elle tendit les bras vers lui :

- Harry bras !

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire et la prit contre lui, la posant contre sa hanche avec difficulté. Il remercia l'entraînement intensif de Chen. Il pouvait tenir debout sur ses béquilles sans trop de difficultés à présent.

La petite Qing s'était beaucoup attachée à lui. La tente du trio était sa nouvelle cour de récréation et Lucky sa nouvelle peluche. Le chiot ne la quittait quasiment plus, sauf quand un de ses maîtres l'appelait. Désormais, voir Qing avec le petit beagle était devenu normal. Les trois amis posèrent un genou à terre devant Harry et Qing et Yen haussa les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Harry, je suis une des filles illégitimes de l'empereur de Chine. J'ai dû partir parce que j'avais de la magie. Mais j'ai plusieurs fois rencontré mon père et il aime profondément chacun de ses enfants. Si le peu d'influence que j'ai auprès de mon père peut aider, alors je serais des vôtres. Je veux aider et faire partie du groupe, dit Fang.

- Je suis le garde du corps de la princesse Fang, continua Chen, et je suis également un bon combattant. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de magie pour être un sorcier, mais j'en ai plus qu'un moldu. Je suis ce que les sorciers appellent vulgairement un Cracmol. J'aiderais aussi.

- Et moi, je n'irais nulle part sans Chen d'une part. D'autre part, je suis un maître de kung-fu et je suis aussi une sorcière. J'ai inventé une technique d'art martial qui combine le kung-fu et la magie. Je serais utile.

Harry enregistra les informations, regardant Fang avec surprise. La jeune fille était une princesse ? C'était surprenant de voir quelqu'un de la famille de l'empereur dans un village aussi pauvre que la Réserve. Chen était donc son garde du corps. Soit. S'ils avaient pesé leur décision, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser :

- Vous êtes certains de votre choix ?

- Certaine, répondit Fang.

- Nous aussi, dirent les deux amants main dans la main.

- Yen, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense qu'ils feront d'excellents alliés, répondit le chinois avec un sourire, ravi que son avis soit demandé aussi rapidement.

- Alors d'accord.

- Très bien. Alors… « Moi, Xie Fang jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur amie. Que je meure si je trahis. »

- « Moi, Wang Chen jure en ma vie, mon nom et… ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis. »

- A mon tour. « Moi, Tao Li-Ming jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur amie. Que je meure si je trahis. »

Trois fils d'or allèrent relier Fang, Li-Min, Harry et Chen et tous ressentirent la même chaleur intense dans leur poitrine. Yen eut un sourire en sentant les présences de ses amis s'ajouter à toutes celles qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Harry regarda sa montre à gousset et chatouilla le ventre de Qing qui rigole joyeusement :

- Il est deux heures moins le quart. Le temps que tout le monde arrive et s'installe, il sera temps de commencer. Allons-y.

Chen reprit Qing dans ses bras, l'enfant agitant les pieds pour redescendre. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Chen et courut jusque dans la tente pour s'installer avec des feuilles et des crayons du côté détente. Harry reprit ses béquilles et tous les cinq, ils rejoignirent la tente.

Elle était vide, ils étaient les premiers. Ils prirent le temps de choisir leurs sièges. Harry s'assit en bout de table, face à l'entrée pour voir tout le monde arriver. En attendant que tout le monde arrive, il consulta les dernières notes qu'ils avaient prises et qu'ils n'avaient pas rentrées dans le Livre des Changeurs.

Quand Hermione arriva, elle les salua à peine. Elle avait des livres plein les bras, la montre contre l'oreille comme un téléphone et semblait presque se disputer avec quelqu'un. Elle laissa tomber les livres à la gauche d'Harry et disparut dans la chambre pour terminer sa discussion houleuse. Ron suivit quelques minutes plus tard et alla se rafraîchir avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à droite d'Harry, un sandwich à la main, un verre d'eau dans l'autre.

- Punaise Harry, rappelle-moi de rajouter des carottes sur la liste des courses… Tes sandwichs à la carotte râpée sont divins.

Harry le remercia, les joues rouges et replongea dans ses notes. Il était vraiment obligé de faire ce genre de compliment devant les personnes qui se moquaient déjà de sa virilité ? Évidemment, les ricanements ne manquèrent par du côté de Chen et de Yen. Ron les laissa rigoler et termina de bricoler sa montre en suivant les instructions de Rip. La jeune femme l'avait contacté dans la matinée pour qu'il trafique quelques trucs et il avait à peine pris le temps de s'entraîner et de manger depuis.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Lorim et d'Era d'apparaître. D'un geste de baguette, Harry envoya une chaise contre le mur pour que le bassin puisse loger autour de la table. La jolie sirène sortit la tête de l'eau en baissant le niveau de l'aquarium pour être à la hauteur de la table, comme si elle était assise. Era s'assit sur ses genoux pour être à la bonne hauteur et piocha dans le gobelet de bonbons que Ron lui tendait avec un sourire gourmand.

Galathras alla s'asseoir dans une chaise dans un coin sombre en baillant. S'il avait fait beau temps, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds hors de chez lui. Harry avait de la chance qu'il fasse un temps horrible.

Hermione revint et regarda autour d'elle. Elle réfléchit rapidement et dit à Harry :

- Tout le monde est là. On commence ?

- Attends, il manque une personne.

- Pardon pour le retard, dit une voix chaude et grave.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Qui était cet homme ?

Il était grand, musclé, semblait avoir moins de vingt ans et était diablement beau. Ses cheveux d'un gris très pur presque blanc étaient assez courts et retombaient autour de sa tête en mèches désordonnées. Quelques mèches caressaient sa nuque jusque sur les côtés de son cou. Sa peau était bronzée, de ceux qui passent l'été au soleil et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu très lumineux, cyan, aux nombreux cils très longs. Un anneau d'or ornait son oreille gauche et une dent de requin y était accrochée.

Il portait un tee-shirt jaune et un jean classique, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir aux manches retournées qui lui arrivaient sous les coudes. Sur sa poitrine puissante, une chaine avec deux plaques militaires reposaient.

- Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Iriel.

- Iriel… Le cousin de Nâl ? Le loup-garou qu'on n'a pas vu de la semaine ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Je suis désolé de m'être caché mais je ne connaissais que les réactions d'Harry avec ce que j'avais observé, dimanche dernier. Il m'a parlé de vous et on s'est arrangé pour faire le serment au moment où Lorim faisait le sien. Ainsi, ma présence passerait presque inaperçu.

- Iriel souhaitait rester discret, il ne voulait pas que sa cousine, Nâl, le rejoigne là-dedans. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air, expliqua Harry.

Galathras fit une grimace. Chiotte, il était là aussi. Le loup-garou lui renvoya sa grimace et il s'assit à l'extrême opposé du vampire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils vivaient au même endroit qu'ils s'appréciaient forcément. Ils se toléraient, c'était déjà pas mal.

- Cette fois, tout le monde est là, Hermione.

- Parfait. Ron, tu as terminé ?

- Une checonde, je reviche cha.

Ron, quelques vis entre les dents, ferma un œil pour ne pas se rater et referma correctement l'arrière de la montre. Il la revissa soigneusement et leva le pouce :

- C'est bon de mon côté Rip.

Dans le miroir, la jeune femme leva le même pouce et s'exclama :

- Vas-y, essaye !

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la montre. Il prit une grande inspiration, anxieux à l'idée que leur nouvelle idée plante lamentablement et dit d'une voix ferme :

_- Zoom_.

Le miroir sortit de son cadre et s'agrandit, formant maintenant un cercle de la taille d'une assiette. Ron émit un bruit satisfait et s'écria à travers le grand miroir :

- Ça y est de mon côté ça marche !

_- Zoom_ ! C'est bon pour nous aussi ! S'exclama la voix de Rip de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Parfait, alors maintenant, contacter tout le monde. Harry, je te laisse te charger de ceux qui restent anonymes, ok ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit sa propre montre. Il prononça le sort « _Zoom_ » pour agrandir le miroir, ravi de voir que ça fonctionnait du premier coup et murmura ensuite :

- Alors… Draco. Théodore. Percy. Padma. Terry.

Le miroir se dédoubla en cinq miroirs de la taille d'une assiette, reliés par des fils de cuivre torsadés et cinq visages apparurent presque immédiatement. Harry, voyant que Draco semblait prêt à l'incendier pour une raison qui lui échappait dit rapidement :

- Ne parlez pas, vous êtes là incognito. Je vais flouter les miroirs pour que personne ne reconnaisse ni vos voix, ni vos visages alors attendez un peu avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry prononça quelques sortilèges à voix basse, vérifiant que personne ne l'écoutait, tout le monde concentré sur le nombre impressionnant de miroirs qui apparaissaient sur la montre de Ron. Ensuite, il hocha la tête et déposa la montre en sur la table, entre Hermione et lui. Elle tenait debout sans problème vu qu'elle n'était pas ouverte en entier.

- Vous voyez ?

- Sans problème, répondit la voix déformée de Terry.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Théo.

- Très bien merci, fatigué mais entier. Et pour vous tous ?

Ils l'assurèrent tous de leur bonne santé et attendirent que Ron ait tout le monde en miroir. Avec le miroir d'Hermione, il contacta les anglais et avec le sien, il s'occupa de la Grèce.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, la montre fut adossée contre une des chaises, posée contre la table et tous les visages présents donnèrent à Harry, Ron et Hermione une belle bouffée de nostalgie. Harry entreprit de faire les présentations :

- Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter les uns aux autres. Tout d'abord, autour de moi, en Chine. A côté d'Hermione, vous avez Fang, puis Chen et Li-Ming. A côté de Li-Ming, il y a Iriel, dans le bassin c'est Lorim, à côté de Lorim, il y a Era et dans le coin, c'est Galathras. Du côté anglais, dans les miroirs à la gauche d'Hermione, nous avons Fred et George, les frères de Ron, ils sont jumeaux, ce sont les deux rouquins en bas, puis Cédric, à gauche des jumeaux. Au dessus de Cédric, il y a Fleur et à sa droite, il y a Viktor. Et enfin, à la droite de Viktor, au dessus de Fred, il y a Olivier.

- Cap' !

- Capitaine !

Les jumeaux firent des bonds tant ils étaient contents de revoir leur ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Olivier était évidemment dans le même état, comme les trois gamins qu'ils étaient. Hermione se chargea de faire taire ces acharnés de Quidditch et ils purent continuer :

- Pour ceux qui utilisent les miroirs, pointez vos baguettes sur le miroir le plus proche de la montre et prononcez « _Zoom_ ». Vous y verrez plus clair. Quand la conversation sera terminée, les nombreux miroirs disparaîtront et reprendront leur taille normale, expliqua Ron.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, entendant de nombreux « _Zoom_ » dans les différents miroirs et un « Quelle formule stupide » venant d'un blond masqué à travers un miroir anglais. Diverses exclamations de surprise et d'admiration retentirent, créant un énorme brouhaha et une détonation puissante retentit du côté grec, réduisant tout le monde au silence.

- Merci Anton, sourit Harry, ensuite, du côté grec, à la droite de Ron, vous avez en bas à droite Cassandra, au milieu Crystal, à gauche, voici Anton. Ensuite, au-dessus, vous avez à droite Déméter, et à gauche Rip. Pour terminer, les cinq personnes à travers les miroirs qui sont entre Hermione et moi sont nos alliées mais préfèrent rester anonymes pour le moment. J'ai leur accord pour dévoiler leurs identités en cas de besoin.

- Bien. Maintenant, commençons la première réunion, entama Hermione.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Rip ne prenne la parole un peu bruyamment :

- J'aimerais commencer ! *Slap* Aïe !

- Ne crie pas, Rip, tout le monde t'entend.

- Vieux croûton, marmonna la jeune femme avant de se reprendre une autre pichenette.

Compatissant, le trio se frotta machinalement l'oreille. La jeune vendeuse, inventrice et conseillère continua sur sa lancée :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le sujet le plus important mais Jehora a demandé à ce qu'on se trouve un nom et je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Crystal, nous finirons par être connus d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit à la fin de l'année ou dans quelques années. Mais pour que les gens puissent mettre un nom sur nos actions, il nous faut un nom. Personnellement, je serais très embêtée que les gens pensent que les bonnes actions viennent toutes de Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais nous sommes nombreux, intervint Lorim, nous aurons du mal à nous mettre d'accord.

- Et si nous commencions par définir ce que nous sommes ? Proposa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne chercha pas l'identité de celui qui venait de poser la question et répondit :

- Et bien… Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Un simple groupe ? Un « ordre » comme l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore ? Une organisation comme les mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

Un silence se fit et ils réfléchirent tous pendant de longues minutes. Et ensuite, les propositions suivirent, Era en tête :

- Une confrérie ?

- Une association ? Continua Viktor.

- Une armée ! Proposa Georges.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de hiérarchie ici, précisa Ron à l'adresse de son frère.

- Ouais mais une armée, ça fait nettement plus classe, défendit Fred.

- Une congrégation ? Demanda Galathras.

- Ou une fédération, fit Iriel par esprit de contradiction.

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard et se lancèrent dans une bataille d'insultes mais furent interrompus par Fang qui demanda doucement :

- Et pourquoi pas une union ?

Ce qui interrompit net les disputes. On entendit Hermione glisser à Li-Ming que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait Harry organiser une réunion avec autant de personnes aussi bruyantes d'un coup. La jeune fille rougit légèrement et croisa les bras, refusant de lâcher son idée qu'elle allait avoir une migraine retentissante avant la fin de la réunion.

Finalement, ce fut la voix de Terry qui approuva, très hésitant :

- J-Je pense que « union » est une bonne définition de ce que nous sommes.

- Développe ta pensée, dit doucement Harry avec un sourire heureux.

Il était rare que Terry prenne la parole en public et quand il le faisait, ce n'était jamais pour du vent. L'adolescent rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et précisa :

- D'après le dictionnaire-

- Un Serdaigle, aucun doute, fit la voix de Draco.

- Tu veux bien la boucler et le laisser terminer ? Râla Ron.

Une insulte légère suivit des deux côtés avant qu'un double coup de coude ne les fasse taire. Harry du côté de Ron et Théo du côté de Draco.

- Continue, s'il te plaît, demanda Lorim avec un sourire paisible.

- D-D'accord. Je disais, d'après le dictionnaire, une union est une entente basée sur des intérêts communs. Ce qui nous correspond plutôt bien, non ?

- Si, c'est une excellente idée, je trouve. Merci à toi Fang et à toi aussi.

Harry demanda l'avis de tout le monde et ne recevant aucune protestation, le début de leur nom fut adopté. Ils seraient donc une union. Chen souleva la juste question :

- Va pour l'union, mais l'union de quoi ?

- Des vampires ! S'exclama Era en bondissant sur sa chaise.

- Il n'y a que deux vampires ici, répliqua le loup-garou en haussant un sourcil.

Galathras plissa les yeux. Comment ça « que » deux vampires ? Il le cherchait ? Yen, voyant une nouvelle bagarre arriver s'écria sans réfléchir :

- Les Changeurs !

Il s'interrompit, les joues rouges en voyant que tout le monde le fixait. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir une seule seconde, juste pour empêcher Galathras et Iriel de se taper dessus. Il se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant correctement. « Les Changeurs » ? Ce n'était pas complètement idiot. Il continua donc :

- C'est vrai en fait. Nous sommes rassemblés autour des Changeurs. Notre union est pour empêcher Voldemort de faire du mal autour de lui, pour empêcher Dumbledore de détruire encore plus le peu de confiance que les sorciers ont en la maison Serpentard et pour faire retrouver à la magie sa splendeur d'antan en débarrassant le monde de la pollution ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment ?

- Hein ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Yen, o-on n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet là, fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

L'adolescent lui fit une grimace d'excuse et Harry leva une main. Miraculeusement, tout le monde se tut. Il regarda sa main avec surprise et haussa les épaules. Tant que ça marchait. Il prit donc la parole :

- On reviendra sur le dernier sujet plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. J'aimerais d'abord que nous nous décidions rapidement sur le nom pour clore le sujet. Est-ce que « Changeurs » vous va comme fin de nom ?

- Ce qui donnerait « L'Union des Changeurs » ? Fit la voix hésitante de Padma.

- Ça sonne bien, fit, très étonnamment, Draco.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Si ça plaisait à sa majesté, c'était tout bon. Le reste des alliés furent également d'accord et Harry conclut donc :

- Notre groupe sera donc « L'Union des Changeurs » et les membres seront des Alliés. C'est bon pour tout le monde, aucune objection ? Non ? Parfait, sujet clos. Rip, tu préviendras Jehora ?

- Ce sera fait, sans problème ! Fit la jeune femme.

- Bien sujet clos. Une autre proposition ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'aimerais avoir un rapide résumé de ce pourquoi nous nous battons, demanda Li-Ming qui n'était pas au courant de tout.

- Ok, ça risque d'être long. Anton, j'aimerais leur parler à tous de tu sais quoi. Nous avons pensé à tout ça et nous en avons conclu que nous préférions ne pas avoir de secrets pour les autres.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que plus de gens soient au courant de cette dangereuse magie mais si tu penses que c'est nécessaire…

- Nous pensons surtout que nos Alliés sont suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre tout ce qu'impliquerait de pratiquer une telle chose, dit Hermione.

Anton soupira mais acquiesça finalement. Les trois adolescents connaissaient leurs amis mieux que lui. Et il leur faisait confiance. Ce fut donc Harry qui raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient.

- Il y a plus de soixante ans, Tom Jedusor est né. Ce qu'on sait de son enfance ? Pas grand-chose pour le moment. On sait juste qu'il a grandit dans un orphelinat et qu'ensuite, il a fait ses sept années d'études à Poudlard. C'était un élève brillant de la maison Serpentard. A quinze ans, il est devenu préfet. A seize ans, il obtenait une récompense pour services rendus à l'école et fit renvoyer Hagrid, un autre élève qui devint gardien des lieux et des clefs à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi le faire renvoyer ? Demanda Chen.

- Parce qu'il lui fallait un bouc émissaire. Quelqu'un que personne n'écouterait même s'il essayait de se défendre. Hagrid était un coupable idéal. C'est un demi-géant au cœur bien trop grand avec une fascination très étrange pour les animaux très dangereux.

- A son actif, un dragon, un cerbère, des acromentulas, des hippogriffes et des satanés scroutts à pétard, précisa obligeamment Ron.

- Bref. Tom avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, repaire du fondateur Salazar Serpentard avant qu'il ne quitte l'école. Dans cette chambre, il y avait un basilic. Parlant fourchelangue, Tom l'a contrôlé et l'a envoyé pétrifier des élèves nés de moldus de l'école. Puis, il a fini par tuer une élève et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a fait accuser et renvoyer Hagrid. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour se méfier de lui. Ensuite, quelques années plus tard, vers ses trente ans, il est revenu à Poudlard pour demander le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Dumbledore lui a refusé et il est parti. Plus personne n'entendit plus parler de Tom Jedusor après ça. On le connu ensuite sous le pseudonyme de « Lord Voldemort ».

- Attends… Tu nous as raconté l'histoire de Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'exclama Fred.

- Oui, Fred. Voldemort est Jedusor. Ou l'inverse. Bref, ensuite, il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, une prophétie a été faite par Sybille Trelawney et a été entendue par Albus Dumbledore. En résumé, ça disait que celui qui pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtrait fin juillet et qu'il aurait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorerait. Mais qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait vivre tant que l'autre survivrait.

- Et c'était toi ? S'enquit Iriel.

- Pas obligatoirement. C'est Voldemort qui m'a choisit. Pour quelle raison, je ne sais pas, Fortescue pense que c'est parce que nous sommes tous deux des Sang-Mêlés mais je n'étais pas forcément destiné à être celui qu'il marquerait comme son égal. Il m'a choisit, me marquant comme son égal avec cette chose, dit-il en pointant sa cicatrice du doigt, et a essayé de me tuer, le trente-et-un octobre de l'année 1981. J'avais quinze mois. Comme tout le monde le sait, grâce au sacrifice de mes parents, j'ai survécu et Voldemort a été battu. D'après Cassandra, notre voyante internationale, Voldemort reviendra avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Voilà pour le sujet Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas mort quand le sort de la Mort l'a touché ? Demanda Galathras.

Même lui n'était pas immortel et il était un vampire, pourtant. Il avait une espérance de vie extrêmement longue mais pas d'immortalité. Alors comme ce cinglé avait-il fait ?

- Ah ça… Voldemort a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. En sept morceaux.

Il y eut des exclamations d'horreur et de dégoût qu'Harry commençait à connaître par cœur. Il attendit patiemment que le silence revienne, se disant que ce serait pire d'ici quelques minutes. Quand il put parler, il expliqua patiemment :

- Cette magie de séparation de l'âme est affreuse, inhumaine. Séparer son âme équivaut à empêcher sa magie de faire autre chose que le mal. On en devient presque immortel mais ce n'est plus une vie. Ce qu'on crée, en enfermant un bout de son âme dans un objet s'appelle un Horcruxe. Voldemort a abimé son âme bien plus que ce que nous imaginions, il l'a déchirée en sept morceaux. Enfin… Nous supposons qu'il ignore qu'il y en a un septième. Le premier est d'ors et déjà détruit, c'était un journal intime. Le septième est là, pas besoin de le chercher.

Quand il indiqua sa cicatrice du doigt, le brouhaha horrifié recommença. Harry décida de ne même pas y faire attention. Il échangea simplement un regard blasé avec Crystal et prit des nouvelles de Jehora et de Madok, laissant ses amis gérer la crise. Il les laissa leur expliquer que non, Harry n'était pas possédé par Voldemort et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être de toute façon parce que primo, Harry était au courant pour l'Horcruxe et pas Voldemort et secundo, grâce à Nenya, l'anneau des Elfes, il était protégé du mal.

Quand enfin le calme revint, Harry put continuer :

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions sur Voldemort ? Non ? Très bien. Et est-ce que quelqu'un a un problème avec cette foutue chose dans cette foutue cicatrice même en sachant que je suis bien plus dégoûté par ça que vous tous réunis ?

Un silence gêné s'installa et Lorim sortit le bras de son aquarium pour lui tapoter la main doucement et lui assura que personne n'avait changé d'avis à son sujet. Tous acquiescèrent, que ce soit en direct ou à travers les miroirs et Harry fut soulagé. Tout allait bien.

Rassuré, il continua avec un peu plus d'assurance :

- Très bien. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, donc. De ce qu'on sait, avant sa promotion pour être directeur, il était professeur de métamorphose. C'était Armando Dippet le directeur et déjà, on n'encourageait plus l'entente inter-maisons. Quand Dumbledore est arrivé au « pouvoir », ça s'est aggravé pour la maison Serpentard. La compétition entre les maisons s'est développé à un point que toutes se considéraient comme rivales et qu'il était déconseillé d'avoir des amis dans d'autres maisons. D'ailleurs, peu d'élèves se mélangent hors des maisons de Poudlard. D'après Fortescue, un ancien directeur de Poudlard qui est présent en temps que tableau dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore a radicalement changé de politique à la fin de la guerre. Il a monté toutes les maisons contre Serpentard car il savait que Voldemort reviendrait et que, comme lors de sa première montée au pouvoir, il tenterait de recruter dans la maison Serpentard.

- Mais est-ce qu'en montant les autres maisons contre Serpentard, il ne poussait pas directement cette maison dans les bras de Voldemort ? Demanda Yen.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire et ce fut Ron qui répondit :

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur la deuxième plus grande erreur de Dumbledore, Yen. J'en avais discuté avec Harry il y a quelques mois. Il m'a appris que s'il n'y avait personne pour croire que les Serpentard pouvaient être autre chose que mauvais, alors eux-mêmes n'auraient pas envie de faire d'effort pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

- Ah oui, je me souviens. Tu as ajouté quelque chose comme « _Et je veux sincèrement croire qu'ils pourront encore rester des gens biens tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour croire en eux. Et s'il n'y a que moi, alors je serais cette personne._ » n'est-ce pas ? Cita Crystal qui se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, sourit Harry.

Draco et Théo, enfermés dans le dortoir échangèrent un regard. Théo avait un grand sourire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry il avait été sûr que c'était quelqu'un de gentil et que cette gentillesse les surprendrait un jour. Pour Draco, c'était le même sentiment de respect qui naissait dans sa poitrine. Ce foutu Potter avait le chic pour sortir des phrases qui le touchaient en plein cœur.

Et apparemment, ce n'était pas fini :

- Mais Harry, Peter, cet ancien ami de ton père qui a vendu tes parents, il était à Gryffondor, non ? Demanda Era, perplexe.

- Ouais, mais Dumbledore n'entend que ce qui l'arrange, soupira Ron.

- Il a très probablement effacé cette image de sa mémoire. Dumbledore est un ancien Gryffondor et je pense qu'il ne veut pas croire que sa maison puisse être capable du moindre mal, expliqua Hermione.

- D'accord, c'est triste mais on a déjà intégré que les Serpentard n'étaient pas forcément mauvais, Harry. C'est même toi qui nous a demandé de les lâcher un peu et de concentrer nos blagues sur toute l'école.

Draco et Théo sursautèrent. Ça aussi c'était grâce à Harry ? Si le jumeau Weasley disait vrai, ils lui devaient vraiment une fière chandelle.

- Et sinon, qu'a fait Dumbledore ? Demanda Galathras en se frottant les yeux.

Il était vraiment fatigué alors vivement que ça se termine.

- D'après Fortescue, ce qu'il a fait ensuite, il l'a fait « pour » Harry, intervint Crystal, pour sa sécurité apparemment. S'il a monté les maisons contre Serpentard, c'est pour qu'Harry ne soit pas tenté par le côté obscur. Parce qu'avec l'Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, il craignait qu'Harry ne devienne mauvais.

- Harry… Mauvais ? Répéta Cédric, incrédule.

C'était stupide, tout le monde connaissait la gentillesse du petit Gryffondor. Il avait toujours un mot pour rassurer et un sourire gentil. Quand il n'allait pas bien, il ne le faisait pas remarquer et ne s'imposait jamais. Comment pourrait-il devenir mauvais ?

- Oui, c'est Dumbledore, hein, faut pas trop chercher non plus, souffla Ron.

- Bref. Sinon, il a posé un sortilège de contrôle d'émotions sur le cœur de Ron pour l'éloigner d'Harry afin que, moins entouré, Harry arrête de se mettre en danger pour les autres.

- Mais est-ce qu'en l'éloignant de ses amis, ça ne rrrevenait pas à le pousser du côté sombrrre ? S'enquit Viktor.

- On est bien d'accord, ricana Ron alors que son ami lui collait un coup de coude.

- Sinon, il empêche l'unification des maisons pour… Attends, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Il ne veut pas que les autres élèves hors de la maison Gryffondor apprennent à connaître Harry. Il pense qu'en le connaissant mieux, ils se rendront compte qu'il est tout à fait abordable et qu'ils cesseront de l'aduler comme s'il était le Messie.

- Personne ne m'adule, grommela Harry les joues cramoisies.

- Si, Colin, mais c'est une autre histoire, rit Terry.

- Oh la ferme.

- Je peux terminer ?

- Désolé, Crys, vas-y.

- Je disais que s'ils cessaient de l'adorer et qu'ils commençaient simplement à l'apprécier, Harry pourrait commencer à ne plus vouloir se sacrifier spontanément pour eux. Parce qu'Harry n'aime pas décevoir. Et en ne voulant pas décevoir ses « fans » il se serait sacrifié pour protéger tout le monde sorcier. Sauf que si ses fans étaient devenus des amis, il aurait peut-être eu envie de vivre avec eux et aurait cherché une autre solution que le sacrifice.

- Sauf que dans la tête de Dumbledore, pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, il fallait absolument détruire l'Horcruxe en moi et par conséquent, il n'existerait pas d'autre solution que de laisser Voldemort me lancer le sortilège de la Mort. Et par ce fait il espérait prodiguer la même protection de mes parents pour moi, aux élèves et au monde sorcier, dit Harry.

- Donc, si je résume bien, Dumbledore veut empêcher les élèves de te connaître pour que tu te sacrifies pour eux, parce que tu ne voudrais pas détruire cette image de héros qu'ils ont de toi. C'est ça ?

- En gros, oui.

Hermione et Fang applaudirent le résumé très perplexe de Li-Ming. La jeune maître de combat secoua la tête avec dépit. C'était complètement idiot.

- Mais est-ce qu'il existe une solution pour enlever cette chose de ton front ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Selon Cassandra, pour que je reste vivant, il faudrait que Voldemort me lance le sortilège de la Mort. Apparemment, ce serait l'Horcruxe qui serait détruit pas moi.

- C'est une théorie ! S'exclama Cassandra.

Ce fut Padma qui résuma la situation :

- Donc, ce que nous cherchons à faire, c'est primo d'empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de nuire après son retour et pour ça il nous faut détruire tous les Horcruxes. Secundo, nous devons protéger les élèves de Dumbledore. Tertio, nous devons tous devenir plus forts. Quarto, notre but n'est pas de participer à la guerre ouverte entre Vous-Savez-Qui, les aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est de protéger les victimes de cette guerre. Les femmes, les enfants, les handicapés, les Cracmols, les commerces, les personnes âgées…

- Oui, tous ceux qui ne combattent pas mais qui seront tout de même touchés par cette guerre, résuma Hermione.

- Merci. Quinto, il y a cette histoire de débarrasser le monde de la pollution pour que la magie puisse se renouveler. J'oublie quelque chose ?

- Il serait peut-être utile de former quand même un groupe de combat, ne faire que se défendre ne sera pas très utile si nous tombons face aux mangemorts. Pareil si nous devons nous battre contre un groupe de mangemorts ou de Dumbledore pour pouvoir sauver d'autres vies ou protéger des gens, intervint Iriel.

- Un groupe de combat ? Pourquoi pas mais il ne devrait engager que des volontaires, posa Anton.

- Qui serait volontaire ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Il n'y eut pas énormément de personnes, mais ça faisait un bon début. Harry précisa bien que ne pas s'engager ne voulait pas dire qu'on était lâche ou qu'on avait peur. Ça signifiait simplement qu'on était conscient de ses capacités et du danger qu'il y avait.

Au final, Hermione avait noté plusieurs noms et elle énuméra pour être sûre :

- Alors… Les volontaires sont Anton, Crys, Cédric, Fleur, Viktor, Yen, Galathras, Chen, Iriel, Li-Ming et… Fang, c'est oui ou c'est non alors ?

- C'est o-hmmppfff !

- C'est non, répondit Chen en la bâillonnant.

- C'est non alors, répéta Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Fang croisa les bras, indignée et Chen la lâcha prudemment. Elle lui tourna le dos pour bouder. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dix personnes pour le combat, donc.

- Je vous concocterais un programme d'entraînement magique, dit Anton.

- Et je m'occuperais du programme d'entraînement physique, ajouta Li-Ming.

- Parfait. On attend ça pour dans un mois, ça ira ?

Les deux entraîneurs acquiescèrent et Lorim dit alors :

- Comme nous venons de former un groupe de combat, il serait peut-être utile de former des groupes différents, non ?

- Tu veux dire pour nous répartir les tâches ? Ajouta Percy.

- Exactement, merci. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il y eut quelques longues discussions. Ils cherchaient quels genres de groupe former et pour quoi faire, quels genres de missions allaient-ils pouvoir effectuer et dans quel but ? Ce fut une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils furent enfin d'accord.

Et cette fois encore, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole pour résumer :

- Alors, l'idéal serait donc un groupe de soin, un groupe de recherches d'informations, un groupe de lutte contre la pollution, un groupe qui cherchera un lieu pour accueillir les futurs réfugiés, un groupe pour l'inventaire hebdomadaire et l'approvisionnement, un groupe d'entraîneurs qui peuvent apporter un savoir, un groupe d'« espionnage » et un groupe qui s'occupera de l'unification des maisons. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, ça nous fait donc huit groupes.

- Bien, nous avons conclu qu'il était inutile de garder un groupe uniquement pour le combat tout comme le groupe de recherche du vrai Maugrey qui peut être dispersé sur un deuxième front. Du coup, dix groupes pour le moment.

- C'est bon Harry, le tableau est prêt.

Li-Ming revint s'asseoir à ce moment là. A côté de la porte d'entrée, juste entre celle-ci et la première étagère de livre qui faisait le coin droit de la tente, il y avait un grand tableau blanc. Il devait faire près de deux mètres cinquante de large et un mètre cinquante de long. Il était à roulettes et reposait sur deux pieds de métal. Un néon était intégré dans la barre de métal en haut du tableau et sur la barre du bas, il y avait un rebord où étaient posés une brosse et plusieurs crayons à tableau blanc. Divers aimants ronds et colorés étaient posés dans chaque coin.

Hermione se leva et alla tracer plusieurs grands traits de haut en bas. Dans chacun, elle nota l'intitulé du groupe et elle se tourna ensuite vers les Alliés :

- Très bien. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que nous pouvons être sur plusieurs fronts.

- Avant ça, Harry, est-ce que le serment de fidélité empêche quiconque de révéler l'identité des membres de l'Union ? Demanda Théo.

- Oui, nous sommes tous amis en étant liés par ce serment. Personne ne dévoilera ton identité si c'est risqué pour toi, le rassura Harry.

- Alors… Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de garder nos identités secrètes. Si nous sommes tous amis, on n'a pas de raison de se cacher quoi que ce soit. Et c'est très handicapant pour ceux qui nous parlent sans savoir comment nous appeler.

Il y eut un temps de réflexion pendant lequel Hermione testa les crayons et Era s'amusa à faire de jolis dessins en plein milieu.

Galathras soupira et la saisit par le col comme un chat pour la reposer sur sa chaise. Hermione effaça les affreux dessins de la petite vampire et finit par se concentrer sur la discussion en cours :

- Vous êtes tous sûrs de vous ? Demandait Harry.

- Oui, ça ira, fit la petite voix de Padma alors que Percy acquiesçait.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et le rouquin effaça les sortilèges qui masquaient les visages et qui transformaient les voix. Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise, dominées par Fred et Georges :

- Wistily ?!

- Fermez-la vous deux.

- Et tu es Drrraco Malefoy, non ?

- Et est-ce que ça pose un problème que je sois Draco Malefoy ?

- Draco, s'il te plaît, murmura Théo.

- Terry ? Fit Padma.

- Padma ? Fit Terry.

- Je vous présente Percy, le frère de Fred, Georges et Ron, à côté de lui, vous avez Draco et encore à côté il y a Théo puis au-dessus Terry à droite et Padma à gauche.

Il y eut encore quelques questions et finalement, le silence et la concentration revinrent. Hermione continua donc :

- Je disais, nous sommes d'accord pour pouvoir nous battre sur plusieurs fronts. Bien que ceux qui savent déjà où ils comptent aller se prononcent. Je pense qu'il serait utile qu'Harry, Ron et moi supervisions principalement.

- Tout à fait. Personnellement, mettez-moi dans le groupe de soin, demanda Déméter.

- C'est noté, fit Hermione en inscrivant le nom de la jeune femme.

La liste continua un moment, parfois avec des désaccords ou des discussions un peu houleuses mais finalement, ils parvinrent à s'entendre. Cette fois, ce fut Fang qui relut les noms sur le tableau :

- Alors, pour le groupe de soin, nous avons Déméter, Galathras et Lorim. Je trouve ça plutôt utile du coup, on a un soigneur nocturne et une diurne. Et Lorim pourra aider quel que soit le côté. Déméter sera la chef de groupe, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, passez par elle. Déméter, tu te chargeras de transmettre à tes équipiers, d'accord ?

- C'est compris.

- Oui, je suis assez souple sur les horaires, informa la belle sirène.

- Ensuite pour le groupe de recherches d'informations, Padma, tu seras tête de groupe. Avec toi, il y a Cédric, Fleur, Viktor et Hermione. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

- Aucun prrroblème.

- Pour moi non plus, répondirent les trois autres.

- Parfait. Pour le petit groupe qui continue à rechercher le véritable Alastor Maugrey, il y a Terry, Fred, Georges et Théo. Terry en tête de groupe.

- Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée d'être tête de groupe, dit faiblement Terry.

- Tu es le seul qui n'est que sur ce groupe là, Terry, c'est plus simple, tu seras le moins occupé du tas, expliqua Harry.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Après, continua Fang après avoir adressé un sourire rassurant à Terry, ceux qui se consacreront à la recherche anti-pollution, il y a Yen en tête de groupe, Chen, Draco, Cassandra, Harry et moi. Des questions ?

- Non, continue Fang.

- Très bien. Iriel, Olivier et Era se chargeront de chercher un lieu pour accueillir les réfugiés et les personnes dans le besoin. Concentrez-vous sur l'Angleterre vu que c'est là que sera basé Voldemort. Et Dumbledore. Et le ministère. Bref, tout le monde.

- Qui sera tête de groupe, ce n'est pas noté, remarqua Olivier.

- Iriel, c'est le plus disponible. Toi tu as ton entraînement et Era dort pendant la jour-… Quelqu'un pourrait-il la réveiller ?

Galathras secoua l'épaule de la plus jeune qui bavait sur la table et soupira. Et dire qu'ils étaient amis. Sérieusement.

- Donc, Iriel, tu seras tête de groupe. Ensuite, pour le groupe chargé de l'unification des maisons à Poudlard, nous avons Draco en tête de groupe, puis, Théo, Fred, Georges et Ron.

- Rappelle-toi…

- Ouais, je sais Harry, tête de groupe ne veut pas dire donner des ordres à la pelle, grommela Draco.

- Je tenais juste à préciser, sourit le petit brun.

- Pour le groupe chargé de l'inventaire et du réapprovisionnement hebdomadaire, qui sera également chargé d'envoyer les affaires demandées à l'endroit demandé, nous avons Crystal, Rip et Li-Ming. Crystal en tête de groupe.

- C'est d'accord !

- Et enfin, l'espionnage sera pour le moment réservé à Percy, le seul qui ait une voix au ministère. Cherche à savoir s'il y a des choses qu'on devrait savoir.

- Entendu.

- Et pour les entraînements, pour le moment nous avons Anton et Li-Ming qui se sont proposés. Ce sera tout ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry souffla. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant qu'ils étaient organisés, ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise en se massant les tempes. Ensuite. Que devait-il faire ensuite.

- Padma, vous avez trouvé des choses sur Voldemort et les Horcruxes ?

- Pas grand-chose. Nous n'avons pu nous voir que trois fois tranquillement pour mettre nos recherches en commun.

- Oui, d'ailleurs Cho commence à se poser des questions sur mes disparitions, grimaça Cédric.

- Nous commençons à peine à discuter avec Cadmus Peverell. Il a très mauvais caractère mais nous avons pu obtenir de lui deux choses assez importantes. Un, Vous-Savez-Qui était fasciné par les fondateurs et plus particulièrement par leurs reliques. L'épée de Gryffondor, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Nous pensons qu'il aurait peut-être pu s'en servir comme Hocr- Horcu- _Flûte_ ! Hor-cruxes, dit Fleur avec son accent français.

- Ce qui en ferait trois. Il n'en resterait plus que deux à trouver, murmura Harry.

- Trois ? Mais ils en ont cité quatre, s'étonna Era.

- Je sais Era mais je peux t'assurer que l'épée de Gryffondor n'est pas un Horcruxe. Je l'ai tenu en main et l'effet que ça m'a fait était très loin du malaise que j'ai éprouvé quand j'ai tenu le journal intime de Jedusor. D'autant que Dumbledore s'en serait très probablement rendu compte depuis le temps qu'elle est exposée dans son bureau.

- D'accord mais par sécurité, il vaudrait mieux l'examiner quand même, argua Théo.

- Oui, nous chercherons un moyen de la subtiliser à Dumbledore. Comment savoir si c'est un Horcruxe ou non ? Demanda Cédric.

- Pas dur, si ça essaye de vous posséder ou si vous vous sentez très mal à l'aise, vous avez de grandes chances d'être tombés dessus, dit Ron.

- Et quelle est cette deuxième chose ? Demanda Lorim.

- La deuxième chose, ce n'est pas de Cadmus que nous la tenons mais c'est plus ou moins grâce à lui que nous le savons. Harry, tu es probablement un lointain parent de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Allons bon, lâcha le Gryffondor, même pas choqué.

Au point où il en était, un lien de parenté passait comme une lettre à la poste.

- En fait, ton ancêtre s'appelait Ignotus Peverell et il était très probablement le frère de Cadmus. Le frère cadet. Si je te dis ça, c'est que nous savons que les frères Peverell étaient très proches les uns des autres et nous aimerions l'autorisation de dévoiler ton ascendance à Cadmus.

- Dans l'espoir que ça le fasse parler, c'est ça ? Comprit Hermione.

- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Demanda timidement Padma.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Juste… Faîtes en sorte d'éviter de trop propager mon ancêtre commun avec Voldemort, c'est une publicité dont je me passerais.

- Promis, nous ferons attention Arry.

- Merci, Fleur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à signaler ? J'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher, bailla Galathras.

Iriel ricana et le vampire ne le regarda même pas, trop fatigué pour réagir. Era s'était rendormie sur la table et même lui commençait à piquer du nez.

- Oui, juste une chose et après ce sera bon. Pour les montres, il en faut combien en plus ?

- Alors, il en faut une pour Yen, pour Li-Ming, pour Fang, pour Chen, pour Era, pour Lorim, pour Galathras, pour Iriel et je crois que c'est tout. Les autres ont la leur ?

Un concert d'approbation lui vrilla les oreilles et il grimaça avant de compter :

- Ce qui nous fait huit montres en plus. Tu peux faire ça pour quand Rip ?

- D'ici deux semaines, je peux commander les miroirs et le temps de les façonner et de rajouter tous les sorts et les modifications… Je les enverrai je pense… Vers le dix avril ?

- Ce sera parfait, Rip.

- Ah et j'informe les personnes qui n'ont pas encore choisi leurs symboles qu'il serait sympathique de me contacter au plus vite pour que je fasse les modifications sur les montres. Merci !

- Parfait. Autre chose ? Demanda Hermione.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry adressa un sourire amusé à Galathras et conclut alors :

- Merci à tous et à la prochaine réunion.

Il s'ensuivit un brouhaha pendant lequel tous prenaient le temps de faire connaissance, les plus pressés partant après un rapide salut, comme Galathras, Era et Déméter, d'autres prenant le temps de discuter. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Harry massa sa cuisse en grimaçant alors qu'il était prêt à aller se coucher. Sa jambe était de plus en plus douloureuse mais Déméter n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal en l'examinant à travers le miroir. Heureusement, comme il était plus habile qu'avant sur sa jambe droite, ça compensait.

Ron s'affala à côté de lui, sur un pouf bien moelleux. Lucky vint s'allonger dans son pouf et Hermione les rejoignit peu après en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face des garçons.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de notre première réunion ?

- J'en sais trop rien… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on va trop vite ou qu'on fait trop de choses à la fois, murmura Ron.

- Je ressens la même chose, dit Harry, mais en même temps, je me dis que si nous sommes prêts avant que les choses qu'Anton nous a racontées n'arrivent, ça ne peut qu'être bien… Non ?

- Si Harry. Je suis du même avis. Je préfère qu'on soit trop en avance que trop en retard et que des vies soient sacrifiées. Je sais qu'on a encore un peu de temps avant que tout ça se déclenche mais je pense quand même qu'on doit faire vite.

- Oui. On ne sait pas combien de temps prendra l'opération et la rééducation pour ta jambe. On ne peut pas calculer notre itinéraire tant qu'on n'a pas cette information. Le temps qu'il nous restera avant de revenir en Angleterre se calculera à partir de la fin de ta rééducation, dit Ron.

- A ce propos, je discutais avec Déméter tout à l'heure avant la réunion, se souvint Hermione, elle a un peu discuté avec le doyen de son école et il a quelques informations sur la durée de la rééducation. Déméter me parle de deux ans et demi.

- Deux ans et demi ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'étais agacée. Déméter me dit qu'apparemment, la famille n'a connu qu'une seule personne avec une volonté suffisante pour terminer cette rééducation en moins d'un an. Mais elle dit que ce jeune garçon a souffert le martyr pendant les trois mois de l'opération et encore plus pour remarcher. Il a failli en mourir.

- Mais il a réussit à remarcher en moins d'un an, non ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Oui, avoua Hermione à contrecœur.

Elle n'avait pas envie que son ami souffre autant mais il était têtu. Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Elle échangea un regard sombre et désolé avec Ron quand Harry décida :

- Alors je serais la deuxième personne. Je remarcherais en moins d'un an.

- Harry… Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Si Voldemort revient avant la fin de la rééducation, il finira bien par apprendre que je suis au Japon et il viendra me chercher. Si je suis en pleine rééducation comment pourrais-je me défendre ?

- Je comprends. On doit rester le moins longtemps possible au même endroit, c'est ça ?

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Il était réellement désolé de devoir leur imposer ça. S'il devait souffrir pour aller mieux, alors il souffrirait mais il savait que Ron et Hermione allaient avoir du mal à supporter ça.

Ils restèrent tranquillement à réfléchir, dans un silence apaisant. Puis enfin, Hermione annonça :

- On ne devrait pas tarder à partir pour la Grande Muraille de Chine. S'il faut qu'on la longe sur vingt mille kilomètres on ferait bien de partir tôt.

- Oui. On fait quoi… On part dès que possible ou on attend une semaine en prenant le temps de préparer notre itinéraire ? Demanda Harry.

- Personnellement, je préférerais partir la semaine prochaine, je pense qu'on va suffisamment avancer à l'aveuglette dans les prochaines années alors si on peut prendre le temps de se préparer, autant le faire.

Harry et Hermione approuvèrent l'idée de Ron. Ils discutèrent un moment et finirent par aller se coucher. Ils étaient très fatigués par la réunion et avaient besoin du maximum de sommeil. Surtout Ron.

La semaine qui suivit passa aussi rapidement que la précédente.

Ron passait la matinée à s'entraîner et l'après-midi à travailler ses sortilèges. Hermione elle passait ses journées en communication par miroir quand elle n'était pas en train de papoter avec Fang et Li-Ming. Et Harry s'entraîner avec Chen tous les matins et survolait la Chine en montgolfière tous les après-midi.

Il avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il était monté dans la nacelle. C'était bien plus lent que les vols en balai mais c'était bien plus paisible. Il n'y avait pas de bruit autre que l'air chaud soufflé dans le ballon, on pouvait prendre le temps d'apercevoir le paysage et les ravages humains. C'était paisible, reposant.

Yin-Tou et Chen lui avaient montré qu'à la lisière des nuages, on pouvait voir les filaments de magie sur terre. La magie dans l'air était fine, pailletée, délicate, d'une belle couleur bleutée. Il y avait quelques bulles irisées qui flottaient et il avait réussit à apercevoir deux ou trois étincelles.

Yin-Tou lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il avait découvert l'image de la magie, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, quand il était encore un enfant, elle était bien différente. Les filaments étaient bien plus nombreux, il éclatait des bulles dès qu'il tendait la main et les étincelles fourmillaient de tous les côtés. Là, la magie était faible, presque craintive. Les bulles et les étincelles fuyaient à leur passage et les filaments restaient près du sol, peureux.

L'homme lui dit que c'était la pollution qui faisait ça. Il lui montra que dans la Réserve, au cœur des montagnes, au beau milieu du désert ou encore dans les forêts naturelles, la magie était bien plus présente et plus vive qu'au milieu des villes. Les humains avaient plus de chances de devenir des sorciers en vivant à proximité de la nature.

Un matin, alors qu'Harry regardait la belle Li-Ming aller embrasser son fiancé avant d'aller travailler, il se laissa tomber sur le banc pour reprendre sa respiration Chen le rejoignit et lui demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Non… Je me demandais simplement… Comment as-tu rencontré Li-Ming ?

- Hou… Ça remonte à un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Je venais d'arriver de Thaïlande. Ma famille m'avait chassé parce que j'étais un Cracmol.

Il s'interrompit, visiblement anxieux de la réaction d'Harry. Les gens étaient très peu tolérants vis-à-vis des Cracmols. L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda :

- Ils t'ont chassé à cause de ta magie ou à cause de ton manque de magie ?

- A cause de mon manque de magie.

- Saleté d'intolérance sorcière, grommela Harry en faisant la moue.

Chen fut rassuré mais avant de continuer son récit, il interrogea quand même :

- Si je t'avais dit qu'ils m'avaient chassés parce que j'avais de la magie en moi, comment aurais-tu réagit ?

- En te disant que je comprenais parfaitement, répondit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Chen haussa les sourcils, surpris. Harry aurait reçu des brimades parce qu'il avait de la magie ? Mais ne disait-on pas que l'enfant chéri de la magie était adulé par sa famille ? Il oublia ses questions. Ça ne le regardait pas et Harry attendait visiblement une bonne histoire, vu son air d'enfant impatient.

- Donc, je venais d'arriver en Chine et j'errais dans la forêt. Je suis soudain tombé sur un petit campement bien trop gardé pour que ce ne soit qu'innocent. Evidemment, j'ai été capturé. J'avais onze ans, je n'étais qu'un enfant terrifié. Et pourtant, à ma grande surprise, j'ai été vite libéré, sans même être torturé et j'ai été conduit jusqu'à la plus grande des tentes.

- Il y avait Li-Ming ?

- Non, absolument pas, soit patient, elle va arriver. Dans la tente, il y avait l'Empereur de Chine lui-même. Il n'était pas habillé avec faste comme à l'ordinaire, il portait des vêtements de ville peu coûteux mais je l'ai tout de suite reconnu.

- Il est si connu que ça en dehors de son pays ?

- Oui, tout le monde en Asie sait à quoi il ressemble. Bref, l'empereur était avec une de ses courtisanes et une enfant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans à cette époque. C'était Fang. Sa mère était mourante et l'empereur était sûr que les autres courtisanes auraient tôt fait d'assassiner l'enfant. L'empereur m'a alors donné une mission. Il m'a ordonné de protéger sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'il aille la chercher.

- Il t'a nommé garde du corps de Fang ? A onze ans ?

- Ça paraît complètement dingue et si ça n'avait pas été l'empereur, je pense que je lui aurais demandé s'il avait toute sa tête. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était juste désespéré et voulait simplement protéger son enfant. Son unique enfant magique.

- J'imagine que ça plaçait Fang en bonne position pour l'accès au trône.

- Devant toutes les autres princesses.

- Alors tu as accepté ?

- Oui. La mère de Fang est morte dans la nuit, d'empoisonnement et l'empereur est parti à l'aube avec ses gardes. Il nous a laissé de quoi manger pour une semaine et nous avons dû nous débrouiller. Je me souvenais de l'éducation Sang-Pur de ma mère aussi j'ai appris les bonnes manières à Fang. Je lui ai appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Nous avons vécu dans une petite cabane que j'avais construite pendant sept ans jusqu'au jour où un incendie s'est déclaré.

- Sept ans de vie partis en fumée…

- Exactement. Nous avons fuit à travers les montagnes et nous sommes arrivés à la Réserve, finalement. Li-Ming était en entraînement de kung-fu avec Yin-Tou à ce moment là. J'ai été le deuxième élève de Yin-Tou et je me suis lié d'amitié avec Li-Ming. En fait, je pense que j'ai dû tomber amoureux d'elle dès que je l'ai vue mais je ne lui ai jamais dit.

- Quand vous êtes vous fiancés ?

- Il y a deux ans maintenant, le jour du second anniversaire de notre arrivée à la Réserve. Tu sais tout maintenant.

- J'aimerais vivre une belle histoire d'amour comme celle-là, un jour. C'est comme si vous aviez été destinés à vous rencontrer.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'arrivera, Harry.

- Ouais, on verra quand j'aurais le temps, rit l'adolescent avant de bondir sur son pied.

Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

Et enfin, le dimanche suivant, la tente fut repliée, les sacs furent hissés sur les dos et les adieux furent déchirants. Fang et Chen accompagnaient le trio et Yen les emmenait en montgolfière. Hermione et Li-Ming fondirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La brunette avait vraiment trouvé une véritable amie en Fang mais elle avait également accroché énormément avec Li-Ming. Era pleurait en se mouchant dans le manteau de Galathras qui ne remarquait rien, étant tout occupé à rivaliser avec Iriel sur les conseils qu'il donnait à Harry. Lorim trempait l'anorak de Ron en l'attachant correctement, sous les rires amusés de Nilù et d'Hin.

Le triton Hin, la sirène Nilù, la démone Kora et la louve-garou Nâl avaient passé moins de temps que les autres avec les trois anglais mais ils s'étaient quand même liés d'amitié avec eux. Bien sûr ils les connaissaient moins et n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Ni que leurs amis les plus proches faisaient partie de l'Union des Changeurs.

Théo avait trouvé une très belle explication à leur nom d'ailleurs : « L'Union des Changeurs parce qu'on ne peut pas changer le monde en étant seul. »

Bref, l'heure était au déchirement. Étonnamment, ce fut Era et Nâl qui durent tirer leurs supérieurs et famille avec elles pour qu'ils arrêtent d'assommer Harry de conseils prudents.

Il fallait dire que le vampire et le loup-garou avaient trouvé un véritable ami en Harry. Ils avaient pu lui parler de leurs vies, de leurs peurs et de leurs espoirs et en retour, Harry s'était confié à eux sur sa vie, sa peur pour la vie de ses amis, sa peur que sa quête ne soit vaine. Ils étaient les seuls à qui Harry avait parlé de ça et pour eux, c'était une inestimable marque de confiance. D'autant plus qu'Harry ne réagissait pas comme tout humain normal face à deux créatures magiques potentiellement mortelles. Il était naturel et c'était terriblement rafraîchissant pour eux.

Enfin, quand Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fang, Chen et Yen furent à bord et virent la Réserve s'éloigner, ils ne purent empêcher une boule douloureuse de se former dans leurs gorges.

Si c'était comme ça chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient des amis, ça allait être dur.

Direction la Grande Muraille de Chine.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps en Albanie :**

- Parfait. Monsieur Besmïr, vous êtes un ange.

- Si je peux aider…

Le vieil apothicaire était ravi du sourire dessiné sur le visage de sa voisine. Crystal examina une nouvelle fois chaque potion avec attention. Elle nota bien le nombre de caisses et de potions par caisse et calcula en marmonnant sous le regard perplexe du vieux marchand.

Enfin, elle claqua des doigts et lui dit en croisant ses longues jambes :

- En comptant les taxes, le prix des ingrédients sur le marché et la part pour le potionniste, ça nous fait un total de quatre gallions par potion. A raison de douze potions par caisse, nous arrivons à un total de quarante-huit gallions pour une caisse. Et comme il y a trois caisses, je dois donc au professeur Rogue cent quarante quatre gallions.

- Vous comptez le payer ?

- Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, s'indigna la jeune femme.

Elle balança ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste gracieux et farfouilla dans la bourse qu'elle gardait autour du cou. Elle sortit de grosses pièces d'or en les comptant au fur et à mesure et annonça finalement :

- Soixante-douze. La moitié maintenant. Assurez-le qu'il aura le reste dès que les potions auront été testées à la prochaine pleine lune. Notre groupe préfère vérifier avant de tester. Précisez bien au professeur que notre arrangement doit rester secret et que s'il y a une fuite, nous n'hésiteront pas à nous produire ailleurs.

- J'ai bien compris.

Crystal matérialisa un petit coffre en cristal avec une colombe stylisée gravée dessus et y rangea les pièces. Elle le scella d'un sort et le tendit à Damin Besmïr :

- Voilà. Les bons comptes font les bons amis.

- Je transmettrai tout ça dès ce soir, Miss Vasilis.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Besmïr. A une prochaine fois, salua la sublime créature en sortant de la boutique.

Les caisses voletaient tranquillement derrière elle. Elle les amena jusqu'au bureau de poste et commanda deux hiboux plutôt solides et calmes par caisse. Elle vérifia avec le vendeur que les caisses étaient solidement attachées et regarda les oiseaux s'envoler avec un sourire.

Une bonne chose de faite. Dès que les caisses arriveraient à ses amis anglais, Harry pourrait les distribuer aux loups-garous qu'ils rencontreraient.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	18. Jade

Bon mercredi à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Moi, je vais, ma contracture du dos est passée donc j'ai pu reprendre le sport et résultat : courbature généralisée :/

Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui me donnent le sourire à chaque fois que le les lis et que je réponds (même si certains cherchent la petite bête partout... franchement) ainsi qu'à adenoide, Lilys, Guest, Maxepehy et Amista que je n'ai pas pu remercier en direct faute de compte ffnet.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Suite à la demande, voici un rapide résumé des personnages principaux, de leurs Alliés et, quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire, il y aura quelques informations sur les personnages "tertiaires". J'espère que ça suffira, donnez-moi vos avis, c'est mon premier tableau de personnages ! ;)<p>

**Harry Potter :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un éclair entouré de ses initiales.

**Ron Weasley :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une araignée stylisée avec ses deux initiales gravées sur l'abdomen de l'animal.

**Hermione Granger :** _15 ans, anglaise_. Normalement étudiante à Poudlard, elle est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle est en couple avec Viktor. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre ouvert avec ses initiales gravées sur chaque page.

**Anton Ime :** _47 ans, albanais/grec._ C'est l'ancien chef du Département des Mystères du ministère de la magie anglais. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole et une bouche ouverte faisant apparaître une langue tirée portant ses initiales gravées.

**Crystal Vasilis :** _22 ans, grecque, demi-vélane._ Elle est libraire en Albanie. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre fermé avec une baguette sur la couverture et ses initiales gravées.

**Cassandra Vasilis :** _âge inconnnu, grecque, elfe._ Elle est voyante et doyenne de la Caste des Divinateurs. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un oeil mystique surmontant ses initiales.

**Agrippine Kostas (_Rip_) :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est vendeuse en Grèce et s'est auto-proclamée inventrice de l'Union des Changeurs. C'est la nièce d'Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école de magie grecque. Elle a un petit ami, Valérien. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une clef à molette avec son surnom gravé.

**Déméter Nikos :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est étudiante en médicomagie en cinquième année. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui des médicomages avec ses initiales gravées au milieu.

**Draco Malefoy :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un haut de forme avec ses initiales sur le chapeau.

**Fred Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "F" creux, penchant vers la gauche.

**Georges Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "G" creux, penchant vers la droite.

**Cédric Diggory :** _17 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est en couple avec Cho Chang. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est le trophée du tournoi avec ses initiales dessus.

**Fleur Delacour :** _17 ans, française._ Etudiante à Beauxbâtons. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une fleur avec ses initiales gravées au-dessus.

**Viktor Krum :** _17 ans, bulgare._ Etudiant à Durmstrang. Il est en couple avec Hermione. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une gueule de requin ouverte avec ses initiales à l'intérieur.

**Théodore Nott (_Théo_) :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom en lettres creuses, souligné deux fois. Il est le maître de Looping.

**Percy Weasley :** _18 ans, anglais._ Assistant du ministre. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui du ministère de la magie avec ses initiales sous chaque arche du "M".

**Padma Patil :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiante à Poudlard. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est "les lunettes de vent", en forme d'étoiles, surmontées de ses initales.

**Terry Boot :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est la carte du maraudeur, léguée par Harry, à côté de ses initiales.

**Olivier Dubois :** _18 ans, anglais._ Gardien de Quidditch. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un balai de course avec ses initiales de chaque côté.

**Wang Chen :** _24 ans, thaïlandais._ C'est le garde du corps de Fang. Il est fiancé à Li-Ming. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom gravé en lettres creuses. Il est Cracmol.

**Xie Fang :** _15 ans, chinoise_. Fille illégitime de l'empereur moldu chinois. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une conque.

**Tao Li-Ming :** _23 ans, chinoise._ Elle est serveuse et maître en arts martiaux. Elle est fiancée à Chen. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une ceinture noire avec les initiales de son prénom gravées au-dessus.

**Dzou Yen :** _14 ans, chinois._ Il est étudiant à l'école sorcière asiatique et très doué aux arts martiaux. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une pièce de un yen chinois.

**Lorim :** _28 ans, sirène de l'océan pacifique._ Princesse de l'océan. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une queue de sirène plongeant dans l'eau.

**Era :** _116 ans, paraît en avoir 8, vampire du clan du Nord._ Acrobate et assistante de Galathras. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un simple sourire agrémenté d'une dent.

**Galathras :** _328 ans, paraît en avoir 20, vampire du clan du Nord._ Ancien chef du clan du Nord. Il est Lié. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une bouche fermée laissant apparaître deux canines acérées.

**Iriel :** _19 ans, loup-garou irlandais._ Emploi inconnu. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une lune pleine entourée de deux nuages.

* * *

><p>OUF ENFIN ! J'avais jamais mis autant de temps à faire la dernière correction et les derniers ajouts pour un chapitre !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVIII - <strong>**JADE**

* * *

><p>Ils survolèrent la Grande Muraille de Chine le dimanche vingt-sept mars, en début de soirée. Yen les déposa à une extrémité ouest de la merveille architecturale et leur promit de les retrouver la semaine prochaine.<p>

Le petit groupe prit le temps d'avancer pendant quelques heures, n'étant pas fatigué et les jours commençant à se rallonger. Rip leur avait envoyé quelque chose qui soulageait Harry, amusait beaucoup Chen et Ron et faisait craindre un bon paquet d'ennuis et d'accidents à Fang et Hermione. Avant de commencer à avancer, Chen déplia le fauteuil roulant et força presque Harry à y prendre place.

Et ensuite, pendant tout le moment où ils avancèrent dans leur première soirée, Ron et Chen se disputèrent pour pousser le fauteuil. Comme la route à l'intérieur de la Grande Muraille était pavée, ils purent avancer sans trop de difficultés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les coups de vingt-deux heures et le déploiement de la tente fut assez compliqué. Ils entreprirent d'escalader le bord de la Muraille pour passer de l'autre côté. Il y avait une forêt des deux côtés et ils y seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ron et Fang passèrent sans trop de difficultés et Hermione fut, très heureusement, rattrapée par le rouquin de l'autre côté.

Quand à Chen, il avait Harry sur le dos et il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il était accroché à lui comme un chat en haut d'un arbre et avait le corps complètement raidi par l'angoisse. S'il tombait, il se cassait un truc, il en était sûr. Et bon sang, Chen paraissait beaucoup plus grand de son point de vue actuel.

Finalement, tout sa passa bien. Chen atterrit en sécurité de l'autre côté et Harry fut reposé dans le fauteuil. Ron déplia la tente et ils dînèrent rapidement. Leur dernière acrobatie les avait pas mal fatigués. Les filles eurent droit à la petite chambre et les garçons se contentèrent de l'espace détente, avec Lucky.

Le lendemain matin, ils remontèrent à peine l'aube levée et ils avancèrent toute la journée. Harry, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, leur avait préparé un bon panier repas. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, sans prendre plus de pauses que nécessaire, Hermione, Harry et Ron étant juste fascinés par la grandeur de la Muraille et par la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue pendant qu'ils grimpaient alors que la Muraille suivait une colline.

Les forêts s'étendaient partout, des forêts de conifères, de bambous. Hermione aperçut même un bébé panda dans la forêt. Et le soir venu, quand tous les touristes furent partis, ils ressortirent pour aller se coucher. Et ce fut comme ça toute la semaine. Le samedi, Yen les rejoignit grâce à un Portoloin créé par son père.

Le samedi soir, il leur conseilla d'utiliser Lucky avec le morceau de jade qu'il avait dans sa poche. Le dimanche matin, Lucky renifla la pierre précieuse et bondit entre les touristes qui s'écartèrent violemment en voyant un fauteuil roulant poussé par un rouquin fou passer à toute vitesse entre eux, suivit par quatre personnes qui galopaient à toute vitesse derrière.

Et c'est ainsi que le dimanche soir, Harry avait le jade dont il avait besoin. Le petit beagle les avait arrêtés devant une dizaine de pierres magiques minuscules incrustées dans la Grande Muraille, sans que ni Harry, ni Ron ne trouve quoi que ce soit de convaincant.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui descendit du fauteuil roulant, attrapant ses béquilles au passage. Rêveusement, il avança lentement pendant quelques centaines de mètres.

Quelque chose raisonnait de plus en plus fort en lui. Ça pulsait, c'était chaud, doux et fait pour lui. Instinctivement, il appela Aquarius. La jolie japonaise apparut, invisible à l'œil non magique et comme à son habitude, ne lui adressa pas un mot. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller voir Hermione, elle resta aux côtés d'Harry, silencieuse et attentive.

Elle sentait que sa relation avec l'adolescent allait évoluer aujourd'hui. Elle voulait lui parler depuis quelques temps mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et entre temps, il avait réussit à parler avec Cancer, l'ours en peluche, Pisces, les poissons, Leo, le grand lion et avec Virgo, la gentille nonne, esprit de la vierge. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie pour se concentrer sur ceux qui voulaient bien lui adresser la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Harry en souriant, toujours concentré sur cette sensation au fond de son cœur.

Il avait réussit à percevoir l'envie de conversation de l'esprit du verseau et lui avait glissé quelques mots pour la rassurer mais il était actuellement préoccupé par autre chose. Il sentait qu'elle était près de lui, mais il ne savait pas où. Où était la pierre de jade qui lui était destinée ?

Il resta à errer dans le même coin pendant tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que les touristes disparaissent enfin. Et là, il la sentit, plus forte qu'avant. Il avança lentement jusqu'à un minuscule renfoncement dans une des tourelles et y délogea deux petites pierres plates comme des agates et rondes comme des billes. Elles étaient d'un vert profond et translucide, belles comme le jour et fascinantes comme la nuit.

Il les tint serrées dans la paume de sa main, écoutant les battements de son cœur se calmer. Ça y était, il avait ses deuxièmes pierres. Il les glissa dans une petite bourse de cuir à fermeture éclair, attachée en bandoulière sous son tee-shirt. Il referma soigneusement la petite bourse et sourit. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger tout à coup.

Il se tourna vers Aquarius en s'adossant contre le mur de l'autre côté de la tourelle attendant que les autres les rejoignent et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jolie japonaise s'assit sur les genoux à côté d'Harry, droite comme un « i » et regarda droit devant elle.

Elle savait que c'était à elle de prendre la parole mais elle était bloquée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Un léger rire lui fit tourner la tête. Elle regarda, perplexe, la main tendue qu'Harry avait lancé vers elle :

- Enchanté Aquarius. Je suis Harry. Devenons amis ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé et Harry se détendit. Elle retint un petit rire et glissa sa main délicate et blanche dans celle, légèrement plus foncée d'Harry et répondit :

- Avec plaisir Harry.

- Parfait. Maintenant que nous sommes amis, dis-moi. Pourquoi as-tu un tel blocage avec les hommes ?

- Hermione t'en a parlé ? Demanda la jeune fille, pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à cette annonce.

- Les conversations entre Hermione et toi sont restées confidentielles. Elle m'assurait juste de ta bonne santé. J'ai juste compris ça en t'observant.

- Oh… Et bien… Quand nous étions avec Athéna, au début, elle m'utilisait souvent au combat et un jour, elle a totalement cessé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que deux de ses guerriers lui avaient fait la remarque que personne ne voudrait la prendre au sérieux tant qu'elle se battrait avec le plus faible de ses esprits, avoua l'esprit, la gorge nouée.

- Ils pensaient que tu étais le plus faible des esprits ? Répéta Harry, surpris.

- C'est le cas ! Tous les autres ont deux formes et je n'en ai qu'une seule ! Je n'ai pas de seconde forme ! Je suis la plus faible ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber.

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes. La plus faible ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de deuxième forme ? La pluie froide et drue masqua le lent sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement rapide, il ôta les mèches de cheveux trempées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et dit doucement :

- Et bien… Il ne reste plus qu'à prouver que si tu n'as qu'une forme c'est parce que tu es suffisamment forte comme ça.

Aquarius hoqueta. Forte, elle ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille. Prise d'un doute, elle demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien… Si les autres ont deux formes, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas capables de contenir la totalité de leurs pouvoirs en continu, non ? Toi, tu es constamment en seconde forme. En fait, tu n'as pas de première forme.

- …

- C'est une théorie plausible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- Et bien, à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle devienne réalité. A nous de prouver à tout le monde que tu es forte, Aquarius.

- … V-Vraiment ?

- Oui. Le feras-tu avec moi ?

La japonaise ne sut pas si c'était la pluie ou les larmes qui trempaient ses joues mais elle acquiesça avec un sourire sanglotant. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était forte. Et avec l'aide d'Harry, la plus gentille personne qu'elle connaissait.

- Parfait.

Harry eut un sourire et ouvrit la bouche. Il fut coupé par un éternuement retentissant. Il grogna un peu mais un autre éternuement le fit renoncer à ouvrir la bouche.

Aquarius se leva à ce moment là. La pluie, elle en faisait son affaire. Elle ouvrit son éventail et l'agita légèrement. Une petite tornade agrémentée d'étincelles rouges apparut et chassa les lourds nuages noirs, dans un souffle paisible. La jeune fille tourna ensuite son éventail vers Harry qui la regardait avec fascination et l'agita tout doucement. Un vent chaud sécha intégralement l'adolescent qui poussa un soupir de bien être. Et éternua.

- Berci, fit-il avec un sourire en se mouchant bruyamment.

Aquarius lui fit un nouveau sourire, plus franc cette fois et s'évapora doucement dans un nuage d'étincelles bleu clair. Hermione fut la première à sortir de la tourelle et sourit :

- Alors Harry, tu es réconcilié avec Aquarius ?

- Tu nous as écoutés ? S'indigna l'adolescent.

- Bien sûr que non, on s'est abrités pour éviter la pluie et on vous a regardé. On n'a rien entendu Harry, juré.

- D'accord, pardon. Ah ! J'ai trouvé mon jade, informa-t-il au passage.

- Génial ! Il ne reste plus que la pierre de Ron et direction le Japon, dit Fang.

Ron hocha la tête. Encore fallait-il que sa pierre soit dans les environs et pas dans vingt mille kilomètres, dans un des autres bouts de la Grande Muraille.

Yen les quitta dans l'après midi le lendemain en leur assurant qu'il reviendrait la semaine suivante. Ils passèrent la semaine en question en recherches longues et éreintantes. La jambe d'Harry était douloureuse, l'œil d'Hermione la grattait mais Déméter assurait que c'était normal et qu'elle pourrait bientôt ôter son bandage. Juste avant de partir au Japon d'après ses calculs.

Fang s'était tordu la cheville et se servait des béquilles d'Harry pour avancer. Chen et Ron allaient plutôt bien et entre des heures de recherches, ils faisaient des courses de fauteuil, terrifiant les touristes. Ils avaient dû plusieurs fois échapper aux gardiens qui les avaient coursés sur quelques kilomètres. C'était à ce moment là que Ron remarqua que son cœur n'était plus fait pour les longs sprints. Le jogging, il supportait mais la course rapide, c'était définitivement quelque chose à arrêter. Le vendredi soir suivant, alors qu'ils dormaient tous, Ron se réveilla brusquement.

Comme dans un rêve il entendait une voix l'appeler, lui disant de venir, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il eut suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour laisser un mot à l'intention de ses amis et sortit de la tente. Il avançait dans la forêt à l'aveuglette, n'ayant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon et une veste de pyjama trop courts.

Il marcha pendant des heures, s'enfonçant encore plus loin au cœur de la forêt. Il suivait cette voix étrange. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur. La lumière ne passait plus à travers la cime des arbres désormais, il faisait noir et il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, ne pensant pas à sortir sa montre de sa poche de poitrine.

Il avait eu très peur quand il était tombé nez à nez avec un ours énorme et peu amical mais la voix l'avait rassuré et l'ursidé n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait regardé passer sans réagir, comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de la forêt. La voix était encore bien plus loin.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des jours de marche, il arriva à une clairière dans laquelle il y avait un lac, calme, bleu, empli de magie. C'était beau, c'était paisible. Il s'y sentait bien. Instinctivement, il se laissa tomber à genoux à l'entrée de la clairière de bambous. Quelques oiseaux curieux se posèrent sur les branches et deux petits pandas entrèrent dans la clairière en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lac, en chahutant.

Ils étaient adorables alors qu'ils jouaient sans se soucier de rien et Ron sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était ému, très ému et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter une voix grave qui le secoua jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles retentit au bord du lac :

- Petit homme, nous sommes liés.

Ron leva les yeux et vit une créature mythique que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait songé rencontrer un jour.

Elle avait une gueule barbue semblant redoutable et un corps serpentin. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un démon, ses oreilles étaient celles d'un bœuf, elle avait des bois de cerf, un cou de serpent et ses pattes de félin étaient terminées par des serres d'aigles. Elle devait bien faire une douzaine de mètres de long et ses couleurs étaient belles, pastelles et dégradées entre elles.

Elle était faite d'un mélange de vert, de jaune et d'orange. Les poils qu'on apercevait sur l'arrière de ses pattes et ceux de sa barbe étaient blancs. La crête souple de son dos était d'un violet très doux. C'était une créature magnifique qui respirait la sagesse et la royauté.

Un sublime dragon asiatique.

Et Ron enregistra enfin les paroles du dragon. Il entrouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un son, déglutit et finalement demanda d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

- N-Nous sommes l-liés ?

- Oui petit homme. Tu es mon partenaire, je suis ton familier. Quel est ton nom ?

- J-Je m'appelle Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'un familier ?

- Tu as le cerveau embrumé petit homme Ron, rit l'imposant dragon, tu sais ce qu'est un familier, tu en connais un. L'oiseau de feu de l'homme à la barbe blanche et à la langue mensongère est un familier.

- Fumseck… Et vous, vous êtes mon familier ? Mais…

- Je vais rafraîchir ta mémoire. Un familier et son partenaires sont deux êtres liés par la magie, que celle-ci a choisit. La magie nous a voulus comme compagnons. Je te serais fidèle et t'accompagnerai partout où tu seras et tu me seras fidèle.

- Q-Que devrais-je faire ?

- Trouver un lieu pour la naissance de ma progéniture, pas avant une dizaine d'années et assurer leur protection et la mienne pendant la couvée. Je suis un bon combattant petit homme Ron, je serais utile dans ton combat.

- Comment savez-vous… ?

- J'ai lu dans tes pensées petit homme Ron. Retiens bien mon nom, c'est la dernière chose que je te dirais. Je m'appelle Shen-Long.

Le gros dragon referma la bouche et à ce moment là, Chen et Hermione débarquèrent en courant :

- RON ! Enfin, on te retrouve !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de t'enfuir comme ça ? Continua Chen.

- On était tous terriblement inquiets ! Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ron, tu es blessé ?

Hermione allait se jeter sur lui quand elle aperçut l'énorme dragon devant le lac. Elle hoqueta et stoppa net. Chen lui rentra dedans et elle s'effondra. Ron réagit à ce moment-là, sortant de son étrange transe et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche :

- Hermione ? Chen ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On t'a cherché toute la nuit figure-toi. Harry s'est réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment et on a vu que tu avais disparu. On est déjà en début de soirée Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- J-J'ai rencontré mon familier. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Shen-Long.

Hermione comprit tout de suite et fut ravie pour le rouquin. Elle résuma rapidement ce qu'elle savait des familiers à Chen qui fut beaucoup plus pragmatique. Il haussa un sourcil, examina la bonne douzaine de mètre de dragon et dit :

- C'est bien beau tout ça… Mais j'ai connu plus discret comme bestiole…

A ces mots, les yeux de Shen-Long scintillèrent et il brilla d'une intense lueur dorée. Quelques secondes après, un petit lézard d'une douzaine de centimètres grimpait sur la jambe de Ron, le long de son corps et s'installait confortablement sur son épaule.

- Beaucoup plus discret approuva Chen avec un sourire amusé.

- Ron… Rentrons maintenant, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête, encore un peu ailleurs et laissa Hermione lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Chen attrapa la laisse de Lucky qui les avait guidé très efficacement jusqu'à Ron et ils suivirent les deux anglais.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tente en fin de soirée, après deux longues heures de marche. La magie des familiers avait empêché Lucky de les retrouver plus tôt et ils avaient tourné toute la journée. Quand ils entrèrent, Harry leur sauta dessus, complètement affolé :

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Est-ce que-

- Du calme Harry, dit Chen en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il lâche Hermione qui commençait à suffoquer.

- Teuheu ! Ron va bien Harry, regarde.

Le regard du petit Gryffondor se tourna vers le rouquin et il s'affala sur une chaise en soufflant de soulagement, la jambe tremblante. Fang arriva à ce moment là avec deux tasses de thé bien chaudes. Elle en posa une devant Harry et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ron allait bien. Heureusement. Elle embrassa sa joue et repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer d'autre thé. Ils seraient plus de deux à en boire.

- Yen n'est pas arrivé ? S'enquit Chen en regardant autour de lui.

- Si, on a commencé des tours de garde. Il essaie de dormir de l'autre côté, répondit Harry.

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps du rouquin pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et quand ils se posèrent sur ses pieds, Harry poussa une exclamation horrifiée :

- Ron tes pieds !

- Qu'est-ce que-

Ron se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait très mal aux pieds et en baissant les yeux il comprit pourquoi. Il avait marché toute la nuit et toute la journée dans la forêt pieds nus. Alors forcément, il y avait de petits cailloux, des branches et d'autres choses enfoncées dans ses pieds.

Harry se leva et le fit asseoir. Il sauta jusqu'au meuble à casiers et farfouilla dans un des tiroirs. Il revint avec du désinfectant, des compresses, une pince à épiler et de la pommade cicatrisante. Il revint et pendant qu'il s'occupait des pieds douloureux de Ron, il demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- J'ai trouvé mon familier, Harry.

- Un familier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu te souviens de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore ? C'est son familier. Pour moi, c'est Shen-Long, expliqua-t-il en montrant le lézard sur son épaule.

- D'accord mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. C'est quoi un familier ?

- Un familier et son partenaire sont deux être choisis par la magie parce que leurs magies se ressemblent et que leur éthique est commune, apprit Hermione.

- Shen-Long restera avec moi jusqu'à ma mort et me sera fidèle. Il combattra à mes côtés et nous transportera quand nous en aurons besoin. En retour, je chercherai un endroit sûr pour accueillir sa progéniture jusqu'à l'éclosion de ses œufs et je les protégerai jusqu'à ma mort.

- Ouah… Ça à l'air fantastique, Ron ! Mais… Est-ce que tu auras le temps de chercher un endroit approprié ? Quand arriveront les œufs ?

- Pas avant une dizaine d'années, rassure-toi, sourit le rouquin.

- Et comment tu as su qu'il s'appelait Shen-Long ?

- Les familiers ont la capacité de parler aux humains pendant un court instant où ils leur donnent leur mission et où ils apprennent à leur nom à leur partenaire. Ensuite, ils ne peuvent plus parler.

Harry hocha la tête. Shen-Long était un beau lézard plein de couleurs pastelles et très discret. Il enregistra soudain. Shen-Long était un lézard. Les lézards étaient des reptiles, non ? Il se concentra sur les yeux aux pupilles fendues et un sifflement sortit de sa bouche :

_- Tu es Shen-Long, c'est ça ?_

_- Oh ? Tu parles la langue sifflante ?_ Siffla le petit lézard en se redressant.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux. Il regarda Ron et lui dit :

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas direct mais tu auras un moyen de discuter avec ton familier quand tu en auras envie.

- Harry… Tu cuisines bien, tu es gentil, tu me soignes, tu trouves un moyen de communiquer avec Shen-Long… Pourquoi je ne t'épouse pas ?

Le groupe éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Chen donna une claque virile dans le dos de Ron et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Mon cher ami… Nous sommes donc entièrement d'accord, il lui manque juste une chose…

- Une chose ? Et quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire méfiant.

- Une paire de seins, intervint Yen en arrivant, un grand sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Ils rirent à nouveau. Harry hésita un instant et se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à transformer verbalement Harry, déclarant ce qu'il faudrait changer pour qu'il passe sur une fille. Harry finit par participer, un peu inquiet en voyant Hermione prendre des notes sur ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

Le lendemain matin, Ron leur demanda d'attendre avant de partir. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table et Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Shen-Long s'il pourrait nous transporter le long de la Grande Muraille ?

Harry haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Demander au lézard de les transporter ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'exécuta pourtant :

_- Shen-Long, pourrais-tu nous transporter le long de la Grande Muraille ?_

_- Tu pourras d'abord dire au petit homme Ron que je comprends à peu près ce qu'il dit_, siffla le lézard en retour.

- Oh… Ron, Shen-Long comprend ce que tu lui racontes, il ne peut juste pas répondre.

- Ah d'accord. Et sinon ?

_- Ta réponse ? Peux-tu nous transporter ou pas ?_

_- Je peux faire ça mais il vaudrait mieux que ce soit la nuit pour que nous restions invisibles aux moldus._

Harry transmit sa réponse et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Valait-il mieux avancer à pieds le jour et dormir la nuit ou dormir le jour et avancer à dos de familier la nuit ? Ils adoptèrent un compromis. Ils dormiraient la matinée et en début d'après-midi et ils avanceraient en marchant pendant le reste de la journée. Et la nuit, ils voyageraient sur Shen-Long.

Harry finit par apprendre que non, Shen-Long n'était pas un lézard mais un légendaire dragon asiatique. Fang, Yen et Harry demandaient à voir. Le fils du gérant de la Réserve n'eut pas cette chance pourtant, il dut repartir en fin d'après midi, ayant école le lendemain.

Le groupe restant avança pendant quelques heures encore, jusqu'au départ des touristes. Ils basculèrent de l'autre côté de la Grande Muraille le temps que les gardiens disparaissent.

Enfin, à la nuit tombée et seuls, ils remontèrent sur le dallage, à l'intérieur des murs et Ron déposa Shen-Long au sol. Le petit lézard bougea sa tête et sa queue et finalement, dans un grand flash lumineux, le beau et majestueux dragon apparut.

Harry et Fang prirent le temps de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, impressionnés par la créature supposée légendaire. Enfin quand ils eurent finit de faire la liste de ce qu'ils préféraient chez Shen-Long –ils s'amusèrent beaucoup d'ailleurs- ils grimpèrent avec beaucoup d'appréhension sur son dos.

Ron était devant, Harry accroché à lui, un Lucky terrifié sous le bras. Derrière le petit brun, Hermione était agrippée au sac à dos de son voisin de devant et ensuite, Fang, puis Chen venaient. Shen-Long agita les moustaches et dans un grand battement de queue qui les secoua beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pensaient, ils s'envolèrent. Shen-Long étant très fin, ils purent avancer sans problèmes entre les murs, juste au-dessus des pavés.

Ils avançaient vite, bien plus vite qu'à pieds mais à l'aube, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Deux autres jours passèrent encore sans succès. Ils commençaient à être inquiets, on était le douze avril et dans cinq jours, ils devaient être à Pékin pour prendre l'avion. Et Ron n'avait toujours pas trouvé la pierre de jade qui lui correspondait.

Finalement, le treize, à l'aube, quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir et que Shen-Long rapetissa, Ron sursauta brusquement. Il le sentait. Il sentait la présence de son morceau de jade.

Harry et Hermione connaissant tous les deux le phénomène le laissèrent passer devant, restant à bonne distance pour ne pas le déranger.

Le rouquin avança lentement sur un ou deux kilomètres, suivant son instinct. Il avait déjà ressenti ça quand il cherchait sa fluorite, dans la mine. Et cette fois, c'était moins compliqué, il savait comment ça fonctionnait. Il devait juste se contenter de suivre cette sorte de présence magique assez proche, sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

Il finit par avancer à quatre pattes, sentant que le jade qu'il cherchait était près du sol. Et effectivement, entre quatre pierres parfaitement cubiques, il vit une toute petite pierre d'un vert profond et translucide qui pulsait légèrement, comme habitée d'une lumière intérieure.

D'un geste tremblant il effleura cette petite pierre et elle se délogea toute seule pour atterrir dans sa paume ouverte. Il l'approcha de ses yeux et l'examina attentivement. Elle devait faire environ deux centimètres sur deux et était parfaitement carrée. Ses coins étaient arrondis et lisses. Elle faisait un centimètre d'épaisseur, comme la fluorite triangulaire d'Harry.

Le cœur battant de soulagement, il sortit sa petite bourse à fermeture éclair, identique à celles d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il fit glisser la fermeture et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait sa montre à gousset, l'edelweiss, fleur très rare, séchée que les villageois lui avaient offerte en remerciement du sauvetage et qu'il avait plastifiée d'un sort pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas et les deux petites fluorites plates comme des agates et rondes comme des billes. Il y glissa délicatement le petit morceau carré de jade et referma soigneusement sa bourse qu'il rangea sous ses vêtements.

Il rejoignit ses amis en courant :

- C'est bon, je l'ai !

- Génial !

Ils quittèrent rapidement les pavés, passant par-dessus le mur et basculant dans le vide. Ils se rassemblèrent à l'ombre des bambous pour faire le point. Ce fut Fang qui prit la parole en premier :

- Nous avons tout ce dont nous avions besoin ici. Il vous reste quatre jours avant de prendre l'avion. Ça fait presque trois semaines que nous sommes en voyage. Que faisons-nous ?

- De toute façon, nous devons repasser à la Réserve pour vous y déposer, dit Hermione, alors autant aller là-bas pour remplir nos stocks et se poser quelques jours.

- Oui, Shen-Long va pouvoir nous transporter au ras des nuages maintenant qu'on n'a plus rien à chercher au sol. Et en pleine journée, il peut aller beaucoup plus vite. Si nous partons maintenant, nous devrions y être en milieu d'après-midi.

- Ron, personnellement je préférerais dormir avant de partir cavaler à dos de dragon. Si nous tombons de son dos, je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi on ressemblerait en bas.

Tous hochèrent la tête à cette déclaration de Chen. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une clairière où Shen-Long pu garder sa forme de dragon et ils déplièrent la tente pour dormir quelques heures.

Harry fut comme d'habitude le premier à se réveiller. Il dépensait moins d'énergie que les autres, il avançait la plupart du temps en fauteuil roulant, donc aucune fatigue pour ses jambes. Il s'étira et alla se laver sommairement au lavabo. Il s'habilla chaudement, connaissant le froid des forêts, même à treize heures.

Il s'enroula dans un plaid qui était posé sur un fauteuil et sortit de la tente pour aller s'asseoir sur un petit tas de bambous entassés à côté de la tente. Il posa ses béquilles au sol, espérant qu'aucun panda ne les confondrait avec de la nourriture.

Et il resta là, profitant simplement du calme de la nature environnante, sentant la magie présente près de lui, toujours aussi craintive. Elle avait été bien trop abimée par les machines humaines et leur pollution. Alors Harry s'était mis dans la tête qu'il fallait la rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne que tous les hommes n'étaient pas irrespectueux. Qu'il en restait quelques uns pour aimer la nature, la vie qu'elle offrait et la magie elle-même.

Aussi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant l'heure qui suivit, sachant que ses amis s'éveillaient doucement à l'intérieur de leur maison de voyage. Il sentait la magie tournoyer loin de lui et se calmer finalement. Elle était intriguée. Elle n'essayait plus de se cacher mais ne se montrait pas pour autant. Elle réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'il lui ferait du mal ?

Chen sortit de la tente et l'instant fut rompu. Harry vit avec désolation les filaments disparaître encore plus en profondeur de la forêt. Chen fronça un sourcil en attachant ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval :

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu sais quoi Chen ? Je pense que la magie est semblable à un cheval sauvage qu'il faudrait habituer aux hommes.

- Un cheval sauvage ?

Chen s'assit sur le tas de bambous et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. S'il y a un truc qu'il avait découvert pendant ces trois semaines, c'était qu'il adorait entendre les théories farfelues ou sérieuses d'Harry. Ils étaient des personnes qui ne dormaient pas trop, aussi ils avaient eu un bon paquet d'heures pour discuter en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

- Vas-y raconte-moi tout, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres qui masquaient le ciel :

- Et bien… J'ai passé une heure à l'observer, à la sentir.

- Tu peux la voir aussi près du sol ?

- Seulement quand je me concentre, avoua Harry, Yin-Tou m'avait dit que ce serait possible au bout d'un moment et on a passé deux semaines entières à observer la magie près des nuages. Bref, j'ai observé la magie. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait peur des hommes et des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient faire.

- Mais avant, ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant.

- Je sais, mais avec l'industrialisation mondiale, la magie a perdu sa place dominante. Déjà que les sorciers cachent son existence depuis le moyen-âge, ça n'a pas dû améliorer sa confiance en l'homme.

- A cause de la chasse aux sorcières, devina Hermione en venant les rejoindre.

Ron et Fang suivirent le mouvement en baillant, l'adolescente avec toutefois plus d'élégance que le rouquin. Harry remarqua avec un brin d'amusement que les deux derniers arrivants se tenaient assez proches l'un de l'autre.

Il esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur le bras de Chen pour l'empêcher de faire une quelconque remarque. Il répondit alors à Hermione qui n'avait pas suivit :

- Oui, à cause de la chasse aux sorcières.

- Allez, je te connais par cœur, tu as bien dû avoir une idée pour l'empêcher d'avoir peur, non ? Sourit Ron en détournant son regard de la jolie princesse chinoise.

Fang rougit délicatement devant le sourire d'Harry et sa main alla se poser sur celle de Ron, finalement apaisé. Harry empêcherait Chen de grogner sur son petit ami.

- J'ai une idée très vague oui… Regarde, j'ai passé une heure dans la forêt sans bouger et elle a arrêté de me fuir au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle réfléchissait, comme un animal qui réfléchit aux risques qu'il encoure en s'approchant des humains, tu vois ?

- Elle n'avait plus peur ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça… Je… Je pense qu'elle n'était plus terrorisée mais encore effrayée… C'était moins fort. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une impression…

- Donc, si je comprends bien, l'idée serait de passer un peu de temps au cœur des forêts, des montagnes ou de tout lieu ou la magie est présente mais pas les humains et de préférence dans un endroit plutôt calme pour « apprivoiser » la magie ?

Harry hocha la tête timidement à la supposition de Fang et la jeune princesse réfléchit. Hermione souleva son interrogation pour elle :

- Mais si nous voyageons, n'allons-nous pas devoir tout recommencer à chaque fois ?

- La magie est une seule et unique entité présente sur toute la surface de la terre, répondit Ron pour elle, c'est quelque chose qu'on nous apprend avant même qu'on ne sache lire et écrire.

- On manque cruellement d'éducation magique, grommela Fang.

Harry approuva. Encore une chose à reprocher à l'éducation et par extension, au ministère. C'est lui qui avait instauré les matières à enseigner. Le directeur n'avait le droit que de choisir les professeurs qu'il jugerait compétents pour enseigner les matières choisies.

- Il y a des tonnes de matières qu'il faudrait rajouter au programme, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui, on pourra refaire le monde un peu plus tard, vous voulez bien ? J'aimerais revenir sur cette idée de rassurer la magie, intervint Ron alors que les filles partaient dans une grande discussion sur l'éducation internationale.

- Désolée. Nous disions ?

- Nous disions que c'était une bonne idée qu'avait eu Harry mais je pense qu'on va avoir un véritable problème, continua le rouquin, surtout en ce qui concerne le nombre de personnes pour faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien… La magie est présente partout et même si nous convainquons tous les Alliés d'aller se poster dans la forêt de temps en temps pendant au minimum une heure, ça ne couvrira pas toute la planète et je doute que ça suffise à la convaincre de ne plus avoir peur des humains.

- Ce sera un commencement et peut-être pourrons-nous convaincre les personnes que nous rencontreront dans le futur. Quand nous serons rentrés en Angleterre, nous pourrons également nous servir de ma célébrité pour sensibiliser le monde magique. Nous pourrons leur dire que nous sommes en train de perdre la magie parce qu'elle a peur de nous.

- Il reste les moldus, murmura Hermione.

- Hermione a raison, ce n'est pas parce que les sorciers feront attention à la magie que les moldus en feront autant. Ils ne peuvent pas la voir, pourquoi y feraient-ils attention ? Soutint Chen.

- A-Alors tu veux dire que pour empêcher la pollution de détruire complètement la magie, la seule solution est de sensibiliser les moldus, de leur dire que la magie existe ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

L'image des Dursley et de leurs bouches ouvertes pour crier comme ils le faisaient si souvent passa devant ses yeux.

« Monstre »

« Abomination »

« Erreur de la nature »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître »

- Je pense que c'est la solution la plus envisageable, murmura Hermione.

- Non, il doit y avoir une autre solution, on ne peut pas faire ça ! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Il vacilla sous son manque d'équilibre et retomba en arrière, dans les bras de Chen qui le rassit doucement. Pourquoi autant d'affolement ?

- Harry, les moldus sont plus tolérants qu'au moyen-âge, ce ne sera pas comme avec Babaya-

- Hermione, arrête.

La jeune fille regarda Ron avec surprise. Ce-dernier avait le visage sombre et sur ses lèvres, elle put lire le mot « Dursley » qu'il venait de mimer. Elle se mordit la lèvre. D'accord.

Tout de suite, elle comprenait parfaitement les réticences d'Harry.

Pourtant, elle hésitait. C'était si important. Pouvaient-ils lâcher le sujet comme ça ? Parce qu'Harry avait été convaincu qu'il était anormal pendant toutes ces années à cause de sa maudite famille ?

Non.

Ron ne devait pas le couver comme ça. Elle en était absolument navrée mais si elle devait secouer Harry pour qu'il dépasse ses peurs et sa hantise des Dursley, elle le ferait.

C'était pour sauver la magie et le monde magique.

- Nous en reparlerons, Harry. S'il te plaît.

L'adolescent regarda l'œil suppliant de sa meilleure amie, hésitant. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde magique mais il ne supporterait pas d'être une fois de plus regardé comme une bête curieuse et répugnante et d'être traité de monstre.

Mais les yeux d'Hermione respiraient la confiance. Elle était sûre que tout allait bien se passer. Elle lui disait qu'elle empêcherait quiconque de lui faire du mal à ce sujet. Elle le protégerait.

Et il la cru.

- D'accord Hermione.

- Merci. Vraiment.

Ron soupira. Encore une dure conversation à venir. Il espérait vraiment qu'Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait. Fang lui pressa la main et approcha ses lèvres fines de son oreille :

- Fais donc confiance à Hermione. Elle est forte et elle se trompe rarement, tu le sais, non ?

Ron baissa les yeux vers la petite chinoise avec affection. Il lui adressa un léger sourire et acquiesça. Oui, Hermione avait souvent raison et elle était sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était en lui et en sa capacité à réconforter ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

Entrer dans le passé d'Harry n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ferait avec joie. Harry cachait beaucoup de blessures, notamment ce cruel manque de confiance en lui qui le faisait se remettre en question constamment. Il demandait souvent l'avis des autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ron savait qu'ils allaient finir par en parler mais il n'avait pas envie de ramasser Harry à la petite cuillère.

Fang qui avait suivit ses pensées frotta son nez retroussé contre la joue pâle :

- Si c'est pour qu'Harry puisse avancer, n'est-ce pas un mal pour un bien ?

- Toi aussi tu as souvent raison, rit Ron.

Hermione frappa dans ses mains, sonnant l'heure du départ. Harry venait de lui faire signe de rien dire à propos du couple formé par Ron et Fang alors elle ne dirait rien.

Mais ils n'étaient pas en colonie de vacances alors elle se permettait de les bouger un peu. Ron et Fang rougirent en allant faire leurs bagages alors que Chen et Harry riaient sous cape, accompagnés par Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils endossèrent leurs sacs respectifs, Ron rangea l'anneau doré de la tente dans son sac en bandoulière caché sous ses vêtements et il grimpa à califourchon sur le dos de Shen-Long.

Le dragon avait passé toute leur heure de discussion à manger du bambou à s'en faire éclater la panse. Le suc de bambou était son pêché mignon. Il était maintenant repu et heureux, prêt à décoller.

Il ricana beaucoup quand Chen souleva Harry par les hanches pour l'envoyer à Ron qui le hissa derrière lui.

Le petit brun avait une réserve d'insultes assez impressionnantes. Surtout en Fourchelangue vu qu'il se retenait d'être vulgaire devant ses amis. Enfin, il faisait au moins attention à ce qu'ils ne le comprennent pas. Il avait apparemment oublié que Shen-Long comprenait parfaitement, lui.

Enfin, ils furent prêts à partir. D'un mouvement de la queue qui fit protester Hermione –elle avait eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle détestait ce moyen de transport- il secoua son corps léger qui s'envola. Comme une flèche, il fonça dans le ciel en direction des nombreux nuages.

Hermione comprit avant tout le monde et eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement d'avertissement qu'ils traversaient la couche de nuages comme s'ils entraient dans un bloc de neige particulièrement épais et résistant. Ils en eurent tous le souffle coupé. Et en ressortirent trempés.

- Les nuages sont faits d'_eau_, crétin ! Cria Hermione pour le rouquin qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

Il avait oublié ce détail quand il avait ordonné à Shen-Long de monter au-dessus des nuages. Harry éternua et Fang le suivit rapidement. Ils voyagèrent très rapidement, ne pouvant pas se jeter de sortilège de chaleur.

S'ils utilisaient la magie hors du périmètre de sécurité de deux mètres autour de la tente, ils se feraient repérer. C'était la même chose pour l'utilisation de la magie hors des villages sorciers. Et comme ils comptaient éviter les sorciers un maximum, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir utiliser leurs baguettes pendant un long moment.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils grelottaient de froid d'ailleurs. Harry leur ayant parlé de son voyage en montgolfière, Ron voulut voir la magie de ses propres yeux et donc, fatalement, Shen-Long redescendit à travers les nuages pour voler juste en dessous.

Ce qui entraîna un concert de grognements, d'insultes, de claquements de dents et d'éternuements.

Ron décida sagement de ne plus rien demander avant la fin du voyage.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit tombait déjà et tout le monde était couché. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'installer la tente en bas des escaliers et se contentèrent d'un coin rocheux moins dur que les autres. Ron et Chen plantèrent les piquets et ils s'endormirent quasiment immédiatement.

Ils furent réveillés par des cris stridents à l'aube. Ron, Hermione et Fang se levèrent péniblement et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry était assailli par Era, l'air à peine réveillé et Li-Ming était assise sur les genoux de Chen qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

La petite vampire alla bondir sur Fang, sur Ron et sur Hermione, les faisant dangereusement vaciller sous l'élan qu'elle avait prit. Galathras profita du calme retrouvé autour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire embrumé et lui demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- 'Lors, s'passé quoi p'dent qu'on n'était plà ?

- … Pardon ?

Harry retint un bâillement et articula plus correctement :

- Excuse-moi. Je demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'on n'était pas là.

- Oh. Pas grand-chose. La mouflette a eu sa dernière dent d'après le vieux.

- La mouf… Attends… Yin-Tou a dit que Qing avait eu sa dernière dent ? Traduisit péniblement Harry.

Galathras hocha la tête, indifférent. Harry soupira. Il allait devoir s'acheter un décodeur à vampires si ça continuait. Le vampire s'étira et se leva. Il était temps d'aller dormir, le soleil se levait.

Pas que ce soit nocif dans le genre transformation en poussière mais leur peau était tellement plus pâle et plus fragile que la moyenne que le soleil les brûlait horriblement en quelques minutes. Combien de fois il avait tenté l'expérience l'été en se tartinant de crème solaire ? Les rayons du soleil attaquaient la crème et il ne tenait au maximum une demi-heure par beau temps et trois heures par mauvais temps avant de griller comme un steak trop cuit.

Il attrapa Era par le col la faisant râler. Il fit la sourde oreille à ses insultes et tapota la tête d'Harry en lui disant qu'ils se reparleraient quand il aurait dormi. Harry se recoiffa avec une moue agacée et Galathras et Era partirent.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que même si les rapports entre les deux vampires se basaient sur bêtises versus punitions, Galathras s'était adouci et ne tentait pas de faire du mal à Era. C'était véritablement une bonne chose.

La journée passa rapidement, entre rires et adieux déchirants. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils se reverraient un jour autrement qu'à travers le miroir. Le lendemain matin, avant même que le soleil ne se lève, Chen et Yin-Tou les transportèrent en montgolfière jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

Ils les accompagnèrent dans leurs achats de courses pour remplir leurs réserves avec bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu initialement. Ils avaient passé trois semaines seulement à piocher dedans et elles étaient entamées de moitié. Ils avaient calculé qu'en fuite, il leur faudrait tenir au moins quatre à cinq mois. Soit un peu moins de vingt semaines.

Quand leurs courses furent faîtes, ils s'éloignèrent du village pour ouvrir la tente et charger leurs réserves dans les casiers. Puis ils replièrent la tente et se mirent à couvert d'une dune de sable pour que Shen-Long reprenne sa forme de dragon.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, la veille, Yin-Tou avait réellement été impressionné par la beauté du dragon. Mais sous la légère pluie fine, ses écailles semblaient rayonner. C'était réellement superbe.

Et enfin, ce fut le départ.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, retenant bravement leurs larmes. Ils avaient beau s'être dit au revoir la veille, c'était aussi dur que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et ils grimpèrent sur le dos de Shen-Long. Ron devant, Harry accroché à lui et Hermione complètement engluée au dos d'Harry.

Un dernier salut de la main et la longue queue de Shen-Long s'agita secouant son corps pour lui permettre de s'envoler sous le gémissement d'Hermione.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous des nuages, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins ils resteraient secs. Elle rajusta son anorak et garda sa capuche. On n'était jamais trop prudents.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant deux jours, complètement fourbus par leur position immobile. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur avion et sautèrent dedans, le dragon rétréci se cachant dans le col de Ron pour ne pas se faire voir.

Ils avaient piètre allure avec leurs cheveux trempés, leur teint maladif –parce que le passage par les nuages n'avait pas été gratuit- leurs joues rougies par le froid des hauteurs leurs énormes sacs à dos et leur air pas franchement en bonne santé.

Harry avait une jambe en moins et peinait avec ses béquilles mouillées sur le sol glissant, Hermione avait toujours son cache-œil qu'elle ôterait à l'atterrissage et Ron avait une belle cicatrice au menton et respirait difficilement. Leur dernière course ne lui avait pas fait que du bien.

Ils en avaient pour deux heures d'avion qu'ils passèrent à dormir. Enfin, surtout pour Ron et Harry. Plus le temps passait et moins Hermione appréciait d'être en l'air. Que ce soit en montgolfière, en avion ou en dragon.

Elle avait saisi les mains de ses amis pour les broyer et ne les lâcha pas de tout le trajet. Quand enfin ils atterrirent à Tokyo, elle souffla de soulagement. Harry et Ron aussi, surtout quand elle leur lâcha la main.

Harry souffla dessus et Ron la secoua violemment de haut en bas. Quand Hermione les regarda, ils lui adressèrent des sourires innocents. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport au bout d'une heure de bouchons humains. Bon sang ils étaient combien à aller au Japon aujourd'hui ?

Et pourquoi avaient-ils tous décidé de s'y rendre en même temps qu'eux ?

Ils achetèrent des sandwichs en commençant sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol du pain et du jambon, surtout avec autant de mayonnaise.

Les sandwichs d'aéroport, un bonheur pour les papilles.

Ils les gardèrent pour plus tard et remplirent leurs gourdes dans l'évier des toilettes. Ils sortirent rapidement et prirent la première navette qu'ils trouvèrent pour sortir de la ville. Ça allait être plus compliqué pour trouver un endroit tranquille où planter la tente. Du coup, ils avaient choisi une montagne toute proche, se disant qu'il devait bien y avoir un endroit où camper près d'une montagne.

Ils arrivèrent près de la montagne en question après une centaine de kilomètres et une heure et demi en direction du nord-ouest de Tokyo. Ils furent déposés au milieu de nulle part, à un arrêt de bus qui semblait presque abandonné. Hermione prit sagement les horaires de passages des bus pendant que Ron dépliait le fauteuil d'Harry.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure en direction de la montagne au loin et furent soulagés en découvrant un sol sauvage et rocheux. Grâce à la magie et aux tapis d'orient présents sur le sol, ils ne sentaient pas les cailloux quand ils s'allongeaient. Ils déplièrent rapidement la tente et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur pour manger leurs sandwichs et se préparer pour la nuit.

Une fois dans leurs duvets, Hermione, sur le ventre et les pieds en l'air annonça :

- D'après les horaires de bus, le prochain est demain à midi pile. Il faudrait qu'on soit partis pour dix heures et demie pour êtres sûrs de ne pas le rater.

- D'accord. Tu connais le trajet pour aller jusqu'à Sôma ?

- Oui, il nous suffit de prendre le bus de demain jusqu'à Iwaki et après, on devrait en trouver un autre pour nous mener à Sôma.

- C'est bien sur la côte est ? Au nord, c'est ça ? Demanda Ron en consultant la carte qu'il tenait bras tendus au dessus de lui.

Harry glissa sa tête à côté de la sienne pour voir la carte, lui aussi et fronça les sourcils :

- Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être ici.

Hermione rampa par-dessus Harry et aplatit la carte sur le tapis. De son doigt, elle leur montra un petit triangle qui symbolisait la montagne et leur dit :

- En ce moment, nous sommes là. Ensuite, dit-elle en faisant glisser son doigt vers le haut, sur le littoral est, on ira là, à Iwaki.

- Mais Sôma est au sud d'Iwaki d'après la carte.

- Je sais mais de là où nous sommes, c'est le seul trajet. On devra juste redescendre après. J'espère juste qu'il y aura plus de bus à Iwaki.

- On verra ça demain quand on sera arrivés, Hermione.

Harry bailla et se cala comme il put dans son duvet, chose compliqué avec Hermione sur le dos. La jeune fille se décala sur son propre tapis de yoga et Ron reposa la carte en s'étirant.

Ils plongèrent très rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :**

Lundi matin, huit heures. Un calvaire pour tous les élèves.

Et encore plus pour les Alliés qui savaient maintenant que leur professeur était probablement un ancien mangemort qui avait torturé à la folie les parents de leur camarade de Gryffondor.

Fort heureusement, ils ne l'avaient en cours que dans deux heures. Ils avaient le temps de cacher leur ressentiment. Pour le moment, ils avaient deux heures de sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

C'était un petit bonhomme qui atteignait à peine le mètre trente, aux cheveux et à la barbe blancs et touffus. Il portait ordinairement une robe bleu accordée à son chapeau pointu qui le rehaussait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

Il était monté sur une pile de livre dans la classe et tentait de réveiller ses élèves. Sans trop de succès. Les Gryffondor ronflaient sans vergogne, les Poufsouffle se cachaient pour bailler, les Serpentard étaient appuyés contre leurs dossiers avec un peu trop de lourdeur pour être totalement réveillés et les Serdaigle étaient bien moins attentifs que d'habitude.

Le petit professeur fit soudain tomber un livre bruyamment sur son bureau et tous sursautèrent, tout à coup très réveillés.

- Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

Il y eut de brefs marmonnements et il leur donna le sujet de son cours :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder brièvement le sujet des Changeurs.

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il n'attendait que des regards étonnés, il y eut quelques sursauts parmi sa classe de quatrième année. Tiens ? Connaissaient-ils déjà le sujet ? Il passa rapidement sur les deux Serdaigle timides, Terry et Padma. Ils étaient d'excellents élèves, ils avaient éventuellement dû lire ça quelque part.

Il fut plus surpris par Draco Malefoy qui ouvrit péniblement un œil et par Théodore Nott qui s'arrêta en plein bâillement, bouche grande ouverte. Un coup de coude de Blaise la lui fit refermer dans un claquement sec.

Filius Flitwick intercepta un étrange regard entre Terry et Théo, ce qui le surprit au plus haut point. De ce qu'il en savait, ces deux adolescents étaient les plus renfermés et solitaires de leur année. Alors comment auraient-ils pu en venir à se fréquenter ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un à déjà entendu parler des Changeurs ?

Il n'y eut pas une seule main levée. Le professeur de sortilèges fronça les sourcils. Ils mentaient. Certains connaissaient le sujet, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

- Très bien. Sortez vos parchemins et prenez des notes. Les Changeurs sont connus pour avoir hérité du _Livre des Changeurs_. C'est un livre enchanté par Merlin lui-même pour regrouper toutes les informations désirées. Vous pourriez y inscrire des recettes de cuisine, les partitions d'un morceau de musique où simplement tous vos cours de l'année.

- Ouais c'est juste quelque chose de pratique quand on part en voyage où si on s'appelle Hermione, fit Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor en enfonçant son poing dans sa joue pour soutenir sa tête.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez Seamus. Ce livre n'est pas forcément pratique, il est impossible d'y inscrire un mensonge. Que ce soit une fausse note dans une partition, une erreur de dosage dans votre recette, un ingrédient dans une potion qui n'a rien à faire là, une erreur d'orthographe dans l'écriture d'un sort… Si c'est faux, ça ne s'inscrira pas.

- Cool…

Il regarda Ernie Macmillan, de Poufsouffle avec chaleur :

- Oui, Ernie, c'est « cool » comme vous dîtes.

- D'accord mais les Changeurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont exactement ? Parce qu'à part posséder un super livre qui ne ment pas, il n'y a rien de particulier, si ? Demanda Blaise Zabini.

Filius vit un autre regard entre les quatre qui semblaient être au courant de l'existence des Changeurs avant son cours et il commença vraiment à se poser des questions. Comment auraient-ils pu l'apprendre sans lui ? Les livres n'en parlaient que très peu et personne ne voyait l'utilité de raconter l'histoire des Changeurs à leurs enfants.

Généralement, ils n'en entendaient parler qu'en milieu du mois d'avril de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, au moment de son cours sur ce sujet. Et depuis qu'il enseignait, jamais personne n'avait eu connaissance des Changeurs avant ses explications.

C'était vraiment étrange.

- Oh que si, les Changeurs ont bien quelque chose de particulier. Être un Changeur est un don rare. Ça signifie que la magie vous a choisit parce qu'elle vous juge suffisamment forts et déterminés pour changer le monde.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il y eu un tonnerre d'exclamations. Changer le monde n'était pas une mince affaire et ce n'était certainement pas à la portée de tout le monde. Pour les rares personnes qui avaient été « élues » elles avaient, avant même de recevoir le livre, déjà une influence assez forte sur les sorciers.

- Combien il y en a eu ?

- Qui est le Changeur en ce moment ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut le devenir ?

- Comment le devient-on ?

- Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir plus d'un Changeur à la fois ?

La dernière question le fit sursauter. Il avait la confirmation que Draco Malefoy connaissait bien l'existence des Changeurs. La question était bien trop suspicieuse pour quelqu'un qui faisait partie de la maison solitaire.

Il répondit néanmoins dans l'ordre :

- Les Changeurs n'ont été qu'au nombre de sept. Plus Merlin évidemment. En ce moment, il n'y a pas de Changeur, ou du moins, il ne s'est pas fait connaître.

- Mais s'il existe en ce moment, pourquoi se cacher ? C'est quelque chose de fort et de très noble non ? Interrogea la discrète Tracey Davis de Serpentard.

- Ah Tracey, vous avez mis le doigt sur une chose importante et j'y reviendrais plus tard. Quant à pourquoi se cacher, je dirais que tout le monde à ses raisons. Le ministère n'a détecté aucune utilisation d'un quelconque objet ayant appartenu à Merlin. C'est ainsi qu'on repère les Changeurs habituellement. C'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'il n'y a pas de Changeur actuellement.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Alors… On ne peut pas le devenir, c'est la magie qui vous choisit. Je n'ai pas connu ce phénomène de mon vivant, je n'ai pas d'autres informations à ce sujet. Quand à comment la magie vous choisit, c'est en mettant sur votre route des obstacles qui finiront par vous conduire jusqu'au Livre des Changeurs. Et à vous Draco, je répondrai que ce n'est pas impossible mais que jusqu'à présent, ça ne s'est jamais vérifié.

Filius fut intrigué par l'air très peu satisfait du Serpentard. Manifestement, ses réponses ne répondaient pas à ses questions. Le jeune Théodore murmura quelques mots à son oreille et il hocha la tête, le visage de nouveau de marbre.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ces deux-là ?

Il ne vit pas Terry et Padma chuchoter entre eux pendant quelques secondes et continua son cours :

- Tracey a fait une remarque très intéressante tout à l'heure. Elle a dit qu'être Changeur était quelque chose de fort, de noble.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Parvati Patil.

- Et bien si. Il a été prouvé par le passé que tous ceux qui avaient aidé les Changeurs avaient eu une vie longue et heureuse. Les Changeurs font naître la prospérité. Chaque Changeur connu a fait des choses qui ont bouleversé le monde connu.

- Comme qui ? On peut avoir les noms des sept ? Demanda Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Alors, il y eut d'abord Herpo l'Infâme qui créa le premier basilic.

Au nom de l'Infâme, les quatre adolescents qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire depuis le début du cours se tendirent. Padma devint si blanche que sa sœur jumelle s'inquiéta soudainement. Elle lui demanda à voix basse si elle voulait sortir mais la jeune Serdaigle refusa, nauséeuse.

Théo fit une légère grimace. L'Infâme avait inventé les Horcruxes et il venait de se souvenir que c'était Padma qui faisait des recherches dessus. La pauvre. Draco lui donna un léger coup pour qu'il se concentre.

Filius était définitivement soupçonneux. Il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. En même temps, ça prouvait que les liens entre Serpentard et Serdaigle n'étaient pas totalement rompus. Ils se parlaient encore un peu. Et ça, par contre, c'était une bonne chose. En attendant de trouver ce qu'il se passait, il continua :

- Ensuite il y eut Dzou Yen, le premier alchimiste.

Là, Terry poussa une exclamation surprise et le professeur vit que les yeux des trois autres étaient écarquillés, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser quelque chose.

Ne rien comprendre était terriblement agaçant parfois.

- Puis, Ptolémée, le précurseur de l'astronomie et celui qui a découvert l'influence des étoiles et de leur position dans certaines potions. Après il y eut Arthur de Bretagne, grâce à qui nous avons maintenant les baguettes magiques.

- Le Roi Arthur a inventé les baguettes magiques ? Demanda Dean Thomas, un autre Gryffondor, les yeux ronds.

- Pas exactement. Pour faire court, il a trouvé un catalyseur à la magie qui circulait dans nos corps afin de nous permettre de l'utiliser.

Dean semblait encore un peu confus, même beaucoup mais Filius était bien plus préoccupé par les quatre autres. Dean était sérieux, s'il avait des questions, il viendrait à la fin du cours.

- -Sieur ? Monsieur ! Après Arthur, qui a été Changeur ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson.

- Après Arthur de Bretagne, ce fut Cliodna, qui, comme vous devriez tous le savoir, a découvert les propriétés de la rosée de lune qui est utilisée dans presque toutes les potions de soin. Ensuite, ce fut Babayaga qui en hérita.

- Babayaga ? Répéta Justin en riant, imité par tous les autres nés de moldus.

- C'est une ogresse de contes de fées moldus, informa Dean.

- Pas exactement. Son nom est connu ainsi par les moldus mais pour les sorciers, elle est Babayaga, une harpie qui mangeait les enfants au moyen-âge. Quand elle fut arrêtée, elle dit aux chasseurs qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Et ça déclencha la plus grande chasse aux sorcières de tous les temps. Ce qui nous a, depuis, forcé à nous cacher, termina Théodore, les bras croisés.

Il semblait mécontent pour une raison qui échappait à Filius. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour que l'adolescent solitaire s'agace ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour que les trois autres en fassent autant bon sang ?

Rendu nerveux par les regards désapprobateurs –mais pourquoi ?- pointés sur lui, il continua toutefois son cours :

- Hum. C'est exact Théodore. Babayaga est la responsable d'un des plus grands massacre de l'histoire.

- Ça veut dire que les Changeurs sont mauvais ? S'affola Lavande Brown.

- T'as rien écouté ma parole ! Et Cliodna ? Arthur ? Dzou Yen ? Ptolémée ? Ils étaient quoi ? Les épouvantails du champ d'à côté ? S'énerva Padma.

Là, le professeur était stupéfait. Pour qu'elle s'énerve ainsi devant la meilleure amie de sa sœur, le sujet devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

- Ça va, j'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu peux quand même admettre que le basilic et la chasse aux sorcières sont loin d'être positives, admit Ernie en levant un doigt.

Il se ratatina sous le regard polaire de l'héritier Malefoy. Ça y était, il mettait son grain de sel dans le cours.

Tous aux abris.

- Espèce de raclure de troll, personne n'a dit que les Changeurs étaient des gens qui faisaient forcément du bien au monde sorcier, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Malefoy ? S'énerva Ernie.

- Draco a raison, intervint une petite voix.

Et le chaos se déclencha dans la tête du minuscule enseignant.

Terry Boot qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois en quatre ans d'études venait de parler de son plein gré pour répondre à un Poufsouffle au mauvais caractère, ainsi que pour soutenir un Serpentard et pas un petit calibre.

Et par le caleçon jaune de Merlin… Est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé par son _prénom_ ?

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle ainsi que les joues cramoisies du timide Serdaigle furent autant d'indices qui lui confirmèrent sa théorie.

Ils étaient entrés dans la quatrième dimension.

Il se racla péniblement la gorge et encouragea Terry :

- Allez-y Terry, nous vous écoutons.

Le Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler tout son courage. La main discrète de Padma sur la sienne l'aida beaucoup et il dit :

- Les Changeurs sont des humains comme les autres. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir et tout le monde peut changer de côté à tout moment. Ils changent le monde de la meilleure façon possible, pour eux. S'ils ont baigné dans la magie noire et la tristesse toute leur vie, ils seront évidemment bien plus tentés par la destruction du monde qui les fait souffrir que par son amélioration. Mais s'ils ont connu la joie et qu'ils aiment la magie, la vie et cette terre, alors ils œuvreront pour le bien de tous. Ils sont humains.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Devant tous les regards ébahis qui le fixaient, il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Draco esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

Mouais, il restait du travail à faire au niveau de la timidité. Mais prendre la parole en public pour défendre un grand méchant Serpentard était un bon premier pas.

- C'est un excellent résumé. N'oubliez pas que les Changeurs sont toujours entourés, quoi qu'ils fassent parce que leur entourage sera prospère. Babayaga était entourée par ses sœurs harpies qui voulaient voir souffrir les sorcières comme elles-mêmes avaient souffert dans le passé. Cliodna voulait à tout prix sauver sa sœur de la vague de peste. Et beaucoup d'autres l'ont suivie parce qu'ils avaient le même but.

Lavande acquiesça. Elle avait comprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que le prochain Changeur veuille faire le bien et pas détruire l'humanité.

Flitwick observa le sourire reconnaissant que Draco Malefoy adressa à Terry et haussa les épaules. Non, visiblement quoi que ces quatre-là sachent, ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal si ça les rapprochait.

Il continua en grattant son chapeau pointu sans savoir qu'il allait déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale dans l'école :

- Et enfin, après Babayaga, nous avons eu Paracelse. Ce fut le dernier Changeur connu et il vécu au seizième siècle.

- Paracelse ? Ça ne me dit rien…

- A moi non plus.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est qui professeur ?

- Paracelse était un grand homme, un autre alchimiste, qui a trouvé la formule de la Pierre Philosophale et qui a réalisé la première. La seule autre connue étant celle de Nicolas Flamel, aujourd'hui décédé.

- Un grand homme ?!

La voix de Théo était suraiguë et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Pansy arrêta de se limer les ongles et haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Elle retint le « _encore_ » mais ils le sentirent tous passer.

- En quoi est-ce mal d'inventer la pierre d'immortalité ? Demanda Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor qui voulait comprendre plus qu'accuser.

- Neville a raison ! Vivre éternellement c'est le rêve de tout le monde ! S'exclama Seamus, virulent.

Draco eut un rictus dégoûté et l'air de rien, il dit :

- Tiens, c'est amusant, la dernière personne qui a dit ça a été vaincue il y a treize ans par notre Potter national…

Seamus comprit immédiatement à qui il faisait référence et blêmit. Ce fut Anthony Goldstein qui renchérit :

- Même si on oublie le rêve de l'immortalité, c'est quand même la pierre philosophale ! Elle permet de changer du plomb en or !

Flitwick allait intervenir pour rappeler l'interdiction de transformer quoi que ce soit en or mais Théo le devança en explosant :

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il faut pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale espèce de crétin ?! Des vies ! Des vies HUMAINES ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer que Paracelse a sacrifié CINQ MILLIONS de personnes, soit la moitié d'un peuple, pour fabriquer sa pierre ?! D'après toi, les Incas, ils ont disparu comment ? Douze millions de personnes en cent ans ! Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des Espagnols ! Ils ont été réduits en MATIÈRE PREMIÈRE !

- Mais-

- Et puis changer le plomb en or, franchement, grande idée ! Pour pourrir complètement l'économie du pays et du monde magique tout entier, tu as trouvé la solution ! Si c'est interdit, c'est qu'il y a une _raison_ imbécile !

Théo se tut, à bout de souffle. Draco ôta la main de son oreille et tira sur le bas du pull de son ami pour qu'il se rasseye. Filius se retint d'applaudir à la dernière tirade sur l'économie, trop choqué par la première sur le sacrifice humain.

Pour fabriquer une pierre philosophale, il fallait sacrifier des humains ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était un sujet compliqué, aussi, il demanda :

- Théodore, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez quand vous parlez des vies humaines sacrifiées pour la création de la pierre philosophale ?

- Une preuve ? J'en ai une très bavarde, dans le hall, dix-huitième rangée en partant du haut, quatrième colonne en partant de la droite. Paracelse lui-même pourra vous le confirmer.

Le ton mordant s'adoucit quand Padma se racla la gorge. Le petit Serpentard prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et expira le tout dans un grand bruit.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin que c'était distingué.

La suite fut encore plus distinguée. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie de la salle pour foncer dans le hall, le professeur de sortilèges en tête. Draco s'étira et accompagné des trois autres Alliés, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ils croisèrent un groupe de Poufsouffle de sixième année très surpris par la cavalcade des quatrièmes années. Padma adressa un petit signe à Cédric et celui-ci demanda, très perplexe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Flitwick ?

- C'est de la faute de Théo, répondit simplement la jeune fille en pointant son pouce derrière son épaule en direction du Serpentard.

Terry sourit et Draco ricana alors que Théo adressait une magnifique grimace à Padma.

- Théo ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu parles avec des Serpentard maintenant, Ced' ? Demanda un grand brun à la carrure de basketteur et aux étranges yeux vert bleu.

- Si tu prends la peine de leur parler tu finiras par te rendre compte qu'ils ne mordent pas.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Ricana Paul en faisant un signe du menton vers Draco qui croisa les bras.

- Évite juste de provoquer celui-là, sourit Cédric.

- Pour en revenir à moi, je leur ai simplement rappelé pourquoi la pierre philosophale n'était pas un truc bien.

Paul Newton ouvrit de grands yeux et vit avec surprise son meilleur ami secouer sombrement la tête :

- Flitwick n'était pas au courant non plus, je suppose ?

- Absolument pas, il courrait devant d'ailleurs quand on lui a indiqué le tableau de Paracelse.

- Heureusement qu'_il_ en connaissait l'emplacement quand on en a parlé pendant la réunion, dit Terry avec un sourire reconnaissant pour Harry.

Théo résuma rapidement leur conversation sur Paracelse et tout le bien qu'il pensait de son invention et Paul fut horrifié. Plutôt que de courir interroger le portrait, il se tourna vers Cédric qui lui, semblait parfaitement au courant :

- C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? La pierre philosophale se fabrique vraiment avec des vies ?

- Oh que oui. Pour en fabriquer une vraie, il faut des milliers voire des millions de vies humaines.

- Alors Flamel…

- A dû assassiner un bon paquet de gens pour vivre aussi longtemps, affirma Draco.

- Non mais… Il n'y a pas eu de massacre pendant que vivait Flamel, murmura Paul.

Il n'y avait plus que Cédric et lui et les quatre autres. Leurs amis étaient partis rapidement dès qu'ils les avaient croisés, Cédric leur demandant de ne pas les attendre.

- Alors pose-toi une seule question Newton, dit Padma doucement.

- Laquelle ?

- Les prisonniers d'Azkaban qui ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur étaient toujours vivants après… Où sont-ils passés ?

Paul regarda Terry avec effroi et instinctivement se tourna vers Cédric. Le champion lui mit une main sur l'épaule avec un pauvre sourire. Il pressa son épaule et se tourna vers les autres Alliés :

- Je vous vois plus tard, je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.

- Cédric, rappela Draco, il ne sera pas disponible aujourd'hui, il est en déplacement.

- Tu l'as contacté ?

- Déjà oui et je regarde ma montre, moi.

- Ok, merci Draco.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et salua les deux Serdaigle. Allez, ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec l'imposteur. Et Terry et Padma devaient rapidement descendre dans les serres pour leur cours de botanique.

Cédric entraîna Paul en direction de la classe de sortilèges où leur professeur les attendait, semblant très chamboulé. Personne ne fit de commentaires et ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes dans un silence de mort pour s'entraîner au sortilège « _Aguamenti_ ».

Cédric dû secouer plusieurs fois Paul qui était plongé dans une grande réflexion.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir un nouvel Allié.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	19. Élémentariste

Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous !

J'adresse un grand merci aux nombreux revieweurs (15, c'est la grande classe !), dont Guest, sumerlupin (tu as bien saisi toute l'âme de cette fiction, merci !), adenoide (oui, oui mais... et alors ? ^^) et Viandoxa (pas de soucis, fais à ton rythme. Pour ta question, j'en sais rien... J'ai juste supposé que si un truc pareil existait, Maugrey Fol OEil aurait encore sa jambe... et son oeil... et son bout de nez... xP) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Suite à la demande, voici un rapide résumé des personnages principaux, de leurs Alliés et, quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire, il y aura quelques informations sur les personnages "tertiaires". J'espère que ça suffira ;)<p>

**Harry Potter :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un éclair entouré de ses initiales.

**Ron Weasley :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une araignée stylisée avec ses deux initiales gravées sur l'abdomen de l'animal.

**Hermione Granger :** _15 ans, anglaise_. Normalement étudiante à Poudlard, elle est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle est en couple avec Viktor. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre ouvert avec ses initiales gravées sur chaque page.

**Anton Ime :** _47 ans, albanais/grec._ C'est l'ancien chef du Département des Mystères du ministère de la magie anglais. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole et une bouche ouverte faisant apparaître une langue tirée portant ses initiales gravées.

**Crystal Vasilis :** _22 ans, grecque, demi-vélane._ Elle est libraire en Albanie. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre fermé avec une baguette sur la couverture et ses initiales gravées.

**Cassandra Vasilis :** _âge inconnnu, grecque, elfe._ Elle est voyante et doyenne de la Caste des Divinateurs. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un oeil mystique surmontant ses initiales.

**Agrippine Kostas (_Rip_) :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est vendeuse en Grèce et s'est auto-proclamée inventrice de l'Union des Changeurs. C'est la nièce d'Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école de magie grecque. Elle a un petit ami, Valérien. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une clef à molette avec son surnom gravé.

**Déméter Nikos :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est étudiante en médicomagie en cinquième année. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui des médicomages avec ses initiales gravées au milieu.

**Draco Malefoy :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un haut de forme avec ses initiales sur le chapeau.

**Fred Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "F" creux, penchant vers la gauche.

**Georges Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "G" creux, penchant vers la droite.

**Cédric Diggory :** _17 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est en couple avec Cho Chang. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est le trophée du tournoi avec ses initiales dessus.

**Fleur Delacour :** _17 ans, française._ Etudiante à Beauxbâtons. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une fleur avec ses initiales gravées au-dessus.

**Viktor Krum :** _17 ans, bulgare._ Etudiant à Durmstrang. Il est en couple avec Hermione. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une gueule de requin ouverte avec ses initiales à l'intérieur.

**Théodore Nott (_Théo_) :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom en lettres creuses, souligné deux fois. Il est le maître de Looping.

**Percy Weasley :** _18 ans, anglais._ Assistant du ministre. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui du ministère de la magie avec ses initiales sous chaque arche du "M".

**Padma Patil :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiante à Poudlard. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est "les lunettes de vent", en forme d'étoiles, surmontées de ses initales.

**Terry Boot :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est la carte du maraudeur, léguée par Harry, à côté de ses initiales.

**Olivier Dubois :** _18 ans, anglais._ Gardien de Quidditch. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un balai de course avec ses initiales de chaque côté.

**Wang Chen :** _24 ans, thaïlandais._ C'est le garde du corps de Fang. Il est fiancé à Li-Ming. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom gravé en lettres creuses. Il est Cracmol.

**Xie Fang :** _15 ans, chinoise_. Fille illégitime de l'empereur moldu chinois. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une conque.

**Tao Li-Ming :** _23 ans, chinoise._ Elle est serveuse et maître en arts martiaux. Elle est fiancée à Chen. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une ceinture noire avec les initiales de son prénom gravées au-dessus.

**Dzou Yen :** _14 ans, chinois._ Il est étudiant à l'école sorcière asiatique et très doué aux arts martiaux. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une pièce de un yen chinois.

**Lorim :** _28 ans, sirène de l'océan pacifique._ Princesse de l'océan. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une queue de sirène plongeant dans l'eau.

**Era :** _116 ans, paraît en avoir 8, vampire du clan du Nord._ Acrobate et assistante de Galathras. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un simple sourire agrémenté d'une dent.

**Galathras :** _328 ans, paraît en avoir 20, vampire du clan du Nord._ Ancien chef du clan du Nord. Il est Lié. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une bouche fermée laissant apparaître deux canines acérées.

**Iriel :** _19 ans, loup-garou irlandais._ Emploi inconnu. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une lune pleine entourée de deux nuages.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIX -<strong>** ELEMENTARISTE**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, à dix heures et demie, ils étaient près à partir. La tente était repliée, ils avaient mis leurs sacs sur leurs dos, Harry avait ses béquilles et ils avançaient tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus, sans trop se presser.<p>

Ils y arrivèrent avec vingt minutes d'avance et s'assirent sur le petit banc. Ils attendaient depuis un petit moment en silence quand Harry se souvint soudainement de quelque chose :

- Au fait, Hermione, tu ne devais pas enlever ton bandeau hier ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait. Ça devait faire trois mois qu'elle n'avait rien vu de l'œil gauche.

Elle porta la main à son cache-œil, fébrile mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Si elle ne voyait pas ? Où si son œil était bleu et globuleux, aussi effrayant que celui de Maugrey ?

Ron lui prit la main avec un sourire et Harry passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin pour la voir avant d'ajouter sa main au tas. Le rouquin échangea un regard avec Harry et il demanda :

- On le fait ensemble ?

La gorge nouée, Hermione hocha la tête. Lentement, d'un même mouvement il détachèrent le pansement autocollant.

Ron et Harry eurent une légère grimace. A part le fait que l'œil d'Hermione était entouré d'un contour carré rouge dû à l'adhésif, son œil n'avait rien de particulier.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, histoire de ?

Hermione papillonna prudemment des yeux. Elle voyait des tâches blanches et des tâches noires, rien de concret. Elle attendit quelques minutes que sa vision se stabilise laissant ses amis examiner son œil. Ron finit par la rassurer avec un sourire :

- Si on oublie le fait que tu as la marque du pansement, il n'y a énormément de changement. Ah…

- Il manque…

- Non, regarde, elle est toujours là. Alors, ton iris est toujours noisette, le reste est blanc. Par contre… Ta pupille a changée.

- Pas bleu électrique, pas bleu électrique…

Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à Maugrey. Tout mais pas bleu électrique.

- Non, non, elle est marron maintenant. Elle se confond presque avec ton iris, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas de pupille, expliqua Ron.

- Tu vois sa pupille toi ? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

- Rappelle-moi de dire à Dém de t'envoyer la potion correctrice pour les yeux, marmonna Ron.

- Alors, j'ai une pupille ou pas ? S'angoissa Hermione.

- Oui, sauf qu'elle est de la même couleur que ton iris, du coup, c'est comme si tu n'en avais pas, expliqua Ron.

- Et sinon, tout est bon ?

- A part la couleur de ta pupille, oui, tout est normal.

- Et au niveau de ta vision, Hermione ? Comment c'est ?

Elle cligna des yeux une dernière fois, pour s'assurer que sa vue était fixe et raconta ce qu'il y avait d'étrange en même temps qu'elle le constatait :

- Alors, c'est assez net, je trouve. Euh… Je vois en noir et blanc, c'est bizarre. Je vois normalement à droite, mais à gauche, je vois sans couleur. C'est étrange mais pas handicapant. Je pense pouvoir m'y habituer très rapidement. Sinon, tout est fonctionnel.

- Et bien c'est parfait, sourit Harry.

- Ouais… Va falloir qu'on s'habitue à voir ton œil gauche comme ça.

- C'est vrai, ça fait un peu créature mystique… Mais ce n'est pas moche, hein !

Hermione examina son œil sous toutes les coutures dans la vitre de l'abribus, ravie de voir de nouveau. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de son œil droit alors que ses amis lui tapotaient le dos.

Le bus arriva à ce moment là et ils grimpèrent dedans. Dans un silence calme, ils observèrent le paysage défiler pendant ces trois heures de voyage. Ils arrivèrent à Iwaki en début d'après-midi. Ils passèrent d'abord à la banque pour convertir leurs yuans chinois restants et des livres sterling en yens japonais.

Puis, pour tester le faible niveau d'Harry en japonais, ils s'installèrent dans un restaurant et commandèrent à manger, de la nourriture locale. Ramens pour les trois.

Ils mangèrent avec plaisir un plat qu'ils appréciaient déjà, payèrent et sortirent du restaurant. Ils se rendirent à la gare d'Iwaki et virent qu'un bus partait de là pour aller à Sôma une heure plus tard. Ils prirent leurs billets et attendirent sans bouger de la gare. Ils ne connaissaient pas assez la ville pour s'y aventurer ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

De ce qu'ils voyaient, il y avait plein d'immeubles partout. Ça sentait l'essence, la ville, la pollution… Toutes les mauvaises odeurs étaient rassemblées dans cette ville. Ron se mit bientôt à tousser.

Harry et Hermione, inquiets l'entourèrent, priant pour que leur bus arrive. Ce qu'il fit bientôt dans un grand nuage de fumée noire. Tant bien que mal, il s'arrêta devant le petit groupe et ils montèrent dedans. La bus étais bondé et ils ne trouvèrent des places assises que parce que les gens avaient vu qu'Harry était handicapé.

Le bus démarra en les secouant violemment et tout le trajet se passa ainsi dans cette boîte à sardines montée sur ressorts. Quand ils en sortirent enfin, Hermione était verte et les têtes d'Harry et de Ron tournaient beaucoup.

La jeune fille les laissa un instant pour se rafraîchir dans les toilettes. Quand elle ressortit, elle était toujours aussi pâle mais moins nauséeuse et la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de pointer un doigt vengeur vers ses amis et de clamer :

- C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans un engin pareil, vous m'entendez ?!

- Tu n'aimes pas les bus, pas ce qui vole… Comment veux-tu qu'on avance ? Ricana Ron, une fois que la terre cessa de tourner aussi vite.

Harry rit en soufflant doucement. Il rejoignait Hermione sur ce coup là. Plus jamais.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu anxieux. Ils espéraient vraiment que la ville de Sôma serait plus verte que celle d'Iwaki parce qu'ils ne survivraient pas des semaines dans un endroit aussi pollué. Après avoir connu la tranquillité et l'environnement naturel de Grmozur avec Anton, d'Argos avec Crystal et toute la troupe et de la Réserve chinoise, le retour à la ville serait très désagréable.

Heureusement pour eux, la ville était une ville typique japonaise où les gens préféraient se déplacer à vélo plutôt qu'en voiture. Après tout, c'était la ville la plus magique du pays, il était normal qu'elle soit moins polluée qu'Iwaki.

Hermione sortit sa montre pour regarder l'heure et se tapota le menton, pensive :

- Il est dix-sept heures. On a rendez-vous demain à dix heures.

- Je propose qu'on repère les lieux et qu'on trouve un endroit pour installer la tente pour cette nuit, dit Ron.

- Bonne idée. On pourrait peut-être aller vers la forêt juste à côté de la plage, en haut des dunes pour camper ? Demanda Harry.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils se mirent en route. Première chose à faire, repérer la maison de la famille Satô. Ils finirent par la trouver après deux heures d'errance et après avoir demandé à une gentille vieille dame si elle pouvait les renseigner.

La grande maison était entourée par un grand par cet par d'autres maisons, très semblables. Le trio, soulagé d'avoir trouvé se rendit ensuite sur la plage en mémorisant le chemin pour ne pas se perdre le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent sur les dunes et fixèrent l'océan avec émerveillement :

- C'est l'océan…

- A part en France, je n'en ai jamais vu ailleurs.

- En France c'est bien l'océan Atlantique qu'on peut voir, non ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, je sais ici, c'est le Pacifique, mais quand même…

- C'est beau, murmura Harry les yeux brillants.

Ils restèrent un instant à contempler l'immensité de l'océan et firent demi-tour vers la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les arbres, pas trop loin, juste suffisamment pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Ils déplièrent la tente et plantèrent les piquets. Ils s'installèrent sur des troncs d'arbres couchés pour respirer librement.

L'air vicié était enfin parti, ils pouvaient respirer.

Ron dressa soudain l'oreille :

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Non, entendu quoi ? Demanda Hermione en tendant l'oreille.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ouïe mais n'entendit qu'un léger murmure dont il ne comprenait pas les mots :

- J'entends quelque chose… Mais qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- C'est un appel au secours ! Je reviens, restez là !

Ron parti en courant, prenant ses amis au dépourvu. Alors qu'Hermione se levait, Harry la retint par le poignet et secoua la tête :

- Il a dit qu'il revenait, non ?

Hermione se rassit avec un sourire anxieux. C'était vrai. Ron avait dit qu'il revenait. Alors il reviendrait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui fixait l'endroit où Ron avait disparu et esquissa un sourire patient :

- Rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir comment il se débrouille, non ?

Harry eut un grand sourire soulagé et ils s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les bois, laissant Lucky garder la tente.

Pendant ce temps, Ron courrait en direction des cris désespérés qu'il avait entendu. Il arriva soudain devant une grotte. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un piège vulgaire et fonça à l'intérieur. Là, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il y avait comme une haute cavité peu large. A l'intérieur, une étrange créature semblant faite de flammes ou de lumière émettait des étincelles. Elle avait une forme vaguement humanoïde. Elle était à terre et se protégeait ce qui lui servait de tête avec des tentacules qui ressemblaient à des bras.

Au-dessus d'elle, un homme habillé d'une robe noire pointait une baguette vers elle, le visage étiré dans un sourire cruel :

- Je vais te tuer et je récupérerais l'élixir pour mon maître !

La chose gémissait, effrayée et suppliante. N'écoutant que son courage, Ron s'interposa sans songer une seule seconde qu'il n'avait ni baguette, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour se défendre :

- Laissez-le !

- Dégage d'ici sale gosse !

Ron plissa les yeux. Il écarta les bras en croix, tournant le dos à l'étrange créature. Derrière lui, elle avait cessée de gémir et semblait regarder la scène attentivement, sans bouger.

Le sorcier habillé de noir leva sa baguette en grognant :

- Tu l'auras voulu gamin ! _Endo_-

_- Aquarius_ !

L'esprit apparut à l'entrée de la grotte et fit un grand mouvement de gauche à droite avec son éventail, qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite. Un vent violent surgit et envoya violemment l'homme contre le mur.

Dans un craquement, il heurta la paroi de la grotte et retomba sur le sol, inerte. Harry apparut à ce moment-là, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle.

- Tu vas bien Ron ?

- Oui, merci. Harry est arrivé juste à temps.

Ron ne se préoccupa pas plus de l'homme, laissant ses amis s'en inquiéter et s'approcha de la créature étrange. Il s'agenouilla et demanda, un peu gêné :

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

- Merci jeune humain, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Harry qui a tout fait, répondit modestement Ron.

- Il m'aurait tué avant même que ton ami intervienne. C'est à toi et à ta capacité à t'entourer de personnes de confiance que je dois la vie.

- Oh.

Ron rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sauvait une vie avec Harry et qu'on le remerciait lui. Un peu plus loin, la voix d'Hermione souffla :

- C'est bon, il respire.

- Merlin merci, respira Harry.

- Il est vivant ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Aquarius, modère tes gestes, s'il te plaît, supplia Harry en joignant les mains.

Ron laissa l'esprit argumenter froidement et entrer dans une légère dispute avec Harry et se retourna vers la créature :

- Pardon mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

L'esprit eut un léger rire et posa un tentacule devant ce qui lui servait de tête, du moins, Ron le supposait, et répondit d'une voix faîte de miel :

- Je suis un élémentaire.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant, traînant Harry avec elle.

- Sont où tes béquilles ?

- Quelque part dans la forêt, marmonna le petit brun en réponse.

- Et, reprit Ron à l'intention de l'élémentaire, qu'est-ce que c'est précisément ?

- Un élémentaire, jeune fille. Je suis un de ceux qui permettent à un élément d'exister. Je suis un des rares élémentaires de lumière. Nous vivons dans des grottes uniquement accessibles aux sorciers. Nous combattons contre eux et si nous sommes vaincus, nous faisons un Don au brave.

- Donc, le but de votre existence, c'est de combattre avec des sorciers ? Répéta Hermione, incrédule.

- Exactement. Leur but n'est pas de nous tuer. Morts, nous n'aurions plus rien à leur donner et les éléments naturels seraient complètement déréglés. Il existe dix sortes d'élémentaires.

- Mais, il n'y a que quatre éléments, non ? Hésita Harry, de peur de dire une bêtise.

- Il existe quatre éléments majeurs. L'air, le feu, l'eau et la terre. L'eau et le feu s'opposent, l'aérien et le naturel également. Ensuite, la lumière, comme moi, s'oppose à l'ombre. Puis la glace éphémère et la roche, indestructible. Et enfin le poison corrosif et le métal qui renforce.

- Dix éléments, eau, feu, air, terre, lumière, ombre, glace, roche, poison et métal, enregistra Hermione.

- Exactement. Je suis le seul qu'il faut sauver pour obtenir mon Don. Les autres doivent être vaincus mais pas tués. Je te fais cadeau de mon Don, jeune humain.

- V-Votre Don ?

Une légère brise entoura Ron et plus particulièrement son majeur gauche. Ça le chauffa et le picota un peu mais rien d'insurmontable. Quand la brise se retira, l'élémentaire murmura :

- Voilà, mon Don est tien. Prends garde, il est terriblement précieux et donc éphémère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'élixir.

- De-

Hermione hoqueta. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle avec la force de l'habitude, attendant les explications qui ne tardèrent pas :

- L'élixir est un liquide doré qui, quand on le boit permet l'invincibilité pendant un moment donné.

- Une goutte d'élixir de lumière te donnera une minute d'invincibilité. Avec ce que je t'ai donné, tu auras une journée. 1440 gouttes exactement. Bon courage, tu es devenu un élémentariste, maintenant. Partez maintenant, je dois reprendre des forces.

Un peu béats, ils ressortirent de la grotte qui disparut sous leurs yeux, les laissant seuls avec l'inconscient. Mû par une impulsion soudain, Harry se laissa tomber à côté de l'inconnu et releva sa manche gauche. Il retint sa respiration.

Hermione et Ron y jetèrent un coup d'œil et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Tatoué, d'un noir de jais terriblement sombre et malfaisant, un crâne noir avait la gueule ouverte et un serpent en sortait s'enroulant pour prendre toute la longueur de l'avant bras. C'était terrifiant et Hermione poussa soudain un cri :

- Il… Le sortilège de détection, il marche ! Je vois… C'est comme une fumée noire avec deux trois étincelles violettes. Ça entoure son avant-bras gauche et ça suinte le mal. C'est comme ton front Harry, je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais je le vois, ça y est. Ta cicatrice est entourée de la même fumée noire.

- Erk !

Harry fit la grimace alors que Ron fronçait le nez. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas ça. Il fronça soudain les sourcils :

- Dîtes… Cette marque est bien semblable à celle qui est apparue dans le ciel pendant la Coupe du Monde vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, ce doit être la Marque des Ténèbres, murmura Harry.

- Ron, sort ton appareil photo, on devrait garder une trace de cette marque pour ne pas l'oublier. Et en envoyant une photocopie de cette image, nos Alliés pourront la connaître aussi, ordonna Hermione.

Le rouquin s'exécuta, prenant également une photo du visage de l'homme. Même évanouit, on le reconnaissait et ils pourraient s'en méfier s'il le croisait. Sous la demande d'Harry, il prit également une photographie de l'ensemble, corps et visage.

Il lui dit que comme c'était un mangemort qui n'était pas en prison, au moment venu de faire le ménage en Angleterre, ils pourraient l'inculper.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rabattre la manche de l'homme et lui firent les poches. Il n'y avait rien de notable. Quelques gallions et un bout de papier plié. Hermione le déplia et lut « _vingt-quatre juin, crépuscule_ » Voyant que l'homme commençait à remuer, elle le lui remit rapidement dans la poche et ils détalèrent, portant à moitié Harry pour avancer plus vite. Ils se réfugièrent dans la tente, essoufflés et Hermione haleta :

- Vingt quatre juin, crépuscule !

Ron se jeta sur un morceau de papier pour inscrire la note avant qu'ils ne l'oublient. Reprenant son souffle, il l'aimanta au grand tableau blanc et il se rassit, se calmant.

Harry, qui empêchait Lucky de sortir, referma la porte roulée de la tente et vint s'asseoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la note et pâlit. Pas moyen de manquer la date et le moment précis.

- Harry, ça te parle ?

- Le vingt quatre juin, c'est la jour de la troisième tâche, le crépuscule, c'est l'heure de son commencement, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix blanche.

- Mais en quoi ça pourrait intéresser un mangemort ? Demanda Ron en prenant le chiot sur ses genoux.

Il le caressa doucement pour l'apaiser. Le beagle sentait l'agitation de ses maîtres et gémissait doucement. Il voulait savoir ce qui les affolait à ce point. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui expliqua en se frottant les bras pour se rassurer :

- Ron, prends juste les données et additionne-les. Un, on sait que Voldemort reviendra avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Deux, on trouve un papier dans la poche d'un mangemort qui indique la date et le moment exact du début de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Trois, le vingt quatre juin est six jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Attends… Vol-… Tu-Sais-Qui aurait prévu de se servir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour revenir à la vie ? Blêmit Ron.

- J'en ai bien peur, murmura Hermione.

Harry hocha doucement la tête à côté d'elle et les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent. Ce fut le petit brun qui prit la parole en premier :

- On devrait prévenir les autres et leur envoyer les photos.

Ses amis se reprirent et s'organisèrent, Ron en tête :

- Hermione, tu es la meilleure en sortilèges, tu peux dupliquer les photos ? Harry, on appelle les têtes de groupe, on transmet l'information, vite, pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier et on en rediscute après. Ça te va ?

- Oui. On a Anton, Déméter, Padma, Terry, Yen, Iriel, Draco, Crystal et Percy à appeler, lista Harry en regardant le tableau où seuls restaient les noms des têtes de groupe, je m'occupe de Draco évidemment, d'Iriel et après ça m'est égal.

- Je m'occupe de Percy. Et après, Anton, Déméter et Padma ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça me va, je préviens donc Draco, Iriel, Terry, Yen et Crys.

Les garçons s'isolèrent pour passer leurs appels pendant qu'Hermione dupliquait les photographies et un mot pour une explication du sortilège de duplication et de diagnostic. Pour qu'ils puissent repérer les personnes sous sortilèges et qu'ils envoient les photographies aux autres Alliés de leurs groupes.

Elle les mit dans des enveloppes et écrivit soigneusement les noms des chefs de groupe. Elle sortit Hayden de sa cage où il était rentré quand ils avaient déplié la tente. Elle lui accrocha les lettres à la patte et lui souhaita bon courage quand il s'envola rapidement. Le voyage serait long pour le petit faucon.

Les garçons revinrent à ce moment là, Harry l'air parfaitement exaspéré.

- Harry, il y a un problème ?

- Hm ? Oh non, Draco a très peu apprécié d'être dérangé en plein cours et de devoir prétexter une envie pressante pour me répondre, mais à part ça, aucun problème. Il s'est concentré dès que j'ai parlé des mangemorts. Les autres n'ont pas posé de problèmes. Et pour toi Ron ?

- Je n'ai pas eu de soucis. Hayden est parti il y a longtemps ?

- Même pas cinq minutes, avec toutes les enveloppes et les photos. J'y ai inclus une description du sort de détection et de celui de dédoublement.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les réactions et les propositions d'actions de la part des Alliés. Il s'inquiétait particulièrement de ce qu'allaient en penser Viktor, Fleur et Cédric. Ils étaient directement concernés, ils étaient les trois champions de ce Tournoi. Lui ne comptait pas, personne ne pouvait le voir quand il apparaissait.

Ron qui essayait de calmer le tremblement de ses mains poussa un cri de surprise. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, étonnés et il leur montra sa main gauche, pointant l'endroit où la brise de l'élémentaire l'avait chauffé, autour du majeur gauche.

En regardant l'intérieur de sa main, Harry entrouvrit la bouche et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

Sur sa première phalange, la plus proche de sa paume, un petit tatouage d'un noir brillant était apparu. Il représentait un petit flacon de cristal où un liquide doré bougeait par magie au rythme de sa main.

Harry passa lentement son doigt sur le tatouage, fasciné. C'était beau, pas comme la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était plus discret et c'était le symbole de la vie qu'il avait sauvé.

- C'est le Don dont à parlé l'élémentaire de lumière, murmura Hermione.

- Il a dit quoi ? Que tu étais un élémentariste, c'est ça ?

- Apparemment. Hermione, tu connais quelque chose là-dessus ?

- Absolument pas. Je vais aller demander à Crystal si elle ne peut pas me trouver un livre à ce sujet. Juste… Vous voulez… Non, pardon. Harry, tu veux bien faire à manger ? Il commence à être tard et on doit partir tôt demain matin si on veut être à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Harry attrapa ses béquilles et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il fit simplement réchauffer une conserve de petits pois et sortit trois tranches de jambon. Ce n'était rien mais Ron et Hermione étaient capables de rater ça.

Autant pour Ron, ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, sa mère lui faisant encore la cuisine chaque fois qu'il rentrait au Terrier, pour Hermione, c'était plus surprenant. Elle était extrêmement douée en potions et savait suivre une recette de cuisine et la réussir mais il manquait toujours un petit quelque chose qu'il y avait dans les plats d'Harry.

Avec quelques pommes et quelques poires, il fit chauffer une casserole avec un peu d'eau et entreprit de faire une compote en ne rajoutant qu'un peu de sucre. Ça leur ferait un dessert fruité, léger et surtout, un dessert que Ron mangerait et qui ne serait pas plein de beurre, d'huile ou de chocolat.

Ils dînèrent une demi-heure après qu'Hermione ait terminé sa conversation et allèrent rapidement se coucher. Ce fut bien avant l'aube qu'Harry se réveilla, trop tôt, encore une fois. Il était anxieux et n'avait pas très bien dormi. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait savoir si cet homme prénommé Aki allait pouvoir lui poser un _automail_.

Il boita jusqu'à un fauteuil et il s'y assit, attirant un livre d'un geste de baguette. Il regarda la couverture perplexe. « _Mein Kampf_ »

Le livre d'Hitler ? Pourquoi pas, il pourrait peut-être trouver des similitudes avec Voldemort. Il entama sa lecture péniblement, s'horrifiant à chaque page qu'il lisait.

Éradiquer les handicapés ?

« _Anéantir avec une décision brutale les rejetons non améliorables_ »

Les peuples inférieurs devaient être asservis aux peuples supérieurs ?

Tout peuple supérieur autre que le peuple allemand, doit lui aussi être éliminé sans délai, car il constitue un danger ?

Le jour où il « _comprit en pleurant jusqu'au matin que le peuple juif travaillait délibérément à la ruine de l'Europe, et de l'Allemagne en particulier_ » ?

Interdire le métissage du peuple allemand ?

Le métissage aboutirait à terme à une « _dégénérescence de la race initiale_ » puis à la décadence ?

Il secoua la tête, effaré. Il suffisait simplement de remplacer « peuple allemand » par « monde magique » et « peuple juif » par « sang-mêlé, né de moldu et moldu » et on avait une vision parfaite des idéaux de Voldemort.

Il feuilleta le reste du livre rapidement et il le navra tout autant. Peut-être pourrait-il l'envoyer à Draco ? Ce serait une bonne chose pour sensibiliser les Serpentard. Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen pour remplacer les notions allemandes par les notions magiques.

Ou peut-être… A la fin de la lecture de chaque page, activer un sort qui modifierait les mots « peuple allemand » et « peuple juif » par les versions magiques. Ou juste faire un mot pour qu'ils le fassent d'eux-mêmes.

Il allait y réfléchir. Mais pour sensibiliser les adolescents, ce livre pourrait être une bonne chose.

Il ouvrit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure. Huit heures. Il attrapa sa béquille et avec, souleva le rideau de la chambre qu'il accrocha avec dextérité. Il reposa sa béquille et se leva pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait rien de particulier mais il pouvait sortir ce qu'il fallait. En attendant que ses amis s'éveillent, il mit la bouilloire sur le réchaud à gaz pour faire du thé bien chaud et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Quand il ressortit, la bouilloire sifflait et Ron sortait de la chambre d'un pas vacillant. Harry rit et alla éteindre le feu. Il prépara le thé et apporta la théière sur la table anneau. Il servit une tasse de thé à Ron, le laissant se réveiller et but tranquillement sa propre tasse.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, comme tous les matins, un peu désorientée. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, fraîche et réveillée. Elle tira un des fauteuils vers ses amis et jeta un coup d'œil à la table basse. Une fois sa première gorgée de thé bue, elle demanda :

- Tu lis _Mein Kampf_, Harry ?

- Oui, je suis tombé dessus par hasard et finalement, je l'ai feuilleté.

_- Mein Kampf_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu te souviens d'Hitler ? L'allemand qui prônait la supériorité d'une race sur toutes les autres ? Et bien c'est le livre qu'il a écrit en prison, avant le massacre de la guerre.

- Beuh… Et pourquoi tu lis un truc pareil ? Demanda Ron.

- Je voulais voir quelles similitudes il y avait avec Voldemort exactement. Et je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de différences à part que Voldemort ne veut pas exterminer les peuples dits inférieurs, mais les réduire en esclavage. Enfin… Je crois.

Ron hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de céréales. Ils avaient découvert ça en Grèce et ne mangeait presque plus que ça au petit déjeuner maintenant. Ça se conservait longtemps, bien plus que le pain et ça se mangeait sec ou avec du lait.

Donc, nourrissant et peu coûteux.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner et Ron alla s'habiller pendant qu'Harry faisait un peu de rangement et qu'Hermione sortait Lucky pour quelques minutes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Leurs sacs hissés et leurs anoraks enfilés, Ron tira sur le demi-cercle d'or et la tente se replia. Il ne restait dans la main de Ron qu'un anneau doré. Il le glissa dans sa poche et ils se mirent en route.

Harry chuta une ou deux fois. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars grâce à Nenya, son anneau elfique mais son esprit était perturbé par leurs missions et il dormait mal. C'est pourquoi il tombait et trébuchait plus souvent. Heureusement, ses amis étaient très souvent là pour le rattraper.

Ils arrivèrent à Sôma vers neuf heures et demie et purent tranquillement se rendre jusqu'à la maison de la famille Satô. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes en avance. Ils sonnèrent et Harry se présenta dans un japonais hésitant.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années en robe occidentale noire avec un tablier blanc autour de la taille leur ouvrit. Elle les toisa du regard et leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant à la suivre. Elle les fit traverser un grand jardin japonais, fait de sable blanc et de rochers. Des coups de râteau circulaires entouraient les rochers et créaient des sillons sur le sable, donnant au jardin un aspect zen enchanteur. Ils marchèrent avec soin sur les gros galets qui permettaient de traverser, pour ne pas déranger l'accord du jardin.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment avec un panneau coulissant en papier de riz en guise de porte. La dame fit coulisser le panneau et les jeta presque à l'intérieur. Harry atterrit brusquement sur le flanc, Hermione tomba à genoux et Ron traversa la pièce en courant, le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Il y parvint à cinq centimètres du mur.

Il souffla avec soulagement et alla relever son meilleur ami qui pestait. La femme referma le panneau dans un claquement sec et ils examinèrent la pièce.

Les murs qui ne donnaient pas sur l'extérieur était faits en bois légèrement sombre. Le sol était du parquet neutre. Il y avait une petite table très basse et des quatre coussins autour de celle-ci. Sur la table rectangulaire, il y avait un plateau presque noir où reposaient quatre tasses de porcelaine, une théière et une plante verte dans un pot circulaire blanc.

C'était sobre et en même temps serein.

Une porte bien occidentale s'ouvrit alors qu'ils étaient tout justes debout et un homme entra. Il n'était pas très grand, pas très fort et avait un physique des plus banals mais aucun des trois ne fit l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Dans ses yeux bleu foncé brillait une lueur qui symbolisait une force intérieure des plus puissantes.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et raides qui lui tombaient autour du visage, son teint était pâle, ses traits étaient étirés en un sourire tranquille qui semblait constant et ses yeux étaient plissés sous son sourire. Il portait de petites lunettes fines à montures grises et carrées. Son sourire lui donnait du charme.

- Bonjour mes enfants, dit-il d'une voix calme en inclinant le buste, je suis Satô Aki. Lequel est Harry ?

Harry sortit de l'ombre. Il grimaça quand ses béquilles raclèrent le sol en grinçant. Il s'avança jusqu'à être face à la table et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis Harry.

Il inclina légèrement le buste, murmurant un remerciement à Ron quand il le saisit par le pull pour le relever et l'empêcher de basculer en avant. Harry était soulagé que monsieur Satô parle anglais. L'homme s'humecta les lèvres et demanda à ce que les deux autres quittent la pièce, souhaitant parler seul à seul à Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avec leur ami qui hocha la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant le panneau en papier de riz et s'assirent sur le parquet du couloir extérieur qui permettait d'accéder à toutes les pièces de la maison sans passer par l'intérieur ou mettre les pieds dans le jardin.

A l'intérieur, le japonais s'assit à genoux sur un des coussins et d'un geste de la main, invita Harry à faire de même. L'adolescent posa délicatement ses béquilles et s'installa comme il put. L'homme l'avait regardé faire avec des yeux perçants et lui dit pour commencer :

- Tu es venu me voir pour que je te pose un automail. J'ai raison ?

- Oui, répondit fermement Harry.

- Les fabricants d'automails sont rares, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Un de mes amis est de la famille d'Alphard Black et une autre de mes amies est en formation de médicomagie dans l'école supérieure grecque.

- Hm. Un proche d'Alphard et une élève de Barnabas Halos. Intéressant. Pourquoi es-tu prêt à mourir pour retrouver ta jambe ?

- J'ai énormément de choses à faire, dont une future guerre. Il me faut une mobilité complète pour combattre. Et si je meurs, ça servira également.

- Souhaites-tu mourir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ne pas te faire poser une prothèse moldue ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Un, je ne veux pas avoir affaire aux questions des médecins moldus. Deux, la prothèse est beaucoup trop facile à enlever en cas de capture. Et trois, comme disent mes amis, un automail, ça a nettement plus de classe, termina-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le japonais eut un petit rire et demanda pour finir :

- Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? Ce sera long, douloureux et il n'est pas sûr que tu remarches.

- Je remarcherais, répondit simplement Harry.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent de soulagement et il demanda alors :

- Comment va-t-on procéder ?

- Je vais prendre tes mesures cet après-midi, ensuite on laissera passer une semaine pour que les différentes pièces arrivent parce que chaque automail est du sur-mesure, et la semaine prochaine, nous passerons à l'opération.

- Combien de temps durera l'opération ? Et quel est le pourcentage de risques ?

- Soixante-cinq pour cent de risque. Et l'opération durera trois longues semaines. C'est un temps nécessaire pour installer la base en métal de ton moignon.

- Comment ça ? Une base en métal ?

- Oui, je vais faire de nombreuses et minuscules incisions pour pouvoir relier les nerfs, les tendons, les muscles et les ligaments. Bref, tout pour que ton corps puisse penser que l'automail est ta propre jambe, que c'en est une véritable extension. La base est importante, une fois qu'elle sera posée, tu ne pourras plus l'enlever alors que l'automail pourra toujours se briser si tu n'en prends pas soin.

- Mais… Quelle différence y a-t-il entre la base et l'automail ?

- La base fait environ deux centimètres de large, fait le tour de ton moignon et sert de lien entre ta jambe faite de chair et ta jambe de métal. Une fois que la base sera posée, nous ferons une pause de deux semaines, le temps de voir si tu ne fais pas de réaction et si tu la supportes bien.

- Le temps que je m'y habitue, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Deux semaines, c'est le temps qu'il faudra pour que ton esprit considère la base de métal comme une partie de toi. Une fois que ce sera assimilé, on passera à l'opération de pose de ton automail.

- Combien de temps ça durera ?

- Quelques jours. Ensuite ce sera la rééducation. La pose de la base est extrêmement douloureuse vu que je vais toucher à chaque composant de ta jambe pour le greffer à une minuscule pièce de métal. Pour l'opération pour ton automail, le seul moment qui sera douloureux sera le dernier moment, où je connecterai l'automail à ta cuisse pour qu'il réagisse comme ta propre jambe l'aurait fait.

- D'accord. Comment se passera la rééducation ?

- Des exercices quotidiens principalement. Tu vas d'abord réapprendre à marcher. Ce qui risque d'être assez long car les gens viennent me voir quelques semaines seulement après la perte d'un de leurs membres. Tu as perdu ta jambe il y a combien de temps ?

- Euh… Nous sommes mi-avril… Je suis tombé le vingt trois décembre et Anton m'a amputé le premier janvier.

- Quatre mois et demi donc. Ton corps s'est déjà habitué à ne plus rien ressentir du côté de ta jambe gauche, les sensations vont être étranges.

- Ça m'est égal. Je remarcherais, c'est tout ce qui compte.

L'homme lut la même détermination dans le regard vert qu'il voyait tous les matins dans le miroir en se regardant. Une volonté sans faille, écrasante. Il ferait tout pour atteindre son objectif et gare à ceux qui tenteraient de l'en empêcher.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il lui plaisait, il aimait les gens déterminés.

- Très bien Harry, tu peux m'appeler Aki.

- D'accord mais… J'ai lu que les japonais ajoutaient des suffixes de politesse à la fin des noms. Je ne dois pas pour vous ?

- Tutoie-moi et si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler Aki-san.

- Aki-san. Entendu.

- Vous avez un endroit où loger ? S'enquit-il.

- Nous avons une tente mais pas d'endroit particulier où la monter. Nous avons campé dans la forêt la nuit dernière mais je pense que nous finirons par nous faire repérer si nous y passons plus de temps.

- Je suis d'accord. Comment faîtes-vous pour vivre dans une tente ?

- C'est une tente magique, avoua Harry, dedans, nous avons de quoi vivre plutôt correctement. Il nous manque juste une douche.

- Simplement une douche ?

Aki réfléchit une seconde. Il se leva soudain et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Il le fit passer par la porte par laquelle il était entré et le fit traverser un long couloir intérieur. Une autre porte les mena à un salon chaleureux avec une télévision, deux canapés, des fauteuils, une table, des plantes et de la décoration. Le tout dans des tons pastel reposants. Dans un coin, un superbe piano à queue noir était fermé et rabattu.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'Aki ouvrit la grande baie vitrée au fond du salon et sortit sur le large couloir extérieur. Harry le rejoint lentement, regardant qu'il n'y avait rien sur son passage. Quand il arriva dans le couloir extérieur, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il y avait un grand jardin d'herbe verte et humide de rosée. Une palissade en bois entourait les limites du terrain. Sur le sol, des dalles arrondies et blanches menaient jusqu'à un paisible kiosque en bois, dont les poteaux étaient entourés de roses colorées grimpantes. Autour du kiosque de hauts cerisiers en fleur se balançaient lentement au gré du vent.

Et disséminés sur l'herbe verte, il y avait quelques buissons touffus et c'était tout. Aki descendit les deux marches de pierres et glissa ses pieds dans des chaussures Il fit avancer Harry jusqu'au coin au fond à gauche du jardin et étendit le bras en faisant un large mouvement :

- Je peux vous prêter ce coin pour poser votre tente. Et avec des horaires stricts, une douche pourra être mise à votre disposition.

- Et combien ça nous coûterai, avec l'opération en plus ?

- L'opération n'est pas chère, c'est le matériel qui l'est. Il faut que je fasse des calculs mais dans l'ensemble ça coûterait un peu plus de cinq cents cinquante gallions.

- Cinq-cents… C'est beaucoup.

- Vous n'avez pas les moyens ?

Aki fronça les sourcils. Il serait dommage qu'un garçon de sa trempe soit freiné par des problèmes financiers. Devait-il lui faire un crédit, un prêt ou quelque chose comme ça ? Quelqu'un avec une telle volonté devait parvenir à ses fins, il voulait qu'il y arrive.

Il fut surpris par la rapidité de réflexion d'Harry :

- J'ai la somme mais pas sur moi. Qui se baladerait avec autant de sous ? Il faudrait que je récupère mon argent à Gringotts mais sitôt que je mettrai les pieds là-bas je serais rapatrié en Angleterre. Alors qui pourrait le récupérer pour moi ? Sirius est recherché, les jumeaux seraient trop suspects… Du côté de la Réserve il n'y a pas de banque sorcière à proximité et même alors ce serait trop étrange et les gobelins avertiraient Dumbledore… Quelqu'un avec suffisamment d'influence pour faire taire les gobelins ? Draco à cause de sa famille ou Percy à cause de son poste au ministère… Hm… Percy définitivement, personne ne sait que Draco et moi sommes amis. Ne reste qu'à demander à Ron de contacter son frère.

- Harry… ?

- Je ne peux pas rassembler la somme tout de suite, lui dit le petit brun, mais vous l'aurez. Ma parole suffirait ou il vous faut une garantie ?

- Une garantie serait préférable, avoua Aki, prudent.

Harry se gratta la tempe, réfléchissant. Qu'avait-il de précieux pour un œil extérieur ? La plupart de ses possessions étaient surtout sentimentales. Il n'avait rien qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. Un objet passa soudain devant ses yeux et il grimaça.

- Un problème ? Demanda Aki.

Il avait bien vu l'hésitation de l'adolescent et voulait savoir ce qui lui passait dans la tête :

- Je ne vois qu'un seul objet qui ait une valeur plus que sentimentale pour vous. Ma cape d'invisibilité, la première qui ait été faîte, celle d'Ignotus Peverell, du conte des trois frères.

- Tu possèdes la cape originelle ? S'étouffa le japonais en le saisissant par les épaules.

- Peut-être. Mon ancêtre était Ignotus Peverell et la cape me vient de mon père.

- Je ne te la volerais pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Je me fiche de ça, ce serait une cape d'invisibilité ordinaire que ce serait pareil. Ça m'embêterait autant de m'en séparer parce que c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon père et que j'ai encore en ma possession, dit Harry un peu brusquement.

L'homme comprit alors le problème. Un enfant sans père. Forcément, il s'attachait plus à la valeur sentimentale plus qu'à la valeur historique ou financière d'un objet.

La cape d'invisibilité de son père. Une minute… S'il se souvenait bien, les Peverell avaient changé leur nom en Potter il y a quelques siècles. Donc, l'héritier des Peverell serait un Potter maintenant. Et des Potter, il ne restait qu'une personne.

Il hoqueta :

- Tu es Harry Potter ?

Il vit avec surprise Harry reculer précipitamment et chuter lourdement à terre. Sans se relever, il siffla vivement entre ses dents et sa main s'approcha de l'étrange boucle d'oreille qu'il portait à l'oreille droite.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Aki en levant les mains.

Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de phrase énervait plus qu'autre chose les personnes à qui elle était destinée mais c'était un réflexe. Une chose qu'on disait pour rassurer. Il était sincère, il ne voulait pas de mal à l'adolescent. Mais aucune chance que celui-ci croit une phrase aussi bateau. Comment faire pour le rassurer ?

A sa grande surprise, les yeux d'Harry cessèrent de le fixer avec méfiance et l'adolescent se détendit. Il éloigna sa main de sa boucle d'oreille et hocha la tête.

Il l'avait cru ?

Il n'avait aucune instinct de conservation ou quoi ?

- Je pourrais te mentir, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais je le saurais, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

- Comment ?

- Je sais quand on me ment ou qu'on me cache des choses, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Harry ?!

- Tout va bien ?

Hermione, Ron et Lucky débarquèrent en courant, baguettes sorties, prêts à se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi. Aki, qui s'attendait à un regain de méfiance et à d'autres explications fut de nouveau surpris quand Harry leva les mains :

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu paniqué, excusez-moi.

- Sûr ? Demanda le rouquin en le relevant machinalement.

- Certain, répondit le futur patient avec un sourire.

La brunette hocha la tête et lui tendit ses béquilles, laissant Lucky vagabonder dans le jardin. C'était clôturé, il n'irait pas bien loin.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, jeunes gens, intervint le médecin, mécanicien.

- Oh pardon, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua le plus grand des trois, toujours prêt de son ami.

Il était méfiant, le plus méfiant des trois. Aki le fixa et capta la main légère d'Harry qui vint se glisser sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce-dernier le regarda et se calma tout de suite après. Puis, Harry regarda Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire et il s'apaisa à son tour.

L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris et se remit à sourire. Ces trois jeunes avaient une belle relation bien solide. Et Harry, Harry Potter. Il semblait pouvoir convaincre ses amis d'un seul geste, d'un seul sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ?

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi et en échange je t'offrirai le gite et la douche. Le couvert également de temps en temps.

Harry n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour se décider :

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Quelque chose dont je n'aimerais parler qu'à toi seul si tes amis veulent bien comprendre.

- On va installer la tente Harry, sourit Hermione.

- Dans ce coin là, c'est ça ? Ajouta Ron.

Aki hocha la tête, surpris qu'ils comprennent. La jeune fille siffla le petit beagle qui revint en courant, tout fou.

Il avait un grand espace pour courir, ça le changeait des maisons de Shkodra et d'Argos où il était enfermé entre les murs, des grandes forêts chinoises où il ne s'éloignait pas trop pour ne pas perdre ses maîtres.

Et la Grande Muraille était en ligne droite. Très peu intéressant pour lui. Seules la Réserve et la petite Qing l'avaient amusé.

Et là, ce grand jardin et toutes ces cachettes ! Il était au paradis des chiens.

Aki alla s'asseoir sur le bord du couloir extérieur, ses pieds posés dans l'herbe et Harry le rejoignit péniblement. Même s'il s'était habitué aux béquilles, il avait des courbatures aux bras à force d'appuyer dessus. Il s'assit lourdement et regarda un instant ses amis s'organiser avec une habitude qui commençait à poindre. Il esquissa un sourire quand Hermione se frappa les doigts avec le marteau pour enfoncer les piquets. Ça aussi c'était habituel.

Il tourna son regard vers le maître des lieux et demanda :

- Alors ? Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Sachant que j'en toucherais de toute façon un mot à Ron et Hermione.

- Je tiens juste à ce que mon histoire reste un minimum privée. Je n'interdis pas que tu leur parles de ma requête.

- C'est d'accord. Je vous écoute.

- Merci. Euh… Je suis un sorcier de sang-mêlé, dit l'homme parce qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, je me suis marié avec une moldue.

- D'accord. Elle n'est pas présente ? Demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Cette question était délicate car il pouvait être arrivé n'importe quoi à cette femme. Mais Aki secoua la tête et répondit avec un sourire teinté de tristesse :

- Ma femme n'a pas supporté d'apprendre l'existence de la magie. Elle a cru que je lui mentais durant toutes ces années et elle refuse de me parler tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout dit.

- Pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas alors ?

- Elle demande que je lui écrive tout ça sur papier. Et raconter toutes mes années d'école et mes études, c'est long. Sans parler de mon enfance dans le monde magique. D'autant que j'ai des opérations à effectuer. Dans le monde moldu, je suis policier à mi-temps, je fonctionne avec un retourneur de temps quand je travaille.

- D'accord, donc vous n'avez que peu de temps pour écrire. Mais ça avance quand même peu à peu. Vous aurez bientôt terminé ?

- D'ici quelques mois je pense. Ça fait dix ans que j'y suis. Depuis l'entrée de ma première fille à l'école de sorcellerie asiatique.

- Votre première fille ?

- Oui Asako a vingt-et-un ans maintenant, elle fait partie de la Caste des Peintres Magiques depuis septembre.

- La Caste des Peintres Magiques ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'organisation chargée de peindre et d'ensorceler les tableaux du monde magique pour qu'ils parlent et se souviennent de leurs vies passées. C'est très privé et je suis extrêmement fier d'elle.

- Je peux imaginer ça. Asako, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est ma seconde fille qui me pose problème. Kazuha. Kazuha est une sorcière de sang mêlé mais sa mère lui a monté la tête sur les dangers de la magie et elle a toujours refusé de suivre des études magiques.

- Je m'avance peut-être mais est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser la magie s'accumuler à l'intérieur d'un corps humain sans jamais la relâcher ?

- Si, tu as raison. Kazuha accumule de la magie dans son corps au fur et à mesure mais elle ne sait pas qu'il est dangereux de ne pas apprendre à la contrôler. Elle refuse de le faire.

- Et vous voulez que je réussisse à la convaincre d'aimer le monde magique ?

Ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié ce genre de manipulation. Aki le rassura rapidement :

- Je ne te demande pas ça. Kazuha vient me voir pendant les vacances et comme vous serez là, j'aimerais simplement que vous discutiez et que vous deveniez amis.

- Je comprends. En devenant amis, elle va s'intéresser à nos vies et peut-être que ça lui donnera envie de connaître un peu mieux le monde magique, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il n'y a aucun objet magique ici, je n'en ai jamais acheté vu que ma femme n'était pas au courant et depuis qu'elle est partie, je fais en sorte de tout laisser en état pour quand elle reviendra.

- Et nous, nous avons une tente magique et bien d'autres choses qui pourraient l'intéresser. Juste une chose… Asako n'a jamais parlé du monde magique à Kazuha ?

- Asako s'est fâchée avec sa mère et refuse de la voir. Elle ne peut voir Kazuha que pendant les vacances quand elle vient à la maison mais Kazuha refuse également de lui parler, pour soutenir sa mère.

Harry secoua la tête. Que la fille et la mère soient fâchées, encore, ça passait. Mais que les deux sœurs se brouillent pour des histoires d'adultes, c'était idiot.

En même temps, n'ayant jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger cette relation. Même les relations avec les parents, il n'avait jamais connu.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, vous lisez les journaux sorciers ?

- Oui, tu es recherché pour fugue ou kidnapping, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est bien ça. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails mais nous menons une sorte de combat sur plusieurs fronts assez compliqué. Si elle s'intéresse à la magie avec nous, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle veuille nous aider et auquel cas, elle sera en danger.

- Ce sera mortel ?

- Nous ferons tout pour que ça ne le soit pas, répondit fermement Harry.

- Alors laissez-la prendre sa décision toute seule.

- Très bien, je ne peux pas vous jurer que nous réussirons mais je peux vous promettre que nous allons essayer.

- Ce sera déjà bien. Merci Harry.

- Vous me remercierez si nous réussissons, sourit le garçon brun.

Il se redressa et invita Aki à visiter leur tente. Le japonais fut heureux de cette marque de confiance et répondit avec plaisir à l'invitation. Tous les deux, ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la tente. Harry eut un rapide regard en direction du tableau blanc et vit qu'il avait était retourné. Occupée à ranger les livres dans qu'elle avait mis dans son sac à dos dans les étagères, Hermione lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

Ron qui venait d'installer le panier de Lucky se retourna, écarta les bras en croix avec un grand sourire et dit :

- Bienvenue chez nous, monsieur !

- Appelle-moi Aki, Ron. Ou, comme Harry, Aki-san.

- Ah oui, ce truc des suffixes dont tu m'as parlé Harry. Je vais devoir me plonger là-dedans si on doit rester dans le coin un moment. Aki-san, combien de temps durera l'opération complète ?

- Ordinairement, j'aurais dit au moins trois ans si ce n'est plus.

- Ordinairement ? Releva Hermione en s'approchant.

- Oui. Harry, j'ai vu dans tes yeux une volonté de fer et sans faille. Et je sais que vous êtes pressés. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne qui a réussit ça mais je pense que tu en es capable.

- Combien de temps ? Répéta Ron.

- Entre dix et quinze mois, je dirais. Ça dépendra de la durée de la rééducation.

- Donc environ un an.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, un peu tendus. Est-ce qu'ils auraient le temps de tout faire ensuite ? Trouver toutes les pierres et attendre une aurore boréale. Et ensuite rentrer chez eux pour mener la guerre.

Ce fut Ron qui désamorça la tension :

- Et bien, vu qu'on ne peut pas bouger pendant qu'on te greffe une nouvelle jambe… Je propose qu'on installe nos quartiers d'été et d'hiver et une fois que tu auras tes deux jambes, on pourra courir pour rattraper notre retard.

Harry et Hermione rirent légèrement et Aki sourit. Il allait apprécier ce trio et cette année qu'il allait passer avec eux, il en était d'ors et déjà sûr.

Il examina la tente et donc, la maison des trois jeunes.

Là où il était, il voyait une grande table en forme d'anneau entourée par plusieurs chaises, un tableau blanc vierge à sa droite et contre le mur de droite, des étagères massives renfermaient des livres, les parchemins et les nombreuses potions.

Dans le fond, il voyait trois minuscules pièces. Une petite cuisine avec réfrigérateur et réchaud pour manger ainsi qu'un placard pour stocker la nourriture, une minuscule salle de bain avec lavabo et toilettes et une montagne impressionnante de papier toilettes et enfin, une chambre qui accueillait pour le moment trois lourdes valises pleines à ras bord et les trois sacs à dos des enfants.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait de la place que pour le travail, ce n'était pas sain pour des adolescents, même en mission, combat ou il ne savait quoi. Quand il en fit part aux trois jeunes, ils rirent en chœur et Hermione tira le grand rideau orangé qui partait d'un étrange placard à chaussures et affaires de dehors pour masquer la totalité de la partie gauche de la tente.

Une fois qu'il fut replié, Aki découvrit un petit salon confortable avec poufs, poires et fauteuils moelleux, un large meuble bas avec des casiers en osier, une grande étagère remplie de livres classiques, de jeux de cartes moldus et sorciers, d'un jeu d'échec sorcier, de jeux moldus achetés du côté sorcier, de feuilles de dessins, de crayons feutres, de couleurs, de craies grasses, de crayons en tous genres, de disques CD et de pleins d'autres bricoles faites juste pour se détendre. Collé à l'armoire, il y avait une petite table de chevet avec une plante verte et un poste de CD.

Il fut soulagé. Finalement, ils pouvaient s'amuser.

Il était surpris de voir qu'ils étaient aussi bien organisés. Accroché avec une punaise contre le mur à chaussures, il y avait un planning des tâches qui semblait suivi scrupuleusement. Il y avait des tâches de vaisselle, lavage de linge, ménage, rangement et courses.

- Il n'y a pas de répartition de tâches pour la cuisine ? Demanda Aki en examinant leur planning.

- Oh non, ni Hermione ni moi ne nous risquerions à cuisiner. Harry est le seul qui sait faire et il le fait à merveille, sourit Ron.

- Durant le temps que durera l'opération, Harry ne pourra pas cuisiner pour vous, rappela Aki.

Harry posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui dit :

- Je vais te briefer rapidement et je te donnerais la liste de ce que Ron peut manger ou pas. Et toi, interdiction de faire l'imbécile ! Que je cuisine ou pas, tu manges tes légumes, s'exclama-t-il en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine de Ron.

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec une moue boudeuse. Zut. Il aimait les légumes préparés par Harry et c'était tout. Même sa mère n'était pas parvenue à lui faire aimer ses légumes et surtout à lui faire manger sans râler.

- Il y a un problème avec le régime de Ron ? Demanda Aki, étonné.

Il avait l'air en pleine forme sans problème de surpoids ou de sous poids. Ron haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et répondit :

- Je fais de l'insuffisance cardiaque à cause d'une malédiction qu'on a enlevée.

- Posée sur ton cœur, je suppose ?

- Tout à fait. Du coup, je dois suivre un régime particulier à base de tout ce que je ne mangeais pas quand je n'étais pas malade. J'ai un problème particulier avec les légumes et les fruits. Étrangement, je n'arrive à manger que ceux que prépare Harry.

- Tu en fais quelque chose de particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai juste l'habitude de leur donner des formes plus attractives. Quand j'étais enfant et que je cuisinais pour mon cousin, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour qu'il mange ses fruits sans tout jeter par terre. Et ainsi, j'évitais la punition, répondit Harry.

- Harry réussirait à faire aimer les légumes et les fruits à n'importe qui, encensa Hermione avec un sourire.

L'adolescent rougit et protesta alors que Ron riait. Aki sourit. Oui, définitivement, ce temps passé avec eux allait être vraiment agréable. Il regarda sa montre et sursauta :

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une consultation à midi moins le quart. Harry, je vous laisse prendre vos marques et on se retrouve à quatorze heures pour les mesures, d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Aki-san.

- Pour la douche, vous suivez les galets jusqu'au couloir extérieur et une fois dessus, c'est le panneau coulissant à droite, le premier. A cet après-midi.

Et il les planta en repartant à grands pas dans la maison pour sa consultation médicale. Restés seuls, les trois anglais se réfugièrent à l'intérieur de la tente, autour de la table pour discuter :

- Alors Harry, ton opération, comment ça va se passer ?

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, il prend mes mesures cet après-midi et on commande les pièces. On attend une semaine que les pièces arrivent et ensuite, on fait la première opération.

- La première ? Il y en aura une seconde ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. La première est pour la base et la seconde pour l'automail en lui-même.

- La base ?

- C'est un assemblage de minuscules pièces de métal qui vont faire le lien entre ma cuisse et l'automail, en reliant les tendons, les muscles, les ligaments, les nerfs, bref, tout pour que mon corps considère l'automail comme une partie de lui-même.

- D'accord, donc c'est le lien entre ta cuisse et ton futur automail. Combien de temps ça durera ?

- Il m'a dit environ trois semaines. Ensuite, deux semaines pour voir si je supporte bien le métal et après la pose de l'automail en quelques jours. Le reste est de la rééducation.

Hermione qui avait appelé Déméter pour qu'elle écoute la conversation regarda à travers le miroir et demanda à la jeune médicomage :

- Qu'en penses-tu Dém ?

- Ça me paraît être une procédure correcte. Je trouve ça très sain qu'à travers la base, il crée des connecteurs pour pouvoir brancher les objets de métal et que l'automail réponde comme ta jambe. Ça risque d'être très douloureux parce qu'il va devoir rouvrir ton moignon plus ou moins loin dans ta cuisse pour pouvoir installer des petits bouts de métal qui pourront connecter tes deux morceaux de jambe.

- Attends, si je comprends bien, il va devoir rouvrir la jambe d'Harry. Il va aller chercher par exemple un tendon et il va ajouter des fils métalliques des trucs et des machins qui composent une voiture et qu'il va lui coller ça dans le tendon.

- A l'extrémité du tendon, exactement Hermione. Il l'allongera jusqu'au moignon et il construira la base à partir de tous ces trucs et ces machins comme tu dis, qui feront la continuité des éléments de la jambe d'Harry. Je pense que quand on regardera sous la base, on verra des petits trous, comme dans l'électronique, pour pouvoir « brancher » l'automail, expliqua la jeune femme.

- D'accord, je crois que je comprends. Ma jambe va ressembler à une jambe robotique, non ?

- Non, tu auras des plaques résistantes de métal qui protégeront les composants de ta jambe. Comme des protèges tibias, tu vois ? Ta jambe ressemblera à une jambe normale, sauf qu'elle sera beaucoup plus dure et probablement de couleur métallique.

- Ouf, c'est rassurant, souffla Harry qui ne voulait pas particulièrement ressembler à un robot.

- Et combien ça te coûterait ?

- Cinq cents cinquante gallions. Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Percy d'aller retirer cette somme sur mon compte ?

- Cinq cents cinquante gallions ? S'étouffa Ron. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que je ne perde pas de jambe ou de bras parce que je n'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer un automail !

Harry fut gêné. Il ne voulait pas étaler sa fortune comme ça. Ron ne fut pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et il promit d'appeler son frère dans la semaine. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec Déméter, pour rappeler les règles de santé et d'alimentation pour Ron et juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

La jeune femme leur dit qu'elle avait été appelée par un ou deux Alliés déjà et elle était heureuse d'avoir pu les aider. La communication avec Galathras et Lorim, les deux autres membres du groupe de soin, passait très bien, elle n'avait aucun mal à discuter avec eux.

Ils se quittèrent pour que le trio aille manger avant le rendez-vous d'Harry avec Aki. Les trois amis discutèrent un moment de la demande du médecin. Il aimerait que le trio se lie d'amitié avec sa fille pour qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à la magie et cesse de se mettre en danger en accumulant de la magie sans l'utiliser.

Puis ils se levèrent. C'était l'heure du rendez-vous d'Harry.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Albanie :**

Sirius avait atterri en Albanie il y a près d'un mois maintenant et avait ratissé la forêt de long en large, sans trouver de trace de Peter.

Par contre, il avait retrouvé de l'endurance. Passer un mois à marcher dans une forêt, à chasser pour se nourrir et pour nourrir un hippogriffe caractériel et à tirer ledit hippogriffe pour qu'il avance faisait les muscles. Il pouvait maintenant marcher pendant trois bonnes heures sans faire de pause et courir pendant vingt minutes sans s'essouffler outre mesure.

Il trouvait qu'il avait fait pas mal de progrès compte tenu des douze ans passés à Azkaban. La prison c'était mauvais et pour les nerfs, et pour l'endurance.

Alors qu'il marmonnait en allant relever un piège à lapin, il buta contre une forme indéfinie et s'étala de tout son long dans les orties. Il se releva en jurant et prêt à maudire la forme en question, cerf, sanglier, tronc ou même Voldemort mais il perdit sa verve en identifiant la chose.

Un corps inerte.

Un cadavre en décomposition, plus précisément.

Il surmonta son dégoût et examina le corps.

C'était une femme d'âge moyen, en début de quarantaine probablement. Elle n'était pas très grande, un peu rondelette et son visage, même mort était renfrogné. Dans sa main, une baguette magique était crispée.

Une sorcière ?

Il eut un hoquet. Il la connaissait !

Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, elle s'appelait Bertha Jorkins et avant son arrivée à Azkaban, elle avait commencé à travailler au ministère de la magie. Dans le département des jeux et sports magiques. Elle avait été à Poudlard quelques années avant lui mais il était incapable de se souvenir de sa maison.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Les yeux grand ouverts, tout comme la bouche, ce qui lui restait du visage figé dans une expression de terreur intense. Morte sur le coup par _Avada Kedavra_.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur elle. Quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place.

Il sursauta. Sur le front ! Elle avait une minuscule cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comme Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il devait contacter Harry rapidement.

Il lui avait promis de ne rien lui cacher.

Il courut jusqu'à Buck et les deux s'envolèrent en direction de la ville sorcière d'Albanie, tout près d'ici. Ils y arrivèrent en une demi-heure et Buck se cacha dans une ruelle alors que Sirius se métamorphosait en son animagus, un gros chien noir.

Il déambula dans les rues animées en reniflant l'air, attentif à la moindre information. Où pourrait-il aller emprunter un hibou et du papier ? Il s'arrêta soudain, les oreilles dressées.

… Quoi ?

- … d'accord. Tu es sûre que ça ira pour Harry, Dém ? C'est une lourde opération, dit une première voix féminine.

- Il est fort, répondit une deuxième voix toute douce et plus lointaine.

- Je sais, il s'en sortira, c'est ça ?

La seconde voix approuva en un marmonnement et la première voix rit soudain :

- Je me demande comment vont faire Ron et Hermione sans la cuisine d'Harry.

Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Les filles parlaient en anglais et les trois noms associés étaient trop familiers pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry Potter, son cher filleul et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ça concordait, Harry était très doué en cuisine, Ron et Hermione lui vantant ses qualités dans les notes de bas de page des lettres d'Harry.

Il bondit par la fenêtre en aboyant, la refermant d'un coup de patte et se transforma en restant contre le mur. Il brandit la baguette qu'il avait volé au cadavre de la forêt et demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Où est Harry ?

- Pardon ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que faîtes-vous dans ma boutique ?!

Crystal, car c'était bien elle, reposa sa montre miroir et s'approcha de l'homme étrange. Elle ne le connaissait pas et il recherchait Harry. Si ça ce n'était pas suspect…

L'homme face à elle continua de la menacer avec sa baguette et elle leva les mains pour le calmer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda calmement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le parrain d'Harry, répondit l'homme méfiant.

- Ce qui évidemment ne vous donne pas de nom… Et il existe des tas d'Harry dans ce monde.

- Peut-être, mais il n'existe pas trente six Harry associé avec les mots cuisine et les noms de Ron et d'Hermione. Je suis Sirius, le parrain d'Harry Potter.

Crystal entrouvrit la bouche. Harry lui avait vaguement parlé de son parrain, la seule personne s'étant évadée d'Azkaban et recherchée pour meurtre. Il lui avait bien précisé cependant que son parrain était innocent et ne lui voulait que du bien.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se présenta à son tour :

- Je m'appelle Crystal, je suis une amie d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Qui est la deuxième fille et où est-elle ? Grogna Sirius.

- La deuxi- … Ah !

Crystal brandit sa montre, le visage de Déméter toujours présent dans le miroir. La jeune femme était visiblement inquiète et prête à appeler les secours mais n'osait rien dire pour le moment. Crystal semblait avoir la situation bien en main.

- Voici Déméter, la médicomage personnelle de nos trois amis. C'est également une amie. Je ne vous ferais rien, je n'essaierai pas d'appeler les aurors alors, _s'il vous plaît_, baissez votre baguette, ça rendrait n'importe qui nerveux.

Sirius accepta avec une petite hésitation mais la garda bien serrée dans sa main. Crystal souffla de soulagement et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la mezzanine de sa boutique, pendant qu'il n'y avait pas de clients.

- Très bien, Sirius. Vous êtes le parrain d'Harry. Pourquoi me rendre visite ?

- Vous avez parlé d'Harry à votre amie. J'aimerais savoir comment le contacter rapidement.

- Je pense que je peux faire ça pour vous. Je te rappelle Dém.

Crystal referma sa montre à gousset dans un claquement sec et la rouvrit aussitôt. Elle appela le nom d'Harry et le visage de l'adolescent apparut, perplexe :

- Crys ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai ton parrain en face de moi, il aimerait te parler. Je te le passe ?

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que… Oui. Oui, oui vas-y passe-le-moi s'il te plaît.

Crystal lança sa montre à Sirius qui l'attrapa d'une main sûre et s'isola pour parler en toute tranquillité à son filleul :

- Salut bonhomme.

- Salut Sirius, fit Harry, ravi de le voir, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Crys ?

- Elle parlait à sa copine à travers la montre et je l'ai entendu quand je passais sous la fenêtre. Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai entendu c'est parce que j'étais sous ma forme animagus.

- Les chiens ont l'ouïe plus développée que les humains, acquiesça Harry.

Il fit un grand sourire à son parrain et demanda :

- Pourquoi cherchais-tu à me joindre ? Il y a quelque chose d'urgent ?

- Oui plutôt. J'ai retrouvé le corps de Bertha Jorkins dans la forêt.

- Bertha… Ça me dit quelque chose… Attends une seconde. RON ! BERTHA JORKINS ÇA TE PARLE ? Cria-t-il à une personne lointaine.

- Euh… Elle bosse au ministère avec Verpey et ils la cherchaient pendant la Coupe du Monde, elle a disparu depuis cet été, répondit la voix très lointaine du rouquin, pourquoi ?

- MERCI ! Tu as entendu ?

- Oui, mais je la connaissais déjà, elle était à Poudlard, dans les années supérieures, je ne peux pas te dire combien exactement.

- Et… Elle est morte ? En Albanie ? Attends… Tu crois que Peter et Voldemort pourraient y être pour quelque chose ?

- J'en suis même sûr, son cadavre a une marque en forme d'éclair, comme la tienne et au même endroit, avoua sombrement l'homme.

Harry blêmit en effleurant sa cicatrice et il dit précipitamment :

- Écoute, raconte tout ça à Crys et travaillez ensemble, dis-lui de tout te raconter, elle comprendra. Dis-lui aussi de contacter immédiatement Cassandra et de faire suivre à Padma pour ses recherches. Je te fais confiance, Sirius, c'est très important.

Le bagnard hocha sérieusement la tête. Harry était sérieux, il était temps de suivre les recommandations de Ron et d'Hermione, de devenir un véritable parrain et d'effacer le fantôme de son meilleur ami.

Il allait faire ce qu'Harry lui demandait. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu besoin de lui pour grandir et se faire des amis, s'il pouvait rendre service même en récurant les toilettes ou en classant des dossiers, il accepterait.

Il raccrocha et se précipita vers Crystal. Il n'avait pas remarqué ça auparavant, mais elle était d'une beauté irréelle, comme les vélanes. Il la saisit par les épaules, l'image d'Harry effaçant les ravages que sa beauté pourrait faire sur son cerveau et lui répéta les instructions d'Harry.

Crystal comprit immédiatement l'origine du trouble de son ami. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La marque de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Alors la mort de Bertha Jorkins avait servie à créer un Horcruxe ? Mais lequel ? Et quand ?

Elle mit rapidement un mot disant que la boutique était fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que les mécontents aillent se plaindre ailleurs et elle entraîna Sirius à l'extérieur en lui faisant enfiler une cape beige pour cacher son apparence et son visage. Il suffirait qu'un seul sorcier anglais le reconnaisse et ils seraient tous deux arrêtés.

L'homme l'entraîna vers Buck et il grimpa agilement sur l'animal, laissant à Crystal le temps de le saluer. Buck répondit et la jeune femme le gratifia d'une rapide caresse avant de grimper derrière Sirius. Elle grimaça. Elle avait horreur de voyager à dos d'animal.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien détenu et elle poussa un hurlement perçant quand ils décollèrent. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait ça, elle détestait ça.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans la forêt, pour examiner le cadavre, cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux quand il se retourna.

Pitié, qu'il fasse attention à sa route. Elle s'agrippa aux vêtements anciens et abîmés et laissa le voyage l'emporter en direction de la forêt.

Bon sang, Harry avait intérêt à lui préparer un tas de gâteaux quand ils se reverraient, il lui devrait bien ça.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	20. Première Opération

Bonsoir !

J'adresse un énorme merci aux adorables personnes qui me laissent des messages pour donner leurs avis, dont Maxepehy à qui je n'ai pas pu donner de réponse :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Suite à la demande, voici un rapide résumé des personnages principaux, de leurs Alliés et, quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire, il y aura quelques informations sur les personnages "tertiaires". J'espère que ça suffira ;)<p>

**Harry Potter :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un éclair entouré de ses initiales.

**Ron Weasley :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une araignée stylisée avec ses deux initiales gravées sur l'abdomen de l'animal.

**Hermione Granger :** _15 ans, anglaise_. Normalement étudiante à Poudlard, elle est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle est en couple avec Viktor. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre ouvert avec ses initiales gravées sur chaque page.

**Anton Ime :** _47 ans, albanais/grec._ C'est l'ancien chef du Département des Mystères du ministère de la magie anglais. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole et une bouche ouverte faisant apparaître une langue tirée portant ses initiales gravées.

**Crystal Vasilis :** _22 ans, grecque, demi-vélane._ Elle est libraire en Albanie. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre fermé avec une baguette sur la couverture et ses initiales gravées.

**Cassandra Vasilis :** _âge inconnnu, grecque, elfe._ Elle est voyante et doyenne de la Caste des Divinateurs. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un oeil mystique surmontant ses initiales.

**Agrippine Kostas (_Rip_) :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est vendeuse en Grèce et s'est auto-proclamée inventrice de l'Union des Changeurs. C'est la nièce d'Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école de magie grecque. Elle a un petit ami, Valérien. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une clef à molette avec son surnom gravé.

**Déméter Nikos :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est étudiante en médicomagie en cinquième année. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui des médicomages avec ses initiales gravées au milieu.

**Draco Malefoy :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un haut de forme avec ses initiales sur le chapeau.

**Fred Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "F" creux, penchant vers la gauche.

**Georges Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "G" creux, penchant vers la droite.

**Cédric Diggory :** _17 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est en couple avec Cho Chang. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est le trophée du tournoi avec ses initiales dessus.

**Fleur Delacour :** _17 ans, française._ Etudiante à Beauxbâtons. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une fleur avec ses initiales gravées au-dessus.

**Viktor Krum :** _17 ans, bulgare._ Etudiant à Durmstrang. Il est en couple avec Hermione. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une gueule de requin ouverte avec ses initiales à l'intérieur.

**Théodore Nott (_Théo_) :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom en lettres creuses, souligné deux fois. Il est le maître de Looping.

**Percy Weasley :** _18 ans, anglais._ Assistant du ministre. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui du ministère de la magie avec ses initiales sous chaque arche du "M".

**Padma Patil :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiante à Poudlard. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est "les lunettes de vent", en forme d'étoiles, surmontées de ses initales.

**Terry Boot :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est la carte du maraudeur, léguée par Harry, à côté de ses initiales.

**Olivier Dubois :** _18 ans, anglais._ Gardien de Quidditch. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un balai de course avec ses initiales de chaque côté.

**Wang Chen :** _24 ans, thaïlandais._ C'est le garde du corps de Fang. Il est fiancé à Li-Ming. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom gravé en lettres creuses. Il est Cracmol.

**Xie Fang :** _15 ans, chinoise_. Fille illégitime de l'empereur moldu chinois. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une conque.

**Tao Li-Ming :** _23 ans, chinoise._ Elle est serveuse et maître en arts martiaux. Elle est fiancée à Chen. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une ceinture noire avec les initiales de son prénom gravées au-dessus.

**Dzou Yen :** _14 ans, chinois._ Il est étudiant à l'école sorcière asiatique et très doué aux arts martiaux. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une pièce de un yen chinois.

**Lorim :** _28 ans, sirène de l'océan pacifique._ Princesse de l'océan. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une queue de sirène plongeant dans l'eau.

**Era :** _116 ans, paraît en avoir 8, vampire du clan du Nord._ Acrobate et assistante de Galathras. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un simple sourire agrémenté d'une dent.

**Galathras :** _328 ans, paraît en avoir 20, vampire du clan du Nord._ Ancien chef du clan du Nord. Il est Lié. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une bouche fermée laissant apparaître deux canines acérées.

**Iriel :** _19 ans, loup-garou irlandais._ Emploi inconnu. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une lune pleine entourée de deux nuages.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XX -<strong>** PREMIERE OPERATION**

* * *

><p>Le mois qui suivit passa lentement. Plus lentement que le trio n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Pour Harry, ce fut un calvaire et pour Ron et Hermione ce fut un mois très éprouvant pour les nerfs.<p>

Harry d'abord, prit dans le premier après-midi de leur arrivée à la maison d'Aki, les mesures exactes pour sa jambe. Aki le rassura en lui expliquant que la base serait ensorcelée pour grandir avec lui et qu'il n'aurait pas à lui en fabriquer une nouvelle chaque fois qu'il prendrait cinq centimètres. Ils cherchèrent ensuite quel métal conviendrait le mieux à sa jambe. Harry souhaitait quelque chose de résistant et qui ne rouillait pas trop vite. Aki, lui, recommandait un alliage très léger car sa jambe pèserait lourd sur son corps.

Ils finirent par se décider, après trois longues heures de discussion, pour un alliage d'aluminium très léger et de silicium pour produire de l'électricité. Ils avaient eu l'idée de rendre sa jambe sensible à l'électricité statique. Ils durent, du coup, réfléchir à une base faite d'un métal isolant. Ils choisirent donc une base en téflon pour l'isolant avec des fibres de Kevlar pour la résistance aux chocs. Ils décidèrent de renforcer l'automail avec un alliage d'or et d'argent, l'électrum, extrêmement résistant et qui était le premier métal magique jamais créé.

Une fois d'accord, ils commandèrent ensemble toutes les petites pièces et Aki montra Harry à quoi ressemblerait sa jambe une fois construite. C'était une jambe faite d'un métal gris mat, avec cinq orteils, un talon et un genou. Une jambe normale. Ce serait comme s'il portait une armure de chevalier. En beaucoup plus sophistiquée.

La semaine passa lentement, Aki étant du côté moldu pour son travail de policier, les trois adolescents étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient pas revu la femme qui les avait si adorablement accueillis la première fois et ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

Harry avait profité de cette semaine pour contacter tous les Alliés et prendre le temps de parler avec eux, de faire plus ample connaissance pour ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien.

Il passa également beaucoup de temps avec ses esprits. Il parvenait à tenir trois heures en les invoquant maintenant. Il les avait tous invoqué au moins une fois sans trop de résultats pour certains.

Aries, l'agneau doré était toujours lui-même, fidèle et présent.

Taurus, le grand noir à la trentaine et au crâne rasé avait essayé de l'entraîner dans un jogging de deux heures pour qu'il gagne des muscles, proposition vite stoppée quand Harry lui avait montré ses béquilles.

Gemini, les deux lutins farceurs qui lui rappelaient Fred et Georges s'étaient amusés à faire des tresses, des couettes et à accrocher barrettes, élastiques et pinces dans ses cheveux, en bavardant gaiement.

Il avait découvert le pouvoir de Cancer, l'ours en peluche à la cagoule de crabe. Quand il s'endormait avec lui, ses rêves étaient toujours tranquilles, pleins d'amour et de sérénité. Et d'après Cancer lui-même, ça empêchait les cauchemars.

Leo, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux orangés avait longuement discuté avec lui de ses projets et lui avait fait promettre que, dès qu'il marcherait de nouveau, ils testeraient ensemble le pouvoir du lion en premier, avant les autres esprits.

Virgo, la jolie nonne avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire cicatriser la vilaine plaie en forme de croix sur la poitrine de Ron tout en discutant avec Harry de son pouvoir de guérison qui ne permettait d'agir que sur la cicatrisation et les blessures bénignes.

Libra, le vieil inca symbolisant la balance avait laissé Ron réparer son cornet acoustique et avait passé le reste de son temps à caresser la tête d'Harry en lui affirmant que tout irait bien.

Scorpio, l'enfant miséreux, avait posé beaucoup de problèmes à Harry. Plusieurs livres et jeux de cartes avaient disparu dans les cinq minutes où il l'avait appelé mais il avait refusé de rendre ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos et semblait simplement haïr la présence de personnes plus vieilles que lui. Quand il avait disparu, les objets étaient restés sur places et en les rangeant, Hermione lui avait fait promettre de ne plus appeler Scorpio tant qu'il ne serait pas suffisamment en forme pour lui donner une bonne fessée.

Sagittarius, le centaure grec et impressionnant n'avait rien fait de particulier, outre de parler comme un centaure : en énigme et en s'adressant aux étoiles. Ron partit dans un fou rire au bout de cinq minutes de conversation, Hermione gémit qu'elle connaissait un sosie de Trelawney et Harry soupira en se disant que ça allait être long.

Il n'avait pas encore appelé l'insecte, Capricorn. Il voulait d'abord découvrir de quelle race elle était pour ne pas faire de bourde en l'appelant. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas une blatte ou un cafard mais ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir ce qu'elle était. Il savait heureusement, grâce à Virgo, que c'était une femme.

Aquarius, le signe zodiacal du verseau était toujours aussi froide mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était dans sa nature et se contentait de discuter avec elle quand elle le sentait. Elle était la seule dont il pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs magique parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça.

Et Pisces, les poissons rouge et bleu n'avaient fait que lui parler météo en montant et descendant dans leur bocal, comme des baromètres.

Bref, une légère avancée pour certains et encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour les autres. Le mardi suivant, le vingt six avril, l'opération débuta. Aki vint le chercher à l'aube. Harry était très nerveux et ses amis n'arrivaient pas ni à le calmer, ni à se calmer eux-mêmes.

Hermione se jeta contre lui, le faisant tomber à terre et le serra fort en lui murmurant mille recommandations et encouragements. Ron les releva avec un sourire crispé et donna une accolade à Harry qui se transforma en câlin généralisé quand Hermione se joignit à eux. Il les quitta finalement et entra dans la maison d'Aki.

Ils avancèrent lentement sur le couloir extérieur et juste avant de tourner à l'angle de la maison et de perdre la tente de vue, Aki fit coulisser un panneau différent des autres.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est différent ? Il y a plus de languettes de bois, c'est comme s'il y avait plus de fenêtres.

- Pour la maison, nous utilisons des _shichigatsu_ qui n'ont que cinq languettes horizontales. Et pour les pièces réservées à la médecine, j'utilise des _rokugatsu_ qui ont une languette verticale et sept horizontales. C'est un repère pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la maison.

- Je vois…

Cet ersatz de conversation l'avait empêché d'être plus nerveux mais ne l'avait pas calmé.

Il regarda la pièce attentivement. Trois des murs étaient faits de bois et le quatrième était fait de panneaux en papier de riz. Sur le mur droit, des plantes étaient suspendues au mur, apportant un peu de verdure à la pièce sobre. Au milieu de la pièce, un matelas blanc qui semblait très dur était posé, une sorte d'oreiller rectangulaire et tout aussi dur sur le haut. Il n'y avait pas de couverture.

Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait plusieurs cartons, des chalumeaux et tout un tas d'instruments médicaux qui rappelaient plus les vieux films de torture à Harry. Il y avait scalpels, stéthoscopes, pinces, ciseaux, aiguilles, fils, clés anglaises, clef à molettes, tournevis, perceuses, loupes, grosses lampes et plein d'autres choses qu'il ne put identifier.

Contre le mur du fond, il y avait de nombreuses étagères contenant potions diverses et boîtes de médicaments.

Une véritable salle de torture.

Harry sentit son genou flageoler et il était certain que s'il avait eu ses deux jambes, il serait parti en courant.

…

Réflexion faîte, s'il avait eu ses deux jambes, il n'aurait de toute façon pas mis les pieds ici.

Sous la demande d'Aki, il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer blanc. Aki lui fit enfiler un short à élastique vert clair pour qu'il ne soit pas presque nu et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le futon. Le futon était, comme le pensait Harry, très dur, il avait l'impression de se coucher sur de la moquette. Moins dur que du parquet, certes, mais pas super agréable.

Aki referma la porte et enfila un kimono du même vert clair, restant pieds nus. D'un geste de baguette, il stérilisa totalement la pièce et verrouilla les panneaux de bois pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Pour Harry, la suite fut très floue.

Aki l'informa qu'il ne pouvait pas l'anesthésier.

Et après, il eut mal.

Il ne sut pas combien de fois il s'évanouit, combien de fois il pleura, il cria, il hurla à s'en briser la voix. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ça dura, combien de fois il sentit ses chairs être découpées, torturées, mutilées. Il ne sut pas combien d'infarctus il fit sous le trop plein de douleur, combien de fois Aki peina à le ranimer.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de plonger dans une véritable inconscience, ce fut de sentir une odeur atroce de potion et la bouche d'Aki sur la sienne qui l'aidait à avaler.

Il se réveilla, complètement vaseux. Au bout de sa cuisse gauche, il sentait comme un poids, un peu étrange mais pas dérangeant. Aki était affalé à côté de lui, profondément endormi. Harry resta allongé à regarder le plafond, sans pouvoir bouger.

Son corps était lourd, son esprit embrumé et il ne voyait absolument rien vu qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il se rendormit rapidement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et étant épuisé. Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il était en forme.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'Aki était debout, en train de nettoyer les instruments. Péniblement, il se redressa sur ses coudes et examina les alentours. Du futon blanc, il ne voyait qu'un matelas rouge et les cartons et les caisses semblaient vides et gisaient dans un coin de la pièce.

En entendant du bruit, Aki se retourna et vint appuyer sur les épaules d'Harry pour le rallonger. Il lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Bon réveil. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Engourdit mais en forme, répondit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

- Très bien.

- Et l'opération ?

- La base de métal est posée, tout va bien. Tu as fait trois infarctus et j'ai bien cru te perdre la troisième fois mais tu t'es remis tout seul. Tu as merveilleusement bien résisté, Harry.

- Merci, Aki-san. Ron et Hermione ?

- Je les appellerai tout à l'heure. Rendors-toi pour le moment, tu as beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu demander quel jour ils étaient, il sentit le sommeil le gagner et se rendormit lourdement.

Aki était impressionné. Harry avait crié, supplié sans ajouter. Il n'avait jamais prié pour que ça s'arrête et dans ses délires fiévreux, il avait parlé de ses amis, d'une mission, de Voldemort, de ses parents, de ses relatifs…

- Ce qu'il retenait surtout, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à ce que ça s'arrête.

- Cet enfant avait une telle volonté…

Il termina de nettoyer, fit disparaître le sang qui avait tapissé une grande partie du sol et imbibé le futon et sortit de la pièce. Il avait dormi un bon moment à côté d'Harry juste après l'opération et se sentait suffisamment en forme pour tenir une conversation avec les deux meilleurs amis et mères poules d'Harry.

* * *

><p>Pour Ron et Hermione, le mois fut très long.<p>

Hermione passa toute la première semaine à faire des recherches en compagnie du groupe de recherches. Elle était avec Padma, Fleur, Cédric et Viktor, son petit ami.

Quand elle les contacta pour la première fois, Cédric lui sauta presque dessus en lui demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à appeler Harry. Hermione fut assez sèche dans sa réponse :

- Il essaie de rester en vie.

Les trois champions et Padma s'interrogèrent sur cette phrase mais ne discutèrent pas, voyant l'air crispé de la jeune fille. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

- Est-ce que vous avez reçu un appel de Crystal ?

- Non, absolument pas, dit Padma.

- Alors elle ne doit pas avoir terminé. Écoutez, le parrain d'Harry était dans une forêt Albanaise il y a quelques jours. Il y a trouvé le corps de Bertha Jorkins.

Cédric mit une main devant sa bouche et s'exclama d'une voix étouffée :

- Bertha Jorkins ? Elle travaille au ministère, dans le département à côté de celui de mon père ! Elle… Elle est morte ?

- Oui, d'un Avada Kedavra, d'après les observations de Sirius et de Crys, dit Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être délicate ou compréhensive alors qu'elle pouvait entendre les hurlements d'Harry à chaque fois qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en boule alors pour ceux qui voudraient de la gentillesse, ils attendraient.

Cédric se crispa à l'annonce brutale mais ne fit pas de réflexion et Fleur demanda à la place :

- Et quel rapport ça aurait avec Jedusor ?

- Tu l'appelles par son nom ? S'étonna Hermione.

- On a découvert quelque chose là-dessus, on voulait contacter Harry pour ça. On te racontera plus tard, dit Padma d'une voix douce, pour le moment, tu peux répondre à ma question ?

- Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Sur le cadavre, Sirius a vu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, comme celle qui renferme l'Horcruxe sur le front d'Harry. Nous pensons que madame Jorkins a servi pour la création d'un nouvel Horcruxe.

- Donc on en rrrecherrrcherrrait six et plus cinq ?

- Pas forcément, d'après Fortescue, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, rappela-t-elle, l'examen du corps aurait montré que madame Jorkins aurait été tuée en début d'été 1994. Voldemort aurait tout à fait pu s'en servir comme Horcruxe. Par contre, comme il était en Albanie, je doute qu'il ait pu se servir d'un objet ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs.

- Il n'existe pas un moyen de savoir à quel objet le cadavre est « relié » ? Hésita Cédric.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Les Horcruxes n'étaient pas sa préoccupation première en ce moment. Elle regarda Ron revenir de la douche, blanc comme un linge. Elle leva un doigt vers le miroir pour les faire patienter et demanda :

- Alors, Ron ?

- Toujours la même chose, répondit le rouquin en frissonnant, il devait être évanoui quand je suis entré mais dix minutes plus tard, il criait. J'espère vraiment que ça en vaut la peine, Hermione.

- C'était sa décision. C'est pour lui que c'est important. Pouvoir remarcher, être autonome, c'est quelque chose d'essentiel pour Harry.

- Je sais mais ses hurlements…

Le rouquin secoua violemment la tête et plongea dans un des poufs avec un gros livre pour tenter d'oublier que son meilleur ami se faisait charcuter en ce moment-même.

Hermione soupira lourdement et se frappa les joues pour se concentrer. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment pour Harry alors autant faire quelque chose qui pourrait être utile pour le futur. Elle baissa sa main et regarda à travers les quatre miroirs zoomés :

- Désolé. Nous disions ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Arry ? Demanda Fleur.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Vous le saurez certainement un jour, aucun doute là-dessus mais pas par moi. Je suis désolée, Fleur.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Nous parlions des Orcruxes. Peut-être qu'Anton saurait trouver un sortilège pour savoir à quoi est relié le… Le corps.

- Je le contacterai tout à l'heure, Hermione, je m'en charge, rassura Padma.

Elle voyait bien que son amie était très préoccupée par Harry. Hermione la remercia à mi-voix et demanda ensuite :

- Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Promis.

- Merci. Sinon, qu'avez-vous découvert Padma ?

- Je laisse Cédric te raconter, c'est Viktor et lui qui ont trouvé ça dans les années noires de la guerre.

- Merci Padma. Avec Viktor, nous avons découvert que lors de la première guerre Jed-

- Attends… La première guerre ? Interrompit Hermione, surprise.

- Oui, nous avons établit que si Jedusor revenait le soir de la troisième tâche, il déclencherait une seconde guerre. Donc pour les différencier, nous avons commencé à appeler la guerre des années soixante-dix, première guerre.

- Oh très bien. Première guerre, c'est une bonne idée. Et donc ?

- Durant la première guerre, Jedusor avait un moyen infaillible de repérer ses ennemis. C'étaient ceux qui, comme Dumbledore, Harold Potter, le grand-père d'Harry ou encore Amelia Bones, n'avaient pas peur de prononcer son nom. Il a posé un tabou sur son nom, annonça Cédric.

- Un quoi ? Tabou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Un tabou est un sorrrtilège qui est posé surrr un nom. Quand le nom est prrrononcé, le tabou agit et brrrise tous les sorrrtilèges de prrrotection autourrr de celui qui l'a dit. De plus un sorrrtilège de localisation agit, perrrmettant de rrrepérrrer immédiatement les témérrrairrres.

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était redoutable. Évidemment, seuls les ennemis de Voldemort oseraient prononcer son nom. Et trouver un sortilège pour repérer ceux qui le prononceraient et briser les protections qui les entourent pour pouvoir les capturer ou les tuer.

Si on ne le savait pas, on se faisait forcément avoir. Ils devaient donc dès à présent éviter de prononcer le surnom du mage noir. Elle n'aurait aucun mal et Ron non plus mais ce serait peut-être plus compliqué pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son nom et l'avait toujours prononcé, d'abord avec innocence, ensuite avec défi.

Il fallait l'habituer à l'appeler autrement dès maintenant, avant que Voldemort ne replace son tabou. Au moins, ils étaient au courant, ils auraient le temps d'agir.

Elle adressa un sourire à Viktor et lui dit :

- Merci beaucoup, à toi et à Cédric pour vos informations. Elles seront précieuses.

- Herrr-mio-ne, articula Viktor, on pensait surrrtout à Harrry qui à l'habitude de l'appeler parrr son surrrnom.

- J'y ai pensé, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais le tenir au courant, dès qu'il sera en état et nous travaillerons dessus. Je mettrais tout le monde au courant, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Ermione, as-tu une idée de comment nous devons l'appeler ? Je ne veux pas l'appeler Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je n'ai pas peur de lui, dit Fleur avec véhémence.

- Vous l'appeliez Jedusor, non ? Alors continuons comme ça… Si nous le rencontrons, nous n'aurons qu'à l'appeler Tom, Harry m'a dit que ça l'énervait quand il l'a rencontré en deuxième année. Et encore, il m'a dit que le Vol-… Jedusor de seize ans était nettement moins virulent que celui sous forme d'esprit qu'il avait vu quand il avait onze ans.

- Jedusor ? Ça me plaît, il n'y a que nous, les Alliés, pour l'appeler comme ça, sourit Cédric, ça me donne l'impression qu'on peut vraiment lui résister, que nous ne lui sommes pas inférieurs.

Ils adoptèrent donc le nom de famille du mage noir qu'il avait pris garde à cacher pendant sa montée au pouvoir, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par le tabou, de un et pour l'énerver, de deux. Harry avait souvent expliqué que Voldemort faisait beaucoup plus d'erreurs quand il était en colère que lorsqu'il était calme. Par conséquent, s'ils voulaient survivre, ils avaient intérêt à l'énerver. Et quoi de mieux que de l'appeler par son nom de famille alors qu'il voulait absolument le cacher ?

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, Cédric et Fleur les quittant rapidement pour aller travailler et Padma devant appeler Anton ensuite pour savoir s'il existait un sortilège pour relier le corps de Bertha Jorkins à un objet qui aurait pu servir d'Horcruxe.

Il ne resta que Viktor avec qui elle discuta pendant une bonne heure. Son petit ami lui manquait, peu importe qu'elle soit en mission où à des milliers de kilomètres, elle restait une adolescente et Viktor était son premier amour.

Le mois suivant passa de la même façon. Elle avançait lentement mais sûrement avec le groupe de recherches. Anton leur avait confié une pile de livres qu'il avait empruntés avant de partir du département des mystères mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rendre. Ces livres traitaient tous des Horcruxes et des sortilèges qui étaient liés à ces Horcruxes. Le petit groupe avait eu du mal à les ouvrir, ils suintaient de magie noire.

Hermione pouvait lire avec eux grâce à un sortilège qui tournait les pages du livre dès qu'elle le demandait. Sur la vingtaine de livres, ils en avaient lu une douzaine sans résultat.

Quand enfin, trois semaines après leur arrivée au Japon, le dimanche huit mai, Padma trouva quelque chose :

- J-Je crois que j'ai trouvé… HERMIONE !

La brunette sursauta brusquement et se détacha de sa lecture pour tenter d'apercevoir son amie à travers le miroir. Viktor redressa sa montre et le monde s'éclaira. Fébrile, la Gryffondor demanda :

- Padma ? Tu as quelque chose ?

Avant de répondre, Padma observa son amie. Ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre qu'à l'ordinaire et des cernes noirâtres s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elle faisait peine à voir.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Hermione se jeta sur sa sacoche en peau de daim qui gisait accrochée à une chaise et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le Livre des Changeurs. Elle le posa à côté d'elle et alla chercher une feuille et un crayon pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

- Dans quel livre ?

- « Magie de l'âme, en faire et s'en défaire » de… Atlas Herpo, répondit-elle.

- Herpo ? Releva Cédric en sursautant.

- A mon avis Erpo l'Infâme n'est pas son nom tout comme Maugrey Fol Œil n'est pas le véritable nom de votre professeur, intervint Fleur en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, le professeur Maugrey s'appelle Alastor Maugrey. Alors peut-être que Herpo l'Infâme avait pour nom de famille Herpo. Et ce Atlas est soit son prénom, soit celui d'un membre de sa famille, suggéra Padma.

- Probablement un membre de sa famille vu le titre du livre. Le créateur de la magie de l'âme n'aurait jamais expliqué comment s'en protéger, supputa Hermione.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Padma expliqua alors :

- D'après Atlas Herpo, un Horcruxe n'est pas une chose facile à créer. Il décrit tout le processus et je vous passe les détails, c'est ignoble. Bref, il donne ensuite les différents moyens pour détruire un Horcruxe mais il ne parle pas des êtres humains qui seraient des Horcruxes.

- Il va falloir que tu me donnes la liste de tous ces moyens qui existent pour détruire un Horcruxe, dit Hermione.

- Bien sûr, approuva Padma, juste après ça. Ensuite, il explique vaguement que les êtres humains qui ont été tués pour faire des Horcruxes ne se décomposent jamais vraiment. Il explique que le cadavre de leur sœur qui a servit à la création de l'Infâme a perdu une partie de son… Oh seigneur c'est immonde…

- Tu veux que je continue ? Demanda gentiment Cédric en apparaissant dans le miroir de Padma.

- Ça va aller, laisse-moi juste une seconde… Ça va. Je disais, le cadavre de leur sœur a perdu une partie de son visage, une jambe et un bras mais que la marque de l'Horcruxe, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, n'a jamais disparue. Elle était sur la partie droite de son front.

- Donc, le cadavre de madame Jorkins ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment, murmura Cédric.

- Oui, il restera suffisamment de… corps pour qu'on puisse l'identifier et savoir que sa mort a servit à Vol… Jedusor, continua Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'il parrrle du sorrrt pour trrrouver quel objet est rrrelié à l'Horrrcrrr… L'Horrr… ce trrruc ?

Fleur esquissa un sourire et Cédric regarda en l'air. Les « r » n'étaient pas le point fort de Viktor alors il évitait le plus possible de prononcer le mot « Horcruxe » ce qui les avait fait rire à de nombreuses reprises.

Padma toussota pour reprendre son sérieux et expliqua :

- Il en parle oui. Il dit que son frère à créé un sort pour trouver l'emplacement de son Horcruxe au cas où quelqu'un le volerait. Il dit que le sort doit être lancé sur le cadavre qui a servit pour le créer. Parce que dans le cadavre de sa sœur, il y avait une infime partie d'âme morte de son frère.

- En se servant du cadavre de Bertha Jorkins, on pourra trouver au moins un Horcruxe, celui qui aura été créé par Jedusor avec sa mort, dit Cédric sombrement.

- C'est absolument orrible ! S'exclama Fleur, le nez froncé.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec elle, Padma trop mal à l'aise pour approuver. Les cadavres en décomposition partielle, les Horcruxes, des bouts d'âme… Elle avait lu trop de choses là-dessus pour se sentir bien.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, pensant qu'elle serait aussi malade qu'elle mais, avec surprise, se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait croisé les doigts de ses mains sous son menton, signe de réflexion intense. Son regard était lointain et régulièrement, elle fronçait les sourcils, comme pour réprouver ses propres théories.

Tout à coup, elle demanda, incertaine :

- Padma, tu as dis qu'une partie de l'âme de son frère était dans le corps de la sœur d'Atlas et que c'était grâce à ça qu'il pourrait retrouver son Horcruxe dans le cas où on lui volerait. C'est bien ça ?

Les trois champions se tournèrent vers elle, surpris et Padma hocha simplement la tête. Fleur comprit la première où Hermione voulait en venir et elle s'exclama :

- Mais oui ! Ils sont plusieurs mais viennent de la même âme !

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire en s'exclamant :

- Exactement ! Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ?

- Théori-que… Théoriquement, ce n'est pas impossible, approuva Fleur en frappant dans ses mains.

Si ça marchait, ça leur faciliterait grandement la tâche. Cédric comprit enfin où voulaient en venir les filles et ajouta, rendu fébrile par l'idée :

- Encore faut-il que l'on mette la main sur cette formule.

- Padma, la formule, Atlas la donne ? S'énerva presque Hermione.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Viktor qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle et Hermione prit le temps d'expliquer :

- L'Infâme à créé un sort de localisation pour son Horcruxe en se servant de la trace d'âme morte qu'il avait laissé dans le corps de sa sœur au moment où il l'a assassinée pour créer son Horcruxe.

- D'accord, et alors ?

- Vo- … Jedusor a créé sept Horcruxes peut-être, mais ils viennent tous de la même âme. Si on peut en retrouver un, on peut retrouver les sept, ils sont reliés par la même âme mutilée !

Cédric et Padma comprirent en même temps et se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur le livre pour chercher la formule de localisation.

Malheureusement, le livre ne donnait pas la formule. Étant maintenant sûrs de ce qu'il fallait chercher, ils se replongèrent dans les autres livres avec empressement, Hermione prenant deux minutes pour mettre Ron au courant et deux autres pour rentrer les informations dans le Livre. Alors qu'une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler, toujours sans résultat pour le groupe de recherches, ce fut Cédric qui eut l'illumination qui les sauva :

- Merlin !

- Merlin ? Répétèrent les quatre autres en le regardant étrangement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

- Hermione, le Livre des Changeurs a appartenu à Herpo l'Infâme, non ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, perplexe.

- Et sur ce livre, tu nous as bien dit qu'il y avait le moyen de communiquer avec Merlin ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne penses pas que Merlin pourrait connaître la formule ? S'excita le jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis et la referma. Demander à Merlin ? Elle fixa Cédric, admirative et ressortit le Livre des Changeurs de sa sacoche.

La pierre rouge au centre du livre s'illumina et projeta la fameuse lumière rouge qui leur permettait de recevoir les images holographiques des messages de Merlin. Les quatre personnes à Poudlard regardèrent la scène avec émerveillement. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Livre des Changeurs en vrai, pas d'après l'image de Flitwick.

Il semblait un peu différent, les trois animaux autour de la pierre n'était pas les mêmes que dans l'image mais dans l'ensemble il était semblable à la gravure que leur avait montrée le professeur de sortilèges.

Hermione alla parcourir les bibliothèques, cherchant le livre de runes que Crystal lui avait donné et revint s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage runique à la page du sommaire et se tourna vers la lumière rouge :

- Merlin, si vous êtes dans le coin, vous pourriez nous renseigner sur Herpo l'Infâme ?

Un point d'interrogation se forma, suivit d'une rune. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement. « Écoute » Elle esquissa un sourire et expliqua :

- Mes amis et moi sommes en train de faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes pour nous débarrasser de Jedusor, le mage noir qui a essayé de tuer Harry, vous vous souvenez ?

Une tête souriante acquiesça, toujours aussi mal dessinée et Hermione continua :

- L'Infâme a inventé une formule permettant de localiser les Horcruxes à partir d'un cadavre et nous aimerions savoir si vous connaissez cette formule pour nous la donner afin que nous puissions détruire ces choses.

La tête souriante holographique se troubla. Il réfléchissait ou il hésitait. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il prenne sa décision. Elle savait qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre à partir de ce qu'il savait du trio, de leurs décisions et de leurs actions.

Elle croisa les doigts sous la table, se retenant de prier pour qu'il accepte de leur donner si jamais il la connaissait. A sa grande surprise, au lieu d'un dessin d'enfant, de nombreuses runes s'affichèrent à une grande vitesse et restèrent en suspens, devant elle.

Elle fronça un sourcil et les recopia soigneusement sur une feuille avant de commencer à les traduire. Les champions et Padma restèrent muets, laissant la jeune fille concentrée travailler tranquillement et efficacement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle relut ses notes et se dit à voix haute :

- Alors… « Dangereux », « Sûreté »… Ça combiné à celles là c'est « Traduction compliquée » et ces quatre là ensemble donnent « Long chemin »… Hm… Je ne comprends pas celle là mais si je suis ce que je sais déjà ça donnerait en gros que c'est une formule dangereuse et que la traduction va être compliquée à faire et que nous avons un long chemin avant de réussir… Il demande également si nous sommes sûrs… Je ne dois pas être loin ?

La fameuse tête souriante aux yeux louchant réapparut et Hermione souffla, soulagée. Elle se gratta la tête avec son crayon de papier et répondit alors aux runes :

- Bien… Pour la traduction compliquée, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais on réussira. Oui, nous sommes sûrs. Le long chemin ne le sera pas tant que ça dans la mesure où nous sommes plusieurs. Je peux avoir la formule maintenant ?

Un mélange de mots anglais et de runes apparut et Hermione grommela une insulte à l'adresse de Ron. Traduire ce mélange serait bien plus compliqué maintenant que Ron avait commencé à apprendre l'anglais à Merlin. Elle soupira et recopia soigneusement le mélange de caractères avant de remercier chaleureusement l'homme et de ranger le livre. Elle brandit la feuille devant sa montre pour que le reste du groupe prenne le temps de retranscrire les runes et l'anglais et rabaissa sa feuille :

- Voilà. En traduisant ces runes et l'anglais, nous aurons les mots clés de la formule, après, ce sera à nous de tout mettre dans le bon sens pour que la formule s'active.

- On s'y met tout de suite. Je t'emprunte Viktor quelques minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque chercher des livres de runes, Hermione.

- Pas de soucis… Tu n'y vas plus avec Cédric ?

- Pas moyen, Cho, sa copine, refuse de me parler et a déjà fait une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle nous voyait trop ensemble, grogna la timide jeune fille avec ressentiment.

Visiblement, la jalousie de la chinoise l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Mais Hermione pouvait comprendre ça. Cho ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait alors en voyant son petit ami avec une autre aussi souvent, il était normal qu'elle doute. Hermione la plaignait sincèrement mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper des états d'âme amoureux des autres.

Elle avait suffisamment à faire au Japon et avec ses propres amours. Elle sentait Viktor un peu plus distant récemment. Et même si elle se disait que c'était normal, parce que c'était son premier petit copain, que ce n'était pas éternel et que ça ne pouvait juste pas marcher parce qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui elle se sentait horriblement triste pour ça.

Elle se secoua quand les deux revinrent, les bras chargés. Ils se mirent au travail pour traduire les runes. Au bout de deux heures, ils comprirent que ça n'allait pas être si simple que ça. Ils devaient d'abord traduire rune par rune en anglais et ensuite chercher la meilleure traduction possible en latin. Ils avaient fait deux groupes. Un avec Padma, Fleur et Hermione qui cherchaient la traduction des runes et l'autre avec Viktor et Cédric qui s'occupaient de trouver la traduction de l'anglais en latin. Et en deux heures, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'une seconde. Les runes étaient compliquées, emboîtées les unes dans les autres, composées de plusieurs runes simples.

Le quinze mai, à dix heures, ils avaient traduit la moitié des runes. Ils durent cesser la communication quand Aki entra avec un grand sourire :

- C'est terminé, vous pouvez venir le voir.

* * *

><p>Pour Ron, ce fut tout aussi enrichissant qu'Hermione dans le sens où il apprit des tonnes de choses. Le vingt-six avril, juste après le départ d'Harry pour le « bloc », il alla dans la chambre pour s'isoler et appela son frère aîné :<p>

- Percy.

Quelques secondes après, le visage sévère de Percy apparut. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et effaça la tâche d'encre qui ornait sa joue gauche avant d'esquisser un sourire soulagé :

- Ron. Comment vas-tu ?

- On fait aller, et toi ? Le travail se passe bien ?

- Très bien, merci, tout se passe très bien. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé monsieur Croupton alors c'est comme si c'était moi qui dirigeait le département de la coopération magique internationale. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une grosse erreur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es compétent, non ?

Ron s'intéressait davantage au travail barbant de son frère depuis qu'il était de leur côté et Percy faisait plus d'efforts pour rendre ses récits moins ennuyants et pour les écourter, afin que son frère ne s'endorme pas et reste intéressé. Ainsi, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, bien sûr, si j'ai été engagé. Mais je ne suis certainement pas assez expérimenté pour diriger un département.

- Tant que tu fais de ton mieux, ça ira, sourit Ron.

Percy sourit à son petit frère qui était désormais celui qui le comprenait le mieux et il demanda alors :

- Et toi ? Où es-tu rendu ?

- Au Japon, depuis une dizaine de jours. On s'est installé et on risque d'y rester un bon moment.

- Pourquoi ? N'étiez-vous pas censé éviter de rester trop longtemps au même endroit ? Interrogea-t-il surpris.

- Si, mais Harry se fait opérer et le temps qu'il soit remis entièrement sur pieds, on doit rester sur place.

- Une opération ? Il s'est blessé ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est à Harry de raconter ça mais il va s'en sortir. Enfin, j'espère, murmura-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Percy entendit très bien le chuchotement et fronça les sourcils. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry allait bien ou irait bien. Ron se secoua et changea soudain de sujet :

- A propos, Percy, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pour son opération, Harry a besoin de cinq cent cinquante gallions, environ.

- C'est énorme !

- Je sais mais il a cette somme là sur son compte. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller à Gringotts pour retirer cette somme là ?

- En plusieurs fois, ça pourrait être possible. Il faut que tu m'envoies la clé où une copie de la clé du coffre d'Harry.

- La clé ? HERMIONE !

Il sortit en courant de la chambre, montre en main, et agressa presque la jeune fille qui était en train de ranger leur stock de potion Tue-loup dans l'armoire à potions.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où Harry range sa clé ? Percy en a besoin pour accéder à son coffre.

- Sa clé ?

- La petite clé dorée qui ouvre les coffres de Gringotts ! Toi et moi on n'en a pas besoin vu que nos parents sont là pour nous mais Harry est responsable de ses finances alors il a sa clé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose… Euh… Logiquement, il devrait la garder dans sa bourse à fermeture, avec ses pierres, non ?

Ron haussa les épaules et alla farfouiller dans la chambre. Il dénicha rapidement le petit sac qu'ils portaient tous en bandoulière sous leurs vêtements et qui contenaient les choses les plus précieuses qu'ils avaient, soit principalement leurs pierres et leurs montres. Celui d'Harry avait une colombe stylisée comme celle de la montre, brodée en vert prairie. Le sac de Ron avait le même dessin brodé en bleu ciel et celui d'Hermione était jaune d'or. Fébrilement, Ron fit glisser la fermeture éclair et avec soulagement, découvrit une petite clé dorée.

Il la brandit devant le miroir et Percy hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ça. Envoie-la-moi et je ferais au plus vite.

- Merci Percy, je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Juste avant de partir… Comment vont Papa et Maman ?

- Ils vont bien, Ron, tu leur manques. Depuis qu'ils ont été assurés par Hagrid que tu allais bien et qu'il leur donne régulièrement des nouvelles, ils vont mieux. Ils n'ont pas prévenu Dumbledore qu'ils avaient des nouvelles indirectement alors pour le moment, tu es tranquille. Si jamais Dumbledore l'apprend, je te tiens immédiatement au courant.

- Merci. C'est que s'il l'apprend, il va falloir prévenir Draco pour qu'il aille informer Hagrid de faire attention à ce que pourrait demander le directeur. Et… Bill, Charlie et Ginny ?

- Bill est reparti en Égypte, il est heureux de savoir que tu vas bien mais il veut te retrouver de lui-même alors il contacte ses amis des différents pays qu'il a visité pour savoir s'ils ne t'auraient pas vu.

- Aïe… J'espère qu'il ne connaît personne au Japon, marmonna Ron.

- Là je ne peux pas t'aider. Charlie est retourné en Roumanie et il a l'air d'aller bien. Ginny est celle qui prend la nouvelle de ta disparition le plus mal. Elle ne mange presque plus et passe son temps à pleurer.

- Ouais pas étonnant… Je suis son frère, Hermione est son amie et Harry est son preux chevalier. Dis… Tu ne pourrais pas voir avec Charlie qu'il aille lui parler pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Elle l'a toujours écouté.

- J'avais déjà prévu de l'appeler, j'en ai parlé avec Papa avant-hier au ministère.

- Merci Percy. Je vais te laisser, je dois appeler Crys maintenant.

Percy le salua en lui faisant quinze mille recommandations et ils se séparèrent. Ron appela ensuite Crystal qui, étonnamment, n'était pas au travail. La jeune femme répondit immédiatement et fut absolument ravie de le voir :

- Salut Ron ! Comment ça va ? Et comment va Harry ?

- Salut Crys, je vais bien, Harry vient de partir pour son opération et Hermione va bien aussi. Très nerveuse.

- Je ne suis pas surprise, Dém a commencé à se ronger les ongles, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arrière, je peux t'aider ?

- Oui. La semaine dernière j'ai sauvé un élémentaire de lumière et il m'a dit que j'étais un élémentariste. Est-ce que tu as un livre qui pourrait me renseigner sur ce qu'est un élémentariste ?

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu as rencontré un élémentaire de lumière ? C'est super rare ! Du coup, tu es un élémentariste ?! C'est énorme ! Attends, raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Ron s'exécuta. Il lui raconta l'appel au secours qu'il avait faiblement perçu, son arrivée dans la grotte et la manière complètement inconsciente dont il s'était interposé. Il lui raconta qu'Harry et Aquarius l'avaient sauvé et que l'élémentaire avait voulu le récompenser de son sauvetage dangereux et lui avait fait Don d'une journée complète d'élixir qu'il pouvait partager autant qu'il le voulait.

Crystal fut absolument enchantée par son récit et elle laissa tomber sa montre pour aller chercher sa grand-mère. Cassandra arriva en pestant contre son énergique petite fille et salua Ron. Elle écouta Crys raconter l'aventure de Ron et haussa les sourcils :

- Oh ? Harry et son zodiaque, Ron et les élémentaires… Voilà un bel atout pour le futur. Crystal, va chercher tous les livres que tu as sur le sujet et réveille Anton pour qu'il t'emmène. Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Oui, grand-mère. Je reviens dans dix minutes Ron.

- A plus tard Crys.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est un peu plus tranquille, montre-moi ton tatouage.

Ron lui montra la première phalange de son majeur à l'intérieur de sa main gauche. Il y avait un tatouage d'un noir d'encre représentant un petit flacon de cristal remplit d'un liquide doré qui bougeait légèrement au rythme de sa main. Cassandra fronça un sourcil :

- Le Don a bien marché.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- La première fois qu'un élémentaire te fait un Don, tu deviens un élémentariste. Tu peux choisir de ne rester qu'avec un seul Don ou au contraire, de rechercher les neuf autres élémentaires à travers le monde, de les combattre et de récupérer de nouveaux Dons. C'est assez dangereux et tu risques de mourir en combattant.

- C'est puissant ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux d'ailleurs.

- Comme la magie du zodiaque d'Harry. C'est puissant et c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux.

- Exactement.

- Mais c'est puissant… Ça vaut le coup d'essayer si ça peut soulager Harry. Quand nous sommes en pleine nature, il est le seul qui peut utiliser sa magie pour nous protéger. Du coup, avec cette magie d'élémentariste, je pourrais également nous protéger.

- Avec cet esprit là, tu as plus de chances de réussir que si tu pars en te disant que tu veux devenir plus puissant sans raison valable. Garde dans ton cœur ton envie de protéger tes amis, Ron.

- Oui, merci Cassandra. Sais-tu où l'on peut trouver des élémentaires ?

- Crystal doit avoir un livre là-dessus. Assure-toi de le connaître sur le bout des doigts quand tu partiras en expédition pour chercher des élémentaires.

- Promis.

Crystal revint à ce moment-là et expliqua à Ron qu'elle venait d'envoyer Hermès au Japon et qu'il arriverait demain dans l'après midi s'il ne faisait pas d'arrêt pour se reposer. Il y avait quand même presque dix mille kilomètres entre Argos et Sôma. Ron la remercia chaleureusement et il referma sa montre.

Est-ce que malgré le danger, devenir un élémentariste valait le coup ? Assurément oui. Il serait plus fort et pourrait mieux protéger ses amis. Et ils avaient croisé un mangemort qui connaissait les pouvoirs des élémentaires. Il était fort probable qu'il y aurait donc un mangemort élémentariste dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ainsi, s'il devenait élémentariste, les forces s'équilibreraient.

En attendant que son paquetage n'arrive, il se plongea sans grande motivation dans ses cours. Il avait du retard par rapport à ses amis et il ne parlait même pas de son retard vis-à-vis de ses camarades d'école. Terry avait eu la gentillesse de leur envoyer ses cours pour qu'ils puissent rester à niveau.

Harry se levait toujours très tôt, une habitude signée Dursley et Hermione lui avait quasiment ordonné de profiter de ce temps là pour travailler ses cours. Ce qu'il faisait avec assiduité. Le manque de connaissance pouvait être dangereux aussi travaillait-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il avait complètement laissé tomber la divination qui lui donnait des migraines vu qu'il n'avait absolument aucune capacité pour ça, tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Hermione apprenait très rapidement alors elle avait besoin de moins de travail que ses amis. Elle avait toujours été sérieuse et organisée donc n'avait pas trop de mal à se maintenir à niveau.

Mais lui ne pouvait pas se lever tôt. Il avait besoin de dormir suffisamment pour que son cœur ne s'affaiblisse pas, encore plus alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Harry et qu'il était autant stressé. Alors dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, il travaillait ses cours. Heureusement, il avait terminé sa remise à niveau en apprenant ses livres presque par cœur et en maîtrisant les sortilèges des années précédentes sur le bout des doigts.

Il travailla très sérieusement, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Le lendemain matin, pareil, dès qu'il fut levé, il travailla tout aussi sérieusement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermès, le hibou de Crystal. Dès que le bel animal arriva, il rangea soigneusement ses livres, ses notes et tout son bazar et alla caresser l'oiseau de proie.

Il lui donna à boire et à manger et ouvrit fébrilement le paquet kraft en arrachant la ficelle. Il découvrit un gros livre et un, plus petit ainsi qu'un mot de Crystal en anglais.

« _Cher Ron,_

_Voici les deux livres les plus utiles traitant du sujet des élémentaires et des élémentaristes. Le plus gros traite du sujet en général, le plus petit situe surtout leurs différents emplacements, point fort et points faibles._

_Je te conseille, et grand-mère aussi, de commencer par le plus gros._

_Bon courage, nous pensons à toi._

_Crys._ »

Ron fit comme son amie lui conseillait et prit le plus gros livre. « _Élémentaire, élémentariste liens et relations_ » écrit par Enid Blyton. Il commença sa lecture en baillant, peu emballé à l'idée de passer l'après-midi dans un bouquin.

Mais à son grand étonnement, il se plongea très vite dans les explications. C'était très intéressant et expliqué de manière à ce qu'il comprenne totalement tout ce qui était raconté. Il prit le temps de lire, relire et apprendre jusqu'à connaître le livre pratiquement sur le bout des doigts. Quand enfin il eut terminé de le lire, il prit le temps d'écrire un résumé dans son carnet de voyage qu'il tenait scrupuleusement :

« Le 6 mai 1995, à vingt-et-une heure.

J'ai enfin terminé de lire le livre d'Enid Blyton. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, c'était très instructif. Pour faire un rapide résumé, Blyton explique que les élémentaires sont des gens ayant reçu un Don d'un élémentaire et ayant continué à combattre d'autres élémentaires pour avoir plus de Don. Il dit que sur dix personnes qui se lancent dans cette quête, seuls deux réussissent à battre plus d'un élémentaire et une seule sur cent parviendrait à recevoir les dix dons.

C'est très peu et très effrayant mais je vais tenter l'aventure. Harry et Hermione ont besoin d'être protégés et Harry est pour le moment le seul qui puisse le faire avec ses esprits. Avec la magie élémentaire, je parviendrai à protéger Harry et Hermione.

Pendant qu'Harry est en pleine opération, je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver un deuxième élémentaire, sachant que je ne parle pas japonais et que je ne sais pas encore où on peut les trouver… Mais je réussirai. »

Ron referma son carnet, embrassa Hermione sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il attendit instinctivement qu'Hermione le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit une bonne heure après.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, la montre d'Harry chauffa intensément. Ron, qui l'avait dans la poche à ce moment là sursauta et l'ouvrit. Trois visages bien connus s'affichèrent dans trois miroirs différents.

- Fred, Georges ! Et Terry ! Salut !

- Ron ? Où est Harry ? Demanda Fred, surpris.

- Occupé pour au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, éluda Ron, pourquoi ?

- Terry a libéré le vrai Maugrey ! S'exclama Georges.

Terry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il protesta en disant qu'ils l'avaient fait tous les trois. Ron, soudainement bien actif reposa le petit livre sur les élémentaires et ordonna presque qu'on lui raconte tout.

Ce fut Fred qui expliqua tout. Il lui dit que la veille, le vendredi, juste au moment du dîner, Terry s'était levé sans que personne d'autre que les jumeaux ne le remarquent. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin et Terry leur avait dit que le nom de Maugrey venait d'apparaître sur la carte. Il avait posé son doigt dessus et ne pouvait pas l'enlever au risque de le perdre.

Ils étaient montés en courant jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey, jusqu'à disparaître sous le doigt de Terry. A ce moment là, Terry avait enlevé son doigt, Georges s'était posté dans le couloir pour faire le guet au cas où le pas claudiquant de l'imposteur se ferait entendre et Fred et le Serdaigle avaient regardé l'étrange malle.

C'était une longue malle noire à sept serrures. Fred avait sorti sa baguette et avait ouvert les sept coffres un à un, Terry les refermant au fur et à mesure. En ouvrant la septième serrure, ils s'étaient rendu compte que c'était comme une oubliette. Une salle profonde et sombre. Courageusement, Fred avait sauté dedans et il avait trouvé le véritable Maugrey. Globalement, il était vivant, il lui manquait pas mal de cheveux, une jambe et un œil, mais il était vivant. Terry et lui l'avaient hissé comme ils avaient pu.

Georges avait détalé avec le véritable Maugrey pour le cacher dans une salle abandonnée et Fred et Terry avaient rapidement fait le ménage avant de rejoindre Georges. Et depuis la veille au soir, ils restaient constamment avec lui pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

- Ron, on voulait demander son avis à Harry, termina Fred.

- Pour savoir ce que vous allez faire de Maugrey une fois que les cours aurons repris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, on ne pourra pas être là et il y aura forcément des moments où il sera sans surveillance, ajouta Terry embêté.

Ron réfléchit une seconde et en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, il conseilla :

- Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est prévenir les autres Alliés qui sont à Poudlard. Commencez à organiser des roulements. Fleur, Viktor et Cédric, avec leurs responsabilités de champion ont moins de cours que les autres et plus de temps libre pour s'entraîner. Georges, il n'y a pas une salle où vous seriez sûrs de ne pas être repérés ?

- Ça ne me dit rien, réfléchit le jeune homme à toute vitesse.

- Harry doit connaître, depuis le temps qu'il explore le château. Dès qu'il sera là, je lui demanderai. Je vous tiens au courant, promis. Mais commencez par demander une réunion des Alliés de Poudlard demain matin.

- Un dimanche matin ? Tu es fou personne ne va vouloir ! S'exclama l'un des jumeaux.

- Désolé de te contredire Fred, mais si tu leur expliques qu'il y a une vie en danger, ils viendront tous, même en râlant. J'en suis certain.

Les jumeaux protestèrent encore un peu mais finirent par se ranger à l'avis de Ron. Ils discutèrent encore un peu pendant une petite heure et finirent par se laisser, les jumeaux retournant aider Terry dans les soins de l'homme. Ron reprit son livre après avoir glissé à Hermione que le véritable Maugrey avait été retrouvé en vie et sauvé.

Ce deuxième livre « _Tout savoir sur les élémentaires_ » du même auteur, Enid Blyton, était en fait un recueil de fiches d'identités sur les élémentaires. Pour chacun des dix élémentaires, il y avait une fiche d'identité différente et très précise. Il y était indiqué leur nombre, les lieux où on pouvait les trouver, le nombre de jours de repos entre chaque combat, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses et plein d'autres choses très utile.

Avec stupeur, il découvrit qu'il y avait un élémentaire du feu dans le coin. Le soir, il en informa Hermione et elle l'enjoignit à partir le plus vite possible.

Ils devaient être prêts le plus vite possible et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient bloqués au Japon jusqu'au rétablissement d'Harry qu'ils devaient se tourner les pouces.

Le lendemain matin, Ron serra Hermione contre lui, prit sa montre, son sac à dos qu'il avait refait la veille, offrit un bon lot de caresses à Lucky qui avait investit le jardin depuis une semaine et qui ne rentrait que pour dormir et manger et il partit avec une carte du pays en poche.

Avec les quelques mots de japonais qu'il connaissait, il réussit à se diriger en direction de la gare et de là, acheta un billet de train pour Osaka. L'élémentaire de feu se trouvait dans une grotte souterraine cachée sur une plage de rochers, d'après Blyton. Il arriva à Osaka à quatorze heures avec le goût horrible des sandwichs de gare dans la bouche.

C'était vraiment possible de faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble avec des ingrédients corrects à la base ?!

Il sortit dans la ville, gémissant en voyant toute la pollution de la ville. Vivement qu'il trouve la plage pour ne pas tomber malade. En cherchant son chemin, il tomba sur un groupe de jeunes de son âge. Amicaux, ils lui sourirent et lui demandèrent quelque chose en japonais.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne lui avait pas appris le japonais plutôt que le roumain ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, aussi fut-il surpris en entendant un des adolescents parler dans un anglais assez correct :

- Tu es anglais ?

- Tu parles anglais ? Merci ! Je te promets que je vais apprendre à parler japonais très vite mais en attendant, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

L'adolescent pris une minute pour transcrire l'anglais dans sa langue natale et finit par répondre :

- Ouais bien sûr. Je m'appelle Heiji, Hattori Heiji. Et toi ?

- Ron, Ron Weasley, ravi !

Heiji lui adressa un sourire amical et le présenta aux autres. Ils étaient cinq jeunes.

Heiji, d'abord était un garçon de taille moyenne et plutôt bien bâti, comme Ron en plus petit. Il avait la peau mate naturellement, les yeux du même bleu que ceux de Ron qui ressortaient beaucoup plus à cause de sa peau et des dents blanches éclatantes. Il avait un air malin et intelligent mais plutôt téméraire, air renforcé par la casquette blanche à visière bleue vissée à l'envers sur son crâne.

La première fille, Yune d'après Heiji, avait la peau blanche et était petite et menue. Elle avait des cheveux châtains ondulés dont les mèches de la partie haute de son visage étaient rassemblées par une pince épaisse derrière son crâne. Elle avait de doux yeux bruns et le reste de son visage était caché par une écharpe blanche. Elle inclina légèrement le buste à sa présentation.

Ensuite, ce fut la seconde fille du groupe, Kazuha. Ron sursauta au nom avant de se dire bêtement qu'il devait y avoir des centaines de Kazuha au Japon. La jeune fille était de taille et de poids moyen. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval avec un vieil élastique noir. Elle avait une peau légèrement hâlée, de ceux qui passent un week-end au soleil. Ses grands yeux étaient bleu foncé et elle semblait très gentille et énergique. Elle le salua avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Enfin, les deux garçons les plus jeunes furent présentés à Ron.

Le premier, le frère de Yune, Ryo était grand et maigre. Il avait un visage renfrogné et une moue ennuyée. Il avait des cheveux d'un étrange noir aux reflets gris et ses yeux étaient indigos. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et il n'avait rien de commun avec sa sœur. Il dégageait une impression étrange qui rendait Ron nerveux. Comme s'il était protégé. Mais par qui ? Ou par quoi ? Il secoua la tête et salua Ryo d'un sourire qui lui fut très légèrement rendu.

Et enfin, Kei, était petit et mince. Ses cheveux étaient teints en blond avec des pointes presque bleues. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que les pointes de ses cheveux et très chaleureux. Il avait un casque vert fluo sur les oreilles et bougeait sa tête au rythme d'une musique que lui seul entendait. Il agita les deux mains en souriant de toutes ses dents à Ron.

Ron se concentra et murmura pour s'en souvenir :

- Heiji, Yune, Kazuha, Ryo et Kei.

- C'est bien ça. Où vas-tu Ron ?

- Je cherche une plage de rochers, à Osaka. Vous savez où je peux trouver ça ?

Le petit groupe réfléchit un instant et ce fut Kei, le blondinet au casque qui s'exclama soudain en japonais. Les autres hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et Heiji traduisit :

- Kei connaît une plage, c'est à trois ou quatre kilomètres. On t'y conduit ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Pendant le trajet, ils s'amusèrent à apprendre des mots et des phrases japonaises à Ron. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal dans l'ensemble, ils rirent beaucoup. Une fois arrivés sur la plage en question, ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure, se liant d'amitié. Et finalement, Heiji, sous la demande du garçon renfrogné demanda :

- Ron, Ryo aimerait savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh, je cherche une grotte sur cette plage, sourit le rouquin.

- Une grotte ? On connaît cette plage par cœur, on y allait souvent après l'école et on n'y a jamais trouvé de grotte, dit Heiji avant de traduire pour ses amis.

Les autres furent perplexes et encore plus quand Ron répliqua avec un sourire mystérieux :

- Ah ça… C'est une grotte qui n'apparaît que de temps en temps.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, il vit Kazuha, la brune à la queue de cheval, se crisper brusquement. Non… La coïncidence serait beaucoup trop forte. Il secoua la tête. C'était idiot. Mais ce fut quand il vit les autres regarder Kazuha avec surprise qu'il n'hésita plus et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu sais comment s'appelle le père de Kazuha ?

- Non, elle ne parle pas de son père, c'est interdit. Pourquoi ?

- Juste, demande-lui, s'il te plaît.

Heiji se tourna vers son amie d'enfance et lui parla en japonais. Ron ne fut pas surpris quand il vit la jeune japonaise lui lancer un regard noir et se lever d'un bond avant de partir en courant. Yune, sa meilleure amie partit en courant à sa suite et son frère, Ryo, le garçon renfrogné, fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement. Seuls restèrent Heiji et Kei qui ôta son casque et le mit autour de son cour, surpris.

- Quoi passé ? Demanda-t-il difficilement en anglais à Ron.

Heiji lui expliqua brièvement et fronça les sourcils vers Ron avant de dire :

- Il s'appelle Aki. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Aki ? Mouais… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pour rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je connais le père de Kazuha.

Kei attendit la traduction et hocha la tête. La question était légitime alors. Ce n'était pas juste pour faire souffrir inutilement Kazuha. Il demandait ça parce que le père de Kazuha devait lui avoir parlé de sa fille. Et forcément, en rencontrant une japonaise nommée Kazuha, demander le prénom de son père était logique. Pour un anglais.

L'adolescent blond posa alors une question à Heiji qui traduisit :

- Et quand est-ce qu'elle apparaît, ta grotte ?

- Aucune idée, ça peut être dans dix minutes comme cette nuit. Je sais qu'elle apparaîtra avant demain matin.

- Et tu cherches quoi dans cette grotte ?

- Un tas de flammes, sourit Ron en s'asseyant sur un rocher en hauteur.

- Un tas de… Flammes ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour protéger mes amis, parce qu'ils comptent plus que tout pour moi.

Heiji mit un peu de temps à tout comprendre et traduire à Kei, mais une fois ceci fait, les deux adolescents lui adressèrent un sourire brillant et amical. Heiji discuta quelques instants avec Kei et dit ensuite à Ron :

- Ça me plaît. On va devoir y aller, la nuit arrive. Tu dors où ?

- Aujourd'hui ici, sinon chez Aki-san, le père de Kazuha.

- Je suppose que ça ira cette nuit ? On reviendra demain matin pour te voir.

- D'accord, à demain alors. Oh et Heiji !

- Oui ?

- Amis ?

- Amis. Kei. _Tomodachi_ ?

_- Tomodachi_, Ron.

_- Tomo- _... Ça veut dire quoi ? Au revoir ?

- Non, ça veut dire « amis » en japonais.

- Oh alors… _Tomodachi_, Kei.

Le blond lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et remonta en haranguant Heiji pour qu'il s'active à partir. Le brun à la peau mate serra la main de Ron avec un grand sourire et partit en escaladant les rochers avec agilité.

Le rouquin resta seul et attendit patiemment. La nuit tomba rapidement et il frissonna. Il farfouilla dans son sac pour sortir un pull bien chaud et avala son dîner, une barre énergétique, un sandwich au poulet acheté à la gare et une bouteille d'eau. Maigre dîner mais suffisant. Il déplia son duvet dans un coin caché et se glissa dedans, sa lampe torche prête dans sa main.

Ce fut vers quatre heures, alors qu'il s'était endormi, qu'un tiraillement le réveilla. Péniblement, il s'étira et sortit de son duvet bien chaud en frissonnant. La nuit était froide. Il rangea son duvet en boule au dessus de son sac et se leva en observant la plage. L'eau était dangereusement proche de lui et continuait de monter. Heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé. A quelques dizaines de mètres dans les rochers, il y avait une ouverture d'où sortait une lumière rougeoyante.

Il se dirigea vers elle et entra prudemment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir de la magie et les sorts d'eau recommandés, il ne pouvait donc pas les utiliser. Il avança sur plusieurs mètres en descendant, posant son sac à l'entrée pour ne pas être gêné.

Quand il arriva dans la grande cavité, il blêmit. Il était foutu. Un grand amas de flammes vaguement humanoïde crépitait sous ses trois mètres de haut. L'élémentaire avait de grandes plaques de magma durci sur les épaules, le torse, le dos et à la place des yeux. C'était impressionnant et parfaitement terrifiant.

- Montre tes mains, humain, gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse qui fit tressaillir Ron de tout son être.

Sachant ce qu'il lui demandait, il montra l'intérieur de sa main gauche où le flacon d'élixir, tatouage symbole du Don de l'élémentaire de lumière, était inscrit.

- Hoho, fit l'élémentaire, amusé, ainsi, tu as sauvé le plus gentil d'entre nous, celui qu'on ne bat pas mais qu'on sauve. Pourquoi avoir commencé par lui ?

- Je ne savais rien des élémentaires avant de le rencontrer. Un homme essayait de le tuer pour avoir une réserve inépuisable d'élixir. J'ai été stupide, je me suis jeté entre eux.

- Pourquoi stupide ? Demanda l'autre intrigué.

- Parce que si j'avais été seuls, on se serait fait tuer tous les deux, je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de me défendre. Heureusement mon meilleur ami nous a sauvé en intervenant avec sa magie des esprits du zodiaque.

- Hoho… Le possesseur de cette vieille magie est arrivé ? Et du coup tu veux être plus fort que ton ami, c'est ça humain ?

- Absolument pas ! S'énerva Ron.

L'élémentaire fit le tour de la grotte et s'approcha de lui, lui roussissant la pointe des cheveux et lui chauffant le visage. Ses yeux de magma se plissèrent et il demanda de sa voix qui raisonna dans la grotte :

- Et pour quelle raison veux-tu devenir un élémentariste ?

- Pour protéger mes amis, pour qu'Harry n'ait plus à se mettre en danger pour nous sauver !

- J'aime ça. J'accepte le combat, commençons.

Et l'élémentaire se jeta sur lui. Ron hurla quand il sentit son corps brûler. Il fut projeté contre la paroi de la grotte et resta à terre sonné. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait battre un tel monstre ? L'élémentaire ricana et ça terrifia Ron au plus profond de lui-même.

Il se releva pourtant, les jambes tremblantes. Mais dès qu'il fut stable une grande gerbe de flammes le renvoya au sol. L'élémentaire se moqua de lui, de sa faiblesse, de son inconscience, de sa volonté qui ne valait rien. Il vit rouge et se releva une nouvelle fois pour foncer avec un cri de rage sur l'élémentaire.

Il se sut jamais combien de fois il valsa mais jamais il ne perdit conscience, jamais il ne s'arrêta, jamais il ne supplia pour sa vie. Il avait toujours devant les yeux les images d'Harry et d'Hermione. Harry avec sa jambe manquante et Hermione et son œil artificiel.

Il devait devenir plus fort pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais !

A chaque fois que l'élémentaire le touchait, il sentait de moins en moins cette chaleur. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue mais son cœur était douloureux et il toussait de plus en plus fort. Il fut brûlé une nouvelle fois mais ne sentit plus rien et se jeta contre l'élémentaire.

Il n'avait plus mal alors il pouvait toucher les flammes ardentes. D'une clé de bras, il tenta d'immobiliser l'élémentaire mais ne réussit qu'à l'étrangler un peu. Il sortit alors sa gourde d'eau qu'il gardait dans sa poche en prévision de ce moment et s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

- Une goutte entre les deux yeux et tu es mort.

L'élémentaire s'agita en criant de rage, essayant de faire tomber son agresseur mais sans succès. Ron était bien accroché et ne sentait plus la douleur dans son bras. L'élémentaire finit par lever les bras et dit de sa voix rocailleuse :

- Je me rends, tu as gagné. _J'abandonne et te fais Don_.

Ron connaissait la formule rituelle pour l'abandon et relâcha alors l'élémentaire. Immédiatement, il but un tiers de la gourde et se vida le reste sur la tête. Son corps émit un nuage de fumée quand l'eau s'évapora au contact de son corps brûlant et l'élémentaire émit un rire profond :

- Tu m'as plu petit, ta volonté est forte et tu as attendu de ne plus avoir mal pour m'attaquer. C'était ingénieux !

- C'était surtout instinctif, réussit à prononcer Ron en toussant.

- Ça m'est égal, ça m'a amusé et ça a marché. Voici mon Don, petit.

Un nuage de flammes entoura le pouce de la main droite de Ron et il attendit patiemment que le tatouage se forme. Ce fut un symbole étrange qui apparut à l'extérieur de sa première phalange de pouce. C'était une sorte de croix avec de petits cercles à chaque pointe. Entre les branches de la croix, il y avait des sortes d'arcs de cercles creusés vers l'intérieur. Et de petites croix sur les arcs de cercle.

- C'est le Sceau du Soleil, annonça l'élémentaire en allant se poster au milieu de la cavité.

- Le Sceau du Soleil ? Et… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Ron mordit dans une barre énergétique magique à la Pimentine qui lui redonna immédiatement de l'énergie. Il vida une bouteille d'eau et écouta attentivement l'élémentaire de feu expliquer :

- Avec mon Don, tu pourras t'entourer une partie du corps de flammes, sans te brûler et combattre avec. Tu pourras entourer ton corps de chaleur intense pour faire fondre les métaux les plus durs et empêcher tes ennemis de te toucher. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête, petit. Maintenant laisse-moi.

- Juste une question avant.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pour un élémentaire de feu, n'est-ce pas un peu imprudent de construire sa grotte à côté de l'océan ?

L'élémentaire éclata de rire sans lui répondre et d'un souffle d'air chaud, il l'envoya dehors, le déposant sur les rochers avec son sac. Du fond de la grotte, sa voix lui parvint une dernière fois :

- Si tu cherches à protéger tes amis, tu devrais cacher tes tatouages avec des bijoux. Les gens chercheront à t'attaquer s'ils les voient.

Et la grotte disparut. Ron se traîna jusqu'à son sac et fouilla dedans pour y trouver sa montre. Il regarda attentivement à l'intérieur. Hermione était sur « mission » et Harry était sur « en danger ». Logique, il devait encore être en pleine intervention.

On était le onze mai et il était sept heures du matin. Il était là dedans depuis deux jours ?!

Il profita du calme environnant pour aller se laver dans l'océan, tant pis si c'était salé. Au moins, il arrêterait de sentir le cochon grillé. Une fois partiellement propre il changea de vêtements, ses derniers ayant grillé grâce à l'élémentaire. Il avait maintenant un pull chaud à col roulé d'une belle couleur bleu nuit et un pantalon beige près du corps. Il enfila ses chaussures de marche type Rangers et passa une veste beige sur son pull pour avoir plus chaud.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur les rochers pour se regarder dans le miroir. A part quelques mèches un peu roussies, étrangement, il n'avait aucune marque. Il avait été persuadé qu'il faudrait l'interner au service des grands brûlés de Ste Mangouste et pourtant rien. L'élémentaire l'avait soigné en lui faisant Don.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il vit avec surprise débarquer les adolescents qu'il avait rencontrés deux jours plus tôt. Il y avait Heiji, le brun à la peau mate et aux yeux bleus comme les siens, Kazuha, la fille d'Aki-san avec la queue de cheval, Yune la brunette timide au nez caché par une écharpe, Ryo, le petit frère de Yune à l'air renfrogné et Kei, le blondinet joyeux au casque posé sur les oreilles.

- RON ? S'exclama Heiji, les yeux ronds et l'air affolé.

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils. Oui, c'était lui, quel était le problème ? Kei éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Heiji se laissa tomber en face d'eux, Kazuha à côté de lui. Ryo s'assit à côté de Kei l'air soulagé et Yune alla tapoter la main de Kazuha. Ce fut Heiji qui éclaira la lanterne de Ron :

- On ne t'a pas vu hier et avant-hier. On a vu ton sac mais on n'a pas pu le toucher, dans la grotte. C'est comme si on était arrêtés par magie.

- Oh vraiment ? S'étonna faussement Ron avec un sourire.

- Oui, affirma Heiji en fronçant un sourcil, où étais-tu ?

- Dans la grotte.

Ron rit un peu quand il vit l'air vraiment perplexe d'Heiji. Kazuha intervint pour la première fois en anglais :

- Ron, Heiji veut devenir détective, il va chercher à découvrir tout ce qu'il pourra sur cette grotte.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Kazuha parlait anglais ? Il secoua la tête. Évidemment, son père avait dû lui apprendre en pensant qu'elle irait dans une école magique.

Les autres japonais n'en revenaient pas, par contre, Heiji le premier. Il semblait très frustré de ne pas avoir découvert que son amie d'enfance était bilingue. Kazuha sourit avec fierté devant l'air déconfit d'Heiji et se retourna vers Ron qui lui demanda :

- Et c'est un problème ?

- Et bien, peut-être que je me trompe, mais il me semble que c'est interdit, non ? D'en parler.

Ron esquissa un sourire malicieux et réfuta l'argument d'un air faussement innocent et très exagéré :

- Vraiment ? Mais nous ne lui avons rien dit, il fait ses recherches tout seul.

Kazuha se détendit et rit légèrement. Finalement, ce rouquin était sympathique. Même s'il était un sorcier et qu'il connaissait son père. A ce propos, elle demanda :

- Heiji m'a dit que tu vivais chez mon père, pourquoi ?

- Il opère mon meilleur ami, répondit sombrement l'adolescent.

- Opération ? Intervint Heiji, surpris. Ton père est policier, non ? Tout ce qu'on sait sur lui, c'est qu'il travailla avec mon père.

- Oui, il est policier à mi-temps, répondit Ron, mais vous en parlerez entre vous. Kazuha, je pense qu'on sera à Sôma pour encore un bout de temps, environ un an je dirais. On se verra aux prochaines vacances ?

- D'accord, avec plaisir, Ron.

Le rouquin se leva et hissa son lourd sac sur ses épaules. Il adressa un geste de la main à ses nouveaux amis qui étaient beaucoup trop occupés à assaillir Kazuha de questions pour le voir partir. Il escalada les rochers et se rendit à la gare. Heureusement, il avait bien repéré le chemin à l'aller, aussi ne se perdit-il que trois fois.

Il prit le premier billet de train pour Sôma, dans une demi-heure, félicitant intérieurement les services ferroviaires d'être aussi efficaces et réguliers. Il monta dans le train et arriva à Sôma en début d'après-midi. Il se rendit tranquillement dans la tente et salua Hermione avec un grand sourire. Ils prirent tous deux le temps de se raconter leurs activités pendant leur séparation et se remirent ensuite au travail.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sous le kiosque dans le jardin, en train de tracer un itinéraire pour croiser des élémentaires, il vit Aki sortir de la pièce où son meilleur ami était torturé et se diriger vers la tente. Il le rejoignit en courant et arriva dans la tente juste au moment où l'homme annonçait :

- C'est terminé, vous pouvez venir le voir.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :**

Draco entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, le cœur léger. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de devenir un Allié d'Harry, tout se passait pour le mieux chez lui. Les blagues sur les Serpentard s'étaient arrêtées, il pouvait discuter avec les autres Alliés qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il appréciait et peu importait les réactions surprises des autres élèves.

Il avait trouvé un meilleur ami en la personne de Théo, toujours à l'écoute et à le faire rire. Bref, tout allait bien. Pour le moment, il attendait les vacances avec angoisse pour savoir si oui ou non, son père avait la Marque des Ténèbres et était un mangemort.

Tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas une petite ombre au tableau, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir.

Il fut accueillit par un aboiement joyeux et Looping, le beagle de Théo, lui sauta dessus en couvrant son pantalon de bave.

Une veine pulsa sur son front.

Oui, une tout petite ombre au tableau.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	21. Entre Deux

Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bon dimanche !

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui m'ont envoyé des message privés à qui je n'ai pu répondre que ce matin (haha) mais ffnet m'a affiché toute la journée d'hier "503 Service Unavailable : No server is available to handle this request". Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire mais bon, maintenant ça remarche. x)

Merci aux nombreux revieweurs (22, z'êtes fous, c'est génial), dont adenoide, Maxepehy, Amista et Guest (tu m'as fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'encore un peu inconscient chez moi, merci et bravo ! Ah, un double bravo pour avoir compris ma référence ;) Et aucune prétention dans ton message, que du bonheur :))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Suite à la demande, voici un rapide résumé des personnages principaux, de leurs Alliés et, quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire, il y aura quelques informations sur les personnages "tertiaires". J'espère que ça suffira ;)<p>

**Harry Potter :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un éclair entouré de ses initiales.

**Ron Weasley :** _14 ans, anglais_. Normalement étudiant à Poudlard, il est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une araignée stylisée avec ses deux initiales gravées sur l'abdomen de l'animal.

**Hermione Granger :** _15 ans, anglaise_. Normalement étudiante à Poudlard, elle est actuellement en fuite avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle est en couple avec Viktor. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre ouvert avec ses initiales gravées sur chaque page.

**Anton Ime :** _47 ans, albanais/grec._ C'est l'ancien chef du Département des Mystères du ministère de la magie anglais. Il est célibataire. Co-fondateur de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole et une bouche ouverte faisant apparaître une langue tirée portant ses initiales gravées.

**Crystal Vasilis :** _22 ans, grecque, demi-vélane._ Elle est libraire en Albanie. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un livre fermé avec une baguette sur la couverture et ses initiales gravées.

**Cassandra Vasilis :** _âge inconnnu, grecque, elfe._ Elle est voyante et doyenne de la Caste des Divinateurs. Elle est célibataire. Co-fondatrice de l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un oeil mystique surmontant ses initiales.

**Agrippine Kostas (_Rip_) :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est vendeuse en Grèce et s'est auto-proclamée inventrice de l'Union des Changeurs. C'est la nièce d'Arès Kostas, le directeur de l'école de magie grecque. Elle a un petit ami, Valérien. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une clef à molette avec son surnom gravé.

**Déméter Nikos :** _22 ans, grecque._ Elle est étudiante en médicomagie en cinquième année. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui des médicomages avec ses initiales gravées au milieu.

**Draco Malefoy :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un haut de forme avec ses initiales sur le chapeau.

**Fred Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "F" creux, penchant vers la gauche.

**Georges Weasley :** _16 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un chapeau de troubadour posé sur un "G" creux, penchant vers la droite.

**Cédric Diggory :** _17 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est en couple avec Cho Chang. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est le trophée du tournoi avec ses initiales dessus.

**Fleur Delacour :** _17 ans, française._ Etudiante à Beauxbâtons. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une fleur avec ses initiales gravées au-dessus.

**Viktor Krum :** _17 ans, bulgare._ Etudiant à Durmstrang. Il est en couple avec Hermione. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. C'est un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son symbole est une gueule de requin ouverte avec ses initiales à l'intérieur.

**Théodore Nott (_Théo_) :** _14 ans, anglais._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom en lettres creuses, souligné deux fois. Il est le maître de Looping.

**Percy Weasley :** _18 ans, anglais._ Assistant du ministre. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est celui du ministère de la magie avec ses initiales sous chaque arche du "M".

**Padma Patil :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiante à Poudlard. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est "les lunettes de vent", en forme d'étoiles, surmontées de ses initales.

**Terry Boot :** _14 ans, anglaise._ Etudiant à Poudlard. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est la carte du maraudeur, léguée par Harry, à côté de ses initiales.

**Olivier Dubois :** _18 ans, anglais._ Gardien de Quidditch. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un balai de course avec ses initiales de chaque côté.

**Wang Chen :** _24 ans, thaïlandais._ C'est le garde du corps de Fang. Il est fiancé à Li-Ming. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est son prénom gravé en lettres creuses. Il est Cracmol.

**Xie Fang :** _15 ans, chinoise_. Fille illégitime de l'empereur moldu chinois. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une conque.

**Tao Li-Ming :** _23 ans, chinoise._ Elle est serveuse et maître en arts martiaux. Elle est fiancée à Chen. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une ceinture noire avec les initiales de son prénom gravées au-dessus.

**Dzou Yen :** _14 ans, chinois._ Il est étudiant à l'école sorcière asiatique et très doué aux arts martiaux. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une pièce de un yen chinois.

**Lorim :** _28 ans, sirène de l'océan pacifique._ Princesse de l'océan. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une queue de sirène plongeant dans l'eau.

**Era :** _116 ans, paraît en avoir 8, vampire du clan du Nord._ Acrobate et assistante de Galathras. Elle est célibataire. Elle appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est un simple sourire agrémenté d'une dent.

**Galathras :** _328 ans, paraît en avoir 20, vampire du clan du Nord._ Ancien chef du clan du Nord. Il est Lié. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une bouche fermée laissant apparaître deux canines acérées.

**Iriel :** _19 ans, loup-garou irlandais._ Emploi inconnu. Il est célibataire. Il appartient à l'Union des Changeurs. Son symbole est une lune pleine entourée de deux nuages.

**Satô Aki :** _42 ans, japonais_. Mécanicien d'automails/policier moldu. Marié et séparé.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXI - <strong>**ENTRE DEUX**

* * *

><p>Le quinze mai, à dix heures du matin, Hermione et Ron étaient debout, excités à l'annonce d'Aki. L'homme venait de leur annoncer que l'opération pour la base de la jambe de métal d'Harry était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir. Hermione sauta dans ses Rangers et ils partirent en courant, suivis par l'homme, beaucoup plus lentement.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Ron entra le premier. La pièce ne sentait pas très bon mais c'était supportable. Il s'assit à côté du futon où Harry était étendu et Hermione le rejoignit, prenant la main du brun dans la sienne.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et leur adressa un sourire quand il fixa enfin sa vision :

- Salut…

- Harry, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Pâteux mais en forme.

- Et ta jambe ? Demanda Ron.

- Je te laisse l'honneur de regarder en premier.

Ron souleva le drap blanc qui l'empêchait de prendre froid et ouvrit de grands yeux. Même s'ils s'attendaient à voir un morceau de métal à la place de la jambe d'Harry, c'était impressionnant.

Le moignon qui était plutôt conique avait été retaillé et la base en métal était parfaitement ronde et plate. Ron se pencha pour regarder ce qui serait l'intérieur et esquissa un sourire. C'était marrant. Il y avait plusieurs petits embranchements et d'autres plus épais.

- Ne montre jamais ça à mon père, il va disséquer ta jambe !

Hermione se pencha à son tour pour regarder alors qu'Harry essayait de se redresser pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait et rit à son tour :

- On dirait l'intérieur d'une machine.

- C'est si affreux que ça ?

- Non, il faut juste s'y habituer, répondit Ron.

Hermione suivit du doigt les deux longues et épaisses cicatrices qui ornaient l'intérieur et l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Aki avait fait du bon travail, elles étaient propres et les bords n'étaient que légèrement dentelés.

Harry parvint enfin à se mettre assis et examina sa jambe avec attention. C'était bon, il n'était pas dégoûté de la voir. Ça irait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le futon, épuisé par ce simple mouvement de redressement. Curieux, Ron effleura de son doigt l'un des trous dans la base de la jambe. Harry sursauta et émit un couinement surpris.

- Ça fait quoi ?

- Une décharge électrique !

- Tu as dû toucher ce qui est relié à un nerf, supposa Hermione en lui tapant sur les doigts pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec la jambe d'Harry.

Ron ricana et se rassit sagement alors qu'Harry le fusillait du regard. L'adolescent souffla ensuite et demanda pour ses amis :

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces trois semaines ?

Les deux assis se concertèrent du regard et Hermione commença. Elle vérifia qu'Aki restait à l'extérieur et hors de portée de voix et expliqua :

- Alors moi, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec le groupe de recherches, Padma, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor. Et on a découvert deux trois trucs intéressants.

- Comme quoi ? Le groupe de recherches est axé sur Voldemort et les Horcruxes, non ?

Harry tenta de se redresser mais Hermione lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Il toussa et fit un mouvement vers le haut mais le regard menaçant de son amie le dissuada de se fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

Hermione attendit qu'il se calme et expliqua ensuite :

- Bien. Tu te souviens du cadavre de Bertha Jorkins ? On a cherché dans les livres qu'Anton avait emprunté au département des mystères et on a finit par trouver comment ils étaient reliés.

- Alors ? Pressa l'adolescent.

- L'Infâme a assassiné sa sœur pour créer son Horcruxe. Et dans le corps de sa sœur, il y avait un petit bout d'âme morte, comme une infime trace. Et Atlas Herpo, l'auteur du livre qui nous a appris tout ça, disait que l'Infâme avait créé un sortilège de localisation pour retrouver son Horcruxe en se servant du corps de sa sœur.

- Attends… Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait retrouver tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort en se servant du corps de madame Jorkins ? Il resterait simplement à trouver la formule magique de localisation.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Il lui avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir à cette conclusion et Harry avait trouvé ça en quelques minutes. C'était vraiment quand c'était important pour lui ou pour ses amis que son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse.

- Tu as tout compris, Harry. Et j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, Merlin connaît la formule.

- C'est fantastique ! Vous l'avez testée ?

- Pas encore, il nous l'a donné en runes et il faut d'abord la traduire en anglais puis en latin et la transcrire en formule. C'est compliqué et ça ne se fera pas tout de suite. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Continues à faire de ton mieux, la rassura Harry.

Hermione lui sourit avec tendresse et elle prit une grande inspiration pour raconter la suite :

- Ils ont découvert autre chose, Harry. Ça concerne une de tes habitudes.

- Une de mes habitudes ? Quel rapport avec Voldemort ?

- Celui-là, justement, fit Ron.

- Hein ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et Hermione éclaira sa lanterne :

- Lors de la première guerre, oui, ils appellent ça comme ça vu qu'à la fin de l'année, on sera en plein dans la seconde guerre. Donc les années soixante-dix seront la première guerre, pour qu'on s'y retrouve.

- J'ai compris. Première guerre et deuxième guerre. D'accord. Et donc, que s'est-il passé lors de la première guerre ?

- Lors de la première guerre, reprit-elle, Jedusor a placé un tabou sur son nom.

- Un tabou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un sortilège très ingénieux. Imaginons que nous soyons sous la tente et que le tabou soit actif. Si tu prononces le surnom de Jedusor, soit Voldemort, tous les sortilèges de protection de la tente s'effondreraient et il pourrait immédiatement nous localiser.

- Hou… Il vaut mieux être au courant alors.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu perdes l'habitude de l'appeler Voldemort et te mettre à l'appeler Jedusor, comme nous.

- A une condition, Hermione. Tout le monde doit être capable de l'appeler « Voldemort » au moins une fois. Il sait que son nom apporte la peur et tant que tout le monde sera terrifié par lui et par son nom, il aura un coup d'avance sur nous.

- On parlera de ça à la prochaine réunion.

- Merci. Personnellement, je vais l'appeler Tom, ça avait tendance à l'énerver quand on était dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Hermione sourit et Ron prit la parole pour raconter le déroulement de ces trois semaines pour lui :

- A mon tour ! Donc, déjà, je me suis remis à jour dans mes cours.

- Une bonne chose de faîte, rit Hermione.

- Gna, gna gna…

- Et qu'as-tu fait d'autre, Ron ?

Harry regardait particulièrement la main droite de son ami avec un sourire heureux. Il était fort. Il avait avancé.

Ron eut un grand sourire et montrant la première phalange de son pouce droit, à l'extérieur de sa main, il s'exclama :

- Mesdames et messieurs, j'annonce que j'ai battu mon premier élémentaire.

- Félicitations ! Raconte-nous !

- Alors c'était dans une grotte au bord de la plage d'Osaka. J'ai rencontré des gens, d'ailleurs, je vous raconterai. Bref, je suis entré dans cette grotte et c'était l'élémentaire de feu qui m'attendait. Il devait faire plus de trois mètres de haut. Il était juste terrifiant. On a combattu. Enfin, plus exactement, il m'a jeté contre les murs et m'a brûlé un nombre incalculable de fois et quand j'ai arrêté de sentir la douleur, j'ai sorti ma gourde d'eau et je me suis accroché à lui.

- Tu l'as arrosé ?

- Non, juste menacé mais ça a été suffisant. Si je l'avais arrosé, il serait mort et ce n'était pas le but. Et je ne voulais pas le tuer. Il a fini par abandonner et m'a offert son Don.

- Génial ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- D'après lui, je peux recouvrir des parties de mon corps de flammes et frapper avec. Je peux également augmenter ma chaleur corporelle. Bref, un truc bien pratique pour se battre.

- Je veux voir ça ! tu peux me montrer ?

- Pas ici, Harry, la maison est en bois, intervint prudemment Hermione.

Harry fit la moue. Flûte, lui qui voulait voir un truc marrant. Aki fit coulisser le panneau quelques secondes plus tard et demanda :

- Vous avez fini de discuter, je peux entrer ?

- Ron ?

- Oui, c'est bon, merci Aki.

L'homme entra et s'assit sur les genoux, contrôlant la santé d'Harry et sa jambe mutilée. Ron se souvint soudain de la rencontre qu'il avait fait à Osaka et s'exclama :

- Au fait, j'ai rencontré Kazuha !

Aki sursauta et fit un faux mouvement qui appuya sur la jambe fragile du petit brun. Ce-dernier poussa un cri et se redressa brusquement. Hermione le soutint alors qu'il essuyait la larme de douleur qui avait perlé à son œil. Ron et Aki s'excusèrent en même temps et le médecin répara ses dégâts. Il alla chercher une potion revigorante pour qu'Harry puisse tenir toute la journée sans dormir et se tourna ensuite vers Ron :

- Ainsi, tu as croisé ma fille.

- Oui, il y a quelques jours, à Osaka. Elle était avec une fille et trois garçons.

- Je connais Heiji, c'est le fils de mon supérieur hiérarchique dans la police. Qui sont les autres ?

- Hm… Yune, la meilleure amie de Kazuha, d'après ce que j'en sais, Ryo, le petit frère de Yune et Kei, le meilleur ami de Ryo.

- Le prénom de Kei m'est familier également. Mais d'où ?

- Aucune idée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait pour les prochaines vacances et on a pu parler plus ou moins de la magie devant ses amis sans qu'elle ne se braque.

- Vraiment ? C'est surprenant.

- Je pense qu'elle sait inconsciemment qu'elle va y être confrontée parce que j'ai fait des mystères devant Heiji sur une grotte d'élémentaires.

- Ah et le fils d'Hattori Heizo est un mordu des énigmes, il va chercher à découvrir le mystère qui entoure cette grotte et comme tu as impliqué ma fille, elle va bien devoir parler de la magie à Heiji à un moment où un autre, déduisit Aki en hochant la tête.

Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré ces adolescents qui ne l'étaient plus que physiquement. Il réfléchit un instant à quand étaient les prochaines vacances. Les prochaines étaient les vacances d'été qui duraient un mois entier, de fin juillet à fin août. Encore deux mois et demi avant de revoir sa chère enfant.

Ils firent ensuite des tests pour savoir comment répondait la jambe d'Harry. Il avait toutes les sensations dans le métal et tressaillait chaque fois qu'on touchait l'intérieur de la base. A part le fait qu'il sentait le léger poids de la base sur sa jambe, il pouvait bouger.

Aki lui fit lever la cuisse, lentement puis plus rapidement, appuyant légèrement dessus pour tester sa force et sa musculature après trois semaines d'immobilité. Quand ses tests furent terminés, il aida Harry à se relever à se stabiliser. Hermione lui apporta ses béquilles et ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin et s'arrêtèrent sur le couloir extérieur. Harry s'assit, sa jambe droite pendant et son pied nu effleurant l'herbe. Un jappement lointain retentit et une boule de poils arriva en courant pour se jeter sur Harry.

L'adolescent fut projeté en arrière et caressa Lucky qui était complètement fou de joie. Il lui murmura mille choses à l'oreille et le chien aboya joyeusement. Harry l'examina en se relevant. Il avait grandit et grossit et devait maintenant atteindre sa taille adulte. Il faisait environ quarante centimètres au garrot à présent. Il était beau, son poil était soyeux et il semblait en pleine forme.

Le beagle repartit rapidement pourchasser les oiseaux et les papillons et Harry rit. Lucky s'entraînait à chasser avec ces animaux volants, c'était une bonne chose. Il retrouvait sa véritable nature, celle d'un chasseur. Et heureusement, il restait quand même très affectueux.

Les deux semaines passèrent lentement, Harry ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger, sa jambe étant un peu douloureuse et ses muscles raidis par trois semaines d'immobilité totale. Il fit ses exercices pour s'habituer à la base de métal, tous les matins, en suivant les conseils que Chen, le chinois qui lui avait permis de rester debout sans ses béquilles en lui faisant retrouver son équilibre. Il se souvenait des exercices tyranniques que Chen lui avait imposés tous les matins et les suivaient scrupuleusement.

Le reste du temps, il rejoignait Ron et Hermione. Hermione continuait sa traduction de la formule, Ron et Harry cherchaient des solutions pour l'unification des maisons.

Le samedi vingt huit mai, deux semaines après l'opération, les deux garçons sortirent faire les magasins pour cacher les tatouages de Ron. Au début, ils cherchaient simplement des gants mais Harry tomba en adoration sur une paire de mitaines en cuir noir. Il n'eut qu'à regarder Ron avec des yeux suppliants et il les essaya.

Harry siffla. Il avait la classe.

- Ça te donne l'air très cool. Mais… Il manque quelque chose…

Il recula de quelques coups de béquille et examina les mains de son ami d'un œil critique. Les mitaines de cuir étaient très belles mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Elles montaient jusqu'à la première articulation des doigts, cachant la première phalange, juste comme il fallait. Il y avait quatre trous sur le dessus, juste pour accueillir les bosses faîtes par les articulations de ses doigts quand ils étaient pliés. Il y avait également un trou à la base du poignet et dessous, deux languettes qui fermaient le gant avec un bouton pression.

Harry se rapprocha et lui ôta la mitaine gauche, dévoilant Narya, son anneau elfique doré au rubis rougeoyant. Il lui tapota ensuite l'intérieur de la première phalange de son index gauche, où était le tatouage de l'élixir.

- Il ne reste qu'à trouver une bague pour masquer ça.

- Une bague ? C'est pour les filles, Harry, protesta le rouquin.

- Narya fait très masculin, je t'assure. On peut peut-être trouver un anneau qui fasse aussi viril que Narya, non ?

- Ouais… Je ne peux pas garder la mitaine gauche, mon anneau me gêne et je ne peux pas l'enlever, sinon le tien perd son pouvoir et tu referas des cauchemars. Et en plus, il me protège des malédictions du genre de celle que m'a lancé Dumbledore.

- Oui. Plus que mes cauchemars, je préférerais que tu ne risques pas ta vie en permettant à Dumbledore de te lancer un sort qui contrôle tes émotions.

Ron eut un gros soupir et ils achetèrent les mitaines, plus une deuxième paire au cas où et se dirigèrent vers une bijouterie. Ils entrèrent et se séparèrent pour déambuler à travers les vitrines. Un jeune homme très maniéré accosta Harry et lui parla dans un japonais rapide en minaudant. Ron ricana de loin. Si ça, ce n'était pas un cliché… Il n'avait rien contre les personnes homosexuelles, mais préférait les gens moins exhibitionnistes.

Il alla sauver son meilleur ami qui était à deux doigts de se faire violer par le vendeur qui essayait de le coucher contre la table. Harry avait les joues très rouges et semblait plus que gêné. Il tentait de le faire reculer gentiment et soupira de soulagement quand Ron éjecta le vendeur d'un mouvement rapide en le saisissant par le col.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, merci, tu m'as sauvé.

Ron lui rendit ses béquilles qui avaient chuté au sol mais haussa les sourcils quand Harry ne les prit pas. Il fixait un point derrière lui, ébahi.

- Quoi ?

- J-Je… Je pense que l'entraînement que t'ont imposé Anton et Dém a fait des miracles.

Ron se retourna et retint une exclamation de surprise. Le vendeur avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce et se remettait debout en se tenant la tête. Il se précipita vers lui et s'exclama en anglais :

- Pardon, je voulais juste vous écarter, pas vous faire voler !

Il l'aida à se relever en continuant à s'excuser alors qu'Harry se raclait la gorge pour ne pas rire. Le vendeur sembla comprendre ses excuses et lui sourit. Il prit une attitude plus professionnelle et ils réussirent à se parler avec des gestes.

Ron lui expliqua qu'il cherchait un anneau pour cacher son tatouage. Le vendeur hocha la tête et immédiatement, lui proposa des alliances.

Ron le regarda avec des grands yeux et Harry éclata de rire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron en calant sa béquille contre le comptoir et montra le tatouage au vendeur qui se répandit en excuses. Il fila dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher un assortiment de bagues qui pourraient convenir à cet adolescent qui cachait drôlement bien sa force.

- Sérieusement, je voulais juste le repousser, fit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Harry ricana, moqueur et lui dit :

- Et bien te voilà devenu Hulk, maintenant.

- Hulk ? C'est quoi ? Encore un truc moldu ?

- C'était un héros de bande dessinée que lisait Dudley. Je crois que c'était un chercheur qui a fait une expérience qui a mal tourné et qui se transformait en gros monstre tout vert.

- Hein ? Hé, je ne veux pas devenir vert !

- Oh, non, ça jurerait affreusement avec tes cheveux, rit Harry en battant exagérément des cils.

Ron rit à cette caricature parfaitement réussie du vendeur mais se calma quand le japonais revint. Il avait deux grosses boîtes de bois vitrifiées sur le dessus dans les mains et il les fit tomber avec un grand bruit sur le comptoir.

Il ouvrit la première et les laissa regarder. Harry ne trouva rien qui pourrait convenir et Ron non plus. Le vendeur alla ranger la première boîte et ouvrit la seconde avec un sourire plein d'espoir, priant pour que ces deux garçons s'en aillent rapidement.

Ron trouva finalement celle qui lui plaisait le plus et la pointa du doigt. Harry se pencha et plissa les yeux à travers ses lunettes. C'était une bague en acier, couleur argent, large de huit millimètres avec un anneau coulissant. Sur cet anneau était gravé une espèce de spirale, nuage, arabesque noir, dont les arcs étaient carrés, comme sur d'anciens monuments grecs.

- Bague Zeus, annonça l'homme avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Zeus ? Voilà qui va plaire à Cassandra, sourit Harry, on prend celle là ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Harry paya le vendeur et ils ressortirent rapidement de la boutique. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et allèrent s'étendre sur l'herbe. La fin du mois de mai arrivait et l'air commençait à chauffer et il était agréable de prendre l'air.

Hermione sortit de la tente à ce moment là. Elle les regarda un instant, rentra et ressortit en vingt secondes. Elle leur tendit leurs cours pour qu'ils travaillent un peu. Terry leur avait envoyé Icare, sa chouette hulotte, avec une nouvelle série de cours deux jours auparavant.

Ron avait râlé pendant des heures en disant que ça ne servait à rien qu'il se mette à jour pour devoir recommencer une semaine après.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les trois et travaillèrent dans une atmosphère tranquille, Lucky aboyant au loin après les coccinelles. L'après midi passa ainsi, Ron s'habituant à écrire avec sa mitaine et tentant de s'habituer à avoir deux bagues côte à côte, sur l'index et le majeur de la main gauche. Elles s'entrechoquaient souvent et il les sentait.

Le soir venu, Aki vint les retrouver en pleine partie de bataille explosive. Ron avait improvisé une danse de la victoire suivit par Lucky alors qu'Hermione se lavait le visage en grommelant et qu'Harry riait à en pleurer. Il gratta le meuble et Hermione ressortit, une tâche de suie noire sur la joue. Elle lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux.

- Bonsoir Aki-san, une partie ? C'est mon jour de veine aujourd'hui, rit Ron en se rasseyant.

- Non, merci Ron. J'étais inquiet de savoir si vous pouviez vous amuser. Je vous observe depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Ça fait six semaines que vous êtes là et si on enlève les vingt jours d'opération, je vous ai regardé pendant trois semaines.

- Tu nous as observé, d'accord. Et qu'as-tu vu en trois semaines ? Demanda Harry en s'installant confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

- J'ai vu trois adultes se tuer au travail. Alors vous voir, de nouveau adolescents, jouer et rire, ça me soulage. Ne changez pas.

- Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de changer, Aki-san. Ce monde est en train de changer et nous devons évoluer avec lui, lui dit doucement Hermione.

Aki haussa les sourcils. Le monde changeait ? Le monde sorcier était le plus lent jamais créé. Les sorciers étaient traditionalistes et conservateurs. Ils détestaient le changement et restaient ancrés dans cette peur des moldus depuis la grande chasse aux sorcières du moyen-âge.

Aki se souvint soudain de la raison pour laquelle il voulait parler aux trois sorciers. Plus tôt dans la journée, il les avait entendu parler du Livre des Changeurs et avait compris que c'était eux qui l'avaient. Il voulait s'en assurer car si l'un d'entre eux était un Changeur, ça signifiait que ce qu'il prenait pour une petite guerre d'adolescents avait probablement une influence mondiale.

Il fixa plus particulièrement Harry. Le brun avait l'aura d'un chef, mais réprimée, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les auras dévoilaient beaucoup de choses sur les gens et celles des adolescents étaient rarement accordées à leurs comportements, parce qu'ils changeaient. C'est ce que les adultes appelaient généralement la crise d'adolescence. Et pendant cette crise, il y avait deux solutions. Où l'adolescent s'accordait tout seul à son aura pour devenir l'adulte qu'il souhaitait être, où un psychologue aidait dans ce travail.

Et comme il le craignait, les auras de ces trois adolescents n'étaient pas accordées à leurs comportements. Il allait devoir rectifier ça pendant qu'ils étaient liés. S'il n'intervenait pas, leur amitié pourrait voler en éclats et tous leurs projets de Changeurs pourraient s'effondrer.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et commença par le plus simple :

- Harry, est-ce que tu es un Changeur ?

Le trio sursauta mais le brun répondit calmement :

- Pas exactement. Nous trois, sommes des Changeurs.

- Est-ce que je peux en avoir une preuve ?

- Le Livre des Changeurs te suffira ? Demanda Hermione en lui montrant.

Il prit le livre dans ses mains et immédiatement, la pierre rouge au centre disparut et le grand « x » doré du haut descendit pour former une croix sur le cercle au centre. La position fermée. Il rendit le livre à Hermione et celui-ci reprit immédiatement sa position ouverte.

La jeune fille le rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche et elle se laissa tomber sur un pouf, laissant son fauteuil à Aki. L'homme hocha la tête avec un sourire et inclina légèrement le buste en découvrant sa nuque. Il se redressa en se tenant parfaitement droit et dit :

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer les nouveaux Changeurs.

- L'honneur est pour nous, Aki-san, dit Ron avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais savoir pour quelle cause vous vous battez. Comment souhaitez-vous changer ce monde ?

Il s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'ils lui disent qu'ils n'y avaient pas encore réfléchit, qu'ils étaient des adolescents et que changer le monde était trop énorme pour eux trois. Ils étaient intelligents et murs, c'était la réponse la plus logique.

A son grand étonnement, Harry esquissa un sourire alors que Ron et Hermione riaient :

- Navré de te décevoir, mais nous savons comment nous voulons transformer ce monde.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Ils acquiescèrent en riant et le japonais sourit. D'accord, ils savaient. Et en quoi voulaient-ils le changer du coup ? Il leur posa la question et Harry se fit soudain sérieux, croisant les doigts sous son menton en posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil :

- Nous voulons chasser la pollution de ce monde pour redonner la place qu'elle mérite à la magie. Ce qui implique d'assainir les villes, de trouver un moyen de recycler les déchets, d'empêcher les voitures de relâcher trop de dioxyde de carbone, parce que la magie est belle et que tout le monde devrait parvenir à la voir comme je l'ai vu, que personne ne devrait plus l'effrayer…

Harry se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Ça lui brisait le cœur, chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces filaments qui s'étaient approchés de lui dans la forêt chinoise, si apeurés, si effrayés. Il ne voulait plus revoir ça. Ils allaient pouvoir en parler demain, lors de leur seconde réunion.

Aki approuva leur projet. C'était vrai, la pollution influait énormément sur la qualité de la magie. Sôma était la seule ville japonaise qui y avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant et cette paix précaire ne durerait pas longtemps. De ce qu'il en savait, des négociations étaient en cours pour construire une usine chimique pharmaceutique. Il n'était pas contre le progrès médical mais pas dans l'unique ville magique du pays.

Si l'usine se construisait, dans quinze ans, il n'y aurait plus de sorciers au Japon. Et ça, s'il pouvait l'éviter, il signait immédiatement avec les Changeurs.

- Je suis des vôtres.

- Aussi vite ? S'étonna Ron.

La pollution est beaucoup plus en avance dans les pays asiatiques comme la Chine ou le Japon, aussi, les sorciers de ces pays sont nettement plus conscients du danger que les sorciers d'Europe. Dans quinze ans, il n'y aura probablement plus de sorciers, ni de magie au Japon et Sôma est le dernier refuge des sorciers.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que toi, plus qu'un autre, voudrait sauver la magie au Japon ?

- Parce que je suis conscient que si dans dix ans, la magie aura quasiment disparue en Asie, en Europe, ils seront en train de vivre ce que nous, nous vivons actuellement.

- Tu veux dire que la situation asiatique se retrouvera en Europe dans dix ans ?

- A peu de choses près, oui, c'est fort probable. Et si nous sommes obligés de fuir le Japon pour aller en Angleterre, je ne veux pas avoir à fuir l'Angleterre dans dix ans parce que la situation se répétera.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et la brunette enroula ses cheveux touffus autour de son doigt nerveusement avant de dire :

- Il faut quand même que tu saches que ce n'est pas notre seule priorité.

- Quelles sont les autres ?

- Sans rentrer dans les détails, nous tentons d'empêcher un homme de contrôler les élèves de l'école pour ses propres ambitions. Et nous essayons aussi d'empêcher un mage noir de contrôler le monde.

- Sans rentrer dans les détails ? Répéta Aki, stupéfait.

- Oui, je n'oublie pas de préciser que ces deux hommes sont extrêmement influents et que nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons compter sur les adultes de notre pays, fit Hermione d'un ton chargé de sarcasme.

- Oui, ce serait dommage d'oublier un détail pareil, ajouta Harry avec une grimace.

Ron ricana et Aki réfléchit une seconde avant de demander :

- Qui sont ces deux hommes ? Et pourquoi ne pas prévenir le ministère ?

- Ces deux hommes ? Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore, illustre directeur de Poudlard.

- Voldemort ? Mais il est mort ! Harry, tu l'as tué il y a treize ans. Et Dumbledore ? C'est un homme bon qui a vaincu Grindewald… Les enfants, vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

- Dumbledore ? Oui, c'est assurément un homme bon si on oublie le fait qu'il a essayé de me tuer, cracha Ron en croisant les bras.

- Il a essayé de te tuer ? Comment ça ? Explique-moi.

- Il m'a jeté une malédiction sur le cœur pour contrôler mes émotions. Il voulait renforcer mes émotions négatives pour que je m'éloigne d'Harry, expliqua le rouquin, amer.

- T'éloigner d'Harry ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Et de quel droit essaye-t-il de contrôler des enfants ?

- Il souhaite qu'Harry se sacrifie dans le but de protéger le monde sorcier, grogna Hermione avec ressentiment.

Aki fut soufflé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de douter des paroles du trio, leurs yeux criaient de vérité. Dumbledore n'était pas aussi intègre qu'il le croyait ? Que tout le monde le croyait ?

- Je suppose que vous ne m'en direz pas plus.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Très bien. Et Voldemort ? Il est mort ce soir d'Halloween.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de dire ça mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait vaincu. Ce sont mes parents qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi et pour que je vive. Sans leur sacrifice, je serais mort comme tous les autres avant moi.

- D'accord, ce sont tes parents qui l'ont vaincu. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit mort depuis treize ans…

- Pas vraiment. Il a été vaincu mais il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas mourir pour le moment.

- Hein ? Comment ça il ne peut pas mourir ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Saches juste que c'est compliqué. Et le ministère est corrompu. On soupçonne d'anciens mangemorts d'être haut gradés au gouvernement.

Harry pensait particulièrement à Rockwood et à Lucius Malefoy en disant ça. Le premier était un mangemort qui avait prétendu être sous Imperium pendant la première guerre mais Anton savait qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Et ils attendaient que Draco revoit son père pour lancer le sortilège de diagnostic et savoir si lui aussi était un mangemort.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient que pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, il fallait être entièrement consentant et adhérer aux idéaux de Voldemort et qu'ils avaient le sortilège de diagnostic, repérer les mangemorts seraient beaucoup plus simple.

- Donc, si je résume, vous combattez Voldemort, Dumbledore, la corruption du ministère et vous militez pour le retour de la magie et l'expulsion de la pollution de ce monde ?

- En gros, oui.

- C'est complètement dingue.

Le trio se tendit légèrement mais Aki les rassura immédiatement en souriant :

- Oui, c'est complètement dingue… Mais ça me plaît. Je marche.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- Certain. Les enfants sont très précieux car ils sont rares. Tenter de les contrôler comme Dumbledore ou de les asservir, comme Voldemort est une chose impardonnable. De plus, ce sont des Changeurs qui se battent pour ça. Alors qu'au final vous gagniez ou vous perdiez, le monde aura changé et ça ne peut pas être pire que la magie qui disparaît.

Ils se sourirent et ce fut Ron qui inclina la tête, acceptant. Aki esquissa un sourire et demanda en plaisantant s'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour entrer dans le groupe. Il perdit légèrement son sourire quand ils lui dirent très sérieusement qu'ils attendaient un serment de fidélité.

Quand il demanda pourquoi, Hermione lui expliqua que le serment de fidélité était une façon de s'assurer qu'on pouvait faire confiance aux Alliés et qu'ils pouvaient exiger la même confiance en retour vu que le serment de fidélité était à double tranchant.

Aki n'hésita pas longtemps mais demanda pour être sûrs :

- Tout le monde a fait un serment ?

- Presque. Seules deux personnes ont fait un serment inviolable plutôt que de fidélité mais c'est qu'elles ont des engagements auprès d'autres organismes, comme le service médicomagique et celui des aurors.

- Je comprends. Mon serment policier n'a aucune valeur sorcière alors je peux faire un serment de fidélité.

- Très bien, merci Aki-san, sincèrement.

Le médecin ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry et se leva souplement. Il posa un genou à terre, mit la main sur son cœur, prit celle d'Harry de l'autre et prononça solennellement :

- Moi, Satô Aki jure en ma vie, mon nom et ma magie de tout faire pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur périple, de garder tous leurs secrets et d'être leur ami. Que je meure si je trahis.

Une lumière dorée qui était familière au trio relia les cœurs d'Harry et d'Aki. Les corps de Ron et d'Hermione s'entourèrent d'un halo doré et dans trois pays différents, diverses personnes n'ayant en commun que leur amour de la vie et cette envie de protéger s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

Tous sourirent. Il y aurait une personne de plus à la réunion de demain.

Et pendant une heure, ils prirent le temps de tout raconter à Aki. Dumbledore, Voldemort, les Horcruxes, leurs combats sur plusieurs fronts, l'attente du vingt quatre juin…

Quand ils terminèrent, ils allèrent tous directement se coucher, prévenant Aki que la réunion aurait lieu le lendemain à dix-huit heures pour eux. Ainsi, pour leurs amis anglais, il serait dix heures. Tout à fait raisonnable pour un dimanche matin.

Le lendemain matin, Aki prit Harry à part pour lui montrer les dernières pièces de son automail qui venaient d'arriver. Il en avait assemblé une grosse partie, les orteils et la cheville mais il faudrait qu'il construise le genou directement sur la base vu qu'il devait connecter les nerfs et les tendons de la jambe. Ils s'accordèrent sur le lendemain à huit heures. Le temps qu'il monte tout son attirail et qu'il connecte ensuite le tout, ils en auraient bien pour trois jours.

L'après-midi fut très chargée. Ils s'organisèrent soigneusement pour ne pas oublier un seul sujet pendant la réunion. Aki était partit dans son bureau pour chercher des livres sur les auras et n'en ressortit qu'à dix-sept heures et cinquante minutes en courant.

Une fois dans le jardin, il se calma en voyant que le trio commençait juste à ranger leurs affaires qu'ils avaient étalées sous le kiosque pour se rendre sous la tente. Il les regarda rentrer dans la tente et les rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, ayant profité de l'air agréable printanier.

Ils étaient assis et leurs montres miroirs de communication étaient ouvertes en une dizaine de miroirs chacune. Quelques visages étaient déjà apparus et les conversations étaient animées. Aki entra et tous les visages présents se tournèrent vers lui :

- Tiens ? C'est le nouvel Allié ? Demanda une vieille femme, une pipe à la bouche, en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

- On le présentera plus tard, Cassandra, promis, sourit Hermione.

- Salut tout le monde ! Désolé, le coach était en retard aujourd'hui, haleta un jeune homme brun tout juste majeur.

- CAPITAINE ! Hurlèrent deux rouquins qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Une discussion très bruyante sur le Quidditch débuta, perturbant Aki au plus haut point quand Harry, Ron et un garçon blond à l'air arrogant s'y mêlèrent. Ce qui créa une cacophonie de tous les diables quand d'autres se joignirent à la conversation. Aki s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui riait sous cape et lui demanda :

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Disons que c'est toujours comme ça quand on aborde le sujet du Quidditch, sourit la brunette.

Elle salua joyeusement les nouvelles têtes qui apparaissaient et quand tout le monde fut enfin là Hermione lança un coup de coude à Harry. L'adolescent lui fit un sourire contrit et d'un raclement de gorge, il ramena le silence.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bonsoir à nos amis chinois, vu l'heure.

Il adressa un sourire à la ronde et commença :

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau membre, Satô Aki-san. Aki-san est médecin, policier, mécanicien, sorcier… Tu as combien de casquettes au juste ?

Aki rit alors que Ron ricanait et se présenta plus correctement, en inclinant le buste :

- Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de me battre à vos côtés. Je suis effectivement médecin et mécanicien et j'aime à mélanger les deux.

- Oh… C'est…

Draco s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur le japonais qui continuait :

- Je suis également policier à mi-temps dans le monde moldu et j'ai fais mes sept années d'études sorcières.

- De quel sang es-tu ? Demanda le blond arrogant.

- Mais on s'en fout Malefoy, grogna l'un des rouquins.

- Draco n'a pas tord, fit doucement une jolie chinoise, il faudrait qu'on sache pour savoir si Voldemort cherchera à le recruter dans le futur.

- Je suis sang-mêlé, répondit tranquillement Aki.

La chinoise, Fang, hocha la tête avec un sourire et Draco croisa les bras en toisant les jumeaux qui se renfrognèrent. Harry souffla et reprit le contrôle de la discussion :

- Vous pourriez éviter de déclencher une dispute vous trois ? Fred, Georges, vous étiez censés grandir ! Et toi, Draco il me semble que tu avais décidé d'être moins hautain.

- Désolé Harry, dirent Fred et Georges, penauds.

- Oui, ajouta Draco sans s'excuser.

Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

Harry lui sourit et présenta ensuite les autres à Aki :

- Alors, à gauche, sur ma montre, nos amis chinois. Tout d'abord Yen à la tresse noire, Chen et Li-Ming dans le même miroir et Fang notre princesse. Le blond à l'œil rouge c'est Galathras, la petite c'est Era, la sirène s'appelle Lorim et le loup-garou aux cheveux gris est Iriel.

- Sur ma montre, il y a les Alliés grecs. Cassandra la prophétesse, Anton l'ancien Langue-de-Plomb, Rip qui a les cheveux verts, Déméter notre médicomage et Crystal, la libraire, dit Hermione.

Les grecs et les chinois le saluèrent chaleureusement et Ron termina :

- Pour ma part, dans la montre de gauche il y a tous nos Alliés anglais. Fred, Georges et Percy, mes grands frères, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor, les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Olivier le gardien du club de Flaquemare, Padma qui a les lunettes de vent sur le front, Terry avec sa chouette Icare, Théo le châtain et l'arrogant blondinet c'est Draco.

Ce-dernier esquissa un sourire amusé. Ron plaisantait en disant ça. Ils avaient été forcés de parler l'un avec l'autre par Harry qui en avait assez de leurs disputes. Après trois heures d'intense discussion, ils réussissaient à se parler et à rire ensemble mais continuaient à se lancer des piques plus par habitude que par animosité. Et ils ne diraient jamais à Harry qu'ils ne supportaient toujours pas et qu'ils faisaient des efforts uniquement pour ne pas se faire incendier.

Aki réussit à enregistrer quelques noms mais la plupart lui échappèrent. Hermione lui glissa qu'il n'aurait qu'à demander en cas de besoin et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il commence :

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier sincèrement Terry, Fred et Georges pour avoir réussit à sauver et mettre Alastor Maugrey en sécurité.

Un tonnerre d'exclamations et de félicitations retentirent et Harry fut satisfait. En faisant cette annonce, il avait espéré que les gens remarquent un peu plus Terry et qu'il se fasse des amis. Et c'était le cas, il y avait autant de félicitations pour les jumeaux que pour Terry.

Il leva une main, ramenant le silence et continua :

- Maintenant que Maugrey est en sécurité, j'aimerais savoir si les roulements fonctionnent.

- Ça marche pour le moment Harry, mais sur le long terme, ça risque de devenir compliqué, fit Terry, à cause des examens. La troisième tâche arrive dans moins d'un mois du coup, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor sont moins présents, les examens tombent au même moment.

- Hm… Il faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle solution.

- Comment va-t-il pour le moment ? S'enquit Hermione pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait.

- Mieux, il a arrêté de sursauter à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce. Il reconnaît Terry et il est très perturbé quand il nous voit, Fred et moi, ensemble. Il semble être apaisé quand Fleur est là.

- Il pourrait se débrouiller seul ? Demanda le brunette.

- Pas plus d'une journée, il est encore trop choqué.

- Et si vous l'ameniez dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Personne n'y va jamais ils pensent tous qu'elle est hantée, suggéra Harry.

- Elle ne l'est pas ?

- Non, Yen. Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur le loup-garou qu'on connaissait ? Et bien la Cabane Hurlante a gagné cette réputation à cause des cris du professeur Lupin lors des nuits de pleine lune.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, intervint Fred, d'autant qu'il y a un passage qui relie Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard qui passe par la Cabane Hurlante.

- Sous le Saule Cogneur, précisa Ron à l'intention des autres.

- Terry, est-ce que tu penses que vous pourriez le transporter de nuit et vous arranger pour mettre en place un système de surveillance pour être alertés au moindre problème ? Vous pourriez faire en sorte de passer le voir une fois par jour.

- Je pourrais m'occuper de la surveillance, Arry. Notre carrosse est arrêté près de votre arbre violent. J'aimerais qu'on me montre comment y entrer par contre. Sinon, ce sera complètement _insensé_ d'essayer de passer devant ce dangereux danger !

Harry songea un instant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette expression dans la bouche de la vélane française et répondit :

- Fred, Georges, vous lui montrerez ?

- Servez-vous de Pattenrond, il sait comment calmer l'arbre pour passer, intervint Hermione.

Son chat devait encore être dans le dortoir, normalement. Ils organisèrent le transfert de l'ancien auror rapidement, pour dans trois nuits, le seul soir où il n'y avait pas cours d'astronomie. Puis, Padma souleva le deuxième sujet de la journée :

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aborder le problème du tabou ? Hermione, tu en as parlé à Harry ?

- Oui, il y a deux semaines. Il est très sage et fait beaucoup de progrès, sourit la jeune fille.

- Hé !

- Excuse-moi, Harry, rit-elle, mais c'était trop tentant. Pour les autres, Jedusor, lors de la guerre des années soixante-dix, avait mis un tabou sur son nom. Tout le monde sait ce que c'est ?

On entendit rapidement Li-Ming l'expliquer à Chen, Terry et Théo et Hermione put continuer :

- Bien. Donc, le tabou était placé sur son surnom, Voldemort. Harry nous ayant aimablement appris qu'il avait tendance à s'énerver quand on l'appelait Jedusor ou pire, Tom, je vous propose de choisir comment l'appeler et de vous y tenir.

- Avant que vous vous habituiez à ne plus dire « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » j'aimerais que vous appreniez à dire, au moins une fois Voldemort. Pour pouvoir le dire devant lui, pour prouver que vous n'avez pas peur de lui si vous vous retrouvez face à face avec lui.

Ils étaient plutôt nerveux mais les arguments d'Harry étaient justes. S'ils devaient réellement combattre le mage noir, ils ne devaient pas avoir peur de lui. Ou plutôt ne pas lui montrer qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Alors, un à un, ils prononcèrent le nom du mage noir. Ce fut Ron qui commença, très fermement, sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Ça faisait des mois qu'il entendait le surnom du mage noir alors il s'y était habitué. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait, il n'avait ni bafouillé, ni tremblé et il en était très fier.

Les uns après les autres, ils prirent sur eux pour prononcer ce nom. Certains n'eurent pas de mal, n'ayant pas vécu en Angleterre, dans la peur de la guerre. Pour d'autres, comme Draco, Padma, Percy ou Olivier, ce fut plus compliqué. Ils leur fallut de nombreuses minutes pour le faire et quand ils eurent réussit, ils le répétèrent plusieurs fois, soulagés d'avoir passé ce cap.

La peur était descendue d'un cran.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, dit Harry en mettant la main sur son pectoral gauche.

Ils avaient tous répondus à son caprice et il était réellement heureux d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles, gentils et à l'écoute que tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Maintenant, ne prenez pas l'habitude de le dire, intervint Hermione avec un sourire contrit, et appelez-le Tom, ça a tendance à l'énerver énormément.

Harry fit la grimace. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la crise du Voldemort de seize ans quand, même après qu'il lui ait révélé son nom, il avait continué à l'appeler Tom. Sur le coup, ça avait été terrifiant, mais maintenant, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant.

- Deuxième sujet bouclé ! S'exclama Rip en intervenant pour la première fois de la réunion.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris de son enthousiasme et elle continua en sautillant sur place, sa tête disparaissant régulièrement par le haut du miroir :

- Je peux parler maintenant ?

- On a encore d'autres choses à aborder Rip, alors pour les modifications des montres, ça peut attendre, dit sagement Anton en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme fit la moue et se rassit en boudant. Anton leva les yeux au ciel et flanqua une pichenette à Crystal qui rigolait. D'un même mouvement, le trio se frotta l'oreille avec une belle grimace.

Le Langue-de-Plomb ricana alors que la jeune libraire pestait dans sa propre langue maternelle. Harry pouffa et se tourna vers Padma :

- Padma, est-ce que vous voulez bien exposer votre découverte aux autres en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes ?

La jeune fille fut gênée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement parler en public et encore moins d'un tel sujet. La main de Cédric apparut sur son miroir pour se poser sur son épaule tremblante et il dit :

- Je m'en occupe Harry, si c'est bon pour toi.

- Ça me va. Excuse-moi Padma, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va.

- Bien alors pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, le corps de Bertha Jorkins a été retrouvé dans une forêt albanaise, près de Shkodra où se trouve la ville sorcière du pays.

- Ils en parlaient dans le journal la semaine dernière, se souvint Olivier.

- Oui, c'était une sorcière anglais qui appartenait au département des jeux et sports magiques au ministère de la magie. Officiellement, elle a fait une crise cardiaque. Officieusement, elle a été tuée d'un Avada Kedavra.

Des exclamations horrifiées retentirent. Le sortilège de la Mort ? Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, presque personne ne l'avait utilisé. Il n'y avait pas eu de condamnation pour ça après l'arrestation des derniers mangemorts.

Si ce sortilège était de nouveau utilisé, ça voulait dire que Voldemort préparait bel et bien son retour et que ce serait pour très bientôt.

Inconscient des tourments qui habitaient les Alliés, Cédric continua :

- Sur son corps, Crystal et un ami ont trouvé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

- Hein ? Mais… C'est peut-être idiot mais la dernière cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'on a vu… C'est bien celle qui renferme l'Horcruxe d'Harry, non ? Demanda Lorim, très surprise.

La belle sirène s'agita dans son bassin. Est-ce que cette dame aurait été un Horcruxe elle aussi ? Dans un grand mouvement de queue, elle aspergea Era qui dormait depuis un bon moment. La petit vampire s'éveilla en râlant et demanda à Galathras ce qu'il se passait.

Le sombre vampire perdit momentanément le fil de la réunion pendant qu'il lui expliquait et finalement, ce fut Lorim qui le remit à la page. Anton attendit qu'elle termine pour la rassurer :

- Tu as raison Lorim. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que c'est le symbole des Horcruxes de Vo- … Jedusor. La cicatrice d'Harry est un Horcruxe, Bertha Jorkins a servit à la création d'un Horcruxe. Elle n'en était pas un.

- Alors où voulez-vous en venir avec cette histoire de cadavre ? S'impatienta Iriel.

Le loup-garou faisait les cent pas depuis un moment, essayant de trouver un sens à tout ça. Pourquoi leur parler d'un cadavre ? Ce fut Fleur qui éclaira sa lanterne :

- Grâce à ce cadavre, nous pourrons lancer un sortilège qui localisera ces Hor… Oc-… Raah ! Orcru-xes.

Viktor décida sagement de garder la bouche fermée. Il avait un accent assez dur et si Fleur qui parlait anglais bien mieux que lui butait sur ce mot, il ne voulait même pas essayer de le prononcer en public. Padma, Cédric et Fleur riaient suffisamment pendant leurs sessions de recherches.

- Un sortilège ? De quel genre ? Demanda Iriel de sa voix profonde.

- Si vous voulez les détails, vous demanderez au groupe de recherches, mais pour faire court, c'est une sorte de sortilège de localisation qui permet de retrouver un Horcruxe à partir du cadavre qui a servit à sa création, globalisa Crystal.

- C'est un sortilège qui localise les âmes. Ou les bouts d'âme, ajouta Harry. Et comme dans le cadavre utilisé pour créer un Horcruxe, il reste un infime bout d'âme mort, en se servant du sortilège, on pourra trouver tous les bouts d'âme de Tom. Donc, tous les Horcruxes.

- Parce qu'ils sont reliés vu qu'ils proviennent de la même âme à la base, précisa Ron.

Il y eut quelques questions, dont la plus importante fut de comment ils allaient avoir la preuve que le sortilège marchait. La réponse fut très simple, Harry souleva sa mèche de cheveux et pointa sa cicatrice du doigt. Ce qui fit taire tous les sceptiques.

- C'est bon ? C'est bon ? Harry, dis, est-ce que c'est bon ?

- Presque Rip, encore deux trois choses et on te laisse exposer tes inventions géniales.

- Merci ! Fais vite !

- Oui, oui. Crys, est-ce que tu as une liste de l'inventaire ? Tu travailles bien avec Li-Ming et Rip ?

- C'est ça. J'ai une liste mais elle n'est pas exhaustive. Nous, n'avons pas terminé. Mais grâce à Hermione qui nous a fournit une liste précise de ce qu'il y a dans la tente, on a pu avancer très vite.

Li-Ming farfouilla autour d'elle et commença de sa voix ferme qui montrait la guerrière entre elle :

- J'ai la liste des livres qui m'a l'air complète. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que nous avons compté les livres scolaires. En Angleterre, sept livres, un par année pour les matières générales. En Grèce, six années d'études, six livres pour les matières générales. Pour la Chine, il y a également sept années d'études mais quatre livres. Un pour deux années et un pour la septième. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

- Très clair Li-Ming. Nous t'écoutons, sourit Hermione qui était au tableau blanc, prête à inscrire la matière et le nombre de livres dont ils disposaient.

- Parfait. Alors, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Arithmancie, cinq anglais, six grecs et quatre chinois. Quinze en tout. Astronomie, matière générale partout, dix-sept livres au total. Botanique, matière générale, dix-sept en tout.

- Alors… Quinze, dix-sept et dix-sept. C'était noté. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, défense contre les forces du mal, dix-huit anglais, trois grecs et quatre chinois. Donc vingt-cinq.

- Dix-huit ?!

- Et bien… Tu m'en as donné six, Fred et Georges, six autres et Olivier et Percy, six aussi. Tous différents. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Oh… Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'on n'a jamais eu deux années de suite le même professeur de défense, alors on a dû changer de livres à chaque fois. Et comme nous étions dans des trois années différentes, ça fait trois livres par années, comprit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi six et pas sept ? Demanda alors Déméter, surprise.

- Ça c'est signé Lockhart ! Dit Percy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même lui ne pouvait pas sentir cet incompétent qui osait s'appeler professeur. Fred, Georges, Olivier et Ron ricanèrent en chœur. Hermione soupira, exaspérée par les moqueries de Ron qui formait un cœur avec ses doigts. Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux et termina l'explication de Percy :

- C'était un professeur incompétent qui s'appropriait les honneurs des autres en leur jetant un sortilège d'amnésie. Il nous a pondu une série de livres plus ridicules les uns que les autres que je refuse catégoriquement de voir entrer à la postérité !

- Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas, j'ai compris.

- Désolé Dém, c'est juste qu'il me donne de l'urticaire cet imbécile.

- Et il est où maintenant ? S'enquit Yen avec un sourire amusé.

- A Ste Mangouste, rendu complètement idiot par un sortilège d'amnésie qui s'est retourné contre lui. Je précise qu'il a essayé de le lancer avec la baguette cassée de Ron, donc, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Harry croisa les bras, refusant de culpabiliser pour un tel idiot. Yen ricana et Li-Ming se racla la gorge. Chen l'attrapa prudemment par les hanches pour l'empêcher d'aller attaquer Yen et son adorable fiancée reprit sa liste :

- Ensuite, en divination. Trois livres anglais, six grecs et quatre chinois. Donc treize. Études des runes. Deux anglais, trois grecs et quatre chinois. Plus un de la librairie de Crystal. Donc dix. Etudes des moldus, trois anglais, aucun en Grèce, la matière n'est pas étudiée et quatre chinois. Donc sept. Histoire de la magie, métamorphose et potions sont trois matières générales, donc dix-sept pour chacun. Ensuite, soin aux créatures magiques, cinq en anglais et quatre en chinois. Ce n'est pas étudié dans l'école grecque donc ça fait neuf en tout. Et enfin, sortilèges est une matière générale, donc-

- Dix-sept, j'ai retenu, sourit Hermione en terminant d'écrire, il y a d'autres livres ?

- Oui, deux qui traitent des Horcruxes, un sur les pierres magiques et deux sur les élémentaires qui sont chez vous pour le moment. Le reste n'a pas d'utilité directe pour le moment, mais on peut en compter une quarantaine d'autres dans une catégorie « divers ».

- Très bien, merci Li-Ming. Autre chose pour l'inventaire ?

- J'ai un inventaire de potions, dit Crystal en levant un doigt. On en a cinq de chaque environ, si plus ou moins, je préciserai.

- On t'écoute.

- Alors, on a de la potion Aiguise-méninges, des antidotes diverses, de la pommade contre les brûlures, des Solutions de Force, des Philtres régénérateurs à la mandragore, des Gouttes du Mort-Vivant, des Philtres de Paix, de la Pimentine, du Polynectar, du Poussos, des potions de Régénération Sanguine, des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve, des potions Tue-loup et du Veritaserum. Des questions ?

- Oui, lesquelles ne sont pas en cinq exemplaires ? Demanda Aki, un peu gêné d'intervenir.

- Alors… On a une réserve de trente-six potions Tue-loup, trois flacons de Polynectar et un seul de Veritaserum, répondit-elle en consultant ses fiches.

Aki hocha la tête en aidant Hermione à écrire tout ça dans un coin du gigantesque tableau. Crystal se racla la gorge, hésitante et finit par dire :

- Harry, on a un problème.

Tous se turent et regardèrent Harry qui demanda, sourcils froncés :

- De quel ordre ?

- Financier. Jusqu'à présent, pour les potions, les montres et tous les frais, on s'est servit dans le petit coffre que tu nous as laissé mais on va bientôt être à court.

- Flûte… Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on pourrait manquer d'argent. Et se servir dans mon coffre personnel de Gringotts ?

- Non mais ça va bien maintenant ! Nous ne sommes pas des indigents, Potter !

Ouille. Il avait énervé Draco. Il grimaça et le blond continua en martelant son miroir du doigt :

- Écoute-moi bien raclure de bouse de troll. Je ne suis pas un Weasley et-

- Hé ! S'exclamèrent les quatre Weasley présents.

- La ferme ! Coupa Draco, très irrité, je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux, j'ai de l'argent et tout le monde en a un peu ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais nous sommes trente ! Trente petites sommes peuvent faire une grosse somme ! Sérieusement, mon père me donne près de trois-cents gallions d'argent de poche en deux mois ! Je ne dépense jamais tout alors je peux bien en donner une partie pour l'Union ! Je refuse catégoriquement de me faire entretenir ! C'est clair dans ta tête de balafré ?!

Alors que tous pensaient qu'Harry allait exploser sous les vacheries, insultes et avalanche de mauvais caractère, il esquissa un sourire et dit doucement :

- J'ai bien compris Draco. Merci. C'était gentil.

- Tant mieux, grommela le blond en croisant les bras, je n'ai aucune envie de me répé- Et je ne suis pas _gentil_ !

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit Harry, très amusé tout à coup.

L'aristocrate lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur et Harry éclata de rire. Il savait vraiment comment remonter le moral des autres. Draco finit par sourire à son tour et Ron continua la conversation :

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas de revenus et encore moins d'argent de poche, alors je ne pourrais donner que ce que je gagnerai dans le futur. Est-ce que quelqu'un a envie de mettre des sous dans le mouton ?

- Des sous dans quoi ?

- Un mouton ?

Les sorciers regardèrent Ron avec confusion et Hermione ricana avant de corriger :

- Des sous dans le cochon, Ron.

- Oui, bah c'est quasiment pareil, bougonna le rouquin.

- Presque oui. Mettre des sous dans le cochon est une expression pour parler de remplir une cagnotte, une réserve. Ça vient des cochons tirelires dans lesquels les enfants moldus mettent leurs économies.

- Ouais bref. Quelqu'un a les moyens de donner de l'argent pour l'Union ? Harry, boucle-la, on en a besoin pour survivre de l'argent qu'il te reste. On verra ensuite.

- Je m'avance peut-être, hésita Cédric, mais si je gagne le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je pense pouvoir donner les mille gallions de récompense pour l'Union des Changeurs.

- Ce serait très généreux de ta part, Céd', applaudit Fred.

- Je ferrrais parrreil si c'est moi qui gagne, continua Viktor.

- Cette solution me convient, approuva Fleur.

- Parfait. Donc, on peut compter mille gallions à partir du vingt-cinq juin. Ça nous soulagera d'un poids, souffla Crystal.

- Merci à vous trois, soupira Harry.

L'argent. Ça allait probablement être leur plus gros problème dans le futur. Comment gagner de l'argent rapidement ? Des découvertes, des inventions… Écrire un livre ? Créer un jeu ? Gagner un Tournoi ? En avisant les regards perturbés de ses deux meilleurs amis, il comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient saisis aussi bien que lui le problème qu'ils avaient.

Mille gallions était une somme, certes, mais pas suffisante. Pas sur le long terme. Certains avaient déjà compris mais d'autres ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Harry réfléchit un instant et demanda finalement :

- Dîtes… Est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait un moyen de gagner de l'argent rapidement et légalement ? Je ne sais pas… Les inventions de Fred et Georges ? Les inventions de Rip ? Ton talent en écriture Terry ? Même si mille gallions, c'est une somme conséquente, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

- On va y réfléchir, Harry, promis.

- Chez les peuples indigènes, le moyen le plus rapide de gagner de l'argent est l'artisanat, leur apprit Aki.

Avec Asako, sa fille ainée, ils étaient passionnés d'histoire, de cultures et de traditions différentes. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé en Afrique pour découvrir différentes ethnies alors il en connaissait un rayon. Il fut surpris quand il fut assailli de questionnements divers.

Encore une fois, Harry n'eut qu'à lever la main pour obtenir le silence et ce fut lui qui demanda :

- Aki-san, tu pourrais préciser ? Qu'entends-tu par artisanat ?

- Et bien… Des bijoux, des écharpes, des vêtements… Fabriqués à la main et vendus à un prix très abordable. Comme vous avez l'intention de faire connaître l'Union, pourquoi ne pas commencer à promouvoir son existence ? En vendant des tee-shirts avec le symbole du groupe, des bijoux que chacun d'entre nous porterait pour en faire de la publicité…

- Ce n'est pas idiot... Harry, nous sommes mobiles avec la tente, nous, on pourra peut-être se diriger dans cette voix pendant que d'autres chercheront de nouvelles solutions, suggéra Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire soulagé pendant que des propositions éclataient dans tous les coins, créant une belle cacophonie. Son regard tomba soudain sur le jeu d'échecs sorcier et il chuchota à l'oreille de Ron :

- Dis, il n'existe que le jeu d'échecs qui est commun aux sorciers et aux moldus ?

- Je crois oui. Dans tous les jeux qu'on possède, je ne connais que celui-là, répondit Ron à voix basse.

- Alors, tu veux dire que les enfants sorciers ne connaissent que les échecs pour se détendre ?

- Ils jouent dehors aussi.

- Et quand il pleut ? Ou qu'il neige ? Ou qu'il fait trop froid ?

- Alors on joue aux échecs et à la bataille explosive, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Toi qui adore ces jeux… Tu penses que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de transformer les jeux moldus pour en faire des versions sorcières ?

Ron recula brusquement et fixa les yeux hésitants d'Harry. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et s'exclama avec un grand sourire heureux :

- Mais c'est génial comme idée ! Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Harry parvint à le rattraper par le tee-shirt alors qu'il se levait brutalement et le rassit en soufflant. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

- J'apprécie que ça te plaise autant mais attends au moins la fin de la réunion, tu veux ?

- Désolé. Bon, vous réfléchissez à tout ça et on en reparle à la prochaine réunion, compris ?

Des exclamations retentirent de tous les côtés et ils se saluèrent avant de se déconnecter plus ou moins vite, certains papotant ensemble pendant encore un bout de temps.

Ce fut le cas d'Harry et de Terry, ravis de se retrouver, d'Hermione qui discutait avec Fang et Li-Ming et d'Aki et de Déméter qui parlaient médicomagie, avec l'assistance de Lorim, la sirène.

Ron lui, était parti directement dans leur armoire à jeux pour décortiquer les règles qu'il ne connaissait pas et réfléchir sérieusement à un moyen de changer les jeux moldus en jeux sorciers. Ce projet le motivait vraiment et il voulait y arriver. Combien de fois il avait soupiré en voyant le temps pluvieux à la fenêtre, sachant qu'il n'avait que trois options pour la journée. Jouer avec Ginny à la bataille explosive, avec Percy aux échecs –et il était très mauvais perdant- ou se faire embêter par les jumeaux. Un bonheur en perspective.

Et puis, Harry était le leader du groupe, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte et Hermione la tête pensante. Lui n'avait pas énormément de qualités et s'il pouvait rapporter de l'argent à l'Union en faisant breveter des jeux, ce serait un vrai soulagement pour lui. Et ce serait encore mieux s'il pouvait empêcher les futures générations d'enfants sorciers de s'ennuyer les jours de mauvais temps. Il avait du travail.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et le lendemain, à huit heures, Aki vint chercher Harry. C'était l'heure de la deuxième opération. Dans trois jours, il aurait de nouveau une jambe.

**.**

**Pendant ce temps là, en Grèce :**

Rip ferma la boutique à clé, très soigneusement. Sa patronne ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle rangea les clés dans sa poche et partit en sifflotant.

En ce moment, tout allait bien. Valérien, son petit ami était aux petits soins avec elle, elle s'éclatait avec l'Union et ses inventions l'occupaient pendant la plupart de son temps.

Ses inventions ?

…

- Mince ! J'ai oublié de leur dire !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


End file.
